


Sugar Honey Iced Tea

by AntlersandFangs, Beckily, Celtic_Lass



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Canon? What’s canon?, Cultural Differences, F/M, Lots of Stress for Everyone, M/M, MCiT, Misunderstandings, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Self Insert, Slow Burn, The potato has landed, an autistic man an ADHD woman and a neurotypical fall into thedas, extremely and unapologetically self indulgent, making this up as we go along, three fanfic authors get a taste of their own medicine, unreliable narrators, update tags as we go, we don't know everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 225,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlersandFangs/pseuds/AntlersandFangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Lass/pseuds/Celtic_Lass
Summary: Three friends find themselves in the Hinterlands just before the Breach rips through the sky. Torn from their lives and thrown into a game world they all loved and wrote about, they quickly learn that the reality of being Modern Characters in Thedas is harsh. Each cope in their own unique way to survive, and they do an okay job of it… that is until a mark changes things.No,  not that kind of mark.A collaborative self insert.There’s knitted beards, weaponized potatoes, and misunderstandings galore… it’s gonna be great!*looks like updates will be happening every saturday!*
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Female Character(s), Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Varric Tethras/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2027
Kudos: 514





	1. Chapter 1

Henry stumbled forward at the disorienting, wrenching feeling that left him dizzy and blind. He blinked and tried to look around, but everything was blurry and bright. He checked his face and his hands only met skin and fabric. “Shit! My glasses!” He pulled off his mask, dropping to his knees and scrambled his hands across the ground, which was grass, which was weird because they had been in the store, but- glasses?! Where were his glasses!? “Can you see them?” Auralee had been with him. Was she still with him?

“Crap.” There was a blur of brown and dark blue nearby that was probably Auralee, it sounded like Auralee, (she had been wearing a brown shirt and denim skirt). She was still with him, thank goodness, and then something was shoved in his face. 

Henry squinted and then let out a strangled sound as he took in the crushed frames and loose lenses. “They’re broken. What am I supposed to do? They're broken! I can’t see!” This was bad. This was so bad. The lenses were fine, but this was still so bad.

“Um. Who is that?” The brown blur said in Auralee’s voice.

“Well how am I supposed to know? I can’t freakin see!” Henry snapped, then winced, instantly feeling bad. “Sorry.”

“Um… hello?” Auralee’s hands on his shoulders turned him in the direction of another blur.

“Hello?” Came a confused voice that sounded familiar somehow.

“Right, that’s helpful.” Henry muttered, then stepped forward and squinted, and then stepped forward and squinted again, and then moved forward again until they were less than a foot apart. Why hadn’t he gone ahead and gotten that eye surgery?

Cute eyes, brown hair,  _ their _ glasses were not broken. Henry flailed excitedly as soon as he recognized them. “Becky! It’s my internet wife!” 

“Whaaaaat the fuck? Henry?!”

“Right?” Henry flailed again, this time in less excitement and more dread because she should be a thousand miles away, not right in front of him. 

“Also, hi, awesome to see you, but glasses. I can’t believe you’ve broken your glasses, that’s really awful.”

“Yeah.” Henry presented the broken pieces Auralee had found. “Because I am the epitome of luck.”

There was a resounding silence behind him (that was familiar enough that he didn’t need glasses to see the flat look Auralee was giving him) and then a heavy sigh. “Right… that- that is going to take some getting used to… but… where the flip are we?!”

Henry blinked in the vague direction of the blur that was Auralee. “Well. I feel grass.” That… was about as much as he could provide with broken glasses. Sure, he could put the lenses up to his face to look through, but he should probably put them in his pocket to keep them safe until he found some glue, otherwise he might lose them. “There’s oxygen too.” 

“Har har.” Auralee’s tone was as flat as ever.

“Alright. So we’re all tossed into a … something. And so then… we die of dysentery?” Becky asked with a slightly stressed tone.

“I know how to start fires.” Henry said. “Either with my glasses or-” He paused and patted down his cargo pants. “Hell yes, I have a lighter. We can boil water.” 

“I just learned how to make a water filter with crushed charcoal and sand or gravel. In a plastic bottle. Which is super handy. Just not right now.”

“You can do that in just about any container. Super neat. But. Uh…” Henry paused, squinted at the sky, gave up trying to find the sun, and looked back at the brown blur that was Auralee. “So… what now, oh mighty huntress?”

Auralee’s answering sigh was shaky. “Just… crap, just give me a minute.” There was some shuffling like she was turning in circles and then a soft, “Crap. So we were in the store and then…. crap crap.” Auralee took several deep breaths before. “Shelter, you die of exposure before thirst or starvation. Fire, fire’s good.”

“What do we have with us? Aside from broken glasses?” Becky asked.

“Um.” Henry went through their pockets. “My wallet, key ring with a multi tool, phone that will die in… half an hour, lighter, pocket knife, fabric mask, and a handkerchief.” 

“Oh, I have a thing!!” Becky dug through her purse. “It was cheap and it has stuff. It’s got.. Uhm.” She squinted at the thing. “Fishing hooks, ring knife, ferro rod, swivels, tin foil, cotton tinder, fishing line, floats, scalpel blade, weights, and a paracord. Apparently I thought I needed emergency fishing when I don’t know how to fish. Also a tiny first aid kit.”

“Gods dammit… why couldn’t my car be here? I have like… an entire survival kit with weapons and shit in it. But that is super useful! I know how to find worms and Auralee knows how to fish!” Henry flailed again, because why not? Blind and suddenly shifted from a shopping trip to the middle of nowhere, fortunately with two of his favorite people, but oh shit, they were in this mess too. “I know how to identify edible plants and… uh… make fire. And build shelters.” 

Right, shelters. Auralee said to find shelter. He could… Do nothing. Because he was blind. He blinked back tears, feeling useless. “Um. Are there trees? Anywhere? Or… rocks? I don’t know. I can’t freakin’ see.” He felt like using the ‘f’ word but it made Auralee cringe and he couldn’t even see her face to enjoy the reaction so he would just refrain. For now.

Speaking of Auralee, she was strangely silent and he turned to see a glow of a phone screen. “Auralee?” 

The phone clicked and the light disappeared, “Right, think about it later.” She sighed again and then her hands moved and there was a metallic sound that- “Right, fifteen rounds in the clips, one in the chamber.” 

“You…? Of course you’re ‘packing heat’.” Henry couldn’t decide whether to be exasperated or jump in relief. Relief. Definitely relief. 

Auralee’s hands stopped moving and he knew her well enough to know she was giving him a ‘duh’ look. “Why have a permit and leave it in the car?”

“Oh, good. I’ve never been relieved to see a gun before, but first time for everything!” Becky looked at Henry. “What are we going to do about your glasses?”

“Find someone who sells glue?” He joked lamely.

“Let’s go shoot something with hooves and make glue and dinner together.”

“No.” Auralee’s voice was dead serious and frankly had taken on an edge that meant she was internally freaking out but trying to think clearly. “My gun is life or death only. I have thirty-one rounds. And I… we don’t know how-” Her voice cracked. “how long we’re stuck here.” 

“Right. You’re right. We need to find water first. And then shelter? People? Sap instead of glue?” Becky agreed quickly.

“Yeah, after we have water and shelter I can probably rig something up with that thread you have and… stuff. I’m good at making stuff. Less good at… seeing and… walking.” Henry said quietly. He could tell Auralee was freaking out but he never knew how to… help people who were freaking out. He was freaking out, but his freaking out was neatly locked away for when he had time to think about it. Which wasn’t now. ‘Look how hard I can dissociate’. 

“We can link arms and sing Wizard of Oz songs while we go.” Becky offered.

“That-” Henry started to agree, because that sounded fun, but-

“No.” Auralee sighed. “We need to conserve energy. Linking arms with him is probably a good idea though. He can find a wall to run into in a flatland. I’ll take the front, I have the gun and can see.” She looked over at Becky and frowned. “Do you know how to shoot a gun, glock three-eighty? I know Henry can’t shoot because he’s blind and skittish.”

“I… no. I have shot a shotgun? When I was less than ten?” Becky shrugged. “And blow darts. Which was more fun. I’m not useful for defence.”

“Right… so I’m the only one who can use a gun out of the three of us. Perfect.” Auralee muttered. “Let’s get moving. Shelter. Water. Fire.”

“Sensible,” Becky offered her arm to Henry. (He hoped. It was blurry but he took it anyway.)

“Which way?”

“Um. Water runs downhill?” Henry suggested helplessly.

“I see a hill that way, so…” Auralee presumably pointed in the direction they should go. 

“Alright,” Becky looked at the path ahead. “This is going to suck so much. Rocks. Let’s go slow.” 

“At least I’m wearing boots.” Henry said in forced cheerfulness as he took a step and promptly hit a stone with his toe. Right. Lift his feet higher. “Let’s walk like a flamingo.”

“Are you hinting that my flip flops are a bad shoe idea right now, because you’re right. I will join you in dignified flamingo walking.” Becky laughed.

“Do you want my boots?” Henry asked in concern. “They might be too big for you, but I’m used to walking barefoot. It’s not like my toenails will notice being smashed again.”

“Nope! I get glasses, you get shoes, she gets the gun.”

“Fair.” Henry tried his best to coordinate his limbs to keep from both tripping over a rock, avoid stepping on Becky’s feet, and head in the general direction Auralee was walking. She was quiet, which meant she was upset. Or worried. Or concerned. Or scared. She was quiet and he was trying not to trip and fall and then drag Becky down with him. 

She was quiet because they had been going on a shopping trip to stock up on toilet paper and now they were in the middle of nowhere with no idea how they got here, (definitely no toilet paper) and their families were somewhere else and- stop thinking about it or you’ll cry.

He, again, didn’t know what to do. “You uh, need some comfort words, Auralee?”

“Nope, I’m good.” Meaning nope she didn’t want to think or talk and was just on automatic right now. “Gotta find out where exactly we are and then-“

There was a sudden flash of green light and a sonic boom, and Henry shrieked and dropped to the ground, covering his head on reflex. Becky did the same.

“No… nononono.” Auralee’s voice sounded like her last thread of calm had just snapped.

“Please say it isn’t a mushroom cloud.” Henry forced out through his teeth. Breath in one-two-three-four, hold for one-two-three-four… breathe. Please don’t be a nuke. But with how this year has gone he wouldn’t put it past 2020 to end itself prematurely with a nuke. Please don’t be a nuke.

Becky forced herself to look up, digging her hands into the ground in front of his face, close enough he could see her fingers twisting into the grass. “Oh, no. No. We are not doing this. How do we wake up?”

The blurry form that was Auralee suddenly sank to the ground in a sitting position. “This… this is hell.”

“Can someone with eyes please tell me if it was a nuclear cloud or what?!” Henry snapped frantically. All he could see was green light and a bad buzzing in the back of his teeth. He didn’t dare get his glasses lenses with how bad his hands were shaking. 

“It looks like the Breach,” Becky said, reaching out a hand to touch Henry’s back. “Like Dragon Age. Which is obviously not a thing. So we need to wake up.”

Henry counted his fingers. Ten. “Like… Dragon Age Inquisition? The game?” He pinched himself, not like that had ever woken him up before. He was one of the lucky few who could feel pain in his dreams.

“Yeah. Which,” Becky kept looking at the sky. “I was a real fan of until now. I have kids. I need… to calm down. And find water. And shelter. Away from the hole in reality.”

Henry suddenly had a horrible realization. “Wait. If… so my philosophy is to treat every situation like it’s real because I had hallucinations and it- whatever. Um. water, shelter. Away from the breach, but guys, if this is Dragon Age, and that is the Breach, then… there are going to be a lot of angry, violent mages and templars. Bandits… bears… Oh gods, I am going to die. You have permission to eat my corpse.” He rambled frantically. Thedas was not going to be kind to any of them, but he was especially  _ not _ equipped for survival here. 

Becky laughed hysterically. “Same. But let’s not.”

“This is Redcliffe road.” Auralee’s voice was hoarse from strain. “There… there should be an abandoned cabin over in that direction.” 

Thank you, you beautiful nerd. Breathe. Henry’s hands were shaking. He was panicking. When in panic, move. “Right. Let’s. Walk. Thirty one shots. Can bullets pierce templar armor?” He soooo did not want to deal with templars. 

“I would assume? The cabin sounds good. Thank you for being the useful one, Auralee.” Becky said shakily.

”Yeah… let’s- let’s go.” Auralee’s voice was hollow and hoarse. 

  
  


They were in Thedas. Oh God! Auralee felt her throat closing around the emotions. She was thinking, she didn’t want to think. If she thought about it she wouldn’t be any use to anyone. And she currently had Henry and Becky… Becky… no, don’t think, don’t think. Henry was blind without his glasses and B-Becky didn’t know how to shoot. She had to keep them safe.

Auralee knew- she knew this game. She knew too much about this game, but she knew where the cabin was, and she got them to it. Henry was breathing in exact shaky breaths, the kind he did when he didn't want to worry people and was trying not to cry. 

They were in Thedas. 

They  _ wrote _ about Thedas, they  _ did not _ fall into Thedas.

They made up characters and made the fictional characters fall into Thedas. Because Thedas was  _ fictional _ .

“Ow!” Henry yelped when he tripped over a piece of rubble in the grass outside the cabin and ended up falling and skinning his hands.

That… was real. And familiar. “Here,” she pulled out the Glock 380. from the concealed carry holster that Tom had- Nope. not. Thinking. “Let me make sure it’s clear. You… you guys stay back, okay? Just in case.”

Henry picked himself up, and the piece of rubble, a board, and nodded. He hefted the board experimentally but stayed in place. 

Becky nodded and moved back next to him.

This- Auralee breathed. Don’t think. She picked her way as carefully as she could in her cowboy boots, her ankle was throbbing from rolling it on a loose rock on the trip down, it was her bad ankle too. The one with pins and plates in it; hopefully nothing bent. That- yeah, don’t think.

The cabin was empty… well almost. There was the familiar squeaking noise of a mouse… correction: A nug. Reflexively she raised the gun and then paused, no she couldn’t waste the bullet. So… crap. They needed meat and it’s right there. 

Carefully she backed up and shut the door before taking a slow step to the window. Hopefully nugs were a stupid as they were portrayed in game. “Henry, I need your knife, don’t open the door, hand it through the window.”

“What window?” Henry muttered under his breath, then sniffled and she heard shuffling. “Shit. Um. Beck, would you give her the knife? I can’t see anything.” 

“Of course,” Becky said and then a moment later her hand appeared through the window with the knife. 

Auralee took it with an absent thank you and opened it up and- was that glue? Did he ever clean his knife? A curious pass of her thumb revealed that the blade was at least sharp. Thank god! 

After that was kind of a blur of scrambling, ear piercing squeals and blood and ‘don’t think’s and by the time she had finally killed the poor thing she was pretty sure she looked like she had just finished sacrificing a baby or something. The hysterical laugh that escaped her didn’t help much but, hey, they had food, food that wouldn’t kill Henry. 

Auralee opened the door up. “We have shelter, and we have meat.”

“Yay.” Henry said with an awkward fist pump. “You finish summoning Satan in there?” 

“Yeah, maybe don’t joke like while in a world that will kill you for it.” She sighed and held the nug out to dangle, running the blade over the jugular to drain the blood. “This has to hang an hour before I dress it.”

“Gods dammit… finally in a world less likely to kill me for being queer and now I have to worry about witch jokes.” Henry groused. “What can I do to help that doesn’t require eyes?” 

“Not sure,” Becky sighed. “I’m going to figure out the kitchen situation.”

“Any chance y’all see a pump? Is it too much to ask for Thedas to have plumbing?” Henry asked hopefully. “Or a well? I can carry water. I’m strong. Blind, but strong.” 

Water… wells were usually placed within thirty yards from most dwellings. “I’ll look around, see if y’all can get a fire going inside, there’s a chimney.”

“I can do fire!” Henry said and… dropped to the ground and started duck walking over the floor, gathering up broken boards when he ran into them. 

Becky turned and started clearing the fireplace. There were pots, some rusted, and there was a little mouse nest in the back.

Auralee found a half rotting rope and tied up the nug to drain outside… safely away from the cabin… bears. There were bears here. Crap. She scrubbed at her hand out of habit and then griminced at the drying blood on her hands. It wasn’t the first time she had to kill an animal up close, but she tried to avoid butchering chickens after that particular experience. 

Their chickens had been for laying only after that. Becky, her Becky, was just old enough to start taking over the feedings and- Nope don’t think… don’t think about it. Water. Well, right. 

There was a well, but no rope or bucket. Auralee thought that Becky… Becky had said she had some paracord. They just needed to find a bucket. 

It was getting dark, the waning light making the Breach all that more pronounced. It was still swirling angrily, thankfully no falling debris this far out but… you could see the projectiles falling if you looked close enough. It was so much… more in reality.

Crap. Reality. 

She could feel her eyes starting to burn at the tell tale signs of tears. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She dug in the back pocket of her jean skirt and pulled out her phone… 82% battery… and their faces. Her kids… Tom… if she wasn’t crying before then she was now. Her husband, her kids. Gone. While she- They were stuck here. Why? How? It didn’t matter, what mattered was that she was here and they weren’t. 

She clicked the phone off (even though all she wanted to do was look at them and cry) and scrubbed at her face. She could cry later. God, she was the only one who had a gun and who could see without glasses. Crap. 

Water, cord, bucket. Don’t think.

  
  
  


This situation was not ideal. 

When falling into an imaginary world, it is best to do so with a bag full of useful items. Also, you’re supposed to be near enough to help that you don’t get murdered. 

And you’re not supposed to do it when you’ve got little kids at home who need you.

It could be a dream. It had often been a dream. Dreams generally went better, though. Less little details, more people to lust over. Flip flops had not been a great shoe choice. Probably she would regret all her fashion choices, but right now there were tasks to focus on. Not focusing on kids, or wife, or… Not focusing on any of that.

Becky had cleaned out the fireplace. It had a nice aesthetic, old fashioned. Dirty. Henry had started a fire, almost singeing his eyebrows off in the process as he had leaned waaaay in to see what he was doing.

“I hope we can get some water to scrub out this pot,” Becky said, examining the pot with the least amount of rust. “It’s dirty, but I think it’ll work. Do you think there might be a garden?”

Henry shrugged. “There’s probably a garden outside, overgrown with how dusty this floor is, but I might be able to find something gone wild. I’ll scream if a bear eats me.” He started shuffling his feet across the floor, feeling his way towards the open door. 

“Perfect,” Becky watched him go, looking doubtful. “No getting eaten by bears.”

“Where are you going?” Auralee asked as she practically ran into Henry at the door.

“Garden. Outside.”

“It’s getting dark enough you won’t be able to see.”

Henry gave her a flat look and waved his hand in front of his face, and Auralee closed her eyes and seemed to count. “Bears, wolves, nighttime predators, Henry.” 

Henry wrinkled his nose but sighed. “Unfortunately, you have a point.” 

“Yeah, we should do that tomorrow. We can eat bland nug. We’re okay. Maybe there’s salt.”

Becky started digging through the cracked containers near the fireplace. She found salt, some stale herbs, and a bag of what had probably been flour, but was now mostly weevils.

“Henry,” Becky called him back in. “You made fire, now your job is to sit on the bed and look handsome until we’ve got dinner.”

“Ugh. I hate being useless.” Henry sighed, but plopped his butt onto the floor and started pulling off his boots. 

“It’s not useless,” Becky shook her head. “You’re Cullen. Very useful, but right now you did your part and you are going to stop because you cannot see.”

He wrinkled his nose again and pulled off his socks. “If someone gets me water I can wash socks so we don't get foot fungus. I can do that blind.” 

“I wonder if they have a washtub. And soap. We really need water.”

“There’s a well, I need rope and a bucket… or something that can at least hold water.” Auralee sighed and then pulled out Henry’s knife that she still had. “I’ll dress the nug. Hopefully it’s not too different from rabbit.”

Becky handed her the cleanest looking bucket. “Your wish is granted. We can use my paracord, I think. Shall I go?”

“No, I’m the one with the gun, remember?” Auralee took the bucket and then gave a wan, exhausted kind of smile. “Sorry- I’m Auralee. First time seeing you in person.”

“Right!” Becky dusted off her hand and offered one to Auralee. “I’m Becky. Very good to meet you, very… unhappy with the circumstances. But hey.”

Auralee’s strained smile faltered slightly but she nodded . “Yeah… it’s nice to meet you, B-“ she closed her eyes on the name and then shook her head. ”I’m just-“ She jerked her thumb towards the door. “Water. Nug.”

“Right. Yes. I’ll….” Becky looked around blankly. “Dishes. Yes. I’ll get things ready for dinner.”

Auralee jerked her chin in a nod and then turned on her heel and then was out the door. They knew each other from fic, and from group chats. They’d figure each other out, eventually. First survive, then stress response, and then...

Becky dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and sighed before going back to the shelves to figure out what was available.

It was quiet in the small cabin for several moments save for her own rummaging when Henry suddenly gasped. “Oh gods, I forgot! Her oldest kid’s name is Becky! She’s probably getting mentally hit upside the head everytime she thinks about your name.” 

“Oh. Oh, shit,” Becky groaned. “I can go by something else. I don’t mind. Anne, maybe.” She sat on the bed and fell over backwards. “I know the whys don’t matter, but I have quite a lot of whys to ask right now. I can think of absolutely no reason why I’d be here with you guys. Or you know, the general why are any of us in Thedas.”

Henry shrugged. “Kaiidth. Not much help, but I only have so much energy for worrying. I’ll worry about the why’s after I am finished worrying about food and water and rogue templars.” He paused and squinted in her direction. “Did you check for spiders first?” 

“I couldn’t find black pepper, so I figured the spiders could substitute,” Becky looked up innocently. “No?”

It wasn’t long before Auralee came back with the bucket full of water and set it down by the fire. “It needs to be boiled.” Then she was gone again presumably to ‘dress’ the nug.

“I’ll boil it,” Becky got up to pour a bit of the water into the cleanest pot, grabbing a scrub brush to clean the heavy layer of dust out first. She went to the doorway to do this, so she could rinse and dump until the pot seemed acceptably clean. She put the pot over the hook in the fireplace, filled it with the remaining water, and swung the hook over the fire so the water could boil. 

“So. How are we cooking the nug? Very boring soup? Put the water in something else to cook and try not to get too much nug stuck to the pan?”

“Boring soup is probably best. Tomorrow when I have daylight I can add whatever I forage to the pot to make it go longer.” Henry said, then started patting the floor in front of him to make his way towards the walls of the cabin. He felt along the walls until his hands ran into the broken down boxes and barrels scattered around, then started prying them open. “Is there enough water to put some on to heat for laundry?” 

“Probably? Especially if she’s willing to get another bucket.”

“As soon as she lets me out of the house I can haul water.” Henry muttered as he sorted through the crate. “Ooh, cloth! Useful. Feels like cotton weave.”

Auralee poked her head in the door, “I need a semi clean surface to debone the meat, it’s skinned. Did you find salt?”

“I found salt!” Becky grabbed it and held it up like a prize. “I think if we’re going to stay here, we should spend tomorrow boiling water and scrubbing this house down.”

Auralee nodded and glanced at the wood table in the corner. “Y’all okay with me working over there? I usually use parchment or butcher paper to cover surfaces but…” she shrugged, “It’ll be messy.”

“Do what you need to do, hun.” Henry said absently. “I’ll scrub up if you get water. I’ll need to stay busy until…” They trailed off and cursed. “I… don’t have my meds. I am going to be miserable for a while and then miserable after.” 

Becky breathed out slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, alright.” That was going to be horrible. 

Auralee sighed heavily, something that was becoming quickly familiar, and dropped the now skinned and decapitated nug onto the table. “Beck… do you have any medication or other substances you will be withdrawing from? Because I'm fairly sure I will have a raging headache tomorrow without coffee.”

“I only just started one,” Becky frowned. “No idea how it’ll go, but I think it should be okay. I hope. Though, you know. Focus will suffer.”

“Well. There’s no… real anything to focus on.” Henry said as he peered closely at the contents of another crate. “Survival, which is mostly Auralee’s stick. I’ll be shaky, sweaty, headaches, and nausea, also anxiety and depression. So that’s fun. I think… I found a book but I don’t recognize the language.” 

“Of course we can’t read.” Auralee sighed again and hung her head, leaning against the table which creaked threateningly making her yank her hands off. “Let’s just hope they don’t speak gibberish as well.”

“Oh, don’t even say that,” Becky groaned. “They probably will. Everything else is shitty, why not that, too?”

Auralee made a huffing sound and then began cutting strips of meat from the nug. “We can cook these with that salt over the fire and the strips will basically be salty jerky.”

“We were thinking soup?” Henry hazarded, still squinting in disappointment at the book.

“Soup spoils too quickly.” Auralee replied as she cut another strip. “We don’t have a way to keep it cold.”

“Oh. Right. No fridges…” Henry finally set the book down and moved to the next item, then let out an excited squeak. “Seeds! I have no idea what kind of seeds because I can’t read these glyphs, but seeds! Well, they’re a legume of some sort. Probably… either white beans or green beans.” 

“That’ll take… three months to start producing,” Auralee sighed again. Lots of sighing. 

“Or maybe a night to soak for food tomorrow?”

“Nah. Not enough to be worth the effort. I’ll stick them in the ground tomorrow just in case. We have no idea how long we’ll be stuck here, and I don't know about you, but I don’t fancy hiking off across the Hinterlands with shit about to go down, no glasses, and no meds.” Henry muttered. 

They all worked quietly for the next several minutes, Becky busied herself by pulling out anything that could be used as a cup or bowl. And after a while, Auralee had strips of salted meat skewered on sticks over the fire.

“The first batch doesn't have to be completely dried of juices because we can eat those tonight but the rest have to be completely dry, like jerky, else the moisture will spoil it and bacteria will grow.” Auralee turned the sticks slowly, then huffed a slight laugh. “Guess that doomsday prepping came in handy after all, huh?” She directed at Henry.

“Yeah. Whoduthunk?” He sighed with a halfhearted smile, sorting out several little cloth bags. “If you make me a needle I found enough cloth and thread to maybe make us some clothes that won’t stand out as badly. Tomorrow I’ll search for wild food, maybe scrounge around the garden.”

“I have a shitty sewing kit. It’s got needles, thread, a few shitty buttons,” Becky offered.

“Bless you. Between us three we might make a functioning person.” Henry joked. 

Becky laughed. “All that daydreaming about Thedas was useful. Gotta pack a few handy things in your purse Just In Case, but nothing too expensive, so it didn’t feel silly.”

Auralee made a ‘Ugh’ sound and then scrubbed at her face. “Guys, this… this is crazy. I mean… Thedas?”

“Yeah,” Becky muttered.

Henry nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been sober two years now and on my meds for the same, so… I don’t think I’m out of it. So.” He paused and rubbed his temples. “What’s that thing my old man is always sayin’? ‘Que sera, sera’, what will be, will be.” He gave a wan smile aimed a little to the left of Auralee. “Maybe we’ll get tossed back just as randomly, yeah?” 

“Maybe,” Becky bit her lip. “I wonder how we got here, though? Is this going to be one of those tropes where one of us has to seduce Solas into sparing people? Mythal says your bits are needed to save the world?”

Henry touched his nose. “Not it. Don’t know about you, but I intend on staying low, staying alive, and staying out of Fen’Harel’s way.” 

Becky laughed. “Do we even want to get involved? Maybe we can just find a safe place and ride it out. I’m not really inclined to want to go to Haven. Unless we leave before it burns.”

“How long until the Inquisition comes out this far?” Henry asked Auralee. “Vaguely. I’d like to stay out of their way, but I’m also much more comfortable with Inquisition than trigger happy templars.” 

Auralee huffed, “That song’s stuck in my head now, thanks for that.” She turned the sticks again and shook her head. “Canonically? I’d say, a few weeks, maybe a month and a half. But who knows, game mechanics might make everything weird and hard to judge.” 

“Ugh. You’re right.” Henry groaned. “Y’all know we’re gonna have to pretend we don’t know anything if they do show up, right? I don’t think any of us are lucky enough to survive questioning.” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely” Becky said fervently. 

Auralee nodded in agreement. “Leliana… crap, she probably wouldn’t think twice about interrogating us.”

Henry shuddered. “Yeah. Let’s avoid that. I’m gonna make us some peasant clothes as soon as possible. What was that mantra your character had? Stay small, stay quiet, stay unnoticed? Something like that.” 

Auralee nodded and scrubbed her face again in a movement that looked a little like a stressed tick by the way she rubbed her hands together afterwards. “Yeah… that, I’m not looking to become a companion. But survival wise, Haven’s the safest place to be.”

“True,” Becky sighed. “But maybe we can get useful in a way that gets us sent somewhere else before Haven falls? Camp cooks! Camp whores! Anything that isn’t being there for that.”

“Yeah… I… am not the best at travel, but I’ll do my best because: yeah. Hey. You’re covered in blood.” Henry said, squinting in Auralee’s direction. He grabbed the blanket again and held it up to her. “Wrap up, I'll wash your clothes for you. We can… figure out how to get to Haven later. After we eat.” 

Auralee blinked and looked down at herself before grimacing and nodding, accepting the blanket. “Cold water gets blood out better than warm.” She blinked again then shook her head. “Why do I sound like the experienced one? I’m never the most experienced one.”

“I know how to get bloodstains out of things, how to create simple machines, grow things, build, and herbal medicine.” Henry said with forced cheerfulness. “We just have different areas of expertise.” 

“I can cook a bit,” Becky said, hesitantly. “I did massage. I’m very good at that. Injury management, increasing function, abdominal massage for gut and reproductive issues. I am lactating? Which… is going to suck soon. I was a caregiver, so body care things, I’m good. But I’m not outdoorsy. I just really like to read. I do read about outdoorsy! So I might randomly know a thing. You never know. I’ll surprise us all.”

“Random knowledge and everything you described is super useful.” Henry reassured her.

Auralee nodded and started to gather the end of her shirt but froze… then flushed and stepped into the little room. Henry laughed and shook his head, but started setting out some water to wash clothes in. 

Auralee came back wrapped up in the blanket and handed Henry her shirt and skirt, laying the gun and leather concealment holster on a chair close by before squatting down awkwardly to turn the sticks of meat again. She was obviously uncomfortable with nudity, but she still had her bra on, she could see the straps and underwear probably and Becky hadn’t seen her hand a pair to Henry so… very modest. 

The meat finally cooked and they got a strip each. Fun fact: nug tasted gamey. According to Auralee it tasted like squirrel meat.

They ate and then they cooked the rest of the meat rubbed with salt. Nug jerky. They then wrapped it in a strip of semi clean cloth Henry had found. Then it was unanimously decided it was time to sleep. Though… sleeping in one bed was… really, really awkward. Really, really, awkward. Auralee seemed to want to sink into the blanket and disappear, Henry was kind of… curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed, shivering, and Becky laid down on the opposite side of the bed from Auralee. 

Awkward.

How long had it been since she had slept without a kid between her and another person? Four years? Something like that…

Becky stared at the cobwebbed, dark ceiling beams and tried to just… sleep. 

Did they have to breathe so loud?

  
  
  
  


Auralee couldn’t sleep, and instead slipped out of the bed and opened the book Henry had found. There was nothing in it she could read, but that wasn’t important right now, what was important was the blank space at the very back of the book. The paper was rough and not at all like her sketch paper back home but it would work. 

Careful, so not to wake Henry, she scooted over to the fire to afford herself some light and opened Henry’s knife and used her thumb to eject a round from her spare clip, the soft metal coating over the bullet was fairly easy to scrape away, revealing the lead underneath. Lead that… a pass over the paper nearly made her cry at the line it made. The point of the bullet was a poor substitute for a graphite pencil but… it would work. 

She wiped her eyes, knowing she’d have to be quick but… it could work. She clicked open her phone and painstakingly copied down the outlines of her kids and her husband. She had 82% but by the time she had the vague placing of their eyes, mouths, and noses right she was down to 54%. Crap. It was selfish, but she couldn’t make herself regret it. She clicked off the phone and continued on filling in what she could from memory. 

Once she was done, she lamented the lack of a fine point for details but. That was her family, vague and bulky lines but, her family. It would still be there to look at even when the phone battery died. The rounded point of the bullet was now stubbed… no good for long range, but it would still fire. Just wouldn’t be accurate unless at close to point blank. She slipped it back into the clip and closed the book, running her hand over the surface before setting it to the side and laying back down. 

She needed to sleep… but sleep was harder to do when your mind was plagued with images of people you rationally know you’ll never see again. Her kids. laughing and smiling. 

Auralee felt the tears begin to fall as she twisted the ring on her middle finger with her thumb. A physical reminder of the families she lost. Logically… rationally, they were stuck here and there was likely no way back. No way back. 

Auralee cried, she tried to remain quiet but… Henry’s arm came around to hold her in an awkward hug. Yeah, that didn’t work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Henry woke before the sun. He tended to. He always had been an early riser, never able to sleep in long, and then he had kids. Kids didn’t sleep in, and his kids were always up early. He wondered how they were- They were fine. Safe. With family. He needed to focus on the people who needed his help. He carefully eased out of Auralee’s grip (she was a cuddler in her sleep) and slipped out of the bed. She woke up and frowned at him, then rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. He moved slowly so not to wake up the others and felt around to get his bearings. 

Auralee’s clothes and their socks were dry by the fire, but he left them there, electing to go barefoot. He picked up the bucket Auralee had used the night before to get water and shuffled to the door, then crouched down to follow the trail of crushed grass barely visible in the silver, pre dawn light. He found the well, figured out how to get the water, and started shuffling back towards the blurry form of the cabin. He stoked up the embers with some of the broken boards still laying around the house and put water on to boil in the pot, then brought in more water. Water was good. When they woke up he could start cleaning things.

He was lifting the water bucket from the well again when he realized something. He was walking… almost fine. His bad knee ached, but it was normal ‘you were on your feet too much’ aching and not… ‘hiked across the Hinterlands’ aching. That was weird. He kicked his leg out slowly a few times. It clicked like normal, but none of the swelling he should have. That… was something he would think about later.

For now, he went out and dropped to all fours to start exploring the edges of the house as best as he could with his horrible eyesight. There was what looked like the broken remains of a fence, and inside were overgrown grasses and vines. There was something that looked… vaguely like elfroot from the game, and a squash gone to seed. He picked those and shoved them in his cargo pants to get the seeds out of later. He also found some dried bean pods, something that looked like a yam vine? He dug it up and found a pair of wizened old yam/root things. One to soup and one to plant maybe. 

He was grabbing up handfuls of clover to make tea when the sound of a horse neighing had him freezing. Horses… meant rich people. Or soldiers. Or both. He quickly crawled (to stay hidden better) back into the cabin and shook Auralee. “Auralee, there’s people outside.”

Auralee’s body went rigid for a second before she shot up (barely missing colliding with his head) and grabbed the gun, then- “Crap, I need my clothes.” Yup, because she was still only in her bra and underwear.

“Gotcha.” Henry grabbed the skirt and shirt and tossed it in her general direction.

He saw Becky move towards the window to peek out, being careful to stay in the corner so she wouldn’t likely be seen. Hopefully. 

There was a bunch of shuffling as Auralee hastily dressed, then moved to the window. “Ah, son of a biscuit! Templars. Three. Crap.”

Henry’s face paled and he whispered shakily. “What do we do? Crap, they probably saw the smoke.” 

“Crap, um… okay, we aren’t Mages so… maybe they are here just to check?” Auralee was scrambling around and then was jumping on one foot as she pulled on her boots. 

“Remember that elf man here in the Hinterlands? They killed him for his ring and he wasn’t a mage.” Henry hissed. “The Templars aren’t with the Chantry anymore, they’re entitled bandits.”

Auralee froze… then scrambled, yanking at her hand. “Crap wedding rings off, earrings too guys. Crap.” 

Henry yanked at his earlobes frantically. He had three piercings on each ear and half of them were locking hoops that literally took half an hour to get on. He accidentally tore his piercing as he forced them back open but ignored the pinch of pain in favor of shoving the little fourteen karat gold hoops into his pockets. 

Becky patted herself down. “I don’t have anything.” She whispered.

“Here.” Auralee shoved her ring at him, then went back over by the window. “Crap, they're coming up, one’s on horseback, one archer, two tanks. Crap, okay, um… crap I gotta go out if I don’t they’ll immediately think we’re apostates and set fire to the place.”

“Should I go with you? Your blind brother?” Henry asked urgently. This was something out of one of his nightmares. “It’s probably not a good idea to be seen as a woman alone with those sorts.” 

“Crap.” Auralee’s voice was panicked. “Okay yeah, they already saw you so… yeah it would look suspicious if you didn’t come out. Oh god, what if I have to-? no, ah crap!” She hissed. “Okay, so they don’t know what a gun is. Gives me an advantage and time. Becky… just stay down away from the window, don’t let them see you. Crap.”

Becky quickly moved away from the window, crawling into the corner of the bed.

Henry reached out and grabbed Auralee’s left arm, loosely so she could yank away at a moment’s notice. His heart was in his throat and his hands were shaking. Crap. Templars. 

“Okay… they’re close, if I say ‘down’ dive, okay?” Auralee’s arm was shaking under his hand. “We… we were headed for Redcliffe… and stopped for the night. Ah crap.”

“We were headed for Redcliffe and stopped for the night. I’m mostly blind so it’s slow travelling.” Henry whispered, repeating the instructions to make sure he had heard them right and remembered them. “You say ‘down’, I drop. Alright.” 

“Alright. Becky, stay down.” She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Henry could see the blurry forms of the three that Auralee had described. The one on the horse didn’t dismount and he didn't know if that was good or not.

“Who are you and what are you doing out here? This is no place for a pair of women to be wandering by themselves.” One of them said in a thick Ferelden accent. 

Henry grit his teeth at the misgendering but stayed quiet. Auralee was the better speaker of the two of them. 

“Hello, we… are on our way to Redcliffe, Serrahs,” Auralee’s voice was slightly higher pitched than normal but at least she was talking. “My- my sister got sick and we were uncertain if it… spreads.”

That sounded like a cue to cough. Henry inhaled and contracted his chest to make the deep, raspy cough that rattled and sounded terrible. It hurt like heck to do, but it sounded nasty. He kept up the cough until he felt a little dizzy, then gasped and straightened, pretending to lean on Auralee for support. If there was one thing he was good at, it was faking being sick. “Sorry.” 

There was a long silence and then one of the blurs started to move and- “Down!” Auralee wrenched away and then- a loud  **‘bang’** .

Henry dropped to the ground and covered his head with his arms, flinching at the sharp cracks of the gun and trying not to cry at the horrible, gut shaking sound.  **‘Bang’** .  **‘Bang** .’ 

And then there was just an echoing ringing in his ears and the shaky sounds of Auralee sucking in a frantic breath. “Crap, oh Crap! That’s a… crap!”

She sounded distressed. He needed- He forced his arms off of his head and stood up, ignoring his shakiness in favor of trying to help her. “Are- Are you okay?” Somehow he knew that she hadn’t missed. Well. There would have been more than three shots if she had missed. Look at him! Being observant. 

“No… I-“ there was a gagging sound and then Auralee dashed to the side and there was a splattering sound. She was vomiting.

“Oh, fuck.” Becky said from the door of the cabin. “Oh-”

“Can you get her some water?” Henry asked and he saw the blurry form of Becky duck back into the house. What… what could he do? Crap. She had killed someone, she wasn’t okay. “What… what do I do? How do I help?” 

All that was coming from Auralee was heaving sounds and… there was a horse. A horse that miraculously hadn’t run off with the gunshots. Good horse. 

Okay. He couldn’t… he was terrible at comforting. But he was good at shoving things away to think about later. They had three bodies. There were bears and wolves. He needed to get the bodies away from the house. He could do that. Becky came out of the house and moved towards Auralee and he left her to try and help. He shuffled towards the horse and cautiously reached out towards it. It’s head jerked and it danced nervously, but he managed to find the reins and it didn’t try to run off or run him down, which was great when it came to horses. He shuffled back to the house and looped the reins around a broken board and then went back to the bodies. 

What could he do with them? He didn’t have enough wood to make a pyre and there wasn't enough time for him to dig a grave with his bare hands- wolves. Right. He was really, really glad he couldn't see clearly right now. He cautiously pulled the weapons from the corpses, heaving them over at the quiver and he swallowed his nausea to get at their belt pouches and boots. They felt lighter than a fully armored, full grown man should be. He had picked up enough ripe roadkill to be able to do this. No different than scooping up a bloated raccoon to deflesh and keep the bones. He couldn't see them, so that’s what they were. Oversized, armored racoons. With daggers. And a rope. 

A rope. Maybe they could put the bodies on the horse and send it off? But no, there was no way he was going to be able to lift them onto a horse’s back, even with them seeming lighter than what they should. He didn’t know enough about horses. He went back over to Auralee, kneeling cautiously in front of her. Becky had wrapped her in a blanket and shoved a glass of water into her hands. 

“Auralee, I’m sorry to ask, but can a horse drag three bodies if I tie the rope to the saddle? Is that possible?” 

“I- um..” Auralee’s hand moved up to scrub at her face as if trying to ground herself. “I- yeah… yeah, it could. Sorry, I’m…” her hand flopped around in a vague gesture.

“Okay. Thank you.” He hesitantly reached out and patted her shoulder. He had no idea how to… people. He scooted back before standing up so he wasn't looming over her and went to… well, tie three corpses to a horse… and then, again, he ran into a snag. “Crap. I can’t see. I know where the wolves are in theory, but I can’t see or ride a horse well.” 

“I… I’ll help.” Auralee’s voice came out shakily. “I… did- did they have supplies?”

“I took everything useful off of them, but I haven’t checked the horse yet.” Henry answered as gently as he knew how. “I’ll do that real quick. They had rope and daggers though.”

“Ch-check for a tent? I- if there’s a tent… they might be alone.” Auralee sounded frustrated. “Crap. I- I’m in sh-shock.” 

Becky grabbed the bucket and went for water, saying something about making tea for Auralee. 

Henry cautiously went to the horse and felt over its saddle for straps. That was the girth, that was the… chest strap thingy… pommel… there. He managed to get the saddle bags/pack stuff off of the horse and laid it down to go through. There was a big roll of oiled canvas right on top. “I think this is a tent.”

He rolled the pack back up and hefted it onto his shoulder, again lighter than he expected, to shuffle inside and drop it off behind the ragged crates. They could go through it later. He did the same with the swords and the belts, but put on one of the daggers. He might not be able to see, but a knife is a knife and is useful. He did find some sort of dried bread and brought it out to Auralee. “Here. it’s… as close to sugar as we have.” 

Auralee shook her head and leaned away. “I- I can’t eat- Not right now.” 

“I’ve got water,” Becky said, heading back past with the bucket. “I’ll make some tea with some of the plants around here. That’s at least something. Evergreens have… something that’s good, you can have tea from them.”

“There are some bundles of clover laying in the old garden that are good for tea.” Henry said.

Auralee scrubbed at her face again and sighed. “Yeah… tea, yeah, I- I can ride… I had horses.” 

“Probably a gross thing in general, but are we in a hurry?” Becky asked after getting the water on to boil. “Because you should lay down. And they’re not going anywhere.”

She was right… they weren’t going anywhere.

  
  
  


Twenty-eight rounds left. The breach had been stabilized on the third day, they had no idea who the Herald was. The phones had died, even when not being used the battery’s didn’t last long. Henry had shut his off and taken the battery out the first day before it completely died. Auralee had told him he needed a new one… but it really didn’t matter now. 

No more Templars came by the cabin, thank God. Auralee didn’t want to have to ever do that again. She still woke up in cold sweats from the memory of the Templars nodding to each and then the archer had notched an arrow, then had a gaping hole where his face should have been. The image was burned into her mind and still turned her stomach. 

They had gotten rid of the bodies, another thing burned into her mind. (She killed and disposed of three people.) The horse they had kept, a beautiful brown gelding Becky named Castrato. It was a hilarious name.

Auralee had taken one of their daggers and the bow. The recurve bow was different then her compound she had used for hunting, it took less effort to draw and hold the drawn position than she had expected, but it still had a good impact strength and took a lot of practice and a lot of bruised wrists. Henry made a wrist guard out of the leather boots he had taken from the templars to help with that as soon as he realized. He also shared his theory that the gravity here was less than earth’s gravity, rambling about his knee and the weight of a bucket of water.

She was inclined to agree with him, things seemed easier here. Running wasn’t as hard, climbing a tree for eggs wasn’t as difficult as it should’ve been… and things only got easier the more active she was… which was a lot more. 

They had tested it by testing the depth of the well using rocks, measuring how deep it was with the rope, then dropping the rock and the measurements hadn’t matched up. Thedas had less gravity. They weren’t sure how much less, (Henry had given her a blank, exhausted look when she had asked if he remembered the math and said he didn’t have the energy to figure it out.)

Henry had also painstakingly made a pair of dresses for her and Becky out of the fabric he had found in the house. They were simple, basically a tube over the chest held up by straps that they tied over the shoulder and a slightly flared skirt. A sash to cinch the waist and then a simple capelet type thing to cover their shoulders. Her skirt, he cut up the front and back and made sort of culottes for her. It… was not fashionable, but it worked. He barely had enough fabric after that to make himself a pair of shapeless pants and a simple shirt, but at least he wasn’t wearing a Disturbed band shirt in Thedas now. (Which, thinking about it now, was probably why the Templars attacked. It looked an awful lot like the image of a demon for their point of view. She had mentioned it to Henry and he had promptly cut it up into squares to use as reusable toilet paper. They boiled it clean every night but it took some getting used to.) 

It had been about the first week after the Templars that Auralee truly broke down and bawled. She had killed people, sure it was in self defense but that didn’t take away from the horror that she was capable of killing someone. She took a dagger to her hair, cutting her brown hair to the nape of her neck, shortest she ever had it in her life. She told herself it was more practical. But in all honesty, it felt like an acknowledgement, an acknowledgement that things were different and she had to be different to survive. To keep Becky and Henry alive.

It helped… made the transition into the person she knew she needed to be more real. (Only then she secretly regretted it later when she couldn’t braid it and woke up to find it sticking out in ten different directions.) They had called her paranoid, books on survival, hunting, fishing, preparations for this kind of thing… never anything she seriously thought she’d need. Now look at her. Three men dead, and she would sell her soul for her bug-out bag. 

Henry had withdrawals from his meds; it was horrible. The first week without them, he barely moved out of bed. Becky thankfully didn’t withdraw from hers too badly and was able to help Henry through the worst of it. In the weeks after the sickness and shakes had passed, he started crying randomly or, worse in her opinion, would stare blankly off in the distance until they shook him back to reality… if they could. Sometimes he just robotically sewed or cleaned or worked in the garden without speaking for days at a time. 

She did her best to make sure he had what he needed, but it had been so long since they were kids, and since he didn’t have his meds she felt out of touch. Some of it she remembered: Direct instructions. Reassure. Praise, repeat. Becky was a godsend, helping in other ways and giving Henry someone to talk to and keep an eye on him when she couldn’t. 

Auralee's head pounded most mornings from lack of caffeine, but that was the worst of it for her, thank god. Just imagine how screwed they’d be if at least one of them wasn’t functional. She shed her ever present baby weight fast, partly due to increased activity, the lack of cereal, but mostly because of stress. They all shed some baby weight, though Henry was not happy about losing his.

Auralee dreaded it but she had started venturing out on Castrato with her gun and the bow and the fishing kit Becky had miraculously brought. She knew the lake was somewhere around here and that meant fish.

Luckily the wildlife was pretty plentiful, most hunting trips resulted in something, (mostly nug because, like previously stated in the game, they were stupid and plentiful) it was fairly easy to avoid mages and Templars, especially knowing where their camps were. But there were still close encounters. She hated it, but she had started hanging one of the Templar shields on the side of Castrato’s saddle. Mages avoided her if they saw it and Templars… usually waved and then paid her no mind. To their Lyrium addled minds she was one of them, thus no threat and it made things so much simpler. 

Seeing ruined carts, camps, and dead people was starting to become a given every outing she made. She never thought of herself as becoming cold but… scavenging from what she found turned out to be a lifesaver on more than one occasion. Salt here, beans there, flour (not that Henry could eat it but it was good to have on hand. He was culturing a sourdough starter so they could make bread for Becky and herself.), ropes and, most importantly, arrows. Despite being able to use the bow, she was far from an expert and honestly had no idea how to correctly fletch an arrow so the ones she found in good condition were scavenged. Often from bodies… Auralee hated Thedas. It was cold and unforgiving. 

The more she went out, the more determined she was to get them to Haven, from Haven to Skyhold. There they would be safe from all of this. She had tried to get more fabric to make a second set of clothes, but most of the clothes and fabric she found was… unusable. At least Becky had some proper boots now. She had wisely not told her where she got them… these were horrors she would spare them if she could. 

They were doing surprisingly well with nug meat and Henry’s foraging, but fish was good and plentiful. Auralee was starting to dry and preserve some of the extra meat… just in case. She had no idea what season it was, it felt like late spring (Henry found blueberries so that probably meant early summer) but who knew if that was true in Thedas, weather was regional in game. Best to have some food set aside for winter… or war… or they had to run… or- okay there were a lot of reasons. Best to be prepared.

Becky and Henry would go out to forage plants and garden, Becky acting as Henry's eyes and occasionally shaking him back to reality when he zoned out. The garden was doing well, they had already gotten the first crop of turnips. While they did that, Auralee searched out the lake. She knew where it was, only problem being navigating around the rifts so as not to draw attention to demons. Lots of detours, but it was close now, should be just around that hill.

Castrato threw his head around a little, pulling at the reins, he probably smelled the water. That was good, now to hope there were no bears close by. Horses could outrun a bear. She just had to be  _ on _ the horse. 

Luckily, the day looked like it was going to be a good one and there were no bears to be seen. Just fennecs and nugs… and one, Sir Woolsy. Yes, the flame coated ram was right there, staring… right at her with eyes far too intelligent. He left her alone, she left him alone, it seemed to be a mutual agreement, just without words, which was creepy but… not thinking about that.

Everything was going great. She picked a spot, a good ways from the lake cabin and had caught exactly one fish so far. It wasn't the best time for fishing, honestly, but with how far it was from the house she didn't have much choice. She should probably ask Henry to weave those fish traps he had rambled about. Leave them here and come out to check them. Castrato let out a snort, but she didn't look up from the water. 

"Easy boy. Just have to get enough to feed everybody." The grasshoppers here were easily caught for bait, so she was re-baiting her hook, hoping the live bait would entice the fish to bite when… cold metal touched the back of her neck. 

“We don’t need your trouble, Templar.”

“Ah crap.”

  
  
  
  


Life was weird now. Becky had thought a lot about what life in Thedas might be like for her. This… wasn’t exactly how she’d pictured it. A house in the middle of nowhere, a garden, homemade clothes. No kids, no phone, sharing a bed with two practical strangers/friends. (Henry had started sleeping next to her with his back pressed against hers to soak up as much body heat as he could. He was truly a delicate hothouse orchid.)

It was weird.

On the bright side, she was learning so much about plants from following Henry around and making sure he didn't accidentally fall off of a cliff, and she really enjoyed that. It was also amazing getting to spend so much time with Henry. They were new friends, with much enthusiasm before Thedas. There had been flirting, but it was safe - they lived very far away from each other, nothing could come from it.

Except...

There he was, working hard in the sun, trying to keep them alive. And it was… awkward.

If the universe wanted to toss her into all this trauma - losing her family, her world, ending up in a world on the edge of destruction… why’d it have to add such a lovely distraction on top? 

Becky told Henry to stay and not get eaten by bears, and went back in the house to get a drink for them both. By the time she got back outside, he had shed his shirt in favor of just working in his sports bra as he levered a rock out of the garden area. She had always liked shoulders, and now there they were, in full view… strong muscle covered in a bit of soft flesh, stretch marks decorating his stomach...

“Fuck,” Becky muttered. “Do you uh... “

Henry looked up and smiled. “You need somethin’?”  
“Thirsty?”

“Oh! Yeah!” He hefted himself to his feet and reached blindly towards her. “Thanks!”

She handed up a cup full of cold pine tea, hastily looking away to the path Auralee had taken that morning, wondering when she’d be back. It was scary out there. She had proven that she could take care of herself already, but anything could happen. She saw a pair of riders coming and froze at the sight. She felt a twist of anxiety. 

“Is that-” Becky started quietly, moving to stand a bit in front of Henry and squinting, trying to recognize them. They couldn’t do much without Auralee- which, oh, good. One of them was Auralee, the other was... “I think it’s Blackwall, by the beard.”

“What’s he doing here?” He hissed and scrambled for his shirt. “He creeps me out so bad and I’m going to have to pretend I don’t know him.”

Becky helped him with his shirt. “Yeah, I don’t know. But if we’re with him, we will more likely meet the Inquisition. And he protects people. Probably.”

“Hopefully…” Henry picked up the stick he had been using as a lever and moved to stand near her. She nudged his shoulder to face him in the right direction. He really had terrible eyesight.

“Hey, guys.” Auralee said as they got close. She slid off of Castrato and smiled nervously. “I found a Warden.” 

“You sure did,” Becky said. “Is he house trained?”

“Becky!” Auralee hissed in a scandalized tone while Henry made an odd snorting noise that was probably a laugh. 

Blackwall laughed and dismounted. Oddly, he wasn’t near as tall as she thought he’d be. Only maybe three inches taller than her and Henry. “Usually. Been awhile since it mattered much.”

Henry shifted awkwardly. “I’m Henry. This is my wife, Becky.” 

“Henry? Odd name for a woman.”

“I’m a man.” Henry said with a twist of his mouth as he looked away and started tapping the ground with his toes.

Blackwall glanced at Henry’s chest and frowned, but fortunately didn't argue.

“That’s my  _ brother _ .” Auralee said, putting emphasis on the word. “He can’t see really well.” 

“Right.” Blackwall seemed like he was back footed. “Um. Warden Blackwall, at your service.” He shoved his hand out, probably for a handshake, and Henry shied backwards. 

Becky stepped forward and shook his hand firmly. “Fantastic. What’s going on? Are there darkspawn nearby? Meeting new neighbors?”She looked to Auralee, questioningly.

Blackwall glanced at his hand when she let it go and then dropped it to his side.

“I… told him about how we are kind of stuck out here and trying to avoid the violence and… stuff and he offered to come out and… offer protection.” Auralee said, still sounding really uncertain. 

“We only have one bed.” Henry interjected from over Becky’s shoulder. 

Blackwall’s eyes widened. “Oh. I’m not-”

“He’s not staying with us.” Auralee interjected. “I was just showing him where we live. He said he would check in on us when he can. The Templars are getting closer.” 

“Yeah. He probably knows how to use a sword.” Henry said and started shuffling back away from him. 

“I do.” Blackwall said.

“I invited him for dinner.” Auralee said awkwardly.

“We can go get more water,” Becky said.

Auralee made a throat clearing noise that probably meant she wanted to talk to them. “I got fish.”

“That’s firmly your department, sis.” Henry said with a forced smile. 

“But we could-” Becky tried but then shook her head, this was too much effort. “Fuck it. Blackwall, we’re going to go talk over there for a bit, can you give us some privacy?”

He blinked and looked startled for a second, but nodded. “Oh. Of course. I’ll… tend the horses?” 

“Great!” Becky smiled and waved her arm. 

Blackwall started walking towards the horses and Auralee waited until he was a bit away before she sighed and ran a hand through her hair and then tugged on her ear slightly. “Sorry guys, I just… it made sense. The Herald will come look for him and then we might get to piggyback with some scouts to Haven.” She winced. “I might have played up the helpless women and blind brother, bit though.” 

“I’m honestly fine with it. Even with his general creepiness and beardiness, he knows how to use a sword and we stand a better chance against the bandits and Templars with him checking on us.” Henry said with a shrug, tapping his toes against the ground again. “And I am blind and helpless.” 

“It was smart,” Becky added. “We need help, and we know him. He’s ridiculously proper, and will save us from being stabbed. We just have to hide our Earth shit and start working on sounding like we’re from here.”

“Y’all’ll have to help me with that.” Henry muttered. “I’m a terrible liar.” 

Auralee sighed again. “He should only be here every other evening or so, said he’s helping out some other farmers here.”

“That’s good. I’d spaz if he was looming all… beardy and shit all day.” Henry shuddered. 

“Though that’s feeding someone else, hopefully he can help a bit with that,” Becky rubbed her face. Thedas was so  _ hard _ . 

“It's only every other day, one meal and there’s plenty of fish if you can weave some traps?” Auralee gave a half smile. 

“Yeah… just need to… grass, and twist…” Henry muttered absently and shuffled off to plop down by some tall grass, apparently distracted by a project. So far they had not seen any snakes, thankfully.

Auralee shook her head and then cast Becky an apologetic smile. “I’ll cook tonight if you want?”

“Cool!” Becky said. “I could make flatbread?”

“Yeah, that will go good, I don’t have any lemon but the salt and smoke should give it a good flavor.” She huffed. “Pecan wood would have made it amazing.” 

Auralee ended up using nug fat with salt and wild garlic that Henry had found to sear the trout like fish in a skillet that she had scavenged a week ago. The flatbread and turnips from the garden roasted on the side. 

By the time the food was ready to eat, Blackwall had gone up and assessed the roof, Becky wouldn’t have put it high on the list of priorities, but it was nice of him to help, and Henry had a good length of grass rope twisted up. He was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, rocking rhythmically as he twisted up the strands of grass together. Every now and then he would pause in the deft movements of his fingers to raise a hand and flap it near his head before resuming his rope making.

Blackwall paused as he came into the cabin and frowned at Henry. “Did he get kicked by a horse when he was young?” 

Becky hissed, angry at the assumption.

There was a loud clang as the cast Iron skillet was slammed down, unfortunately making Henry jump and flinch as Auralee and Becky both leveled a glare on the man. “Are those Orlesion or Ferelden manners, Warden Blackwall?” Auralee practically hissed at the man. “Where I'm from you do not insult the family of the person who’s feeding you.”

Blackwall’s eyes widened and then he blinked and did a weird head bow thingy. “I did not mean to offend, my lady. My words were crude and ill thought out. Forgive me.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with him,” Becky said, watching Henry. “You know how people vary in how deeply they feel things, how expressive they are? He feels more than most. And he speaks his emotions with his body. He’s happy. Sometimes happy fills you up so much, you gotta flap.”

It was painfully clear that Blackwall wasn’t getting what she was saying because… right, Medieval mindset. Wonderful, This was going to be a long wait for the Herald to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

It was every bit as awkward and stressful as Henry had anticipated when Blackwall came around. He wasn’t sure what the guy had said or done, but Becky and Auralee both kept shooting him dirty looks every time he tried to talk to him… so he had to have said something. Take a dart board to guess at what. The guy did fix the leaks in the roof though. 

Henry had managed to weave a good bit of grass rope and then he wove a few fish trap baskets with the rope and some of the dried vines he had pulled out of the garden. They wouldn’t last as long as a good nylon rope, but they’d suffice for a month or so. 

Auralee took them out the day after they were finished to set them out, taking the bones and organs of the last nug they killed with her to put in them as bait. It paid off because after two days, Auralee came back from the lake with a string full.

Blackwall, despite his beardy weirdness, was actually very useful, and definitely got along better with Auralee after her general anger had passed. Auralee was like that, she was quick to anger in defense of her friends but once apologies were made she was also quick to forgive. (not like him. Henry could hold a grudge for decades.) 

Henry… just kind of avoided him over the following… some sort of time frame. He got another crop of turnips, so it was more than a few days, less than a few months. He wasn’t much for words anyway, and Blackwall had obviously said something to rile Becky and Auralee up, so Henry just… stayed polite and minded his own business. There was too much to do anyway. 

There were gardens to tend, plants to forage, things to sew and fix and… There was a lot to do when he could manage to get himself out of bed. Becky was helpful with that. She would get ideas and he liked making her happy, so he’d get out of bed and do what she suggested, hoping to get that happy eye crinkling smile from her.

He even put together a few stones and had Becky help him walk a wide circle around the house while he focused and muttered his protection spells under his breath as he placed the stones, warding the property from people with ill intentions. It might be silly to try earth magic here, but it made him feel better. Becky figured so much of Thedas was about willpower and intent, it made sense to try and she told him so when he apologized for taking up her time.

Becky was wonderful, honestly. She hovered around, trying to keep him safe, trying to learn how to help. She talked a lot, jumping from thought to thought without much thought about cohesiveness. Henry liked listening to her talk. She had a nice voice and interesting thoughts and didn’t seem to mind that he didn't reply too often. If you just let her talk, she’d eventually talk around the rapid fire thoughts that had led from one thought to a seemingly random one. She was very smart and energetic, and he liked having her around. 

She and Auralee were tentatively figuring out how to interact with each other. Becky was a little nervous as Auralee had a serial killer resting face, but Auralee was sweet and kind and once she got past the name thing, they got along pretty well. They both sang a lot, vastly different songs, but the singing was nice. Auralee sang her religious songs and some of the softer songs she had learned, and Becky was like listening to those mashups he liked where she’d start out on one song and end up three songs away but it all fit. Or she’d make up her own songs. It was fun. They didn’t ask him to sing, which was great as he… really didn't feel like singing. 

Well. Today he felt like singing. Or shrieking. Henry was jittery, his skin crawling and his hands shaking. His eyes kept jumping uselessly around, searching for something to focus on in the blurry, smudged haze that was his world now. He paced until his bad knee hurt and then he made some more rope, and then when sitting still was too much to bear, he boiled water and did laundry.

It wasn’t until Auralee stumbled out of bed and out the door to find the Latrine they had dug, that he realized he had accidentally stayed up all night. The cabin was clean and there was a nice coil of rope made, and he had also carved himself a nalbinding needle, but he still felt like he had chugged a pot of coffee brewed with energy drinks. His eyes felt gritty but there was no way he would be able to sleep right now. 

Gods, he missed his meds. He had forgotten how exhausting his manic states could be. He was going to crash hard.

He couldn’t eat much of breakfast, his stomach jumping and his attention wandering. There was so much to do. Auralee was moving stiffly like she was hiding being in pain. 

“I’m going to search for a willow tree.” He said as soon as he had noticed it. Was it her bad ankle? Apparently he had been quiet for too long because everyone startled. He could make willow bark tea and make low grade aspirin.

Auralee frowned looking up from the eggs she had gotten from some kind of bird’s nest, they tasted like quail eggs. “There’s a few willow trees, I think by the lake.”

“Oh. That’s too far out for me.” He tapped his foot against the ground and scratched at his wrist. Then made himself stop scratching as soon as he realized he was doing it. “I need bark and some of the whippy branches. Maybe next time you check the traps. I should- I should find something. There’s a smudge of green out there that should be like a bush or somethin’ and I can try to find more greens or berries. I think there are wild carrots ‘round here.” 

Auralee nodded and shoved the last of her eggs into her mouth before standing and grabbing her boots from the door. “I’ll go today. I wanted to ride by Harding’s camp and check on how crossroads are doing.”

Alright, Henry was going to admit it, he was a little jealous. Auralee had run into Lace Harding two weeks ago while scavenging from an overturned cart abandoned on the road, luckily the Inquisition scouts hadn’t outright shot her. After explaining they were staying close by and she was just out getting game and supplies, Harding had let her go, but Auralee rode back every few days to say ‘hi’ and to ‘trade’, but really to see if she could catch sight of the Herald. Nothing so far other than some of the rifts she had to go around to get to the lake had been closed. It wasn’t fair though. Lace Harding! Henry would admit to a weakness for short, freckled, red heads. 

Henry tapped the ground absently with his toes. He wondered if he would ever get to see again. He had tried a multitude of ways to fix his glasses, he even turned some sap he was able to collect into glue, but with how clumsy he was and the special lens shapes, they just broke again in a matter of hours so he had just carefully wrapped the lenses up and put them away with his phone so he didn’t risk losing them.

“Might snag a ram. I have enough arrows.” Auralee’s words drew him from his thoughts, she was by the door, doing something. 

“And I can use the sinew. I theoretically know how to process it. I can practice.” He said and then started feeling along the wall for the pan he had been using to carry his forage in. “But greens.” He could get greens.

“Give me a second, I’ll go with you.” Becky said, happily. “I’m learning so much.”

Auralee said goodbye and headed out on Castrato, and Becky chatted cheerfully at him as she helped guide him out to the green smudge he had seen. He was pretty sure if he was just near sighted he wouldn’t be as bad off, but he had astigmatisms as well which distorted things and sometimes made him see double, overlapping shapes, and retinal scarring that gave him massive blind spots. (that he forgot about a lot because brains fill in what they think should be in blind spots, but then people would just appear in his blind spots and scare the crap out of him.) But Becky was really good at guiding him, and she talked and sang enough that she didn’t startle him, and they safely made it to the brush.

Henry found some blackberries, which he asked Becky to pick since he couldn’t see through the leaves well enough to spot them. While she did that, he sat on the ground and started scooting his butt across the grass while he peered at the wild greenery. (He really missed his glasses.) He eventually managed to scoot near a patch of chickweed. Tasted like spinach and grew like a weed. Perfect. He started gathering up that, as much as he could without harming it, shoving sprigs of it into his mouth while he gathered. Two thirds was the rule of thumb. Leave the last third to go to seed and spread. 

He examined a plant that looked like mint, but didn’t smell like it. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was, so he just scooted on by it.

“What are you doing?” 

A strange woman’s voice (deep, nice, not one he recognized) said above him and he shrieked and scrambled away from the massive blur he hadn’t noticed getting close. Oh gods, there were four blurs and he hadn’t heard any of them. He scrambled to his feet and backed away. “Gathering.” He couldn’t see! “Who are you?” Please don’t be Templars. Please don’t be Templars. “Please don't be Templars.”

“It’s alright. We’re with the Inquisition.” One of the taller blurs said, the one with the nice voice. She had something above her head that might be horns or a fancy helmet.

Henry backed up and then tripped, because of course he did. He flailed to try and catch his balance, then flinched away when the blur reached towards him, awkwardly raising his arms to shield his head. 

“Woah, easy there.” A large hand landed on the back of his neck with the awkward, skin crawling sensation he always got when strangers touched him, an odd buzzing and itching that he never got used to, and then was just as suddenly removed with a shocked gasp. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Becky called out from a distance, far enough he couldn’t see her. He hadn’t realized how far he had scooted off. 

He scratched at the back of his neck and backed up again. “We- we don’t want trouble. We’re just getting food, that’s all.” 

“What is wrong with your neck?” Becky blurted out and he saw her reach for him, but he moved away, not wanting to be touched again.

“What-?” He felt like crying, he was so tired. And anxious.

“Well… that’s a plot twist I can sell.” A very, very familiar voice came from the shortest blur in the bunch.  _ Varric _ ! Varric?

“What?” Henry forced out again. He felt like he was being stared at but he couldn’t see and Becky said there was something wrong with his neck- “What?”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t see it, but you have a very large green handprint on the back of your neck right now.” Becky said, inspecting his neck without getting too close. “And the woman with the glowing hand now has a green palm so- something weird? Right?” 

“They are called soul marks.” Another very familiar voice said. Solas. Ah crap. The last person Henry wanted to run into and-

“Wait, what? Soul what?” He felt his pulse tick up. Soulmarks? That… wasn’t good. That came with magic, and expectations, and stuff he didn't know about...

“Soul marks. We… we’re apparently soulmates.” The first voice said faintly. “I… never expected to find you.”

“Find me?!” He wasn’t anyone’s soulmate! He was married and had kids and he was autistic and had hella anxiety and depression and he didn’t even like to be touched half the time?! He couldn’t- He wasn’t- He felt his chest constrict and his already shitty eyesight blurred with stinging tears as he backed up and fell to the ground, panic clawing at his throat. 

  
  
  
  


Soulmates.

What the hell?

They were in a soulmate AU? 

Which, Becky could figure out how she felt about that later. It had taken a while for Henry’s panic attack to pass. She had crouched in front of him and kept up the stream of reassurance that he wasn’t in trouble, that everything was going to be alright, and then once he could find his breath, a random string of math questions that seemed to calm him down. The Herald and companions (Varric, Solas, and Bull) had watched with perplexed, concerned expressions. Eventually she had managed to get him mobile at least, and he had shuffled along beside her while counting out shaky breaths as she kept him from tripping. 

They were back at the cabin and Becky made pine tea and tucked Henry onto the bed with the blanket. She gave everyone tea and then… stared at them. Because, holy shit, they were right here! The Herald was apparently a qunari woman, and judging by the staff on her back, a mage. And she kept looking from the forest green palm of her left hand and then to Henry, who had a matching handprint on the back of his neck. She looked… longing.

“So. Soulmarks? How exactly does that work?” 

Adaar pulled her black eyes from Henry and looked at her with a confused frown. “You do not know?”

“We… keep to ourselves?” Becky shifted uncertainly, and gestured toward Henry. “I mean, my husband is practically blind, I barely know how to survive, and his sister is the one who actually… talks to people.”

Adaar’s eyes closed at that and then nodded in what seemed like acceptance of something. “Husband… of course.” She sighed and then shook her head. “It is nothing.”

“A soul mark is a rare and complicated type of latent magic that activates when two people of compatible spirits touch for the first time.” Solas said evenly yet still somehow sounding sage, studying her and Henry with a curious tilt to his bald head, it really did look like an egg. “It is fairly rare for two compatible spirits to meet each other, so little is known on exactly how the magic works, though it is more common with those sensitive to the fade.” He paused and then added curiously. “Though neither of you seem to be mages.” 

“Probably… not?” Oddly enough, Becky hadn’t thought to try and levitate anything or set something on fire with her mind since coming to Thedas. She needed to do that next time she had some privacy. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. “So. What are you doing out here?”

Adaar’s eyes had strayed over to where Henry was curled up and they snapped back to her at the question. “We were searching for a Warden. Do you know where we can find him?”

“Oh. Yes, actually.” Becky nodded. “He checks in on us every other day to help keep us all safe from bandits and Templars, which seem to be interchangeable. He’s out doing… Warden stuff I think, but should be here for dinner.” They had enough right? “Would you… like to stay and eat with us?”

“Oh, we don’t want to impose-” Adaar started to disagree, but Henry spoke up from the depths of the blanket.

“You can stay. Eat. It’s… I’ll- I wanna talk t’ y’all when I even out.” He said quietly, then retreated back to the corner of the bed. Adaar looked relieved at the invitation. 

So, that was how the Herald and three companions ended up sitting at the table drinking tea. Even Solas politely sipped. She supposed pine wasn’t known for keeping you awake. The Iron Bull looked adorable cradling his undersized cup in his enormous hands, on a chair Becky really wasn’t sure was going to support his weight. He was  _ enormous _ . 

She wanted to climb him.

And inspect the texture of his horns, and the top of his head where the skin started to transition into horns. And his arms. Mmmm those  _ arms _ . 

Becky impulsively reached out and poked Bull’s massive bicep and then looked to see if her finger had changed colors. But no, nothing. She sighed. Bull grinned and rubbed the spot, and looked her over.

“Did… you just check if the qunari merc was your soulmate?” Varric asked incredulously, leaning back in his chair with an amused smile.

“Was that rude?” Becky asked, looking between them. “Soul mates are apparently a thing, he’s in here looking like  _ that… _ a girl can dream, can’t she? Can I check you too?” She grinned at him, playfully reaching out to poke him, but he leaned back and held up his hands.

“I’m flattered, but no.” He laughed, and that seemed to break some of the tension. 

Eventually, Henry scooted off of the bed and towards the table, though he stayed out of arm’s reach and wrapped up in the blanket. “I’m Henry.” 

“Taashath Adaar.” 

“Taashath. Calm. It’s pretty.” Henry mumbled into the blanket. 

“You speak qunlat?” Bull asked, leaning forward in interest.

“I know a little of a lot of things.” He shrugged and looked away, tapping his toes against the floor.

“I’m Becky.” Becky announced, realizing she had forgotten to do introductions.

Solas inclined his head, “I am Solas."

He sure was! Solas, Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel Solas. 

“Varric Tethras, and the big one is The Iron Bull.” Varric said in a friendly tone as he jerked his thumb towards Bull. “Just call him Bull or Tiny if it’s too much of a mouthful.” That resulted in a slight playful shove from Bull. Oh, he’d definitely be a mouthful.

Henry disagreed. “Names are important, they are significant.  _ The _ Iron Bull is a different name than Bull.” He paused and pulled the blanket further up over his head. 

Bull made a ‘huh’ noise and asked casually. “So, you two have been living out here alone?” 

“Henry’s sister lives with us. She’s the only one who knows how to hunt and talk to people so she’s out right now. Warden Blackwall started checking in on us a few weeks ago because it’s scary out there.” Becky offered with a shrug. “Henry knows plants and I… well, I clean and help him not run into things. We’re surviving.” 

“You setting up here permanently or…?” Varric asked, trailing off questioningly at the end.

“Too many Templars.” Henry mumbled with a wrinkled nose. 

“Haven’s safe.” Adaar spoke quietly as if not wanting to startle anyone. 

“Maybe. But getting there isn’t easy.” Henry was still tapping his toes against the floor and not looking directly at the others. “I can’t see well and Auralee is the only one who has half a chance at defending us.” 

“That your sister?” Bull asked casually, but his eye was sharp and Becky could tell his mind was working on something. 

Henry nodded and turned his head away from Bull.

“You’ve met?” asked Becky. It would have been nice to have a little warning if they had run into Auralee before.

“Scout Harding mentioned an Auralee kept riding by the camp to trade and ask questions.” Adaar, Taashath answered, keeping her voice still in that gentle tone that she was certain was for Henry’s benefit. That was sweet of her. 

“Ah, yeah.” So they hadn’t met. “She said she’s been doing that.” 

“She’s probably trying to get us out of here.” Henry added. “I dunno what good I’ll be at Haven. I’m good at plants and building and I’m smart, sometimes, but I can’t fucking see.” 

“Yeah,” Becky grimaced. “We have a lot of enthusiasm and will do what we can, but we’ll need guidance in my case and accommodation in his.”

Adaar smiled hesitantly, hopefully. “So… that means you’re willing to go back to Haven with us?” 

Becky smiled into her cup, waiting for Henry to answer. Soulmates! Ha.

Henry pulled the blanket tighter around himself but nodded. “Yeah. Lee wanted to go… She’ll probably be okay with going with you? I can ask, but- If- when should we pack up? I guess?” He paused and tapped his foot against the floor again. “Can I do something weird?” 

“Of course.” Becky grinned before anyone else could say anything to discourage him. She didn’t think they’d be as rude as Blackwall had been but… yeah. 

Henry went to the little chest they kept their earth stuff in and dug through it, then came up with the cloth with his glasses lenses. He pulled one out and held it up to his right eye, closing the other, and looked at Adaar through it. He blinked. “Woah. You’re, uh, very pretty, Taashath.” He looked over Adaar again, then carefully wrapped the lenses back up and put them back. 

“ _ Seriously _ ,” Becky muttered, eying her too. Tall, silver, and gorgeous. Also a great rack. Of horns. And also chest. Becky took a drink and looked away. Soulmates!

“The bit of glass helps you see?” Adaar asked curiously, leaning forward slightly in interest before she seemed to realize she was and then leaned back. Probably not wanting to crowd him. Oh, Becky liked her. 

“Yeah. I had frames like Becky does, but they got broken and I can’t fix them. They’re too expensive to risk losing.” Henry shut the box tightly up. “So I live in a blurry world.” 

“Spectacles are a fairly new concept,” Varric hummed thoughtfully. “But a good smith could-“

“Rider!” Bull’s head suddenly snapped towards the door and he stood and crossed the distance to the window in a second, while everyone else’s hands drifted towards their weapons. Henry flinched backwards at the movements.

Bull peered out. “Chestnut horse, female rider. Templar shield; that your Auralee?”

Henry nodded and Becky smiled. That was their Auralee! “Yes. The shield keeps the other Templars from bothering her.” 

Bull nodded and then moved to take his seat again, leaning back and obviously trying to make himself seem non threatening as possible. 

It was a few minutes before they heard her. “Honey! I’m home!” Auralee called out playfully, oddly in a good mood. The door flew open. “Dread Wolf’s mangy backside. I am so happy to be off of that horse now and oh-” She froze at the sight of their guests. Her hand drifted behind her back before she froze. Her eyes took in everyone, then her, and then Henry still huddled in the blanket. 

Solas was staring intently into his tea cup like he was trying with every bone in his body not to laugh. 

“Welcome home. Henry found his soulmate!” Becky said, casually, leaning back to watch everyone’s faces.

Auralee started cautiously moving to place herself between them and everyone, her eyes looking over their guests warily. “We weren’t expecting anybody.” Her hand went to Henry’s shoulder when she was close enough. “You alright?”

“Nobody expects the Thedan Inquisition!” Becky chirped obnoxiously, trying to lessen the tensions that had sprung back up. 

Henry snerked and then burst into stifled laughter, pulling the blanket over his face. “I’m alright.” 

“Fourteen times ten?” Auralee asked quietly. 

“One hundred forty.” Henry answered promptly. 

Auralee nodded and then looked back over at Becky with a frown. “Soulmate?” 

Henry shifted his weight and then hesitantly pulled the blanket down to show the back of his neck. “Shows up when you touch for the first time.” 

Becky glared at her unmarked fingertip again. “The Iron Bull isn’t my soulmate.” 

Auralee blinked and then looked at everyone intently enough for Adaar to raise her hand that now bore the same color, she blinked again. “I…. I have mixed feelings.” She blew out a breath and rubbed her face, muttering, “A freakin’ soulmate AU?”

“Yeah,” Becky nodded. “Everything is very weird. Did Blackwall meet up with you? They’re looking for him.”

“He’s checking on some of the refugees over the ridge, should be here tonight.” Auralee answered automatically, still staring at Adaar. “Um. I- the traps you made were genius Henry. I got paper. For us.” 

Henry poked his head out of the blanket again to smile at her before disappearing again.

“You… caught paper,” Becky blinked, unsure how that was possible in a lake, but-

“What? No. I traded extra fish for paper.” Auralee huffed but shook her head, then asked. “Soooo, ‘soulmarks… soulmates’. What now? I mean what does that mean for him?” She looked towards Adaar, still cautious. 

“I have offered to escort you all to Haven for safety.” Adaar said, then after a wince added. “And… nothing will probably come of it. Henry is married already.” 

“It’s open.” Becky and Henry said at the same time. Because Soulmate was a yummy Tal Vashoth woman and… yeah. 

Auralee and Adaar both blinked but for probably two different reasons. Auralee had that expression that Becky had learned was her grasping for something and trying not to flail. Adaar just looked, surprised.

“Ooookay, yeah.” Auralee closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before scrubbing at her face again. “Um…. yeah I’ve been trying to find a way to get to Haven.”

“You their protector?” Bull asked with a slight tilt to his head. 

Auralee looked at him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You always state the obvious?”

“She’s amazing.” Becky said brightly. “Don’t know how we would have made it out here without her.” 

“Ain't that the truth.” Henry muttered and shuffled back towards the bed.

Auralee gave them both a small smile but then looked back to Adaar. “So you just… touched him and that happened?”

Adaar nodded, her eyes following Henry again. “I accidentally startled him and he started to fall, so I tried to catch him. I didn't realize he was blind.” 

“You always so suspicious?” Bull asked, and it seemed like he was trying to get a rise out of Auralee. 

“I mean, it’s a crazy world out there.” Becky interjected. “Templars, hole in the sky, bears, demons, bandits,” She trailed off and threw her hands up. “There’s just so  _ much _ .” 

Auralee nodded but her eyes went to Bull. “Bandits, wolves, desperate refugees, mages,  _ spies _ .”

Bull tilted his head slightly. “Huh.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Varric asked in interest, leaning forward on the table.

“If you know what to look for.” Auralee said, but forced a smile. “Sorry if I seem unwilling to trust easily. I came home and found someone had been grabbing my brother by the neck. So yes, I’m suspicious.” 

Adaar looked stricken. “I didn’t mean to. I wouldn’t hurt him.” 

“It did look like she was just trying to help.” Becky said quickly. Auralee was being… aggressive. She didn’t know why, these were… safe people.

Auralee nodded and then gave Adaar a slight, apologetic smile. “Am Auralee,” she moved her hand like fixing to offer it in a handshake but then pulled it back down quickly and gave an awkward nod.

Varric raised an amused eyebrow. “You don’t want to poke everyone to see if they’re your soulmate, too?”

The face Auralee gave him was priceless. “What? No, no.” her hand doing up to her chest where Becky knew she wore her wedding band on a leather string around her neck. “No, I’m good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Henry had curled back up on the bed and had fallen asleep with a single thought vaguely bumping around his head:

Soulmates?

When he woke up, the Herald, Taashath, (his soulmate) recruited Blackwall and Henry helped as best he could to pack everything up into makeshift backpacks.

(Soulmates? What even?)

Most everything fit into one bag. Their earth stuff, the book, the daggers and cloth… It was a little jarring to realize exactly how little they all had. The food Auralee had been preserving went into another bag. It all fit onto Castrato. Several months living out here and it all fit onto one horse.

(Soulmates? How did that even work? Was it a prophecy? Or just a magical/chemical thing?)

He even pulled up the half grown turnips from the garden. Auralee cooked the greens for supper with little bits of ram meat with salt and the small turnips were packed away to eat on the way. He wrapped up the slight pouch of turnip seeds he had left and tucked them into his things. He wanted seeds. Hope. Potential. Setting down roots metaphorical and literal. He couldn’t use them until Skyhold.

(Soulmates?)

He was tearing up the bit of stability he had here and was feeding them to the people in his space, to then follow them until he could once again set down seeds. It felt… fitting. Into the Unknown.

(Soulmates?)

Everyone had stayed the night at the cabin. Auralee had cooked with an air of wariness and had scooted away from everyone to eat. Henry… tried to act ‘normal’ but this was big and stressful and not… not anything he was prepared for. Gods, he missed his meds. So his leg bounced against the floor and his hands fluttered and he didn’t look towards anyones faces. 

He had slept at least. Crashing after his manic spike. And then slept again after eating. He was still the first one up, though he promptly woke up half the people by tripping over Varric while he was trying to feel his way to the door. (Not soulmates with Varric, so that was good. Also disappointing, but this wasn’t some fluke because of different body chemicals then. Or magical resonance… which, shoot. That didn’t prove anything because Varric didn’t have a magical aura and- stop thinking about it.)

He didn’t stop thinking about it. He very unsubtly poked Bull over breakfast and then checked his hand. 

“Saw that.” Bull huffed in amusement. 

“But you didn’t feel it? Man, I need to get better at poking.” Henry replied absently. So it likely wasn’t a ‘qunari/earth aura’ thing. Though he really needed a better sample size than two-

“No science.” Auralee said quietly before her hands guided him by the shoulders to sit down. “Do you think you could ride Cast if I led him? You and Becky aren’t used to walking that far.”

Henry dragged his mind away from sample sizes and magical auras and predestination and blinked at Auralee. “Uh. For a little while, but I have a bad back so I don’t know? I remember riding behind you as a kid but that was before my spine got pulled out of shape.” He also remembered having to jump off of a horse’s back to avoid being thrown into barbed wire.

“Crap, okay, yeah, gonna have to switch every hour or so.” Auralee sighed and ran a hand over her face; she didn’t look like she had slept.

“That’s fair.” He nodded absently. One dwarf, negative. Two qunari, fifty percent negative. One elf… pending. He suddenly realized he had yet to touch Blackwall so he had no idea about Thedas humans. Ugh. He’d probably need to do that… He stood up and shuffled over to the pack to dig out some paper and then to the fire place to get a stick. He should keep track of people he touched and the results. Note variables like race and magic and-

He had barely grabbed one of the half charred sticks before Auralee’s hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him again. 

“Henry. Sit. Eat.”

“But I need to record it before I forget, this is something incredibly complicated and new and I need-”

“Butch, please!” Auralee mock snapped. 

Henry blinked, shocked that- “You…” He snorted. ‘Butch please’. That was hilarious! He dissolved into laughter. ‘Butch please’. He couldn’t believe she had said something like that and it made it even funnier. Eventually he managed to control his laughter and eat, but ‘butch please’. Heh. 

“So, I’m guessing a familiar inside joke?” Varric asked after a while in confused amusement.

“It’s too complicated to explain over one meal so, yeah. I’ll go with that.” Henry said, squinting in Varric’s direction.

“But it worked and you are eating.” Auralee’s tone was smug. 

“So, Auralee? What do you have under your shirt?” Bull said in a casual tone.

Auralee stopped shuffling around the cabin and then huffed. “Not interested.” 

Bull made an ‘uhhuh’ sound. “Fair enough, but you need to pay more attention to your weight, you’re overcompensating.”

Oh, shoot! Of course he’d notice she was conceal carrying. “Isn’t it rude to mention a woman’s weight?” Henry asked in the surest deflection he knew of. “I’m pretty sure my mama taught me that.” 

Adaar let out an adorable squeaking/snort of a laugh. 

“Qunari don’t have mothers.” Bull pointed out casually. 

“Ah, that explains it. Might have to have a word with your tama then.” He shot back. 

Bull made another noise in the back of his throat. “You know a lot about Qunari.”

Ah shoot. He was probably saying too much.

“We knew a Tal Vashoth merc once, learned a few things.” Auralee lied with the ease of a neurotypical. Though… they ‘knew’ a tal vashoth merc named Bull… from a game. Not a lie, a misdirection. She was cool like that. Quicker on her feet than him. Also more aware. 

“I’m a massive nerd.” Henry muttered self consciously, poking at his food with his spoon. “I know a little about a lot of things.” 

“Asked a ton of questions.” Becky supplied helpfully.

Henry felt his face flush and sank down in his seat. Yeah, he was feeling bad about slipping too much info but he had never been able to help it.

“What sorts of things do you study?” Solas asked in an interested tone.

“Plants, animals, cultures, math, science, mythology, languages… it’s just… sometimes my brain latches onto something interesting and I have to learn about it until I can rest.” He explained lamely. He really didn’t know how to explain hyperfixations. 

“Sooo, Solas? Right? What kind of mage are you?” Auralee asked loudly from the fireplace. “Storm? Ice? Fire? Creation?”

“Eclectic.” He said with a slightly disdainful tilt to his voice. “I do not confine myself to one area of study.” 

“Ay! Fellow nerd!” Henry held out his fist for a fist bump in the general direction of Solas’ blur. For science. Only nothing happened. After an awkward moment he pulled his hand back. “I… forgot y’all don’t know about fist bumps… Been kinda isolated.” 

“Yup… very isolated.” Auralee sounded torn between laughing and sighing. “It’s a gesture of mutual respect. That’s all.” 

Solas made a thoughtful ‘Ah’ sound. “With proper context, it makes better sense.” 

“Context is everything.” Henry muttered and slunk lower into his chair. Unfortunately there were people at the table so he couldn’t just go hide under it. Maybe he could, but that would be awkward. More awkward. Maybe.

“Always the most awkward part in meeting new people,” Becky picked up the conversation helpfully. “Realizing how much you took your bubble for granted, and how weird everyone else is.”

“Amen.” Auralee mumbled from her corner.

  
  
  


Auralee tried, she did, but short of gagging Henry there was nothing she could do. Solas’ attention was the last thing she knew he’d want but… well, here they were.

The worst part was she could  _ see _ that Henry didn’t want his attention, but if someone asked a question or said something mildly incorrect, he was compelled to answer.

“So… do mages really visit the Fade when they sleep?” Auralee asked. Solas liked the Fade, talk about the Fade. It was stuff she already knew but if it got him to talk and focus on someone other than Henry, who looked dangerously close to sliding under the table, then it was fine.

“Their mind does touch the Fade, though they are not truly there.” 

Auralee wanted to facepalm when Henry slipped further up into his chair and then… started scribbling on the paper, acting like he thought she couldn’t see what he was doing. It was his ‘secret’ alphabet too, the one he used to code everything he wrote.

“That’s… Fascinating, I’d like to talk more on that if you are inclined?” Something he’s interested in… maybe? “I’ve always been curious how the Fade and Veil works.” 

Solas looked like he just might take the bait but-

“Qunari don’t dream. Not like humans and elves do.” Bull piped up and Auralee groaned because that would-

“That’s Qun propaganda or possibly a skill trained into some of you young as Qunari have mages so obviously you have the ability to touch the Fade.” Henry said, not looking up from his writing. “Lucid dreaming can be taught, as well as some methods of controlled dreaming.”

Bull was smirking at her. Screw her life! He did that on purpose.

Solas gave Henry an appraising glance and then Becky, bless her, walked over and held out her hands, asking him to hand her the charcoal stick and paper. “Hey, we have to get ready to go.”

"Don't lose that, please, it's data." He hesitantly handed them over, and she tucked them into her pack, taking his hand to show him where she’d put them.

Becky smiled. “I got you, babe; I won’t lose them. We just have to get ready to go.”

"Never seen writing like that." Varric piped up, she shot him a look and he just smiled. “Can’t blame me for being curious.” 

"I made it up." Henry said around his food. "I can't read the language here so I made symbols that match each sound." Auralee was going to lovingly sew his mouth shut. Not really but the thought was nice.

Varric’s eyes widened slightly and then looked around. “So, can any of you read?” 

"Not here." Becky said in an odd mix of forlorn and cheerful. "I'm hoping we can convince someone to teach us." She smiled hopefully at Bull.

“You were raised noble, how come you never learned to read?” Varric asked instead, narrowing his eyes. Nope, she was going to lovingly sew of their mouths shut. And why would he think they were raised noble?

"Things happen." Auralee said shortly, neither confirming nor denying the assumption, and trying to move them away from questions. Please, stop with the questions. "We should get moving before-"

"How did you come to the idea of making symbols for each sound?" Solas asked Henry, setting down his finished plate of fish. He had eaten it all, which meant he was either hungry or actually liked her cooking! Yay! 

"I first considered a symbol for each word, I mean, you can communicate with drawings so it follows, but that seemed cumbersome. I mean, there is a finite combination of symbols that can be drawn in two dimensions quickly, but a potentially infinite number of words.” He started explaining, always happy when people were interested in what he was doing. 

Solas was obviously intrigued. Varric looked impressed. Taashath was obviously listening in but hadn’t asked any questions (Auralee was inclined to like her. She wasn’t nosy.) Bull… Bull looked like he was mentally writing up a report in his head as he glanced between Henry and her. She really hoped he wasn’t but he was still Hissrad right now and she really couldn’t trust him. Not until he was just Bull.

“So I started breaking words down to their basic sounds, I mean, our languages only use so many sounds in just different combinations, so if you can just illustrate each sound-" Henry glanced guiltily at her when she made a throat clearing sound and he quickly shoved more food into his mouth. 

“Yeah… how ‘bout we don’t tell people we just met yesterday everything.” She laughed sarcastically. She had tried to hint subtly but that had backfired drastically, and now Bull, Varric, and Solas probably all had her number. Adaar was glancing between everyone with a fascinated expression.

"But it's linguistics." He mumbled sullenly. "I like linguistics."

“Yup, survival first, sweetheart. Linguistics after.” She shook her head and laughed because really, what else could she do? She gave the inner circle a stressed smile. “I just want to get everyone safe, okay? If y’all get us to Haven and them relatively safe I will gladly play twenty questions.”

"I'm terrible at that game." Henry whispered, and at her dry look, jumped up. "I'm gonna… go do… stuff."

Thank god! Her sigh of relief as Henry moved to the back room must have been audible because next thing she knew Adaar was standing  _ very _ close. “You are being protective. And that is your right. But you have nothing to fear from us.” 

Honestly they did, they soo did. “Maybe not from you, personally. But you don’t speak for everyone within the Inquisition.” 

“She’s watching out for family, Feathers. Don’t take it personally.” Varric said from where he was sitting and then gave her an understanding nod. “I can respect that.”

Adaar seemed to deflate. “You’re right. Forgive me.” She paused and then her cheeks darkened. “Honestly, he’s… adorable.”

Well… “Just wait until he wakes you up in the middle of the night to tell you about the bug he found.” Auralee sighed and rubbed her face. She was tired. And fretting. And honestly, she missed Henry’s meds. “Soo, soulmarks? How often does that happen?”

“Common enough to be known about, but not common enough that everyone knows someone who has one. I think the last famous case was King Alistair and Queen Elissa.” Varric said promptly, then jerked his thumb at Adaar, who, now that she looked at her, did have feathers braided into her hair. “And now Feathers here.” 

It was very hard not to ‘aww’ at that little bit of information. Best outcome for that then. Instead she hummed. “Hero’s luck? I might invest in gloves.”

“You don’t want to find your soulmate?” Blackwall finally spoke up, looking puzzled. (He had opted to be mostly silent when the subject was about Henry after she had scolded him.) “The one person truly meant to be with you?” 

Oh, so we are opening that can of worms? “No, I have- had someone. I’m good.” Don’t cry. Don’t cry. “I’m not looking for a prince.” She already had one… in cowboy boots and stained flannel… had. Don’t cry. 

“Oh, that’s why you checked your hand.” Becky murmured under her breath to Blackwall.

There was a long pause and then Adaar spoke softly. “I think that’s enough questions for now. Let’s get moving. We should be able to reach the Inquisition camp before dinner if we leave soon.” 

“Yes… let‘s.” Crap she was crying. Auralee scrubbed at her face and took a breath then… pack. Horse. Don’t think about it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Henry was silent for about an hour. This was only concerning because he was white knuckled gripping the saddle as Auralee led Castrato; he did not look happy up there. Becky asked him if he was okay and he just gritted out, “I can’t see the ground.”

That would be terrible; she really wished he had his glasses.

About the hour mark Auralee stopped Castrato and helped Henry down then turned to her. “You know how to mount?”

“I’m going to assume you don’t mean a sex thing,” Becky said, eyeing Castrato. She really didn’t want to get on the horse, and didn’t see any dignified way of getting her either on or off.

Auralee sighed, the way she did why she was fondly exasperated. “No. I don’t mean- Can you get on a horse by yourself?”

Becky shook her head no. “Last time I was on a horse was… a long time ago. And they had things to stand on.”

Auralee nodded and rubbed her forehead, before shaking her head. “I should've thought about this. Sorry. So you need to put your foot-“

She didn’t get a chance to finish before Bull walked over and just picked her up and sat her on the horse, thankfully avoiding her startled flailing and yelp. She grabbed the pommel like her life depended on it and looked at Bull wide-eyed. “Holy  _ shit _ you’re strong!”

Bull winked playfully at her and then turned to Auralee. “Lessons when we don’t have somewhere to be.” His hand went out to pat her shoulder and she stepped back before he made contact. He huffed and moved on. Becky wasn’t sure why Auralee was still so… aggressive and suspicious of them. It was The Iron Bull! He was awesome! Potentially scary, but the likelihood of that being turned towards them was really low.

Becky cautiously twisted in the saddle to see Henry squinting at the ground and shuffling forward. Oh, someone needed to help guide him- Adaar stepped close to him and Becky grinned. She loved how enchanted Adaar was with Henry.

“Do you need help walking?” Taashath asked gently.

“No. Just seeing. I’m hopeless at walking, there’s no help for that,” Henry aimed a weak smile at the ground.

Adaar laughed quietly and offered Henry her arm. He flinched before taking it, hooking their elbows together. She was only a head taller than him so it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. 

Becky tried to focus on keeping her hips moving with the horse - she thought that might make things hurt less, but she kept getting distracted by Bull blatantly eyeing her. She eyed him right back.

She hadn’t had anyone just pick her up like that in probably 20 years. It felt really strange, but nice; it had been effortless. He was just so…  _ so.  _ She distracted herself from the reality of their likely very precarious situation with vivid daydreams of what those hands might feel like in other situations. 

Another hour ticked by and Auralee stopped the horse again. “You good? Or are y’all ready to switch?”

“We can switch,” Becky said. “Nice to change frequently, maybe my ass won’t hurt so much later that way.”

“Herald, I am wondering if we might find a more expedient way to travel? Once we retrieve our horses, two people walking will slow us down considerably.” Solas asked after about the third rotation. Blackwall had parted ways with them to get his things and would be meeting them at the Inquisition camp.

“Perhaps we can use one of the carts we keep passing?” Adaar suggested, looking around. 

“That's probably a good idea. I dunno how much longer my hip and back is gonna take ridin’ a horse.” Henry grimaced. “Or my knee walkin’. I’m a right mess.”

“A wagon would be great!” Becky said cheerfully. This much walking and horse riding made her very nervous for Henry. A wagon, where they could relax and probably not be at risk of falling would be very nice. And maybe they could get more grass and they could teach her to weave. She was desperate to gain skills that would be useful in Thedas.

“It might be easier just to stop and make camp. Me and the dwarf can go find a cart and bring it back.” Bull suggested with a shrug. “It would take some time.”

“Oh, so I’m just the dwarf now?” Varric asked in mock offense, pressing a dramatic hand to his chest. “I’m offended, Tiny.”

Bull chuckled, giving Varric a teasing grin. “You know for a dwarf, you're a damn fine marksman. How do you manage that while staring up at everyone's ass the whole time?”

“In the world of tall people you find ways to keep them from tripping over you.” Varric sighed but with a good bit of amusement. Oh! She remembered this banter.

“You ever get the asses mixed up?”

“If I do, Tiny, you'll be the first to know.”

Becky couldn’t help smiling at the two. How was this real?

They did end up stopping, even though it was still bright out. Henry promptly dropped to the ground and started stretching out his back and hips, then flopped onto his back. “Ow. You’d think I’d be in better shape with all the work I’ve been doin’.” 

“Different muscles.” Becky shrugged, moving through her own stretches once the Iron Bull had lifted her down from Castrato. “You need anything massaged?”

“Not right now. Skin’s all weird.” 

“Is there something wrong? Do you have a rash?” Adaar asked in concern. She really was adorable with him.

“No, I just… sometimes touching hurts. Makes my skin crawl and stuff.” Henry shrugged, then sat up and started picking some greenery. “Ooh, chickweed.” 

“How can you be that blind and identify plants?” Varric huffed in amusement as he pulled off his pack to sit down.

“I can see about a hand in front of me clearly. Gets worse the farther out it is.” Henry held up some of the chickweed. “Want some? It’s good for you. We’ve been living off the stuff.”

“We definitely have been.” Becky nodded in agreement, it took a little to get used to the taste but it really wasn’t bad. Her daydreams about becoming a forager had been a lot less terrifying, but it was still deeply satisfying to learn and practice.

“Is that why we found you scooting your butt along the ground?” Bull laughed; he had a nice laugh. 

“Yeah. I was in charge of foraging. Hard when I can’t see past my ‘pillowy man bosoms’, but-” Henry waved a bunch of chickweed. “-I manage.” 

“It’s impressive, really.” Adaar spoke quietly, accepting a sprig of chickweed from Henry, eating it cautiously. “It tastes like spinach.” 

“Back home I would pick the spiderwort flowers and share them with- people. They tasted like spinach too, but everyone loved the idea of eating flowers.” Henry said before shoving chickweed into his mouth. 

“That’s a good skill to have.” Bull said then bent and picked up a pebble, tossing it to hit Auralee’s shoulder, who turned and frowned at him. “You want to come with us to get the cart, Kitten? We’ll probably need the horse.”

Auralee made a sputtering sound which was actually hilarious given context. “Kitten?”

Henry snickered under his breath. “A downright Rae of Sunshine.” He said to Becky. Becky smirked and nodded. But a kitten’s claws were very sharp.

Bull smirked but shrugged. “You act all hissy and puffed up but really it just makes you cute.”

“No.” Auralee shook her head, standing and walked over to Castrato still shaking her head. “Just, no.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Alright.” 

“So, nicknames are off limits?” Varric asked, clearly amused by the exchange.

“Depends on what they are. ‘Kitten’ is a flat no,” Auralee made a slashing motion with her hand, as she shook her head adamantly and undid the bow she had tied to the saddle.

“I used to be called ‘freak’ as a kid.” Henry added absently, sorting through the tall grasses. “I didn’t like that one much.”

There was an awkward pause and Henry looked up with a wince. “It’s the only nickname I’ve had. But uh. Plants. So.” He turned his face back towards the ground. 

Becky, stony faced, moved to put herself between Henry and everyone else, as if she could somehow protect him from the past by buffering him now. He cast her a slight, grateful smile from the corner of his eye.

Auralee did agree to go with Bull and Varric to find a cart and Becky started helping Henry the way he’d taught her as they waited for them to return. Adaar was watching Henry with a curious, concerned expression as he picked through the grass, gathering edibles. Solas moved closer to Henry, and when he flinched away from his shadow, sat down out of arm’s reach.

“You seem to be quite knowledgeable about plants. Was it interest or simply necessity that led you to their study?”

“Both. I love plants; they’re amazing things and work in fascinating ways. The chemical composition of some herbs is just-” He threw his hands out from his head in a ‘mind blown’ gesture. “But I started off studying them for farming, you know? What plants grow well together and why, but that led to healing herbs, which led to learning about chemicals and genetics and the carbon cycle and…” Henry trailed off and ducked his head. “Sorry. I just. I like them.” 

Becky saw Solas blink several times at Henry before asking. “You were a farmer?”

“I was a lot of things,” Henry hedged. “I grew things, yes. A few chickens, an orchard. Gardens. A house full of potted plants. Dried herbs in jars and flowers… just. Green. I like green.”

Adaar was listening with a rapt expression. “What kind of flowers?”

“Spiderwort and nasturtiums because they’re edible. Roses to make perfume and to eat. Butterfly bushes for the pollinators and sunflowers for the birds. I tried to grow dandelions but the chickens always ate them before they’d go to seed.” 

“Pollination?” Solas asked in a surprised tone. “You learned of this?”

“Well, yeah. Pollination is how plants reproduce for the most part. You want healthy plants you gotta learn about how their environment affects them. Insects useful and harmful, mycelium, nutrients. Everything is connected, you know? The cycle of life!” Henry gushed excitedly. He really did get animated when talking about growing things.

“The cycle of life?” Adaar asked, her eyes fixed raptly on Henry. “What’s that?”

“Oh. So, the plants take in light from the sun and nutrients from the soil to grow, and then the nug eats the grass, and then the wolf eats the nug. When the wolf dies, it’s body decays and becomes nutrients in the soil that the plants use to grow. So it’s a circle.” Henry said happily, his hands fluttering by his sides and his face scrunched up in a smile. Becky liked seeing him happy like this, even if she did now have The Circle of Life in her head “It’s a lot more complicated than that, a web interwoven and changing, but basically a cycle. If you think about it, we all eat the sun,” Henry said, holding a sprig of chickweed up to the sun and then biting into it. He grinned, green stuck to his teeth. “Indirectly, we’re all made of light.” 

“That’s so beautiful to think about,” Adaar murmured, looking up at the sky. 

“Fascinating,” Solas said quietly, picking a bit of chickweed thoughtfully.

Becky patted the grass right beside Henry’s hand, wanting to offer support, but not touch him while it would hurt. He smiled at her and offered her some chickweed, giving her the sun.

She ate it and Henry grinned, his nose scrunching up with the expression. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So how’d the three of you end up in the Hinterlands?” Bull asked after a while of walking. “You don’t sound Ferelden.”

“You don’t sound Starkhaven.” She snarked back. He was trying to get information. Of course he was. That was the whole reason he brought her out there, because they sure didn’t need her. He was just trying to wheedle anything he could get out of her. Well, vague non answers it was. She didn’t owe him an explanation or a story. Though it would have really helped if they had all talked about this before being plied with questions.

She suddenly realized that she had left Henry alone with Solas… Oh no. “Crap.”

“Something wrong?” Bull asked over his shoulder, in a casual tone she didn’t trust at all. 

“The freaking world right now.” She said with forced casualness and pointed at the sky. 

“Right. That flies about as well as a dead bird.” Varric huffed. “My money is on she just realized she left Chatty with Chuckles. Hmm. No, that’s not quite right either.” 

“Yup.” They guessed it, there was no use lying. “Any chance we can hurry up a bit?” Bull looked like he was taking a leisurely stroll. He could definitely walk faster than that. She could walk faster than that and his legs were longer. 

“Why? We in a hurry?” Bull grinned, being an absolute ass. He was going to be a problem, she just knew it. 

Yes, because Henry was probably gushing about hydroponics or germ theory or photosynthesis… god, and that didn’t even scratch the surface. There were so many things people weren’t supposed to know yet that were common knowledge to them. And judging by Bull’s grin, he knew!

“So what’s up with him? He’s pretty skittish.” Bull continued, not even waiting for an answer. 

She felt a little flare of protective panic in her gut and sent Bull a glare. “He’s fine, his mind just works differently. There’s nothing wrong with him.” Okay, there was a lot wrong with him but there was no way she was going to explain body chemical imbalances and hormones as well as autism and trauma- Yeah. No. 

“Woah,” Bull held up a hand placatingly. “I’m not saying there’s something wrong with him. Just that he seems… nervous.” 

“He does flinch a lot.” Varric said in agreement, tossing a hand up in a ‘there you go’ gesture.

“And you talk with your hands.” She directed at him and then jerked her chin toward Bull. “And he favors his left knee and is hyper aware of his blind side. People are different.” She gritted in as close to an explanation as she was willing to get.

Bull made an ‘ah’ noise. “Yeah.” After a beat he said. “My lieutenant, Krem. I think he and Henry would get along. They're similar in some ways.” 

They’re both trans, but she couldn’t let him know she knew that already. “Oh? How’s that?” she asked, careful to put an air of disbelief in her tone.

She listened to Bull’s retelling on meeting Krem and she was very glad his back was to her most of the story. She forced herself to relax slightly as if he had put some of her fears to rest because that was probably the whole point of sharing Krem’s background. She still didn’t trust him. 

“He’d probably like to meet him.” She said at the end and made an effort to give Bull a small smile. “Thanks.” Yeah, Bull would probably see through that. But hey, Rome wasn’t built in a day and he might not think too far past: protective sibling. 

“You know, I knew someone like him before.” Varric added nonchalantly as he dropped back to walk next to her, letting Bull take lead. “A dwarf. Couldn’t string two words together to talk to you but was a mastermind at enchanting runes. A genius in his own way.”

She couldn’t help but rub her eyes and sigh. Sandal. And… yeah, not quite but close enough. “Unfortunately ‘genius’ means different and being different tends to get you killed. Or locked up and every useful thing about you used up.” Which, now that she had said it out loud, she wouldn’t put past Leliana to try and do if she figured out all what Henry knew...

“Which is why he has you.” Bull said in an absent tone, as if thinking about something else.

“We’re not going to do that to him.” Varric said carefully. “You’re looking out for him. I can respect that.” 

“That’s the second time you’ve said that.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“And that's the second time you seemed to need to hear it.” He countered, giving her a pointed look. 

She kept walking but gave him a smile. See, this is why people liked Varric. This was why she had been upset he was not a romance option in either game. Also why she had wanted to kill Bianca, but she was getting ahead to herself.

They found an overturned cart and it wasn’t hard to get it right side up and latched to Castrato. Once they got moving again, the questions started again. “So, that the reason you get all jumpy when he talks?” Bull asked as he took Castrato’s reins to lead him. Castrato shied his head away from his hand when he tried to pet him. See it wasn’t just her. “Bad experiences before?”

Bad experiences? Not so much for her, she was the golden child in her family, but Henry… Auralee sighed. “You could say that.”

“You don’t have to worry about us with him.” Varric said again, trying to reassure. “I get it.”

He meant well but she really, really did have to worry. “Not with  _ you _ , but what about everyone else? Am I going to have to kill another Templar when he checks out because the world is too much and they decide he’s possessed?” And then she realized that she had let a very bad, very significant word slip. ‘Another’. Crap. 

Bull raised an eyebrow and glanced at her and she had to force herself not to look away. “Henry a mage?”

Crap… “Not what you would call a mage, no.” How the heck was she going to spin this but still be truthful? “It’s a- He has… a religion and it sometimes looks like magic. But he’s not a mage.” Witch was used for hedge mages here, so, can’t use that word. “It’s like… energy of the world and intention and will… and… stuff? I don’t understand it but it has nothing to do with the Fade, or the Veil and stuff. There was salt involved at one point, I think.” She ran a hand over her face. “There’s no… Fire and ice magic. Nothing dramatic. You hand him a staff and he’s likely to take it apart to see how it works… or whack himself in the head.” That was one of the things she hadn’t looked into.

Bull made a ‘huh’ sound and then asked. “He do any healing?”

“Herbal and energy, I think.” She nodded. “He knows how to use plants and stuff.” 

He made another ‘huh’ noise and she was starting to hate it… probably why he did it. “You said he takes things apart? To see how they work? Stays in a pattern maybe? Same things over and over?”

They would figure that out eventually. “Yes?”

“And Becky, she’s fast. Jumps from point to point, has trouble focusing?”

Um. “Yes?” What was he getting at?

“They work well together? Henry focused and Becky keeping him moving?”

“Yes. How do you…?” 

He abruptly grinned. “Aqun-antaam. We have those in the Qun. It’s a balanced body. You have your Ashkaari-astaarit, the fast one, Becky. Your Asala-athlok, the steady worker, basically. Henry.” He paused and gave her a significant look. “And the Beres-taar, the shield. The one who protects and watches out for them. I’m guessing that’s you.” 

That… definitely did describe how things tended to be lately. “Um… we’re not Qun.” 

He shrugged. “But it works.” 

”Yeah… I guess.” So the Qun had words… or ‘purposes’ for autism and ADHD, that helped actually. “So… you wouldn’t be surprised or freaked out if they… said something profound and then flapped their hand and slapped things?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nah. I knew an Aqun-antaam once. The Asala-Athlok would make this deep humming noise in his chest and hop around on one foot. Could fix injuries you never thought could be fixed, never spoke a word. His Ashkaari-Astaarit spoke enough for both of them. She never stuck to one project, but was real good at finding new knowledge and solving problems.” 

Okay, so Bull would brush it off as them just being them. As long as she didn’t say anything too wacky and sounded normal-ish. That she could do. “That’s… actually very comforting. Thank you.” Aaaand Varric was taking notes. Which… “Do… Do you think you could explain that to everyone else?” She hazarded to ask. “I’ve… never really been able to explain it in ways most people can understand.” 

“Yeah. No problem.” Bull agreed easily. “Damn. if you really are Aqun-Antaam the Inquisition's pretty lucky to have found you. Useful things.” 

“People. Useful people.” She corrected pointedly, she was totally pulling for Tal Vashoth Bull, but that right there sounded like Hissrad.

“Right.” He agreed with an eye roll.

This… actually helped so much. Bull was the one she had been most worried about, and he had words and experience with autism and ADHD and trans people… She couldn’t help a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t be too weirded out and would explain to the others in a way they could possibly understand. 

They had found a functional cart and she was able to smile most of the way back. Things were looking up… until they walked into camp and-

“-and so these tiny creatures live and grow inside us and they spread through unwashed hands and uncovered coughs and sneezes, and that’s how disease spreads and why it’s important to wash your hands and keep wounds clean. But it makes you think, doesn’t it? If there are creatures so small we can’t see them without special tools, what if there is something out there so big and vast that we can’t comprehend it, that it can’t see us without special tools. What if we’re just tiny little lifeforms on the back of a massive creature?” Henry gushed, waving his hands excitedly.

That… 

Adaar was watching him with wide eyes and Solas… Solas looked… shocked and disturbed and not a little uneasy. 

Auralee looked over at Bull. “So… you can explain this, right?”

Turned out he could. And did a nice job of it too. 

Though the thoughtful tilt of Adaar’s head was a little concerning…


	5. Chapter 5

Traveling with the Herald’s group presented many challenges Auralee was not prepared to deal with. First challenge came when they had met up with Harding’s group for everyone else to get their horses. 

Now Auralee liked Harding, she did. However, the meeting of Harding wasn’t as cut and dry as she had told Henry and Becky. The arrow Harding had shot at her had barely missed her by ‘that’ much. And then there was a mad scramble for cover while trying to convince whoever was shooting at her that she was just a refugee. The Templar shield had protected her from mages and Templars… not so much the Inquisition. 

In the end she had been able to convince Harding to let her toss out her weapons (except for her gun…) from behind the rock she was using as cover and ‘surrender’. Once that had happened, she had been able to get the red headed dwarf laughing and they let her go. She then made a point to visit their camp, trading fresh meat for beans and potatoes and other things she needed. Also see if she could catch sight of the Herald, but she didn’t tell them that. 

She hadn’t thought of how Henry or Becky would react to meeting the lovely, albeit deadly, dwarven scout. 

Harding had waved towards her upon seeing them and she tossed a wave back, fixing to call out a greeting when Becky had sucked in her breath and had flapped her hand to get Henry’s attention. Henry had grabbed her sleeve with a hissed, “What is it?”

“Scout Harding!” Becky answered breathlessly.

Henry let out a pained noise. “Of course when I’m blind.” He sighed wistfully. “Redheads…”

“Yeah.” Bull said in an agreeing rumble and Auralee winced apologetically at Harding as she walked over. 

“Um, Harding this is my brother and his wife I told you about.” Because they would literally kill her if she didn’t introduce them. “Henry, Becky, this is Harding.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Becky said, sticking out her hand for a handshake. 

Harding smiled back and Becky looked half ready to swoon but was gamely staying polite and composed when she shook her hand… then subtly glanced at her hand and made a slightly disappointed face. No soulmark. 

Henry hesitated before setting his jaw and sticking out his hand. Harding raised her eyebrows, but shook it, then Henry peered at his hand and muttered under his breath. “Dwarves… sample size: two, one hundred percent negative.” 

Auralee just smiled and shrugged awkwardly when Harding looked at her with a ‘what?’ expression. “I said he was different.” 

They fortunately didn’t stay long; they ate, set up tents for the night, and slept. Or tried to. Henry was not adjusting to the change in his routine and ended up tossing and turning most of the night, shivering. Of course. 

Day two; they were up before everyone else, mostly due to Auralee having cuddled up to Henry in her sleep and when he woke up she was up. They dressed and piled out of the tent, and then Henry just… stood there looking around helplessly. She rubbed her face. Right. He was outside of his bubble. She helped him set up a kettle for the pine tea he made and let him build the fire back up from embers: direct instructions, praise. She tried… She did try not to say anything when one of the scouts started getting ready to cook, but she was not eating breakfast cooked in a partially clean skillet.

So she took a chance and offered to do the cooking. Thankfully, the scout apparently hadn’t wanted to cook so they handed the chore off to her eagerly. She had access to potatoes, eggs, cheese (glorious cheese), and meat. 

She handed the potatoes, a bowl, and a knife to Henry with instructions to quarter them and got to work cleaning the skillet properly. She ended up throwing it all together in a campfire style meal with a nice sprinkle of salt and thinly sliced cheese to melt on top. It made enough for the whole camp, and by the time she was done, there was a literal line forming. 

Everyone in Taashath’s party was up and sitting around the fire. Auralee put a pair of plates in Henry’s hands and directed him towards Becky when he was just standing there looking lost. “Give one plate to Becky and sit down and eat from the other plate.” Clear instructions.

Henry nodded and moved in the direction she nudged him, squinting until he was close enough to see Becky waving. He gave her breakfast to her and then sat down by her. Bull was watching him, and then he looked at her with the slightest of nods, as if he had just decided something. Just what she wasn’t sure… but spidey senses were tingling and she hated that she had to be suspicious about char- people she loved but she had to be realistic. 

She grabbed the smaller skillet and brought it over to the fire they were sitting at and served herself a small helping before settling down against a stump to eat out of the way… no accidental trips resulting in touches… and soul marks. Part of her was terrified at the thought of Bull touching her… that would be… very awkward. Especially since Bull waited for her to shove a bite into her mouth before he moved to fix himself a plate, like he was making sure she hadn’t poisoned it. Yeah, that would be disastrous. 

“Smells good.” Varric said as he moved from the tent he was probably staying in, and squatted down to fix a plate. 

“Tastes good, too.” Bull said, shoving another bite into his mouth. 

Henry nodded and tossed her a ‘thumbs up’ over his plate. Well, he tossed it a little to her left, but close enough. Also that meant he was non verbal today. 

“Do you need a drink?” She asked. Normally, she would ask him in ASL, but he couldn’t see so that was out the window.

He nodded hesitantly, and signed please, then made an ‘o’ with one hand and did a dipping motion with the other, like he was dipping a bag of tea into a cup- Oh! Tea. 

“Got it.” She got up, setting her plate down and got out their mugs, pouring them all a mug of pine tea before sitting back down to eat. Bull was watching her still.

Becky chatted with almost everyone, learning a bit about Taashath - she was not raised by humans and actually seemed to have a concept of qunari culture vs the canon Adaar. Henry listened as best he could, but Auralee could see him vagueing out. That had gotten so much worse without his meds. She missed his meds. While everyone else packed up to get ready to move, Auralee hooked Cast to the cart and then directed Henry into the cart, setting him down with a quiet. “Stay here.” He nodded and picked up the rope he was twisting. There, he was safe and out of the way. God, she missed his meds. Instead of her best friend that she could talk things out with, she was Henry-sitting. Hopefully once she got him into another ‘bubble’ he’d even out again. Hopefully.

Becky climbed in next to him and made him a nest of sorts with their blankets and packs, Bless her. It was relieving to know Becky could be there for him when Auralee couldn’t. 

And then they were on their way… down a bumpy road that they had the gall to call a ‘highway.’ Oh, she was fine but she winced everytime the cart would lurch to the side and there was a small screeching sound from under the pile of blankets that was Henry.

By the time they stopped she was afraid he might have retreated further, and dismounted to go over and scratch gently on the side of the cart. “Are you in one piece or are you scrambled?” She asked in a playful tone to the blankets. 

“Scrambled.” Came the muffled reply. Yay! Words! Words were good. “Also, I may have sold my stomach to the cart floor.”

“He got a terrible deal for it.” Becky agreed. 

“You’re just being weird and not trying to tell me you threw up, right?” Auralee winced, that… her pack was right next to him.

“No throwing up!” Becky announced happily. “Just shaken and not stirred!” 

Henry snorted. “Martini.” 

“Well I was going to follow with a humpty dumpty joke but would you like to get out and stretch or stay in there?” Auralee smiled, crossing her arms. 

“Ominous egg.” Henry said, then burst into giggles. “Stay.” 

“Sit. Roll over.” Auralee huffed, enjoying the lighthearted moment while it lasted. 

“Only if Becky scratches my back and calls me a good boy.” Welp. Henry was doing better than this morning. 

“You’re the best boy.” Becky cooed, and scratched over part of the blanket pile, then moved to the back of the cart. “I do need to move though.” 

Auralee helped her down and then held the water flask towards Henry. “Hydrate.” 

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” He said, and a hand emerged from the blanket to take it. She rolled her eyes and turned to go back to unhook Cast, only to find… everyone watching. 

Taashath had a soft smile on her face. Bull as always was watching in that way that made her want to scowl at him. She liked him… she did. But she liked free, Tal Vashoth Bull more than Hissrad Bull. And he was Hissrad Bull. Varric was laughing at them and tucking something away into his duster. Blackwall was smiling in amusement but looked away when he saw her looking at him. 

And Solas was- “It is good to see him in a better state.” 

Was right beside her. She was very proud of herself for not jumping. Yes, she totally knew he was there. She nodded and gave him a guarded look. Because Bull may be an unknown but so was this guy. “Yes. It is.” 

He didn’t say anything more so she went about tending Cast. The gelding nudged her shoulder with his nose and she smiled sadly at him. When they got to Haven she would have to sell him. The money she was able to scavenge wouldn’t last long and she had no idea how long it would take to find a job to support them all. She sighed and patted his neck, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. 

When she was finished, she smiled at the sight of Becky gathering grass with Henry’s knife, singing as she carried clumps of it to the cart and dumping it into a pile. “Here’s more grass for you, Dear Henry, Dear Henry.” 

“My thanks, Dear Becky, Dear Becky.” Henry said with a snerk from under the blankets. 

Neither of them had gotten tired of that joke yet. Auralee found herself humming 'There's a Hole in the Bucket' way too often because of it.

Taashath moved closer to Auralee and spoke quietly. “This morning… what was wrong? If I can help I would like to.” 

This morning… oh. “Nothing was wrong… Henry was out of his…” bubble would sound weird. Comfort zone sounded too lax. “His space of area where he… feels the most comfortable. He…” Autism wasn’t a thing but… “Asala-athlok.. “ she pronounced carefully. “Need boundaries… something they can see or feel and the camp… was not his. So he was uncomfortable?” Was she even explaining this right? 

“His territory.” Taashath nodded thoughtfully, then slowly added. “And the cart… is his? So it helps?” 

“Close enough. Contained space he can… sort of control.” Auralee nodded and gave Taashath a smile. That she was trying to understand was a good sign to what kind character she had. “Travel will be difficult for him because there is no constant, nothing's the same from day to day… except the wooden sides of the cart. So he will likely not speak outside of it.” 

Taashath looked at the blanket pile in the cart and then, even quieter, asked, “And the… orders? Do those help?” 

Orders? They weren’t orders, well, they were, but it was more of a nudge or suggestion. “I don’t… control him. He just… needs a nudge? Sometimes? When he is comfortable and in his space he doesn’t need it as much but…” she rubbed her face in frustration as she tried to think of how to explain it. God, she missed his meds. “He is unique, and can think for himself. I’m just… acting like the compass…that presents the options on where he can go?” Wow, she was not at all prepared for this conversation. 

Taashath frowned. “Direction? A clear path to choose, then? He feels… lost?”

Auralee snapped her fingers and pointed at Taashath. ‘“Exactly. Sorry it's been a while since I had to explain…” 

“Asala-Athlok like their patterns. They don’t like change, don’t like uncertainty.” Bull suddenly said from behind her. Hey look, she didn’t jump. A miracle honestly. “Give them a task, and they’re happy to work on it until someone stops them. They’re great workers.” He tilted his head towards the cart. “Like that giant coil of rope he’s got going.”

“It gives him something to do, to focus on. “ she nodded, turning so her back wasn’t to him and to try and include him in the conversation to be polite. “He will probably use the blanket to wrap himself in when he comes out. Blankets offer the feeling of security and protection for him.”

“Which is why you were wary when we met.” Taashath mused quietly, looking over at the cart. 

“Partly, yes.” She nodded, looking over at Bull. His eye was narrowed. “It is a response to stress. He was stressed and strangers were in our home.” She gave a huffing laugh. “Not a combination of events that would exactly put you at ease.” 

Taashath laughed. “That is true. I am grateful you gave us the chance to explain ourselves.” 

Auralee shrugged. Not that she could’ve done much… she couldn’t have shot them, or she could have, but that would have doomed Thedas. She glanced at the green mark on her hand, the one not glowing. ‘Soulmark.’ Crap. So that was another thing she wasn’t prepared for. But… “Um. You can… probably talk to him? While he’s good?” 

Taashath nodded, and started to take a step away, then turned back, glancing between them uncertainly. She pulled a feather from her pocket. “Would he…? I’m not sure the…” She threw her hand up in a slight, uncertain gesture. “Gifts?” 

That was honestly adorable…. weird but adorable and she knew he liked feathers and bones soo… Judging by the feathers braided in her hair she was trying to share something she liked. “He would be happy you made the gesture.” There: vague enough not to give her an instant in, but enough of a nudge in the right direction.. 

“Thank you.” Taashath smiled and headed for the cart and Henry.

“She’s cute.” Bull said, indicating Taashath with a jerk of his chin.

Auralee frowned at him. Why was he talking to her? He didn’t do anything without a purpose. “Is she?” Vague non answer. 

Bull hummed. “He’s a liability. She got attached fast, people will see that.”

She felt her spine go ridgid with anger, and that protectiveness that she was becoming all too well acquainted with of late.  _ Liability _ . Yes, this was definitely Hissrad. “Same could be said for you, The Iron Bull. Ben Hassrath, spy.” 

He gave her a sharp glance and smiled all too open and friendly. “Better the one you know about, right?” 

“Knowledge of one spy they know of to divert from the dozen others they don’t?” She kept her tone low so not to be heard but gave him a flat, pointed look. 

He chuckled. “Something like that, Beres-Taar.” He abruptly turned and called out to Varric and walked away before she could form a response.

That was going to come back to bite her. She just  _ knew _ it. 

  
  
  
  


Henry had sat through a loooot of cross country road trips. He liked cross country road trips. You made your nest in the back of the car with your knitting and your books and blankets, and you zoned out for days at a time. 

This.

Was not like the cross country road trips at home. This was noisy. And bumpy. And- He didn’t like it. It was okay when he was in the cart. He talked and joked with Becky when he could, or listened to her sing or talk. They twisted rope, they made up stories. Sometimes the others would ride closer to the cart and talk with them. He liked Taashath. She was sweet and had a razor blade hidden in that honey. She brought him feathers and braided them into his hair for him like hers, which was… it made him blush and grin. She was sharing something she liked with him, and he liked it, too. 

Varric and Auralee seemed to be hitting it off. They rode next to each other most of the time, talking about… stuff. He couldn’t really seem to pay attention, but they smiled and laughed with each other. Solas seemed to stay mostly to himself. Guy had to be lonely. 

Auralee would get him out of the cart when it was time to eat; it seemed to be a unanimous decision after she had taken over cooking a few times that she was the designated cook. Which was fair because she loved cooking and could cook well. Also because she managed to always cook Henry something he could eat when everyone else ate porridge or hoe cakes, be it ember baked potatoes or warmed jerk meat. 

“Why do you always make him something different for breakfast?” Varric asked Auralee one morning when she handed Henry a potato with cheese while everyone else ate the onion-cheese hoecakes she had made. 

Henry opened his mouth and tried to explain, but… words wouldn’t come. He glared at the ground, frustrated with himself. Becky squeezed his hand comfortingly before placing the potato in it. 

“He can’t eat certain grains.” Becky explained for him. “They make him sick. He can have corn and rice… and...” She squinted at him in question and when he shook his head, just shrugged. “Yeah, those are the only grains he can eat.” 

“Huh,” the blur that was Bull hummed. “Beres-Taars are responsible for the Ashkaari-Astaarit and Asala-Athlok’s well being, bodily and mentally.” He said something in a different language, and Taashath made a ‘huh’ noise.

“It is the purpose of the shield to tend to all of their needs?” She said curiously. Must have been qunlat, then. Cool. He should learn that.

“So you said.” Auralee sounded like she was speaking through gritted teeth. “Many times.” 

Becky laughed. “Henry! She is protecting you from the evil gluten! I will do my part in protecting you by eating it. Can I have another one?” 

He snickered and nodded in agreement as Auralee forked another hoecake onto Becky’s plate. 

“That’s got to be rough.” Varric said reaching over to get another cake… or to put his hand in the fire but in the realm of what seemed more likely, he was probably doing the former. “So you can’t have bread?”

Henry shook his head.

“Cake?” Taashath asked in a mournful tone.

He shook his head with a grimace. 

“Or pasta or cookies or pies or…” Becky trailed off and then sounded sad. “Nothing yummy.” 

Henry held up his potato. He liked potatoes. Boil ‘em, mash ‘em, stick ‘em in a stew. 

Auralee made a sound of disagreement. “He can have potatoes. He likes potatoes. And you can do a lot of delicious things with potatoes... ‘Po. Tay. Toes. Boil ‘em, mash ‘em, stick ‘em in a stew’.” 

He burst out laughing as she echoed his thoughts, and managed to force out a few words. “Slice ‘em an’ fry ‘em.” This. This was why they were friends. 

“Mmm. I do love fries.” Becky made a very nice moaning noise and he made an echoing noise in agreement. Chili fries with melted cheese and sauteed onions. Or camp fried potatoes with salt and pepper. Or fries with brown sugar and cinnamon… He loved that shit.

“Mmm.” Bull rumbled in a response that was cut off by a ‘hey’ from Varric and a slightly wet slapping noise. Taashath and Blackwall burst into laughter.

Henry squinted curiously in their direction. That had been a very nice noise. The rumble, not the slapping. He wondered if qunari had specialized vocal cords for making that sound or if it was just because Bull’s voice was so deep. Could Taashath make that noise? Would it be rude to ask her? It was probably rude to ask her. Was it a pleasure response like purring? Maybe-

“Auralee! That was a perfectly good face! And cake! Which...” Becky trailed off and Henry just  _ knew _ she was suddenly thinking of licking said face. He would like to as well. He could guess that Auralee had probably thrown a cake at Bull.

“Huh.” Bull said in amusement, “I did not see that coming.”

“Strange. It hit you in the face.” Auralee snarked back with more anamosity than he was used to hearing. “Gotta watch that blindside.” 

He frowned at Auralee. He didn’t get why she kept picking at Bull. He was cool. “Be nice.” The words ached, but. She didn't need to be picking at Bull like that. Besides the fact that Bull was awesome, she really didn't want Bull as an enemy. 

She made a noncommittal noise but at least he knew she heard him. 

“So you often assault people with food?” Varric laughed, obviously enjoying watching Lee and Bull’s… whatever was going on with them. He didn’t get her sometimes.

“Only when it's handy.” She huffed back. At least she liked Varric. Everyone liked Varric. Varric was awesome. 

“Good to know.” He sounded like he was smiling, Henry wished he could see his smile. “Though, I was planning on eating that.”

“I’ll cook you another.” She said, sounding pleased. And there was a sizzle sound of more batter being poured into the pan. 

“Where’d you learn to cook?” Varric asked.

“Trial and error, mostly. But I picked up a few things from… different people. People don’t seem to realize how much a little salt can do to a stew.” She muttered quietly. 

Henry finished his breakfast and then grabbed some grass, idly braiding it up into a bracelet as the camp moved around him. Auralee had made it clear it was best for him to sit still while he was blind and they don’t know the area. He finished it and then let Becky lead him to the cart and he got settled into his nest, then paused and twisted to look over the edge, squinting to see if he could spot Taashath. 

“Do you need something?” Solas said, and Henry startled back into the cart.

“You are really quiet.” Becky said, sounding accusatory but amused.

Henry laughed. He was. He held up the bracelet. “Taashath?” The word was quiet and forced but he said it, and he felt a small flair of pleased pride at the encouraging squeeze Becky gave his arm. 

“I am a bit short to be her.” Solas snarked quietly. “But I will bring her to you.”

Henry snorted and rolled his eyes slightly, then signed a quick thanks that Becky translated for him.

“Thank you!”

Solas moved away and then a moment later a taller blur came back. “Henry?” 

He aimed a smile in her direction and held out the bracelet hopefully. It was silly… but he had made it and grass bracelets were fun. And the only thing he had to give to her… 

He felt her gently take it from him and could see the movements of her putting it on. “Thank you.” She said softly. “I… thank you, it is… well made.” 

He grinned, delighted she approved, and felt his face heat up. She liked his work! He should make her another one, with the fancier plait pattern! 

He wasn’t sure what all ‘soulmates’ meant… but he liked Taashath so far. 

  
  
  
  


It was  _ so slow. _

That feeling when you were a kid and you’d been sledding down the hill, but you got stuck and you tried to make the box go again by rocking your body, but it didn’t move. Only this wasn’t a hill, and she couldn’t just get up and go back to the top to start going faster again.

The wagon was great, but she had discovered that horses and wagons were not for speed, and barely even for convenience; they were just so you could carry more shit without having to strap it on your back. The reality of Thedas hadn’t been as noticeable at the cabin when it was just them; they had so much to do, and they were still scrambling with the newness of all this - getting to know each other, figuring out how to work together, how to survive. But this? Agonizingly slow travel through land she knew was full of things that could kill them? This was hard. Luckily she could distract herself with Henry.

“I don’ wanna, I don’ wanna die like this, workin’ nine to five an’ a ten to six. Frein’s gotta friend who knows a guy, ten or a twenty an' I can sleep tonight. Whoah, what a way, what a way to go…” Henry sang as he twisted rope. He apparently only knew the chorus of the song and this was his fifth repeat. Becky didn’t know the song, but she was enjoying it. She would have joined him, but she was enjoying just laying in the wagon, watching the sky, hearing his voice, and the rhythm he had where he paused in his grass twisting to scratch her shoulder at regular intervals. She could count if she focused on it. One, two, three, scratch. One, two, three, scratch. 

They hit another pothole in the road and she and Henry both flailed dramatically, Henry tipping over onto her.

He squeaked and then laughed. “Hello. What’s a pretty girl like you doin’ in a place like this?” He grinned as he tried to climb off of her.

“Getting handsome men to fall for me,” she grinned back, putting her hands on his waist lightly. “Glad it worked.”

He blushed. He did every time she flirted with or complimented him, so she did it a lot. Adorable.

“You two good in there?” Bull’s voice came from behind them and Becky arched her neck back to look at him. “That was a big bump.”

“Give me a minute, I don’t get up as fast as I used to.” Henry smirked, though his ears were still red. 

“We’re good, Bull,” Becky called, touching Henry’s ear with her finger. “Henry was just overcome with his lust for me. It happens.”

Henry turned his head and bit her wrist lightly before sitting up. “Can’ help it, she’s gorgeous.” 

Becky wished she had a response to that, but her entire nervous system had just lit up with the feeling of his teeth on her wrist, so she just blinked up at the sky, grinning like an idiot.

“Alright,” Bull said, sounding amused. “We’ll be stopping soon for lunch, so try to hold it in until you can run off to the trees, hm? Auralee looks like she might start a fire with her blush here.” There was a pause and then Bull laughed and was joined by a few others resulting in an annoyed groan from Auralee. 

“Well, at least it wasn’t our food this time,” Varric huffed in amusement. 

Henry snorted and covered his mouth with his hand.

Auralee had probably  thrown something at Bull. He’d probably liked it. 

Giggling, Becky sat up, and joined Henry in making the rope. They worked on it steadily, shoulders bumping with the wagon and laughing whenever they caught each other’s eyes.

Twelve, they were twelve with their first crushes and it was  _ the best. _

“Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat?” Becky started, raising the rope as she worked.

“Wouldn’t you say my collection’s complete,” Henry lit up with a grin and pointed at the twig holding his hair up.

“Wouldn’t you think I’m the girl,” she leaned and kissed his shoulder. “The girl who has everything?”

“Pretending I know the words to the song,” Henry sang in tune and then grimaced apologetically before he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“I’ve got gadgets and gizmos a plenty.” Came Auralee’ muffled correction. “whosits and whatsits galore.”

“You want thingamabobs? I’ve got twenty! But who cares? No big deal! I want mooooooore!” Becky laughed and shook her head. “I have been horrified with the songs I actually know all the lyrics to. Why not good ones? Why this one?”

“I…” Henry gave a furtive glance over his shoulder, though she knew he couldn’t see. “Have a few songs memorized but I don’t think I’m allowed to sing any of them.” 

“Oh, forbidden songs,” Becky grinned, looking around dramatically. “You can sing them to me before bed, maybe. When no one can hear. Wait no. Can they hear? How good is hearing?”

“Fucked if I know,” He shrugged, then got an evil little grin and raised his voice. “Hey, can any of y’all hear me fucking Becky at night? Just checking.” 

Auralee made a strangled sound that seemed very similar to a dying whale and Varric and Bull burst into laughter.

Becky cackled loud enough she winced, hoping she didn’t hurt Henry’s ears. 

“Not yet,” Taashath answered smoothly.

“You have been most discreet,” Solas said dryly.

“Miracles do happen,” Auralee said quietly with a mock air of disbelief. 

Becky lost herself in giggling again. She wished there was something to hear, but they did share a tent with Auralee, who would probably murder her if she actually tried anything with Henry while she was within a mile’s radius.

When they finally stopped for food, Becky and Henry scrambled out of the wagon and walked around like flamingos for a few steps, trying to get their hips to work right after sitting so long in a bouncy wagon. Henry also did a deep side lunge with a grimace until his hip let out a popping noise.

Becky was grateful for the lessening of pains that came with Thedas apparently having lower gravity, but still, reality and bodies and pain. She leaned back against the wagon, arching backwards to stretch her belly and then sat on the edge to watch Henry do his routine.

Henry groaned and flopped to the ground on his belly before he pressed up and started doing push-ups, letting out a soft, ‘ow’ everytime his shoulder clicked. After the fourth ‘ow’ he shifted his hands together and tried again, with fewer ‘ows.’ 

“I need popcorn,” Becky commented idly. “And you need a wifebeater.”

“You…” He shifted his hands again, moving his feet further apart and doing more push-ups. “Want me to take my shirt off?” Then he turned his head and smirked in her direction. “But if you get me a nice belt I could-”

“No!” Auralee interjected quickly, her head popping around the side of the cart where she was tending Castrato. 

“Yes!” Becky said, grinning unapologetically. 

“A... wife beater?” asked Varric, sounding horrified.

Becky blinked up at him, trying to yank her mind from the image Henry had given her. “Oh, uh. It’s… a really terrible name for a shirt with no sleeves and a… low neckline. I like his shoulders.” She paused. “It really is a terrible name, what the fuck?”

“There was a case of a man beating his wife to death while wearing one, s’where the name supposedly came from,” Henry said and rolled over and started doing sit-ups instead.

“What?” Becky burst out, horrified. She’d never heard that. “Fuck.”

“What are they actually called?” Henry asked curiously.

“Tank tops,” Auralee supplied with a sigh.

“Honestly, that name doesn’t exactly make sense, either, but at least it isn’t horrifying,” Becky sighed and moved close enough for Henry to see her before offering him her arm. “Shall I escort you to the trees, Dear Henry?”

“Don’t stay out too long,” Bull warned. “There are bears and bandits in the area.”

“No problem, we’ll be careful,” Becky smiled, offering her arm to Henry. “I’ll keep watch for Henry and he’ll keep watch for me.”

“Yeah, that-” Bull shook his head, but she was leading Henry and didn’t bother to listen.

When they got back to the wagon after their pee break, a fire had been started and Auralee was cooking. There were a few amused looks their way, but Becky just smiled and ignored them. Who didn’t shout orgasmically when they got to pee after a long bouncy wagon ride? People who hadn’t been pregnant before, probably. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


The Qun had words for and experience with neurodivergent people. Auralee had quietly repeated what Bull had told her, how she was explaining them. Henry was Aqun-athlok and Asala-Athlok. Trans and autistic. Becky was Ashkaari-Astaarit, ADHD, and Auralee was their Beres-Taar, their neurotypical shield. It worked.

The trip passed, bumpy and long.

Adaar seemed to enjoy listening to his infodumps, which was cool, though Solas kept giving him frustrated, curious looks that had Auralee bristling up like a wary porcupine. She acted like they were gonna turn on them at any moment, even now that they had Bull on ‘their side.’ Blackwall had made a joke about his hand flapping and Bull had immediately snapped at him. Bull was great. They needed to make sure he went Tal Vashoth. 

Auralee accidentally backed into Bull once and since he didn’t wear a shirt it was pretty obvious that, nope, they weren’t soulmates. Auralee had a near panic attack though. Shortly after that, Varric silently handed her a pair of gloves he had pulled off of some bandits they had dealt with. She thanked him and pulled them on and kept them on whenever around the others, only taking them off to cook and eat. 

Henry spent most of the trip working on the rope. It helped, something useful, something productive, something to focus on. He showed Becky how to twist grass into ropes as well and she helped when she could focus on it, but mostly she kept him out of his head with pleasant chatter and singing. Rope was always useful, though hemp would have been better. It got progressively colder as they travelled up the mountains and Henry felt the familiar achy chest he always got when the weather grew cold. Thank gods he had finally quit smoking, but some of the damage remained. He’d wake up coughing sometimes, his lungs irritated by the cold air. His joints ached as well. Gods, he hated the cold. The last two days of travel he just spent huddled up in the cart wrapped in their blankets, silent and shivering miserably. He couldn’t even muster the energy to answer questions and Adaar and Bull both kept casting him concerned glances.

Becky, bless her, huddled under the blanket with him to supply body heat, though she bore the cold much better than he did. Auralee seemed mostly just irritated by the cold, but she kept her hands on Castrato’s neck to keep them warm. Fortunately, it didn't snow or anything while they travelled into the mountain range. 

Auralee did mutter a quiet, “As soon as I can find some, I’m getting you some yarn to make me decent socks.” 

He nodded but didn’t verbally respond. Wool socks sounded wonderful. 

“Socks, gloves, earmuffs, scarfs all sound lovely.” Becky added. "Maybe make yourself some full body fur underwear."

Henry nodded again. He missed knitting. Though he’d nalbind the hats to make them thicker. It took him a minute to catch the joke and he huffed a wan laugh in Becky’s direction once it caught up with him.

“You knit?” Varric asked curiously as they travelled.

Henry nodded.

“Knit, sew, crochet, nalbind, anything that uses a needle of some sort. He likes yarn.” Auralee supplied. “I think he can weave and spin too.”

Another nod. It was so cold everything hurt.

Haven was both a relief and frightening to see. Walls meant warmth, but it smelled bad and was filled with loud clanging and shouting and blurry, indistinguishable shapes and movement. Henry pulled the blanket over his head and curled up in the cart, trying to block out the sounds and bright sun glinting off of metal and snow and it smelled like shit. The cart eventually came to a halt and there was more shouting and talking and horses moving and then-

“Welcome back, Herald.” Josephine? It sounded like Josephine. “We received your message about your discovery. Where is he?” 

“I don’t think he’s up to meeting people right now.” Becky said quickly. “There’s a lot going on and it’s cold.”

“But he-“ she started but Adaar must have done something because she cut herself off.

“Ambassador, things can be overwhelming for him.” She said in a calm tone. “May I ask for a cabin to be readied for him and his family? Baths, food, and extra clothes would be appreciated, I believe.” She was going to be a good Inquisitor. He hoped.

“Of course.” Josephine said, slightly disappointed, but agreeable. “It is just… I will need to speak with him as soon as possible. The Herald of Andraste finding her soulmate is quite significant and we need to prepare an official proclamation.” 

Oh gods. Politics...

“No.” Auralee’s voice sounded firmly from somewhere nearby. “He’s not a tool to exploit. You can’t put him in a room with a bunch of nobles.”

Thank gods for Auralee. 

“And you are…?” Josephine asked delicately.

“Auralee. His sister... and his Beres-Taar, meaning I keep him safe from people who would hurt him.” She said shortly with a slight hesitation over the qunlat. “And throwing him into a situation like that would hurt him.” 

He was going to make her the best pair of socks she had ever had. Maybe a whole sweater too.

“I’m his wife,” Becky said firmly standing up to be seen. “And we will be dealing with all the soul mate business very carefully, and with much deliberation. They have found each other and that is amazing, but it is also private. An official anything can wait until after we have a private understanding. It’s between them as people, Andraste is not involved.”

He was going to make her the best pair of socks she had ever had as well! That sounded all official and composed.

It felt oddly like being in witness protection, the way Becky kept the blanket over his head and led him along the muddy paths. He trusted her to lead him and just focused on breathing regularly and putting one foot in front of the other. A door opened and then-

“Lift your feet.” Becky instructed. “Two steps.” 

And then he was walking on wooden boards and a door shut, closing off the cold wind and most of the clanging and shouting. It was still cold.

“I’ll light a fire.” Auralee sighed, relieved and irritated both. “Well. We made it.”

“We did! Though it seems we’ve taken Dorian’s cabin,” Becky guided him to sit on a bed before moving off and he let himself zone out, trying to calm down and get his bearings. He hadn’t realized how… easy it had been alone in the Hinterlands. Sure, there was the looming threat of death and starvation, but it had been quiet. Simple. Just Becky and Auralee. 

He flinched when a sharp knock sounded at the door, his pulse picking up at the sound, and then realized it was warming up and he could hear a fire going strongly.

“I’ll get it.” Becky said and then the door opened, letting in a burst of cold air. “Hello! It’s Varric and Solas,” she said over her shoulder to Henry as she backed up to let them in. “Come in, come in! Don’t let the heat out, Henry is like a reverse snow man and the cold is painful.”

“I was only seeing if you need anything. I am being housed directly in the cabin across from yours. Has the Ambassador had blankets delivered yet?” Solas asked, easily keeping his voice low enough to not to be sharp but loud enough to carry. He had been both curious and accommodating during the trip. 

“Not yet.” Becky answered, plopping down onto the bed beside him. “A house to ourselves with a fire and more than one bed is great, though. I haven’t had time to figure out what needs we might have.”

“Is the blanket pile Henry?” Varric asked cheerfully. 

“Yes.” Auralee said distractedly, like she sounded when she was thinking about something but was still required to be a part of a conversation. 

“Well, I remembered what you said about him liking yarn-”

Henry popped his head out of the blankets hopefully to find someone (red, probably Varric then) standing in front of him, holding something out towards him. He hesitantly reached out and found a large hank of yarn. He grinned and bounced a little, touching his chin with his fingers and bringing them down.

“He said thank you.” Auralee translated automatically.

Henry smiled and started untwisting the hank to wind into a ball. It felt like wool, perfect for nalbinding. He could make Auralee some socks. 

“I spoke to the Ambassador.” Solas said. “She is… determined to speak with Henry at the soonest possible opportunity. I took the liberty of attempting to delay her by offering to teach him to read.” 

“That…” Auralee sounded uncertain and on one hand, learning to read was the best thing he could think of holy crap he really wanted to learn to read! On the other hand… leaving him alone with Solas was a very bad idea due to his absolutely inability to  _ not _ talk about any of his interests.

“Are you offering that just to Henry, or can I join, too?” Becky asked in a careful tone.

“Then y’all could review what y’all learned with me?” Auralee still sounded uncertain but resigned.

“I would be willing to teach you as well.” Solas assured them, his tone amiable, and Henry wondered what he was up to. Shenanigans, probably. 

“Yeah, thanks, but I probably need to go out there and find a job so I’ll be busy.” Auralee’s voice was thoughtful. “Y’all know if F- the tavern’s hiring here?” 

Auralee as a waitress was… a thought. Someone was going to get punched…

“I can ask.” Varric said quietly, sitting on the edge on the bed on his other side. “But likely you won’t need to worry about income. Ruffles will keep you all pretty well taken care of.”

“Because of Henry?” Becky asked in a skeptical tone. “He’s her soul mate and that means the Inquisition will support him, his wife, and his sister?"

“Sugar mama.” Henry forced out with a grimace and a head shake. That’s what that sounded like and he wasn’t… comfortable with that idea if it was avoidable.

“You don’t have to talk right now. It’s okay.” Becky reassured him.

Auralee made a coughing sound. “Henry… I don’t think that translates.” She sighed but there was laughter in it. “I don’t know if we’re- I’m comfortable with that, to be completely honest.” 

Henry made a face and paused in winding the yarn to sign ‘no’ and ‘prostitute’. Nothing against the profession, but it wasn’t for him. Once he got back in his head maybe Adan would hire him. He was good with plants and chemicals. Or Harrit. He was strong and good with his hands. He could pick up blacksmithing fairly quickly, he knew how to swing a hammer and had a basics in metallurgy. 

“What’s a ‘sugar momma’?” Varric asked in obvious bafflement.

“Someone who… um, provides for someone in return for uh, sexual favors.” Henry didn't need glasses to know Auralee was blushing as she stumbled through an explanation. “Yeah, I’ll work. I can cook pretty well.” 

There was a pause and Henry squinted uselessly in Solas’ direction, trying to see what he was thinking, but all he came up with was a grayish blur. Guy needed some color so Henry could spot him easier. Maybe some blue. After a beat Varric spoke in a careful tone. “That isn’t… what’s expected of you. You know that, right?” 

Henry shrugged. He  _ didn’t _ actually know that. He had no idea what was expected of soulmates and knowing how the Chantry in Thedas worked, there was probably some bullshit law or something… point is, he didn't know what was expected and while he’d rather not end up a sugar baby, if it kept Becky and Auralee safe and fed he could put out. Though he’d rather avoid that sort of situation. Adaar seemed cool and nice so far, but who knew what would really happen once Josephine and Leliana brought up the Game or laws or whatever. For all he knew the mark on the back of his neck meant he was about to be married off, like it or not. He was a nobody here.

“Well. Expected or not, I’m going to try and find a job.” Auralee spoke up.

Henry tapped his chest in a ‘me too’ gesture.

“I… have no skills.” Becky said fretfully. “I mean, I can massage and I’m good at sex, but I’d really rather not sell sex.”

Henry reached over and tapped her arm lightly with his fist and gave a reassuring smile. He and Auralee would take care of her. 

“Shit. Did you three really let us bring you out here thinking you were going to have to…?” Varric sounded distressed.

“No.” Auralee said, instantly defensive. “No, we came here for safety’s sake. I would have… probably gotten us here some way without.” 

“Well. I mean, if we'd stayed, we were under constant threat of templars and starvation. At least here there are fewer templars and all we have to do is find the coin for food.” Becky said, shrugging.

“If all else fails, I can try to get hired as a scout.” Auralee mumbled and poked at the fire. 

There was another pause and then Solas spoke. “I will come by tomorrow for your reading lessons?” 

“Sounds good.” Auralee answered before adding a quiet. “Thank you.” 

“You are quite welcome. Good night.” He said, then the door opened with a blast of cold air that made Henry burrow deeper into the blankets.

Varric stood up with a sigh and carefully patted his shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do about finding you some needles.” 

Henry loved Varric. The guy was awesome.

  
  
  
  


Haven was… different and a lot colder than Auralee was prepared for. Thankful her boots were fairly warm. After baths and food were delivered to the cabin (being completely clean felt amazing), the tavern was the first place Auralee had decided to try. The sooner she had a job the better things would be. Josephine sounded a lot pushier than she had expected and seemed determined to talk to Henry… her gut told her it was a disaster waiting to happen and she’d rather not be dependent upon the Inquisition so they couldn’t try to hold that over their heads. 

The layout of Haven was pretty much exactly like the game, just... expanded, but outside the walls were a ton more tents and army, and buildings were a lot bigger versus their game counterparts.

It was also strange seeing dwarves and elves running around. They were so skinny and short! In all of Auralee’s fanfiction her character had been the short one but here she was just as tall as most men. It was weird. Henry was probably ecstatic to not be the short one. She found the tavern and slipped in, being hit with a nauseating wave body odor and alcohol as she stomped mud off of her feet at the door (not that it looked like anyone else ever did, the floor was filthy) and glanced around. It was larger inside than in the game, and crowded. 

She wove her way through the crowd, trying to ignore some of the looks she was getting from some of the men (shooting a few of them glares in hopes of discouraging any interest), and to the counter where Flissa was, waiting till she was done talking to someone before catching her attention. “Excuse me?”

“What is it?” Flissa glanced over her and then straightened and looked curious. “Do you need something?”

“I was wondering if you were hiring? I’m a decent cook.” Auralee… had never had a job before and honestly she had no real idea how to go about asking for one. She had been a housewife for goodness sake!

Flissa’s mouth thinned as she looked her over again. “You one of the people the Herald brought in?”

News traveled fast… that or Leliana told her to keep an eye out. “Yes, ma’am. My name is Auralee.” 

“Alright. Come in the morning. We’ll see how you do. Twenty coppers a day if you earn it.” 

That was almost half of what Inquisition recruits made once they reached Skyhold… so probably decent for a cook? Auralee gave Flissa a relieved smile, even though she was pretty sure Flissa was just hiring her to spy on her.

“Thank you.” 

She turned around to nearly collide into Varric, (thankfully not actually touching him) who was smiling. “So you got your job, I see.”

“Yup” she nodded and stuck her hands in her pockets as she started weaving her way back towards the door. “Either you talked to her before I got here or Leliana told her to get information.”

Varric’s eyebrows flew up. “You spotted her that quick?” 

Crap. Think fast. “Um… I’m a stranger who just showed up with the Herald and two other strangers. Yeah, no one would hire me without anything but ‘I’m a decent cook’ unless they were digging for information.” 

“Hah, you’re a sharp one!” A familiar voice said right by her, she did jump a little at that. 

Auralee turned her head to see Sera eyeing her openly.

“So you’re the new ones, ay? Shite, you’re as clean as a Sister’s knickers. I’m Sera. Wotcha dressed all weird for?” 

Sera! It was hard not to grin. “Dressed weird, I might be weird.” She was wearing the gloves Varric gave her so she held out a hand. “Auralee.”

“You’re not like, magicky hole in the sky and demons weird, right?” Sera asked, grabbing her hand and shaking it briskly, then pulling her hand back and wiping it on her shirt as if afraid of magical cooties.

“Nope. I’m not a mage. Weird, but not a mage.” Crap, might have to keep her away from Henry. If magic you could see and feel creeped Sera out, how would she respond to Henry? Plus… very loud. Crap, that was gonna break his heart. He was fond of the ‘chaotic little lesbian’. In the game… where he could turn the volume down…

“That’s good. Enough mages around. Enough to make your skin crawl. So. you a little people or some noble with a stick up their arse? You look like you’ve had a stick up your arse once or twice, all stiff like, yeah?” Sera paused and winced. “Not- like- I didn’t mean- ugh. I mean you’re not all stuffy, you can have fun, right?”

That… “Um no- just new people.” She tried not to cringe but… “Ugh, no.”

Sera laughed, loud and open. “So, you shoot, yeah? Wanna contest sometime? Be fun, wonnit?”

For her maybe. “Said with the confidence of someone who knows they’d win.” Auralee laughed and shook her head. “I’m just a hunter. Bring down a buck or ram but, other than that I’m not much more.” She hesitated, then agreed anyway. Being on the companions’ good sides couldn’t hurt. “But sure, maybe after work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll find you.” Sera seemed delighted.

Auralee nodded again as they made it outside, gratefully taking a deep breath of… well, slightly less smelly air. “I need to go check on my family. It was nice meeting you, Sera.” 

“Ooh, your family?” Sera fell into step with her, and Varric followed, obviously and shamelessly eavesdropping. “Word is your husband or brother or something got felt up soul wise by the Heraldy and she won’t let anyone see him.” 

“Brother. Word spreads fast.” Too fast, crap. 

“Yeah?” Sera paused and then shrugged. “If you two need help disappearing, lemme know. Heraldy seems real-like for now, but if her head gets big and up her own arse… well, just find me. I got friends.” 

This. This was how the Elven archer who was naturally grating at times to hear had worked her way into Auralee’s good opinion in the game. She genuinely cared for people. “I appreciate that.” She gave her a grateful smile. “I’ll do that if things get bad. Thank you.”

Sera nodded and darted off into one of the pathways, the message apparently passed, and Varric gave her a questioning look. “You’d trust a stranger that quickly? Even after what you said about Flissa hiring you?”

Crap. Think... think. “She said ‘little people’ so she’s obviously a Jenny.” Well now he thinks she’s a spy, great. “Right now we need all the friends we can get, right?”

“Huh.” Varric glanced over her and then shrugged. “Can’t hurt, but looks like you’re doing alright in that department.” 

Huh? She turned just in time to see Bull ducking through the cabin door, followed by who could only be Krem. “Oh, he said he’d bring someone over to meet Henry.” She gave Varric a tired smile. “Goodnight.”

Varric raised an eyebrow at her but then chuckled and walked up the stairs ahead to their cabin and pushed open the door, holding it open for her, and she went in out of habit, and then gave him a dry glance when he followed her in.

“Uh huh, I see what you did there.” Auralee laughed quietly. “Smooth.” 

“Incredibly.” He grinned, Varric was nosey… and awesome, but mostly nosey. 

“Yeah… must be the chest hair.” She teased him, nodding towards Bull and, yup Krem. 

“Auralee.” Bull greeted quietly. “Was just bringing Krem over to introduce you all.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baths had been wonderful after days on the road. She and Henry had dried out their hair by the fire, and then Henry had silently asked her to braid his hair as she’d done in the evenings since they found a routine in their cabin. She had him sit on the floor in front of the fire while she did a simple french braid. He had an undercut, like she did, but the top part of his hair was down to his shoulders and had been dyed black. There was about four inches of natural brown at the roots, and she enjoyed the contrast as she worked. Maybe someday if things got calm, he would let her try a more complicated braid, but she kept it simple for now.

A knock sounded while she was tying it up, making Henry flinch. She called out a ‘come in’ before she thought about it, but didn’t regret it when Bull ducked in through the door followed by Krem.

“Good evening!” Becky grinned at them. “What did I do to earn this so I can do it again?”

Henry made a slight snickering noise and held up two fingers.

“Two beautiful men to ogle?” Becky asked, smoothing his hair. “We must be lucky.”

Henry nodded, a slight, awkward smile on his face and he fluttered his hands before sitting on them.

Becky was about to ask them to make themselves comfortable when the door opened; Auralee came in, followed by Varric, joking about chest hair. 

“Auralee,” Bull greeted quietly. “Was just bringing Krem over to introduce you all.” 

“Party time, I see,” Becky said, looking around at seating options. “Everyone should just sit wherever they’re comfortable, I think. Please. Make yourselves at home. Success, Auralee?”

Auralee nodded. “Yeah. I’m supposed to start in the morning.”

“Awesome!” She looked over at Krem, who was sitting in the one chair, looking slightly awkward. He was mostly watching Henry, though trying very hard not to stare. He was so handsome, it made her feel rather awkward herself. “I’m Becky. This is my husband Henry, and his sister Auralee. The Iron Bull says great things about you, it is so good to meet you.”

Henry pulled his hands out from under his legs to make a couple quick gestures that she recognized and translated. “He said hello and asked how you were.”

Krem looked confused. “Hello. I… am doing well? We’ve been training hard lately, helping with the newer soldiers. I enjoy that, though new people often take compensation, and I twisted my shoulder today. How... are you?”

Henry signed a quick ‘sorry’ and then a ‘fine’ and then winced and signed ‘scared’.

Becky frowned and licked her lips. “He said sorry,” she signed sorry. “And then fine, but then corrected to scared.”

“You’re safe here, Needles,” Varric said quietly, from where he was standing near the fire. “We’ll do what we can to make it more comfortable for you, but you are safe.”

“Thanks, Varric,” Becky smiled. “It’s been… a long time since that has been true. I hope that it  _ is _ true.”

There was quiet, as people looked around waiting for someone else to speak.

“This is awkward,” Becky said, delicate as always. She generally found just naming the issues helped people get past it. “Can we… all… do something else? Just hang out together, but not have pressure to talk while we get comfortable? Henry has been showing me how to twist grass, we could do that for awhile? Speak as it comes, or not if it doesn’t?”

Auralee sighed and moved to the fireplace and placed the tea kettle over the fire to warm up the pine tea they had all become pretty used to drinking. Henry nodded eagerly and scooted over to grab the yarn Varric had brought, as well as the in-progress grass rope Becky had been working on during the trip and brought them back, scrunching his shoulder up against hers as he settled cross legged on the floor beside her. He snapped off a length of yarn and then threaded the needle he had carved and started… stabbing it into loops on his fingers.

Becky bumped him back, and began twisting the grass into shape.

Varric smiled and settled on the floor to fiddle with Bianca, while Iron Bull and Krem joined Becky with the grass, asking questions as they learned how to do it. When it was done, Auralee passed out tea to those who accepted it, then settled down with her own cup on the far side of the cabin in the corner away from everyone.

Eventually Krem started talking about the Chargers, with Iron Bull joining in, and they passed several hours comfortably. Becky had an impressive length of rope twisted, she was getting faster at it, and Henry had what looked like the toe of a very thick sock made.

“Do you plan to make rope to sell?” Varric asked, rolling his now empty mug of tea between his hands . “That’s decent work, and rope is always needed.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Becky said, focusing on her hands. “It would wreck my back to sit and do this all day.”

“What kind of thing would you like to do?” Krem asked curiously. His practice rope looked a lot better than Bull's. His hands were very nice.

“Oh, hm,” she thought for a moment, pulling her thoughts away from Krem's hands with effort. “Do you have a bath house? I could do something there-”

Varric coughed, covering a laugh. “I thought you weren’t interested in prostitution?”

Becky rolled her eyes. “I am trained in massage, but I also learned spa treatments. If we could get me…” she thought for a moment. “A tub, a couple of buckets, a sturdy table, a pile of towels, and some scrub brushes on the soft side, I could do quite nicely. People can soak, then pop on the table where I will scrub off all their dead skin with the brushes. A bucket of water to toss at them for a rinse, and bam! Happy soldiers who smell better. It’s really good for their skin, too,” Becky looked over to Varric with a bland expression. “And any touching of their body would be with the brushes, so I guess if they want their dick thoroughly exfoliated, we could call it prostituion?”

Auralee choked on her tea, and Varric winced and crossed his legs. The Iron Bull laughed. “They have those kinds of bathhouses back home. It’s a good idea.”   
“They have them in Tevinter as well,” Krem nodded. “I miss them, honestly. Southerners always try to make cleanliness a sex thing.”

Henry scooted away from her and grabbed his pack, digging through to grab a paper and a charred stick and he started scribbling down the runes he liked to use when he was making notes, then paused and switched to English, writing down everything she had listed as well as ‘soap’ and ‘bath oils.’

Becky peeked at his paper. “Yeah, those would be nice, but not necessary to start. The spa I went to used mugwort in the water. I… don’t actually know what it did, but I know that they did,” Becky glanced at Henry with a smile. “You know, though, I bet. What’d it do?”

Henry nodded and wrote ‘mint or lavender? Mugwort is good for circulation’.

“I’m not a big fan of lavender, but mint could be nice. Or elfroot?”

“I thought you couldn’t read,” Bull frowned, eyeing Henry's notes with a satisfied air.

“I can’t read Common,” Becky shrugged, this was apparently common knowledge. “But of course I learned to read notes from my husband.”

“We can’t read his personal runes, but the other ones we can,” Auralee supplied, swirling her tea in a thoughtful sorta way. “But hand us a book from here and we’re as literate as a dog.” 

“And not a mabari,” Becky added, just in case. Who knows what all those dogs could do.

“Has he made up more than one alphabet?” Bull asked. It was weird that people kept talking to her or Auralee instead of Henry when he was right there, but Henry didn't seem to mind or notice.   
Becky laughed, adding more grass to her rope. “He’s Henry; of course he did. One for all of us, and one that comes easier for just him. We had a weird upbringing. Just go with it.”

“Fair enough," Varric chuckled, setting down his tea mug to start fiddling with Bianca again. “It’s just unusual, two made up alphabets, speaking with your hands, and yet no Common letters?”

“Necessity is the mother of invention,” Auralee spoke up shortly, glaring at Bull. “Stop trying to interrogate.” 

Varric raised his hands. “Hey, no offense meant. It’s just interesting.”

“Interesting to you ends up in books. But I was talking to the spy,” She huffed and then drained her cup, before setting it down. “I think we’ve gotten too much attention as is.” 

Becky nodded and pointed at Auralee in agreement before returning to her twisting. 

There was a knock on the door that made Henry flinch, and Becky jumped up to answer it. It was a woman carrying a small pot of soup and a loaf of bread. Becky thanked the woman and brought it to the table. The soup was rich with sausage, vegetables, and rice, and smelled delicious.

“We should head out, let you have your dinner,” Bull said, getting up with a groan. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Krem got up quickly and headed to the door with him. “Nice to meet you. Have a good night.”

“Rest easy tonight,“ Varric said pointedly in Henry’s direction before following them. 

“Goodnight!” called Becky, waving. 

Auralee did a little exhausted salute sorta wave and Henry wiggled his fingers briefly around his needle before going back to his sock making.

Once the door was shut Auralee went over and drug a few of the heavy sacks behind it. Once she seemed satisfied with that she walked around the odd wall between the bed and the door and pulled the gun from the holster in the small of her back. Becky was about to ask what she was doing when she sat down and started disassembling it completely, until she had a pile of bits of metal. 

She then put the pieces in a small sack, the bullets in another, and tucked them both into her pack. “There… I don’t think they would be able to figure it out without ever seeing what one's supposed to look like,” She sighed and rubbed her face. “But if I need it I can put it back together in a few minutes.”

"Or do," Henry murmured. 

Auralee nodded in agreement and moved to sit on one of the cots. 

Becky found bowls and served everyone soup. It was pretty good, though it could use more seasoning; seasoning wasn’t likely a high priority just now. The bread was interesting; it didn’t taste like the bread from home. She remembered reading about scientists who found ancient yeast and used it to bake bread; the scientist said it didn’t taste like any bread he’d had before. She sopped up the rest of the soup with her last chunk of bread thoughtfully. She liked it, she decided.

The rest of the evening was quiet, as they were each in their own heads. They worked on their own projects until Henry's eyes started drooping, and then they picked beds. Auralee picked one of the cots, dragging it behind the wall for privacy, while Becky and Henry piled into the bigger bed, curling back to back for warmth.

Becky reached back and patted his shoulder, saying goodnight, before drifting off into her thoughts. It was strange, hearing so many people around after the silence in their first cabin. It was both familiar but so very alien at the same time. They seemed to have made friends, and she hoped that was enough to keep them safe.

Eventually she fell asleep, soothing herself with the feel of Henry breathing against her back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘ _ Come in the morning’  _ that’s what Flissa said. Only one problem. What time in the morning? Auralee had forgotten to ask, which resulted in a terrible night's sleep. 

Fortunately, Henry was, as always, up before the sun and he shook her awake from the fitful doze she had fallen into. “Lee… how do you tell time here?”

“Yea, imma hav’ fig’er tha’ out.” Auralee rubbed her eyes and layed there for a minute, blinking at the ceiling. She really missed coffee; coffee made everything better. It was kinda chilly so she forced herself out of the pile of blankets and put a few more logs on the fire to warm it up some more. Henry had rekindled the fire from embers while she had been gathering the courage to leave the warm bed.

She slipped on her boots and then immediately yanked them off with a startled hiss. Apparently keeping your shoes by the door in winter-like environments was a terrible idea. They were like slipping on ice. She grabbed Becky and Henry’s boots and moved them next to the fire to warm up.

She glanced at Henry to find him sitting close to the fire, rocking and working with the yarn and the needle he had carved. “You… going to be okay today?”

He nodded without looking at her. “Makin’ you some socks. Thick. Won’ fray. Have a good day.” He paused and blinked as if trying not to cry before scowling and jabbing the needle into the twist of yarn more forcefully. 

She wanted to hug him but knew him and if she hugged him right now, he’d start crying, and if he started crying, she’d start crying and if she started crying it would be a cry fest and they both would be useless messes and she couldn’t do that. They needed income, which meant she needed to get her butt to Flissa’s. 

“You, too.” She said instead and forced her feet into her boots (still felt like ice) and grabbed her cloak. She frowned at the door before opening it and bit her lip before turning back to Henry. “Don’t open the door unless you know who it is okay?” Ugh, that sounded so paranoid. Haven was supposed to be safe, at least for a while. 

He just nodded with a grimace though. “Yeah. I might run by Adan’s today. Try for a job.”

Adan… he might need an assistant, and potions and plants was Henry’s area of expertise, but… “He’s pretty loud.”

“Yeah… gotta try at least.” Henry lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

“Alright, I’ll be back to check on y’all throughout the day if I can. I still have no clue what kind of hours I’m going to be working.” Auralee sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. 

Henry frowned. “Need unions.” He muttered. “Stay safe. Punch them if they grab your butt.” 

“Crap, I hadn’t thought of that.” Handsy drunks, “Joy.” she sighed and shook her head. “I’ll try to stay in the kitchen if I can. Bye!”

She opened the door and slipped out, into the cold morning air. There wasn’t much movement right then other than a few soldiers, but Auralee could hear the sounds of soldiers outside the gate yelling and some clanging of swords. So the army was up. 

Flissa’s lamps were lit but the door was locked and, after a slight hesitation, Auralee made herself knock on the door. Flissa answered irritably with narrowed eyes. “What do you want?”

Auralee smiled apologetically. “Am I too early?” 

“Didn’t expect you before the light. Most noble borns sleep late.” She huffed and pulled the door open. “Come on. Let’s see what you can do.” 

“Not noble.” Auralee corrected quietly but followed Flissa into the kitchen, practically holding her breath until the door was shut behind them. There was an elven woman busy kneading bread dough at the counter.

“Rasa, have you started the porridge yet?” Flissa asked curtly. 

“No, Miss Flissa.” The woman said quietly.

“Go start it. I’m going to have Miss Auralee here try to do the bread. She looks like she has the shoulders for it.” 

“Yes, Miss Flissa.” Rasa said and moved to a bowl of cloudy water to rinse the flour off of her hands.

Flissa turned to scowl at Auralee. “Don’t be making trouble with her. She might be an elf but she’s a good worker and I won’t have you running her off.” 

Auralee frowned, why would-? Then she remembered typical human racism in Thedas and nodded. “I’m not starting trouble with anyone. But… porridge?”

Flissa blinked then returned a frown, “It’s the usual fare for morning meals.”

Auralee nodded slowly, wondering if it was wise to talk too much on the first day but... “For soldiers, soldiers that make up the majority of your clientele. They can get the exact same thing in the soldier’s mess for free.”

Flissa crossed her arms and gave Auralee another once over, careful and calculating. “They come for the ale, not the cooking.” 

She smiled politely and shifted her stance to something more… placating. “You can make more by offering something more tempting for breakfast. Then you get more than just the drunks.”

Flissa narrowed her eyes at her. “I can’t waste good coin to buy elaborate ingredients, girl.”

“You wouldn’t need to.” Auralee gestured at the dough and then a hunk of salted meat hanging. “Flour, yeast, butter, short- um lard, salt, pepper and meat is all I need to make a meal that will set you apart from the mess hall. And bring in more coin.” 

Flissa narrowed her eyes and for a moment Auralee thought she was going to be yelled at or lose her job before it even started, but then she nodded. “Fine. Show me what you can do.” 

That she could do. Auralee smiled and went to the basin to wash her hands, wincing at the cloudy water, before starting on the biscuit dough. Her biscuits had always been a favorite with- Nope, don’t think about it. She went through the steps and mentally quadrupled the recipe. She cut out the biscuits with a cup she made sure was clean (Rasa saw her make a face at the water and had fetched a clean bowl full for her, bless the woman.) and slid the first large pan into the oven… an oven that she had next to no control over… well, she sent up a little prayer for even heat and moved on to cut strips of meat and then diced it… (harder than before mostly because of the sheer quantity of meat and the lack of variety of knives.) She browned the meat in a large skillet and then came the gravy. 

By the time the meaty, savory gravy was finished, so were the biscuits; the back row was slightly more browned than golden but better than she had feared. She grabbed a bowl and plated a biscuit and drizzled her gravy over it to present to Flissa with a smile. “Biscuits ‘N gravy. Cheap to make, filling and savory.” 

Flissa took a doubtful bite and then hummed in her throat. Score. “Alright. Make enough for fifty.” With that, she walked off, with the plate in her hand, out the door to the front.

Well, good thing she made plenty. Another batch should cover it. She couldn’t help bouncing on her feet slightly at the satisfaction she felt. Her first job! Cooking was her passion and so far it was going pretty well! Rasa was great, a little timid, but very helpful and agreeable when Auralee started scrubbing the kitchen to a decent standard while food was cooking. Auralee caught Rasa giving her a funny look when she had gotten down on the floor to scrub up a sticky patch, but Rasa had looked away quickly and brought in more water for her.

Everything was going pretty well… that is until Flissa asked her to deliver the plates… she wasn’t excited about it but took the tray out anyway and tried to smile through the stench. 

Varric was at a table in the corner and gave a little wave when he saw her. She smiled and nodded and went to the table Flissa had pointed out, balancing the tray of bowls fairly easily. A group of soldiers inhabited the seats, soldiers who were laughing and… drinking. Of course, Thedas didn’t seem to have a ‘too early for drinking' policy. 

“Good morning.” She forced on a smile and started setting down the bowls in front of them, trying to mimic what she'd seen the waiters at restaurants do. “Four biscuits and gravy, anything else y’all need?” 

"How about a kiss?" One of them leered, and she tried not to let the pasted smile slip as the others at the tables broke into snickers.

“I'm afraid that's not on the menu.” Crap, this was terrible, maybe she could talk Flissa into placing some ground rules to- And then she saw him reach for her and barely had his fingers touched her backside before she was moving.

The middle and index fingers were the easiest for her to get a grip on and she pressed back, twisting them against the natural bend of his wrist and hand and was rewarded almost instantly with a sharp pop and crack. She shoved him back into the bench seat as he let out a pained scream. That… was easier than expected. Guy needed calcium.

She saw one of the dirtbag's friends start to get up and she drew the dagger from her belt and pointed it at them, shoving a foot back and bracing herself for a fight. "Sit!" She gritted out. To her surprise, they did. She pointed at each one of them with the knife. "Now, do y'all need more drinks or food? Because you need to eat, pay, and leave. You touch me or anyone else who serves you and I'll make it so you can't touch another thing again, you hear?" 

The soldiers glanced from her and their friend clutching his hand to his chest in pain and nodded. "Yes, miss."

She jerked her chin in a nod. Better. Then she spoke in a sugary sweet tone with a sharp smile. "Y'all enjoy." She didn’t sheathe the dagger until she was back in the kitchen. 

Flissa had come in shortly after and frowned at her. She expected to be fired to be honest, but she just frowned and glanced around the kitchen, didn’t say anything and then turned around and left the kitchen. Well she didn’t have to wait anymore tables… win? Rasa gave her a slight smile so Auralee was counting it a win.

Solas came in to buy breakfast apparently, and Rasa tentatively whispered a, “That’s the most normal thing I’ve ever seen him order.” 

Auralee gave her an equally cautious smile, this was the first time the woman had spoken to her besides a 'yes, miss'. “Is he a picky eater?”

“More of an odd eater.” The woman giggled slightly. “He asked me to tell you that the Ambassador and the Commander went into your cabin this morning but he is going to try and check on your brother for you.”

Ah crap.

  
  
  
  
  


Henry had half of the sock made and was trying to remember how to nalbind the heel when there was a quiet knock on the door. His stomach flipped at the sound, but was he supposed to turn and work like crochet? He absently went to check the door, mulling over his memories of watching nalbinding videos and the time he had- ah shit.

Josephine and Cullen were there. Josephine smiled brightly. "Hello. I am looking for Messere Henry."

"Thats… me." He answered uncomfortably. Josephine was walking towards him and he was stepping back to avoid her and Cullen was following her into the cabin and while Cullen was only a few inches taller than him, he had a… menacing presence. And a sword. Henry skittered back from him, trying to breathe past the tightness in his chest. 

"Oh! Forgive me, I was under the impression you were a man! I'll have that corrected at once. I wasn't aware it was a pet name. Henriette perhaps?"

"I… I am a man." Henry took a defensive step back and crossed his arms over his chest as if that could hide… things. "I'm Henry."

Josephine laughed as if he had made a joke. "What is your real name? I'll need it for the annulment papers. We can have Mother Giselle take care of that this afternoon."

"Annulment?" Henry felt flash of panic, Cullen's proximity and Circle annulments and-

"For your current marriage of course." Josephine said brightly. "Once we have that annulled we can begin planning your bonding ceremony to the Herald."

"What? No!" Henry shook his head frantically, this was too much, too fast, Becky-

Becky sat up in the bed abruptly, startling Cullen, who gripped his sword in reflex, and Henry flinched back away from him. “Wow, hi, no. That is not what is happening.”

Josephine made a disappointed sounding sigh as Becky got out of bed. "Don't you want your wife to be with her Maker ordained match, Miss Becky?"

“I have no interest in that whatsoever,” Becky said, moving to stand in front of Henry, squeezing his shoulder as she passed. “He’s my husband and the story you have in your head is incorrect.”

“I’m sure I have no idea-” Josephine started in a sympathetic tone.

“I’m sure, too,” Becky nodded, cutting her off. “First of all, husband. He. Him. Male. Do not argue with this. Second of all, husband.  _ Mine _ . Mine to protect, mine to take care of. Thirdly, Auralee and I were very clear yesterday, and we don’t just talk to make noise. If you want to talk to Henry, we need to agree to that, make a plan, and have Adaar there. Barging into his house first thing in the morning with a large, armed man isn’t going to get you anything but being asked to leave.”

There was a pause and Henry gratefully took advantage of it to duck behind Becky. He was shaking and was dangerously close to crying. Of course they wanted to marry him off, and if Cullen- by force, apparently.

“People are different,” Becky continued in a gentler tone. “Henry is extremely sensitive and quickly overwhelmed. You cannot speak to him without a plan, you cannot speak to him without certain requirements being met, because without those things, he likely will be unable to speak. We are not setting ourselves against you in a power play. We are trying to explain that this situation is going to be delicate. I like Adaar. I am not in the way of their relationship. Their relationship is between them, however, and it is my duty to insist that he is respected in this process.”

Josephine spoke in a confused tone. “This is highly irregular. Finding your soulmate is a joyous occasion. Everyone dreams of the day they might find and bond with their Maker chosen love.”

“Apparently not,” Becky smiled. “Your way is not the only way, and I don’t feel like you’re hearing my words. Now. I would appreciate having a chance to speak with Adaar so that we can begin figuring this out. Also I just woke up, I am not ready for guests yet.”

Wrongfooted, Josephine nodded. “Of course. I will speak with the Herald and we will return after you’ve had time to get ready.”

She paused, and Henry felt she might be waiting for him to say something, but he absolutely did not want to talk right now. He wanted them out of the house and away from his wife and himself. 

"That sounds great! I don't want to be at odds," Becky fidgeted. "I just need you to understand and respect our boundaries. I look forward to working together."

That sounded so composed and… adult and capable and stuff. Henry gave the back of Becky’s head a grateful glance. Josephine gave one more significant pause before leaving with Cullen and Henry felt his breath rush out in a shaky burst as soon as the door closed.

“I’m soo gonna get kidnapped.” He fretted. Stupid prophecying soulmarks! 

"You mean 'saved from the greedy clutches of your domineering wife’?" Becky sighed, watching the door. "Yep."

“Somehow I suddenly miss the Hinterlands and constant threat of death… Do you think Bull would hire us as Chargers?” Henry mused, trying to ignore the panic clawing at him. Surely they wouldn’t try to kidnap a mercenary… uh cook and mender? Something like that.

"No," Becky turned towards Henry and looked him over as if to see how he was doing. "He works for them and that's bad politics."

“Ugh.” Henry tried his breathing exercises. “Shit. Cullen is actually… really scary.” 

"He is," Becky agreed, going to clean her teeth and wake up fully. Must brush teeth and drink water. Two of life's essentials.

Henry paced, walking up on his toes and trying to shake off the looming… ‘dread’ feeling. He did not like this. “I need salt.” He needed to ward the house. Maybe ward Becky and Auralee too. It might not do anything, but it would make him feel better. He flinched and stared at the door when there was a quiet knock. Already? 

Becky slammed down her cup of water and stomped to the door. "I need more time than that, for fuck's-"

She yanked open the door and then paused. 

"Oh," Becky said simply. "Okay, beautiful men bringing breakfast are definitely allowed. Good morning, come in, Solas."

Henry nodded in agreement. Sure, the Dread Wolf wasn’t exactly who he’d prefer to see right now, but he brought food, which made it alright. 

“Good morning. I noticed that you were… awake and took it upon myself to bring you something rather than let you brave the morning rush at the tavern.” Solas said as he smoothly stepped inside. 

Becky took the tray from him and put it on the table. "Thank you. Shitty morning wakeup; I don't want to see people if I can help it."

Solas paused and glanced between him and her. “Was there trouble?” 

"Josephine came first thing this morning to whisk Henry away for the expected annulment of our marriage," Becky glared at the floor. "Bringing an armed man with her. And was surprised that I objected. And that Henry wasn't arguing with me about it."

“She didn’t listen when I said ‘no’.” Henry muttered and edged towards the table with the food. “As if I’m supposed to be happy to give up another spouse to follow the expectations of a religion I don’t even follow.” 

"Does Adaar?" Becky asked Solas. "Is she Andrastian?"

“She told me that she is exactly as Adrastian as she needs to be to get paid without a fuss.” Solas said wryly.

Becky burst out laughing. "Perfect. Thanks for bringing breakfast, Solas, but can we talk later? I really need to talk to Henry, and I don't know when we'll get interrupted again."

“Of course. Shall I stop by after lunch for your reading lesson, perhaps?” 

"Oh, right, that," Becky rubbed her face. "I'm sorry if this is when we were going to do that, I feel like we need to make a plan immediately because… I think things might get squirrely real fast. Is that okay? I know you're busy."

“Afternoon is better for us because of sleep schedules.” Henry added uncertainly. 

“Of course.” Solas glanced between them and left silently. Dude was really quiet on his feet actually.

“Okay. Henry,” Becky said, digging into her biscuits and gravy. Auralee was getting her way already then. “What do you need? What do you want? Because I’ll go with whatever keeps us all safe.”

“I don’t know!” He scrubbed at his face. “I like it when it was just us at the cabin, but here is safer-ish and that apparently all hinges on this- this green thing on my neck, but if I let them do what they want then they have no reason to take care of y’all and I don’t want that.” 

“We need Adaar,” Becky nodded. “All of this hinges on her. She doesn’t have as much power yet, she won’t until Skyhold. But we need to hear what she needs, and what she expects from a soul mate.”

“Yeah.” Henry made himself pick up his bowl of oatmeal to eat while he paced. He felt too on edge to sit down. “I… really don’t want to be forced into a marriage. Adaar is sweet, but…” religions controlling his future was not something Henry was willing to let happen again. 

“Right,” Becky glared at her bowl. “I won’t allow that, if I can prevent it. But… I…” Becky laughed. “Our Discord marriage cannot be annulled. You’ve got me, I’m here for you. And if they need to do their ceremony… it doesn’t change anything. You know? Their Maker didn’t marry us; you did.”

Henry made an ungraceful snorting noise. “We have a marriage of Discord. Does that count as chaos? But yeah. They can throw all the papers at us they want, I can’t read.” 

Becky laughed. “I want so badly to just take you to bed and hug you until it all goes away.”

“We can do that for a little bit.” He shoved some oatmeal into his mouth and set the bowl aside. 

Becky looked at him uncertainly. “Alright.”

She took one more giant bite, and crawled into bed. “You big spoon or small? Or are you a face to face entwiner?”

“Little spoon.” he fidgeted uncertainly, she had looked hesitant, what if she didn't really want-

“Perfect. Come here, then,” Becky held out her arms.

He awkwardly crawled into bed, careful not to accidentally flail and hurt her, and curled up almost in a ball. “Thank you.” 

Becky braced her knees under his butt, and wrapped her arm to hold his top shoulder, smushing her face into the back of his neck. “Anytime. Thank  _ you. _ ”

Henry slowly relaxed into the feeling of safe and warm and his breathing evened out before he whispered thoughtfully. “Do you think they’d stop trying to marry me off if I told them I’m an anarchosocialist who thinks the noble class is a parasite on society?” 

Becky giggled, kissing the back of his neck with a smack. “No. Maybe. I don’t know. I’d marry you extra, myself.”

“That’s because you’re awesome and not a parasite on society.” Henry reached back to pat her hip awkwardly but affectionately.

“I do try,” he felt her smile against his neck. “They might want you two to move in together? Which is funny, since she’ll be gone so much. We need to figure out our hard limits in this upcoming relationship agreement. I’m glad I’ve made one with my wife, so I have some ideas of topics to cover, and how much the details matter.”

“Thank you. My partner was… is? I… don’t know who to frame that in my mind honestly, anyway, he was super monogamous so I have no idea how those talks need to go or anything. Also, I refuse to convert.” Henry grumbled. 

Becky giggled again. “Yes. This is my husband Henry, who was monogamous with his husband, but we need no logic. The main thing I learned is that triangulation is terrible, and we have to all talk about things frequently. If you want to stay in… I mean,” she hesitated. “You don’t have to keep me. I get it if you don’t. She’s amazing. And I’m a complication-”

“Hush.” Henry said sharply. “You’re not a complication. Adaar is sweet and hot, but my  _ wife  _ has been helping me through withdrawals, broken glasses, panic attacks, and possible starvation. Also keeping my feet warm at night. So. I’m keeping you. I don’t even know what this stupid magic tattoo means anyway. For all we know it’s not even soulmates but some stupid ancient elf magic or something.” 

“Oh, that would be hilarious. And not terribly unlikely. We really need to learn more about how other cultures see the marks. Bull would be a great source for that - he’s got Rocky and Dalish, too. So that’s all the non-Andrastian people in one handy camp.” She paused and squeezed him. “And thank you. I want to keep you, too.”

She was at exactly the right angle to see a flush creep up the back of his neck. He could practically feel her watching it. “I’m glad.” He paused and then added. “Krem too.”

“Mmmm, Krem. He’s so fucking handsome. And he was so sweet!”

“You should poke him. Just in case.” 

“Can you imagine?” Becky sighed dreamily. “I will. But I’ll ask first. And try Bull again, just in case. Though,” she rubbed his shoulder with her thumb. “They’d definitely want to separate us, then. All this proof we aren’t perfect for each other, and should be with others.”

“Ugh.” Henry paused and then spoke thoughtfully. “I wonder if you can fake a soulmark. Because I would totally track down Anders and fake one with him. Maker Chosen Terrorist Husband.”

Becky laughed helplessly against his neck. “Can you imagine their faces? Giving up the Herald of Andraste for the Abomination Terrorist? Varric would  _ shit _ .”

“I would buy a copy of  _ that _ romance novel and have him sign it for our mantle.”

“I support you in this. Auralee’s going to freak out when we tell her.”

Henry made a slightly pained noise in the back of his throat. “Ah, yeah. As if she wasn't already freaked out by soulmates, let’s tell her it now comes with compulsive marriage.” 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if it wasn’t just the first touch, but every touch? So eventually you were just green?”

“I would love that.” Henry said with a stifled laugh. “But I checked. I get to stay pasty pale.” 

“Boo.”

“I need to find a nice Antivan to give me piercings and tats.” Henry grumbled. “I want ink. I was supposed to get my first piece but then the plague hit.” 

“Do they have to be Antivan?”

“Game meta. Antivans all have tats or piercing, so they probably have traditionally trained artists. But they don’t have to be.” 

“Interesting. I’m now going to amuse myself with the idea of you bonding with Josephine while she tattoos you,” Becky paused. “Though she might go for something like ‘Property of the Herald of Andraste.’” 

“Yeah, that frilly noble is not getting anywhere near my ass.” Henry snorted, then wiggled slightly. “As awesome as this is, I think my skin is done.”

Becky rolled away immediately. “I get that, too. My wife loved to cuddle and I could, until I was done and had to run screaming away. Uh,” Becky grimaced. “Politely.”

“I feel that.” Henry laughed and rolled out of the bed. “I had a cat that loved cuddles, until she was done and then she would bite you, so anything that doesn't draw blood is polite.” 

“Just emotional blood. Rejection sensitive dysphoria…?” Becky tried to remember the term. “Anyway, it’s a bitch. Glad I don’t have that.”

“My partner has, uh… had? Has? I have no idea what tense to use. He had that.” 

“Rough. Let’s go with has. Maybe we’ve disappeared into a different reality in a way that has no time passing back home, and everything is there and ready for us when we can get back. Or maybe there’s another version of us still there.”

“Annnd now I’m done thinking about That!” Henry said with forced enthusiasm. “I… am going to go try and get a job. And not get kidnapped…” 

“You want to go alone?”

He fidgeted with his shirt and blushed. “No… Not really. I mean… I’m a grown ass man, I should be able to walk a few houses by myself but...” 

“You’re a blind ass man-” Becky paused. “Ass man. Heh. Um. Thought. I’ll go with you. I’m more comfortable with that, too.”

“I really am.” He laughed, relieved she was willing to go with him.

Becky laughed with him, and got up to get dressed and ready.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they were ready to go, they took a moment to brace themselves before leaving the relative safety of the cabin. 

The walk to the apothecary cabin was cold and obviously stressful for Henry. He kept a tight grip on her arm the whole way.

“I’m not a healer,” Adan snapped the moment they walked into the cabin, not even looking up from his vials.

“I know,” Henry said tentatively. “I was wondering if you needed an assistant? I’m a quick study, knowledgeable with herbs and plants and basic chemical reactions.”

Adan looked him over with a scowl. “It’s no fancy magic or spell casting, girl.”

“Boy. I’m… a man,” Henry said shakily. “But I know. I... I know how to use a mortar and I have… a lot of patience?” 

Adan grabbed something with a rattle of glass and metal that made Henry flinch and then shoved a small mortar and a handful of dried… something at him. “Show me.” 

Henry nodded and quickly started grinding up the dried… things.

“And who are you?” He demanded of Becky.   
“He has trouble seeing,” Becky said simply. “I’m here to assist as needed. I’m his wife.”

“An assistant for an assistant?”

“Yep!” Becky smiled. “But I’m free. Just ignore me, or give me something to do while he’s working if I’m not helping. I can scrub, if nothing else.”

“Coarse or fine?” Henry murmured.

“Coarse.”

“Done,” Henry said and held out the mortar. Adan frowned into it and then took it.

“Alright. If you can keep that consistency up, twenty-five coppers to keep my materials stocked. Ingredients are labeled in the boxes they come in and the finished stuff is in the labeled jars. Grind them up and fill the jars.” 

“Oh… I can’t… read,” Henry winced. “yet.”

Adan sighed. “You can match the shapes, can’t you? Figure it out.” 

“Right. Yeah.” 

“I can do that part, to start,” Becky said. “So you can focus.”

“Thanks, love,” Henry smiled and squinted at the jars, picking one that was only a quarter filled with a gray powder and labeled with… squiggles and glyphs. “This one first?”

“Sure!” Becky gathered the supplies, and started making the first label. “How many do you think I’ll need to do? Nevermind, if this is common, I can just make a stack so they’re ready next time.”

It wasn’t hard work, at least for her. A bit boring, but Henry could distract her with the muscles in his forearms while he was grinding away. He seemed to be completely engrossed in… squishing plant matter, but at least he was flexing a bit while he did it.

It was pleasant. The letters were pretty and not difficult to make. She finished before he did, and she entertained herself with whatever thoughts came to mind as she watched Henry work. If he was going to do this work a lot, she’d want to get a system up for icing his arms after work, and she knew some stretches that would help him get out of the spasms that would surely come from the repetition.

And maybe some massage. And maybe… 

“I’m done,” Henry said, pulling her out of a lovely daydream. He stretched his shoulders out, the right one making a clicking noise that made him grimace, then dug his thumb into the center of his right wrist. “Ow.” 

“I have some ideas for that, if you want,” Becky spoke quietly. “When you’re done, we can talk through them. Ice, stretching, massage, that kind of thing.”

“Thanks,” He smiled in her direction. “That’d be great.” 

Adan came over and inspected the jars with a frown. “Huh,” He dug into a pouch and fished out some coins and handed them over. “Get out of here. Come back tomorrow.” 

They exited the cabin and immediately noticed Solas standing outside his cabin, like in the game. Except this wasn’t a game, and it was a bit weird to just… stand outside in the cold.

Henry apparently thought so as well as he squinted at the guy once they were close enough to see a general shape. “Where the fuck is your jacket?”

Solas turned and raised an amused eyebrow. “A better question might be, does your sister know where you are? She is certainly quite irate about... Something.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Becky said, looking around wildly. “Do you know where?”

Solas smirked and nodded in the direction of the chantry. “Coming this way by the sound of it.”

Becky’s eyes widened and she immediately ducked behind Henry. Auralee was very nice, but also terrifying.

It wasn’t long before they too could hear the shouting. “-brought them here to keep them safe! Where the heck are they?!” 

“I assure you they were-“ Cullen’s voice started only to be cut off. 

“You and the Ambassador were seen leaving our cabin, after I specifically said no! You went behind my back! Where are they?”

“Oh, I really should have left a note,” Henry whispered with a cringe as the shouting grew closer. “I feel terrible.” 

Becky choked out a guilty laugh. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“My lady, I assure you, we only-“ Josephine sounded slightly frantic and out of breath as they got closer. 

“No! En-Oh, no! You need me to say it in spanish? No! How about german? Nein! Elvhen? Tel! I said no!” Auralee’s voice was a growling shout that could have passed as an army drill Sergeant. “Was that clear enough? Ambassador? You’re supposed to understand when boundaries have been set and work with those boundaries, not disregard them! That starts wars.” 

Becky winced and stepped out from behind Henry, raising her voice to be heard. “Auralee! We’re okay.”

Auralee rushed around the corner with Cullen and Josephine at her heels and Leliana following at a more sedate pace. Auralee saw them and immediately sighed before running a hand over her face. “A note? Something? Anything?”

“Yeah,” Becky licked her lips. “We were… they were in the cabin before I woke up, so I woke up with Henry sounding upset, and people in the room. We weren’t thinking clearly. Which isn’t an excuse. I’m really sorry.”

“It didn’t feel safe,” Henry said softly, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders. “Sorry.” 

Auralee shot a glare at Josephine and started up the steps only to stop dead in her tracks when Cullen decided then was time to say. “See? You were over reacting. There was no call to-“

“No call?!” Auralee whipped around to glare daggers at the man. “You did not seriously just tell me I had ‘no call’ to be angry with you? After this morning? Your men acting like that in a tavern? And now this?” From her position on the step she practically glared down at him. “Tell me something Goldilocks, do you have brothers and sisters? Now put them in the situation mine are and then tell me again that I had no call.”

“You guys did push your way into our cabin this morning and cheerfully announce that you were there to annul our marriage,” Becky said, looking doubtfully at Cullen. “After you had been asked by all of us to wait to meet and give Henry time to acclimate. We’re new here, in a very strange position, and the people in power are digging into very personal matters. We’re not wrong to be wary.”

Auralee’s face turned red. “They what?!” She didn’t wait for an answer before rounding in Josephine. “You what?! Screw you!”

Josephine’s mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment and Auralee took a step back before sighing and taking a deep breath. “They are not pawns to be played, they are not political pieces.” She leveled them all with a glare. “Y’all will wait until he settles, and then we will all sit down to talk on his terms. Not a moment sooner, got it?” 

“I really do not understand what-” Josephine started.

“You don’t,” Becky said calmly. “But we do. Can you please respect our boundaries - boundaries Adaar has been very respectful of? Or do we need to leave?” 

“You do not need to leave,” Leliana said, with her hand on Josephine’s shoulder, watching them all with a neutral expression. “We will wait.”

There was a pause where they all kind of stared at each other, then Solas spoke up carefully. “I do not mean to interrupt, but I was searching for you to begin your reading lessons, Master Henry.”

"P-please don't call me that, but yes, please," Henry turned towards Solas desperately. 

Becky glanced over her shoulder to see Henry nodding his head eagerly, even as he stepped a little closer to their cabin and further away from the council.

“I don’t have the time for this, Ambassador,” Cullen sighed and then glared at Auralee. “Next time do not interrupt drills over such-“

“Screw. You.” Auralee enunciated carefully before turning her back on a gaping Josephine and a red faced Cullen. “Next time, don’t force your way into someone’s house and terrify them,” She threw up her hands and muttered under her breath. “I had you pegged wrong, Goldilocks.” 

Becky noticed that Henry was pretty much trying to disappear into the snow she so started herding him towards the cabin. Auralee could handle things, thank goodness. 

Becky glanced at Henry in concern as he paced along the far wall of the cabin once they were inside, his hands flailing and his expression… frightened. 

“Do we need to postpone?” Solas asked cautiously.

Henry shook his head and moved quickly to the table. “No. I need. I need words,” He paused and then jumped back up. “First.” 

He dug into his pocket and-

“Is that salt?” Auralee asked tiredly as she ducked in and closed the door behind her. 

Where had he gotten salt?

Henry nodded. “Shh.” He started moving his lips as he walked around the walls of the cabin, sprinkling salt as he moved. Solas sat up in the chair and watched him intently as Henry moved, murmuring quietly. When he had completely circled the cabin, he opened the front door and grabbed a dusty broom in the corner and began sweeping the salt out from the back wall and through the door, still murmuring under his breath. Then he shut the door and relaxed slightly.

Auralee sighed. “Really?”

Henry winced. “Sorry. I just… didn’t like them in here. Bad… energy where I sleep just...” 

Auralee sighed again and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I get it. It’s just…” she ran her hands over her face anthrought he hair. “Crap, my mind‘s screaming and my heart’s crying, both over different things.” She leaned against the fireplace mantle and hung her head. “I got here and freaked when y’all were gone. I literally just charged out of here and dragged The Commander of the Inquisition away from his men with threats of maiming if y’all weren’t found or returned,” She laughed but it sounded a little hysterical. “They’re probably gonna kill me.”

Henry hugged himself. “I’m sorry… I just… freaked out. Wanted out… They… they didn’t listen when I said no. They-” He scrubbed at his face when tears fell. “They acted like I was being… stupid for not wanting to marry a stranger.” 

Auralee sighed then slapped the stone angrily before shoving herself away from it. “Screw them! They’re not-“ she cut herself off and then turned her head to frown at Solas, who had somehow made himself unnoticeable in the corner of their cabin. “Yes?”

Solas shook his head and held up a book in answer. “Reading lessons.”

“Shoot. Right. Yeah, lemme just… I don’ wan’ ‘em t’ kill you…” Henry wandered over to the firewood box and dug through it.

Becky sat on the bed and watched him, intrigued but not wanting to interrupt.

Henry carefully cut a symbol into the bits of bark he had picked out. Muttering, he used lengths of the yarn Varric had given him, methodically tying a series of knots around the bark. He held one out to her with a sheepish look. “It’s um… probably silly, but… it’s a protection charm.” 

Becky smiled, her belly filling with warmth and tenderness. “Thank you. What do I do with it?”

“Wear it? I can… put it on you?” He blushed slightly.

She nodded and he moved behind her and tied it around her neck, then put his lips right over the knot and murmured. “By the sun, the earth, wind, and sea, protected you will be.” 

Henry moved away from her and shuffled over to Auralee and winced. “I know… I know this doesn’t… sit well with you but… would you wear it? For me? Just to… just to make me feel better?” 

Auralee gave him a tired but slightly sarcastic smile. “Everything you do has never set well with me, but I love ya anyway,” She smirked and then sighed again, taking the charm with a slight wince. “Just don’t expect me to dance naked in the moonlight or give up my first born cuz that ain’t happening… unless you have coffee, then I’ll consider.”

“Duly noted,” Henry cracked a smile. “And thank you. I love you, too.” 

Auralee smiled and then slipped the charm over her head and tucked it into her shirt. “I’m probably late for the lunch rush. Biscuits and gravy was a hit. I’m tossing together a pizza for lunch. Want me to send some over for y’all?”

“I can’t have pizza,” Henry murmured. “But Becky probably wants some. Stay safe.” 

Auralee cracked a smile. “I’ll send something special for you,” she turned and glanced at Solas before opening the door. “If they come back could you alert me or something?” 

Solas made a considering face before nodding. “I don’t see why I could not.”

Auralee narrowed her eyes at him. “You didn’t agree, just said that you could, you egghead.” 

“I’m not opening the door next time,” Henry reassured her.

“And I won’t let them in,” Becky added. “Now that I’m awake.” 

“Egghead?!” Solas asked suddenly in an offended tone.

Auralee jerked her chin in a nod to Henry and her then shot a grin at Solas, “It’s self explanatory. And it’s either that or Kojak but that wouldn’t make sense to you.” She shrugged and left, shutting the door behind her. 

Solas made a humming noise that drew their attention to him. “That was an interesting display.”

“Auralee or Henry?” Becky asked. Because both the magic and the yelling had been impressive. 

“Both, but I am referring particularly to the… charms and salt.” 

Henry winced and moved to the table. “Just a… religious thing for me. Sorry. We can. Um. Read now.” 

“A religious thing? It is unlike any rite or ritual I’ve seen in the Fade,” Solas said. Becky grinned. 

“It’s mine,” Henry shrugged. “I make my own rites and my own prayers.”

“What gods do you follow, if I may ask?” 

“None and all,” Henry smiled slightly and focused intently on a blank piece of paper. “I pray to the gods of chaos and nature; the ancient ones with teeth in their smiles and tricks in their words and fires in their wake for the forests to claim. But I don’t follow gods. Their ways aren’t mine. What is a mortal to a god? A shadow there and gone. I stay respectful and make my own path.” 

Becky tried to limit her expression as best she could, but her eyes got really big, and she quickly went to busy herself at the fireplace, putting water on to boil. She liked him  _ so much _ . Henry grinned with all of his teeth at Solas. “How about you? Any gods for you?”

“Ah. No.” He said simply.

If this went on any more Becky was going to burst out laughing. She needed a subject change. “So… reading? I copied labels today while Henry was working; I’m really excited to learn!”

“Me too,” Henry said. “Is the Common alphabet phonetic?”

Solas blinked and then smiled slightly. “It is. A symbol for each sound.”

“Oh, perfect. If you write them down and tell me the sound, I can use my alphabet to make it into a code. Then it’s just a matter of practicing it.” 

Becky bounced over, excited, and looked up at Solas like she was six and he had candy. She did not make grabby hands, but she wanted to. She was good at codes. And a symbol for each sound? Easy; that was simpler than the code she made in high school.

Solas took the parchment and then pen and wrote a line of symbols before sliding it in front of Henry. He pointed to the first one. “Ee.”

Henry dutifully recorded all the sounds underneath the runes, while Becky got another piece of parchment and a quill and began copying them herself. First the english sound and then a row of the runes, happily singing under her breath.

When she had them all down, she began to write a note. “Dearest Solas, thank you for helping us, you are as awesome as your voice is…” She paused and looked up at him, changing her mind about the flirt. “Nice to listen to.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, sounding pleased. “Do you have any questions?”

“Punctuation?” Henry said absently. “Do we write up and down or side to side? Left to right or right to left?”

“From the top of the page to the bottom, filling it from left to right is traditional, but some write from the left to the right, filling the page top to bottom.” Solas paused and studied Henry closely. “As for punctuation… it is a matter of culture. Fereldens prefer to run through their sentences and leave the parsing of it to the reader. Orlesians have many delicate punctuation rules befitting station and-”

Henry blew a raspberry. “Elitist. Got it. I’m gonna use my own then.” 

“I might go Ferelden,” Becky muttered, writing out frequently used words to get used to the feel. “I like Ferelden; They’re sensible.”

“I’ve met two Fereldens so far and neither of them have been sensible,” Henry snickered. 

“Maybe it’s just Fereldens in the Inquisition,” Becky laughed. “Where are you from, Solas? How do you punctuate? You fancy like an Orlesian? Or do you like to make people work for it like a Ferelden?”

“I adapt to my audience,” He said evasively, like an evasive evader. 

Becky laughed. “Uh huh. I bet you go Ferelden and write in such a way that you could have meant sixteen different things, depending on how it’s read.”

Solas just smirked and said nothing.

“‘ _ I  _ didn’t say that’ versus ‘I didn’t  _ say _ that’ versus ‘I didn’t say  _ that _ .’” Henry wrinkled his nose. “I’m terrible at tonal inflection. I prefer concise and expressive punctuation to convey tone and mood when I write.” 

“I didn’t kill your kittens,” Becky muttered under her breath before looking up. “Maybe we can add emojis. Solas, can you write out some common potion and ingredient names so I can start learning them?”

“Of course,” he said, taking her quill to write a list down her parchment. She started sounding them out and rewriting them.

"You are... surprisingly learned."

"For what? A shemlen’banal’ras?" Henry snickered. "Dirtha em, hahren."

Solas narrowed his eyes and let out a melodic spiel of elven that Henry shrugged and held up his forefinger and thumb barely apart. “Da.” 

“That was beautiful, Solas, what did you say?” Becky asked, pausing in her writing.

“I asked how he came to learn the elven language,” Solas paused. “He answered ‘little.’” 

“Henry’s a sponge,” Becky said, returning to her lines. “A hot sponge. He just absorbs up everything that happens around him.  _ If _ it catches his attention,” She paused and then burst out laughing. “Hot sponge sounds terrible. I’m sorry, Henry.” 

“I once had someone compliment my legs by saying they wanted to cook an egg on them,” He smiled at her. “It’s the thought that counts.”

“I want to cook an eel on your shoulders, Henry,” she scrunched her nose. “But I don’t want to eat an eel. I don’t know what to do with this eel. 

“Chop it up in sauce, wrap it in rice and Seaweed, and eat it with chopsticks.” Henry supplied

Becky smiled wistfully. “That’s Emma’s favorite sushi.”

“Mine, too.”

Becky leaned toward him and smacked a kiss in the air near his shoulder. “Nice.”

She glanced up to see Solas watching them, and his head was actually tilted slightly, like a curious dog. A very hot dog. Hotdog… no, that didn’t work any better than ‘hot sponge.’ She laughed to herself. “Alright, my brain is not behaving, I need to go for a walk or something. I’m going to get weird as shit in a minute.”

“I… don’t want to leave the cabin again,” Henry said timidly. “Is… do you think it’s okay to go out by yourself? I don’t… know how much is vibes and how much is anxiety.” 

“That’s okay. I, hm. I’ll just keep doing this for a bit, and try to…” she started bouncing her leg and clicking her heels together, clicking her tongue.

“You wanna hold hands and spin until we get dizzy?” Henry offered, holding his tongue between his teeth as he wrote.

“Yes!” Answered Becky with enough enthusiasm that Solas jerked back a bit.

Henry immediately dropped his quill and offered her a hand. “Alright.” 

Becky jumped up and took his hand, dragging him happily to the middle of the room and grinning big enough to hurt. “Can you spin and hop?”

“Probably not, but I can stay grounded so you can use me as the axle for your happy wheel,” He was grinning too.

“Oh, baby,” Becky cackled and began spinning them, feeling a rush of manic energy, letting it come. They’d been through so much shit since they got to Thedas and she needed to shed it. The percussive hits of her feet on the floor, the feel of the air, Henry’s hands in hers, she spun, and she laughed, and she bounced until she didn’t know where her body was, or who she was, or anything except that she was energy and Henry was with her and he was beautiful.

Eventually, as always, she tripped on her feet and went crashing, landing spread eagle and dizzy on the floor, a blissful smile on her face. Exhausted. Henry followed her a second later, his chest heaving with his breathing. “I forgot how good that feels.” 

“Better than sex, though I’d be up for that, too,” Becky muttered, her head still spinning.

“On one hand, yeah, on the other hand… I don’t trust the door not to get kicked in and oh, hi…” Henry trailed off. “You, uh… stayed for that.” 

Becky cackled again. “Hey Solas, you should have grabbed a hand and joined us.”

There was a pause. 

“Maybe next time.”

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Henry was feeling a little better now that he could decode the writing here and had a little bit of fun. (Trolling the Dread Wolf had probably not been wise, but Henry had been sitting close enough to see his expression and, oh boy, had that been funny!) Auralee had sent lunch over: pizza for Becky and pizza bites for him where the crust was slices of zucchini. She was awesome. He hoped she was doing alright at her first job. She was exhausted when she got back that evening, face-planting onto the bed and falling asleep before supper. 

Henry had gone back to working on the socks for Auralee and had finished the first before bed. He ended up scrunched up in a ball under the blankets for warmth as Becky stayed up late reading/decoding out the book they had found in the Hinterlands by the fire light. 

He was up first in the morning; he rekindled the fire and made some tea from the mint he had swiped from Adan's before he woke Auralee up and sat her at the table to drink tea and wake up slowly. He had started the toe of the second sock when there was a knock on the door, making him flinch. He froze and glanced at Auralee with wide eyes. He really, really didn’t want to answer that… he hated the sound of knocking, something always loomed behind it.

There was another knock and then a muffled, “Henry? It’s me, Taashath… I was just coming to see if you were alright.” 

Oh! He put aside his nalbinding and went to the door, cracking it open cautiously. “Hey.” It was just Taashath so he opened it enough for her to fit through. “Come in.” 

She slipped in and then turned towards him. “I am so sorry about yesterday, I didn’t know what they were doing. I was stuck courting nobles all day and by the time I heard what happened and could get away Auralee had already- I’m so sorry, I need you to know I didn’t approve of what they did. I told them not to try to speak to Henry again without your approval.” She directed at Auralee. 

Henry felt really… relieved to hear her say that. A part of him had been terrified that the council barging in had been with her approval. He had spent too many years out of control of his own life and now it felt like that all over again.

Auralee sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “Hindsight, I did overreact slightly. I apologize for that. But we need to know something, Taashath.” She said quietly before her head turned towards Henry and then at Becky who was still asleep in the bed. “What do you want from us… from Henry?”

Taashath sighed. “Nothing. That… doesn’t sound right, but… my parents were soulmates. I grew up with stories of how wonderful it was to have the person perfect for you, but they left the Qun because they didn’t want others telling them how they had to be soulmates. I… don’t want people telling us how to be soulmates. You have your wife, and I don’t want…” 

Okay. He was crying. Lovely. Why did he have to cry so much? 

“Uh- I didn’t- are… you okay?” She asked in a concerned tone. 

He nodded quickly and rubbed at his eyes. Damn it, he hated his overactive tear ducts. He tried to reassure her but all that came out was a wet squeak so he signed a quick ‘oh-kay’ for Auralee to hopefully translate. 

Auralee huffed a little. “He’s good, just give him a minute. His emotions are a little… more than most people right now. He… is probably touched? Right? Touched or moved about your story.” She said then groaned and dropped her head in her hands. “Good lord, it’s too early to translate Henry.”

“I’m sorry.” Taashath said with an audible wince. “I just am heading back out to the Hinterlands in an hour and wanted to… talk before I had to go.” 

Auralee’s head raised from her hands and she hummed before standing. “They have you running everywhere, don’t they?”

Taashath laughed quietly. “Like a glorified errand boy, yes.”

Henry huffed and scrubbed at his face again. This all sucked. 

Taashath moved closer to him slowly so he could see her face a little better. “I have to go, but… I will respect your choices. Besides, mark or not, we just met and… friends first?”

Henry nodded and then after a quick self check, moved and gave her a tight hug. She hugged him back, and then stepped away. “You stay safe. I told them to leave you alone about it.”

“Thanks.” He forced out through his clogged throat. “Stay safe.”

Auralee moved close enough he could see the small smile on her face as she extended a hand to Taashath. “Thank you for that. And the same goes from me. Stay safe. Careful around Redcliffe, place feels weird near there.”

“Thanks for the tip.” There was a flash of white across Taashath’s face that meant she was smiling and she shook Auralee’s hand without hesitation. “I’ll… see you when I get back.” 

“Hopefully, as long as I don’t become a burr under too many people’s saddles.” Auralee huffed and opened the door. “Thanks again. Oh, and next time don’t knock, call out or scratch on the door.” 

"Oh. Alright." Taashath sounded confused but agreeably.

"The sound of knocking makes him anxious." Auralee explained softly, and he would have hugged her if his skin wasn't being weird. 

"Ah! Alright, I'll avoid that in the future. Thank you for telling me."

Henry aimed a tentative smile in Taashath's direction. That was… the best reaction to his anxious ticks.

Taashath left with a soft goodbye and Auralee shut the door before turning and (probably) grinned at him. “That went better than expected. And nice to know my western idioms translate here without me sounding like a complete grandma.”

“It’s not a grandma thing, it’s a Southern thing.” Henry laughed and scrubbed at his face again. His parents had been so confused and slightly offended at people telling them to be careful when they had first moved south. 

Henry sat back down to finish Auralee’s sock whole while Auralee downed her tea and tugged on her boots. Taashath wasn’t trying to force him into anything, which was a relief, and she had told the council to back off, thank goodness. “Be careful, Lee.” He had a nagging feeling it wasn’t going to be as neatly dealt with as that. Stupid anxiety.

“Yeah. You too.” Auralee sighed and ran an irritated hand through her hair before heading out the door. 

“Well, that was a relief,” Becky said, apparently done pretending she was still asleep. “She’s nice.”

Henry practically jumped out of his skin at her voice. “Fuck me with a wooden spoon! I thought you were sleeping!” 

“I mostly was?” Becky rubbed her face. “But awake enough to check in. Do we even have a wooden spoon?”

Henry paused and blinked. “Um. it’s just a- huh. I don’t think we do. I should make some. They’re useful.” 

“They really are,” Becky said. “Unf. I don’t wanna today. Can we just… not do today?”

“Yeah, actually.” Henry reassured her. “We don't have to go anywhere or do anything.” 

“Great,” Becky said as she curled up under the blankets. “I dreamed about my kids. They were really cool kids. I’m going to cry now.”

Oh. He froze and tried to think of how to… “Do… you need a hug?” 

“No hugs! Just do whatever, I’m fine,” she said from under her blanket.

Okay. When he was upset he liked quiet so he picked up his stitches and silently kept working. 

“Hey, Henry?” Becky asked, a few minutes later. “Should we get things to cook here? So Auralee doesn’t have to worry about us all the time?”

“Probably? We can see how bad of a rip off Seggrit is and try and buy a pan or something?” He had twenty five coppers… surely that would buy something?

“Groovy. I want nachos. How are you?”

“Um.” How was he? “Insecure? I want knitting needles.” That connected somehow but he wasn’t sure how.

“Varric was going to get some, right?”

“Ah, shoot. That’s how it connects… I don't know who Taashath is taking with her and what if she takes all the nice people…” 

“Well,” Becky laughed and sat up and rubbed her face. “We’ve always got Adan!”

“It’s kinda weird he’s in the nice category.” Henry mused, dropping his hands back into his lap with his nalbinding as he thought. “After breakfast we can see how much work I’d need to do for him to get a pot. I have a feeling one day’s wages might not buy a pan… from Seggrit at least.” 

“Maybe we should skip that until Skyhold?” Becky asked as she got up to wash her teeth. “How long do you think that’ll be?”

“She’s heading to Redcliffe… so… soon? Ish? Maybe?” Henry had no idea how time would progress in reality versus the game, or how many sidequests Taashath would do… he was a completionist and did everything but… He shrugged. 

Becky hummed and finished cleaning her teeth before answering. “We can wait,” she climbed back into bed with a sigh. “Or maybe parchment is cheap- we can wait. I want to practice reading but I just sat down again.”

“Want me to bring you the book?”

“No,” she got back up again and picked it up, with her page of decoding and then went back to the bed. “Thank you though.”

There was a knock on the door that made Henry jump and his anxiety tick up a notch. He hated that sound.

“Open says me!” a lisping, definitely childish voice said. 

Becky opened the door and paused before speaking brightly. “Well, aren’t you the most beautiful sight I’ve seen all day. Hello!”

“‘Lo!” The kid said. “Food!”

Becky took a tray from him with a grin and dipped into a small, playful bow. “Indeed. Thank you, kind ser. How was it?”

The kid stepped back in panic and he scrubbed at his face. “I didn’t steal nothin’!” 

“I saw nothing,” Becky assured, her tone still playful. “Just so long as there’s no spit in it.”

“No, ma’am! No spittin’.” He shook his head quickly.

“If he’s hungry enough to snitch I’ll share.” Henry offered. Kids were always hungry. 

Becky stood back to the side of the door to make room for him to pass with the tray. “Join us?”

The kid hesitated for a second before straightening his shoulders and nodding, coming in. “The new cook says you’re nice.” 

Henry laughed under his breath and set aside his nalbinding for breakfast. “We try.” 

“What’s your name?” Becky asked as she placed the tray on the table and arranged some of the chairs.

“Finn. Like the fish. ‘Cept I can’t swim.” The boy answered, jumping into one of the seats, eyeing the tray. 

“I can’t either.” Henry said and glanced at the large plate of biscuits and omelets. There was way more than just him and Becky could eat. Auralee had obviously anticipated another for breakfast. “Where did you eat out of? That one is yours.” 

The kid froze as if looking for a trick, then hesitantly pointed at an omelet missing a corner. Henry scooped that one out and put it in a bowl and shoved it towards the kid.

Becky smiled as she started making her plate, buttering a biscuit and placing it on the kid's plate as well. “I can’t swim either. Not really the best weather for it anyway.”

Finn nodded, stuffing the biscuit in his mouth like he was afraid they would change their mind. After he had polished off the biscuit and was half way through the omelet he tilted his head at them. “You from up north? You dress funny.” 

“We came here from the Hinterlands. I made our clothes but I’m not the best at sewing.” Henry admitted with a self deprecating shrug. “I like yarn better.” 

Talking with Finn was nice. Henry was good with kids in short doses. Finn cheerfully ate with them and then gathered up the dishes to take them back to the tavern but paused at the door and shifted slightly before asking. “Is… does the new cook always pay two coppers?”

Henry shrugged as he poured himself a little tea to wash down his breakfast. “Probably. She’s good like that. Her bark is louder than her bite.” He winced, she probably would prefer people to be scared of her right now... “Don’t tell her I said that.” 

Finn suddenly smiled widely enough for Henry to see it. “I saw ‘r yell at a soldier yesterday, broke his hand too.” He grinned like it was the coolest thing, then darted out the door, the dishes wobbling in a dangerous way that made him grateful they were wooden.

“Well. I guess that answers how her first day at the job went.” Henry mused with a grin at the thought of Auralee terrorising everyone at the tavern. 

Becky laughed, apparently thinking the same thing as she echoed his thoughts. “Everyone’s going to be terrified of her within a week.”

“Rightfully. She’s a force of nature.” Henry giggled, sitting back in his chair. “S’how she’s put up with me so long.” 

“Should we be worried, though? Breaking soldier’s hands? They need hands to work their swords to kill demons.”

“That’s one thing that I can actually yell at people about. If they didn't want their hands broken, they shouldn’t be assaulting people. Auralee wouldn’t have done that for anything less. Plus: magic.” Henry wiggled his fingers. They probably could potion up or something. 

“Good,” Becky nodded, wrapping her hands around the mug of her own tea and leaning her elbows on the table. “I figured it was for a good reason, but that doesn’t mean the bosses would agree.”

“I would totally death metal scream in Cullen’s face if he tried to do anything to Auralee over that.” Henry muttered. He’d probably cry afterwards, but it would be unsettling for Cullen anyway. “Probably his full name.” 

Becky snickered at that. “And then get stabbed as an abomination. Surely no human can make that kind of noise.”

“I took the battery out of my phone before it died. I bet if I could play one song on it.” Henry mused, picking his nalbinding back up. “I should save that for the exact right time.” 

“It’s not possessed, mister!” said Becky cheerfully as she set down her mug. “It’s Art!”

“Exactly!” Henry laughed, pointing at her, then sighed, dropping his head back over the back of the chair. “Gods, I miss music.” 

“Same. And somehow I’ve lost most of the lyrics I thought I knew,” Becky gave her own wistful sigh and continued in a mopy tone. “Unless you want a rousing rendition of Part of Your World from the Little Mermaid.”

“I have a few songs that I’ve memorized, but none of them are songs I would sing in Thedas…” Henry cringed, imagining singing Parkway Drive in Thedas… how about no. Auralee would kill him.

“It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide,” Becky broke out into “Demons” with an impish tone.

“The devil won’t buy what you won’t sell, so I take my soul and walk through hell.” Henry sang, probably off tune but oh well. “Yeah… let’s avoid  _ that _ problem.” He snickered. This was almost as bad as the time he had gotten caught singing ‘I Wanna Kiss a Girl’ as a kid and gotten threatened with conversion therapy. Well, that killed the tone. “This sucks.” 

“It sucks.” She sighed in agreement. “I’m glad I’m not alone, but I hate that you guys had to get dragged out of your lives, too.”

“I’m glad none of us are alone.” Henry rubbed his temples, this was one big mess but it would have been worse alone. So much worse. “That… would have been terrible. I’m glad I have you with us. Though I also hate you got dragged out of your life.” He stood up and stretched out his leg. His wrists ached from the grinding yesterday and his knee ached from the spinning and the feeling made him restless. “I need to do something.” 

“Then we should do something. What do you think?”

“Wanna… I don’t know? Go see if Taashath took Bull with her? You can poke him again? Just in case?” 

“Absolutely,” Becky jumped up and started combing her hair. Hey, they had a comb. He should probably use that. “Maybe I should try it with my tongue.”

“Oooh, that’s a good idea.” Henry lost his train of thought at that comment, having to pause in pulling on his boots to imagine that… “I might have to try that too…” 

“May we lick you where you’re bare, may we lick you over there…” Becky started to sing happily. 

“I would lick you in your tent, I would lick you in-” Henry paused and blanked on a rhyme. “Hmm. I didn't think the line through.” 

“When you’re spent!”

“Yeah! Perfect.” Henry said delightedly as he finished pulling on his boots and zipped up the sides, then firmly pulled the hems of his pants down to cover the zippers up. Once he had cash he'd buy Thedas boots.

Becky cackled as she finished doing her hair. “Or til? Hm.”

“Or both. I’m a bi-saster, both is always the right answer.” 

“Yes!” Becky agreed fervently, then asked. "You want me to do your hair?"

"Yes, please." He moved and sat on the chair so she could comb out and braid up his hair.

She patted his shoulder when she was done and then they were ready to go-

Becky paused by the door and turned to him quickly. “Note! So she doesn’t kill us.”

“Oh! Yeah! Thank you for reminding me.” Henry grimaced and picked up the quill Solas had left and scrawled out a note in both english and Common letters. English wasn’t phonetic so it wouldn’t translate even if someone snooped, not that it mattered much. He left the note pointedly in the middle of the table, pinned under his nalbinding, then took Becky's arm so she could keep him from wandering into walls.

“Do… you think she’ll get upset?” Becky asked, worrying her lower lip a little with her teeth. “She’s working really hard and we’re about to try to accost a Qunari.”

Henry paused, his mind slow to process her question over the fuzzy sight of her biting her lip. But… That was true. “I… don’t think she’ll be upset but now I feel guilty.”

“Sorry. Anxiety disorder.”

“Me too. Let’s… take the rope we’ve made and try to sell it to Threnn while we’re out? Varric said we could?” 

“Yes!” Becky went to start gathering it. “Plus, knowing who’s here is smart.”

“Absolutely. We’re like… super spies or something.” Henry hummed the opening to Mission Impossible as he coiled up the rope, using his elbow and thumb as anchors to make even coils… and now he was thinking of his dad and lessons and... 

Becky giggled and he tried to focus on that instead. That was a nice thought. Becky laughing was good. “Yeah, Leliana is super impressed with our subtly. Good spies.”

“No one suspects the blind man.” Henry pretended to nod sagely, but lost his composure and laughed.

When they were ready, Becky offered her arm like a proper gentleman. Henry tried for a proper bow but ended up tripping over his feet, because of course he did, and then took her arm, feeling his face heat up. He couldn’t ever be smooth. Ever. Okay, he had been smooth trolling Solas, but that was a once off thing. And the many fiction works of practice helped.

Becky pretended not to notice. She was awesome. 

It was really cold outside and Henry gritted his teeth to keep them from chattering. He hated snow. And ice. And mountains. Solas wasn’t outside his cabin, but that didn’t mean much, he could be inside like a sane person. Becky led him along the paths, alerting him to stairs, and towards the area in front of the Chantry where Threnn was set up in the game. She was there here too. 

She was louder than in the game, shouting orders at people and Henry flinched each time she hollered at someone, clinging to Becky’s arm and trying very hard to wait patiently as she inspected the rope and not turn around and flee back to the cabin. She actually looked a bit relieved when she measured it out. “Here. Standard for this much rope. Bring any more you make, we’ll be needing as much as you can make.” 

Becky made a slight squeaking noise in her throat when she took the coin. “Of course! We’ll do that!”

After they walked away, she started whispering excitedly. “Henry, you’re about to walk in so much druffalo shit while we gather grass.”

Henry sighed in acceptance of his fate. He totally would. “If I must. How much did it get?” 

“A fucking silver.” Becky exclaimed with an excited squeeze to his arm. 

“Dear gods! Fuck Bull, we’re going grass hunting!” Henry gasped. That was like… five times more than Auraleehad made yesterday. Sure, it was the entire trip’s work but… he could contribute! He could help out. 

“Yes,” Becky nodded firmly, bouncing a bit in excitement. “We have now earned Qunari licks.”

There was a sudden coughing, choking sort of laugh to Henry’s left and he glanced over to see a short red blur. 

“Hello, Varric!” Becky chirped happily, stopping to turn towards ‘red blur’ that was apparently Varric. “How are you on this fine day?”

He coughed again, sounding incredibly amused. “Entertained, Wifey.”

Henry blinked and gave Becky a fake offended expression. “Did you get married again and not tell me?”

“I’m terribly sorry, my love, but he’s really pretty,” Becky shrugged, sounding not at all apologetic. “And that voice is  _ nice _ .”

“Oh. That’s true. Perfectly alright then.” Henry said brightly, then snickered. Too bad he couldn’t see Varric’s expression right now.

“So you two don’t just try to lick qunari? You also flirt with random dwarves? Not that I blame you; I am magnificent.” He laughed moving closer towards them, still not enough for Henry to make out his face but he was not just a blur of red now.

“We sold our rope, we get a treat,” Becky laughed happily, then pitched her voice lower in a suggestive tone. “I’d lick you, too, don’t be jealous. We were just wondering who Taashath took with her.”

“Tempting, Wifey but I’ll have to pass.” He chuckled in amusement as they started walking again. “She took the Seek, Hero, and Buttercup.”

Henry sucked in a breath through his teeth. That wasn’t going to be fun. Sera and Cassandra bickered like rowdy chickens.

“Suit yourself! We’re going to go exploring.”

Henry snickered, enjoying the lighthearted joking. “We’ve established horns are north.” 

Varric laughed at that, he did have a nice laugh. “I actually came over to give you these.” 

He held out something towards Henry and he squinted until he realized what it was and let go of Becky’s arm with a squeak. “Double points! My favorite!” He took the metal needles excitedly and flapped his hand. These were fancy! “I can make so many things! I can make socks and gloves and hats and stuffed dragons! Thank you!” 

“One of those is not like the other.” Varric mused in amusement. “Take care of yourself, Needles. I’ll see you two around.” He waved slightly before walking off. 

“Goodbye, you’re wonderful!” Becky called after him as they both watched him go. When he was far enough away, she muttered. “You know what he needs, Henry?”

“What’s that?” Henry carefully tucked the needles into his pockets, how did he get a hold of them so fast?

“A yarn beard.”

“Oh my gods… he does! I need onion skins.” He could dye some yarn yellow! “One of those hats with the beard… shit, I need one too. You’re brilliant.” That was definitely going on the ‘to make’ list after he finished making warm socks and gloves for them all.

Becky grinned and took his arm again to start leading him. “But I can’t do it. Together we shall take over the world, one cold chin at a time.”

“Indeed.” The sounds of swords clashing and shouting was getting louder and Henry suddenly realized they would have to walk past the recruits training to get to the Chargers… that wasn’t ideal. 

“Well,” Becky grimaced. “This is unpleasantly loud. There’s so many of them.”

“Maybe we should have just sent him a note… ‘Dear The Iron Bull, we would like to invite you to the cabin to hopefully lick you away from the noisy soldiers’.” Henry joked weakly, as he winced at a loud sword clang. So, much noise. 

“Oh, yeah?” Came a very amused, very Bull voice from behind them.

“Henry, we are going to die; We have the awareness level of a dead fish,” Becky sighed dramatically and covered her face with her hands as she started laughing.

“I’m… blind.” Henry barely managed to murmur, also hiding his face in his hands.

“And somehow you’re depending on my eyes to stay alive. I’m so sorry that we’re going to die.”

“Le petite mort!” That’s the phrase! Henry blurted out! He knew two french phrases and that was one of them! And then he blushed because dang it, Bull was still right there!

Becky laughed and pulled her hands away from her face. “Hopefully not too petite.” She turned to the Iron Bull. “Hello, Bull, how’s it hanging?”

He said something and it was probably funny, but Henry couldn’t focus on the words past the noise of the swords. They weren’t moving but it felt like the sounds were getting louder. He flinched at a particularly familiar and loud shout. This had been a terrible idea, they should have stuck with the dirty note. 

“Are you busy, Bull?” Becky asked, her hand going back to his arm. “This is too loud, can we drag you somewhere quieter?”

“For licking?” He asked with an audible smirk.

“I mean,” Becky grinned and bounced a bit on her feet. “But mostly to check in. Somewhere quieter. This is too loud.” She went ahead and started leading Henry away, back the way they’d come. “Actually, we wanted to gather some more grass for ropes, do you know a place that would have grass?”

“Yeah, there’s a bit behind Haven, the walls keep it pretty sheltered. I’ll take you there if you want, keep an eye on you while your… Auralee is busy.” 

“Thank you, we appreciate it.” Becky paused and then added. “Krem would probably be a great watcher, too. I’d happily let him take me behind the walls.” 

“Good to know.” Krem’s voice came from their left.

“Gods damn it, we are so gonna die.” Henry sighed once his breath came back from being startled. Again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She made herself not cry as the coins were exchanged with Dennet, running her hand over Castrato’s neck one more time before turning and leaving. It was for the best. They couldn’t keep a horse and pay for its rent and feed. This way, he gets to be useful and not left cooped up in a stall. But… she hated to admit she got attached and was scrubbing at her face to fend off tears as she made her way to the kitchen to get to work.

Cooking helped, but she was irritable and impatient and so help her if one more soldier came in here trying to talk to her, she was going to cry and maybe throw them into the dung heap she had found outside the stables.

“I swear, if you come in here one more time I’m making mystery meat stew!” Auralee shouted as she heard the back door of the kitchen open  _ again _ . 

There was a beat of silence before. “Well, there have been many reactions to me walking into a room, but that has to be the most original I’ve heard.” Varric’s amused chuckle came from the doorway, “Can I use it for my next book?”

“Only if I get a free copy of it.” Auralee sighed in relief and shot him an apologetic smile. 

Rasa glanced between them from where she had frozen at the shout before ducking her head and getting back to work.

Auralee really needed to learn to read but had been too tired last afternoon when she got back from work to look over Henry and Becky’s cypher translation. She turned back to the cutting board and started dicing the tomatoes to stew into a sauce for more pizza. It had been a major hit with the soldiers. 

“It’s a deal. Always happy to acquire new fans.” He stepped into the kitchen, playfully wary, and she pointed at a corner mostly out of the way. He obligingly went there. “How’s the reading lessons going?”

“I haven’t had a chance yet, but Becky and Henry are already writing notes and decoding the book we found in the Hinterlands.” 

Varric blinked in surprise, sitting down in an empty chair. “Already?”

“They’re weirdly smart.” She didn't know if she should admit that she could probably pick it up just as fast… maybe not. They were the weird ones, she was the sane… growly one.

“And hilarious.” He chuckled, laughing at something she wasn’t privy to.

Of course. “Tell me they didn’t ask to swing on Bull’s horns because…” she trailed off and gave a slight shake of her head. They probably did… or worse.

“Sold their rope and then proceeded to offer to lick me and Tiny.” He was grinning at her. 

Yup, worse. “It figures.” She sighed in fond exasperation over the two, then froze when the door squeaked again. This time she turned before shouting and, yup, there was another soldier sticking his head through the door. “Out!” She pointed at him with her knife.

“What, only the dwarf-?”

“Yes! Only the dwarf, you worthless piece of meat.” She snapped annoyed at the immediate racism of his tone. Why did they keep trying to come in here to talk to her? She was busy… and they stank. She held up the kitchen knife in a silent, pointed threat. ”Out!” 

Varric got up from his seat and unslung Bianca with an exaggerated sigh. “You heard the lady. Out.” 

The guy’s head disappeared almost instantly. 

“I need to borrow Bianca from you one day.” She sighed, grateful for Varric’s already established reputation on shooting drunks, and glanced over to make sure Rasa was good before she turned back to the tomatoes.

“Hate to let a pretty girl down, but she and I have a solo thing going.” Varric chuckled with a shake of his head as he put her back on his shoulder. 

Auralee raised a skeptical eyebrow at him at the compliment. “Pretty? I look like my brother.” One of the things she hated about cutting her hair so short was the resemblance to one of her brothers. She had promised herself not to cut so much off again. 

“Well, your brother can also be called pretty.” He said unrepentantly, moving to stand a bit away and glancing at the cutting board.

Auralee snorted when she realized he immediately thought she was talking about Henry. “You and I have different standards of pretty then. I’m nothing much.” She had worn long sleeves at her wedding in the middle of March to cover the crisscrossing collection of scars on her arms from running through the woods as a kid without a care in the world about the scrapes that she would ultimately be self conscious about years later. 

“Huh.” He said before reaching out and snagging a large tomato slice from the cutting board, she slapped at his gloved hand, making him chuckle. “Soo,” he popped the bit of tomato into his mouth before continuing. “Why do you think half of Curly’s army keeps risking their lives to get in here… with you?”

“Because they apparently have as little sense as their Commander does.” She grumbled, dumping the diced tomato into the stew pot before grabbing another to core and begin dicing. She would not be peeling the skins off so there would be as little waste as possible and a little added nutrients, if a small texture clash. “Also, I know what a bath is.” 

There was a small snicker sound that sounded like Rasa. 

“Oh, yeah. That was beautiful. Also going into the next book.” Varric sighed happily.

“Shouldn’t you be writing about more interesting people like Taashath?” Auralee laughed, a small part of her happy to be giving inspiration to a fellow writer as she focused on the tomatoes to keep her internal fangirl squeal about that writer being  _ Varric _ from coming out. 

“Oh, she’ll be in it of course, but a good book has more than one interesting character. The big hero is important, but so is the pretty cook who can break a man’s hand and cow the Commander of the Inquisition.” He stole another tomato while she was shooting him a mock glare. 

“Breaking a hand isn’t hard, five or ten pounds of pressure, a kid has enough strength to break someone’s back in the right circumstances.” She explained as she slid her knife across the cutting board to rake the newly diced tomato into the pot with the others and grab another to core.

Varric paused with the tomato halfway to his mouth. “Duly noted.” 

Auralee rolled her eyes and started dicing. Why did everyone look at her weirdly when she told them things like that? These were good things to know and could save your life one day… at least that was always her argument. “And Cullen is a Chantry boy turned army. He responds to women yelling.” She raked the diced tomato into the pot and grabbed another one to work on.

“Figure him out that quick?” 

“He wears a Templar emblem on his chest… Templar equals Chantry.” Auralee sighed as she pointed out the obvious, it really wasn't that hard, and focused on cutting the tomatoes. “Between Becky, Henry, and me, someone has to notice things.” 

“They are easy to sneak up on.” He agreed with a hint of amusement. “So. What do your master observation skills tell you about me? I love talking about myself.” 

Auralee laughed, bordering on a giggle at the question. Seriously? “You? What could I possibly say about you?” She asked playfully, shooting him a mischievous smile. “Varric Tethras, writer, rogue, and extremely prone to exaggeration… also a secret heart of gold.”

“You were right until the last part.” He denied, but he was grinning like he was pleased.

“Oh really?” She leveled him a flat look. “Does Henry have a set of knitting needles yet?”

“There is no way you could know about that already!” He laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve been in the kitchen!”

“We weren’t even in Haven a day before you got him yarn.” Auralee smirked, feeling very proud of herself as she grabbed another tomato, almost done with the bowl. “And you just answered my question.” 

Varric shook his head and grinned. “You are definitely going into the book. The mysterious human woman running from a past shrouded in mystery, protecting her family at all costs, while scraping out a living as a cook and terrorizing the Inquisition soldiers and their Commander.”

Rasa giggled quietly from the other side of the kitchen. 

“No one will believe you.” She said in a solemn tone, though she was fighting to keep a grin from her face at their playful banter. 

“They always believe me, it’s a gift.” He said assuredly as he reached for the cutting board again. Three was too many and she swatted at him, catching his chest with the flat of her free hand without thinking.

“Hands off.” She laughed, then went back to cutting, only to pause at the sight of her left hand turning blue with a rush of pins and needles. 

No… not- no! She stared at the mark on her hand as horror and dread pitted in her stomach. No… she didn’t- she couldn’t- no! “Well…”

“Shit.” Varric finished quietly, all amusement gone from his tone.

She looked up from her hand over at him and stared at him in horror as a matching blue mark spread and stood out starkly on his chest, just under his collar bone. No… no- She took a tiny step back, putting her hand behind her back on reflex and shook her head. This was the last thing she wanted. She couldn’t- she was married and- no! 

His eyes took in her reaction and he sighed… a very tired, pained sort of sigh and began buttoning up his duster before nodding. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

And then he turned and left. 

And she could only stare at her hand in horror and... guilt. 

Crap. 

Rasa came up to her and silently handed her a strip of cloth with a grim expression. Auralee thanked her shakily and wrapped it around the soulmark.

Soulmark.

Crap. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next few days settled into a sort of pattern, which was nice. Becky would stay up late reading or making rope while Henry and Auralee slept, Auralee would be gone before she woke up for work, and Henry would be working away on making socks and gloves for them all by firelight. Usually just after she woke was when Finn would show up with their breakfast, which there was always plenty of so they fed him too. 

It was getting colder at night; so freezing cold that Auralee had started wearing her gloves all of the time. Even inside and to bed. Poor Henry practically lived by the fire.

They went to Adan’s in the mornings for Henry to earn a bit of money, they went to visit the Chargers when they felt up to it, and talked to Solas when they found him lurking ‘casually.’

They asked the different people about soulmarks and the cultural expectations surrounding them.

Bull said they were compatibility marks and that, in the Qun, marked pairs were set to work with each other. Romantic relationships were still forbidden, however.

Krem said that soulmarks were considered an inconvenience among the Tevinter nobility - though they still honored them by raising the status of a lower-born soulmate to match the higher. Among the Soporati, however, they were considered everyone's dream; their Maker Chosen match. Same-sex soulmates were admired as the closest-of-friends, but romantic relationships between them were still considered anathema.

Dalish said that they were Dirthamen's marks, a secret sharing of souls revealed. There was a tradition at the Arlathvhen of the elves that had received their vallaslin clasping arms with each other to see if Dirthamen would paint them with their secret match. There were at least a half dozen matches each time, and bonding ceremonies quickly followed.

Skinner said that in Orlais, the nobles touted the Maker Chosen match, but all wore gloves so a pesky mark wouldn't disrupt their alliances, as apparently it was expected for someone to immediately annul their marriage and bond with their match. Unless they were non-human. In which case, the non-human tended to just… disappear, the mark fading on their death. Fereldon was the same, pretty much. Orlais tended to 'secretly' accept keeping your previous marriage in place and having your soulmate as a side lover. Wouldn't want to upset those alliances for love, would we?

Rocky had shrugged and said the marks were pretty much the only way for a 'real' dwarf to get away with marrying a non-dwarf, and left it at that.

Solas… had given them a flat expression when asked. He said it was a naturally occurring magical phenomenon that indicated natural compatibility and  _ had nothing to do with Dirthamen _ . Or any of the Dalish superstitions. Becky had giggled herself sick as soon as she was away from him, remembering the look on his face.

A gaggle of kids had apparently discovered that Auralee paid well for little errands and there was always a herd of them outside the tavern or cabin, waiting for a chance to be hired. Henry started letting them in to sit by the fire because it was ‘too cold for anybody with a lick of sense to be outside.’

Auralee had just left a few minutes ago and they were herding the kids out of the cabin - they wanted to make some coin at Adan’s to get thicker clothes - when the kids suddenly let out a sharp whistle and then scattered at a run. She blinked and looked around, then stepped closer to Henry defensively when she saw Cullen stalking towards them. 

“Serrah Henry. The weekly Chant service is starting soon and the Ambassador requests that you attend.”

“What? No!” Henry blurted out in a slightly panicked tone, stepping closer to her. 

Cullen let out an irritated breath and rubbed his temples before leveling them with a glare. “Why must you make everything so difficult? It is just a service.” 

“Then give some notice? We’re not your soldiers that you can demand we drop everything for your whims,” Becky retorted, sounding a lot braver than she actually felt. The man was scary when not pixelated, and he was glaring. 

He gave her a flat look. “Everyone knows there are services on the Week’s End, and that people are required to attend, there is no ‘whim’-”

Becky gasped dramatically. “Henry! I have discovered that I’m nobody! Why did no one tell me?” That probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say but-

“Commander Rutherford!” Auralee yelled from the stairs on the pathway, taking them two at a time and quickly pushing past and placing herself between the annoyed man and them. “What’s going on? Why are you-?“ 

“Serrah Auralee, I don’t have time to argue. You and your brother are expected-“ Cullen’s voice was impatient as his hand came up to land on Auralee’s shoulder as if to shove her to the side and- Auralee moved in a blur, both hands gripping his wrist, turning her body and his arm and… Cullen was suddenly face down in the snow with Auralee’s foot pressed into his shoulder blade, his arm held and twisted at the wrist keeping him pinned.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford! Don’t you ever touch me like that!” Auralee growled angrily and pushed up slightly on his arm, making him gasp in pain. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Becky didn’t know what to do. That was Cullen… and Auralee just- fuck! “We’re going to die.”

Cullen struggled for a moment and Auralee pressed against his arm again and he winced. “Maker’s breath!”

“We’re dead.” Oh, they were so dead. 

Henry’s breath was coming fast and panicked and he moved behind her, his hand grabbing the back of her dress for something to hold onto.

“Actually,” Becky looked up at the sound and Solas was standing just outside his door with his head cocked to the side curiously as he took in the scene in front of him. “The Commander placed his hand on her first.” 

“Why are you  _ like _ this?” Becky demanded in exasperation as she looked back down at Cullen, adrenalin racing; Solas’ reaction said they might not be immediately killed. “Why can’t you just be nice? ‘Oh, hey, Henry, they’d like it if you would go to the services, has anyone told you? They’re at this time every week and I realize you  _ just fucking moved here  _ from a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere and might not even know what day it is?’ Why is that a confrontation?”

“Cuz he’s a templar. Templars are bastards,” Henry muttered shakily behind her. 

Something that sounded suspiciously like a snerk came from Solas before he stepped closer and addressed Auralee cautiously. “Do you think you should perhaps allow the Commander to stand?”

Becky wasn’t sure that was a good idea; he was definitely nicer down there. __ Plus, once he got up, there were going to be  _ consequences _ .

Auralee blinked and Becky realized her chest was heaving in a panicked sort of way, as if just realizing what she‘d done. “Um… yeah,” she glanced down at Cullen who was… glaring at the snow. “Don’t touch me or them.” 

Cullen was still for a moment before forcefully jerking his chin in acquiescence and Auralee dropped his arm, quickly jumping back out of his reach.

Cullen grunted angrily and pushed himself up to glare at Auralee. “I was unarmed.”

Auralee glared right back, still keeping herself between them “You’re never unarmed, Commander. Isn’t that what you tell your recruits?”

The two glared at each other silently for a long moment. Becky really didn’t want to get in the middle of that. Saying the wrong thing would go very badly. They were both terrifying.

“Solas, what are services like?” Becky asked to try and divert the tension but also because she was curious. They’d never shown a service in the games.

“I have never been,” Solas said, a quirk in his tone letting them know he had heard Cullen say everyone was required to go.

“Commander, we are not Andrastian,” Becky said carefully. “It would be disrespectful to pretend.”

There was a gasp and Becky looked over to… oh no… there was a small crowd gathered at the foot of the stairs. 

Becky sighed and muttered. “We’re going to die.”

Cullen glanced at the crowd and his face darkened. “Move along, all of you!” He shouted at the people watching. Henry flinched and stumbled back away from him at the sound, his face crumpling as he burst into gasping tears as people reluctantly shuffled away from the scene. Cullen looked back at him and his face twisted, and he opened his mouth but snapped it shut before rubbing the back of his neck. “Maker’s breath, you are… forgive me,” he whispered in a self loathing tone. 

Becky winced and shuffled a bit. She hated him sounding like that, but Game Cullen and Real Cullen were not the same, and him feeling shame was a  _ good _ thing in this case.

Auralee scrubbed a hand over her face. “Crap. That… I’m protective of my family, Commander. That- That wasn’t right,” She sighed quietly and didn’t clarify whose actions weren't right but she had used a slightly apologetic tone.

Cullen closed his eyes and grimaced. “Forgive me, Serrah Henry. It will not happen again.”

“What won’t?” Becky asked, because this was important. He needed to realize his mistake. “Which part?”

Cullen’s jaw clenched and he jerked his chin in a short nod towards Auralee. “I had no right to lay a hand on or force any of you. Forgive me; your action was warranted.”

“Okay,” Becky sighed in relief and gave him a small grateful smile. “Thank you. Just… before dealing with us, remind yourself that we are probably terrified at every moment of every day. We need warning. We need time to process. Honestly, assume that of everyone these days, this is a shit show.” She paused. “The world state, not the… not you guys specifically.”

Cullen jerked his chin again and then mumbled out another apology before turning and walking stiffly away and down the stairs. 

Becky hovered around Henry, trying to block him from the people who hadn’t dispersed.

“Well done,” Solas said, walking closer, but stopping out of arm's reach. “May I ask where you trained? The move was impressive.”

“No,” Auralee said shortly before looking over at Henry and softening slightly. “You need to go inside, Henry?” 

Henry was shaking but nodded, hugging himself tightly. 

Becky nodded. “Thank you, Solas. You-” she shook her head. “Thank you. For everything.” She herded Henry home, carefully not touching, still getting between him and anyone she saw watching. 

Solas fell into step with them and Auralee shot him a glare, but he lifted his hands slightly. “I would offer to heal your brother. He seems distressed.” 

Auralee frowned but nodded, “For a moment.” They all went inside the cabin, Auralee shutting the door and leaning against it before letting out a slightly panicked squealing sound, “Guys, did I actually just do that?!”

“You sure did!” Becky said, laughing a bit, eyes wide.

Henry sat on the bed and wrapped up in the blankets so they were covering his head. 

Auralee laughed, sounding on the verge of hysteria. “Oh god, I’m gonna die!” 

“I do not think the Commander will trouble you further,” Solas interjected, looking at them all with a puzzled expression. “He seemed contrite.”

Auralee sighed and leaned against the door, crossing her arms over her chest and her legs at the ankle. “Oh, Cullen’s a puppy, he just got whacked over the head with a rolled up paper, it’s Leliana I’m worried about.” 

Henry snerked from under the blankets and spoke shakily, “Dharlin.” 

Solas laughed slightly. “I can see the resemblance now that you’ve mentioned it. May I touch your arm, Henry? I would like to heal you. The Commander cast a weak Smite when Auralee brought him down.” 

Henry peeked out of the blanket and let an arm out. “He did?” 

“Oh, that’s why he looked panicked,” Auralee murmured then closed her eyes with a pained expression. “Crap, trauma.”

“I didn’t feel anything. Do- Why would Henry? Is he a mage?” Becky asked, as she moved about to make some tea, they could all use some.

“I didn’t feel it either,” Henry shook his head, his eyebrows squished together in confusion.

“You did not?” Solas’ eyebrows went up as he touched Henry’s sleeve and frowned. 

“No. I just… panicked. I don’t like… angry people,” Henry frowned at Solas. “What’s that?”

“An attempt at a healing spell,” Solas said evenly. “Though you apparently have some natural resistance to magic.” He paused and then frowned. “Which begs the question, how did you feel it?”

“Oh. You’re… focusing really hard? Vibes,” Henry’s other hand came out of the blanket to bop him on the nose but Solas shied away and he missed before touching. Then his eyes widened and he pulled back. “Sorry!” 

Solas blinked then huffed and shook his head. “Impulsive behavior is common after extreme distress.” He pulled back. “I healed some minor swelling, bruises, and scratches, but the rest would take more effort and mana then I am comfortable expending.”

“The rest?” Becky asked, concerned; she didn’t know Henry was so injured.

“He has some older injuries that have healed improperly.” He paused and looked slightly uncomfortable. “There is also some metal embedded in your-”

“I know!” Henry yelped. “Leave it there. I need it.” 

Solas cocked his head but clearly looked uneasy as he moved away from the bed and frowned at Auralee. “Would you like me to attempt a spell on you? It might help.” 

Auralee was starting to shake slightly and she jerked her head in a nod. Solas moved to put a hand on her clothed shoulder. After a moment he glanced at her, but she was just staring at the wall with her jaw clenched. 

“You are also quite resistant to magic.” He paused and then looked disturbed. “Are… you aware there is metal in your ankle?”

“Yes,” She said flatly. 

Solas frowned, clearly confused and then seemed to focus again before asking. “Was it… you- this was purposeful?” 

Auralee huffed, and glanced over at him in amusement. “Very.”

“Oh, do me! Do me!” Becky said, grinning, this was going to be fun.

Solas obligingly moved towards her and she quickly poked his wrist and then checked her finger. Nothing. He blinked at her and then shook his head slightly before taking her hand. After a moment she had the same hair prickling sensation she got when someone was staring really hard at her. 

“Extensive scarring,” Solas murmured. “Damage to your reproductive- wait,” He glanced up at her. “I assume you also know and approve of the foriegn object in your body?”

Becky snickered. “I do like foriegn bodies in my body-”

“As much as I approve of them in mine,” Henry added from under his blanket.

“They are not the same,” Solas said, frowning.

“No,” Becky shrugged. “Mine’s probably plastic. They put it in when they cut the tube. Birth control; can’t get pregnant.”

"Mine's copper, creates a toxic environment so conception is next to impossible," Henry added from his blanket cloak.

“They removed one of your ovaries,” Solas said to Becky, frowning, after casting Henry a distrubed look. “Why did they not treat both the same?”

“Oh, it was all cyst,” Becky explained, waving a dismissive hand. “But I still got pregnant three times with just the one, so they locked it up tight.”

Solas just stood there and looked at them like they were crazy. “You… you were all altered in such a… barbaric way?”

“Those were the available options, and it was better than nothing,” Becky shrugged.

“I’m quite fond of my metal spike,” Henry said with a giggle.

Auralee gave an exhausted huff from her place by the door. “I broke my ankle in three places. Without those ‘barbaric’ bits of metal I’d be a gimp cripple.”

“I’d probably have six kids without my metal,” Henry added with a grimace.

“Yeah, don’t want that,” Becky shuddered.

“And the scarring?” Solas asked Becky, gesturing at her belly. “You have significant scarring.” He glanced at Auralee. “As do you, in the same… area.” 

“Oh,” Becky looked down at herself. “Yeah, I’d be dead if they hadn’t done that, so I’m for it. Gotta cut out dem babies when they’re not cooperating.”

Solas actually looked a bit pale. “You… have children?” 

“I’ve had three, yes,” Becky said. “Though four pregnancies.”

Auralee's face fell from the small amused smile she was starting to get and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and breathed out a soft but strained, “Crap.” 

Henry winced. “Lee’s had two, and I’ve had two.” 

“We were separated from them abruptly,” Becky said quietly. “My youngest wasn’t even weaned.”

Auralee scrubbed at her eyes and leaned back to thunk her head against the door. “Well that took a hard right.” 

“Ir abelas,” Solas said, oddly soft. After a pause he tentatively asked, “Perhaps the Inquisition could search for them? They might, on behalf of the Herald’s soulmate.”

“No,” Henry shook his head quickly and scrubbed at his eyes. "I don't- they can't come here.”

It was Becky’s turn to cry then, and she went to sit on the bed with her back to them while she pulled herself back together.

“Crap,” Auralee sighed and there was another thunk. “Flissa’s closed till lunch.” She scrubbed her face. “I hope y’all are hungry. I’m cooking something.” 

“Am!” called Becky. Food always helped. “Nachos and brownies sound like heaven right now.”

“Oh, I miss chocolate!” Auralee sighed, as she moved to the fireplace, “I’ll work on getting nachos to you tomorrow. Fereldens love their cheese, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Becky turned, eyes big. “I love you so much.”

Solas was edging slightly towards the door when Henry spoke up from his blankets. “You should stay for breakfast. She’s a great cook and it can be our thank you for you stepping in for us.” 

“I got potatoes, eggs, and cheese I can toss in a pan,” Auralee said as she pulled out the foodstuffs and a pan. She pulled her gloves off and there was a scrap of fabric tied around her left hand.

Becky came over to offer to help, and noticed her hand. “Oh! Did you get hurt? I can help slice potatoes? Or anything else you need.”

Auralee tensed but gave her a smile. “Thanks, I just… I just need to stay busy for a while.”

“That’s okay, it’s not helpful if you don’t want it,” Becky shifted with nervous energy. “Henry? Need anything?”

“My knitting?” Henry mumbled. She darted to the table to get his knitting and brought it to him. He was working on a pair of gloves for her, though he was running low on yarn.

Solas glanced at Auralee with a puzzled expression. “I did not sense any damage to your hand.” Auralee froze again at his words and-

Becky looked between them, and then her eyes got big. “Oh, no.”

Auralee’s eyes closed for a second in resignation before she glared at Solas. “Egg.”

“Fried or boiled?” Becky asked, tentatively glancing between them. 

“Scrambled,” Auralee muttered and yanked off the cloth, tossing it on the table, revealing a blue mark on the inside of her hand.

Becky gave her a compassionate look, as she was obviously uncomfortable. “You don’t have to tell us. It’s okay.”

“Tell us what?” Henry mumbled, then shook his head. “Nevermind.” 

Auralee looked back at him with a torn expression before sighing and walking over to sit next to him. “Don’t… don’t freak out.” 

She lifted her hand up close enough for him to squint at and his face fell. “Oh. I’m so sorry…” 

“I’m so glad you were wearing gloves so I don’t assume it was Cullen,” Becky sighed. Silver linings, that would have been awkward. 

Auralee huffed. “Wouldn’t that have been a terrible way to discover that? And here I just had a tomato thief.”

“I don’t know, if you were soul mates, I guess that would’ve been something he was into,” Becky said with a sly grin. Solas coughed and Auralee gave her a flat look but there was an amused glint there. 

Henry hesitated and then cautiously offered. “At least I didn't accidently turn Solas’ nose a color.” 

“Much appreciated, Henry,” Solas drawled. “It is best to be thoughtful when touching people, especially the first time.”

Henry huffed wryly and tapped his head. “I’m not even sure how real you are half the time… but, yeah, sorry.” 

Solas squinted and tilted his head, studying Henry carefully.

“Mood,” Auralee sighed and then stood to walk back over to the table. “This doesn’t mean anything though so… no worries.” 

Becky frowned at her tone. She didn’t know Auralee as well as she did Henry but she could tell when she was trying to convince herself of something. “If you say so. It’s your choice.”

“Let’s not tell the ‘time to compulsively get married to a practical stranger’ Ambassador though,” Henry wrinkled his nose.

“Hence the gloves,” Auralee sighed in agreement as she started chopping potatoes.

“Yeah, no,” Becky shuddered. “I… feel like they would use it against us. Like, if I found one? Holy shit. They would jump on that as an excuse to annul. I mean, they already did, but if both of us had one? Naw.”

They all nodded and then lapsed into silence for a minute before Auralee sighed. “Well, Solas, you’ve seen us laugh, then cry, then laugh, then share secrets. Welcome to the crazy family. You’re now the weird, bald uncle.”

“Oh good, because I would have refused to call him ‘daddy,’” Henry whispered with a snerk.

Solas frowned and cocked his head even as Becky burst out laughing. “How would my being your… ‘Daddy’ render that reaction?”

“Oh dear Lord!” Auralee pinched the bridge of her nose while fighting her own laughter.

“No!” Becky gasped, failing and struggling to breathe through her laughter. “Don’t do it!  _ Daddy _ !” She crossed her legs and braced herself on the table, trying not to pee.

Henry leveled a deadpan look in Solas’ general direction. “There are a few things you do not want me to explain. These include: furries, vore, daddy, and two cups.”

“Oh,” Becky gasped. “He might like vore.”

Solas opened his mouth but Auralee cut him off. “Don’t! just- just don’t.”

“I wouldn’t have  _ pegged _ him as a vore guy,” Henry forced out breathlessly before dissolving into cackling.

Becky sat down abruptly, shaking with silent laughter, desperately dragging in breaths when she could.

Auralee made a sound like a dying whale. “Guys! Really?” She covered her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry, Solas. I try, I really do.” 

Solas cocked his head. “So I’m to assume ‘Daddy,’” He paused when Becky and Henry both burst into renewed breathless laughter, “is a sexual reference?”

Auralee groaned and scrubbed her face, which was now beet red. “Please don’t say that.” 

Solas arched an eyebrow at her. “Daddy? Or sexual?” 

“Both!” She said urgently, pleadingly. “You’ll only encourage them!”

Solas looked over at them and then smirked. “You seem to be the only one uncomfortable with the topic.”

“Ugh,” she shook her head and turned to continue with the potatoes but her face was still red and her ears too. 

Solas huffed slightly, glancing back at Henry and Becky, winking playfully before stepping slightly closer. “You would call me ‘Daddy’?”

Auralee made that dying sound again. “Oh god, Solas!” 

Solas suddenly grinned and burst out laughing. “Yes, that would most likely be the most accurate response.” 

“Auralee!” Henry gasped out between wheezed laughter. “Auralee! You- You-”

“Oh no.” Auralee groaned. 

“Auralee! You know how to say-”

“Stop!” Auralee’s stern tone bordered on pleading. “Henry, I’m serious.”

He held up his hands in surrender and fell backwards onto the bed, giggling.

“You are all brats,” Auralee grumbled and resumed cutting potatoes, face and ears a matching shade of red.

There was a long beat of silence and then Solas innocently asked, “Know how to say what?” 

“Rosa’da’din,  _ Daddy _ !” Becky managed between giggles.

Henry burst into cackles again. “It’d be ‘Rosa’da’din, hahren’!” 

Solas blinked, obviously taken aback. “That… is an odd thing to know.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it!” Henry giggled and sat up, ticking off on his fingers. “Ava ma edhis! Pala em! Ava mar paladhal! Pala ma masa! Gara, aman na’mis!”

Solas coughed, but it was amused. “Your pronunciation is terrible, arani.”

“I can barely pronounce my birth language properly,” Henry drawled in a thick Alabama accent. “Oh, what’s that one… lasa ar’an something something fen’en?” He scrunched up his face. “Wait! It’s ‘isalan alas’nira aron fenen!’”

“What did you say?” Becky demanded, wiping her eyes. She looked at Solas. “What did he just say?”

“A… badly pronounced ‘I lust to dance as the wolves do,’” Solas said in a slightly strained tone like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “I think you might need to cleanse your mouth after all of that, Henry.” 

“Spitting is quitting,” Henry giggled and pressed his face into the mattress. 

Becky squeaked, starting to breathe deeply, pulling herself together.

Auralee had her face in her hands again. “Why? Why do I have to understand all of that? Why? I tried to learn the words for ‘spirit’ and ‘horse’ but no, you had to make me remember all of  _ that _ .” 

“That’s what you get, hanging out with the degenerates,” Becky grinned, grateful that things turned lighter. “Though I never manage to keep the words in my head, I just know they’re dirty.”

Solas looked both torn and amused. “I hardly know what to say at this point.”

”Anything as long as it isn’t… Daddy or, yeah anything else, please,” Auralee groaned, her words muffled by her hands.

“Can you look over my practice writing, Solas?” Becky said, getting up. “We have to have mercy on Auralee or we’ll never get breakfast.”

“Yes!” Auralee agreed, a little desperately. “Leave the cook alone! Don’t mess with the person handling your food!” 

“Don’t mess with The Cook,” Henry said into the mattress. “I feel better so I’m done.” He gave a thumbs up.

“Of course,” Solas smiled, taking Becky’s proffered parchment.

Auralee finally was able to whip together their breakfast as they worked on their reading and writing. It was strange to have Solas sit cross legged on one of the beds and eat with them but… hey; that happened.

Becky liked it. Maybe things would be okay. At least sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C_L: *hides behind couch*

Varric avoided her. Which, to be honest, was fair and she had no intentions of seeking him out either. They were on the same page… crap. 

She expected instant backlash over the ‘Cullen in the snow’ incident, but it had been a few days and nothing had happened… except Cullen was strangely present. Not at the cabin, but at the tavern. Stepping in to ‘check on her’ and ask if they needed anything. The man reeked of guilt ever since the incident. Probably because he made Henry cry. 

She rewarded the kids who came and got her when they saw him headed for their cabin with cookies later that day, taking the money for the ingredients for simple cookies out of her salary. The group of kids seemed to have started taking shifts; staying outside of the cabin and tavern, watching for jobs and anything else they thought they’d get rewarded for. They were very helpful in running messages and food to the cabin.

Henry was anxious about things still. He was doing ‘cleansings’ on their cabin and had made up little weird sachets that he tucked in the corners of the cabin and kept ‘charging’ the charm he had given to her. It made her uneasy, but it really seemed to help his anxiety so she put up with it. He had been working as much as he was able for Adan to try and get a tub for Becky. She didn’t know where they would get one… but it was good that he wanted to work towards something instead of staying inside the cabin. She had been afraid he would hole up and refuse to come out after the Cullen incident, but between the two of them bringing in income, they had enough to get along fairly comfortably, even though they both ‘overpaid’ the kids. 

Little gifts had been showing up at the cabin, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about them: Yarn for Henry, a set of stiff bristled brushes for Becky, a new pair of boots for her… Okay, not so little gifts. She saw Varric walking away from the cabin once and they both nodded politely at each other and passed without a word. There was a set of drawing charcoals on the porch when she got there. Mystery solved. 

Solas came by a lot more now… she wasn’t sure how to feel about that either. She was picking up reading in her spare time, and the best place to get books (now that Varric was avoiding her) was Solas. She was really too tired to read though. Her job was really taking it out of her. The other day she had come home with every joint and muscle aching, and this morning she was shuffling through the kitchen with cramps lancing through her abdomen. 

Crohn's was acting up. But thankfully there were plenty of onions to make a soup broth in the mornings. It helped a little but it did nothing for her sore muscles, or the splitting headaches she kept getting. 

She tried to muscle through it, but they were getting worse as the day went on and she sometimes had to stop and breathe through the splitting pain in her head at work. She missed Excedrin… and coffee. Rasa was giving her increasingly concerned looks. But it was no worse than her migraines so she just smiled and continued working the dough.

Finally, it got so bad she had to make a running dash for the back door to hurl what little tea she had been able to drink, but that only made her head pound worse and her vision blurred. She tried to blink it clear but that only made it worse and the glare on the snow felt like daggers digging into her eye sockets. “Hey Rasa, can you… tell Flissa I can’t work today?” Crap, what if she lost her job? 

She felt a small hand on her shoulder, and then Rasa cursed and hurried by her.

Auralee tried to push herself up to make her way home, but she only managed to make herself heave again… she was pretty sure the tea she drank had been greenish brown, not red… well, that's not good.

“Auralee?” 

Solas? She tried to look up at his voice, but had to force her eyes back closed to keep from hurling again. 

“I am going to touch your head, please do not be alarmed.” He said and then fingers were on the sides of her temples and slowly, very slowly, the pain in her head and stomach eased. He stopped before it was completely gone, but she felt… functional. She opened her eyes and glanced at him to thank him, but he looked both furious and exhausted.

Right, magic resistant.

“You have been poisoned, arani.” He said tightly. 

“She’s what?” Cullen’s voice came from one side of her, and she startled slightly. 

“Poisoned. She expelled most of it, but it is… surprising that she is still alive.” Solas clarified, and then put his hand over her chest with a scowl of concentration while she was gaping at him.

Poisoned, but… oh right, Leli. “Crap. I knew Leliana wasn’t going to let me get away with throwing the Commander…” She croaked out, her voice raw from stomach acid, mouth tasting like bile and copper. 

Solas looked over at Cullen, grimly. “Would she do this?”

Cullen looked between him and the vomit in the snow with horrified realization, “She… she had no call to-“ he cut himself off as his face suddenly darkened. “She asked if I thought you could be a Qun assassin…”

“That’s a ‘yes,’” Auralee said tiredly. Now that her head wasn’t being split apart, she just felt exhausted… and dizzy. 

“You seem to have been protected enough to survive, but you need an antidote to prevent lasting damage.” Solas’ voice was serious and still carried an edge of anger. 

Cullen made a grunting noise in this throat. “I will get it from her.” And then he was gone. 

Auralee sighed and tried to get up but her muscles felt like jelly now. “Well, great news.” She huffed to Solas, trying to force herself to stand. “We’re not soulmates.” Wouldn’t that have been a big mess? 

“Ah, yes; forever destined to walk alone in life it seems.” He gave a huffing laugh and shook his head. “But with that in mind, may I support you on your path back to your cabin?”

She agreed and he put her arm over his shoulder to help her back, though she did her best not to lean on him… It was weird to realize they were the same height. She felt shaky and the headache was starting to come back by the time they reached the cabin. What did Leliana use? Henry jumped up when Solas brought her through the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Spymaster thinks I'm an assassin.” Auralee tried to smile sarcastically as Solas moved her towards the bed. “I’m good.” 

“You are not.” Solas disagreed firmly as she sat down. “She has been poisoned.” 

Henry let out a stream of Spanish that she knew was probably a very colorful curse that she didn’t want to know. “What do I do?”

“Do you have any skill in healing?” Solas asked, in an odd tone. 

Auralee leaned on her knees and tried to breathe past another wave of nausea while they talked over her head.

“Um. Like herbs? Or magic?”

“Magic.”

“I have some energy stuff I do, but Auralee doesn’t believe-”

“Focus on her stomach and blood. Try to purify it.” Solas ordered shortly. “If you can feel my magic, try to aid it.”

“Yes, sir.” Henry blurted out at the tone and moved towards her, then stopped and looked puzzled. “Um. Is that alright, Auralee?” 

“Honestly, I don’t even care right now.” The pain in her gut was back and lancing and horrible and making her nausea worse. 

“That’s reassuring.” Henry muttered, then knelt by the bed beside her. “Can you lay down?” 

She nodded and fell over sideways, wincing as she brought her legs up onto the bed; he put his hands tentatively on her stomach and closed his eyes.

“What can I do?” Becky’s voice was stressed as she came over to the bed. A wet cloth was put under her head and pressed against the back of her neck, calming her nausea slightly. “Is someone already beating Leliana with a stick, because- oh, fuck. This is so bad. Taashath isn’t going to like this and- is Auralee going to be okay?”

Auralee couldn't help the bark on laughter at that, even though her mind knew there was nothing funny going on. 

“Could you ask Adan for some elfroot or a regeneration potion?” She heard Solas ask her. “Tell him to charge it to the Spymaster’s account.” Giving her something to do while also taking a subtle shot at Leliana. 

“On it!” Becky said, rushing out the door.

“You’re a brat but I approve.” Auralee couldn’t help but laugh and then suddenly realized she was about to hurl again. “Crap.” This sucked. 

Becky came back right as Solas was pulling away the cooking pan she had just emptied her stomach into. Which was disgusting. But that meant she had a perfect view of Cullen coming in right behind her, both of them with glass vials. “Maker’s breath! Here, these are the ones she used.”

Auralee blinked as Cullen set down  _ nine _ different vials. “Overkill?” 

“Apparently the first eight didn’t work.” He said scathingly. 

“Pala.” Solas cursed and picked up one to hold to the light before shaking his head. “You should not be alive now.” 

Oh well, wasn’t that a lovely thought? “Not sure if I’m thrilled or disappointed; death sounds pretty good right about now.” She groaned at the stabbing pain in her side.

Henry made a shushing noise, his eyes still clenched tight and his hands back on her stomach, and she wasn’t sure what that was supposed to do, but Solas had told him to, so there was probably a point. Solas inspected each of the vials. “Stomach pains, head pains… have you been having muscle aches?”

“Yeah. Joint. Muscle. Tired.” Crap. She had thought it was her Crohn’s. 

“Becky?”

“Yes?” Becky answered quickly.

“Tell Adan we need an antidote for these.” Solas handed her two vials. 

“Jesus fucking-” Becky muttered as she went. “Sorry, Auralee!”

Oh God! Auralee curled in on herself as she was hit with another wave of pain. “She mixed them!?” 

Solas sighed and nodded. “Henry, focus as much as you can. Commander would you mind stepping out? Your presence could nullify the magic we are utilizing to save her.” Was that possible? Didn’t he have to cast to nullify things? But then again, both required his presence. Ugh, of all things for her mind to focus on right now.

Cullen hesitated before he jerked his chin in a nod and was out the door before she had the presence of mind to thank him. She puked twice more before Becky came back, panting from running, with another vial in her hand. “Got it! He’s right behind me, too!” 

“He?” Auralee groaned and pressed a hand to her head. The pounding had slowed to a dull ache but her insides now felt on fire, her throat was raw from stomach acid, too.

“Adan. To see the stuff she’s been given.” Becky handed the vial to Solas and then bent over, bracing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. 

Adan indeed did come in but Auralee didn’t focus on the technical stuff he and Solas shot back and forth for a minute, instead trying to keep from puking  _ again _ . Then Solas was helping her sit up and was pushing a vial towards her face. She forced herself to drink it down and swallow through her gags. The stuff was vile, how did Leliana get her to drink or eat it without noticing it? 

Speaking of noticing: a very angry looking Varric was standing at the door. When did he get there? Their eyes met and she quickly looked away, his gaze was intense and she couldn’t… couldn’t deal with it right now. 

Solas helped her lay back down on the bed after a long minute and stepped back, looking relieved and exhausted. “Henry, you can stop now. It is working.” 

“What’s working?” Becky asked, coming closer to see. “Did Henry make the magic work?”

“Yes, and he was… using pure will to draw the poison out.” 

“EmTi!” Auralee huffed… now feeling weird and tired, but mostly weird.

Henry had slid down to lay on the floor. “I'm Damon! Yay for stubborn.” He mumbled.

Becky let out a relieved breath and looked up. She startled. “Oh, hey, Varric! We’ve had a poisoning, but she’s… going to be okay.”

Varric didn’t say anything for a second, moving only to let Adan leave past him, but then when he did speak it was deathly calm and… furious. “Chuckles, who did it?”

“Leliana,” Becky answered for him. “Nine times. Apparently the first eight didn’t take.”

“Nine… Apparently I’m like a cat.” Auralee said lamely and shook her head, then groaned at the sudden vertigo. “Sorry.”

“Three squared. Three of threes.” Henry muttered from the floor. “Don’t kill her, Varric. Taashath needs the three.” 

“I’m fine.” Auralee mumbled holding up her thumb trying to be reassuring even as she felt kind of floaty. Tired floaty. Oh wait that was her forefinger, she switched to her thumb. “Kinda s’pected a knife though.”

Solas sighed but there was amusement in it. “Sleep and rest.” 

“How about maiming? Is that okay? Shooting in the calf?” Becky joked… she was pretty sure she was joking, maybe she was serious. 

“Plausible deniability, Beckyboo. Don’t ask questions. We dunno anythin’.” Henry grumbled.

“Someone put Henry to bed.” Auralee mumbled, scrubbing her face, arms feeling like lead. “I’d do it but I’m’a lil’bit, fall on m’face’ right now.” 

“C’mere, Henry, lemme help you take off some clothes and get in bed,” Becky said, leading him over to the bed. “No sleeping in socks, it’s against the law.”

“Not like that.” Auralee groaned, still rubbing at her face. “You always do this. Why you always do this?”

Someone was laughing… it sounded like Solas. 

“Hey, Auralee? Do you want someone to tell your, ah….” Becky asked, over her shoulder.

“Oh…. oh crap.” Auralee tried to force herself to sit up only for a hand to push her back down… large hand, gloved… dense. Oh crap. “Uh….” Okay, give her a break, she was exhausted and loopy. She was not in the state of mind to be cryptic “Uh… no?”

Varric made a slight grunting sound in his throat before sitting down on the edge of the bed. His hand was still on her shoulder. “No need, Wifey.” 

“Varric,” Becky said slowly, turning to look where he had his hand on Auralee. “You’re soulmates with  _ Varric _ ?”

Auralee winced guiltily at Varric. “M’sor’y.” She hadn’t wanted to rat him out. 

Varric sighed heavily. “Yeah… me too, Auralee. Me too.”

Becky just stared, wide-eyed. Henry had fallen asleep with his boots still on. And she must have fallen asleep too because the last thing she remembered was Varric’s hand still on her shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After waking from his impromptu nap, Henry had painstakingly written out a letter for Taashath in Common letters. He absolutely did not trust Miss Compulsive Marriage and Miss StabbySneakPoison to tell her the truth.

_ Taashath. I don’t know what they will tell you, so here is our side. _

_ Commander Cullen came over to try and make me go to a chantry service, and ended up trying to push Auralee out of his way. She responded by pinning him to the ground. He was apologetic afterwards, but Leliana tried to poison Auralee nine times. Auralee is recovering, Commander Cullen helped get the antidote.  _

_ That's our side, anyway.  _

_ Stay safe. _

_ Henry. _

  
  


He folded it up and sealed it with the candle wax before squinting in Auralee's direction. She was still passed out and Becky was sitting by the bed, reading and keeping an eye on her. Varric was gone. Oh yeah, he left a bit ago with Solas. Henry carefully made his way over and whispered, "I'm going to go find Varric, can you keep an eye on her?"

Becky blinked at him before whispering back. "Yeah, but are you sure you want to go out by yourself?"

Henry shrugged, though there was a knot of anxiety in his chest over leaving the cabin again. "I can find Solas' cabin and ask him to guide me."

"Alright, if you're sure."

He wasn't, but he nodded anyway and shuffled to the door after pulling on gloves and boots. He made it across the path easy enough, had a bit of trouble with the porch to Solas’ cabin, but Solas opened the door to his cabin before he found it to knock on.

"Yes?"

"Would you help me find Varric? I need to ask him a favor." Henry fidgeted and tried not to scratch at his wrist.

"Of course. Do you need assistance walking?" 

Henry felt his face heat up but nodded and accepted Solas’ arm. It was awkward. Henry was too anxious to be okay with touching but it was necessary. At least they had three layers of cloth and gloves between them, but he could still feel Solas muscles moving and body heat through their linked arms and it made Henry tense and achy.

Solas was fortunately silent as they walked, until they got to Varric's haunt and he wasn't there. "Should we go back now? Perhaps try again later?"

Henry shook his head. He was already out, best to get it over with before he couldn't make himself. He fished in his pocket and then quietly asked. "Do you see a kid?"

"Yes." Solas said in amusement. "To your right."

Oh. Henry squinted and managed to see a blurry, small face-like shape by a box-like shape. He held up the copper. "Do you know where the dwarf, Varric, is? Red coat?"

The kid darted forward and grabbed the copper. "Chantry," They blurted out then dashed off.

"He would have told you without the bribe." Solas said as he started leading him up the path.

"Maybe, but this way they earned it and can buy themself some food." Henry answered absently. He really, really didn't want to go into a church.

Solas hummed in what sounded like approval. “Four steps up.” 

Henry kicked forward to find how high the steps were. "Thanks."

"Can you not see them? They are a different color than the path."

"I'm not just nearsighted. My eyes are shaped wrong so I see things in double, smudged, and slanted an’ my depth perception is off. I can't see how many or how high or how close they are."

"Ah.” Solas sounded amused. “This is why you were accosting the wall to my cabin?" 

Henry laughed quietly as they got to the top of the steps. "Yeah. Couldn’t find the door."

They lapsed into silence as Henry focused on trying not to trip and accidentally pull Solas down. They made it to the Chantry without any mishaps and Henry balked at the door, clinging to Solas' sleeve as he swallowed and tried to summon the will to enter. He could sense Solas about to ask him what was wrong and took a deep breath and stepped in before he could, then glanced uselessly around. "Do you see him?"

"No,” he paused and tilted his head. “but I believe the Ambassador's office might be the best place to begin our search."

They made their way towards the office and just reached the door when it opened and someone tall and smelling like herbs just about ran them over. He huffed- oh, that was Adan- and moved off, Henry blinking in confusion when (big, red, menacing) Cullen followed him out. That was weird. Solas guided him into Josephine's office where- yup. There was red and gold. Varric and Josephine. 

“-that is more than enough, Ambassador?” Varric was saying in an irritated tone. Ambassador? Well, he was being painfully official. Somebody was in trouble.

"Yes, but-" Josephine started, sounding more than a little stressed.

"There's two more right here if you need them." Varric cut her off, then greeted them in a ‘hey, but not really excited to talk’ tone. “Needles, Chuckles.”

Josephine sighed. "Of course. Serrah Henry, Solas, do you two swear by the Maker and bear witness to the claim that Varric Tethras and Serrah Auralee have been Marked by each other?" 

Oh boy, no way in hell was he swearing by the Maker… "Um. I'm practically blind? But I've seen Auralee has a Mark." 

Varric sighed heavily and moved. Solas made a noise in the back of his throat. "That does appear to be a match to the mark Serrah Auralee bears." After a pause he added for Henry's benefit. "It is on his chest."

Henry winced and shook his head. "Yeah, no, sorry but I'm not sticking my face near your chest to see."

"Much appreciated." Varric drawled dryly.

"Well… that is three witnesses." Josephine said reluctantly. There was a rustle of paper.

"Great." Varric said shortly. "Now that that is settled. I'm buying the tavern."

"What? You cannot be serious-" Josephine said in a slightly shrill tone.

"My soulmate was poisoned in there, Ambassador.” Varric said in a pointed tone that suggested he was not playing around. “I'm within my rights to either seek an investigation or, as current head of House Tethras, recompense."

“But-“ 

“It wouldn’t do for this sort of thing to get back to the Merchant's Guild, Ambassador; your main source of supplies might just not come through. They take these things seriously you know, especially now that it’s official and witnessed.” Varric drawled in a blasé tone.

"Of… course…" Josephine conceded in a brittle tone. "I will… draw up a contract for you."

"You do that." Varric was… pissed. He moved closer to Henry. "You need something Needles?"

Henry realized he was gaping and shut his mouth and nodded. "I wanted to send a letter to Taashath but wasn't sure how-"

"Oh, the Inquisition scouts can-" Josephine started eagerly but he shook his head.

"Yeah, no thanks." He grimaced at the thought of Leliana getting her hands on it and changing anything. "I'd like it to actually get there and unopened."

Varric laughed, but it still sounded a little forced. "Yeah. Hand it over, I'll get it to her."

Henry gave over the letter in relief and then Varric said something about ‘expecting duplicate contracts tomorrow’ to Josephine and then he and Solas guided Henry out of the office. 

The moment the door was closed Varric groaned. "So. How badly am I going to die when Auralee finds out?"

"About what?" Henry blinked in confusion.

Varric huffed. "I appreciate the silence, but seriously."

"No, really, finds out about what? You buying the tavern?" Henry asked in bewilderment, because why would she be upset? He was probably going to be way easier to work for than Flissa… less chance of poisoning. There was a beat of silence and he winced. “I’m missing something, aren’t I?” 

Varric huffed again but it was Solas who clarified. “Varric has made an official claim on your sister. And as a member of the Merchant’s Guild, and nobility of Kirkwall she - and by extension both you and Becky - are now recognized as under his protection.” Henry could  _ feel  _ the horrified expression slowly growing on his face as Solas talked. “Varric has called witnesses, and a marriage contract is being drawn up. As, I assume, are ward papers for you and Becky.”

Varric grunted in affirmation.

"Oh fuck." Henry whispered. This was  **not** good! Auralee would freak out! Marriage?!

“That bad, huh?” Varric sighed heavily again. “Well, now I just have to break the news and finish my Will.”

Oh boy. "Maybe not in that order," Henry said faintly and grabbed back onto Solas’ arm for support.

"Comforting," Varric sighed as they all started walking. Solas continued to guide him as they headed for the doors. 

"Are you Serrah Henry?" A stiff, perfectly modulated voice asked. Shiny robes, horn shapes, ah; Vivienne.

Henry nodded cautiously. It was not good news that she was talking to him.

"I am Vivienne. First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court; the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas."

Henry made a face and there was a slight pause before she continued. 

"It has come to my attention that your previous education was lacking and I wished to offer my services in giving you a more complete and rounded education."

Ah. Hell no. "Um. Solas is taking care of that."

She sniffed dismissively. "I'm sure he's done adequately so far but you cannot trust your education to an elven apostate, darling."

Henry felt a flush of anger and the attempted slight against Solas. "I'd rather an elven apostate than a bootlicker, thank you."

There was another beat of silence before Varric made a coughing sound. “Excuse us, Lady Vivienne, we were just leaving. Needles here hasn’t had breakfast yet.” 

"That has nothing to do with-" Henry started to protest when Varric's hand pressed on his back in a herding fashion. His blood sugar was fine.

“I’m sure it doesn’t, Needles.” He said in a placating tone. “We’ll just go get something to eat anyway. Good day, Madame de Fer.”

Henry was pushed along and Varric muttered. "Just as bad as Hawke and Blondie. Honestly, Needles, can you just not say stuff like that?"

"Silence is seen as compliance." Henry protested. "If I'm silent to injustice or don't use my apparent privilege to defend the oppressed then I'm complicit in their oppression." 

“Not necessarily,” Solas added in amusement. “Some of the most successful rebellions were fought in silence under the noses of those in power.”

"Yes, necessarily! If someone says something shitty about mages or elves and I stay silent, then they'll think I agree and I'm silently supporting them. If I speak up, they have opposition and know someone thinks they're wrong! Someone who's-" Henry made air quotes "-'one of them.’ I attract the attention and ire as the non-mage human; the rebellion lives on. I’m a metaphorical meat shield."

Solas tilted his head. “I stand corrected. There is a balance of many things that make up a successful rebellion."

'Stand corrected' his ass, mister god of rebellion. Henry wisely didn't say that and just lifted his free hand in a fist. "Solidarity, bro. Besides, I just don't like her."

Varric made a groaning sort of sound, “Well, before you two decide to try and tear down the Chantry - please no explosions - why don't we get Needles home and check on my murderous bride-to-be?”

"Do you know what coffee is? Because that would probably help." Henry offered, but made no promises about the Chantry. He was very relieved to be out of there.

"Coffee? That bitter crap from Tevinter?"

"Yeah. She adores the stuff."

“Well, that figures,” Varric sighed. 

Well, between the sighing and the protective streak a mile wide they were practically perfect for each other.

Also their penchant for putting things off as Varric chickened out at the last moment and left before going inside their cabin. But honestly he didn’t blame the guy.

Auralee was awesome and sweet and  _ scary _ .

  
  
  
  


Auralee woke up with a sore throat and feeling achy and sore in every muscle like she had been out digging a septic tank by hand again. She sat up slowly with a wince. Not dead. So that was something.

“Oh! Hey! You’re awake now!” Becky said in a bright and relieved tone and offered a cup. “I was really worried. Solas told me to have you drink this when you woke up.” 

She tried to speak to say thanks but winced at the raw feeling of her throat and settled on the quick fingers to chin ‘thank you’ of sign language. The drink tasted… well, like rubbing alcohol and tea tree oil, which was not pleasant in the least, and burned all the way down.

Ow! She grimaced, then blinked because her throat suddenly felt better after the burning. Yay for magic? “Ugh… how long was I out?”

Becky took the cup and glanced away, “Most of the day. Solas took Henry out to find Varric and they came back for breakfast, and then Solas left and Henry started knitting a hat, and then we had lunch, and then you woke up. Henry hasn’t really talked since he got back, I think it’s a silent day.” 

At the mention of Henry she glanced around to find him tucked up tightly in a corner knitting at a feverishly fast pace, his lip between his teeth. Everything probably had him stressed and his anxiety through the roof. Crap, her anxiety was through the roof and she didn’t have anxiety. “I probably need to get up. Talk to people… ugh, to Leliana…”

“Varric took care of it.” Henry blurted out, then grimaced and focused on his knitting. 

Oh… yeah. The memory of Varric coming in and sitting on the bed next to her had her wincing. “Well… now I guess y’all know why I said ‘nothing would come of the Mark.’” She wasn’t going to tell anyone but… well. 

Henry winced and looked away and did the cringing thing he did when someone said something not right but was trying his hardest not to blurt out the correction. 

Becky sighed a bit wistfully. “I can’t believe you’re soulmates with  _ Varric _ . I love him so much.”

Auralee gave a wincing sort of laugh, how many times had she wished he was a romanceable option? “Yeah the untouchable, un-romanceable dwarf himself. So I guess it works out.” 

Henry did the same cringing, obvious tongue biting thing. Which meant…

“Or... won’t work out?” Auralee narrowed her eyes and watched for his reaction because he was… wincing and pretending to be absorbed in his knitting. Crap, he knew something and was stressed over her reaction. 

She sighed and pushed herself off of the bed, wobbling slightly but enough for Becky to reach out to steady her. She gave her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand, before slowly shuffling over to carefully sit on the floor next to him, muscles still sore from whatever Leliana had given her. “Hey, Henry.” She spoke softly. “You okay?”

“Yup. Fine. I’m fine. I called Vivienne a bootlicker.” He blurted out, like he only did when he was nervous.

Because, of course he had met Vivienne without her there as a buffer. “Probably shouldn’t have done that, but I agree.” She smiled, and he gave her a half smile, but stayed quiet. She glanced over at Becky and the bed and then the table… chairs.

Inspiration. 

She smiled widely and bumped his shoulder with hers gently. “You know what we haven’t done in forever?” When he glanced at her curiously, she grinned. “Made a blanket fort.” 

His eyes widened in glee and he set his knitting aside. “Hell yeah!” 

Becky laughed and grabbed the blankets and sheets from the beds.

So that's how they spent their time until supper. They didn’t have a ton of blankets and pillows but it was cathartic and it snapped Henry out of his anxiety. The little tent was just barely big enough for all of them but they made do. Mostly her and Henry back to back and Becky laid with her head on Henry’s thigh as he knitted. 

She was making use of some of the charcoal and paper to practice her Common… at least that's what it started out as, but she ended up sketching little doodles in the corners of the paper. 

“Hot chocolate or popcorn is the only thing that would make this better,” Becky said, after a while. “I like to put cinnamon, cloves, and nutmeg in my cocoa.”

Auralee winced at that. “Flissa was supposed to get a ship of dried corn. I could’ve made the popcorn happen.” She was under no illusions that if Leliana had tried to poison her it likely came from Flissa; Rasa was the one who got Solas for her. Plus, Flissa was Leli’s and the only one in the kitchen other than Rasa and the kids. She likely didn’t have a job to go back to now.

“I miss avocados.” Henry sighed wistfully.

Crap. How was she supposed to provide now? They needed food and… there was no way she was letting the Council provide their food. One… or nine poisonings was enough, thank you! Speaking of food, her stomach was gnawing itself. She hadn’t really been able to eat much throughout the week and had puked up what she had been able to stomach.

“Y’all good here for a bit?” She asked as she stretched and crawled out of the fort. “Thinking I’ll go see what Seggrit has in the way of food stuffs.”

“Hard tack and salted meat.” Henry answered promptly. “Over priced. Take your gun.” 

Auralee winced and shook her head. “Yeah, maybe not; last thing needed right now is for it to get back to Leliana I have a weapon capable of that if things go south.” 

“Then… I’ll go with you?” Henry offered, tentatively. “They haven’t tried to assassinate me yet, just non-consensual marriage.” He said then winced again in the ‘Ah shouldn't have said that’ way. Then tried to cover it up. “You can throw me at them?” 

Auralee didn’t really like the idea but… it made sense. “You sure you’re gonna be okay with that? So soon after… everything?” 

“I’m more worried about losing you than crying if someone yells at me.” He said and bumped her shoulder. “

Auralee gave him a small smile. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the protector, remember? The… Barris- ta- something or other.” 

“Beres-taar. And, I’m not protecting you, you’re using me to protect!” Henry said, sticking his nose in the air. “It’s totally different.” 

“Sure it is.” Auralee huffed and grabbed her cloak. “Becky, you wanna come with?”

“Absolutely,” Becky nodded and went to grab her and Henry’s cloaks. “You’re weak, he’s blind. Gotta bring someone who can both kick and see who they’re kicking.”

Auralee nodded, kind of relieved they weren’t leaving Becky by herself either, and made sure they were both bundled. It was freezing outside and it had started getting colder which meant they were likely moving into the fall-ish season they had here.

First stop was Seggrit, the price gouger was just as difficult in real life as in game, but they walked away with a jar of tea. She hadn’t trusted the salted meat’s color. That meant she was throwing together toasted the potato slices and cheese they had left for supper. Henry couldn’t eat the hard tack or flat bread. Then maybe in the morning she could go hunt them a nug. They’d be alright she just had to-

“Auralee?” 

She hated that at the sound of her name she immediately tensed defensively and placed herself between the voice and Henry and Becky. She blinked at the Elven women who rushed over to them. “Rasa? You alright?” What was Rasa doing out here? This was the evening rush? 

She didn’t answer the question but instead spoke in a hurried tone as soon as she reached them. "Miss Flissa was the one who poisoned you, I didn’t know about it."

Auralee winced, making herself relax and gave her a pained smile. “Yeah, I figured as much. If it had been you, you wouldn’t have run for help.”

Rasa sighed in relief and then shifted worriedly. "Miss Flissa was moved by the Nightingale and your soul- master Tethras took over the tavern. We… don’t have a job anymore."

Dang it, Varric, people need those jobs. He couldn’t just shut it down! Auralee tried not to let her anger at the man come through in her voice. What was he thinking?! “Where is he?”

“Did he just… close it down?” Becky asked, confused. “That would be really weird and doesn’t sound like him.” 

Henry did that wincing, looking away thing again and Auralee would bet their last copper this was what he had been keeping quiet about. 

“He’s in the tavern still,” Rasa answered, shifting a little in obvious discomfort. “It’s alright… I can get a job washing some of the soldier’s clothes,” She said hesitantly.

“Washing their clothes and getting pawed at.” Auralee was angry, Rasa was an attractive woman and an elf, which made her a target to some of the drunks in the tavern. Flissa for all her… poisoning faults, did protect her somewhat. Rasa needed that job. “Hey guys, a little change of plan. Y’all want to go on home and I’ll meet y’all there? Or come with me to the tavern? ”

“I’ll go with you.” Henry shifted again, his hand making an aborted movement to scratch at his wrist. “I’m still throwable.” 

“Not missing this, I’m curious,” Becky said promptly, glancing between her and Rasa uneasily.

Auralee wasn’t too thrilled of taking them to the tavern but… honestly she had given them the option, so she made herself nod and led the way. What the heck was Varric thinking?!

Henry and Becky followed her to the tavern, Rasa trailing behind them anxiously. The door of the tavern was unlocked but there was a “notice” thing nailed on the door. Whelp, not being able to read well was just about to come in handy. 

She opened the door and stepped into the eerily quiet tavern. There were still tankards and discarded plates scattered around like everyone had left in a hurry. But the fire was still going… and sitting directly in front of the fireplace was Varric. He had dragged a table and chair over and was staring morosely into a tankard in his hand. Not even looking up before speaking firmly. “Taverns closed. Out.” 

Oh no. He. Didn’t. She stomped over, stopping right in front of him, crossing her arms, and glaring at him as she waited for him to look at her. When he did, his face fell slightly before blanking, but he said nothing. 

Okay. That was fine, because she had plenty to say. “What are you doing? Rasa needs her job! You can’t just shut down the tavern, people rely on this place. You of all people should know-” 

“It was either this or pitch the Merchant’s Guild against the Inquisition.” He cut her off tiredly, looking down at his tankard before huffing without mirth. “Figured this was less bloody.” 

Less bloody? She blinked at him, then shook her head, that made no sense. “What? How is shutting down the tavern-?” Auralee wasn’t even sure how to finish that question so she just tossed her hands in the air in obvious frustration in lieu of finishing the question. 

“I officially claimed you as my soulmate.” He said in a flat tone that had her gaping at him. 

He what?! But he-? “You- What?!” They had an understanding… or at least she thought they had an understanding. She wasn’t… she couldn’t be- “Varric, so help me-“ 

“Leliana can’t go after you without a whole lot of… shit coming down on her now.” He said, cutting her off again then taking a long pull from his tankard before setting it down. “It made sense.” 

Made sense? None of that made sense! “But I- you didn’t even want…” She waved her hands a little frantically. “Officially?!” What did that even mean?!

“You were  _ poisoned nine times _ , Auralee.” He ran a hand over his face. “Chuckles says if it wasn’t for Needle’s freaky not-magic magic shit you’d be dead.”

Aaaaand they were back to the poisoning, the way people were acting it was like the Herald got poisoned or someone important. “I’m aware! What does this have to do with the tavern?”

Varric groaned and picked up the tankard again and took another pull from it as if it would help somehow. “You’re witnessed as my soulmate. That puts you under the protection of House Tethras as well as the Merchant's Guild. I can either go after the person who hurt you, or  _ look _ like I went after the person who hurt you." He waved his drink at her. "Everyone knows you were poisoned here." He gave her a tired look. “Can I ask who you work for? Before you hear the rest and kill me? I already took care of my Will.” 

House-? Work for? Auralee blinked at him, “As of right now? Nobody.” Because he closed the freakin’ tavern! “What the heck, Varric?” 

“Ah.” He shrugged. “Well, since we’ve been witnessed as soulmates, we’ve got six months to get married or I get blackballed for fraud, and you, Becky, and Henry lose my House’s protection.” 

“What does th-“ Auralee froze as his words sank in and suddenly the Tavern was now the least of her worries. ‘Six months to-‘ What?! No! No. “No!”

“Wait,” Becky was blinking and looking at Varric in confusion, and casting her wary glances. “I know this isn’t the main point of this conversation, but blackballed for fraud? There’s a soulmate fraud committee?” 

“‘Real’ Dwarves do a lot of things to try and move up a caste, and you have to be soulmates for the Guild to accept a non dwarf spouse,” Varric laughed bitterly. “Of course there is a ‘soulmate fraud committee,’” 

“Huh,” Was all Becky had to say about that.

And while they talked Auralee’s head was spinning with everything Varric had said. ‘Witnessed as soulmates’ ‘six months to get-’ Married? She couldn’t marry him! She was still married! “Hell, no!” She cussed. And she didn’t regret it, this was cuss worthy. 

He shrugged and he just looked… so uncaring about it. “Figured, but you’ve got six months with the Merchant’s Guild on your side.” He set down the tankard and stood, then tugged at his gloves and in an unconcerned tone.. “Until then we’re just love struck fools.”

It felt like a punch in the gut… especially coming from him and- 

“Varric,” Becky started with a cautious frown as she glanced between them. “Can you…? What happened? This sounds like a cultural thing we’re missing. You… took over the tavern because she was poisoned here. Flissa? And how does that change standing in the Inquisition? And thank you. For standing up for Auralee.”

Thank him? Thank him?! He put her in a marriage contract without her knowledge or consent. Against her consent actually, he knew, freakin’  _ knew _ how she felt. He knew she didn’t want a soulmate or… or… and now he was acting like it was just an unpleasant business deal. An unpleasant business deal that he was forcing her into. 

“Flissa poisoned her on the Nightingale’s orders. I just focused on the first part of that sentence because Henry there-” He pointed at Henry who was trying to disappear into the wall. “-said that The Herald needs ‘her three,’ and I’m half convinced I should listen to him after half the shit he spouts.” He shook his head and huffed mirthlessly. “And I’m technically a prisoner still, just one they know they can’t really mess with. Now that applies to you three. Between Needles with Feather’s Mark and Auralee with mine, you’re fairly untouchable until I go down.” 

Becky nodded as if that made perfect sense and moved over toward the bar to grab one of the unstopped bottles, and pour herself a drink.

Varric looked at Auralee and his face was unreadable; perfect poker face. “Well that’s it; you’re protected and you’ve got six months. Just need to put on a good show.”

_ A good _ -? Naw-uh! After all the fear, loss, pain, the hard work, soulmarks, poison, magic and now this.  Marrying a practical stranger to avoid assassination- Auralee’s fist collided with Varric's mouth before she realize she’d swung. 

Henry made a distressed yelping sound as Varric fell back against the table and grabbed his mouth, blood welling from his lower lip that must have cut on his teeth. 

“Whoa!” Becky hollered in a panicked voice as she hurried over to pull Auralee back. “No! We’re not doing that!”

Auralee didn’t fight her.  Her oldest brother had always told her that if something scared you, just make it more scared of you and-  Oh god, she had hit Varric, but he had- “Screw you!” 

“You can be pissed off at a lot of people for this situation, but Varric?” Becky said angrily and slightly hysterically as she placed herself between Auralee and Varric. “Are you not listening? He fully expects you to reject him in six months which will lead to his ruin! And what he did? We’re actually safe now! Henry having a soulmate did nothing to keep them from hurting us, but this? He’s sacrificing himself to keep you safe!”

Crap. Auralee turned and kicked a nearby chair. She was right. She had just… crap. “Crap. I’m…” she wasn’t sorry, “out of hand.” 

“Thanks, Wifey. This is going better than expected, though.” Varric sighed, taking another drink and wincing when it hit his lip. “The tavern is yours to do what you want with. Let me know what supplies you need.” 

“Wait? You mean-?” Becky gave him a wide eyed look and then back at Auralee. “You’re giving her the Tavern?”

Varric jerked his chin in an affirmative and Auralee scrubbed at her face. Crap. He was… but she was still angry and a tavern did not make up for what he did and he started to take another drink and- “Stop drinking that crap. You’ll get lead poisoning.” 

Varric paused and looked at her questioningly, then set down at the tankard. “That is either a sign that I’ll survive tonight or a threat.” 

“She’s not going to kill you,” Becky blinked at him with a horrified expression. She turned and looked at Auralee in concern. “You’re not going to kill him, right?”

Auralee sighed. “No.” Why did she even need to tell people that? Why did Thedas suck so much? “Just… just go. Please, I can’t… can’t-” She made a vague gesture for everything, ending with her hand pointed at Henry, who was curled against the wall with his checked out expression. 

Crap. She messed up. 

“Yeah.” Varric sighed heavily and headed for the door. “I’ll check in with you in the morning.”

“Do!” Becky called, looking worried about him.

Auralee watched him go and just… Becky went over to check on Henry and she just… stood there. Her eyes were stinging and she was going to cry. Crap, she couldn’t cry right now. Henry was out of it and that was her fault. 

Crap. 

Varric had- she couldn’t… Crap! 

“Want to ignore reality and get the tavern ready for dinner service?” Becky spoke quietly to Henry, drawing Auralee’s attention. 

Henry blinked slowly at her. 

“Henry,” Becky tried again, trying to undo the stress she had caused him by her loss of temper. “Can you go start a fire in the oven so we can cook?”

He nodded vaguely and moved off towards the kitchen and Auralee made herself breath deeply a few times before going to the door to see if Rasa had hung around. She was standing outside the door with her back pressed against the wall, and a wide eyed expression. 

Auralee forced a smile. “Good news. You have a job.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Holy  _ Shit _ .

Henry was shut down, Auralee was one funny look away from a complete meltdown, and apparently they were now in possession of the only tavern in town. 

After one of the Inquisition leaders tried to murder Auralee.

This called for chocolate cobbler, ice cream, and a generous addition of Bailey’s.

“Hey,” Becky said to the room in general, following Henry by default. “What’s Irish cream? Bailey’s? Would they have something like that in here?”

“Bainne gaeilge,” Henry said absently as he swept the floor. 

Becky blinked. That was not helpful, but getting a response was good. “Okay, babe. I… will…. Wash something. I can wash things. This place is gross. Getting some water.” She grabbed two water buckets and headed out to the pumps. She filled them up, brought them back to the kitchen and then just… stopped. She had no idea how to run a fucking tavern. Or to just… go about life in a village where people just… poisoned each other.

She wanted to go home.

The elf woman Auralee had called… Rose? Raise? Something ‘r’ was looking around nervously in the center of the kitchen.

Becky tried to smile reassuringly. “Hi, sorry, but what’s your name?”

“Rasa, ma’am.” The woman straightened immediately, then awkwardly bobbed a small curtsey.

“Oh, no ‘ma’am’ here,” Becky shook her head and put the bucket on the table. “Rasa. I have no clue how to run a tavern. You worked here, right? What do we need to do?” 

Rasa blinked and then turned. “Auralee?”

Auralee was taking out her anger on a table, only this time thankfully with a rag instead of her foot. She sighed and looked up. “Rasa, I have no idea how much Flissa was charging for anything, I have no idea what she did. You have seniority, here. Just… could you tell Beck how much everything usually costs so she can write it down?” Auralee threw her hands up. “I don’t even know how much she was paying you. Twenty? Thirty coppers a day?”

Rasa blinked in confusion and then shook her head quickly. “Oh, no. I got fifteen.”

Auralee’s head dropped and she leaned heavily against the table. “You did twice the work.” She sighed quietly then shook her head. “Screw it, you’re getting my wage plus yours.” 

Becky scurried behind the counter, searching for writing implements. Finding them, she settled at a table, looked up expectantly at Rasa and said, “Alright. Lay it on me, boss lady!”

Rasa gave her a strange look as she moved over hesitantly and sat down. “Breakfast generally runs a copper a bowl of porridge or five for the ‘special’ that Auralee makes. Midday meal was three coppers for the stew and bread and seven for the ‘special’ that Auralee made. Supper was three coppers for stew and bread and seven for the ‘special.’” 

“I’m sensing a theme here,” Becky gave her a friendly smile to hopefully put the woman at ease as she wrote everything down.

“Drinks are a copper a pint for the local ale, three coppers a pint for the Orlesian. The hard stuff is a silver a bottle.” 

“You should get a human man to wait tables,” Henry suggested quietly in an absent tone. “Keep the drunks off Rasa.”

“Yes,” Auralee agreed, scrubbing at the table’s surface. Then she stopped and leaned against it again with a guilty sort of sigh. “Hey, guys… I’m- I’m sorry I lost it earlier.” 

“Oh, hey,” Becky tried to sound comforting, but fuck, she had actually punched Varric.  _ Varric! _ “Of course you did. We’re all just doing our best right now, trying desperately to not completely lose our shit. We’re all going to do things like that.”

Auralee huffed and started scrubbing at the table again. “Here I was the nice one. I’ve… Templars. Broke a hand, put Cullen on the ground, and now punched Varric. Y’all wouldn’t do that.”

Henry put up the broom and picked up a bucket and tossed it over the ground, then began sweeping the water towards the door, the water quickly turning dingy. “Remember how everyone thought I’d be the violent one and now I cry at sudden noises? Life is so fucking weird. But I’m glad… we have you. Even if you did punch Varric,” Henry frowned as if unsure he had said the right thing.

“You’re right, though,” Becky said, nodding. “I wouldn’t do that. I would’ve just died. Killed by those Templars. I’m glad you’re here.”

Auralee shot them a pained smile. “Thedas sucks.”

Becky cracked up. “So much!”

“Thedas sucks more than your mom,” Henry muttered.

Auralee rolled her eyes but just kept scrubbing at the table. She must really be drained not to react with her signature groans. 

“Do they have Tuesdays?” Becky asked, because a change of subject was probably a good idea. “We can have Taco Tuesdays, and Pizza Fridays. Shepherd's pies… do you have chili powder or cumin?”

“I don’t know,” Auralee frowned in thought. “But today feels like a Monday.”

Henry stared blankly up the flight of stairs in the corner. “What's up there?” 

“Storage rooms and Miss Flissa’s old room, Serrah Henry,” Rasa supplied, startling out of her wide-eyed staring at them and glancing uncertainly at Auralee. “Do… would you like me to make you tea? Or the onion broth you drink?” 

Auralee shuddered slightly and shook her head. “No, I’m good. Thanks though.” 

Becky went back to helping clean once she had made a few lists. Henry was scrubbing at a suspicious stain on the wall and she was debating whether to risk her back seizing up to help him when a shadow fell across the doorway. 

Henry yelped and jumped away from the door. Becky turned quickly to see what had scared him, and then grinned and relaxed at a familiar enormous silhouette. “Hey, Bull!”

Henry relaxed and pressed a hand to his chest. “Hey.” 

“Hey. Saw Henry here and figured I’d stop by to check in,” Bull said as he looked them both over.

“So much shit just happened, and now,” Becky flailed her arms out. “We’re running a bar!”

“I’m not running it. I’m just cleaning it,” Henry shook his head emphatically. “Too many people. I’m just good for muscle.” 

“And now!” Becky nodded and corrected herself. “We’re going to beg Rasa to run a bar!”

“So Kitten really got poisoned?” Bull asked, then was whacked on his blind side with a wet washcloth from Auralee. 

“ _ Auralee _ got poisoned,” She emphasized then sighed. “Still trying to figure out why though. Cullen forgave me.” 

Bull grunted thoughtfully and looked around. “You move too fast.”

“Hey, Chief,” came Krem’s voice from just outside. “Did you find them?”

“Yeah, Krem,” Bull said, turning around to wave in Krem. “They’re all in here.”

“Yay, pretty boys to make the day better,” Henry joked weakly. 

Becky went closer to greet them. “Any chance of a hug? Arms like those are just made for hugging,” Becky said, touching Bull on the elbow and then checking her fingers. She knew better, but it was a habit by now.

Bull raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Any reason you check every time you see me? You’ll know after the first touch, you know.”

“Hey,” Becky shrugged. “It’s good to be sure.”

Bull held out his arms and Becky wrapped her arms around him as best she could. He was good at hugging. She gave herself a bit to just breath him in and feel safe. “Hi, Krem,” she said, turning to face him, still hugging Bull. “You’re looking amazing this morning. How you doing?”

“Certainly having a better week than you guys seem to be,” Krem said, smiling.

“That’s a really, really low bar there, sugar,” Henry scoffed and went back to scrubbing the walls. 

Becky pulled back from Bull. “You guys are strong, want to join our scrubbing party?”

“This place is already cleaner than I’ve ever seen it,” Bull said, but picked up a scrub brush and started cleaning the weird brown stains above Henry’s reach. 

Becky picked up a brush and looked questioningly at Krem, who shrugged. She tossed him the brush, and went to scrub the bar. “We have higher standards. And a lot of stress to work out.”

“You three do smell better than most humans,” Bull acknowledged. 

“Unbathed humans smell like pork left out in the sun,” Henry giggled. 

“That they do,” Bull huffed, giving him an amused and considering glance. .

“I’m glad to see this place isn’t shut for good. I was going to try and bring the boys in one night,” Krem remarked cheerfully. 

“There’s probably a law about shutting down the only tavern in a village,” Becky smiled. “We’d definitely like you to come frequently!” She blinked and coughed. “Here. Come here. Frequently. With your friends.”

Henry snickered slightly.

Krem grinned at her. “I always heard that the first thing out of your mouth is the one you actually meant.” 

“Ha!” Becky grinned at him, and dramatically looked him up and down. “I mean…” She failed to find anything else to say. “All my words have run away.”

“I’m feeling pleased with myself. I’ve already rendered you speechless! Barely had to try.” He laughed and moved to scrub at the top of the practically useless window. 

Becky’s eyes followed him and she sighed at herself. Bull nudged her with a grin. “Uh-huh.”

“Oh, shut up!” she poked him. “I have excellent taste and you can’t blame me.”

She straightened her dress and moved to scrub the floor near enough to Krem to watch him without looking too creepy.

She did catch him peeking back at her a few times, but neither mentioned it.

  
  
  
  


(Henry pov)

Henry woke up with his back twinging, his wrists aching, and his knee throbbing. They had cleaned the tavern up and reopened for the evening meal. Henry had stayed in the kitchen, helping Auralee out as she juggled cooking and waiting while Rasa manned the bar and Becky served. Auralee had made it very clear to everyone that came in that if they messed with Becky or Rasa they would answer to her, and the evening had gone pretty smoothly. Though Henry had been exhausted by the time they shut down and stumbled home, and he was pretty sure that Auralee was only moving out of sheer determination.

So he woke up in pain and Auralee grumbled at him when he woke her up, but she woke up, staring at the dark ceiling for several minutes. He couldn’t imagine how she was feeling right now with the… whole thing. He worked on making her some onion broth while she had her internal crisis, but when he went to hand it to her, he took a sip of it first. (yuck) Being poisoned probably left some trauma…

Becky woke up when he accidentally dropped the pot with a loud clatter and she immediately groaned. “I’m so fucking old.”

“I feel you.” Henry agreed, rubbing his knee. 

“I need to go to work.” Auralee mumbled into her broth. “Rasa’s supposed to bring in some people today to talk about a job.”

“I’ll go with you.” Henry quickly offered. He didn’t want her alone and he could peel potatoes or whatever; or knit. He was almost done with Varric’s beard hat. 

“My back isn’t cooperating,” Becky said, starting to do gentle stretches in the bed. “And my arm. Why don’t you guys go ahead, I’ll join you when I can walk?”

“Are… you’ll be okay alone?” Henry wasn’t sure if he was making a statement or asking a question. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine! I’ll just bitch and moan and stretch and probably dance a little. Which is better alone.” Becky switched and started stretching her other leg. “Sorry to not be able to help, but I’ll get there soon and figure out something I can do.”

“You’re fine.” Henry reassured her, going over to squeeze her shoulder in as much affection as he felt up to. “Take care of yourself first, you’re already helping so much.” 

“I will now daydream about hot and cold packs,” Becky smiled. “I think we need sand. Sand in cloth with lots of sections, so it doesn’t pool. Then it can be hot and cold.”

“I can do that!” He offered. He just needed some sand!

“You can do everything; you’re magic,” Becky blew him a kiss. “Have fun at the office, dear!”

Henry felt himself blush and gave her a smile.

“And be gentle with yourself today, Auralee!”

Auralee gave her a strained smile and waved before heading for the door. Henry hurried to grab his knitting just in case and rushed after her with a wave. Auralee worked when she was upset and Henry was obviously going to have a hard time keeping up with her. 

Auralee paused by the steps and waited on him, offering her arm when he caught up. “Sorry, forgot.”

“S’okay.” He took her arm cautiously, trying to focus on not accidentally hitting her or dropping his knitting. Multitasking was not his cup of tea.

They walked down the steps and Auralee started leading him towards the tavern. “Probably best if you stay in the kitchen. It’s off limits to everyone but me and Rasa so it should be mostly quiet.”

“Thanks. I can peel potatoes or something. I’m good at zoning out with boring work. Do you want me to make a notice? Like: ‘touch the workers, lose a hand,’ ‘no spitting on the floor’ type stuff?” 

Auralee made a groaning sound. “Yeah… that’s… yeah. Thanks.” They made it to the tavern, which was already unlocked, and Rasa greeted them at the door. 

“I’ve brought someone about a job, Auralee.”

Auralee nodded. “Alright, thanks.”

They went in to see a human looking shape sitting by the fire, and he was either warming up his hands or sticking his arms in the fire. Probably warming up. They stood quickly when they came in. “Serrah Auralee?” They sounded masculine.

“Just Auralee,” Auralee corrected wearily. 

Henry moved off to the bar to find the stash of paper and pencils to start making notes for what rules they’d need to put up. Becky had counted up the coin they had earned last night and started a ledger so they could keep track of finances, so the paper should be… right there. He kept half an ear on Auralee’s conversation as he started trying to think of the rules they would need to have a halfway decent establishment. This was not going to be another Hanged Man. 

“Auralee… I am called Striker. Rasa said you were hiring.”

“I’m hiring, if they're the right people.” Auralee’s tone was cautious. “Striker, why aren’t you looking for work with the Inquisition? You look able bodied.” 

Henry watched and wrote down something about kicking out people who used the term ‘knife ear’ and ‘ox-man.’ Might cut down on their clientele, but it’d be worth it in his opinion. He’d ask Auralee. It was her place. 

Striker audibly winced. “Ah. I did, serrah… um Auralee, but I was stripped of pay and rank and kicked out.”

Henry’s head shot up. That didn’t sound good.

“Why?” Auralee’s question came out hard. 

The man was quiet for a moment and he heard boards under his feet creak like he was shifting his weight. 

“It’s alright, tell her. I think she’s alright.” Rasa encouraged in a gentle tone. 

“Officially? Assaulting a superior.” The man’s voice was low and though hesitant, angry. 

“Unofficially?” Auralee’s tone was uncertain but curious.

“Came across someone trying to… force Rasa. Pulled him off of her and knocked him out. Turned out to be my commanding officer.” Striker said with an angry bite.

“It’s true Auralee. Not three days before you and your family came.” Rasa hurriedly confirmed his claim. “No one will hire him because of it.” 

Henry looked at the blur that was Auralee, she better hire him because- 

“I see. In that case, you’re hired,” She said firmly and he saw her arm reach out for a hand shake. 

Okay good. Henry was relieved.

“We were looking for a human man to serve the tables to keep Rasa, or any other woman we hire, from being grabbed at, so this works out.” Auralee said, waving him over to the bar. “You alright with that?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Striker followed and when he got close enough to see (mostly), Henry was delighted to see that the guy was a ripped, broad shouldered, bouncer kind of guy: exactly what they needed. 

“Hey, Auralee, can I make it a rule that if you say ‘knife ear’ or ‘ox man’ they get booted out?” He asked before he forgot. 

“Sounds good, although maybe a warning first so they have a chance to watch themselves.” 

“Alright.” He wrote it down and then stuck his hand in the direction of Striker. “I’m Henry. Her brother.” 

Striker shook his hand but asked carefully. “You’re like… The Charger’s captain right?”

That was… a decent way of asking, actually. “Yeah, not as badass though.”

Striker made a grunting sound. “Met them; good bunch of guys, good captain. No trouble from me.”

“That’s good.” Henry aimed a smile at him. “My wife is half in love with him. Me too, honestly. Have you ever waited tables before?” Henry hadn’t ever waited tables, but he had two sisters who had been waitresses so he had a general idea of how it worked. 

Striker was quiet for a second. “Um… get the food, take it over, set it down?”

“Pretty much. Take their orders, get the pay, keep their drinks filled, break their hand if they touch you inappropriately. Before we get a busboy, you’d have to bring the dishes back when they’re done and wash down the table. A looooot of washing here now.” That… about covered it, right? 

“Refills aren’t free,” Rasa said hesitantly. ”they’d have to ask for it.”

“And that’s why you’re the boss.” Henry pointed at her. Because yeah… modern American here. 

“Water’s free. Plenty of water.” Auralee huffed, then hummed. “What do you think about starting a sweet ice tea trend?” 

“Um.” That was a great idea but, “Maybe after we upgrade?” That was a safe way of saying ‘probably after Skyhold.’ 

“Valid point.” Auralee nodded then turned to Striker. “So how does twenty coppers to start sound?”

“Maker’s breath, that’s- Yes. That’s good.” Striker said quickly. 

“Alright, help me get some wood in for the fireplace and I’ll throw together a breakfast for us. Y’all eaten yet?”

Henry focused on finishing up the list of rules and then copied them down neater and larger while Auralee and Striker went outside to get wood. He hung it up on the wall by the door where it could be plainly seen, and then went into the kitchen to help Rasa. He was quickly put to work kneading bread; nice, repetitive work.

There was a knock at the back door and Henry squinted in that direction. Red, short. “Varric?” 

“Yeah. Safe to come in?” He asked cautiously.

“Yeah. I’ll go… get Auralee for you.” Henry said awkwardly, pulling his hands from the dough. He really, really hoped there wasn’t more punching… He poked his head out into the main tavern. “Hey, Auralee. Varric’s here to see you…” 

There was a long silence and he was about to call again in case she didn’t hear when she answered wearily. “Be there in a sec.” 

Henry went back to kneading bread dough. “She’s comin’.” 

“I didn’t expect you all to actually… do anything with the place.” Varric said. “Heard you opened it back up last night.”

“Rasa needed a job.” Henry shrugged. “It’s something to do.”

“You cook?”

Henry laughed. “Hell no. Auralee won’t let me near a cooking pot. If I didn’t accidentally brain myself or burn myself I’d just make chicken and rice.” He shook his head. “Nah, I’m the muscle. Set me up with something repetitive and I can do it for hours.” 

“Ah.” Varric spoke absently, and moved towards a chair, probably to wait. 

There was a long, awkward pause and Auralee still hadn’t come back… Henry gave the dough over to Rasa and started off on the next batch. “So… how does this work, anyway. You own it and us running it? Like… how does the supplies and… money stuff work?” 

“Ah. I, uh, have a habit of buying things and then just leaving it for other people to manage.”

“Which is why your Orlesian Agent is ripping you off.” Henry agreed. Then paused because ah shit.

There was a long pause and then Varric sighed. “Well… thanks for the heads up.” Henry glanced apologetically in Varric’s direction and got the general impression the guy was rubbing his face. 

“Anyway, you give me a list of stuff you need, I get it for you, tell you how much you owe me for it and then I get a cut of the profits. Whatever you think is fair.” He finally waved a hand dismissively. “Usually after a year or so I’ve made back what I invested and then sign it over. But this… makes it complicated.”

“That’s… oh.” Henry winced. Because if Auralee didn’t marry him he was ruined and she wasn’t going to want to do that. Varric’s bleeding heart had really gotten him into a shit show now. 

It was another good two minutes before Auralee shuffled in and just… stood at the door. Varric didn’t say anything. Auralee didn’t say anything. Rasa was frozen beside him and Henry wasn’t about to say anything. So, long awkward staring.

“So… my Orlesian publicist is ripping me off?” Varric, the tattletale, said in an overly casual tone.

Auralee’s sigh was tired and strained. “Henry… you can’t just say things like that.”

Henry cringed. “Sorry.” He hadn’t  _ meant _ to! He was just… a nerd. 

“It’s… fine.” Auralee sighed again and moved to the stove moving pans around. “Eggs in a basket sound good?” 

Henry huffed. “No, it really doesn’t, Auralee. I’ll take a fried egg?” 

“Crap, yeah sorry. Cheese omelette?” 

“That’s good. Thanks.” Henry focused on kneading his bread dough and tried not to think of people fighting over his head while he pretended not to be there. 

No one said anything and Varric didn’t move from the chair, and it was just… tense. Auralee finished the breakfast, then guided him over to sit, waving a plate under his nose with a fork, and then called Striker in to eat. 

She moved back to the stove and plated some eggs in a basket, before turning and set it down next to Varric. “Eat.” There was a pause and Auralee sighed. “It’s safe.” 

The door opened and Auralee called out. “Finn?”

Barely a breath later there was a cheerful: “Yes?”

“Take this to Miss Becky, please.” She said and handed over a plate and probably some coins. The door shut. It was still quiet. 

Henry ate. It was still quiet. He washed the plate. It was still quiet.

“Varric says we can give our supply lists to him and he’ll get it for us.” He blurted out, then tried to follow it up with the next bit of important information that had stuck in his mind. “We need to give him a percentage of the profits.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Varric interjected uneasily. 

“It’s reasonable.” Auralee sighed and kept moving around the kitchen. Henry didn’t think she even stopped to eat. “I don’t want a sugar daddy.” Auralee gritted. 

“Woah! Yeah, that’s not what this is.” Varric protested. 

A pan slammed and Henry jumped and flinched. He tried to cover up the reaction by going to wash his hands and start back on the bread dough.

“That’s what it looks like! What with- can you at least cover that thing up?!” Auralee snapped and then sighed defeatedly. “Crap, I’m sorry… it's just… insult to injury at this point.” 

There was a silent stretch where Henry focused on kneading bread and not crying and then Auralee sighed again. “Thank you. What- Why are you here?” 

Varric sighed as well, a heavy tired sigh. “Hear me out for a second before you react, alright?” 

Another beat of silence but then she must have nodded because he continued.

“Ruffles has the papers drawn up. You’re expected to sign them. It makes it official.” Auralee made a little sound in her throat at that but kept quiet. “It would help if you pretended you were happy about it. The Nightingale is off balance right now and I’m not sure what she’s thinking or planning.”

“And I’m just supposed to sign my life away? Just because some bard thinks I'm a threat?” Auralee gritted out and it was obvious she was trying not to yell. 

“It’s not- you sign it, you don’t show up for the wedding, the whole thing is over.” He said sharply.

Henry sucked in a breath because that sounded like- 

“But it’s not over, is it?!” Auralee growled. “If I don’t show up you're ruined, you said that yourself.” 

“It’s not the first time I’ve dealt with this, I know how to- I’ll be fine.” He snapped, then sighed and continued in a more even tone. “I know it’s coming, can get a few things in place. I’ll be fine. You sign, we spend six months with a smile painted on, you don’t show up, we go our separate ways.”

That sounded like Bianca had been his soulmate and had stood him up… Henry felt a little sick and a lot heartbroken for the guy. Bread dough needed kneading. 

“That-” Auralee made a frustrated sound and then turned back to the stove. “Crap… this isn’t- it’s not supposed-“ she went quiet and Henry could hear her box breathing though it wasn’t practiced or perfectly timed to seconds, it seemed to help some. 

They heard a door open, and then Becky wandered in, walking a bit stiffly, carrying her breakfast dishes. “That was delicious, thank you! Hey, Varric!”

“Hey, Wifey,” Varric said in forced cheerfulness. 

There was a beat of awkward silence as Becky registered the atmosphere, and then Auralee spoke so quietly Henry almost couldn’t hear her.

“I’ll be there.” 

Another shaky inhale from Auralee, and then she spoke louder, determined. “Rasa, are we ready to open?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Auralee threw herself into cooking. Work. If she was working she wasn’t thinking about it. But as great as work was to occupy the mind, work only lasted so long, and before long the morning rush was over and everything was ready for lunch… nothing left to do. 

Auralee drummed her fingers on the counter trying to think of something to do, and pointedly not looking toward the corner where Varric was sitting, still sitting. She was expecting at the Chantry to sign… a friggin marriage contract. Crap. She’d have to see Leliana… she froze at that thought then smiled slightly. She’d have to see Leliana! “Rasa, do we have any fruit?”

They did indeed have fruit. Dried apples that were a cinch to put into a pot with water and brown sugar to cook down. A simple pie dough was a snap, and though she preferred using butter, there was lard that would work to make it flakey. She rolled out the crusts and located two shallow bowls in lieu of proper pie pans. 

She was feeling petty so took the leftover dough and rolled it out and took a knife to it, cutting out pretty bell-like flowers. Henry leaned forward to squint at what she was doing and after a moment started cackling. “Oh, Pretty Girl indeed!”

“What?” Becky asked, coming over to look.

“Belladonna.” Henry giggled, pointing at the flowers. “Pretty girl.”

“You know Antivan?” Varric asked, slightly incredulously.

Henry held up his finger and thumb a fraction apart to indicate just a little. “Belladonna is a poison, but some people used to dilute it and then apply it to their eyes to dilate their pupils to make their eyes look darker. Caused vision problems.”

“Oh, I wonder why? Not like you put a poison… in your eyes.” She muttered sarcastically and finished cutting out the flowers, rolling out thin cluster stems and then focusing on the leaves, using the knife to press in the indentations of veins in the leaves. 

Henry patted her shoulder and shook his head. “Queen of Effort,” he intoned, then moved back to scraping dough off of his work table. 

Soon she had everything arranged onto the pies in a pretty decoration. Then the two pretty apple pies were slid into the oven, and she started cleaning away the mess she made while smiling to herself happily. 

"Everything about these is so good," Becky sighed when she came into the kitchen right as Auralee was taking them out of the oven. She bent over to take a deep breath and smell them. "You're amazing!"

Auralee gave her a satisfied smile. “One’s for y’all, the other’s for Leliana.”

Henry paused and gave her an unholy grin. “Are you going to Princess Bride her?” 

That… was an excellent idea. “Iocane. Odorless, tasteless. Yes.” Auralee grinned and brushed some melted butter and sugar over the top of the pies to make then shine. 

“ On the one hand, that’s hilarious, on the other hand… are you sure that’s… uh, smart?” Henry asked cautiously with a glance in Varric’s direction. 

“Probably not, no, but I’ve got six months right? Six months of being untouchable?” Auralee’s mischievous smile slowly fell as she spoke. 

“Shit, Auralee.” She jumped slightly when Varric stood from his seat the first time in three hours and walked over to the counter, giving her a tired look. “You can’t poison the Spymaster.” 

Auralee shoved away the feelings of discomfort at him actually believing her capable of that and brushed more butter and sugar over the crust. “Not planning on it. Just making a point.” 

“She knows the three are important,” Henry said to Varric, trying to be cryptic and reassuring and failing utterly in Auralee’s opinion. 

Varric cursed again and Auralee felt the need to reassure him, she was angry yes, but she didn’t hate him… she didn’t. “It’s not poisoned and I’m not going to say it’s poisoned. She’ll get it tested though and then feel like an idiot when it’s proven to be a normal delicious pie that she wasted.”

“You should take a bite in front of her.” Henry suggested, with an overly innocent expression. “So she knows you know it’s not poisoned.” 

Oh, she liked where this was headed. “Let’s play a game. You like games right? Let’s play what’s in the pie.” She mimed taking a bite and hummed. “Yummmm, apple.”

“So mean!" Becky laughed, though she was looking at them a bit uneasily. 

Auralee gave her a mock innocent look. “Is it? And here it was supposed to be my peace offering.”

“You don’t happen to sing, do you?” Varric asked, running his hand over his face. 

“She does.” Henry supplied airily. “Really well. Unless you mean ‘sing’ as in ‘snitch’ in which case, no.” 

Auralee raised an eyebrow at him. Because that sounded vague and frankly awesome. She started humming ‘The Worst Pies in London’ from Sweenie Todd brightly. The words were too fuzzy in her memory to sing, but the tune was still unforgettable. 

Henry burst into delighted cackles. “No! No, no! That’s no!”

“Yeah, maybe not that far but the point still stands.” Auralee laughed and picked up Leliana’s pie. Then turned to Varric, her smile faltered slightly before she forced it back on. “Am I going by myself or have you already… signed?”

He glanced dubiously at the pie in her hand before shaking his head. “I haven’t yet. I’ll go with you.” 

She nodded and forced on a cheerful expression. “Good show. Right.”

She hesitated and then headed for the door and Varric fell into step beside her once they were outside of the tavern. It… was awkward. They were supposed to act like they were happy about this. Varric wasn’t happy, she wasn’t happy, nobody was happy about this. There was a distinct lack of ‘happy.’

Auralee had to take a breath and fix her smile back in place as she approached Leliana’s tent. The Spymaster was there, glancing up from a report in her hand and eyed her sharply as they approached. Auralee kept her smile in place and set the pie onto the table in front of her. “Good morning, Spymaster. We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot.” 

“Serrah Auralee.” Leliana said evenly her eyes narrowing on the design. Then glancing... warily? Auralee thought it was a bit wary. Maybe? 

“I made you a pie.” Auralee said brightly as she gestured at it. “It was difficult to decide the filling, but I’m sure you’ll approve.” 

“I’m sure.” She said carefully, eyes glancing in between her and Varric cautiously. “What did you eventually decide on?” 

“Oh, I had quite the variety to choose from.” Auralee said just as brightly and brought out the fork she had brought with her and carefully cut out a bite and ate it. “Apples are my favorite.” 

Leliana’s eyes narrowed, “I see.”

Auralee licked a bit of filling from her finger before smiling. “Turned out perfect. Well, I need to go sign some papers, have a good day Spymaster. Enjoy.” 

She turned on her heel and headed for the Chantry, feeling quite satisfied with herself, and after several steps Varric spoke with an exhausted sounding sigh. “Well, I just aged ten years.” 

She laughed and forced herself not to grimace as she threaded her hand through his elbow. He said they needed ‘a show.’ “That’s what you get for a rushed engagement.” She made her voice sound teasing and nodded to one of the Chantry sisters they passed.

He was quiet for a long moment before saying a short, “Yeah.” Another pause and then he out of the blue added. “I think Needles likes me.” 

“We all like you.” She kept her tone light. ‘Put on a show’… Vivienne was looking at them and she sent her a slight head tilt. “You’re a likeable dwarf.” 

“Of course I am. I’d leave a trail of devastated people if anything happened to me.” 

Auralee blinked and kept her smile on. “Well that is a given.” She gave a small laugh as if he said a joke. “And who wants Hawke haunting their steps?” She gave her own question a thought and then answered it. “Probably Henry. He’d be ecstatic.” 

Varric made a humming sound. “I’ll have to introduce them then but sadly for him Hawke’s spoken for.” He stepped ahead of them and knocked on Josephine’s door, his other hand going up to loosen the ties of his shirt to expose the mark. “Though from what I hear, Henry might also love to meet Blondie.” 

Auralee winced internally, not only being faced with the mark again but also…. Anders and Henry. “That could only end in tears and fires, probably an unhealthy dose of explosions.”

“I gathered.” Varric said dryly as he opened the door, then put on a pleasant smile. “Ruffles.” 

“Oh. Master Tethras. Serrah Auralee.” Josephine smiled politely looking up from her desk. “Are you here about the contract?” 

“That we are.” Varric answered her, stepping back and waving Auralee through the door ahead of him.

She returned Josephine’s smile with an apologetic one. “I’m afraid my handwriting is probably cringe worthy. I only just learned how to read.” Just smile, be polite… like being at that one aunt’s house that always tried to force her to wear makeup… polite. 

“Oh, that is quite alright. The fact that you have progressed so quickly is truly remarkable.” Josephine gave her a relieved smile as she flipped through a stack of papers. “You’ve done wonders with the tavern as well.” 

“Soap does wonders.” Auralee laughed slightly, taking a seat and then accepting the paper and quill Josephine offered her, 

“That it does.” Josephine smiled back the perfect smile that probably won over so many nobles already. “Now, if you will sign these I can have them filed and witnessed before sending them to the respective parties.”

She froze as she stared at the papers in front of her… a contract of marriage. She swallowed and tried to cover her freeze up by acting uncertain. “Sign at the bottom right?”

“Yeah, right here.” Varric came over leaning over her shoulder to a blank space near the bottom. “Here.” 

She forced herself not to shy away when his arm bumped her shoulder and she could feel his breath in her hair. “Ah, thanks. Um, have you already read it?” She asked, glancing up at him. She… really didn't think she’d be able to sign it if she had to read it.

“Yeah. It’s all above board and usual. Do you want me to...?”

She shook her head and signed all three copies quickly and handed him the quill, which he had to step back to take and sign.

He scrawled his name across them quickly and slid it back, keeping one and rolling it up quickly after it was dry and tucking it into the inside pocket of his duster. “There we go.”

“I can begin planning-” Josephine started with a sweet smile.

“If you don’t mind, Ruffles, I think we’ll take care of anything wedding related. Different traditions, you understand.” Varric cut her off with a smile, his hand going to the back of Auralee’s shoulder as if reassuring her. 

Josephine blinked. “Oh, of course.”

Bless you, Varric. Auralee shot him a grateful smile for that. Wedding planning with Josephine for a wedding that she didn’t want sounded like a nightmare. Varric offered her his arm. Right. Good show. 

Auralee made herself give him a bright smile and stood, taking his arm. “Thank you, Ambassador… May I call you Josephine?” 

“Of course.” She paused and then added. “While you are here, might I request a meeting with your brother, perhaps?” 

Auralee paused and frowned slightly. “When you say ‘meet’ are you asking on a personal level? Or is it business?” 

Josephine hesitated before answering diplomatically. “Whichever might be acceptable?” 

In that case. “Then you are invited to eat with us tomorrow evening.” Auralee smiled slightly, she was willing to give Josephine a chance. “A casual dinner, no politics, no business. Just friends.” 

Josephine hesitated again but then nodded. “Of course.” 

Auralee started to turn to leave, but then thought it only polite to… warn her. “Ah, just so you are aware… my brother has an unusual… Let’s just say I can’t promise he will not be… shocking.” 

Josephine gave her a small smile that looked triumphant. “I will keep that into consideration, thank you.” 

Varric led her out of the office and as soon as the door closed he spoke in a low tone. “That poor woman has no idea what she’s getting into.”

“Not. At. All.” Auralee started to laugh but it trailed off as the hauntingly familiar sounds of voices mingling together in worship echoed off the walls of the chantry. The sound made her heart ache even as her feet carried her over to a side room where the door was ajar. Inside a small room, that was obviously a prayer room, Mother Giselle was leading a group of Chantry sisters in a song, clearly a hymn. 

She stood there and listened for a moment, not realizing she had started to cry until Varric touched her elbow cautiously. “Hey… you alright?” 

Was she ‘alright?’ No she wasn’t ‘alright.’ She was separated from her husband, her children, family, her whole freaking world. To top that off, she was separated from her faith, her church, her God. She was crying over a song to someone else’s god. She was literally the only person in this world that believed the way she did. And she- she shook her head and swallowed, wiping her face quickly with her sleeve. “No. Let’s go.” 

She practically dragged him back to the tavern, shaking off his arm the moment the door was shut behind them, and threw herself into work. Henry had fallen asleep under the work table where Becky was making corn tortilla dough with Rasa and Auralee began cutting out strips from the tortillas that were already cooked. “Nachos?”

Becky nodded excitedly. ”Nachos are always the answer.” Then she looked between Auralee and Varric. “How did it go?”

“Papers are signed.” Varric sighed and moved over to the chair he seemed to have claimed as his… spot in her kitchen. Crap.

“I invited Josephine over for a casual dinner tomorrow.” Auralee said to change the subject. Then realized… she had to put on a show. Varric needed to be there… “You should be there.” She directed at Varric. Then she balked at the thought of just him being there and added. “Maybe Solas too. He probably will get a kick out of Henry talking to Ruffles.” Then at the thought of Solas, she glanced at the pie that was over half eaten. “He get any?” 

Becky nodded. “Henry paid Finn to take some pie to Solas, Bull, and Krem.” 

Oh boy, “We’ll probably have half the Chargers over here for some supper tonight just to see if there’s pie.”

“I put apples in the pot for you.” Rasa spoke up hesitantly, she was still uncertain around Henry and Becky but Auralee hoped she’d relax as she got to know them. “I thought we could charge two coppers a slice.” 

That was a great idea. “Thank you.” 

And that was something for her to do, that she could throw herself into. 

The pie she had given to Leliana was returned with a single slice missing. She had no idea what that meant, but didn’t feel safe eating it after the spymaster had tampered with it. She gave it to the half feral chickens that hung around the tavern and laid eggs in the woodpile. 

The Chargers did come over for supper and nearly wiped out two pies themselves. Nachos were a hit. Auralee ate two servings, because comfort food was what they all needed right now and macaroni was too hard and time consuming to make by hand and chickens were for laying. 

Varric stuck around… in the chair… in her kitchen. This would at one time have thrilled her, but as it was it was like a constant reminder that she was supposed to marry the man. 

Finally, supper rush was over and some of the leftovers were sent with Rasa and Striker- then Auralee realized that the two of them didn’t really have anywhere to stay and they had empty space, so she gave Flissa’s old room to Rasa to use and told Striker he could stay in the tavern if he wanted- and the rest of the leftovers were dished out to the kids that hung around. Varric left just before they finished closing up. 

Henry and Becky didn’t really talk to her and she didn’t blame them. She wasn’t in the right mind to hold a conversation, she knew it. Henry did hold his arms up in a silent offer of a hug once they got back to their cabin.

She accepted it and hugged him, willing herself not to cry when Becky followed, hugging her from behind. It was comforting, it would be easy to let herself just cry, but she couldn’t. That would only distress Henry and that the last thing they needed right now. 

Auralee moved mostly automatically through getting ready for bed, telling herself that she was exhausted and a good night sleep would help. Everything would be better in the morning. 

They went to bed but sleep eluded her and she just stared at the ceiling of the cabin, maybe she was too tired to sleep. She sighed and looked over to make sure both Becky and Henry were asleep before easing out of the bed. 

The bed creaked loudly as her weight shifted and Becky’s head raised up, blinking at her blearily. Auralee gave her an apologetic look but made a ‘shushing’ gesture before moving towards the fireplace and feeding it another log. Becky nodded and waved before going back to sleep. 

The wood popped a few times before catching fire, and she watched on as the flames licked along its sides, her mind playing images of the day’s events in her head. She had signed… and now Varric. 

She scrubbed at her face and looked up helplessly, only for her eye to catch the book on the mantle. The book she had drawn in that first night. She reached out and picked it up, flipping it open to the crude drawing she hadn’t been able to detail before her phone had died. That familiar ache in her chest grew as she allowed her fingers to trace the blunt lines. 

Tears stung her eyes and she forced herself to close the book and place it back on the mantle, she couldn’t- couldn’t. She scrubbed at her face again and felt the need to escape… to where? From what? She didn’t know. But still she grabbed her boots from beside the fireplace and moved to the door, sloping outside as quietly as she could. Outside the cold air was biting and instantly woke her up fully. Haven was eerily quiet, There were no swords clashing, no shouts of soldiers, no refugees bartering what they could. The only thing you could hear this late at night was the wind and the crunch of snow under the sentries’ feet.

In hindsight it was stupid, being out in the dark alone, knowing that someone on the council wanted you dead. But at that moment Auralee couldn’t bring herself to care.

She didn’t know why her steps brought her to the Chantry other than instinctively knowing that it was the source of her distress. She stared at the heavy wooden doors for what felt like hours before getting up the courage to walk in.

The hinges were well oiled, and the doors didn’t even squeak as she stepped inside. Vivienne’s nook was empty, and there were no Chantry sisters walking about or talking. The Chantry was also eerily silent.

It felt strange… but familiar. A familiarity that came with all places of worship, something that had been so much a part of her life. Yet, along with the familiarity there was a sense of wrongness. This wasn’t her church, and it wasn’t her God. She knew that, But the fact remained that her heart ached for the familiarity. For a semblance of what was.

Against her better judgment, she allowed her feet to carry her to the little side room she had seen mother Gisele in earlier that day. The little prayer room had an altar to Andraste, pews, candles, everything a small chapel would have, save for Andraste’s image. 

She felt a little guilty and she slipped into one of the pews. This wasn’t her church. This wasn’t her God. But part of her knew he would forgive her for seeking out the comfort of something familiar. 

Her God. 

The thought brought tears to her eyes and she sat there. Could her God even hear her? They have been ripped away from everything they knew, into a world of magic and demons and- soulmarks. She felt a sob tear through her chest. Her babies, her husband, her family. They were gone, out of reach. Her hand went to her chest where her wedding band still hung on a bit of leather. 

Soulmarks. Soulmates. What did that mean? Did the seven years she spent with her husband mean nothing? Seven years of loyalty and love and happiness? What about her vows… her promises? What was she to do? Just forget them… forget him?

She knew she was sobbing openly but who was there to judge her? She had lost everything. Was there even a body for them? (Anything for them to mourn? Any closure? Or had she just disappeared? Gone without explanation or clue?) Or was just her consciousness taken? She prayed it was. That if they couldn’t go back then at least he wasn’t waiting, wasn’t hoping for her return. 

Her chest hurt from crying. 

What was she going to do? Henry needed her, Becky needed her, and Varric… Varric was throwing everything away to give them protection. Her stomach twisted in guilt. He shouldn’t have to do that. 

They shouldn’t have to do any of this. They should be home with their families and- Auralee leaned back in the pew and looked up at the ceiling and just… breathed. What is done couldn’t be undone. What would her father or her pastor tell her if they were there? How would she handle this at home? 

She breathed shakily and just grabbed onto that part of her that believed, that knew, no matter what happened, everything would be alright. She wiped her eyes, feeling like she had cried the whole three months worth of tears they had been stranded here. 

She sighed and the sigh echoed in the empty room, bouncing off the walls. She felt a ghost of a smile as a thought occurred to her. She took a deep breath and began to sing. Blessings by Laura Story was a favorite of hers when things seemed overwhelming. The melody was haunting in its echo on the wall. Haunting, familiarly and… freeing. “What if your blessings come through raindrops? What if your healing comes through tears-“ she sang, slow, sweet and her heart felt lighter when she finished. She smiled openly as she launched it to the first verse of ‘How Great Thou Art,’ and when that was finished, she sang lastly ‘This is My Father's World.’

Even when she stopped singing the words seemed to echo off the wall. She felt lighter, freer. Things weren’t magically erased but she felt as though she was given an emotional second wind after struggling for months. 

She allowed herself a small prayer of thanks before standing and turning back to the door… only to freeze at the sight of Leliana standing in the corner of the room. 

Crap! How long had she been there?

She berated herself for not noticing her but then again the woman was a Bard. 

She half expected the women to pull out a knife but instead Leliana eyed her for a long moment before inclining her head in a slight nod and silently padding back the way she had come. 

It was strange, and slightly worrisome, but Auralee decided to not focus too long on it as she made her way back to the cabin. She felt better at least. Physically, mentally, emotionally better. It had been cathartic and she would most likely be visiting that little room again, or at least setting aside time for that in the future.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Thedas sucked.

A lot.

Becky had always adored Varric.

And now here he was looking like he half expected to be murdered by his soulmate and, knowing him, probably thinking he’d deserve it. She felt helpless, because she hated to see him hurting, he had had enough pain to last a lifetime and more, but there was nothing she could do about it.

And Auralee had come back crying. (Not that anyone said anything about it because Auralee had an amazing ‘I will murder you if you mention it’ face.) But really? This while she was still processing the trauma of just  _ getting to Thedas _ ?

Thedas sucked. 

The Chargers had come in that night for pie. Becky had gone out briefly to flirt with Bull and Krem, but hadn’t stayed out too long because standing still hurt. She probably needed to not scrub floors for a while. She had been exhausted when they stumbled home for the night, but not so exhausted that she didn't wake up when Auralee eased out of bed; too many years trying to keep little kids in bed at night. Auralee held a finger up to her lips in an obvious ‘shush’ gesture. Becky sleepily waved, and went back to sleep.

She was back when Becky woke up in the morning. Henry had apparently walked directly into the table and bruised his hip, and, though Auralee had dark circles under her eyes, she seemed… lighter. Maybe she’d been out wrestling druffalo. Becky had trouble finding anything soothing out under the Breach, but there was a lot of beauty in the area, if you could focus. Whatever it was, Becky was glad.

The day went pretty much like yesterday; opening up the tavern, cooking, cleaning, talking. Henry zoned out a lot, staring off while doing repetitive work, but it seemed like he was content. Auralee was humming under her breath as she worked, melodies that Becky didn’t recognize, but the sound was nice to hear. 

Varric came back, this time with a pile of papers under his arm and a board, and he moved his chair closer to Henry’s work area to start working on his… well, work. Henry didn’t mind if people snuck a few bites of what he was working on; Auralee whacked your hand with a spoon if you dared more than twice. 

Varric was a great conversationalist, though she wasn’t exactly sure why he was in here instead of his normal haunt. She supposed the weather was shit, so inside would be more comfortable. Physically. Because emotionally, it wasn’t great right now. 

Henry had waited until Auralee had gone out to the main part of the tavern before grabbing Varric into a hug while he was sneaking some of the tomatoes he was chopping. Varric froze with a bewildered expression before relaxing slightly and awkwardly patting Henry’s back. 

“Hey,” Varric muttered, his face twisting a bit with sadness.  
“Can I get in on that?” Becky asked, biting her lip and forcing herself to stay put until he gave permission. “You need so many hugs.”

Varric paused and then raised an arm for her. Becky rushed over and wrapped her arms around both Varric and Henry, squeezing tight. “Everything is hard right now, but you’re amazing and I wish you weren’t sad.”

“Same,” Henry muttered, then started pulling away. “Skin is done.” 

Becky pulled away from Henry, and switched to a two handed hug on Varric before stepping back. “How can we support you, Varric? We support Auralee, but she’s family. We don’t really know you, and you’re away from all your people right now. What do you need? I guess you’re family now, too.”

“If Solas gets to be the weird bald uncle, Varric can be the charming brother or somethin,’” Henry said as he moved well out of arms’ reach.

“The brother in law we’re all wistful about missing out on?”

“Hey, now,” Varric laughed, shaking his head. It looked awkward, like he wasn’t sure how to take their affection. “Did you guys come up with a list of things you need for this place yet? Or do you have what you need?” Subject change. Okay. 

“I don’t trade affection for physical goods.” Henry frowned, tapping his toe against the floor. 

“For sure,” Becky nodded in agreement, then tipped her head thoughtfully at Varric. “And also, I have no idea. Rasa and Auralee would track that. Pick a conversational topic that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, we just wanted to let you know where we stand, yeah?”

Varric nodded and rubbed his face, wincing at the slight stubble he found. “Did I ever tell you about the time Hawke... did a thing?” 

“Did it involve arson? Because I love a good arson story,” Henry said hesitantly. 

“Jesus, Henry,” Becky laughed, grateful for the change in mood. 

“In fact,” Varric nodded with a grin. “It did.”

It helped a little, Becky thought. He still looked sad when he wasn’t talking, but he had a lot of stories and she and Henry both were happy to listen to him and let him steal food from their work tables. All too soon Auralee was coming in with an expression of resignation. “I set everything up for Rasa and Striker to run the tavern for the rest of the night. We need to get ready for Josephine to come over for dinner. Varric… you’re still invited.”

Varric winced but nodded. “Alright, I've got to pick some things then,” he said, moving to grab his duster off the back of his chair and gathering up his papers. They really ought to look into getting him a table or something.

“Dinner shouldn’t make me want to run screaming into the Breach, and yet…” Becky muttered.

“I’m not dressing up for it,” Henry muttered as he cleaned up his space. 

“How would you, anyway? Turn your shirt backward to show the cleaner side?” They still only had one set of clothes each, though Henry had made them two sets each of under clothes that separated the overclothes from their skin. They rinsed the over clothes out once a week and each evening they washed a set of the underclothes and hung them by the fire to dry but that didn’t really meet any of their hygienic standards. 

“Wear my birthday suit, I guess.”

“Oh, come on, share with the class!” Becky grinned unashamedly.

“Henry. No,” Auralee sighed tiredly, but with a small smile. “You don’t have to dress up. In fact, I didn’t even tell her you’d be on your best behavior so… just don’t start a war, I guess.” 

“Bit much to expect any of us to be on our best behavior after you were poisoned  _ nine times, _ ” Becky muttered. “And maybe that was Leliana, but leadership is leadership and they all own those actions.”

Auralee made a tired sounding noise and the three of them sullenly made their way to the cabin to prepare for a dinner party none of them wanted. Thedas sucked so much. They did their hair at least, but that was mostly because Becky wanted to play with Henry’s hair and he felt up to letting her.

Auralee started cooking and Henry sat on the table knitting and humming under his breath. He was working with a bit of yellow yarn and creating a shaggy, loopy texture somehow. Becky found it soothing to watch while she was doing stretches, trying to get her back to calm down. 

“I feel like if we’re going to be yanked through reality, we should get new bodies, too,” Becky said, sighing wistfully at the thought. “This one is old.”

“Yeah.” Henry agreed with an absent nod of his head. “I’d like to trade my rack for a nicer, more dangerous rack higher up.” 

“Oh, dude,” Becky grinned, leaning on the table they had brought over from the tavern and set up in the middle of the room, scooting the cots back against the wall to give everyone more room. “If you came through as a qunari, Auralee would never forgive me for the things I would do. Yum.” Henry looked in her direction and bit his lip, his face turning red. Win.

“Guys. I can hear you.” Auralee groaned, moving the tortilla’s she was making away from the fire.

“Exactly,” Becky cackled and then sighed, glancing around the room. “God, what the hell do we do in a  _ casual dinner _ with  _ Josephine Montilyet _ ? Does she even know that word?”

“Probably has a different definition than we do.” Henry shrugged. “Oddly enough, there are nine or so reasons that I don’t really give a flying…” He paused and glanced at Auralee apologetically. “Flip.” 

“Yeppers!” Becky added with an edge. Nine times… did Josephine know about it? There hadn’t been an apology from the ambassador, yet… or Leliana. 

“I’m totally gonna ask her how the food tastes like every two minutes while staring intently at her.” Henry looked up from his knitting with a slightly evil grin. 

“Please don’t.” Auralee sighed halfheartedly from the fireplace. 

Becky laughed then mused out loud. “‘Niceness before knives,’ but when does poison come in, I wonder?”

“I should cross stitch that and hang it in Josi’s office,” Henry said darkly, working his stitches a little more aggressively. 

“Guys!” Auralee sighed in exasperation as she checked the pot hanging over the fire. 

Becky made a dramatic innocent face. “Yes, Auralee? You are looking lovely this evening.”

Auralee narrowed her eyes at her, but there was a knock at the door before she responded.

Henry flinched at the sound then touched his nose. “Not it.” 

Becky nodded and made a mental note to make a sign that said ‘No knocking. Scratch on door instead.’ She answered the door and grinned at the sight of Solas standing on their porch. “Hello, Solas! Welcome to the shitshow!”

She bowed him in and then hissed and regretted it when her back reminded her that she shouldn’t be dramatic about anything ever again.

“Are you well?” Solas asked, only pausing slightly at the sight of Henry on the table top. 

“Henry is a cat,” Becky said, gesturing toward him. “And I’m doing well, yes. Except my back. Yourself?”

“I am doing well, thank you.”

“I’m a cat?” Henry asked, looking up from his knitting .

“You’re sitting on the table, Henry. You’re a cat.”

“Yeah. Sometimes you just need a different perspective.” Henry grinned at her. “Hey, Sols.” 

Solas tilted his head slightly in curiosity but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Sols?”

“I’m too southern to bother with all of the syllables,” he said dryly, making Becky snort.

“You do not sound southern,” Solas commented easily in a conversational tone as his eyes took in the cabin's new arrangements.

“That’s because I’m so far southern your south is my north,” Henry huffed and turned his attention back to his knitting before speaking in one of the thickest southern drawls Becky had ever heard. “I don’ think there's an’one tha’ sounds like me an’way.” 

Auralee cringed slightly and rolled her eyes at him. “Must you?” 

Henry snickered. 

Solas looked amused and held out a bottle. “I have brought some spiced cider,” he paused. “I believe it is traditional in the area to bring a gift for the hostess.” 

Becky took it with a smile. “Thank you! I love cider!”

She put it on the table and gestured for Solas to sit. “Make yourself at home! Can we get you something to drink? We have,” She looked around. “Cider, and tea, I think.”

“And water.” Auralee supplied, then cast him a smile. “Hello, Solas. Josephine likes you, right? Do you think you can… distract her from Henry?”

“Hey!” Henry protested, then after a pause. “No, okay, that’s valid.” 

Solas raised his eyebrows slightly in amusement. “I could.”

“‘Could’ not ‘will,’” Auralee grumbled at him and he smirked.

“Hesitations?” Becky asked, looking at Solas.

“Curiosity,” he replied and after a brief survey of the room, took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I do find myself wondering why I of all people have been invited to an obviously intimate affair.” 

Henry and Auralee both snorted. 

“You’ve seen where I hide my secret metal bits, Uncle Sols, you’re one of us now.” Henry said jokingly. 

“One of us,” Becky chanted. “One of us.”

“Oh, don’t start that,” Auralee sighed as Henry opened his mouth to join in the chant. 

Becky cackled and saluted. “Yes’am. Can I help you with any of that?”

“It’s almost done.” Auralee shook her head and picked up the bowls of lettuce and tomatoes and turned towards the table only to stop and sigh. “If you could get Henry off of the table so I have somewhere to set it?” 

“Come on, Henry, off the table!” Becky called, making kissing noises like she was trying to get a cat’s attention. He hissed playfully at her. “Come on!” She paused. “Wait, do we even have enough dishes?”

“I borrowed some from the tavern,” Auralee reassured her, setting down the bowls and slapping Henry’s knee lightly with a playful, “Down.” Then she turned back to the fireplace.

Henry eased off of the table and went to sit on the floor in front of the bed, back pressed against the footboard, and continued his knitting. 

Becky smiled at him fondly until she heard Solas’ soft laughter. She looked up and caught him watching her, looking amused. She shrugged. “Hey, I married him on purpose.”

There was a hesitant knock on the door and Henry flinched again before touching his nose in ‘not it,’ He was quick with that. 

Becky shook her head, that sign bumped up to the very next thing to do, and opened the door to see- “Varric! Come in, come in!”

He gave her a wan smile and held up a stack of fabric. “A little bird told me you might need these.” 

“Yes!” Becky took them. “Yes, we really do. Thank you. Lemme see.”

She took the pile to the bed, stepping around Henry to start laying things out on the bed. There were three basic shirts, which all looked roughly big enough for each of them. Varric obviously had a good eye when it came to guessing sizes. 

Beckily happily removed her cape and pulled the biggest looking shirt over her head, taking off her sash and tying it over the shirt. “And now I shall be the prettiest princess at the ball!” She spun around dramatically. “Thank you, Varric!”

“You definitely will be,” Henry agreed with her. “Thank you, Varric.” He eyed the shirt and then hunched his shoulders slightly. “I’ll try it on later.” 

“We can boot the guys for a few minutes while you guys get dressed, if you want,” Becky pointed out. “I can go with them, even.”

“Nah. I’m good,” Henry shook his head. “I’ll save it for tomorrow to show off.” 

“Supper’s ready and honestly I want Josephine in and out as fast as is polite,” Auralee sighed as she carried the pot of seasoned meat to the table then gave Varric a stiff smile. “Hey.” 

Becky remembered she was supposed to be setting the table and hurried to do that. “Drink, Varric? Solas? Everyone? Should we wait for drinks until-”

There was a knock on the door. Everyone froze like children with their hand in the cookie jar. Becky quickly touched her nose. “Naw.”

“Damn it,” Henry grumbled and put aside his knitting and stood up and reluctantly shuffled to the door. He paused and breathed in and out before fixing a friendly smile on his face, then dropped it with a whispered, “Too much effort.” 

He opened the door. “Hello.” 

“Good evening, Serrah Henry,” Josephine said brightly.

Henry fixed his eyes to her left and opened the door wide enough for her to come in. She walked in with a slight flash of confusion. She was carrying a pretty little reed basket full of paper wrapped squares. 

Varric and Solas stood in greeting, because manners. 

“Good evening, Ruffles,” Varric greeted with a nod.

“Ambassador Montilyet,” Solas ducked his head slightly with a polite smile.

“Josephine. Just in time,” Auralee said as she arranged the pot and placed a stack of plates on the table. “Food just finished.”

“Hi,” Becky waved nervously.

“Miss Becky.” Josephine gave her a smile and then after a barely noticeable pause extended the basket towards her. “Thank you for having me in your home.” 

Becky took the basket with a smile. “Thank you for coming.” She looked in the basket. “Oh, is this- Yes! Soap! Thank you! These are lovely.”

She grinned and started sniffing the soap like an absolute heathen and handed one over to Henry when he squinted curiously into the basket. He sniffed it like an absolute heathen too.

“What is that, do you think? It’s very nice,” Becky said.

He did an odd thing where he pressed it up against his nose and then opened his mouth and breathed in through his mouth and nose at the same time. After a moment he licked the top of his mouth. “Elfroot and… rose.” 

“Oh. Yes.” Josephine looked a bit disturbed. “It is said to do wonders for one’s complexion.”

“Elfroot to deal with the micro infections of acne and rose to relax,” Henry nodded absently. “Though hyssop or oregano would be better for preventing breakouts.” 

“Please don’t nerd over the soap,” Auralee laughed quietly before turning back to Josephine. “The soap is appreciated, thank you. Soap works wonders.” 

Josephine smiled brightly. “Indeed it does.” She then glanced around the room taking in everything. “Are you all comfortably situated here? Is there anything I can get for you?” 

“That’s business, Josephine,” Auralee huffed in amusement then clapped her hands together. “Supper’s ready, everyone dig in.” 

Everyone paused a bit uncertainly so Becky led by example and went to get herself a plate. Auralee had made tacos! “Like this,” she directed at Varric, who was watching, and began fixing herself a pair of tacos. 

Varric and Solas caught on quickly, but Josephine looked uncertain as she loaded her tortillas with the fillings. She paused and glanced around and Becky would bet she was looking for silverware. There wasn’t any silverware. They were tacos. 

Henry had tucked himself in the corner closest to the fire to sit in, cross legged on the floor and sitting on his hands. 

“Henry? Waiting for the stampede to be over?” Auralee asked as she fixed a plate.

He nodded silently, and once she had moved away from the table to take a seat on the bed in between Solas and Varric, he awkwardly unfolded himself from the corner and moved stiffly to the table to begin creating his own tacos. Once his plate was fixed, he paused uncertainly, glancing between the table and the corner. 

“You can sit wherever you like,” Becky said with a smile.

Henry went back to the corner and sat on the floor, balancing his plate on his legs and picking up a taco and taking a bite. 

Josephine had claimed one of the only two chairs and was looking uncertainly at the plate in her hands.

“They’re tacos,” Becky informed her. “You wrap them up in the tortilla so your hands don’t get too dirty, but they will anyway.”

“It’s a decent idea,” Varric huffed and mimicked Auralee as she folded hers like a burrito. 

Solas had figured out how to eat his taco without getting his fingers dirty, because of course he had. “It is delicious.” 

Varric hummed in agreement and Josephine set her features into a determined expression before carefully folding her taco. She made it in two bites before the whole thing fell apart and she was looking a little distressed. Henry's had fallen apart as he had overstuffed it and he was now picking the filling up off of his plate with his fingers and eating it.

Auralee seemed to take pity on her and produced a spoon.

"Oh. Thank you," Josephine said in relief and accepted the spoon and took a bite of meat, chewing and swallowing like a lady before asking. "It is quite good. What is it?"

“Nug tacos!” Becky said, taking a happy bite.

Josephine’s face paled slightly and Varric paused before he took his next bite before shrugging and going for it. 

Auralee smiled, a little smugly. “Traditionally the dish is done with beef or chicken.” 

"Or fish," Henry added. He had started rocking slightly.

"Fish was adapted for…” Auralee frowned in uncertainty. “Vegetarians? right?” 

"Fish isn't vegetarian. Vegetarians use beans. I think you mean Catholics," Henry shook his head. "For their fast."

“Ahh,” Auralee huffed and allowed her and Varric's arms to bump. “This is why I would never make it as a vegetarian.”

“Catholic?” Josephine asked in curiosity, delicately wiping her mouth with a napkin she produced from her sleeve. 

"A religious Group from home. They have the best aesthetic and the weirdest religious laws," Henry supplied. "Big hats, shiny buildings, and ritually consuming their god weekly. Ravens would be Catholic."

“They’re not well known here,” Auralee said quickly, casting Henry a sharp look. “You would not have heard of them.”

“Oh.” Josephine was practically vibrating with questions but she seemed to honestly be making an effort not to exceed the boundaries Auralee had set. 

"You said 'ritually.' Is it an effigy or a sacrifice?" Solas directed at Henry.

"Bread and wine blessed by the holy man. Bread is the body, wine is the blood." Henry laughed and flapped his hand. "I'm apparently unable to consume a god so I must content myself with the sun."

Josephine’s eyes got wide and Varric made a move with his hand like he was reaching into his shirt for something but Auralee caught his hand, pulling it down to their side and held it, earning a raised eyebrow from Varric. “It’s symbolic,” Auralee said, cutting off Solas’ question before he could voice it, shaking her head at him. “You don’t actually consume… ugh, Henry why?”

"Huh?" Henry glanced at her in confusion. 

Becky just watched them all, amused, finishing her tacos and goin to make another.

Auralee shook her head, then focused on Josephine. “When do you expect Taashath back, Josephine?” She said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Oh. About a week unless she grows distracted again. Though her distractions do tend to aid the Inquisition greatly," Josephine hesitantly added, "She might return sooner once… news reaches her." 

“Ahh,” Auralee winced slightly, and looked down at her plate.

“I would hope to assure you I was unaware of the actions taken against-“ Josephine started urgently but Auralee cut her off with a wan smile. 

“Business, Josephine.” 

Josephine sighed and nodded. “Of course.” She took another bite of the taco, before turning and smiling at Henry. “Do you have any interests or hobbies other than knitting, Serrah Henry?”

“Lots,” Henry shrugged. “I’m a nerd.” 

Becky’s main hobby was reading, which wouldn’t work to say, since they all thought she was illiterate. Her second hobby of writing faced the same issue. “I like to draw. And cook. I like making up stories, singing, and massage.”

“Stories?” Varric asked in sudden interest, and Becky was amused to see that neither he nor Auralee apparently noticed that they were still holding hands. “What kind of stories are you interested in, Wifey?”

Becky lit up. ”Adventure, romance, children's stories, myths, religions…” She realized that she didn’t know any of the stories in Thedas. “We take turns making up elaborate stories, and sometimes join together on them. That’s one of the reasons we needed to develop our own writing, to track our stories.”

Henry’s eyes suddenly widened and he let out a distressed noise. “They’re all gone! I can’t- I can’t ever finish them or- they’re gone!” He shoved his plate aside and stood up, scratching at his head, messing the braids she had put in. “I can’t- I can’t redo it- they’re gone- I can’t-” His breath was coming faster as he started crying. “I lost them!”

“Ah crap!” Auralee stood and went over to him. “Hey, you listed NFF right?”

“It was you! You were supposed to- No one else can- They’re gone!” He gasped out, crouching down in the other corner of the cabin and covering his head with his hands as he sucked in frantic breaths. 

Auralee winced and looked over and Becky for help then turned apologetically to Josephine. “Um, I think we need to call tonight short.”

Josephine looked with concerned uncertainty between Auralee and Henry. “Oh, of course… is... he alright?” 

“He will be,” Becky said, wiping her hands quickly. “Panic attack. He just needs some time and quiet to calm down and feel safe again.”

Auralee shook her head and stepped back to let Becky comfort him and then walked over to Josephine. “You see now, Josephine, why I am cautious? His state can shift unexpectedly. Do you really wish to expose him to your nobles?” She asked pointedly.

“Perhaps a lecture at a later time,” Solas said quietly. “Dinner was excellent. I will give you all your space.” 

Becky sat by Henry and started breathing slowly, loud enough to be heard, talking quietly to him. “You are safe. You are not in trouble. You are safe. Everything is okay.”

Auralee nodded and ran a hand over her face. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” She gave Solas a grateful smile. “Thank you.” 

Becky focused on talking Henry into breathing while Auralee showed them out. She half hoped he would abruptly snap out of it when they left, that it had been a ploy to get them out of the cabin with Josephine understanding a little better why Auralee tried to keep her away, but though he did relax a little when they left, he stayed curled up and counting his breathing through tears. 

Becky kept with him, talking him through it. Breathing louder if he got stuck.

Auralee sighed and picked up the bottle of cider Solas brought and reached for a mug. “Well that went… well.”

Becky huffed a laugh. It really had. Everyone had been polite, and Josie had been made to see that they were all weird as shit and best not paraded in front of anyone. It was exhausting, but for the best. Hopefully.

She got a blanket, and brought it to wrap around Henry, helping him up and into bed. “Come on, babe, still safe, time to get more comfortable.”

A gagging then splashing sound made her turn her attention from Henry to find Auralee wiping cider from her chin and there was a spray on the floor. “That’s... disgusting.”

“Is it?” Becky said, keeping her tone soothing, covering Henry up with another blanket. “I quite liked it.”

Auralee pulled a face then sniffed the remainder in the mug, wrinkling her nose. “Smells like it's gone bad.” 

Becky grinned. “Fermented, yeah. It’s alcohol. Apples are weird to grow, until very recently, they were mostly for alcohol, not often good for eating.”

Auralee grimaced and set the mug on the table, before grabbing a rag, bending to clean up the mess she made. “Well, there went my perfect record.” 

“Eh. Pretend it was mouthwash,” Becky shrugged. “Or apple extract. You didn’t mean to drink it. Did you swallow?” She paused. “Unless that was insensitive, I know it can be a huge problem.”

Auralee smiled at her then glanced at Henry and it turned sad. “I’m half tempted to make a joke about swallowing just to get his reaction.” 

Becky tisked. “Spitting Solas’ offering.”

Henry didn’t react. He would be sad that he had missed out on the joke later.

  
  
  
  
  


Henry had fallen asleep after he had stopped crying, but had woken up in the middle of the night after dreams of being pulled into the darkness at the bottom of a lake. He hadn’t had that dream in years. Not since before his meds. Gods, he missed them. 

Henry eased out of bed, and when Becky woke up, gave her a hopefully reassuring smile and a wave. She went back to sleep and he moved as quietly as he could to the little table with all of their stuff. There were a few sheets of paper and a box of little sticks of drawing charcoal, a gift left on their porch a few days ago. He took them and then wrapped up in his cape and Becky’s cape too. She wouldn’t mind. A hat over his ears to keep from getting an ear infection, and then he shuffled quietly to the door and let himself out quickly to keep the cold air from waking them up.

He had lost his stories. Again. How many stories had he lost? Shredded or burned in front of him, taken away as punishment… and now he had lost more. Stories he had thought were finally safe, were his. Gone. He could never see them again. He scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand and sat down on the porch. 

He had cried over his kids and partner and had accepted that they were fine. They were safe on Earth and would be okay without him.

But his stories… there was no one to finish them. No one to check on his readers with depression, to make sure they were okay. His stories were… halted. Gone. Again.

He needed to make something. He couldn’t see much, but the light of the breach and the moons cast enough light for him to see the paper as he spread it out on the porch and knelt over it. Solas’ cabin was a smudge of shadows with other shadows smudged behind it. It was pretty, in a blurry, unfocused way. Henry started dragging the charcoal over the paper, smudging it with his fingers as he started to recreate the scene he could half see. There was a large, pale, blank space to the left of the paper where the light made the snow gleam. It looked unbalanced, but that was reality. 

A hulking, blurry shadow moved into the snowy space and oh! That was perfect! Drew the focus to it!

“Stay right there!” Henry said excitedly. “Please! I’m drawing and you’re perfect right there!” 

The figure paused and then held still and Henry worked quickly to rub the large shadow into the gleaming space, using his thumb to drag out a shadow beneath the form. A few more touches and- 

“There! Done. Thank you. Do you want to see?” He offered the impromptu model.

The person came closer, and Henry felt an abrupt spike of panic when they drew close enough for him to see a red, hulking shape. Cullen. He drew back, leaving the drawing as he put space between him and the Templar. His stomach dropped as Cullen picked up the paper. What if he didn’t like it and crumpled it? What if he took it away? Or tore it or-

“It… is pretty? What is it?” Cullen asked softly.

“It’s…” Henry gestured cautiously to the area in front of him. “What I can see.” 

Cullen was quiet for a moment and then asked. “If I squint, I can match the scene, but… is that truly all you can see? I barely look human.”

“Yeah. I… I’m pretty blind,” Henry said uncertainly. “I… I didn’t know it was you out there. Sorry to bother you.” 

“Oh,” He said quietly, suddenly sounding just as uncertain, “It… was no bother. How… how have you- all of you been?” 

Henry would very much like to run away but Cullen still had his drawing. “Alright? Busy… um. The tavern. And… stuff.” That was a horrible, lame answer but it was cold and Cullen was… less interesting in real life due to ‘big, looming’ and stuff. Less interesting, more panic inducing, and he still had the drawing. 

“Yes, um, I would imagine so.” He sounded as awkward as Henry felt. He shifted his weight and Henry tensed warily. Was it an ‘awkward’ weight shift or a ‘preparing to move’ weight shift? He couldn't see the guy’s expression. “I… um-“ 

His arm suddenly shot out towards him and Henry flinched back on reflex, lifting a hand to cover his head and inhaling sharply to brace himself… 

Nothing happened. After a second, Henry made himself lower his hand and stand straight. Nothing happened. “S-sorry.” 

“Maker, I-“ Cullen’s voice sounded horrified, “I wasn’t-“ his hand was still out, frozen in place, and Henry saw the white blur of his drawing in his hand. 

Henry cautiously reached out and took it, then stepped back, feeling slightly better now that he had his drawing back. “Sorry. I just. Some… memories stick with you, you know?” 

“Unfortunately.” Cullen sighed heavily. “I… apologize for startling you. Thank you for showing me your drawing.” He backed up a step.

“Thanks for, uh. Modelling.” Henry said lamely. 

Cullen paused for a second but then continued on, his form disappearing down the stairs. Henry let out a shaky breath and then breathed in slower. He was fine. The drawing was fine.

He was very cold. 

He slipped back inside and put the drawing on the table, hung up the capes and his hat, and then carefully slipped back into bed, careful not to touch Becky with his cold feet. 

He was woken up much later by Becky gently massaging his scalp, talking to him. Something about - oh, she was singing the bucket song again. He laughed sleepily, and then groaned when he moved and realized his arm was asleep. Wait. Why was she up first? 

“Fire?” He mumbled.

“Only in my pants,” Becky patted his head. “Apparently you were tired. You’re a delinquent like me, sleeping in past sunrise. For shame.”

Oh, right. He had gotten up in the middle of the night. He pushed himself to sitting to finish waking up. “Auralee leave already?” Shoot, he should have just gone back to bed after waking up. She had probably been late since he hadn’t woken her up. 

“Yeah,” Becky said, laying down and watching him. “Rasa came and got her, no fuss. She wasn’t late because her alarm clock slept in.”

“At least you called me a clock and not a cock.” Henry rubbed his face and went to find water. “What are we doing today?”

“Same thing we do every day, Pinky,” Becky sighed. “Go to the tavern and wash something. Maybe check out the upstairs?”

“Right. We have a business now. That sucks. We should totally hire more people and give everyone, including us, days off.” Wash face, teeth, and find clothes.

“Emma and Damon version, or like Fen?” Becky grinned.

“I am totally down to run around as a wolf, lemme know if you find a witch willing to curse me into canine form.” Henry joked lamely. 

“Same,” Becky nodded. “Hopefully we can snag the tavern in Skyhold, too. We could make it so awesome.”

“We really, really could.” Henry agreed. “Or at least sanitary.” 

“Odd concept ‘cleanliness.’ There’s breakfast!” Becky gestured. “Our Queen has provided.”

“I need to like… buy her a tree or something.” Henry mused as he moved to the table to eat. “She’d appreciate that more than a thank you card.” 

“Some kind of fruit tree. For our kitchen garden at Skyhold.”

“Absolutely!” Henry said around a mouthful of rice pudding, his favorite breakfast, second only to cold pizza. “I bet she could yell at Cullen and get him to give it to us too. She probably has him saying ‘yes ma’am’ to her.” 

“Probably,” Becky agreed. “And we can just march our happy asses in and claim it when we get there. We run this one. They owe us the Inquisition Tavern, not just the Haven one. Auralee’s worth that.”

“Auralee’s worth the whole damn fortress.” Henry said in agreement. “I’d totally arm wrestle Solas for it.” 

“I would like to see that,” Becky said, eying Henry’s arms. “Very much.”

Henry blushed in a pleased sort of way. “You’d probably like to see me lose an arm wrestling match to Bull.” 

“Mm..” Becky drifted off in thought. “Yeah.”

“If he shows up at the tavern I’ll ask him.” Henry offered.

“Thanks, babe!” Becky got a drink of water. “We should head over as soon as you’re done. I always feel guilty not working while she’s working.”

“Yeah, me too.” Henry agreed with another guilty twinge at his midnight art spree. Really should have just gone back to bed. “I’m done.” He said, and then shoveled three more spoonfuls of rice pudding into his mouth in quick succession. 

Becky squinted at him. “She would want you to really eat.”

“I am.” He said, shoveled one more bite and then tilted the empty bowl towards her. Yay for big mouth capacity. Heh. 

Becky laughed, opened the door, and bowed. “After you, dear ser.”

Henry sketched an awkward bow, stepped past her, and ran right into the door frame which totally jumped into his way. 

Becky snorted and tried not to laugh too much. “I suppose after me, then.”

She held out her arm to him and he took it gratefully and ignored the probable bruise on his shoulder as she led him out of the cabin. It was cold outside. “Why is it so cold? Why can’t Haven be in a nice swamp with fog and moss and warmth?”

“Because then people might want to come here, and Andraste would have been found a lot faster,” Said Becky. Adding quietly,”And then apparently blown up a few years later because people like symbolism.”

“The sin of symbolism is simply… uh…” Henry ran out of alliteration. 

Becky screwed up her face, trying to think of something. “Sss.. Silly?”

“You complete me.” Henry said earnestly. 

Becky made a big smacking kiss sound in his direction.

They got to the tavern, and Varric was there, sitting in his chair in a strangely empty kitchen. “Wifey. Needles.” He greeted though his tone was concerned. “How you doing, Needles?” 

“Better.” Henry gave him an embarrassed smile. “Sorry about… freaking out last night.” 

“Ah, forget about it. Ruffle’s face was worth it,” Varric chuckled, immediately turning the tone light. “By the way,” Varric moved his arm slowly and raised a bag in front of him. “I believe this was your suggestion.”

Henry took the bag and, because why not, sniffed it. “Coffee?” He asked incredulously. How had Varric gotten coffee so quickly? “Sweet monkey shit she might hug you for this.” 

“Yeah, no.” Varric sounded slightly uncomfortable by that, “she’s been… well not exactly avoiding, more… busy this morning.”

Ah. yeah…

Becky made a soft humming noise in her throat.

“Where is she, anyway?” Henry squinted around the nearly empty kitchen. 

“Something about treasures upstairs.” Varric huffed. “She and Rasa have been up there all morning. Finn and a few other kids have been running buckets in and out of the kitchen.”

“Oooh. Into the unknown.” Henry glanced up. “I can’t cook up to her standards so I should probably go see if I can scrub or something.” 

“It’s supposed to be the Week’s end.” Varric said. “Taverns closed for the Chant.”

“Already?” Henry blinked. That was fast. “Have I been missing days? Of course I’m missing days. Ugh. I’m gonna go up before someone tries to drag me to church again.” He grumbled. 

“Yeah, that probably won’t happen again any time soon.” Varric reassured with a small chuckle. “Curly’s been sending away any of Ruffle’s or the Nightingale’s people that get too close since the poisoning.”

“Told you she had him whipped already.” Henry directed at Becky, though that was weird to think about since he had run into the guy in the middle of the night right in front of their cabin. 

Becky snorted. “I’m glad. Good to know one of them cares.”

“Cares is probably too strong a word.” Henry muttered. Great characters, he didn't trust them an inch. Subject change. “Should I go tell Auralee Varric got her coffee? Or should I start brewing it and see how long before she smells it?” 

“B. Absolutely,” Becky said, sounding entirely amused. “Or let Varric bring her a cup when it’s done if she doesn’t notice.”

“Sweet. Where’s that mortar and pestle?” Henry said gleefully.

Varric eased over back to his chair. “You make it sound like you’re luring in a hound… and I’m not sure I’m comforted by the image.”

“She thinks hunting with hounds isn’t sporting.” Henry informed him as he started crushing down some coffee beans. 

“Because that’s not ominous at all.” Varric muttered under his breath.

Becky busied herself setting water to boil, (there was already a big one on but Auralee probably had plans for that one) and pulling down mugs. “Anyone else having coffee? I don’t like it.”

“It’s too bitter for me. Too many tannins.” Henry grimaced. “Varric?”

“Ohh no.” Varric drew out the words. “Last cup I tried nearly melted the spoon.” 

“So maybe don’t grind much,” Becky moved to watch Henry. “If it’s just for one.”

“If I can get my hands on some chocolate I would totally make mochas.” Henry mused as he felt along the shelves for the stack of cheesecloth that was up there somewhere. He found it and tore off a little square to make an impromptu coffee filter. 

“And you say you aren’t noble born.” Varric tisked playfully. 

“Nobles are known for their coffee making skills?” Becky asked in an equally amused tone.

“Nobles aren’t known for much of anything besides being born lucky and abusing the people who live under them because of a corrupt system based on chance and money.” Henry shrugged and set the cup near the fire. Becky would have to pour it because he would probably accidentally stick his hand in the pot without his glasses.

“Most,” Varric agreed, “but there are some that worked their way up through… Mostly honest means.” 

Becky poured water over the mug, careful not to spill, and Henry stuck his tongue out at the bitter scent that wafted up.

“Again, mostly through chance, accidents of birth, and a healthy dose of knowing how to work the system.” Henry agreed. Sort of. “You won’t see an elf as a noble because the nobles won’t let that happen, you won’t see someone who didn’t have a bit of sway or coin to spend that helped them work their way up. The whole system is unbalanced in favor of rich humans. Even the dwarves that make it up into the noble class, it’s because of their connections to the lyrium and mineral trade and the humans just tolerate them up there to line their own pockets.” He paused and grimaced. “But I probably should not be ranting about classism and systemic racism here.” 

“No, you really shouldn’t.” Auralee’s sigh came from the door. “But, hey, a lot of things are as they shouldn’t be so who am I to complain? Good morning.”

“Morning!” Henry aimed in her direction sheepishly. “Varric got you something.” He pointed at the cup. 

“Needles!” Varric said in a ‘how dare you’ tone. 

“I was found under a rock and thus I cannot lie.” He said unrepentantly. 

Auralee was quiet for a moment and Henry could just picture her face changing to awed disbelief at the smell of coffee hit her. “Nuh-Uh! Coffee?! You got me coffee?” 

“He did get you coffee.” Henry said smugly. Also, he now would bet the random things that had been showing up on the porch might have been from Varric. 

He really wished he could see her face right now, but the sudden awkward silence was telling enough. She was probably doing that thing where she froze and just looked between the coffee and Varric as she tried to figure out a correct response other than her first thought which was probably something along the lines of a flailing ‘crap, why?’

“You’ll probably have to fix it up.” Henry finally interjected into the silence. “I only know how to brew redneck coffee.” 

“Uh… yeah, yes. I can-“ she took a breath and it sounded a little frustrated. “Thank you… Varric.”

“I had a few bags, but I never got a taste for the sh- stuff.” Varric said in a ‘no big deal’ tone. “Needles said you drank it so…” he trailed off.

Auralee mumbled out an awkward ‘thanks’ and this was almost too painful. “Um…” Auralee started in that ‘I don’t know what to do’ tone. “You… uh, don’t like coffee?” 

“Not really. It’s… bitter.” Varric answered just as awkwardly.

Henry agreed with that wholeheartedly. He didn’t know if he should voice that or not right now, it was awkward. 

“Did you try it with sugar? Or cream, uh, milk?” Her voice was a little more sure now. Nothing like the challenge of changing people’s mind over her beloved beverage to help get over her initial awkwardness. 

“I… didn’t.” Oh gods, this was painfully awkward and by Becky’s repressed shaking behind him, he was pretty certain she agreed.

“You can’t really say you don’t like coffee until you’ve tried it every way.” Auralee sounded much more confident. Yay for her passion for coffee!

Auralee moved around them to get to the coffee and presumably doctored it with sugar and milk before pouring some into a second mug. “Um… you want to try it now?” And we were back to awkwardness. This girl was hopeless. Though Henry-blushes-and-stutters-around-pretty-people was the last person to be thinking that. One perk of not having glasses is he had to guess how pretty a person was unless they smushed their face up close to his. Becky was very pretty. 

“Eh, why not?” Varric said casually and there was another awkward silence as Varric tasted it. “Huh. That’s not bad.”

“The cream makes it less bitter. The fat binds with the tannins. Makes it consumable for us lesser mortals.” Henry said absently as he cast about for anything to do rather than stand here and witness Varric and Auralee’s awkwardness. 

“Uh… tannins?” Varric asked warily. 

“A chemical found in coffee, black tea, red wine, and oaks. It has a bitter taste and when condensed is used to tan leather.” Henry informed him happily. “I’m tannin sensitive, so I can taste it even in small amounts, so I avoid tannin heavy things because it tastes bad.”

Auralee sighed. “Henry… you can’t just- it’s harmless, Varric.” There was a gulping sound like she was draining the coffee down. 

"It's not harmless," Henry protested. "If can cause intestinal-"

Auralee spoke quickly, cutting him off. “I found a tub upstairs. There’s baths ready for y’all. Josephine’s soap. The honey oat smells amazing.”

“A bath?” Becky perked right up. “You’re my favorite. What do we need to do? How can we help?”

“Nothing, water’s done boiling. I brought the soap over this morning and I went ahead and bought you two some extra clothes. Seggrit really is a ripoff.” 

How long had he slept in?! “Thank you, beloved sister of mine. You have my loyalty for the rest of my life.” He said earnestly.

Auralee just huffed and went over to the stove, and Becky looked dreamily up. “Who’s going first?”

“I’ll be in and out in maybe ten minutes.” Henry said. “Then you can have it as long as you want.” 

“Alright! Need help? You scrub, I’ll pour?” Becky grinned.

“Sure! Just be warned I’m terrified of water and might need rescuing if I trip and about kill myself.” Henry warned. Because that had happened before. 

Auralee shook her head and picked the pot of water off the stove with some rags. “It’s just a foot of water.” 

“You can drown someone with a glass of water.” Henry retorted, because that was a thing that could happen!

Auralee rolled her eyes and headed for the door with the pot. “Can? Yes. Likely? No.” 

“I got you, babe. Remember, I used to bathe people as part of my job,” Becky gave two thumbs up. “I’m a professional.”

Henry gave her a smile and headed for the door to head upstairs. The layout of the tavern stayed pretty much the same, which would help a normal person who could remember how long their steps were. Sure, he knew the layout, but not well enough to keep from running into the door jam. Again. 

“Ow.”

“Oh, Henry,” Becky sighed, offering him an arm. “Shall we? There’s a bathtub upstairs, Oh Henry, Oh Henry. There’s a bathtub upstairs, Oh Henry, let’s wash.”

“We need to find soap, dear Liza, dear Liza…” He trailed off to laugh. He loved that joke. He heard Auralee sigh ahead of them. 

Bathing in Thedas wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. Better than the cold sponge baths they’d been doing, very similar to the time the septic tank had kept backing up and he had spent several months taking baths out of a bucket to keep from using too much water. 

“You should probably just sit in the tub,” Becky said. “Then you can’t fall as much. I mean, you’ll manage, but it’ll be less.” She tested the water temperature in a bucket. “Did you ever coat yourself in soap and slide around the tub when you were a kid?”

“No… that sounds mildly terrifying. I would have ended up braining myself on the taps.” He admitted as he undressed and felt around for the edge of the tub.

“Yeah, for sure,” Becky agreed, taking off her shirt to keep it dry, but keeping her dress on. “Hurt like a bitch, but it was still fun. My kids do it sometimes.”

“I was going to get mine a slip’n’slide. They were too big to lay down flat in the tub for that kind of thing.” He said and then tried to focus on getting into the tub without killing himself. 

Becky offered him a hand. “I had one of those when I was a kid. Got a hell of a scratch on my ribs once, on one of the metal stakes.”

“Mine probably would have too. My poor oldest child inherited my grace.” It kind of hurt to talk about them, but in a goodish way. Like yoga before his knee had gone out. 

“Alright. How do you want me to get you wet, dearest?” Becky asked sweetly, picking up a bucket. “You want it slow or all in one rush? Or just with the cloth dipped?”

He snerked. “Fast is best.” 

“I always think so, too,” She raised the bucket over his head. “Hold on tight!”

He did. He hated water. Except rain. Rain was nice. Baths, not so much. 

Becky didn’t actually just dump it. She carefully poured over his hair, trying to keep it off his face, before curving around to be sure to get his chest. Then she handed him a wet cloth and the soap. “Scrub a dub dub, don’t slip in the tub. I’m going to sit over here and pretend I’m not ogling your shoulders. Lemme know if you need me.”

“Need me to flex?” Henry joked, and then felt his face heat up and he focused on scrubbing soap on because he was terrible at flirting. 

“You do that plenty while you scrub, I’m good. You’re gorgeous. She says respectfully.”

Henry grinned, and blushed, because that was what he did. He did end up needing her help as he couldn’t actually reach the back of his shoulders and there wasn’t his sponge stuck to the wall like he had at home. 

Becky quietly scrubbed his back and rinsed him off with a wistful sigh. There was a bit more excitement trying to get him out of the tub, it was slick and he was flustered. The ensuing thumps, bangs, and cursing might have been concerning, except it was accompanied with cackling from them both. Eventually they had him out, with minimal bruising, and wrapped in a bath sheet.

“Fuck, it’s cold.” Henry complained as he scrubbed at his skin with the sheet as fast as he could so he could start wrangling himself into the clothes Auralee had bought. He would help wash their old stuff once he was dry. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind it being warmer,” Becky started stripping for her turn. “Though I don’t think that wish will work out since we’re going further into the fucking mountains after this.”

“Ugh.” Henry complained and started wiggling into pants, which stuck to his skin. “Why couldn’t DA be based in like… Antiva or Riviani or somewhere warm?” 

“It should be. I think DA4 is going to be, but I don’t know if I want to be in the middle of whatever that will be.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Henry started yanking the shirt on, getting it tangled in his hair because of course he did. “I-” He yanked again. “Will put up with-” Another yank, oh, there was an arm hole. “The mountains.” 

“You need help with that?”

“No.” Another yank. He sighed in defeat. Getting dressed while damp was impossible. “Yes?” 

Becky walked over and gently tugged and guided his shirt into the correct position, before finger combing his hair unto place. “There. Perfect.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her and debated if trying to kiss her cheek would end up in bloody noses. Or chipped teeth… he and his partner both had chipped teeth from that… best not. 

“Do you think you can pour a bucket of water on me?”

“Sure!” He could do that. 

She climbed into the tub and waited and he picked up a bucket of warm water and carefully squinted to judge distance and poured it over her head, nowhere near as neatly as she had, but she was a professional and he was a blind klutz.

“Thank you! I’ll need help with my back, too.”

“On it like sprinkles on a cupcake,” He said brightly.

He managed to help her with her bath without injury, and then left her soaking in all of the hot water they had left while he went to try and dry and warm up. Auralee and Varric were staring at each other silently when he came down, but Auralee jumped up with a mumbled… something and raced up the stairs when he poked his head into the kitchen. And Varric just grunted a ‘hey’ and started reading some of his letters. 

Henry was holding his hair near the stove to try and dry it out before he froze to death when the back door opened and let in a gust of cold air. “For fuck’s sake close the door! You’re gonna give me hypothermia!” He snapped as it felt like the cold air stabbed him like that time he had tripped and fallen onto his mom’s pin cushion and had ended up with dozens of pins stuck in his shins. Not pleasant.

“Hypothermia?” Solas’s voice came as soon as the door closed with the exact same pronunciation he had, which sounded hilarious coming from him. The Dread Wolf butchering a southern accent. 

“When you get so cold your core temperature drops and you can die. In layman’s terms: freezing to death. Sorry for cussin’ at ya.” Henry winced when he noticed Rasa standing behind Solas in a rigid, tense blur. “Didn’t mean to shout. S’just… cold.”

Solas’ blur moved but only the top half which meant he probably cocked his head. “Would it not be easier to simply say one froze rather than saying ‘hypothermia?’” The accent was still soo weird coming from him. 

“Hypothermia ain’t always fatal. You can warm ‘em back up if you find ‘em fast enough. ‘Freezing to death’ ain't always accurate.” Henry shrugged, words were useful. “Hyperthermia, which is overheating, has the same significance. Like choking and stranglin’. Strangling is asphyxiation from outside pressure like hands or a rope, while choking is asphyxiation from an internal obstruction like food or an object in the trachea.” 

There was an awkward pause then a hesitant question from Varric. “Trachea?” 

“The air pipe.” Henry pointed at his trachea. “The food pipe is the esophagus. They’re awfully close together. Bad design.”

“Also your filter, or lack thereof.” Came Auralee’s voice and he looked over to see her and Becky coming in carrying something between them. 

Henry paused and felt his face heat up. “Ah. Yeah. Um… did you… need something?”

“Ah, yes.” Solas moved over to the center table and set something down. “You claimed me as your teacher when speaking with the Lady Vivienne. I thought we should perhaps begin.”

Oh. “I’m sorry.” So his lack of filter had obligated Solas to help him. Lovely. 

“No apology is needed. You have proven to be… fascinating. I look forward to the task.” 

“You pick his brain? Noo.” Auralee said in the sarcastic tone that meant she was probably rolling her eyes at them. ”Come help me with this.” 

Becky smirked. “Put it right there.” She pointed vaguely in the direction of Varric.

Henry grabbed the table, a little card table by the feel of it, and dragged it to Varric’s corner of the kitchen.

“There. You have space for your papers now.” Becky announced cheerfully in Varric’s direction.

Auralee’s hand went to her face. “Ah.”

Henry finally connected the placement of the table and Varric hanging out in the kitchen. “Oh! That’s a great idea, Becky. It’s brutal out there.” 

Becky went to find a snack while singing, ”Get a little closer.”

“Guys…” Auralee groaned tiredly. “Space.” 

“Anyway!” Henry said brightly as he moved to the table Solas was at, fully willing to change the subject. “School? Yeah? Hit me with those books. What’s on the plan?”

Henry could practically feel Solas’ bewildered look before a heavy book was slid in front of him. He pushed his face close enough to see and sounded out the title. “The Advanced Theories of Mathematics. Oooh!”

“Really, Advanced mathematics, Chuckles? That’s what you want to start them on?” Varric sighed and there was a crumpling sound of paper, probably a junk letter. “They can’t even read properly yet.” 

Solas said something along the lines of ‘best way to learn where to begin’ as Henry flipped the book open and frowned at the collection of symbols he didn’t recognize. “Hey, write down the numbers one through ten for me, would you? You didn’t teach us those. I’ll need the different symbols of equations too, the addition sign and stuff.”

Auralee sighed and Henry heard a thunk behind him. He gave her an apologetic glance because he was probably saying too much but… Math!

Becky came over to watch. “Can I sit in?”

“Of course.” Solas agreed and quickly wrote down a series of symbols, and then just like he had with reading, pointed to each one and listed off the numbers so Henry and Becky could write the numerals they were used to under them. He went through the basic symbols, plus sign, subtraction, etc, and then stepped back as Henry started flipping through the pages of the math book.

Long division… percentages… a bit of algebra one equations… pythagorean theory… the golden ratio... a bit of low level geometry and trig… He paused when he hit the back of the book and looked at Solas in confusion as he slid it to Becky. “Is that it?” 

Becky giggled. “First Auralee’s spitting, and now you’re asking if that’s it. A guy could get a complex.’

Henry covered his mouth as he snort-giggled at the same time Auralee broke into a coughing fit..

Solas sounded amused. “That is the most advanced book on mathematics I could procure. It is one of Lady Vivienne’s from the university in Orlais. She claims it holds the most recent discoveries of the most advanced minds.” He paused and Henry didn't have to be able to see his face to know he was smirking. “She also said not to be disheartened if we could not understand its contents.” 

“Don’t be too disheartened, Henry,” Becky said. “With effort and time, you, too, can be as smart as a Chantry Scholar!”

“Dear gods.” Henry rubbed his eyes. “I learned all of that when I was like… fourteen. I’m going to die of shriveled brain disease.” 

Varric blinked. “Is that a thing?”

“I mean… there’s mad cow disease and alzhiemers and senility, but mostly the colloquial ‘use it or you lose it.’” Henry heard Auralee’s frustrated ‘really!?’ and clamped his mouth shut. Rambling. Right. 

“Dramatic Math Nerd Disease, is what he meant,” added Becky, helpfully.

Auralee made a dying whale noise.

“I take insult to that.” Henry gasped. “It would be Dramatic All Around General Nerd Disease, thank you very much.” 

Becky blew him a kiss. 

Henry blew one back at her and then turned back to Solas with a hopeful smile. “Anything else?” 

“Wait, we’re just going to skip past the fact that just a few weeks ago you couldn’t even read and now you say you know everything in that book?” Varric asked in disbelief. 

“What, you have to be able to read in Common to know things?” Becky raised her eyebrow.

“Generally, yeah.” Varric said in a baffled tone. “I mean, when it comes to math you definitely have to know what a number looks like.”

“That’s going off the misconception that Common is the only language that has a working concept of mathematics or the general world around it.” Auralee sighed and something was set down in front of Henry. “Eat, quesadilla.” 

“Mathematics are a universal constant.” Henry blew a raspberry at Varric, because Auralee was right.

“But the-“ Varric started but something dropped on the table in front of him. 

“How many?” Auralee sounded annoyed. 

“Uh, three.” Varric answered.

“Tres, trois, tan, three-” Her hand moved and Henry would bet she was signing ‘three’ in ASL. 

“The concept is the same no matter the language.” Solas said and Henry wasn’t the best at judging tones, but that was approval? Maybe?

Auralee’s hand gestured in Solas’ direction. “Exactly. And to be a mathematician you don’t have to know how to read. Just have an understanding of how things work.”

Henry took a bite of the quesadilla with a quickly signed ‘thanks’ in her direction. “Speaking of math, you might need to do supply stuff.”

“Yeah.” Auralee sighed after a second of silence. “Flissa was ordering about five bags too many of porridge oats.” Then after a second she added. “Figured that out without reading.” 

“I stand corrected.” Varric chuckled quietly as Auralee left the room. 

Henry finished the last bite of his quesadilla and then tried to pull a book off of the stack Solas was leaning on. He didn’t move his elbow and Henry tried not to pout. He missed books! “Leabhar, le do thoil?” He tried.

“I am not familiar with that language.” 

“I said, ‘book, please.’” 

“How many languages do you speak?” Solas asked, but finally moved his elbow.

“One and fragments.” Henry said as he opened up a book about the history of Ferelden. Ooh, this part he knew from the codex. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas: *pokes with stick* what else is in that head? *poke with stick*


	10. Chapter 10

Becky enjoyed the history lesson with Solas. Henry was off in his head, tapping and flapping, so she pretty much had Solas to herself. She busied her hands sectioning out dough balls for rolls, while Solas told her stories about Ferelden and Orlais, comparing the cultures, slipping in stories from the Fade. His voice was soothing, she could listen to him talk forever.

There was quite the crowd at lunch. Becky helped with the lunch rush, mostly bussing tables, but carrying out food when needed as well. She enjoyed it, for the most part. Her short term memory wasn’t very good, so if someone gave too many instructions at once, she struggled, but she enjoyed the people. Soldiers were a flirty lot, and she was very out of practice getting that type of attention.

She was very uncertain of how that type of thing might be seen, very uncertain about her general place in the Inquisition. Auralee was the Cook, which made her a type of goddess to the masses - good food was always a blessing. And Henry… Well, Henry was the Herald of Andraste’s Soul Mate. Which was… sure something. But Becky? She was the inconvenient spouse. She didn’t cook well enough (with Thedas tech) to wow the masses, she wasn’t brilliant and crafty like Henry. She was just… a comfort? She could be a comfort.

She would like some comfort, she thought wistfully, eyeing one of the older soldiers who had been flirting with her. But could she do that? She didn’t know enough of the culture. She knew that it was likely that rumors would come of it, and that was rarely positive. So she grinned, rolled her eyes, and laughed good naturedly at the flirting, smacking anyone who got handsey.

When the rush was over, she helped scrub dishes until her hands were raw, and her back ached. She thought about filling the tub for another soak, but the thought of boiling the water and hauling it up the stairs was far too terrible.

That evening, after Henry and Auralee were asleep, she couldn’t get comfortable, couldn’t settle her mind. “Well,” she shrugged to herself. “It is my turn.”

So she climbed out of bed and redressed, pausing to stretch a bit, trying to get her back to quit bitching quite so loudly. No one woke up to check, so she wrote a quick note saying she was going to the lake, slipped out of the house and headed down towards the gates. Likely it was stupid, but she really wanted to be near the water. It was frozen, but still beautiful.

She made her way to the docks, and no one stopped her. There were guards, but they just nodded as she passed. She picked her way carefully down the hill to the docks, settling with her legs over the edge.

It was so peaceful. During the day, Haven was so noisy; rowdy soldiers yelling, the clanging from weapons practice, and the blacksmith. At night, there was none of that. A few owls, some dropping snow, creaking branches, but otherwise it was lovely and quiet.

Her back started to hurt, so she scooted back and laid on the dock, watching the stars, which quickly turned into watching the Breach. It was weird. Pretty, but thinking about it too hard always gave her a headache. Layers of reality and tears between them were above her level of understanding.

She heard footsteps approaching, but didn’t want to move. “Hello, someone! Do you come in peace? I only tolerate peace on my dock.”

She heard Bull laughing behind her and grinned. “I come in peace. Decide to freeze to death tonight?”

She spread her arms. “Might as well, couldn’t think of anything better to do.”

He hummed and eased himself down to sit by her. “It is a nice night, I’m sure you can find something more pleasant to do.”

“Yeah,” She said carelessly and patted the dock next to her. “You should lay down, the sky is so big.”

“Eh.. pass. I don’t like my chances of being able to get back up again,” he shook his head.

“Knee or back?” Becky asked in concern, turning her head to look at him. He was so big, the light of the moons and the Breach making him easy to see even in the dark.

“The whole leg today,” he sighed. “I slipped. I’m getting old.”

“Can I try to help? I used to massage as a job. I might be able to,” Becky offered hopefully. She’d love to be able to help.

“Sure, but I’m not taking off my pants out here, pretty girl or not.”

Becky laughed and heaved herself up. “I can try it through your pants, or we can go somewhere else. I’m easy.”

Bull glanced down at her with an amused smirk. “Are you? Good to know.”

She blew a raspberry at him. “I could do your shoulders here, if you want to just stay. Enjoy the night for a bit longer.”

“Oh, sure. Lure me out here, get me comfortable, and then move behind me and cut my throat, I’m onto you,” she saw his teeth flash in the dark.

“Oh yes. That’s me for sure. I’m a dangerous assassin,” she poked his shoulder with her finger and checked it in a now-familiar gesture. “Need to search me to feel safe, dear?”

“Well, now,” she could hear his smile as he shifted. “That might help.”

And, oh, he was actually going to frisk her. His hands rested on her shoulders and skated down over her arms, then back up to her chest, leaving trails of warmth in their wake. His hands were very large, and he was definitely grinning at her as he checked her chest and then down to her belly. He paused for a moment and then his fingers were brushing down over her hips, again pausing right over the waistline of her underwear.

“Huh. What’s that?” His thumb tugged at the elastic through her dress.

“Oh!” Becky didn’t have a modest bone in her body so she lifted her dress to show him. “Underwear. Don’t know how they were made, they were a gift. Much better than what they’ve got here.”

She dropped her dress again and shrugged. “Shoulders?”

“If you want. Or we can go somewhere.” His hand was still on her hip, his thumb making little petting movements.

“Oh, for your knee? Sure,” she shrugged. “Need help getting up?”

“Sure.” He chuckled and she struggled to her feet and then offered him a hand. He paused and she realized that honestly she had no hope of lifting him up, increased strength or not, but he humored her and took her arm. 

She smiled and gripped. “Yeah, I know I’m not helping much, but it can help a little. Heave ho!”

He stood with a groan, and she followed him back to his tent, babbling about how cold her butt was, and how ridiculous it was for them to have held the Conclave in Haven. Several of the Chargers were outside around a fire, including Krem, who raised his eyebrows when he saw her. 

“Hey, Krem! How are you?” Becky wiggled her fingers in a wave at him.

“Good, didn’t expect you to be joining us,” Krem said with a glance between her and Bull.

Bull put his hand on her shoulder. “Not tonight, sorry boys.” And he pointed to his tent. She waved cheerfully and went in.

“Chief?” she heard Krem ask in a wary tone from outside the tent.

“Don’t worry about it, Krem,” Bull replied, and followed her in.

“I feel like I’m a teenager again, doing something naughty,” she rolled her eyes. “Pants off, on the bed? Do you have any oil?”

Bull paused, before pulling out a bottle with a cork from a trunk. “Oil.”

He watched her while he removed his shoulder... thingy, and then his belt. 

“Oh, do you need help with your shoes?” she asked. “Since you’re hurting?”

He nodded and sat down and she busied herself taking off his shoes. He talked her through removing his brace, which she found very interesting. Then his socks and she turned away. “You can do your pants?”

He did, still watching her curiously. She just smiled and took them, and folded them on top of his trunk. “Go ahead and lay down then, just a sec.”

He did. She crawled onto the bed with him, reaching across his body. He lifted a hand to her side… but she just grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him, just leaving out his good leg. “Don’t want you to get cold. I have to do the good one first, to see how things should be, and then the fucked up one. Gotta have a comparison.”

She settled beside him on the bed and began to explore the leg. First jostling, and then lifting his leg with both arms and moving it through his full range of motion, first his hip, then his knee, and then his ankle and even his toes. “Your leg is so heavy,” she smiled. “Good range of motion, though. Hand me the oil?”

She massaged his leg thoroughly, with her fists, forearms, and elbow. She got a few very satisfying groans out of him, too, especially working around his knee.

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Bull asked, when she had his knee over her shoulder, sliding both her fists down as far as she could reach on both sides of his thigh. On a human sized person, she could get down to the pelvic attachments, but Bull was just too large.

“Went to massage school when I was twenty-five,” she muttered. “I’m going to just have to do this from the other side. I wanted to check this whole leg before getting to the other, but that’s just not practical here. You’re enormous.” Then she grinned and said a bit too loud and dramatically, “Oh, Bull! You’re just so big! My usual tricks aren’t going to work!”

Bull sputtered, and looked down at her in surprise, before raising an eyebrow and speaking louder himself. “Just go nice and slow, add a bit more oil, you can do it.”

She snickered and tried to get out from under his leg gracefully.

She worked down his shin and started on his foot. “This one is a mess, too, which makes sense.”

“Learn anything else at that school?” He asked and then trailed off into a pleased groan when she dug her fist down the arch of his foot, twisting at his heel.

“Hm? A lot of techniques,” she started doing friction up his achilles tendon. “I worked at a home, taking care of kids, too. That was nice.”

She gripped his leg, leaning back as much as she could, to get a strong traction.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Bull sighed. “That’s so nice.”

“It’d be better if I was stronger, giant, but good.” She covered his leg and moved to the bad one. “Oooh,” she looked over his scars in fascination. “I’m so fucking happy right now. You good?” 

“Oddly enough, yeah.” He huffed an amused laugh. “So you were like a Tamassrin?” 

“Yeah, probably,” she was distracted, inspecting the scar tissue, feeling where it tugged, and where it was tight. “Those kids were being raised in a home, not with their parents. I did childcare forever, though after school I moved on to working with adults with disabilities. Two guys with quadriplegia. Was fun. Boy, what the fuck did you do to this ankle?”

“Me? Nothing. There was a Tal Vashoth with a mace too many years back, though.” 

“Ow,” she commented before starting to tug on his toes. “I’m going to start at this end this time. I’m glad he did this to your foot and not your head. You’re too pretty to die like that.”

“Haven’t heard that one before.” 

“You’re welcome.” She spent far longer on this leg, digging into sore spots he didn’t even know he had, asking him for stories, until they slowly got quiet. She did not traction this leg the same way, worried about both his ankle and his knee, she hooked his leg over her shoulder again and leaned back instead. He sighed deeply and closed his eye. When she finished she paused, just watching him.

“Alright, pretty. You gotta roll over so I can get your other side, too, okay?”

He just grunted and heaved himself over, taking the blanket with him. She laughed. “You going to get cold with your butt out?”

“Naw.”

She sat back and looked at him. He was so… enormous. And strong. And beautiful. She thought about how it might have been to be here for sex instead of massage. 

She’d have liked that. But… she shrugged. This was pretty great, too.

She went to work on his butt with her elbows, getting a lot more grunts and groans. She grinned. “They’re going to think we’re fucking in here with noises like that.”

“W’s th’ plan,” He mumbled. 

She blinked. He planned to make people think they were fucking? “Huh. Then good job!”

“You’re doin’ all of the work.” 

She looked up from his butt, confused. “I mean, I don’t think you’d be up for much when I’m done. You can do me next time. Now take a deep breath, your hamstrings are a mess.”

He was snoring by the time she finished up. She woke him enough to get him rolled over and covered up again, and then looked down fondly at him. She crawled up to his head and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, but his arm suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her down into an actual kiss.

It was brief, and sleepy, and he was back asleep when she pulled back in surprise. She laughed, quietly, and tried to move away, but he just pulled her down to his chest and hugged her. She breathed deeply, rubbing her face happily against his chest before internally shrugging and wrapping herself around him. She fell asleep pretty quickly: she was exhausted, and he was so very warm.

  
  
  
  
  


Henry woke up colder than normal, and sprawled across most of the bed. It took him maybe thirty seconds to realize why. Becky wasn’t in bed. Odd. He slipped out of bed and looked around, but she wasn’t in the cabin. His heart rate spiked in panic and he made himself breathe deeply as he felt over the table in case she left a note. There was one, brief and saying she was going to the lake to look at the stars. 

That… was too long ago. The sky was grey already. He pulled his clothes on in a rush.

“Auralee! Becky’s gone.” He called out and rushed for the door the moment her head lifted from the bed. 

If she had gone to the lake maybe Bull would have seen her. If someone had done anything to her he would… probably get arrested for trying to punch the spymaster. He ran in the general direction of the gates, tripping over the stairs and bruising his knee on the icy path but ignoring it as he scrambled gracelessly to his feet and towards the gate. Someone called his name but he ignored it. He made it to the gates and then froze. Where did he go now? Left or right? 

He tried to orient himself but his chest hurt from the air and the running and he couldn’t  _ think _ .

“Something wrong?” Krem’s voice said from his left.

Krem! “Have you seen Becky? She didn’t come back.” He asked urgently as he shuffled towards his voice.

“Uh…” Krem sounded uneasy. “Yeah.”

“Where is she? Is she alright?” That tone didn’t sound good. “Did something happen to her?”

“Becky’s fine.” That was Bull. Bull said Becky was fine. “She’s here.”

Henry relaxed a little and squinted in Bull’s direction. He was big enough to notice from further away. He was coming out of his tent, and behind him, was an obviously still sleepy Becky.

Oh.

“Oh, you lucky girl.” Henry blurted out, relieved she was alright and also internally fan squeeing internally on her behalf because... Bull!

Becky blinked up at Henry. “Oh, fuck! Henry! I’m sorry, I should have gone home! I was just so tired, and Bull...”

“It’s fine!” He lifted his hands and reassured her. “I’ll just, uh, go call off Auralee before she punches someone. I’m...” He gestured vaguely between her and Bull. “Happy for you.” That was so awkward… why was he so awkward? Also his knee hurt. Why did his knee hurt? 

“Are you limping?” Becky asked, coming closer.

“Probably. It’s too fucking cold up here.” He grumbled and lifted his leg to bend and straighten his bad knee. It clicked ominously. 

“We need a heating pad. And to get your ass back in bed,” Becky offered her arm. “Come, my darling dearest, let us tend to your aches.”

He felt his face heat up and smiled at the ground as he took her arm. “First we need to find Auralee. I kind of… yelled that you were gone and took off running to find you.” 

Becky groaned. “I’m so sorry. He’s just so big, it took a lot of effort to work him over right, and I was tired to start.” 

Krem choked.

“Oh no, it’s cool. Next time maybe just say you’re going to Bull’s?” 

“I would if I knew. He found me on the docks. I was going to do it there, but it was too cold to be taking pants off.” Becky shrugged, yawning.

“Sensible.” Henry agreed. He felt a little silly taking off after her when she was perfectly alright. 

Becky turned to Bull. “And you! Be gentle today. And ice any sore bits, I worked you over hard, and things might be wonky today.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bull audibly smirked. “Why don’t you guys get Henry to bed, I can find Auralee.”

“Probably faster than me.” Henry waved a hand in front of his face. “Thank you.” 

They walked back to the cabin and Becky helped Henry get tucked back into bed. It wasn’t until he was laying down that he realized that he absolutely did not want to be idle. “I need to do something. Anything.” 

“Rope? Read? Write?” Becky suggested. “Ride?”

“Oh! I finished Varric’s hat!” Henry started to get up to get it. 

“Stop! Stay!” Becky sighed. “Where is it?”

Henry froze at the command and then laid back down. “Um. With my knitting stuff. I was gonna give it to him yesterday but got distracted with Solas.” 

“Easily done,” Becky was smiling, he could hear it. “He’s so… Something. Isn’t he? I like it. I’ll go get it. Tavern? I can grab breakfast, too.”

“You’re the best.” 

Becky left, with a repeated order to stay in bed. Henry obediently stayed in bed, though he found himself fidgeting uneasily after just a few moments. He hadn’t realized that he hadn’t… been alone since appearing in Thedas and while he was normally someone who liked to be alone and quiet… he was fretting. Gods, he missed his meds. He couldn’t even do his self reassurances because he didn’t know they were safe or okay. They  _ weren’t _ safe or okay! Someone had tried to poison Auralee! They had been attacked by Templars and Josephine had tried to split them up and- 

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, intending to go find Becky and Auralee, then just as quickly swung them back into bed and guiltily pulled the blanket back up when the door started to open. 

“Oh, good, you’re still in bed,” Becky said, heading over and setting a tray on his lap. “Knitting, hat, breakfast, tea. No reason to get up.”

“Thank you.” He focused on the tea mug instead of the fact that he could probably start panic crying if he thought about it. He wasn’t going to think about it. “Did Bull find Auralee?” 

“Yeah, she was in the kitchen when I got there.” She shifted nervously. “She, ah. Wasn’t thrilled with me for staying out so late.”

“Thedas sucks.” Henry mumbled into his tea cup. “Infinitely less fun in person.” 

“True,” Becky agreed, eating her breakfast crossed legged on the bed. “But I did get to see the Iron Bull naked!”

“Lucky. So. So Lucky.” Henry sighed. “If I had my glasses I would totally ask to draw him.” 

“Worth asking,” Becky said. “He’s not shy or anything, dropped his pants real easy.”

“I should probably try to go out and get grass for more rope making. I could probably pay Harrit to make frames with the rope money.” Henry mused. 

“Hm. You should talk to him first, see how much we need.”

“Ugh. Talking to people. If I must.” 

“I’m… can I take a nap? Being awake is stupid,” Becky asked plaintively.

“Of course!” Henry scooted over to make space for her. “I’ll… knit myself a beard while you rest.”

Becky patted his leg and crawled into bed, falling asleep quickly. Henry quietly knitted as long as he could stand. His knee hurt and holding still just made him think about it. Varric’s hat was done… and Becky was sound asleep. Henry mouthed a silent apology to her for going against her advice and carefully eased out of bed. She didn’t move. He wrote a quick note: going to the tavern, going to help Auralee.

He set the note on the bed beside her and then pulled his boots on, wrapped up in his shirt and cape, and slipped out the door. He felt his way down to the path, and then just about jumped out of his skin when a figure appeared in the corner of his vision.

“Do you need assistance?” Solas asked as if he hadn’t just appeared out of thin air.

“Dread fucking Wolf! Wear a bell, please!” Henry gasped and pressed a hand over his heart to try and calm it down. “You’re so quiet! Sneaking up on the blind guy like a… lurker!” 

There was a brief silence before he spoke. “I am unsure which to take the most offense over, the suggestion of a bell or the accusation of being a ‘lurker.’”

“It wasn’t-” Henry ran a hand over his face, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Atishan, I was jesting.” Solas spoke almost instantly after the apology.

Henry aimed a relieved expression in his direction. “Thanks. I’m not great at… understanding tone. I… um… Yeah, I do kinda need help. I’m trying to get to the tavern but I hurt my knee somehow this morning and don't really wanna fall down the stairs.”

“I can assist if you wish.”

“Ma serannas.” Henry made sure his sleeve was pulled all the way to the base of his gloves before awkwardly holding up an arm. Solas took it and began guiding him down the path. 

“I believe you may have injured your knee when you fell down the stairs earlier this morning.” Solas said after helping him down the stairs.

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Shoot, I didn’t even check for bruising or anything.” Henry admitted. 

“I can look at it once we reach the tavern if you wish.”

“Sure. I don’ wanna be a bother though. I’m kinda used to it hurtin’.” Henry shrugged. “Tore it up while runnin’ years ago and never got it fixed right.” 

“It is no bother.”

“Then… thanks.” 

They made it several more steps before Solas spoke again. “You are surprisingly accepting of magic for a non mage.” 

Henry shrugged. “Why shouldn’t I be? Some people have magic, some people have horns, some people’s eyes reflect light. Just is.” 

“An unusual opinion. Do you not fear the inherent dangers of magic that the people here claim?”

Henry scoffed. “Sure, magic can be dangerous, but it’s like a knife, yeah? A kid gets a hold of a knife and they can hurt themselves and others with it. So you teach them how to use it safely, how to cook or carve or heal with it. What they do with the knife after is up to them as a person.”

Henry saw Solas turn his head to regard him closely. “An uncommon point of view.”

Henry lifted a shoulder in a shrug and then held out his free hand. “This hand can build, create, mend, heal, pet, and touch. It can also bruise, pinch, claw, and hit. Depends on how I use it, yeah? And sure, I sometimes flail and accidentally hurt myself or others, but I just gotta be careful, yeah? S’not any cause to cut ‘em off.” 

Solas made a humming sound in his throat and they walked a little ways before he started to slow down their pace slightly. “The three of you are anomalies… one with skills to survive in the harshness the world has to offer, who cares deeply enough to make herself dangerous whenever either of you are threatened. One who is quick to complete tasks yet grows distracted easily. Empathetic, quick to comfort yet oblivious. You are more complex and very difficult to describe. You are…. fascinating. All of you are different, yet each brilliant in your existance. Vibrant and… real in ways many could not comprehend. You all feel deeply.” 

Woah. That was… that was a big deal coming from this guy. That was… “Huh.” Henry said eloquently. “I mean… thank you? I think?”

“No thanks necessary, I was merely stating facts.” He said matter-of-factly, but there was a definite pleased note to his tone. “I do find myself intrigued by the manner in which the three of you direct your will in reflection of your spirits. Auralee projects an aura of danger and command, attempting to keep threats at bay. Becky projects an air of harmlessness, attempting to stay unnoticed except by those she deems as friendly. And you…” Solas paused and then shrugged slightly. “You wish to be unseen except by a select few. The manner in which the three of you manipulate the perceptions of yourselves is fascinating.”

“We what?” Henry blinked at him, confused. “We’re doing what?”

Solas was quiet for a long second before laughing. “Ah, it is not purposeful. Of course. You continue to surprise me, arani.” 

There was a pause and Henry felt suuuuuper awkward, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Have you ever wondered if the color blue you see is the color blue that other people see? Like sure, we all call it blue, but what if it looks different to everyone that sees it?” 

Solas blinked. “In the Fade you learn that all views are at least slightly different, so it would not be a stretch to conclude that perception itself varies between people.”

“Humans have three color receptors in their eyes that allow them to see all the colors we can. There’s a species of shrimp that have twelve color receptors. They see colors we can’t even comprehend.” Henry really, really wished he could see like a mantis shrimp for just a little bit. 

“How…?” Solas broke off and shook his head. “Perhaps that would explain some differences in perception between humans and elves.”

“Oh, hell yeah. I mean, most elf’s eyes reflect light which means they have some special retinal construction that humans don’t, so they see better in dimmer light, so it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume y’all might be able to see more colors. Definitely more into the infrared range, which-” Henry suddenly realized that they had come to a complete halt and Solas was staring at him. “Um. I… should stop talking.” 

Solas shook his head. “That sounds like your sister.” He started leading them again. “She is right to warn you to caution, but I must admit to disappointment that that caution extends to me.”

“It extends to everyone, honestly.” Henry muttered. “I have no filter and impulse control issues and way, way too much inside my skull.”

“You can never possess too much knowledge.” He stopped in front of the tavern door and stepped back. “I believe this was your destination.” 

“I agree, but knowing too much is… dangerous, you know? But thank you.” Henry fidgeted, unsure if that was a dismissal or if the conversation was still open. 

So… they stood there. Awkwardly. Until the door opened and Solas had to yank him out of the way by his sleeve as Striker threw someone out the door. “-in here!” 

The soldier stumbled to his feet and Henry flinched back when his arm swung around towards him, but it was just a gesture. “You fucking elf lovers.”

Oh. Henry straightened and glared at him because yeah. Sure. “Out.” Oh, very verbose there, Henry. 

The soldier growled something and bent down to… do something. What, Henry wasn’t sure because just before he did whatever he was going to do, something flew through the door and hit the guy right in the face with a wet 'sploosh' and the man was left sputtering.

“Cool off, soldier!” And that was Auralee. Loud and definitely angry. “All acts against me or mine will be reported to your Commander.” 

“If you’re lucky.” Henry muttered because he knew how to cook up a mean batch of food poisoning. 

The man froze for a second and then cursed, turned on his heel, and marched off. Auralee's voice startled Henry and he jumped.

"Oh, hey! Henry, Solas.” She greeted them as she handed something to Striker. 

"May I ask what that incident was about?" Solas asked with a curious tilt to his head.

"Called Rasa a knife ear bi- uh, when she refused to serve him." Auralee said shortly, stumbling over the slur. "Warned him, he did it again. He's out. There was bound to be some but, crap, Cullen’s gonna be upset I had an officer tossed.” 

‘Rasa refused to serve him,’ ‘officer,’ and ‘Striker was discharged for assaulting an officer that was attacking Rasa.’ Henry paused as his mind connected some dots that he really didn’t want connected. “At this point I’m perfectly alright with trying to hit Cullen with a broom if he starts anything.” 

“Don’t.” Auralee sighed with a shake of her head. “I’ll take care of it. Just gotta...” she trailed off and turned around to look in the tavern. “Crap, um…”

It didn’t take much to realize why she suddenly seemed awkward, it was deathly quiet. It was never quiet like that in the tavern. 

“Well… y’all want to come in while I threaten half a tavern?” Auralee huffed quietly. 

“Absolutely.” Henry answered and felt along the door frame so he didn’t run into it. Solas moved in after him in a wordless agreement. 

Auralee closed the door behind them and then paused a moment before sighing. “Go for the biggest. Wish me luck.” She whispered half heartedly before going over to where Bull was sitting and tapping his shoulder. She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “Hey, can I borrow that chair for a minute?”

Bull made an agreeable grunt and stood up, sliding the chair out from the table and towards her before standing to his full height. 

“Thank you.” She said quickly before stepping up onto it and addressing everyone in a sweet tone. “Alright, you all saw what just happened. I made rules. That rule was violated, he got a warning, the rule was broken again. And now he was tossed on his ear in the snow. We made those rules, and we will enforce them. My house, my food, my rules. This is called ‘my way or the highway.’ Any of you give any of mine trouble, you get tossed. Have fun getting your boring soldier rations.” She clapped her hands together. “Right! Comments, questions, or concerns? Please deposit in the suggestion box… that we don’t have because I don’t care. Y’all enjoy your drinks and meal, and follow the rules.” 

Henry was grinning in her direction. That was absolute perfection. And somebody must have agreed because suddenly there was whoops of approval and clapping, mostly coming from The Chargers corner but it was really loud. A good loud but… ow. Auralee stepped down from her chair. “Thanks, Iron Bull. Next round of your drinks are on the house, also… Pie.” She said pie loud enough for everyone to hear before heading towards the kitchen, followed by a few more cheers from the Chargers. 

“It is rather unusual to evict a paying customer over a few words.” Solas said quietly in his ‘nosy’ tone.

“His money isn’t worth Rasa or any other elf in here feeling unsafe.” Henry shrugged, then started shuffling towards the kitchen, trying to keep as much weight as he could off of his bad knee as it was throbbing and aching. He could help clean or something. Or sit down and cut stuff up… “‘sides, ain’t like we’re hurting for customers. Not like it would change our minds if we were.” 

“Hey, Needles.” Varric called as soon as they were in the kitchen. “Quite the show.” 

“She warned them.” Henry shrugged and felt around for the chair at the work table. “You need me to do anything, Rasa?” 

“Oh no,” Rasa sounded breathless but in a laughter sort of breathless. “Why don’t you sit down next to Varric? You’re limping.”

“Oh, okay.” He moved over where she indicated and eased into a chair, setting his knitting stuff on the table and rubbing his knee. “I jus’ fell. Sure there’s nothing? I can peel potatoes at least.” 

“No just… knit or something.” Auralee sighed and pulled something from the oven. Smelled like pie but a berry of somesort. “Oh, next time someone is missing, don't just run off before I get my boots on at least. Bull almost didn’t catch me before I tore into the Chantry.” 

Henry shrunk down in the chair and felt his face heat up. “S’rry. I jus’ panicked. Jus’... first you and then her, you know?” 

“Yeah… I know.” Auralee sighed and set the pie down. “We just need to establish rules or something.”

Henry startled when Solas moved closer to him. “May I heal your knee?” He asked quietly. 

Henry nodded and then felt his face heat up more when Solas knelt down and put his hands over his knee. Awkward. He focused on Auralee and tried to ignore the buzzy feeling Solas was putting into his leg. “What kind? All of us have weird sleeping habits so wandering off in the middle of the night jus’ kinda happens.” 

“Darned if I know.” She laughed quietly. “I just know if I storm the Chantry one more time I’ll probably end up with a quill in my eye, engagement or no.”

“They should have considered the possibility of angry Auralees before they decided to be threatening.” Henry said sullenly, then yelped and accidentally kicked Solas when the guy’s fingers touched the inside of his knee and it tickled. “Ah, shit! I’m sorry!”

Auralee, the traitor, started giggling. “Careful Solas. He’s ticklish.” 

Henry covered his mouth with his hands in horrified embarrassment. “I really am and I forgot to warn you, I’m so sorry did I hurt you?” 

“You did not.” Solas sounded amused. “I healed the bruising and a few minor tears in the ligaments, but I’m afraid I do not have the mana to deal with the older damage.”

Wait? Reversing older damage? That was possible?!

“Can older damage be reversed?” Auralee asked, echoing his thoughts.

“With effort and some skill.” Solas replied as he stood up. “Knee injuries are quite common, especially the kind that Serrah Henry has, and I am familiar with reversing them, but the unique nature of the three of you means I would not be able to without some outside source of mana.” 

“Is it more difficult because you have to work around scar tissue? Or do you have to, like, remove the scar tissue? What about calcifications and bone spurs?” Henry gushed, fascinated. “I have effed up cartilage too, is that something affected?”

Solas’ teeth flashed in probably a smile. “All of those are considerations, yes. The-” 

“Nerds.” Auralee laughed teasingly.

“Absolutely.” Henry held his fist out to Solas for a fist bump, but before it could happen (he saw Solas’ hand coming up!) there was a knock loud enough to make him pull back in a flinch and then the back door opened up. 

“Serrah Auralee?” That was Cullen… a loud Cullen. Henry scrunched down in his chair and considered ducking under the table.

“Called it!” Auralee sighed sarcastically then turned to him with that slightly too sweet tone. “Yes, Commander? What can I do for you?”

“I need to talk to you about-“ Cullen stopped mid sentence. “Ah, forgive me.” He said in a quieter tone and Henry realized his hand had come to his chest in an instinctive and useless gesture to try and calm his heart down.

“You needed to talk about what?” Auralee asked, still cyanide sugar sweet. “If you want to order food, you’ll have to use the other door.” 

“Um… no, that was not… um.” The man stumbled over his words now and his arm moved to… oh, he was rubbing the back of his neck. Probably blushing too. Oh, to have his glasses back...

“It wouldn’t happen to be about the pig I threw out, would it?” She asked proddingly. 

“The-?” Cullen started in bafflement, and then straightened and sounded more sure of himself. “One of the officers of the Inquisition’s forces reported that he had been assaulted, again, by a man you had hired. I came to-“

“My dear Commander. That ‘Pig’ was thrown out on my order.” Auralee cut him off, still with that sickly sweet tone that triggered Henry’s flight or hide instinct. “By the man I hired for that very reason. If anyone or anything has been assaulted it was my friends, Rasa and Striker.” 

Cullen was quiet for a moment, his blurry form leaned back slightly. “You… hired him because he assaulted his commanding officer?”

“I hired him because he knocked out the pig trying to rape a woman.” Auralee countered icily, her sweet tone gone instantly. “Frankly, I’m more concerned with you, who kicked a man out of your forces for defending an innocent civilian. Does not speak well of your character, Knight-Captain.” 

“That is not my-“ Cullen started but then got quiet… really quiet. Was he even breathing? After a moment he spoke quietly and… subdued. “That was not in my report.” 

“The truth never is.” Henry mumbled. “They cover up the reasons, the whys. ‘He attacked an officer’ sounds terrible on paper and no one ever thinks to ask ‘why?’. Kick them out, cut them off, don’t look behind the curtain.” Ah crap, he sounded like Cole. 

Auralee sighed and he wasn’t sure if it was at him or at Cullen. “Cullen,” her tone was now gentle but firm. “You can’t just take people’s word just because they are ‘in charge.’ Question. Assign someone you know personally and trust to investigate or do it yourself and I promise a lot of injustices can be cleared up.” 

Okay, he couldn’t resist. “Seeker walks into a Circle, asks the Templar in charge, ‘everything okay here?’ The Templar in charge says ‘of course.’ The Seeker leaves without questioning it and says it’s fine. The Chantry blows up.” 

“Ouch.” Varric said suddenly, making him jump because… he had honestly forgotten the guy was sitting right there… next to him.

Auralee sighed and this time, Henry knew it was directed at him. “Henry…” 

Everyone was quiet and it was starting to get uncomfortable when Cullen cleared his throat. “I see… forgive me for not pursuing the facts.” Cullen murmured. “I will look into the matter more thoroughly.” Cullen said as if he was addressing a… holy pickles in a bucket! He really did see her like a superior officer! He actually saluted, his arm moving an a thump on the metal of his breastplate, and then left and Henry gaped at the door he had just left out of.

After a moment Henry managed to close his mouth to form words. “Lee… if you were anyone else, you could have him on his knees in a heartbeat.” 

There was a stretch of silence long enough for Henry to regret his choice of comment before Solas started chuckling, and Auralee let out a strangled, whining sort of laugh. “That’s horrible, you shouldn’t… gah!” 

“Are you blushing?” He really needed his glasses.

“No!” She growled at the same time Solas helpfully chuckled. “Yes.” 

Auralee let out a betrayed noise in the back of her throat and then whined again. “I’m a terrible person.” A beat later. “You’re a terrible person! Why would you say that?”

“I was found under a rock and I cannot lie.” Henry said smugly. 

“You are all terrifying.” Varric muttered, but there was a scratching sound and he was writing so maybe this would be in the book… awesomely exaggerated, of course.

  
  
  
  
  


Auralee felt horrible about Cullen. That had been a low blow with the title and then Henry’s… she felt horrible. Even after the next morning, which is probably why she got up extra early, tapping Henry’s shoulder to let him know she was going. 

He grumbled an affirmative sounding sort of noise and she slipped out, careful not to let too much cold air past the door, and made her way to the tavern. 

Striker was sleeping in a chair next to the fire and let her in with a tired smile. “That time already?” 

“No, I just came in early to get something done.” She gave him an apologetic look. “You can catch a bit more sleep if you want?”

Striker yawned and nodded, placing the bar back in the door that served as a lock. “A’right.”

She made her way to the kitchen and hung her cloak up on the peg by the back door. Then stared at the empty kitchen. What could she make? Something for Cullen, duh, but what?

Judging by how easily he had backed down the day before, his withdrawals were probably putting him through the ringer. So something bland... not too heavy on spices or… Pancakes. Not a large stack but filling and bland. Easy to make, drizzle of… crap! No honey. She decided on a light dusting of sugar instead, and a small bit of butter. 

It didn’t take long to whip up a small batch of batter and get two plates made, the larger plate she handed to Striker with a smile when he wandered in, apparently drawn by the smell. Then she put back on her cloak and picked up the plate for Cullen. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Striker nodded, his mouth occupied with pancakes and she slipped out of the tavern. It was freezing compared to the warm kitchen, and she was halfway convinced she needed to invent insulated plate covers by the time she made it to… what she assumed was Cullen’s tent. It was bigger than the others and closer to the gate so… educated guess. 

She knocked on the post a few times. “Cullen?”

Then she realized it was barely past sunrise and she was probably waking him up… She was about to leave when there was a muffled, “What is it?” 

Well, he was awake now. “It’s… me, Auralee. May I come in?”

There was a beat of silence before a bit of shuffling and… “Co-um, Come in?”

Auralee ducked in at his words and it wasn’t until she was halfway inside that her brain registered that that had been a question and not permission. Mostly because Cullen was sitting up shirtless in bed, looking like a deer in headlights. Crap. She turned around and faced the tent entrance and felt her face heat up. “I’m sorry!” 

“Maker, I- “ there was fumbling and a muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse as she tried to get control of the blush burning her face. Why? Just… Why?! She was trying to be nice! 

“I… um, why.. are you here?” Cullen stumbled out but there was still rustling and she didn’t dare turn around yet just in case he wasn’t wearing anything under the… yeah, that thought did not help the blush. Well, at least Henry wasn’t here, he’d never let her live it down. 

“I brought food.” She blurted out, holding the plate up over her shoulder for him to see. 

The fumbling sounds stopped for a moment before he asked in a bewildered tone. “Food?” 

“Um, yeah… Breakfast?” She shifted, internally cursing her ‘delicate sensibilities’ as Dorian would probably put it. But she couldn’t help it… the only guy she had ever personally seen undressed had been her husband… soo yeah she was way out of her comfort zone here. ”It’s um… pancakes.” 

He didn’t say anything for a moment and then the rustling started back up. “I… I have made plans to offer Captain Striker his rank back. Full pay. Once the… investigation is completed.” He said hastily as if giving a report, which made Auralee feel even more like she had kicked a puppy. 

“Oh… that’s nice of you.” She immediately rolled her eyes, because that sounded terrible. Why did a shirtless man render her a nitwit?

“I have appointed Knight-Captain Rylen to begin investigating all of the past and present reports of misconduct.” He added. “There… is no need for… food.”

Huh? “You aren’t hungry? Is your stomach bothering you?”

“I… yes?” He paused and sounded extremely uncertain when he spoke again. “There is no- I am not…” 

Auralee frowned and realized the rustling had stopped again.. “Um… can I… turn around now?”

“I… yes?” Came the uncertain reply. Man, she really had kicked a puppy.

She winced internally at the thought before turning with an apologetic smile. Cullen was thankfully dressed this time, though his shirt was half untucked and his hair was a mess of curls. Oh, Henry and Becky would probably be jealous right now but as it was she had to fight to keep from blushing again. Curse you, Dragon Age, for the mostly attractive cast!

“Um, I made them as an apology, to be honest.” Direct route was best, right? “I was insensitive yesterday and said things I had no business throwing in your face.” she held up the plate awkwardly. “So… slightly cold pancakes… I’m sorry.”

Aaaannnnd another stretch of awkward silence as the man shifted on his feet like he was uncomfortable and uncertain. Well….. “You going to sit down and eat? Because it's getting cold. Apologies aren’t good cold.”

Cullen shifted again and eyed the plate in her hands with… was that suspicion? Why would he…? Oh, for crying out loud!

“It's not poisoned.” Why did everyone think she was trying to poison them? She was the only poisoned party here. “The only person these would hurt is Henry and that’s because his stomach is weird.” 

Cullen shifted again, his face flushing as his hand went up to rub the back on his neck. “I…”

“Seriously.” She said, a little exasperated, because: Really?! She was a nice person. She really was. “I’m not going to poison you. Or anyone! I am apologizing with food because that’s what I do.” 

He still didn’t look convinced so she sighed. “Okay look, I cooked the same thing for Striker too and he saw me walking out with a plate for you… now if I was going to poison you, what assassin in their right mind does something like that with witnesses? Very unprofessional don’t you think?”

Cullen squinted at her slightly. “I… do not think that is as reassuring as you meant it.” 

Auralee facepalmed. “Okay, let me put it this way: Henry and Becky would absolutely kill me if I let anything happen to you.” 

Cullen frowned and-

“Seriously, they are just pancakes!” 

At her exasperated tone, he startled and took the plate from her, and then frowned at them. “I was under the impression Serrah Henry is not… comfortable with me.” 

“Don’t take it personally, first time he saw you he said you were pretty and wanted to marry you.” Cullen choked, and honestly that was hilarious. “Sit down and eat.”

She was not prepared for how fast the man sat down on his cot… and by his blush neither was he. Ooookay… Henry and Becky were terrible influences. 

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms just to give her something to do. “Um… it's just that you’re loud… and scary sometimes.” 

At that the man looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. “And you’re not?”

Auralee blinked at him. “Um… no.” 

He huffed and she wasn’t sure if it was amusement or disagreement. She wasn’t scary! She cooked food and took care of people… that's not scary. Motherly? Loyal? Maybe. Scary? No. There was yet another awkward pause and then he gave her another wary glance before picking up one of the pancakes, rolling it up and then taking a cautious bite off the end.

She shifted slightly, why was it so cold? “Um… Is it good?” Awkward much?

“It… yes.” He said awkwardly. So awkward all around. “Um. Thank you?” 

She gave him a slight smile. “No thanks needed, it was an apology, remember?” And rocked a little on her heels. 

Cullen winced a little. “Ah. I… you were not wrong.” 

“But we were mean about it and you have enough on your plate as is.” There was another awkward pause and Cullen took another small bite, giving her another strange glance as he did. “Um… so…” ugh! “You should try and make sure you eat regularly. Even if you don’t feel like it. A little is better than nothing. Sometimes eating a bite of bread when you feel nauseous can help.” And that sounded like she knew way too much.. which she did but… “Sorry.”

The man paled slightly and looked at her with slightly panicked eyes. Crap. “You-? Is it… that noticeable?”

Oh, poor man. She shook her head, “Only if you know what to look for…” she gave him another awkward smile. “You’re doing good. I’m… proud of you for getting away from… all that.” 

His eyes closed in what looked like relief and he relaxed slightly, taking another small bite of the pancake. 

She was still standing awkwardly as he finished one of the pancakes and she was trying very hard not to fidget when there was a rapping sound on the post.

“Commander?”

Cullen’s mouth was full of food and he glanced at her in a sort of pleading sort of way? 

Uh… “Come in?”

Cullen’s eyes closed and by the pained expression on his face that was not what he had been asking. Crap. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsyk: the color conversation was written months ago lol


	11. Chapter 11

Becky woke up feeling far more functional than the previous day. Yesterday, she’d woken up confused at first that she was in her own bed - she hadn’t really been awake for the entire walk from Bull’s tent to their cabin, so she couldn’t remember much of what happened or how she got there.

She remembered Bull, though. She grinned. He had been so…  _ So _ . She hoped he’d let her massage him again. And more. She wanted to get her hands on those shoulders, too. And arms.

And he fell asleep with her. That probably meant something significant.

He didn’t act any differently towards her when they were in the tavern yesterday, but she had been really busy. She’d mostly been upstairs trying to figure out if there was a way to sell baths for people. Her original idea of a bath house seemed less needed now that they had a tavern, but hot baths were so nice.

She stretched, mind drifting back to Bull’s tent, and his very, very nice…  _ hm _ ...

Eventually she stopped daydreaming (well, not really, but reeled it back enough that she stopped talking to her daydreams out loud) and started getting ready for the day. They ran a tavern; there was always plenty of work, and here she was in bed at… some kind of time that was late. 

She did not miss clocks. 

Time wasn’t real, anyway.

Henry was knitting in a corner of the cabin, apparently spacing out enough to have missed her waking up and talking to herself. She poked him to get him to come with her. He blinked at her for a moment and then smiled. “Morning.” 

She loved his smile.

“Good morning,” she smiled back. “You just ignored me over there talking to myself all morning?”

He blinked again and a furrow appeared between his eyebrows. “You were talking?” 

“You’re my favorite.” She kissed the air at him. “Shall we go to the tavern, or have very filthy sex? I can’t decide if I want sex or breakfast more this morning.”

“Breakfast. Nothing worse than having to stop sex and eat because someone’s stomach growled,” Henry replied, standing up and wincing as he stretched out his legs. 

Becky pointed at him. “You are correct. I hope there’s sausage.”

“That’s what she said.” 

She offered him her arm. “It fucking is. Come, Henry, and help me get some sausage; I need it in me.”

He laughed and took her arm. “Same. Though you know what I really miss? Silicone.” 

Becky giggled like a twelve year old, very happy this morning. “I had a glass one and I loved it with a depth and enthusiasm that cannot be put into words.”

“Oh! Me too! I used to keep it in the freezer until my mom started putting stuff in my freezer… then it got awkward.” Henry winced as they headed for the door.

“ _ Nice, _ ” Becky bit her lip. “My kids were in my freezer too much. Drawer. I never could do that unless I walked all the way downstairs to put it in there after bedtime and then remembered to go get it again.”

“Too much effort for a cold fun time.” He laughed slightly and felt along the edge of the step with his toes before stepping down.

“Yup!”

“I wonder if they sell glass dildos in Thedas. You can just set it in the window sill and it’ll be freezing. Though here I’d probably stick it in hot water instead. Warm inside and out.”

“I was going to say,” Becky laughed. “You wanting anything cold doesn’t sound right.”

“I lived in the Deep South. Even I got a little warm in the summer.” Henry laughed again. He seemed to be in a good mood.

“Too hot. When it’s cold, at least you can put on more clothes. When it’s hot you have to take off your entire skin and that's not a good look for anyone.”

“When it’s hot you just strip down, drink gatorade, and sit in front of a fan in the shade. Feels great. When it’s cold your muscles tense up, your joints ache, and every scar and past injury starts reminding you it happened,” Henry countered as they edged along the path to the tavern..

“We should gather rocks,” Becky said. “I can give you a hot stone massage, leave the rocks on your joints. Or… hot pads with dirt? Or beans or rice?”

“Rice is probably the cheapest. But, as I learned with Sols yesterday, I gotta warn you that my knees are ridiculously violently ticklish. I’ll see if I can buy some fabric. I still gotta make your hot’n’cold pad for you.” 

“What on Earth were you doing that had Solas touching your knees, Dear Henry?”

“He got on his knees.” Henry grinned, and then flushed splotchy crimson. “I mean-”

“Oh, isn’t that a beautiful thought?” Becky’s eyes went unfocused.

“He was healing my knee. But yes. But I kicked him and it ruined it.” 

“Shhh,” she waved a hand at him, opening the back door to the tavern kitchen. “We’ll ignore that part.”

“Morning, Wifey; Needles,“ Varric called out as soon as they came in. He was sitting at his table reading… with glasses.

“Good morning, Varric! You’re looking amazing this morning,” Becky grinned. “I like your glasses; can you get Henry’s glasses fixed? Where did you get glasses?”

Varric looked up from his letter and huffed, “Just this morning?” He pulled them off and held them out. “They are fairly new to market but I was able to get a pair due to my unwilling position in the Merchant’s Guild. Here, see if they help.”

“They won’t,” Henry said, but reached out and let Varric place them in his hand. He slid them on and then winced and slid them right back off. “Yeah, not my prescription. You don’t have astigmatisms. But I have my old lenses. I just need a sturdy frame for them.” 

“Harrit likely could make something, if we drew it up,” Varric said, frowning. “Or showed him ours. Just need wire really, don’t you?”

“Eh, I do better with something stronger than wire. I’m a bit of a clutz, but yeah. I was gonna draw up my old frames and show him Becky’s and then maybe sell rope or socks or somethin’ to pay for ‘em.” 

“We can go by after lunch,” Auralee mumbled from the corner. She was perched on a chair, using a cutting board as a brace, writing carefully on a sheet of paper only to cross something out with a frustrated sigh and start over. 

“I don’t have the money yet,” Henry said with a confused blink. 

Auralee looked up and blinked at them. “Guys, we have a tavern.” 

“You have a tavern. I am mooching food and occasionally cutting a potato,” Henry sounded baffled. 

“You do more than that, and likely are getting paid,” Becky said, patting his arm, though she really had forgotten about that as well. 

Auralee blinked again and then shook her head, reaching into her pocket while standing, and then handing Becky a pouch. “It’s ours,” She sighed and then shook her head again. “I’ll start making sure y'all have some money. Crap, if it was just me, I’d still be hiding out in the woods somewhere.”

“I think we don’t need money often, but I would like some more clothes,” Becky commented. “Any sausage today? I really want sausage.”

“I think Bull is probably by the gates,” Henry murmured absently, sounding a little confused. “I… can get my glasses fixed?” 

Auralee made a groaning sound and stalked back to her seat. “Seriously?!”

“I don’t think Bull would like it if I chewed up his sausage,” Becky smiled sweetly. “But holy shit, everything will be better when you can  _ see _ .”

Varric gave a choking sort of laugh at the same time Auralee covered her face with her hands. 

“Oh, my blessed virgins,” Becky laughed brightly and moved towards the stove to check out the pot, grits it looked like. “Sorry I have the manners of… someone with no manners. I have no filters.”

“I’m not sure whether or not to be offended at being called a virgin, but Riviani would like you.” Varric chuckled and put the glasses back on. 

“It’s okay, Auralee isn’t either,” Becky shrugged, going to look for sausages. She wasn’t going to eat grits. Ew. “Just very sweet. I think I would be terrified of Isabella, but in a good way.”

“There’s nothing wrong with only ever being with one guy,” Auralee grumbled defensively, glaring down at her paper, but she was still blushing. 

“Nothing at all,” Becky agreed. “I’m just desperately grateful I’m not still with my first. Or second. Or… 30th.”

“I had kids with my first guy and am now terrified of sex with working dicks,” Henry said and shuffled over to squint at Auralee’s paper.

“Woah,” Varric laughed and held up his hands “I’m flattered to be counted close enough to know these things, but I'd rather not  _ know these things,  _ Needles.” 

“You missed the conversation we had on the way about the best place to store sex toys,” Henry said absently. “Is this a grocery list or a doodle?”

Auralee groaned and crumpled the paper before grabbing another sheet. “I suck at this. Yes, I’m trying to write a list of things we need for the tavern.”

“Well, why don’t you just talk around it and I’ll write it down?” Henry suggested. 

Auralee sat back and sighed before nodding and handing it over to him. “Sorry, I probably should have waited but... I just needed to occupy my mind with something and breakfast was already cooked.”

Becky had gathered her precious sausages, a couple slices of day old bread, and was setting up to fry both. “Something happen? Or same old?”

Auralee stood and went over to the stove to pour a cup of coffee that had been steeping in a pot. “Oh nothing much, just cooked breakfast for Cullen to apologize, only to walk in on him naked. And then give birth to a rumor.” She sighed in frustration. 

Henry let out a squeaking noise. “Did you get a picture?” 

“Naked naked?” Becky’s eyes got big. “Like…  _ Naked _ ?”

Auralee shot them an unamused glance but her cheeks and ears were red. “I didn’t actually see anything. There was a blanket.”

Becky sighed. “Probably for the best. We love you and don’t want you to be dead from the sight of Cullen’s… heh.”

Varric choked.

“Wait, is that why you were up before me? To make an apology breakfast and give it to an unsuspecting naked guy who ‘ma’ams’ you?” Henry laughed and then squinted at the paper he had uncrumpled. “Is this a seven or a nine?”

“Seven,” Auralee groaned and hid her face behind her mug of coffee. “Cullen’s a total sub.” Then her face turned even redder as if she had just realized what she said. 

Henry’s head snapped towards her with an unholy grin. “Oh? And what happened to make you say this?” 

Auralee’s face turned beet red. “Nothing like  _ that _ ! He just… ma’ams… a lot.”

“How did it go? You guys good?” Becky asked, having mercy.

“Oh we’re fine,” Auralee said sarcastically. “Apparently so fine that I sneak into his tent for booty calls. At least that's the rumor in the ranks.” 

“Rumor further up is that you were proving to the spymaster that you can get to any of them whenever you want,” Varric interjected, looking over his letters at them.. 

“With pancakes,” Becky gestured with her spatula. “Super scary.”

“She makes pie scary; I can see pancakes in the middle of the night where you sleep being scary,” Varric said dryly.

Becky started laughing. “How did this happen? How did Auralee get scary?”

Varric stared at her for a long moment. “Right. Anyway. How’s that list coming, Needles?” 

Becky blinked. “Are… Varric, are you afraid of Auralee? She’s like the sweetest person ever. Mostly.”

Varric gave her a doubtful look. “Sweetest ever; only the sweetest could put Curly on his face in the snow with minimum effort or threaten the spymaster with pie.” 

Becky opened her mouth but couldn’t think of anything to say and closed it, turning to eye Auralee whose lips were pressed together as if trying not to say anything as she stared at the coffee in her mug. “Now I’m imagining you pieing Leliana and it’s  _ amazing _ .”

Auralee gave her a flat look. “That sounds deadly... for me.” 

“What are stunted meals?” Henry asked over the list. 

Auralee sent him a baffled expression and repeated. “Stunted?” 

“Stunted or salted or- oh, salted meat. Never mind.” 

Becky snickered. “Maybe send a runner next time, Auralee? Or me? I think I’m pretty harmless-seeming?” She looked at Varric.

“You’re pretty, for sure,” Henry commented over the list. 

Becky grinned, and pointed at Henry. “He likes me. It’s so cool.”

“You just want to see if he sleeps in the buff,” Auralee grumbled and took a sip of her coffee.

“I wouldn’t mind. I haven’t gotten laid in forever. Might as well see pretty people naked,” Becky shrugged. “Also would be nice if people stopped thinking you’re trying to kill everyone. I can stand to be thought a pervert,” She grinned obnoxiously, putting her hand on her chest. “For the good of the family.”

“You are a pervert.” Auralee laughed and then sighed. “No, I have to apologize to him for starting rumors now.”

“Probably not by delivering breakfast to his tent before dawn,” Henry suggested, then startled and looked at Varric. “Oh shit! I keep forgetting to give you your hat.”

Varric looked over at him in confusion. “Hat?”

“I made you a dwarf hat,” Henry said, moving away from the table to dig out the bearded hat he had made and presented it awkwardly. “It was Becky’s idea.” 

Varric took the hat from him and then turned it over before bursting out laughing. “You…  _ knitted _ me a beard.”

“Yeah.” Henry shifted from foot to foot. “I’m making one for me, too, but in brown. Um. Is it okay?” 

“Put it on!” Becky bounced excitedly.

Varric tried to pat Henry’s arm but he shied away. “It’s perfect,” he laughed, not seeming to mind, and then slipped it on and secured the beard part on. “There, imagine the Merchant’s Guild members’ faces if I walked into a meeting with this?” 

“Can I go with you when you leave today? So I can see people’s faces?” Becky asked, grinning.

Varric laughed again and nodded. “Sure, Wifey.” He then looked at Auralee and spread out his hands. “What do you think?”

Auralee huffed and rolled her eyes. “A beard for the most undwarfiest dwarf that ever dwarfed. It looks good Henry; maybe make one for Cullen?”

“Maybe after I finish mine and ask Krem if he wants one.” Henry’s eyes widened. “Oh! I know how to knit packers! That’s a little personal to mention though...”

Auralee sighed again then downed her coffee. “Yeah… just a bit.” 

“Sorry. Um.” Henry went back to the papers. “Breakfast supplies?”

“Sausages,” Becky helpfully supplied. “And butter. Mmm.” 

“Am I going to regret it if I come with y’all this morning?” Auralee asked, setting the mug in the wash tub they used for dishes. 

“Probably,” Henry murmured, then looked up thoughtfully. “How much butter do you go through pound wise in a month? Or rather a week and I’ll multiply it.” 

Auralee and Henry started working in earnest on the supply list while Becky started eating, and soon they were getting ready to go get Henry’s eyes. Auralee handed the list to Varric. “Let me know how much it is and I’ll get the money to you.”

Varric glanced over the list and then his eyebrows went up. “I don’t know much about tavern keeping but this seems like more than a month’s worth of food.”

“No, you don’t, do you?” Auralee said flatly but, after an uncomfortable shift of her weight, sighed. “It’s always good to have extra. And a lot of that won’t spoil.” 

Varric frowned but shook his head. “It’s doable but it’ll cost a small fortune to get carted here. Caravans that size will draw attention. You’ll need guards.” 

“I miss Safeway,” Becky sighed. “How were they doing it before? They had to be hauling in supplies for all these people.”

Varric nodded. “Inquisition soldiers guarded it; this is a private shipment.” He then looked at Auralee with a calculating expression. “You sure you want to get this much?”

Auralee shifted again and she looked a little uncomfortable. “I- yes. I’ll pay you back.” 

“If Adaar is off gathering more supporters, we’re going to have to feed them. And after the Breach is closed, people are going to want to come here to see where their family died; to see where the Divine died; to gawk at Adaar,” Becky said. “If we have a stockpile of non-perishables, we can meet that need without scrambling. Or, you know,” she shrugged. “If some god-awful thing happens and we have to all hike through the mountains with no notice, it’s good to bring snacks.”

“Prevention is worth more than the cure,” Henry said absently. 

“It’s a lot up front,” Becky added. “But then it’s stable after that, as we replace what we use. And we’re unlikely to get fucked if something happens to supplies lines and blahblahblah.”

“Mountain storms, freak blizzards, avalanches, sudden melts that flash flood valleys…” Henry ticked off on his fingers. “Bandit attacks, terrorists, wild animals, rifts…”

Auralee dropped her head into her hands and made a quiet, slightly strangled sound.

“We should see if they’ll let us store a bunch of it in the Chantry,” Becky said, thinking. “In case there’s a fire here. Wouldn’t want to lose all of it. The Chantry is stone.”

Varric eyed them all with a pensive expression. “So, where did you three say you came from again?”

“I have an anxiety disorder,” Becky shrugged. “I always think about every possible bad thing that can happen in every situation. It’s handy for being prepared, but… not a fun way to be.”

“I came from hurricane country.” Henry shrugged. 

Becky pointed at him and a ‘exactly’ gesture. “Maybe that’s it! I’ve been in the zones for tornados, hurricanes, earthquakes, and volcanoes. You gotta prep!”

“Prep or be dead,” Henry said cheerfully.

“Harritt’s,” Auralee declared loudly and then pointed at the list. “Need.” 

Varric sighed and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

She jerked her chin in a nod and went over to the door, popping her head out. “Rasa, going out for a bit. Y’all gonna be alright?” 

Rasa called back something that must have been an affirmative.

“Okay I’m just- Soldier, if you don’t get off that counter I’m personally going to toss you out, and I won't guarantee it will be with both working legs,” She growled and then ducked back in, turning back and giving them an awkward shrug when she saw them looking at her. “He was standing on the counter.” 

“Why?” Henry squinted at her, then threw up his hands. “Never mind. Men are weird.” 

Becky laughed to herself; like Henry could talk with all his sitting on and under tables.

They headed back to the cabin to get Henry’s lenses, Varric and Auralee tagging along. After passing a group of soldiers who were doing a poor job of pretending not to be watching them, Auralee made a slight growling sound in her throat and then grabbed Varric's hand. 

Becky giggled and sang softly. “Some romantic evening…”

Varric looked slightly less alarmed and even chuckled and threaded their fingers together. “Didn’t peg you as a romantic, Wifey,” he said loud enough for anyone paying attention to hear. 

“I’m really not,” Becky agreed.

“Romance is a shiny rock picked up and carried home,” Henry said, his eyes glued to his feet.

They all went into the cabin and, as soon as the door was closed, both Varric and Auralee pulled away from each other. Auralee stood rigidly as they waited for Henry to quickly sketch out what his glasses had looked like and dig out his lenses. 

Then they all headed back out, Varric and Auralee once again joining hands… a little less awkwardly this time. There was a bit of bustle around Haven and Becky had to tug Henry out of the way of a few rushing scouts as they picked their way out of Haven and towards Harrit’s. 

“Soon, Henry. Soon you can enjoy the view of all the soldiers training as much as I do,” Becky said, trying to force herself to watch where they were going so she didn’t drop Henry down a comically placed rabbit hole. “Because Bull is over there right now and he is sweating and straining, and life is better for having seen it. And there’s a wrestling match with some humans that’s very promising.”

“I absolutely cannot wait until my glasses are fixed,” Henry sighed wistfully. “You should totally ask Bull if he needs a rub down or something and get that ‘not being laid in forever’ thing fixed.” 

“Oh,” scoffed Becky. “Like he’d be interested with all of these other options.”

“He likes options and you’re a catch!” Henry protested. “If my libido wasn’t back on the shelf with my meds I’d be all over you.” 

“Oh,” Becky eyed Henry in surprise. “Well. Fuck. We need to get you some meds.”

Auralee made a frustrated sound but Varric was chuckling.

“Ah, yes, Adan, I need ten milligrams of your finest escitalopram please,” Henry joked. 

Becky had never heard of that one. “Maybe something for anxiety? I bet they’d have that.”

“Worth a try. It might zone me out worse, but I’ll try.” 

“Guys. Glasses,” Auralee sighed, sounding a bit desperate and pointing toward the blacksmith.

“Maybe Thedas’ version of speed?” Becky raised her hands. “Not just so I’ll get laid! Because Henry’s mental functioning is important.”

“And because getting laid is important,” Henry added, then they both laughed at Auralee’s exasperated groan.

Harrit was gruff enough that Henry ended up ducking behind Auralee and letting her and Varric do the talking. Harrit kept giving Varric comical looks, probably because of the knit beard, as Varric showed his own glasses and then Becky’s to give the man a better idea, just sturdier, like his drawing, and Auralee started haggling a price. Becky did notice Henry edging towards one of the work tables, watching a young man doing… something with what looked like leather. Henry edged around him and held up one of his glasses lenses to look at what he was doing with a fascinated expression. 

There was a commotion behind them, and Becky turned to see a group riding into town, with Taashath in the lead. “Henry! She’s back!”

Henry looked away from the work table with a jump, then lifted his glasses lense up again and then blushed and grinned. “Oh!” 

Becky laughed. “Get out there so she can see you and know you’re safe. She’s got to be freaked out.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Henry carefully handed his lenses to Auralee, then shuffled to the edge of the blacksmith hut, freezing at the edge, looking panicked. Becky quickly joined him, offering her arm. 

“Shall we greet your lady, husband?”

He gave her a relieved glance and took her arm and followed her out of the smithy.

Taashath saw them and gave a relieved smile, riding to the stables, and dismounting before coming to greet them. “Henry!”

“Taashath,” He said, smiling. “You came back.” 

“Of course I did. I came back as soon as I received your letter. Where’s Auralee? Are you well?” She asked in a rush, looking at them in concern.

“Auralee’s talking to Harrit about getting Henry’s glasses fixed,” Becky said, pointing. “We’re all okay. Varric was amazing.”

“Varric?” Taashath looked slightly confused in Varric’s direction. “What are you- what is that?”

“Welcome back to the shit show, Feathers!” Varric called out as he and Auralee came over then he stroked the beard humorously. “Henry knitted it for me.”

Taashath blinked and then let out a small snort that was adorable. “Looks… good. A proper dwarf.” 

“Oh. Um. He and Auralee are soulmates,” Henry said suddenly, Becky could see Auralee stiffen.

“Oh! Con...gratulations...?” Taashath started happily but then hesitated at Auralee’s wince. 

“It’s more complicated than that,” Auralee said as she ran a hand over her face and sighed. “We should go somewhere to talk before they call an official meeting.” 

Varric shook his head. “No need to get involved, Feathers, it’s-”

“They poisoned my soulmate’s sister,” Taashath said fiercely, her expression darkening suddenly. “I’m involved.” 

“Still kind of weird it was her and not me,” Becky said. “I guess because she is louder? Or as revenge for her knocking Cullen down? Opportunity?”

“You’re too high profile,” Auralee sighed then shook her head. “It's fine, Taashath.” 

“Um. Want to come to our cabin?” Henry offered uncertainly.

“Let’s go to mine, it’s closer,” Taashath sighed and turned to lead the way. 

“Ooh, sneaking off to your cabin? Did you have a Harem I was unaware of?” Asked a very, very familiar voice.

Henry suddenly flapped his hands in excitement. “Sparkles!” Then he clamped his mouth shut and put his hand over his mouth for good measure. 

Becky’s eyes got very big and she grinned at Dorian. “Well, hello! I’m Becky. This is my husband Henry, and his sister Auralee. You are so good looking, holy shit.”

Dorian blinked and smiled. “Yes, I am. So good of you to notice. I am Dorian, of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

“We’ve got baths,” Becky blurted. “We run the inn. Uh. You look. Clean. So. Just. You can use them. If you want.”

She was so eloquent. Madam Vivienne would be in awe.

He looked slightly puzzled. “Ah. Thank you?”

“It’s upstairs at the tavern whenever you need it,” Henry said from behind his hand, then blushed and dropped his hand. 

Auralee chuckled. “Just let me know an hour or so ahead of time, Water needs to be boiled and toted up.” 

“You won’t know this maybe, Sparkles,” Varric smiled, glancing between them all curiously. “But actual baths are hard to come by in tiny mountain villages. Especially private ones.”   
“Right,” Dorian nodded. “I do appreciate the offer then. I ah, was expecting more ‘Ooooooh, scary Tevinter!’ and less ‘Oh, pretty, please disrobe and bathe in my home.’”

“You are very, very pretty and I can’t wait to fix my eyes so I can appreciate it better,” Henry said quietly. He had edged closer to Taashath and tapped her arm with his knuckles and she had, after a pause, draped her arm over his shoulders. “Also, I met a Tevinter already and he’s awesome.” 

“Also handsome,” Becky mused. “Though I didn’t offer him the bath. I should do that. I can wash his back.”

“Oh. We definitely should.”

“Bull won’t fit, though.”

“It takes a bit of effort to get Bull to fit,” Henry said, then made a squeaking noise in the back of his throat and glanced at Taashath apologetically. 

“For Bull to fit where?” came Bull’s voice from behind them. “Hey, boss. Welcome back.”

“Oh, hey Bull!” Becky poked Bull and checked her finger.

“Still? You’ve had your hands all over my body; it would have happened by now if it was going to happen,” Bull looked down at her in amusement.

“You what?” Taashath asked, looking between them.

“I don’t want to know, guys. Please,” Auralee groaned, covering her face with a hand. “Sorry… they’re… open about stuff like that.” 

Becky frowned, confused. Open about massage? Was that weird? “Anyway. We realized we hadn’t offered you and Krem the baths, but I don’t think you’ll fit.”

Dorian was eying Bull. “Well. This won’t be boring, will it?”

“Oh, not at all. Just wait until Needles here starts talking,” Varric laughed. He and Auralee were still holding hands again; maybe they were getting used to each other? 

“We should go,” Becky said, looking around. “Josie and Leliana will be here any second.”

“Right now, in fact,” Varric muttered with a slight growl in his voice. 

“Welcome back, Inquisitor!” Greeted Josephine as she came from the gates. “I hope your journey was as pleasant as possible.”

Taashath’s face settled into one of terrifyingly calm anger. “Now how could that be, Ambassador, when my soulmate's family - who I left in your protection - was harmed… by your own?”

“Yes,” Josephine said carefully. “That was… unfortunate. There are some things you should be… made aware of, but the situation was handled poorly, and we have… worked to address it.”

“I’m sure.” Taashath didn’t look like she was buying it at all. “However this was no lapse in manners or an unintended insult; it was attempted murder.” 

“If we can simply-”

“We will speak, after I have spoken with my soulmate and his family,” She cut Josephine off, not even acknowledging Leliana, who stood expressionless and silent a few paces away. 

“O- of course, Herald.” Josephine looked a bit frantic. 

Taashath started to pull Henry away and towards Haven and Henry waved in Dorian’s direction. “Feel free to drop by whenever. We’re either in the tavern or the cabin across the path from the elven mage.”

“He just stands there all the time, like a signpost,” Becky grinned and moved to follow Henry and Taashath. Auralee and Varric trailed behind them, leaving Bull and Dorian eyeing each other. 

Once they were past the gates, Varric spoke in a dry tone. “Huh. I thought you guys would be a little more prickly around Tevinter Magisters with how comfortable you are with Qunari.”

“He’s an Altus,” Henry corrected, letting Taashath lead him.

“And very, very pretty,” Becky added, with a slightly dreamy smile. “Not that that means much, personality-wise, but  _ damn _ .”

“Indeed,” Henry nodded.

Varric and Taashath both let out quiet laughs as they paraded into Taashath’s cabin. Someone had come in and lit a fire. Henry wrinkled his nose. “This place feels like a lobby, there’s so many energies.” 

“Good ones or?” Becky asked.

“Just… a lot.” Henry pulled away from Taashath’s arm and started… waving his hand slowly through the air. “Like a public space, not a resting place. Just needs cleansed.” He suddenly winced and pulled his arm down. “Sorry.” 

“For what?” Taashath asked, not seeming weirded out but more curious. “What kind of cleansing?”

“Uh, an energy cleansing. I… I do it to our place to keep it… safe. I’d just need a broom and some time but it’s just… my religion, most people don’t even… believe in this kind of thing,” Henry said, tapping his toes against the floor. 

“You’re welcome to cleanse my cabin, Henry,” Taashath said, sounding formal. “I am uncomfortable here. If what you do might help, I welcome it.”

Becky saw Henry give her a shy smile and then squint around the cabin, probably in search of the broom that happened to be right next to his elbow. She grabbed it for him and he smiled gratefully at her, signing his thanks before beginning to sweep from the back corner of the cabin, murmuring under his breath every so often.

“Chuckles says that Henry has an ability to do not-actually-magic magic,” Varric spoke up. “Says it’s what kept Auralee alive; the little charms he made Wifey and Auralee and other things.” 

“Henry’s awesome,” Becky affirmed.

“Yeah,” Taashath agreed and started pulling on the buckles of her vambrace. “So… what happened? Henry’s letter was very vague.” 

“Ruffles forced her way into their cabin with Curly, who Needles is scared of, and tried to make Wifey and Needles annul their marriage.”

“I know that part,” She sighed and sat down on the bed; this put her at eye level with everyone. 

“Stories start in the beginning, Feathers.” Varric chuckled good naturedly. 

“That would be back in the Hinterlands,” Auralee mumbled and stepped back to lean against the door, crossing her arms.

“Anyway, Ruffles decided that the Herald’s soulmate needed to show up for the weekly Chant, and again, sent Curly after him. Auralee ended up putting him on his face in the snow over that, told them to back off.” Varric moved out of Henry’s way as he worked his way closer to the door. 

“A few days after that I started feeling bad,” Auralee said flatly. “When it got too bad, Rasa ran for help and Solas came.” 

“Solas, Henry, Cullen, and Adan all worked to save her,” Becky said, glaring. “It was a close call.”

“After that I went and claimed Auralee officially as my soulmate so the spymaster can’t touch her without bringing down the Merchant’s Guild on her,” Varric said, shrugging as if it was another occurrence. “Also may have taken over the Tavern as a political move to keep you from having to fight the Guild yourself as the spymaster and Ruffles are slinging your name around pretty freely.” 

“Are you really soulmates?” Taashath asked quietly, then lifted her hands. “No problem from me if you aren’t, just-”

“We are,” Auralee said sharply then winced. “Not faking  _ that _ .” 

“They’re only open about it now to keep us safe, though. That’s what makes it seem very weird. They hadn’t told anyone,” Becky said, quietly. “Auralee’s just lost her husband. She’s… not ready. But there wasn’t a choice.”

Varric startled and looked at Auralee with a horrified expression. “You were married?” 

“Oh, shit,” Becky covered her mouth; Auralee didn’t tell him. “I’m sorry. I was married, too. Not to Henry, to my wife. I have three little kids. We’re all… this isn’t a good time, mentally. And no, we can’t go find them.”

Auralee pressed her lips together and opened the door to let Henry finish sweeping out the door. He shook the broom out and closed the door. 

“I had a husband and two kids,” He said as he carefully leaned the broom against the wall. “Done. Hope it helps.”

“Auralee,” Varric asked, seeming to be carefully controlling his expression now as he spoke in a gentle tone. “Did you have kids, too?” 

Auralee looked towards the fire and jerked her chin in a nod but didn’t say anything. She just clenched her jaw and looked like she was doing her best not to cry. 

“Well, shit,” Varric muttered, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. “No wonder you punched me.” 

Taashath rubbed the bridge of her nose as if getting a headache. “So, to sum up: the three of you lost your spouses and your children, were taken from the home you were creating because I marked Henry, then were intimidated by the people in charge, and then Auralee was poisoned?”

“At least we made friends along the way?” Becky said, awkwardly.

“We tried to invite Josephine over for dinner, to, I dunno, try and smooth things over? But I ended up having a panic attack and we had to cut it short,” Henry said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Taashath let out a long, measured breath. “I do not look forward to hearing what the absolute  _ fuck _ they were thinking.” 

“Let us know, would you?” Becky asked. “I’m really curious.”

“And now they think I’m trying to kill everyone,” Auralee mumbled, swiping at her eyes before straightening her shoulders. “It’s ridiculous honestly.” 

Taashath muttered something in Qunlat that sounded like a curse and then rubbed her face tiredly. “Well, this is a lovely welcome back.” 

“You can’t get rid of Leliana,” Henry blurted out suddenly. “She- you need her. And I’m sorry, they said you wouldn’t be back for like… a week so I didn’t finish your gift in time.” 

Taashath blinked and then blushed, turning her gray skin a pretty violet color. “You… made me a gift?”

“It’s not done yet. But, yeah.” Henry smiled weakly. 

Taashath returned it almost just as shyly before clearing her throat. “I.. um, can’t just let them get away with it without consequences.” 

“Yeah, which is why I took over the tavern,” Varric interjected, turning his attention from Auralee. “Flissa was the one giving her the poison. The spymaster and I are basically in a stalemate where she has to pretend it wasn’t her and can’t do anything further.” 

“But you can,” Becky said to Taashath. “They need you. You get to set some rules about trials. And being innocent until proven guilty. And niceness before knives. Or poisons. Or whatever. Leliana cannot decide to murder people and then just _do_ _that_.”

“Pretty sure Leli’s smart enough not to leave a trail if she decides to try again,” Auralee sighed but then shrugged . “She’s had several chances though, and hasn’t acted. So I think Varric’s… claim did the trick, at least until the deadline is up.” 

“Deadline?” Taashath asked.

“We have six months to get married before I get accused of soulmark fraud,” Varric said with a shrug. 

Taashath looked between Auralee and Varric in confusion. “You… don’t intend to...?”

“Feathers… she lost her husband and kids.” Varric shook his head. “And if the right cross she gave me when I told her what I did wasn’t indication enough, no; we aren’t.”

“But you were holding hands like…” Taashath looked confused and, frankly, sad. 

“Just putting on a show just in case the Nightingale and Ruffles decide to question it early.” Varric shrugged and Auralee winced.

Becky looked between them. “Surely… something can be worked out by then. Varric would be ruined and that’s… really not fair.”

Varric gave her a fond smile and reached over to pat her arm. “Don’t worry about me, Wifey. I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re not the boss of me,” She stuck out her tongue. Varric chuckled, which was the point. 

“Well this is a big stew of complicated,” Auralee mumbled, rubbing her face with both hands. 

“Welcome home, Taashath!” Becky grinned and opened her arms dramatically.

Dinner that night was soup. Auralee was a bit over enthusiastic chopping the druffalo with her cleaver, but she seemed much calmer afterwards. Becky understood why people found her terrifying; she could break down a large amount of meat quickly, and with relish.

Taashath was still busy with the Advisors and did not make it down, but it was a popular meal and everyone was kept on their feet, rushing around to meet the demands of the customers. Becky was helping Striker carry a tray of soup and bread to a large table (Okay, he was carrying it because he was a gentleman, she was just putting the bowls on the tables) when the front door opened and let in a gust of cold air.

She barely registered it was Dorian coming in and was still lighting up her smile when one of the soldiers by the door spat at him.

“We don’t need your sort in here, Vint.” 

“Hey! No spitting!” Striker yelled. “One more and you’re out.” 

“Dorian!” Becky said, shooting daggers from her eyes at the soldier who spat. “It’s so wonderful to see you! Please come in!”

Dorian put on a smile and picked his way over to her. “Hello. Quite a variable reception to be had.” 

“Yes, well,” She bustled over to him. “Some people don’t have good manners. And apparently they don’t understand complexities, like that a country is large and has more than one opinion in it. Come with me to the kitchen, it’s warmer.”

She guided him out of the room and into the kitchen, sitting him at the table and moving to grab a bowl. “Soup? It’s made with repressed rage and spices.”

Dorian looked a little… dazed, a fact that was not helped by Henry popping his head up from his book with a grin. “Dorian! Good to see you. Having some repressed emotion soup?” 

Dorian laughed. “Apparently, yes. Sounds Tevinter.”

“Repressed emotions are a remarkably common cultural phenomenon,” Henry agreed. “I heard yelling, who did what?” He asked before going back to taking notes.

“Some asshole spit at him!” Becky said with no small amount of anger, slamming down Dorian’s bowl of soup in front of him. “And I didn’t even rip his face off. Quick, tell me I’m impressive.”

“You are impressive but you should have ripped his face off,” Henry said with a dark glare at the entrance to the main tavern.

Auralee grumbled something and slammed a pot down on the stove, before storming out of the room There was muffled yelling and she was angry… probably still venting but hey, it was constructive at least.

“See, that’s what I thought, but I decided to follow Striker’s lead on it. Cultural differences, drama, blah blah blah. I got to swoop in and steal him away instead, which isn’t as satisfying, maybe, but at least he didn’t have to wait for his dinner,” Becky poured Dorian some of their best wine. “And we don’t have to scrub blood off floors. Auralee’s better at terrorizing them, anyway.”

“Stealing him is perfectly acceptable,” Henry agreed. “But you can use the back door next time if you want, Sparkles. Less-” He flicked his fingers towards the main tavern. “-Noise.” 

Becky was mixing up a little bowl of oil with various seasonings and nodded. “Plus, we’ll be obnoxiously attentive.”

She brought him the oil and a nice hot bread roll. “Enjoy!”

Dorian looked at the bowl doubtfully. “I am afraid I’m a bit short on funds at the moment…” 

“On the house,” Henry shrugged. “You’re one of us now.” 

“We also can’t charge you for things you didn’t ask for; that’s rude,” Becky shrugged.

“It is-” Dorian paused and blinked at Henry. “What do you mean, ‘one of us?’ I’m not joining a cult by accepting dinner, am I?” 

“Yes, and I expect you to make all the dead mice dance around the circle when we meet at midnight to cast our spells on the soldiers,” Becky said, seriously.

Dorian huffed. “I gather you are trying to be humorous, but that is not outside the realm of possibility, Miss Becky.” 

Becky’s face lit up. “Okay, well, we can’t actually do that because Henry’s fucking blind, and I have the grace of a drunk otter without light,  _ but _ I will find a dead mouse and a good time and… Yes, please.”

“While I have no real moral qualms with non humanoid necromancy, I also have a crippling fear of the undead so maybe when I’m not around.” Henry shuddered.

Becky paused. “There is that. I think I will enjoy the thought, but skip the reality, now that you mention it.”

“How do you know I am a necromancer, if I may ask? I don’t generally announce the fact in bright lettering, you understand,” Dorian asked, but dipped the bread in the oil and took a bite. 

“Um. I… have no good explanation for that knowledge, but I had it and it was true, so that’s… yup.” Becky wiped her hands. “I should go check on Striker. Which seems dramatic and suspicious, but I was doing that when you got here, so it isn’t.”

“See, that’s why I just tell them the trees told me. The trees know all of mankind’s sins,” Henry said sagely. 

“That’s probably where I heard it!” Becky called, blowing a kiss at Henry and then exiting to the dining room, passing Auralee as she stomped back into the kitchen. 

Becky was back two minutes later looking embarrassed, and started filling bowls and plates. “Ah. They want food.”

Dorian was more than halfway through the stew already, which was a feat since she hadn’t been gone long, and was eyeing Henry curiously as Henry tapped at his paper with a frown. 

Auralee started measuring out flour into a bowl and then brought it over to the table to work, giving Dorian a friendly but distracted smile. “Did you want to use the bath today? I can put water on.” 

Dorian swallowed his food before speaking and managed to mostly hide his bewilderment. “If it isn’t too much trouble. Travelling doesn’t lend itself well to cleanliness.”

“It really doesn’t,” Becky agreed. She missed modern bathrooms so desperately. 

Henry slowly stood up and pushed his book away while still squinting at the page. “I’ll help carry water,” He said absently. 

Auralee shook her head and gestured for him to sit back down. “Nah, I can get Striker to get the majority and then I got the pot to warm it. You need to stop straining your knee.”

Henry sighed but sat back down. “It don’t matter; it's not like it’s gonna spontaneously stop both’rin me. Sure you don’t got anything for me to do? I feel bad doing homework while y’all are workin’.” 

“Someone’s got to be ‘educated,’” Auralee huffed, walking over to grab a bucket. 

“I mean, I get that I opened my big mouth and I like school so yeah, but you’re the one who actually read all the codex.” Henry looked up. “I refuse to memorize the lineage of the kings or whatever.” 

“Me, too, fuck that nonsense,” Becky commented, heading back out with a tray of food. The dinner rush was slowly winding down and turning into the bar rush. 

Rasa came into the kitchen along with her, grabbing a bucket of water and a cloth, and Henry looked in her direction hopefully. “You got anything for me to do, boss lady? Lee won’ let me help her.” 

“No. You need to study. Ser Solas mentioned that he was looking forward to ‘mentioning’ your progress to Lady Vivienne.”

“Oh, totally gotta rub the nerd in her face,” Henry snorted. “Alright. Just lemme know if you need anything.” 

“Of course.” Rasa took the bucket out of the kitchen with her.

Becky started washing some of the bowls Striker brought back, and when she noticed Dorian’s bowl was empty, she filled it back up. 

He gave her a wary expression but began eating it.

Henry suddenly made a noise of realization in the back of his throat. “Beck, we took the cabin!” 

“It really feels like there should be more cabins. And some of those bunk beds!” Becky said, frowning.

“Did you find a place to stay, Sparkles?” Henry twisted awkwardly in his seat to look in Dorian’s direction and almost fell out, having to catch himself on the chair back. 

Dorian tensed slightly, but relaxed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Ah, no. My possessions are still in my pack at the stable. I had planned on speaking to your Ambassador but they seem to be rather tied up at the moment.” 

Becky smirked and muttered. “Tied up. I wish.”

Henry frowned. “You should stay with us. There isn’t a lot of room but it’s warm-ish and safe enough. No spitting anyway.”

“You could probably get another bed, or at least a mattress,” Becky assured him.

“Auralee can get Cullen to give us one,” Henry mused thoughtfully. 

Auralee shook her head. “Cullen is avoiding me. At least I would be avoiding me so he’s probably avoiding me.” She shrugged, “Maybe a note?”

“Details. I’ll leave those to you.” Henry waved his hand dismissively.

“Maybe a sheet for privacy?”

“Yeah. Find me a rock and a few sticks and I can put pegs in the ceiling.” Henry flapped his hands. “At this point we’re at planning stage so you’re moving in with us. But we can move the table so he gets the wall closer to the fire?” 

“Perfect! I wish we had Murphy beds,” Becky said, rinsing a plate. “Maybe for the Rest. Oh, hey, I wonder if those little tube rooms would work here. Pods? What are those called?”

She looked over to find Dorian glancing between her and Henry with narrowed, suspicious eyes. “That is… a very kind offer but-“

The back door opened and a gust of cold wind blew in, “Serrah Auralee?”

Henry’s mouth clamped shut and he edged out of his seat. 

“Hello, Commander!” Becky smiled. “Soup?”

Cullen startled and shook his head. “I- no, th-”

“Soup,” Auralee cut him off in an authoritative tone and dished out a bowl and shoved it into his hand, “Sit down and eat.” 

“It’s good soup,” Becky said. “And you don’t look good. There’s bread, too.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Cullen gave her a bewildered glance and then sat down in the chair Auralee pushed out with her foot towards him. 

“We need another bed or mattress,” Henry blurted out. “She’s gonna ask you.” He pointed at Auralee. 

Auralee shot him a look but shook her head and placed a roll on a plate next to Cullen. “A bed or cot would be appreciated, Cullen.”

“I can have one delivered. Is there…?” He paused and glanced at Dorian and then winced. “Are you expecting guests?” 

“We’re keeping him,” Henry said, cautiously reaching past Cullen to grab his book and then retreating. 

“Keeping-” Cullen looked horrified. “What?”

“I can and will cry on you if you try to tell us no,” Henry said seriously. 

“Are you speaking to me or the Templar?” Dorian asked cautiously, still eyeing them warily.

“I’m not-“ 

“Him.” Henry pointed at Cullen, cutting him off before turning to Dorian. “If you say no… I’ll probably cry but it will not be on you.” 

“Right,” Becky said, coming over. “You don’t have to stay with us. That might have been overwhelming. Sorry. We’re just protective.”

“And if they’re like that-” Henry gestured to the main part of the tavern. “-in public then they’ll be ten times worse if you end up sleeping with the refugees or somethin’.” 

“Did something happen?” Cullen asked in concern. And then he quickly took a bite of his soup when Becky pointed at it threateningly. 

“Someone thought it was okay to spit at Dorian,” Auralee said, slamming something. “I straightened it out, but tell your men I have no tolerance for it. Maybe coming from their Commander it’ll stick.” 

“Ah.” Cullen looked confused and a little wary but took a bite of soup and nodded. 

“So… are you moving in with us? Because that would be… cool. Or rather warm, I keep the place warmer than most...” Henry asked Dorian, sounding uncertain. 

“‘Moving in’… with you two?” Dorian asked, just as uncertain.

“It’s us and Auralee,” Becky said. “So then it’s even - two men, two women. And don’t worry, no one’s getting laid. There’s just not a lot of space, and…” She shrugged. “We want you safe.”

“Why?” he asked, looking completely baffled.

“Taashath likes you. And people spit at you,” Becky said. “We know what it’s like to feel unsafe here.”

“We’re here, we’re queer, and we’re fucking terrified,” Henry muttered and retreated to the other side of the kitchen from Cullen. 

Becky laughed and pointed at him in agreement.

“I’m not.” Auralee raised her hands when Cullen looked over at her. Then they both turned red, Auralee turning back to the stove. 

Becky cackled and Henry snorted. “She has the unfortunate affliction of being painfully straight.” 

“Straight?” Dorian asked cautiously.

“Oh, terms,” Becky said. “Like, Auralee’s straight; she just is sexually attracted to men. Henry and I are attracted to people of any gender, we’re… bisexual? And then lesbians are women attracted to women, and gay men are attracted to men. Queer means anything but straight.”

“Bi,” Henry agreed. “And I’m trans, which means while I was assigned as a girl at birth, I’m actually a man.” 

“Right, and my wife was a trans woman, which is the opposite.”

“A word for everything… practically Tevinter,” Dorian said faintly.

“Oh, there’s fancier terms for it too.” Henry giggled slightly. “And a whole alphabet soup I’m not going to go into right now because Auralee is giving me her Look.” 

“She’s our filter,” Becky agreed, wincing. They’d really gone on and on. “As we haven’t gotten ours installed yet.”

“What they are trying to say, in a roundabout loopy way is, Dorian, you are very welcome to stay with us without fear or judgement.” Auralee sighed and then ladled more stew into his bowl. “At least that's what I think they were trying to say before jumping down a rabbit hole.” 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. Safe-ish, judgement free, warmer and cleaner than most of Haven, and Auralee is the best cook, Becky gives the best back scratches, and I knit socks,” Henry listed, ticking each thing off on his fingers. 

“Can you imagine Dorian with one of your beards?” Becky giggled. “I mean, yes. We’re annoying a bit, but it’ll be okay. And we’re here most of the time, so you can have it quiet then.”

“I…” Dorian looked at Cullen, who was staring at his bowl intently, as if he might be the only sane person in the room. “Suppose I don’t have much choice. At least to start.” He looked around at Becky, Auralee, and Henry. “Thank you for your generosity.”

Cullen looked up from his soup and gave Auralee a hesitant glance. “Are you sure this is… wise?” 

Auralee shrugged. “I draw the line at reptiles and arachnids. They can keep anything else they bring home.” 

“Am I to be compared to a stray?” Dorian asked in mock offense, though he still seemed a little off-balanced.

Henry opened his mouth and then closed it, looking away with an absolutely guilty expression before opening his book and pretending to be absorbed in it. 

“I can show you where it is,” Becky said to Dorian. “When you’re done. You can put things there. Or maybe we can go get your things, I can show you where it is, you come back here for your bath, and then you can do whatever.”

“I should be going,” Cullen tried, standing up. His bowl was still full.

“Not until you’ve eaten,” Auralee said shortly. “You need at least one meal a day.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He said quickly and sat back down.

Henry snickered. 

Auralee rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove. “Hush.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Henry wasn’t the best at reading people’s moods, even worse without his glasses, but even he could tell that Dorian was feeling a little like he had stepped off of a cliff and had fallen into lizard infested quicksand. Which was a weird thing to infest quicksand with, come to think about it. 

Anyway. 

Cullen escaped Auralee’s caring clutches and then Taashath showed up as they were cleaning up from the dinner rush. Striker brought her into the kitchen from the main tavern when she asked for them.

“So, why did they try to poison Auralee?” Becky asked immediately. 

Taashath gave Auralee a funny look that Auralee raised a quizzical eyebrow at and then sighed. “She scares them.” 

“I really don’t get it,” Becky frowned. “This place is literally full of soldiers; everyone here is dangerous, and Auralee, what, threw down one surprised man?”

“It makes sense when you hear them lay it out, but I still told them no more  _ anything _ against you.” Taashath shrugged, looking exhausted. “I don’t know why it takes so long to get people to agree to just… not do anything.” She rubbed her forehead where it transitioned into horn and directed the next sentence to him. “Josephine wants me to convince you to let Vivienne tutor you.” 

“No.” Henry shook his head and moved to stand next to her so their arms were touching, as much contact as he could stand right now. “That will end in tears.” 

“It’s a power play,” Becky said. “They take forever hoping to wear you down. And Henry is very anti-Circle. Vivienne…. It wouldn’t work out.”

“You are?” Taashath smiled and her hand came down from her face.

“Yeah. Adamantly.” Henry nodded. “But yeah. Dragging things out is a very common way to make people give in out of exhaustion. Trying to make it just too hard to go against what they want.” 

“Well, they have nothing on Taarlok so it isn’t going to work.” Taashath huffed. 

“Oh,” Becky said. “We’re moving Dorian in with us. They’ll likely drama about that. Sorry.”

Taashath made a surprised noise. “Oh. I didn’t think you would…”

“Move that fast?” Henry suggested dryly.

“Like him. Or at least take him in after one conversation.” 

“I’m offended. I'm very likable.” Dorian said dryly.

“He is.” Henry agreed. “But we’re keeping him and refuse to hear anything about bad influences or whatever else Mother Giselle or Vivienne cook up.” 

“They,” Tashaath paused, thinking about words. “Might find it odd that you’re taking in a stranger, and yet you’re my soulmate and we do not share a cabin.”

That… was true but Henry didn’t want to leave Becky and Auralee. “I…” He faltered. He what? “You can move in too?” 

Becky cackled. “We need those bunk beds. It could make sense, if you like sleeping in a crowd - you’re not home much, so saving a whole cabin for you is inefficient. But if you need peace, keep that cabin.”

“It’s for appearances.” Taashath sighed. “Can’t have their Herald sleeping with the commoners.” 

“Which I am.” Henry pointed out.

“We’re a whole mess of commoners,” Becky said. “Wanna sleep with us?”

“Dorian isn’t a commoner.” 

Taashath laughed. “I’ll bring that fact up if they say anything. I know they absolutely buy it every time I play ‘dumb ox woman.’ ‘But you  _ said  _ it was important for me to not sleep with commoners!’” She widened her eyes and spoke in a breathy sort of voice.

“I’m not at all sure I’m comfortable with where this is going,” said Dorian, wide-eyed. “Though it is funny.”

“They mean literally sleeping.” Auralee said with a sigh. “As in sleeping in the same space, sleeping.” 

“I’m too depressed and anxious for the fun kind of sleeping together.” Henry tossed a lame thumbs up in Dorian’s direction. 

Taashath looked at him, startled. “Oh. I- Yes. Literally sleeping together. I didn’t mean to…”She trailed off and then shrugged. “I forgot that people expect that sort of thing.” 

“It’s a very sex-free house at the moment. Sadly,” Becky shook her head. “I mean. Not sadly, since there’s a million people going to live in there together and that’s awkward, just…. You know. Sex is nice.”

Henry so needed to work up the courage to ask Bull if he wanted to go again with Becky on her behalf. He was a useless husband in that department right now. “Before I forget or get distracted, you’re more than welcome to drop by for visits. I won’t always be functional… but you’re welcome.” 

“It’s nice sometimes to just sit with him,” Becky added. “He’ll be focused on a thing, but it’s still quite pleasant to work beside him. No pressure to talk, but also no pressure not to talk. He just won’t likely respond. Or even hear you. But I find him very soothing.”

“After a meeting with the Advisors, silent but not alone sounds pretty perfect,” Taashath said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” Henry bumped her arm slightly. 

“It seems like Advisors should be people you trust, and can work with,” Dorian said, frowning. “Why did you choose these, who you can’t?”

“I didn’t exactly choose any of this.” Taashath said with a wiggle of her marked hand. “I’m not even sure if they ever formally released me from being a prisoner. I’m technically a hostage who they listen to.” 

“Charming,” Dorian sighed.

“Yeah. No offence, Dorian, but the noble class here in Haven is enough to make me start daydreaming about guillotine designs.” Henry grumbled.

“Henry!” Auralee scolded. 

“For some reason, Welcome to the Jungle popped into my head,” Becky added, helpful as always.

“Welcome to the jungle, you’re gonna die!” Henry snorted, amused. 

“And with that!” Auralee announced, wiping her hands on a towel. “I think it’s time to get Henry to bed.” 

“I’m always happy to do that!” Becky chirped. “But Dorian’s bath.”

“I’ll get one tomorrow when it isn’t so late,” Dorian said “Just let me stop by the stables for my pack.”

“Late. Right.” Taashath sighed and then stood and after a moment’s hesitation, put her hand on the back of Henry’s neck and he reflexively closed his eyes and leaned into it. It was warm and for some reason he always felt everything relax when she did that. “Um. Good night.” 

“Right! Come on, Dorian, I’ll go with you so you know where to find the cabin. Goodnight!” Becky rushed, sounding amused, dragging Dorian out.

Their rush out broke the mood suddenly, and Taashath pulled her hand back, rubbing her horn. “Right. Good night, then, Henry. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night.” He smiled up at her. “Hopefully I’ll have your gift done by tomorrow.” 

Auralee wished her a ‘Goodnight’ as well then offered him her arm to lead him back to the cabin. 

Cullen had indeed had someone bring a cot to their cabin and Henry planned to set up a makeshift privacy shield for Dorian but that wasn’t happening tonight as he was in Thedas without power tools and it was dark out. So he set up the cot and passed out across their bed because he was exhausted and it was probably past nine. He was the first one up in the morning- wait, no, Auralee wasn’t in bed. She must have left for the tavern already. It was too early and he didn’t want to leave Becky alone so he decided to try and get his knitting. He carefully eased out of bed so he didn’t wake up Becky and headed for the table. 

His shins hit something and he realized he had forgotten Dorian was there as he started to fall.

He cursed and tried to catch himself, unfortunately catching himself by planting his hands firmly on what felt like Dorian’s back. He didn’t have time to shift before Dorian was moving and Henry was falling backwards onto the floor and covering his head with his arms as he landed painfully. 

“I’m sorry!” He gasped and scooted backwards. “I didn’t see you, I’m sorry!” 

There was a quick rustle of movement from Dorian’s direction and then a confused, “What? Wait, Henry? Are you alright? What were you doing?”

Was he alright? He was- he wasn’t in trouble? He slowly lowered his arms. “I- yes? I didn’t see you, I tripped. I’m sorry.” 

“Did you need something? Why were you over here?” Dorian sounded suspicious.

“My- my knitting stuff. It’s- I normally- over here.” Henry gestured in the direction of the little table he kept his stuff on. Then paused and realized he had moved it last night to make room for Dorian’s cot. “Oh. I- I moved it. I forgot. I’m sorry.” 

“Alright then,” Dorian laid back down. “Goodnight.”

An automatic reply that it was actually morning sprang to his lips but he bit it back and made a noise that hopefully sounded like good night or something polite. He felt… a lot like crying so he felt around for his outdoor clothes and slipped out of the cabin. Of course he would mess up and trip over Dorian over something that wasn’t even there. 

He came to a halt at the edge of the porch, at a loss of what to do now. He hadn’t grabbed his knitting and going back in would just make the cabin cold and Dorian was awake and might decide to yell at him- He scrubbed at his face. Tears were really freaking cold. It was too cold to stand still so he started shuffling his feet forward, intending to go… anywhere. Anywhere he wouldn’t mess up and get people mad at him. 

He sniffled, and then barely muffled a shriek when a figure appeared beside him.

“Henry?” Solas’ voice. “What are you doing?”

“I-” His voice cracked and he winced and inhaled. “I… don’t know?” 

“It is very cold,” Solas said, sounding like he was picking his words carefully. “Will you come to my cabin, if you cannot go to yours?”

“I…” That was a request? “Okay.” 

Solas came closer and offered Henry his arm, the way Becky always did, and Henry hesitated before making himself take it, carefully grabbing his sleeve. It was a short walk to Solas’ cabin, but Henry was still shivering by the time they made it inside.   
“Please, have a seat,” Solas said, walking him to the table and pulling out a chair.

He obeyed and sat down, perching awkwardly on the edge of it. “I’m… sorry for bothering you.” 

“You are not,” Solas said mildly. “I was disturbed in my sleep, and thought a walk might help. I am glad to have been available when you had a need. You look upset.”

“Oh.” That was good. “I just. Messed up? It’s silly.” He put on a smile. “Didn’t want to wake up the others.” 

“You may speak of it, or not, as you chose,” Solas got up and went to a very blurry area. “I have books, if you would like to read?”

“I love to read.” ‘Oh hey, ancient elvhen god, I'm outside crying at o’dark thirty because I forgot I moved my knitting and tripped over someone because I forgot they were there’... yeah. Books were better. 

Solas placed a book in front of him. “This one is Chantry musing on the nature of the Veil.”

“Ugh. I know I probably need to know what they think but I also don’t give two fucks what they think.” He grumbled, but cracked open the book. “Thank you.” 

“I’ve added notes,” Solas sounded amused. “You might enjoy those.”

“Oh, awesome.” He said with a bit more enthusiasm. That did sound enjoyable!

They were. Solas was a snarky brat even in writing, and Henry snorted out loud a few times, but snarky and educational as it was, Henry had just finished crying and that always made him sleepy. A fact he remembered when he woke up to the odd sensation of being stared at. Ah shoot. He sat up and found that he had been hugging the book and using the table as a pillow. 

“Wh’?” he said, eloquently. 

“Apparently my notes were not sufficiently entertaining,” Solas mused. “To be fair, Chantry propaganda is extremely dull.”

“The notes were great. The book was not.” Henry said in vague agreement. He felt a bit disoriented. “I’ve had enough religious propaganda for two lifetimes, honestly.” 

“Haven’t we all?” sighed Solas.

“Sell your soul for a better afterlife, sell your blood for the money to buy a book that will tell you to obey, sell your sleep to sell your body to the corporations! All red blooded…” Henry paused and realized a rant about America was probably not wise. “Ah. Anyway. Thank you.” 

Solas paused. “You are welcome.”

“Oh, shoot, I didn’t leave a note!” Henry suddenly realized and jumped to his feet, promptly tripping over them, of course.

“I informed them of where you were after you fell asleep.” 

“Oh.” He paused in his ungainly scramble. “Thank you.” 

There was a long, awkward pause and Henry was racking his brain for anything to say when Solas commented out of nowhere, “What is it like, being unable to dream?” 

“I… don’t know? I dream fairly regularly.” Why would he ask that? Unless… “Could you not find me in the Fade? Because I was dreaming.” Aaaaand too much information… shoot. 

Solas paused. “You realize that being able to find people in the Fade is very rare.”

“Um.” Brilliant answer… He nodded uncertainly. “You uh… realize that  _ not _ being able to dream is rare? For a human anyway.” 

They stared each other down, two out of place dudes, trying not to play their hand. Except Henry was likely to drop his hand all over the floor and everyone would see them as he scrambled to pick them back up. 

“I do,” Solas said. A pause. “Auralee asked that you get breakfast when you woke up. I believe she wished to speak with you about something.”

Uh oh. Was she mad at him for leaving the cabin? Or something else? Was she upset he probably hurt Dorian by falling on him? “Anyway, I do dream, but it’s not… Fade dreaming. It’s chemical.” He carefully set the book down on the table and backed up. “Or electrical. I’m fuzzy on the details, but I dream inside my skull as a biological process. Um. Thank you. For letting me stay. And the notes. I’m not thanking you for the book because the Chantry sucks.” 

“You are welcome,” Solas said, standing. “I enjoy hearing your thoughts.”

“You don’t.” Henry laughed so he didn’t cry. “I mean. Hear my thoughts. It’s a dubstep mashup with emergency sirens in here.” He rapped on his skull and then grimaced. “Ah. Um. Food. Blood sugar. Important.” 

“Emergency sirens?” Solas repeated the phrase curiously.

“Yeah. I’m a bit stressed, you know?” Henry shrugged with a self deprecating smile and tried to joke. “With the looming threat of people trying to control my life again, the implied threat of violence from every corner, the fact that it’s cold and I’m in constant pain, and I have no sense of routine or structure, and my flimsy grasp on the progression of time is gone, and I can’t even  _ see _ but everything just scrapes at me so I can’t filter it out. My clothes fit weird, my feet hurt from having to wear shoes all the time, my joints ache from the cold, it constantly smells like wood smoke and filth and I keep thinking about the trees and bacteria and-” 

Ah shit, he was starting to cry again but the words were just falling out. “-and I don’t even have my music anymore so I can’t drown out the ringing in my head that’s just screaming over how everything I know is gone and most of the time I can forget about it, because that’s what I do, because I can remember a poem I memorized decades ago but I can’t remember that someone came to live with us or that I moved my knitting and then I trip and-”

Shut up shut up shut up please shut up! “-And I trip and now he’s mad at me and I just want to go home! I miss my husband! I miss my kids! I miss my cats and my garden and my stories and my chickens and I want to go home but I can’t! I’m gone! And I don't even know what's real anymore and my body doesn't fit right and-!” His chest was aching from crying and finally, mercifully, the words stopped because he was fully sobbing, his chest tight from panic and lack of air. 

“Henry.” Solas was speaking his name and the forceful tone made him make eye contact for a brief moment, though his gaze slid quickly away as he gripped his own wrists tightly, a back corner of his brain reminding him he needed to do that so he wouldn’t scratch himself. “Henry. Listen to my voice. If you cannot look at me, find something to focus on and describe it if you can.” 

He was blind. He couldn’t see. But- “Fibo-” He couldn’t get the word out. “One. One. Two.” Breathe. He was supposed to breathe. “Three. Five. E-eight. Thirteen.” 

“What about touch? Henry, breathe and tell me what you feel. The textures against your skin.”

He shook his head quickly, already too aware of the way his feet were confined by wool and leather and his hair was touching his neck and his shirt was scratching the back of his neck. “H-hurts.” Breathe. The world was rough and jagged and harsh but numbers were smooth, shiny and interlocking with satisfying clicks. What came next? “Twenty-one. Th-thirty-four.” Click. Breathe. Click. Breathe. "Fifty-five." Like a silver chain.

"Can you explain why you are saying the numbers? How are you choosing them?"

"Chain. Sequence." His voice was shaky but it was working. "One plus one is two. One plus two is three. Two plus three is five."

"Each number is added to its predecessor; I see the pattern now. The order comforts you," Solas said in a soothing, even tone.

Henry wasn't sure if that was a question but he nodded and pried his fingers off of his wrists. "Math is real and smooth. it… clicks. Shiny and neat. Two squared is four. Three squared is nine. Four squared is sixteen." Breathe. Talking about math was safe.

“Five ‘squared’ is twenty-five?” Solas asked, his voice even.

Henry nodded, and then closed his eyes in relief. That was real. Even if the voice saying it was some sort of fever dream he couldn’t wake up from… he couldn’t do math when he was dreaming. This was real. 

Shit. 

“You’re real.” He said, his throat choking around the statement. He couldn’t… ignore that anymore. And if Solas was real, this all was real. He wasn’t going to wake up and get to tell his partner about the crazy dream he had. 

“Yes,” Solas spoke in a quiet, thoughtful tone. “I am real. You are real. You are not dreaming.” Then asking as if to make the point. “What is six squared?”

“Thirty-six.” 

Click.

Breathe.

“Seven?”

“Forty-nine.” click. Breathe. 

“Very good,” Solas murmured. “Eight?”

Henry exhaled in relief. He was doing good. It would be alright. “Sixty-four.” 

  
  
  
  


Auralee hadn’t been able to sleep; the meeting with Taashath had dredged up things and emotions that she hadn’t been prepared to face. 

Varric hadn’t come back to the kitchen and she didn’t blame the guy. Who wants to find out that the woman you are practically engaged to has a husband and kids somewhere out there? Not that it mattered but still… 

She had gotten out of bed a few hours before time to get up and left. Dorian was there and was likely better suited to protect them than she was. You know, him actually having magic and training. 

The Chantry room had been empty again, and she allowed herself the time to just breathe and pray. There weren’t any tears this time but she did sing again. Hymns and other songs dear to her heart. And once again when she felt done, Leliana was standing silently at the door. 

Auralee tried to keep herself from tensing and gave the Spymaster a tight smile and a nod. “Spymaster.”

“Serrah Auralee.” Leliana returned the nod, then stepped aside. 

Auralee made her way past her and intended to keep walking but Leliana’s voice made her stop and turn. 

““Serrah Auralee, if I may ask a question?” She started, placing her hands behind her back and cocking her head. 

Auralee tensed and faced her warily. “Yes?”

“You allowed your brother to… ‘keep’ the altus. Why? It is not… a wise move for appearances.” 

”Ah…” Auralee glanced around and they were the only ones she could see in the Chantry yet. Wonderful, no witnesses. Again. “Spymaster, If ‘appearances’ keeps you from helping someone, there might be something wrong with your priorities, don’t you think?”

“Simply altruism, then? A rare thing.” Leliana’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

What was she supposed to say to that? “Do you need something, spymaster?”

“I am simply… trying to puzzle you out, Serrah Auralee.” Leliana’s eyes were intent on her, watching for every reaction.

Auralee shook her head. “Figure me out?” How did she become a puzzle? “I have been open and honest in all my actions and motives, spymaster. Protecting my family, nothing more nothing less. No ulterior motives.” 

“In all?” Leliana asked, giving her a searching look. “Have you?”

Auralee raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes.”

“And your… relationship with Tethras?”

Auralee felt herself tense. Was Leliana looking for something to call their claim void? She would have seen her tense and there could only be one of two reasons. One: admission of guilt… two: protective instinct, and that was her best bet. Auralee made her hand ball into a fist and flexed it open. “Spymaster,” she said deathly calm. “As I have said. I seek to protect  _ my _ family.” She raised her hand, slowly displaying the mark on her hand. “Leave us alone.” 

Leliana inclined her head slightly, though she still looked calculating. “I see.” She paused and then added in a brisk tone. “Your brother needs to move into his soulmate’s cabin. There are rumors the Mark is fake and I am having trouble combating them.” 

Auralee frowned and crossed her arms slowly. “Spymaster, have you even spoken to or made an effort to get to know my brother?”

“It was made excessively clear that I was not welcome near him, Serrah Auralee.” Leliana said archly. 

Auralee shook her head and huffed. “It was made excessively clear that your ‘games and politics’ were not welcome near him. Spymaster.” She uncrossed her arm and shoved them into her pockets. “Now if you wanted to speak to him as just Leliana, I have no problem with that. Sing a few songs, tell a few stories. Get to know him as a person and not a chess piece.”

“I see.” Leliana paused. “In that case, would you object to my extending Serrah Henry an invitation for tea?”

Because that had gone well last time… “I won’t object to the invitation, however it is up to him whether or not to accept.”

“Thank you.” Leliana said with another tilt of her head. “I will send an invitation this afternoon.”

“Sounds good.” Auralee gave her a smile, though she didn’t believe for a moment that the woman wasn’t going to try and be sneaky. Henry wasn’t likely to accept either but she hadn’t promised her he would. “Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye.” Leliana repeated politely. 

Auralee didn’t waste time and beat a retreat. Leliana was a terrifying woman and matching wits with her was not something she was eager to repeat. It was starting to get light outside so she decided to head straight for the Tavern, but couldn’t get Leliana's question about Varric off her mind and it was concerning, like she wasn’t buying Varric's lie. Was their ‘show’ not convincing enough?

Striker unlocked the tavern for her and she started to go in, only to pause at the sound of Solas calling out to her.

“Serrah Auralee?” 

“Solas?” She turned and gave him a questioning look. It was far too early for him to be out and about. “Is something wrong?”

“I simply came to inform you that Serrah Henry is asleep in my cabin. I was not sure if he left a note and did not wish for you to be concerned.” He paused and his face looked pensive before he added. “I found him outside of your own cabin… crying.” 

That… did not sound good. “I was gone.” Auralee sighed and shut the door, preparing to head back to the cabin. What could have triggered…? A lot of things. Auralee sighed at the thought. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“It was no trouble.” He paused again. “Would it be helpful to ask what happened when he wakes or simply let him be?”

She stopped and sighed. “Probably need to let him sleep, then ask later. My waking him up would just make him disoriented.” She gave him a small, wincing smile. “Is it… can he stay there for a bit or would you rather I get him?” 

“He can stay.” He agreed easily. Probably looking forward to questioning a sleep loopy Henry when he woke up. 

“Thank you.” She said gratefully, Solas was… she liked him, just not his ‘even if this world must die’ mindset. And he had been a good friend to have so far, though she still had the feeling they should be cautious. “Could you tell him I need to talk to him when he wakes up? He also needs breakfast.”

He inclined his head slightly and turned on his heel and she watched him pensively for a moment before sighing and turning back towards the tavern, only to freeze at the sight of Varric coming up the path on his way to the tavern. He was early. Really early. Crap.

Movement to her right caught her eye and Auralee noticed the scout leaning against a barrel playing with leather straps… not watching in a way that suggested he was totally watching. Ugh. Leliana's people really weren’t great shadows… that or Auralee had just watched and read way too many spy movies and novels. But she was being watched. And Leliana had questioned her and Varric’s Mark… meaning any awkwardness or discomfort around Varric would be reported. Crap.

Auralee shoved all her fears and discomfort over the Mark down and pasted a beaming smile on her face. “Varric!” 

Varric faltered in his next step and his eyes darted to the side where the scout was before he also put on a smile. “Auralee.” 

She continued to smile and made herself skip-walk over to him, Conveniently meeting him at the door of the tavern. “Good morning, you’re early!” She exclaimed, bending down to hug him, trying very hard to make it seem natural. 

Varric laughed and his hand came around to pat/rub at her shoulder, the other hand still holding his papers. “Too cold to sleep so I decided to get some work done.” 

“Well the kitchen’s always warm.” She said, pulling back and turning to open the door. “Come in and I’ll fix you some breakfast.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He huffed and followed her in, waiting until the door was closed behind them to mutter a curse. “That was one of Nightingale’s.”

Auralee sighed, letting her smile fall. “Yeah, I figured. She asked about us this morning. I think she’s fishing for something to call your… claim void.” Auralee rubbed her forehead, feeling the edges of a headache forming. “She also wants me to make Henry move in with Taashath because people are starting to doubt their Mark.”

Varric sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I was afraid she wouldn’t let it go, probably won’t until the deadline’s up.” Then he looked around. “Where is Needles? He’s normally up by now.” 

“Solas’, he’s not having a good day.” She led Varric to the kitchen and gave Striker a grateful smile when she found him putting water for her coffee on to boil. “Coffee?” She asked him, fetching her mug from the counter and holding up another in question.

Varric declined with a shake of his head and made his way to his table, dropping his papers onto it and pulling out a capped bottle of ink and a case of quills from his duster pocket. Quills today and not his graphite stick, meaning he was going to be answering letters today. 

Auralee shook her head at herself, why was she so hyper aware of his presence that she was learning his patterns? She went to work getting breakfast started, taking a page out of her fanfiction and making a savory oatmeal, topping theirs with a fried egg. She dished Striker, Rasa and Varric out bowls of oatmeal before sitting down to drink her coffee and eat her own. 

Varric would absently take a bite of his before working on his letters. He seemed to just… ignore her, which was good. That was what she wanted. Right? 

Part of her was grateful, but another part expected questions… or an accusation of ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ But no… nothing. 

She forced down her breakfast and then paid Finn to run breakfast over to the cabin, adding extra serving for Dorian. 

Then it was breakfast rush and it was easy to lose herself into work. Cooking, cleaning, dealing with a soldier who threw a tankard in the fire… seriously some of these people! 

Once the breakfast rush was over, she started planning for lunch, grilled cheese sandwiches seemed like a good bet, they had extra bread from the other night that needed to be used. She was counting loaves to make sure she had enough when Solas came in through the back door with a slight knock. “Auralee?” 

Auralee looked over and frowned at the empty space beside him. “Solas? Is Henry okay?”

“Ah.” Solas hesitated. “He had one of his… ‘episodes.’ I helped calm him but he does not feel able to leave my cabin just yet.” 

She sighed and leaned against the counter. She really missed his meds. “Ah… sorry he… is in your space. Do… do you want me to get him?”

“That is not necessary. I… understand his distress.” Then he tilted his head slightly. “I simply wanted to inform you so you did not worry when he did not appear to eat.“ 

Eat… they didn’t eat. Auralee berated herself mentally for the slip in diligence. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll…” she glanced around for inspiration for a gluten free meal to send over. “I’ll cook something for you to take over… do you like eggs?” Then she snorted involuntarily at asking the egghead if he liked eggs. She was tired, okay?

“Eggs would be fine.” He said, moving to sit in the seat next to Varric and striking up a conversation with him about his books. 

She only half listened as she cooked the eggs, of course she couldn’t just cook eggs, and so she ended up frying them several eggs with grated cheese and pan fried tomatoes on top, adding a slice of toast for Solas and handed him the plates when she was done. 

He smiled slightly as he took them. “Ma serannas.” 

“You’re most welcome.” Auralee smiled back. “I would say it in elvhen but all I can think of is ‘ra banal’ and I’m fairly certain my grammar is off.”

Solas titled his head slightly. “It is closer than some.” 

Ah crap, that was probably something she shouldn’t have said… he was already too interested in them as is. “Good to know.” She laughed lamely.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. “And is less… inappropriate than the elvhen your brother knows.” 

Auralee couldn’t help but snort. “Yup, while I enjoyed the romantic terms he focused mostly on… yeah, pretty sure he can curse in most languages.”

“An interesting skill.” Solas murmured, then tilted his head and gave a polite farewell. 

Varric frowned at the door when Solas left. “Needles have those episodes often?” 

Auralee nodded as she started to clean the pan she had used. “Recently more often than before.” She really missed his meds. “Stress plays a role.” 

Varric made a sound in his throat. “Is there anything that helps him cope? Or just make better sense of things? Other than knitting?”

This. This right here was why everyone loved Varric. The man was asking and probably already planned to buy more yarn for him just to  _ help _ . She gave him a small smile. “We used to write… it helped some but that was… before, now I’m not exactly sure other than he always loved math, yarn, and sewing.” She finished washing the pan and started drying. “He woodworked a lot back home.”

“Crafty type.” Varric muttered absently taking a few notes. “What kind of things did you two write?” 

Auralee winced at the thought of explaining fanfiction. “Um… just stories.” 

“Oh, ‘just stories?’” He set down his quill and leaned back looking like he just discovered something amusing. “Romances?” 

Why did he have to ask that? 

“Adventure.” She shot back as she hung the pan on a hook.

Varric raised his eyebrows at her. “You don’t sound too sure of that answer there.” 

She pressed her lips together and tried not to let her embarrassment show. “Romance was secondary to plot… mostly.” 

“‘Mostly.’ So romance? Or  _ romance _ ?” Varric laughed, sounding delighted by her embarrassment.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “I… it wasn’t really- it didn’t-“ well this was embarrassing and her face was starting to burn. “It wasn’t much.” Why was she embarrassed over this? 

Hundreds of people read their smut and stories. At least she hadn’t let Henry talk her into doing a Varric- Okay. Stop thinking about that. Her face was already hot enough to cook an egg on. The point was none of them actually…  _ knew _ her personally. It was always anonymous.

“Do I detect embarrassment?” Varric asked in a teasing tone, placing his elbows onto the table and leaning forward in interest. “What was it? A torrid love affair between an apostate and Templar forever destined to be bitter enemies? That one seems to be a favorite lately.”

He wasn’t going to let this drop, was he? 

“A princess falling for a peasant blacksmith's apprentice?”

Nope, he wasn’t. 

“A stable-“

“No!” Auralee groaned and dumped the dirty water out the door. “It doesn’t matter.” She gritted out irritably and set the bucket back on the counter. 

Varric was quiet for a moment but then. “Yeah, you’re probably right. It probably wasn’t even that good anyway.”

Oh no he didn’t! Auralee froze and turned to glare at him. He was grinning, the little turd waffle. “The elvhen gods returned and tried to take over the world. There was a dragon fight over Denerim, while the city was flooded with undead.” 

He blinked, and then huffed a laugh. “Now  _ that _ is a story.” 

“Yes, it was.” Over eight hundred thousand words… yeah it was.


	12. Chapter 12

###  Chapter 12

Becky was having a bath. She was going to make it a long one, too, hauling up those buckets of water was no joke. At home, she’d never put a terrible amount of thought into how many gallons went into her bath, but the answer was ‘more than you’d want to haul up a flight of steps in buckets.’

Still. 

Worth it. 

It was a touch too hot, and, as the room was warmed by the kitchen chimney passing through it, it wouldn’t cool off terribly quickly. She’d helped with lunch prep and served through the lunch rush, so she didn’t even feel guilty about spending a long time soaking while the tavern was in business.

Fully scrubbed, she’d just closed her eyes to sink into a lovely new daydream when there was a knock. Assuming it was Henry, who she hadn’t seen yet today, she called for them to come in.

It was not Henry.

It was a very startled looking Bull, with Krem right behind him. Krem quickly turned away, but Bull grinned and leaned on the door frame.

“Oh,” she blinked at them. “I thought you were Henry.”

“Nope,” Bull shook his head. “Sorry. I wanted to check in with you, see if you could work my ankle again.”

“Oh!” She sat up with a smile. “Sure! Come in; stop letting all the warm air out.”

Bull chuckled and pulled an awkward looking Krem in with him, shutting the door behind him. “It was nice for several days after last time, but it’s really pissed off at me today.”

“Krem, you okay?” Becky asked, frowning at him. “You don’t have to be in here if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I was hoping he could watch what you do,” Bull said quickly “So maybe he could do it when we’re traveling.”

“Oh,” Becky nodded. “Not Stitches?”

“Nah,” Krem shook his head. “Stitches is great for herbs and potions, but he’s no good with the hands-on stuff.”

“Ah,” she scooted back, making room at one end of the tub. “If there’s no swelling, you can pop your leg in here for a bit. The heat will help.”

Bull laughed. “You want me to put my leg in the bath with you?”

“Unless it’s shy?” Becky rolled her eyes. “I realize that a woman’s naked body is shocking to you as you’ve never seen one before. You might be overwhelmed with the urge to shriek and cover your blushing cheeks, but the water’s really nice right now, and it’d help.”

“And,” Krem looked awkward again. “Henry doesn’t mind?”

“That you guys have seen my tits?” Becky shrugged. “I’m not sure how it’s his business? They’re my tits. I had babies; they’ve been seen a lot.”

“But he’s your husband?” Krem tried again. Bull pulled over a chair and started taking off his boots.

“Yeah, but I also have a wife? And my wife had girlfriends. And Henry’s got a husband. And it’s just Bull’s leg, we’re not having an orgy in here,” Becky paused and glanced at them both speculatively. “Probably.”

“Not today,” Bull agreed, sliding his leg into the water with a sigh, putting his other leg in right after. “Oh, that is nice. Here, turn around and I can rub your shoulders. I owe you.”

“If I ever turn down a massage, something is seriously wrong.”

They ended up maneuvering a bit, Bull standing in the tub while Krem moved the chair to the wider side of the tub so that Bull could put both legs into the tub, and have space for Becky between his legs.

Becky quickly blissed out. Bull’s hands were enormous, and he was very good with them. She slowly started answering questions in monosyllables, until they gave up including her and started discussing other subjects.

When he had finished, and settled into a gentle scratching of her scalp, she drug his bad ankle around to sit in her lap, and started slowly and carefully massaging. Krem blushed terribly, but came around to sit in front of her while she talked him through foot anatomy, and how to stretch and massage feet.

There was some more maneuvering, which led to Krem getting Bull’s other foot in his lap, while watching Becky massage the bad one in her lap. He was really a very good student, and all awkwardness had gone when there was another knock.

Again assuming Henry, because, really, who else could it be at this point, Becky again called for the person to come in. Only this time it was Dorian, who paused with the most amazing facial expression before silently closing the door.

They could hear his steps going down the stairs. 

Becky and Krem looked at each other, eyes wide, before bursting out laughing. 

Still laughing, Krem reached out to pat her on the shoulder, but the second his palm connected with her shoulder there was a rush of pins and needles and she saw his face go slack with shock as he yanked his hand away and looked at it. 

Bull cursed behind her, and suddenly was removing his legs from both their laps.

It was quite a lot all at once, and Becky froze in confusion, reaching up to touch her shoulder where it still felt weird, and looking at Krem who was still looking at his hand in shock.

“What?” She asked, leaning forward to see. Krem blinked rapidly, and then held up his hand. His palm was purple.

Becky stared at it blankly, and then looked at her shoulder, where- “Oh, that’s pretty.” She craned her neck to see more. “It kind of looks like a heart, awwww.”

“Krem,” Bull’s voice sounded serious. “You alright?”

“Yeah, Chief,” Krem said faintly.

Becky suddenly felt light headed as reality hit.  _ Oh _ . Oh, shit. She reached out tentatively to take Krem’s hand in hers, locking eyes with him and she kissed his palm where it was purple. “We’ll figure this out, yeah? How fucking lucky am I?”

Krem laughed a bit wildly. “Yeah. Um. But you’re married?”

“Yeah,” Becky nodded. “And his soulmate is the Herald of Andraste, you know? And she’s amazing. So. No pressure? And you can take time to wrap your head around it? And I will do that, too. And then we’ll… get to know each other?”

Krem nodded, looking relieved. “That sounds good. I’m sorry, I didn’t expect…”

“To find your soulmate while she was naked and you were both rubbing a qunari’s feet?”

“Yeah. That specific situation never crossed my mind as a thing that would happen in my life. Even without the soulmate part, really.”

“Same,” Becky paused. She was still holding his hand. “I uh. Think I would like to have some alone time now. And then probably put clothes on to talk more.”

“We should meet soon, though,” Bull said as he started drying off his legs. “This… should probably be kept quiet until you guys figure it out. Because there are going to be ramifications, and we’ll need to have a plan about those.”

Becky burst into slightly hysterical laughter. “Yeah, a bit! We’ll need to-” she stared blankly for long enough that Krem reached out, hesitantly and patted her shoulder. 

“Yeah. We will. You take your time,” he stood. “I’m going to go freak out in the Charger’s camp and I’ll… see you for dinner?”

Becky nodded. “Yes. Thank you. You’re so fucking handsome. What the hell.”

He laughed. “Thank you. You’re, uh, handsome too. I mean. Pretty. I- I’ll see you at dinner. It’ll be okay.”

After they left, Becky laid down in the tub, went underwater and screamed. She came up laughing, splashing water over the edge of the tub with the force of the movement. “Holy  _ fuck _ .”

Eventually, after who knows how much time - time wasn’t real - she got out of the tub, and got dressed, pausing to touch the soulmark a ridiculous number of times. She did the appropriate things to empty the tub, and headed downstairs. 

She was looking around to see what was happening when the door opened and Henry stumbled in, careening off of the door jam and then tripping. Solas was following him with a concerned expression. 

“Lee?” Henry called out, quietly, his voice a bit hoarse. There was a large envelope in his hands. “Beck?” 

“Henry!” Becky rushed over to him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s… fancy” He said and shoved the envelope in her direction. “I don’t know fancy. I’m gonna break something or get poisoned or choke on my own spit.” 

“As is right with all fancy things.” She took the envelope and read the message quickly. Leliana wanted to have tea with him. “Oh. shit. Tell her no. Wait, no, you can’t tell her no. Tell her... No. But. Maybe you can invite her here? And Auralee could cook and provide food?”

He nodded quickly. “Dinner’s less formal and shit.” 

“Yeah,” Becky agreed. “It went okay with Josephine. I mean... It went badly, but we kind of want it to go badly, because it going badly is the thing we’re trying to point out. But no one died, so that was good. And maybe she’ll bring more soap!”

Henry nodded with a relieved expression that turned back to panic after a heartbeat. “How do I do that?” 

Becky looked around, wide eyed, trying to pull an answer from somewhere because she certainly had no fucking clue. “Varric! Varric can do it. He’ll know how.”

Henry’s relieved expression reappeared. “Oh, yeah. Is he in the kitchen?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve been naked,” Becky said, offering her arm. 

“Nice.” Henry said with a smile, taking her arm. He paused and twisted awkwardly to look in Solas’ direction. “Thank you. You want some… whatever Auralee cooked? It’ll be good.” 

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Solas nodded. “And I am interested in what Varric’s solution might be.”

Of course he was. They made their way into the kitchen, and luck was with them, Varric was bent over the table she had brought in for him, scratching away at a paper. Auralee was… aggressively cooking. All was normal then. 

“Varric!” Becky called, letting go of Henry’s arm and bustling over to Varric. “My lovely brother-in-law-type-person!” She handed him the letter. “Help.”

He took it with a raised eyebrow and read it, then looked between her and Henry. “I’m assuming you don’t want to go?”

“She did poison Auralee.” Henry supplied. “But Becky had the awesome idea of… inviting her instead so Auralee can provide the food, which now that I think about it is an awesome fuck you, but mostly so I don’t have to figure out a tea cup, but we don’t know how to… do that without being rude because… I’m rude.” 

His breath caught and Solas, oddly, asked, “Nine squared?”

Henry exhaled. “Eighty-one.” 

“I am also very rude,” Becky nodded with a grimace.

Varric huffed. “So you want to invite her here for tea?”

“Dinner.” 

“Dinner. Alright. Give me a minute.” He said and opened the envelope again, reading through it carefully. 

“You’re accepting?” Auralee asked, looking over. 

“I think I have to? I mean…” Henry winced. “I don’t really wanna make things harder on Taashath… she kinda needs them.” 

“Alright,” Varric pulled out some parchment and started writing. “I think… this… should do it.”

He scrawled quickly and then handed the parchment, and a blank piece of parchment to Henry. “Just copy it out in your handwriting and have someone deliver it.” 

“Thank you so much.” Henry breathed. “You’re the best.” 

“When are you saying?” Becky asked, realizing it might be tonight. Leliana would not be a good addition to the dinner with Krem tonight.

“Tonight.” Henry said absently before tucking his tongue between his teeth and carefully starting to copy the reply out. “Get it over with and go back to pretending I don’t exist.”

Oh. She looked around at everyone. Auralee was scary with her cooking again, Varric looked exhausted. Henry looked like he was close to shutting down, Solas was mathing at him for some reason… And. She blinked back sudden tears. Krem was off freaking out, so she… there was no news to share, really. Just another complication. 

“I,” Becky said carefully. “Agreed to have dinner with Bull tonight. We… had some things to talk about.”

Henry paused and looked at her with his tongue between his teeth still before abruptly grinning. “Good things?” He accompanied that with a cheesy eyebrow wiggle. 

Becky laughed. “A girl can hope! But- will that be bad? Tonight? I could maybe.. I should tell them tomorrow. Leliana is scary, and they’re already trying to separate us. I can tell them, and go to their camp after dinner. That’s okay. I bet Auralee’s food is better.”

“It would seem like you were saying that the Spymaster is of little importance to you if you did not cancel your previous plans for her.” Solas said mildly. 

Henry wrinkled his nose. “She’s important for Taashath, not me. You have fun with Bull while I try not to play with my food.” 

“Ha! No,” Becky shook her head. “This is important. I’ll be there. And then run off to de-stress with the Chargers. Unless you’re a mess again, in which case, I will see them tomorrow. No fuss. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. We’re good. Who’s delivering the letter? Want me to?”

“And have you abruptly disappear? No thanks,” Henry grumbled. “I’ll ask one of the kids, they’re always looking for odd jobs.” 

“Okay,” Becky nodded. “I’m going to go tell Bull the plan change. Or. No, I will wait until she says yes and then tell the plan change. I need to go for a walk, are you guys okay if I go?”

Henry nodded and Auralee gave her a strained smile. “Yeah. Just be careful.

She nodded and headed out of the tavern. She walked out of the gates, past the soldiers, up the little hill where she liked to kill nugs when she played the game. She settled herself in a little nook, hidden from view and promptly burst into tears. Ridiculously loud, dramatic tears.

Luckily, no one came to check.

  
  
  


Henry was… stressed. It sucked. He just… wanted to let his head float away but he couldn’t. This was real and Taashath needed the councillors and Henry needed his weird family to be safe. So he sent the reply off with a kid and tried to help Auralee with cooking, but ended up just… staring at the wall. Eventually she sighed. 

“Go home, Henry. Knit something and relax.”

Yeah. Knit. Okay. He set down the… why was he holding a knife? He set down the knife and pulled his gloves on before he felt his way out of the kitchen, then practically jumped out of his skin when Solas spoke from right beside him.

“Do you need assistance?”

“Bell. Need.” Henry said breathlessly and tried to calm his heart back down. He had thought the guy had left… however long ago. 

“I will keep that in mind.” was the dry response, and then he was hooking arms with the freakin’ Dread Wolf and life was so freaking weird. 

Solas was talking and Henry tried to listen, he really did, but the guy had a… really steady cadence and Henry found himself just kinda drifting off on the tone as they walked until he startled again when a gust of warm air hit his face. Oh. They were at the cabin. He opened his mouth to thank Solas, only to be gently pulled through and okay, Solas was in their house now. 

“Ah,” came Dorian’s voice. “Henry. I hope my being in here isn’t… a problem.”

“Course not,” Henry said and stopped in his tracks. Dorian was here. “Right. Everything moved.” Where had he put his knitting?

“A bit,” Dorian said. “I have been thinking… and I don’t wish to be rude, your offering me a place to sleep was very kind, but I don’t know that…” He paused. “I believe that I require a bit more privacy-”

“I’m sorry for tripping over you,” Henry blurted out. Then his mind latched onto the second part of that and he let go of Solas’ arm and moved to touch the half wall that made up the nook that their bed was in. “It’d probably be easier to curtain off this area for you. Then I won’t be tripping over you when I get up.” 

“That,” Dorian paused. “Might help, actually.”

“Yeah. and Lee and I are really early risers so we won’t bother you as much in the mornings if you have your own space. Ish. because the only thing thinner than fabric is the veil…” Henry murmured absently. “I think I can afford to get some fabric… wanna help me move the beds around?” 

“I…” he paused and rubbed his hand down his mustache. “I went to have a bath earlier. I knocked on the door, and Becky was in there.”

“Okay.” He said, still thinking of where to put their beds.

“She called for me to come in, so I did,” He paused again. “She was… not alone. And I find that I am unsure… she is your wife? And you are Tashaath’s soulmate? And I only just met you and find that… I am unsure of what type of…” He flailed his hands. “I am unsure.”

“Becky and I have an open type of thing.” Henry shrugged. “She’s awesome and I’m not… very energetic anymore. I think we should put our beds over here in the corner by the fire because I freeze half to death at night.” 

Dorian was quiet for a moment. But then - “Alright. I think that would work nicely. And the table over here.”

Henry squinted in the vague direction he gestured and nodded. “Okay. I’ll be running into things for a while, but it’ll be fine. You need your space without blind men tripping over you in the small hours of the morning trying to find their knitting.” He paused. “Where the fuck  _ is  _ my knitting?” 

“Who was she with?” Solas asked quietly as he moved to help Dorian shift the bed over.

“That big qunari,” Dorian answered. “And a Tevinter looking fellow.”

“Krem?” Henry paused and felt his brain short out for a minute with that mental image. Both? “Damn that girl is lucky.” He breathed. 

Dorian let out a strangled laugh, but then muttered. “Absolutely.”

They were moving the beds when a thought caught up with Henry. “Ah shit, my drama is totally cockblocking her.” He whispered to himself. She had been supposed to have dinner with Bull and Krem and she had cancelled. 

“She doesn’t mind,” Solas said, quietly. “She cares for you deeply.”

“She’s awesome like that, but she’s also awesome and deserves all of the orgasms,” Henry fretted. “I should make her nachos.” 

“From what I have begun to understand about The Iron Bull,” Solas said, sounding amused. “She will get them. And from what I understand about Becky, she would love nachos.” He made a soft noise in the back of his throat. “I believe I have found your knitting.” 

“Oh, bless you,” He said earnestly and made grabby hands.

“What did you just do?” Dorian asked curiously. 

Henry did the grabby hands again. “Um?”

“I believe he is referring to the…cleansing aura you sent in my direction,” Solas explained with a hint of amusement.

“Oh.” He had forgotten about the will thing being noticeable here. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he wiggled his fingers, “-without your permission.” 

“You are not a mage,” Dorian said, uncertainly.

Henry shrugged. “Nah. No Fade shenanigans for me. I’m just a stubborn pagan.” 

“A…” Dorian turned to Solas. “What?”

“He has a unique religious practice that allows him to direct his will to affect reality. He has absolutely no connection to the Fade,” Solas answered. “As far as I can tell.”

“How?” Dorian’s voice sounded strangled.

“I… have no idea.” Solas sounded frustrated with that.

Henry grinned in their direction. “I was found under a rock on the eve of a storm and raised to eat the sun. The trees and mushrooms speak and I listen because I cannot stomach god.” He loved being dramatic when he had the energy for it.

“Oh, naturally,” Dorian said, blandly.

“I’ve got a fucked up back, a fucked up brain, fucked up knees, and fucked up eyes. I should at least get to be-” he wiggled his fingers again, “In return. It’s part of the chaos.” 

“I see,” Dorian said. “Arlight, so then this bed over here? You will be alright with them separated?”

Henry squinted. “Yours is in the nook. I mean. I prefer the body heat, but yeah. Separated makes sense. Ugh. It’s so freakin’ cold here.” 

“It is,” Dorian said firmly. “It’s absolutely wretched, though no one will admit it!”

“It’s horrible,” Henry said, relieved to find a kindred spirit. “And they all seem to just… accept that a frozen mountain is a reasonable place to live. It isn’t! There should be sun! And heat! You should be able to fry an egg on the pavement in summer!”

“Pavement,” Dorian said bitterly. “I’m afraid they don’t seem to have heard of the concept down here. How they manage frozen mud is beyond me, but they do.” 

“I mean, where I came from most roads were dirt, but it was good proper, get stuck and then dry off mud. Not… slush.” Henry considered that. “I mean, you didn’t want to drive on a red road in the rain because you might never be seen again, but it kept the non locals out.” 

“A red road?” asked Solas.

“Oh, a lot of the dirt back home was red. Real good for growing onions; terrible to drive on. Stained all the dog’s feet red and stuck like glue if you stepped in it when it was wet.” 

“Onions,” Dorian muttered. “That does sound unpleasant.”

“Though it explains Auralee’s fondness for her onion soup,” Solas said.

“Oh, sweetheart, I can do things with onions and butter that would make you fall in love,” Henry laughed, pointedly not saying anything about why Auralee ate the soup because sometimes he remembered to not say things.

Dorian laughed. “I look forward to finding out.”

“Maybe once I get my eyes I’ll be able to cook again.” Henry finished making up the beds.

“In the Fade I have seen memories of ancient peoples who would bond with spirits in order to enhance their sense of sight,” Solas mentioned oh-so-casually.

Henry paused and looked in his direction thoughtfully. “I mean. On one hand that is really cool, on the other hand, I’m not sure I’d be comfortable doing that; I’d be too afraid of corrupting the spirit. Not worth getting to see a bit better if the risk is corrupting a spirit.” 

“That is your concern? Not being possessed?” Dorian sounded strained.

“Yeah.” Henry shrugged. “My… I dunno, ‘relationship’ with my mortal form is a bit strained as it is so sharing wouldn’t bother me. I’d just be worried that my loose screws would hurt a spirit just trying to be helpful.” 

“That is a rare opinion,” Solas was smiling, he could hear it: an almost audible ‘Solas Greatly Approves.’ “It was only a thought. Your glasses should be finished soon, at any rate.”

“Yeah, that’ll be amazing,” Henry breathed. “I miss drawing.” Drawing was almost as soothing as math sequences. 

“Art is very soothing,” Solas sounded wistful.

“It is. I have some drawing charcoals that someone, probably Varric, left if you want them,” Henry offered. “I’ve only used them once.” 

“Thank you, Henry. That is very kind.” Solas sounded pleased, which was good. Henry liked making people happy.

Henry tossed a smile in his direction and started rummaging through the growing pile of their stuff, setting things to the side until he found them. He brought them over towards Solas and held them out, only to hit his knee on the corner of the bed that they had  _ just _ moved. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his knee with one hand and held out the charcoals with the other. “Ow.” 

“Are you well?” Solas took the charcoals.

“Yeah. wasn’t the bad one,” Henry said. He was exhausted. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. Solas set his knitting down on the bed beside him. 

“Do you need anything else, before I go?” Solas asked.

“I… no thank you.” He had his knitting and it wasn’t frigid. “Thank you for…” He gestured vaguely at his head and out towards Solas’ cabin. 

“Simply speak to me if you wish to attempt the book at another time,” Solas offered, and then quietly left Henry alone with Dorian.

Henry tucked his legs up on the bed, and draped the blanket over his shoulders before squinting at his knitting to see where he had left off. He was trying to make a pair of braided cabled arm warmers for Taashath (the only thing he could think of that wouldn’t require measurements). He had one finished and this one was halfway along. Simple pattern. Three back, three forward, so on. 

“So just how blind are you, then?” Dorian’s voice startled him and he nearly stabbed himself with a knitting needle.

“Oh. Um.” Henry held his hand up in front of his face about seven inches out. “I can see clearly that far. Anything further is blurry and smudged. I can see where you are, but if you didn't talk I wouldn’t have noticed you were there until I got closer.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“And here I thought you were falling for me,” Dorian sounded amused. “Instead of just falling in general.”

Henry laughed. Good pun. “I fall for everyone and everything. Run smack into them too.” He tilted his head to the side to pop his neck. “I live in a very confined world right now. Anything out of arm’s reach just… doesn’t get noticed.” 

“That sounds exhausting,” he heard Dorian settle on his bed. “Especially with all the politics spinning around you. Like a little fly caught in a web, and you cannot even see the strands.”

“Yeah.” That… about summed it up. “Not that even being able to see would help me. I’m too honest. Tend to believe whatever people say and say things too… uh, honestly to be polite.”

“Ah. Honesty is a fatal flaw in politics,” Dorian agreed. Henry managed another row before Dorian spoke again. “If you are so terribly afflicted with honesty: why have you and your wife… taken me in so readily?” 

“You need a safe place to stay. This is about as safe as it gets.” Henry shrugged. It just made sense.

“You haven’t taken in other refugees; Not even Auralee’s soulmate, and he’s in a tent, from what I’ve gathered,” Dorian pointed out. 

“Most of the refugees don’t have to worry about being attacked because of where they were born.” Henry countered absently, mentally counting stitches. “And… Auralee does what Auralee does.”

“So I hear,” Dorian muttered. “Everything has a cost, typically.” 

“That’s capitalist bullshit,” Henry said around the needle he was holding in his mouth.

“Capitalist?” Dorian repeated the word, getting the feel for it.

“Ah. Uh.” Henry paused. “I… don’t know how to explain it with our different cultural backgrounds… but it’s got that ‘nothing is for free,’ ‘money matters’ shit in it. I’m an anarchosocialist: I hate governments and think all people should help each other out, to put it simply.” 

“That is…” Dorian paused. “A thought. One that I might like to discuss with you sometime after I have eaten. And with wine.”

“Sure,” Henry agreed. “I can’t drink though, so you’d be drinking solo.” 

“Acceptable,” Dorian agreed.

It took a minute for Henry’s brain to order that all into a thought. “Wait. Are you trying to figure out what we want from you?” 

“Yessss?” Drawled Dorian, but he sounded nervous.

“Oh. Nothing?” Henry blinked. “You don’ owe us nothin’. We’re just...” He shrugged and made a face. “Like this.” 

“Well,” Dorian paused. “Thank you.”

“Ta failte romhat.” 

“Certissime”

Henry scrunched his face up in thought. “Cert… Certainly? Or definitely?”

“Yes,” Dorian said. “You are very good with languages.”

“Not really. I’ve got hearing problems. I just pick stuff up.” Or obsessively look up translations and spend hours trying to pronounce a word or phrase… languages were neat. “Though I think whatever language you just used is one of the few I don’t know how to swear in. Latin?” 

“Ancient Tevene.”

“Oh, never mind. I do know some swear words then.” Henry laughed and stuck his cable needle back in his mouth. Then spoke around it. “Vishante kaffas.” 

Dorian laughed. “Indeed.”

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, though honestly Dorian might have kept talking and Henry just didn't notice…

But he was binding off the arm warmer when the door opened, startling him. “Well,” Becky said cheerfully. “It’s time to get us to the tavern to face the Spymaster.” 

Henry wrinkled his nose and finished binding off. “I can’t. I’m dead. Decomposing. Terribly sorry.” 

“You smell it,” Becky said, laughing. “You should take a bath tonight. But after.”

“Alright,” He agreed. “We moved the beds so Dorian can have his own space. I’m gonna get some fabric for a curtain.” 

“That sounds lovely,” she kissed the top of his head. “You’re lovely. I don’t want to go. Let us instead… hide under the bed. She’s going to do something weird. And we’re not going to understand.”

“She really is,” Henry sighed, then tensed as he had a horrible thought. “What if she starts saying some random poem or shit that I know and I finish it because I have compulsion issues and she thinks it's some sort of secret code phrase or something?” 

“Then she’ll probably try to murder us again,” Becky shrugged and Dorian choked. “Honestly, who can even know? We’re going to get it wrong, whatever it is.”

“Ugh,” Henry grunted in agreement and set aside his knitting to finger comb his hair and straighten his shirt. “As good as it’s getting. Let’s face the bard.” He paused and then aimed a hopeful glance in Dorian’s direction. “You wanna come with? There’s free food and you can be entertained by us trying to figure out what a bard is trying to say?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Dorian agreed.

“Wonderful. Feel free to kick me under the table if I start saying something stupid,” Henry requested.

Becky took his arm, and hummed the Imperial March the entire way to the tavern. Auralee had apparently set up a table upstairs for them with food and drinks. Varric and Auralee were already there, setting the table up. 

Auralee spoke in a friendly tone, probably aimed at Dorian. “Good thing I made extra. She’s not here yet.”

“Here, Needles. Picked these up for you,” Varric said and held something out towards him. 

Henry carefully took the object and then felt his eyes widen in delight at the feel of glasses! His glasses! He carefully set them on his face, closing his eyes so he didn’t get dizzy. They felt weird, a lot different than the ones he was used to. He made sure he was holding onto Becky and opened his eyes, swaying over the headrush of his vision shifting and…

He abruptly teared up. He could see! “I-” His voice cracked and he was crying but he was smiling. He could see! 

“Awesome!” Becky said, with a stunning smile. “You look really nice, too. He did a good job.”

He grinned at her and lifted his free arm to sign ‘beautiful’ at her. He could see!

She grinned back and he could see her smile!

Dorian found a comfortable seat where he could watch, openly eyeing them all curiously. Which Henry could see now!

Henry sat on the edge of his chair and jiggled his leg and tried to calm down. He really didn’t want to do this. Becky sat in the seat next to him, looking just as nervous as he felt. Auralee was moving around and setting things out still and then there were footsteps on the stairs. He sat on his hands and tried not to fidget too much as Leliana appeared. Oh boy. She was scarier now that he could see her. 

“Leliana,” Auralee said pointedly. “Please, come sit with us.” 

“Yes, thank you, Auralee,” Leliana responded, coming further into the room. Seeing her clearly for the first time was terrifying. “Serrah Henry, I hope you are doing well this evening. Miss Becky. Altus Pavus,” she nodded to each of them. “Master Tethras.” 

“Hello,” Becky tried to smile, he was sad to see the stunning smile she had given him before had disappeared.

“Nightingale,” Dorian greeted with a bow that looked precisely polite. Henry needed to learn to bow in a precisely polite way.

“Spymaster,” Varric spoke in a cautious tone, blank faced, moving to be near Auralee.

Henry lifted his hand in an awkward wave. “Uh. Hi.” 

Leliana smiled and walked over slowly to hold out a jar of indigo powder to him. “It is not much but I hope this is acceptable?”

Henry took the jar and turned it over and then smiled and couldn’t help an excited wiggle. “Oh! Woad! Thank you! This is awesome!”

Auralee made a ‘uh-huh’ sound in her throat and then spoke quietly. “Taashath should-” she paused at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. “Speak of the devil.” 

Taashath knocked lightly then poked her head in. “Forgive me, I’m late.” 

“Hey, Taashath,” Henry greeted her excitedly. He hadn’t expected her but he definitely didn't mind. He held up the jar. “I have woad! I can dye things blue now. Or, well, I’ll need some soda ash or something else alkaline before I can dye things blue. It’s a chemical...” He realized Leliana was watching him. “Um. process.” He set the jar on the table and sat on his hands again.

Taashath smiled and moved towards him. Damn, she was breathtaking. Her hair was curly. He hadn’t really been able to see that before, but her hair was white and curly and he wanted to be able to touch it. She held out an oblong object wrapped in a bit of cloth. “That’s good. I… also brought something for you. Um.” 

Henry took it with a smile and unwrapped it and then had to wiggle again. “A knife!” It looked like a carving knife, with a pretty polished wood handle and a leather sheath. He grinned at Taashath. “Some people consider giving a knife a proposal, you know.” Then he realized that was a bad joke to be making right now. But Taashath did blush violet, which was awesome. He gestured shyly to the seat on his other side and she came and sat down next to him.

“Is that a custom in your home, Serrah Henry?” Leliana asked politely.

“Oh. Uh, it’s more a subculture thing. A ring was traditional for… most, but for certain groups a knife or a thimble was… better,” He answered awkwardly. He really hoped he didn’t have to try and explain ‘queer nerds’ to Leliana… 

“Oh, I like the idea of a thimble,” Becky said. “Feels sweet.”

“That’s how-” His partner had proposed to him but he couldn’t say that in front of Leliana. “Um. Yeah. A kiss.” 

Becky beamed at him.

“And… how was the proposal between you and Miss Becky?” Leliana asked. “If it wasn’t those.”

“Oh… we had a Discord proposal,” Henry blurted out. 

“It was the best!” Becky added. “We got married immediately.”

“Pho?” Auralee asked, over enthusiastically. 

“Yes, please,” Henry said, taking the hint to shut up. 

Auralee set out bowls for everyone, and then a large tureen of broth. Plates of various ingredients followed, so that everyone could add in what they liked. And Henry waitied awkwardly for everyone else to get their food so he could see what he was supposed to do. Taashath and Auralee seemed to know exactly what to do and he watched them, and Becky. She knew what to do.

“An interesting way to serve soup,” commented Leliana. She, Varric, and Dorian were watching the others as well to see what to do.

“It’s good,” Becky said, adding noodles to hers. “Because we all like different things, so we all get what we like. I want noodles and meat, but Henry can’t have noodles.”

He followed their steps, passing over the noodles but adding a tiny bit of meat, rice, and every vegetable on the table. 

“A diplomatic meal if I’ve ever seen one,” Dorian said brightly as he crafted his own bowl. “No one snubbed or any slight to be perceived. I shall have to steal this idea, Serrah Auralee.” 

“Indeed,” murmured Leliana, serving herself.

“A happy coincidence,” Auralee laughed politely and sat down in the seat next to Varric. “I’ll write out the recipe for the broth later if you’d like?” 

“I would appreciate it,” Dorian said after a slight pause.

“We ate it growing up,” Taashath remarked. “Mama said it was something they ate in Par Vollen, though she called it something different. Estaat.” 

Auralee choked on her water and Varric reached over to pat her back.

“Oh, we should make some for Bull.” Henry enthused. Guy probably missed his home-food. Henry sure missed sweet potato fries and grits.

“I could bring some tonight,” Becky said, and then paused. “Or. I guess it doesn’t travel well. We should make some for him and Krem.”

“And Sols.” It seemed like the kind of thing that Solas would like too.

“We could have weekly Friend Soup night,” Becky suggested. “Stone soup.”

“I’m down. I like needle soup. Same idea, different object.” Henry liked that idea. He smiled at Taashath and tried not to blush at finding her looking at him with a soft expression. “You should come too when you’re here.” 

Auralee seemed to have cleared her throat of water. “There’s extra, I was planning on using the broth tomorrow as a gravy starter. But I can send it over there instead.” 

“But Friend Soup sounds… better,” Varric added quickly. “Stone soup’ sounds like something dwarves would try, needle soup is just… imagery isn’t great.”

Henry snorted. Yeah. “Though the imagery of ‘friend’ soup isn’t much better. Who went in the pot this time?” 

“Aaaaand that is why we are calling it pho,” Auralee sighed and shook her head but she was smiling, so she thought it was funny too. 

Henry tried to focus on his soup, it was really good, and made him wish he had been able to go with Auralee to that place she had wanted to take him to. 

“Herald,” Leliana spoke delicately after a while, stirring her soup with her spoon. “We have some nobles from Fereldon arriving in a few days. They wish to lend us their support, but it is a… I do not wish to interfere-”

Henry snorted skeptically, then flushed and ducked his head. 

“But they are quite… conservative,” Leliana continued, ignoring him.

Taashath sighed wearily. “Really, now? We’re having dinner.”

“It is a matter that involves you both and I would like to mention it while both of you happen to be in the same room,” Leliana said with an arched eyebrow. “And I do not often have the chance to speak to Serrah Henry.” 

Auralee narrowed her eyes at Leliana, and opened her mouth to speak but Taashath sighed and spoke first with a ‘get-on-with-it’ gesture of her hand. “What is it?”

“They are... Overjoyed to hear that the Herald of Andraste has found their Maker Chosen match, and say that is a sign our cause is blessed, however… appearances would imply to them that the rumor is false.”

“Appearances?” Taashath said flatly, holding up her soulmarked hand.

“Not only is your supposed soulmate married and… refusing to annul, but his wife is known to be spending time with The Iron Bull… and they have recently started keeping a… ‘guest,’” She said with a quick, darting glance towards Dorian, whose eyes widened as he got very still. 

Becky burst out laughing and then clamped her hand over her mouth. “Um. Sorry. But. Are we having rules against hanging out with soldiers? Because there are a lot of soldiers here.”

“Of course not, I understand the situation is complex, but our noble supporters are a…”

“Delicate, fragile set of bitches with trumped up ideas of self importance?” Henry muttered under his breath and then winced when Auralee kicked his ankle.

“...people who don’t want others hanging out with Tal Vashoth mercenaries?” Becky added sweetly.

Leliana actually looked a bit caught out at that, though she didn't look at Taashath and give it completely away. She opened her mouth but Taashath spoke first.

“What do you want us to do? I’m not going to ask Henry to tear apart his family, not just for some nobles.”

“We all must make sacrifices to seal the Breach,” Leliana murmured, as if absently, then shrugged delicately. “Perhaps a change of sleeping arrangements? If Serrah Henry stayed in your cabin, separate beds of course, it would lend the appearance that you are… moving along the Maker’s path.” 

“Oh, but how would he join in all the orgies if he’s hidden away,” Becky mumbled sullenly, immediately taking a large bite of druffalo when Auralee leaned back and stared at the ceiling as if looking for help.

“That would be the point,” Leliana retorted with just a bit of bite. 

Henry felt a bit… nauseous. He was making things so much harder for Taashath and she needed her supporters but he didn’t... want to leave Auralee and Becky. 

“I have never forced anyone into my… home,” Taasath said, looking sick. “Bed or not, I do not like it.”

He didn’t either but… she was going to be the Inquisitor and she needed those stupid nobles. “What about when she’s gone?” He blurted out, hating the way his voice cracked. 

Auralee moved suddenly, standing up and putting her hands on the table. “And that seems to be the end of a friendly dinner. Games and politics unwelcome. So, good night, Spymaster.” 

Leliana stood gracefully, and bowed to them all. “Yes, goodnight.”

Henry watched her leave and tried to count his breaths. He was going to have to change- he was going to have to go live with Taashath. It would be fine. He liked Taashath. He could get used to another change. 

Auralee sat down when the door was closed and then leaned on the table with her elbows and massaged her temples. “Why did I think she’d adhere to the rules?” She mumbled irritably.

“Why don’t I have any friends?” asked Becky in a high pitched voice. Then deeper, “I don’t know, ever try not being a heinous bitch?” Then higher, “What? No, That’s not a thing!”

“Josephine is friends with her,” Henry said in agreement with her point.

Dorian looked mournfully into his glass of water, probably wishing it was wine. “Well. there went my reputation, such as it was.” He lifted the water towards Henry in a mockery of a toast. “At least we see the threads now?” 

“Why is religion always so obsessed with people’s sex lives?” Becky asked with an incredulous hand flail. “Seriously, what the fuck? I’m sorry, you’re soulmates, and there is only one type of relationship in the world!”

“Because most gods are virgins?” Henry joked weakly. 

“The Maker hooked up with another dude’s wife!” Becky flailed her hands.

Taashath coughed, the coughing turning quickly into laughter. 

“Maybe that’s it,” Becky said thoughtfully. “A way to excuse infidelity and divorce. Why would people even get married if finding their soulmate immediately voided it?”

“That is… the Southern Chantry’s view on marriage, honestly,” Dorian interjected. “Marriage is sacred, until the Maker ordains otherwise, as he did… hook up with another man’s wife.” 

“How is it in Tevinter?” Becky asked.

“Oh, as in most things, we consider soulmates an inconvenience to breeding the best matches and, as is the Tevinter way, simply ignore or remove any inconveniences,” Dorian said brightly, swirling his glass idly. “Wouldn’t want your servant to end up as your legal spouse due to a pesky mark, would you?” 

“No indeed,” Becky nodded gravely. “Awkward thing, soulmarks, when you think you can own people.”

Henry agreed.

“Oh, wait, hey,” Becky sat up straight. “There are undead here. Can… what if your soulmate died, but you find them when they’re undead? Can you still bond?”

“Ask the Nevarrans,” Varric said dryly. “I bet the Seek can answer that.” 

Becky cackled and shuddered dramatically. “She’d stab me.” She paused. “Elves. What do they do about that anywhere? Because holy shit, Orlais.”

“Most likely? The elf disappears,” Henry suggested morosely. 

Taashath pressed her lips together in a grim line. “Yes. That is… generally what happens when a non human gets Marked by a human.” 

Henry gave her a horrified look. “Shit, you probably thought the worst when I panicked!” 

She winced, which was confirmation. 

“None of us thought anything like that,” Becky rushed. “The idea was new but, you?” Becky looked at her earnestly. “You’re  _ amazing _ . I’m honestly jealous.”

Taashath looked at her blandly. “So I gathered by how much you try the Iron Bull.”

“I mean,” Becky shrugged. “Yum.”

Henry gave her agreeing finger guns, but looked at Taashath earnestly. “You are awesome. I just… change is hard and everything is… weird.” 

“No one is moving in with anyone,” Auralee sighed and lifted her head from her hands. “Leliana wasn’t supposed to-“ she cut herself off with a frustrated growl and muttered something about pies.

“I… need to though,” Henry said reluctantly. “Even if- Taashath needs the supporters, Lee. You and I know- I need to.” 

“What are you most worried about?” Dorian asked. “You have me living with you, no issue, so it isn’t sharing the space that’s the problem.”

“I…” What was he worried about? Being trapped in a relationship he couldn’t escape? Leaving Becky and Auralee alone?  _ Being _ alone? That if the councillors thought the Mark wasn't real they might go ahead and get rid of the nuisance he was and by extension Auralee and Becky? He breathed in and put on a smile. “You’re right. It’ll be fine.” 

“Henry, no.” Auralee stood and pushed out of her chair. “Leliana is-“

“No really. It’ll be fine. I have my glasses now, I can walk over any time.” 

Taashath put her hand on his arm and he forced himself not to flinch. He really didn’t want to be touched right now. “Henry-”

“I’ll be quiet. You’ll barely notice I’m there,” He said in a cheerful tone. 

“For the love of- Henry, this is exactly what they’ve been pushing for since the start,” Auralee argued, a hand going up to rub her forehead in irritation.

He bared his teeth in a brief, instinctual expression of irritation. “So? They’ve been pushing for it for a reason, there is a hole in the freakin’ sky and only one person who can fix it and if me sleeping in one house instead of another helps that, then fine. It’s fine.” 

Auralee gave him that look she did when she didn’t believe him. “Henry…” 

“It should be something joyful,” Becky said quietly. “This is… this is wrong. Taashath is amazing, and these other people are forcing this thing, and making it hurtful.”

“And maybe it will be once Taash has what she needs to flip them off with both hands,” Henry said firmly, blinking back tears. Taashath absolutely wasn’t the problem here.

“We'll throw a whole ass party,” Becky nodded. “A fuck you party. I’ll make a giant penis cake, because those are important. I don’t know the right thing here. I just want you guys to not hurt.”

Henry fixed another smile on his face. He was good at those. “Yeah. I uh. Really hate predestination. But, if you do not mind me in your space, Taashath, it might be best for me to go ahead and start sleeping in your cabin. Besides, that gives Beck, Sparkles, and Lee more space.” 

“We can do a nightly stitch and bitch? You can teach me to knit? Until you’re tired,” Becky said, looking him over in concern.

“Yeah. and I’ll still be helping out in the tavern.” He said toward Auralee who was staring at them, her jaw ticking. She was angry… really angry. The part of himself that he had to work so hard to get past wondered, fretted if she was angry at him, but he knew she wasn’t angry at him. Logically. 

“Excuse me,” Auralee murmured, moving past him and Taashath and quickly exiting the door. 

“Well shit!” Varric cursed, pushing his bowl away from him and leaning back in his seat. “Either you’ll be short a spymaster or I’ll be short a soulmark.” 

“Fuck,” Becky said, rubbing her face. “Why are they like this? Let’s never say yes again to Leliana or Josephine. Even if it’s something like them offering us water when we’re dying of thirst.”

Taashath suddenly stood up and bowed. “I need to go. I will see you later.”

She left quickly and Henry felt… lost. He just… wanted to… not be here. But he was here and Taashath was upset and- He stood up and followed after her, almost tripping over his chair. 

He ran down the stairs and out the door and then faltered at the entrance because where did she- he saw her stalking towards the chantry and hurried to catch up with her, mentally cursing his lack of gloves and his bad knee. “Taashath?” He tried to call out but it came out quiet. It was quiet, but she still stopped, though she didn’t turn to look at him. 

He moved around in front of her and she turned her face away and he caught a glimpse of a green shimmer on her face and ah, crap, she was crying. “I’m sorry.” 

“No,” She said shortly. “Do not apologize to me. I am not-” She clicked her teeth together suddenly. “I am going to deal with them. I  _ told _ them to leave you be.”

“Taashath…” What was he supposed to say? Or do? “You need them,” He said quietly. She did. 

She swiped a hand over her face with a sharp exhale. “You keep saying that.” A pause and then she shook her head. “Don’t tell me how you know. I-” She threw her hands up in a helpless gesture that still made Henry flinch back at the sudden movement near his face. She stilled and then let out an agonized sound. “You’re scared of me.” 

“What! No!” Henry disagreed quickly, reaching out to try and grab her arm, but pausing with his fingers a hair’s breadth from her sleeve. “No, it’s not you it’s- I’ve had some bad experiences but it’s not you it’s… muscle memory.” 

“I don’t know what to do, Henry,” Taasath said, quietly, but intensely. “I would never hurt you, but I… they won’t  _ listen _ . And you insist they are important. And I cannot leave.”

“I…” Henry dropped his hands back to his sides and tried not to cry, as if that had ever once worked for him. “I don’t know either. I’m not even supposed to… exist, but here I am and I just… keep making things harder for you and I don’t want to make things harder for you.” 

“No,” she said quietly. “You are… you are precious. A gift. You bring me moments of peace that I… You are not the problem.”

“Neither are you,” He said quickly, then scrubbed at his face with too cold hands. “Any other situation we would be- so cute. I just- I don’t like being… coerced.” 

“Neither do I,” Taashath said quietly, then reached up and rubbed the base of one of her horns. “We’ve never even spoken about… what kinds of things we would even want out of a relationship together. Expectations.”

“I don’t want to have kids?” Henry said weakly. Best to get the big things out of the way first.

“I… don’t like… sex,” Taashath added quietly, hesitantly. “At all.” 

“Okay. Sometimes touching is painful for me.” Henry hugged himself as he started shivering. “I just- this is a shitty situation but it's not because I don’t… like you. I just… feel like I’m being forced onto you and I don’t- I don’t know if I can make you happy. I’m not… good at happy.” 

Taashath was quiet for a moment and Henry shifted his weight, hating this whole situation and just wishing he had his meds. 

“I make myself happy,” she said finally. “I only hope to… have someone who understands. Someone I can relax with.”

“That sounds good to me.” His voice was a bit thick from the effort of not crying all over her. 

“What can I do?” she asked. “You’re crying, but touch might hurt.”

“It’s been a long day.” He forced out. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Bath?” Taashath asked. “I like baths, when everything is terrible. I have one in my room, or… you have one at the tavern.”

Well. There it was. He exhaled shakily. “Yours? I don’t…” didn’t want to face the others right yet. Needed to just go ahead and get used to the idea he was moving. “And- don’t worry. I won’t- no sex is fine. Really.” 

Taashath turned bright purple in embarrassment and nodded once before twitching her arms like she didn’t know what to do with them before turning and gesturing for him to follow her.

He fell into step beside her and breathed. 

It would be fine. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It took Becky a while to figure out what she was supposed to do. She stared blankly at Varric and Dorian for an awkward moment, before deciding to go after Henry. Henry, though, was talking to Taashath, and that… seemed... important. She waited, watching them, but unable to hear their quiet conversation, until they… headed towards Taashath’s cabin.

Well. That was… something. She went back to the tavern, and cleaned up the dinner mess. No one needed to deal with that. Varric and Dorian had made themselves scarce. Everything was so… She sighed.  _ Hard _ . Everything was hard. And exhausting. And she didn’t know what to do about any of it. It’d get better, probably, at Skyhold. When Taashath was in charge.

Probably.

When everything was clean again, the food put away, she locked up the tavern and headed down to the water. She sang to herself, and stared at the stars until she thought she could manage the next high consequence conversation she had to have.

With her soulmate.

And a very protective Qunari spy.

When she got up, she saw Bull watching her.

“Hey,” he said. “You were here for awhile, I wanted to be sure you were okay.”

“I am not!” she said, with a smile. “But I’m better enough. Shall we?”

Bull led her into his own tent, which was larger than the others. Krem was already there. He smiled at her, and that steadied her somehow, though she had no idea what to do next.

“Alright,” Bull started. “I wouldn’t normally intrude on things like this, but this situation is complicated, and Krem is important to me.”

Becky nodded. “Honestly, I appreciate you helping. I was completely overwhelmed  _ before _ I found out I have a soulmate. We are completely out of our depth here, and without Varric and Solas, we probably would have left. And then died. Honestly, we might still die. Leliana poisoned Auralee, and there are a million ways to kill people and have it look like an accident. I’m in the way.”

“Yup,” said Bull, popping the P. “Culturally, what Henry and Auralee are doing is very strange. I mean,” he waved his hand. “Things vary in different cultures, but Henry staying married to you is just… not done. Varric and Auralee taking time to get to know each other, that’s reasonable. He’s in there every day, they’re building the tavern up together, they’re on track.”

“Yeah, they’re trying really hard.”

“I don’t see them tolerating it for much longer. Taashath will do her best, but things like this are weirdly important in the Chantry. You might say you’re married, but you also both say you’ve been married to other people. And you know Leliana is trying to find record of your marriage to test the veracity. She going to find that?”

Becky looked away.

“That’s what I thought,” Bull sighed. “Look, you seem to understand a bit about Qunari, and you know I don’t go in for all this relationship crap. But it’s odd,” he paused. “It’s odd that all three of you come into Haven and quickly find your soulmates. It’s odder still that none of you seem excited about it. Except you, maybe?”

She looked at Krem and grinned. “I mean. It doesn’t seem real, but holy fuck. Yeah.”

Krem blushed and grinned.

“But you let it get out that you have a soulmate too, and things will change. They want you away from Henry already, and this is an easy way to make that happen.”

Becky let out a slow breath. “Right. Yeah. It is. They want Henry to move in with Taashath. That’s the gist from the dinner tonight. I think he’s going to, but things ended… pretty badly..”

They were quiet for a beat or two.

“But that’s… all out of my control. We need to figure out us, and what we might want, before we decide how that’s going to fit into… all this drama. What had you thought you would do,” Becky asked Krem. “When you found your soulmate?”

There was a pause. Krem cleared his throat. “I… Well, you know. You want that… that magic. You meet someone, and you’re drawn to them, and you don’t know why.” Their eyes met. “And you want to be around them all the time, and the world fades out. And… finally, you touch. And there’s that… that spark.” He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “And then things just… work. You found your other half, and you get to be with someone who really… gets you. And. You know things are going to be okay.”

Becky reached out and took his hand. “And then what? What’s your dream, Krem?”

“I’m a soldier, you know?” He entwined their fingers and looked up at her hesitantly.. “I always dreamed of… of a place to come home to. Someone who was always glad to see me. A place I could relax. Someone to write to, who would write back and tell me things to brighten even the worst day.”

“Oh,” Becky breathed out. “I think I can do that. That sounds good.”

“But Henry,” Krem said, unsure.

“Do,” Becky licked her lips. “Do you need monogamy?”

Krem looked thoughtful. “I’ve never really had it before. We’re always traveling. I have people I see when I’m back in certain cities, but no. No, I don’t think so. I don’t get jealous of what they do when I’m not around.”

“Then that should be okay?” Becky looked questioningly. “Things are going to change quite a lot in the near future, no matter what happens. But we’ve got the tavern, so that’s a stable place to be. And I don’t plan to live piled together in one house forever. I’m hoping to eventually get my own room.”

“You don’t want to stay living with Henry?” Bull asked, looking at her sharply.

“I mean,” Becky shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t want… It’s one thing to live with someone…” She paused, gathered her thoughts, and tried again. “Currently I'm living with Henry, Auralee, and we’ve just added Dorian. In a cabin with one room. There is no privacy. And Henry’s got a soulmate, is being guilted into moving in with her, so that… is that. And Auralee and Varric are going to end up being together. Dorian would like to have his own space. And our sleep schedules don’t match up at all. They’re asleep hours before me, and are up hours before me, and it’s awkward. So yeah. I would like my own room. I like being alone.”

“I,” Krem paused. “I mean, I’ve got my tent, if you wanted…”

Becky grinned at him, but then her smile fell. “But then that goes into the ‘what do we want to do’ thing. I don’t know the best thing. At all. I think maybe it matters less, with Henry moving in with Taashath. But I don’t know that for sure. I don’t understand this shit at all.”

“Well, it can be an option,” Krem said. “For when you need a bit more peace. Though I get up early as well. Drills.”

“You’d be comfortable with that already?” Becky asked, startled.

“Well,” Krem shifted. “I mean, usually no. But you’ve got Henry. I know that you… understand. And… I mean, I said I don’t expect monogamy, but if we… well, we’d want to talk about things. And partners.” He glanced quickly at Bull.

“Oh, yeah, for sure,” Becky agreed. “We’ll need to have long conversations about boundaries and such. I’ve done that before, I know how it goes.”

“And,” Krem said, looking firmly at his feet. “If… I mean, we…”

Becky waited, but when he didn’t go on, she nudged him.”Apparently we’re soulmates, which means we’re safe together. Even if it’s something about a toileting schedule, you can ask.”

“Kids,” Krem blurted. “I… can’t give you kids. But. If you were with someone who could, I… we would need to figure that out. When we’re talking about boundaries.”

“Oh!” Becky smiled. “I can’t have kids.”

“Why not?”

“I had three kids, you know?” Becky asked. Krem nodded. “And the last time… afterwards… there was damage, and I can’t have babies.”

“Oh,” he looked uncertain. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s good. I’m done having children. Though I love them. And miss them,” she said quietly. “Every day. I… don’t want children. So that isn't a thing we need to worry about. Just feelings, and diseases.”

“Feelings and diseases,” Krem grinned. “The nightmare in every relationship.”

“There’s not much to say currently, though. I haven’t been with anyone since I got here. And I don’t really see it happening, so,..”

“Wait, what?” Krem asked, looking up at Bull quickly. Bull shook his head, with a smile.

“Oh, you thought-” Becky laughed. “Is that what? Oh my god, everything thinks I rode the Bull!”

“You spent the night in his tent!” Krem defended himself. “You said you worked him over hard!”

“Yeah, his lower half, too!” Becky fell over laughing, enjoying the feel of pure joy. “Had him moaning and groaning! Wore him out so he fell asleep before I was done!”

“Hey now,” Bull said, chiding. “I have a reputation to keep up.”   
“Then snore less when women have their hands on you,” Becky managed between bursts of laughter.

“She just gave me a massage,” Bull informed Krem with amusement. “Came in the tent, told me she needed oil, and to take my pants off.”

Krem choked.

“And then gave me one of the better massages of my life,” Bull shrugged. “Completely missing all innuendo, though she threw plenty herself. I fell asleep before she was done, and apparently she fell asleep, too.”

“I did,” Becky nodded. “After you grabbed me and cuddled me like a teddy bear.”

Bull paused. “Well, you’re very soft. Nice to cuddle. Can’t blame me.”

Krem nodded. Becky had another burst of laughter.

“You know everyone thinks we had sex,” Bull said to Becky, seriously.

She paused. “Oh.” A beat. “ _ Oh _ . So much makes sense now! What the fuck, why would they think that?”

“You spent the night in his tent,” Krem pointed out again. “And Dorian walked in on the three of us in the bathroom and you were naked.”

“Oh,” Becky said again. “Well, there’s that. But it didn’t even cross my mind that he’d be interested.”

“I was,” Bull sounded amused.

Becky looked up at him with big eyes. “ _ Oh _ .”

Krem laughed. Becky looked blankly at him for a moment and then shook her head.

“So. I can’t deal with that right now. The plan is that I’ll tell Auralee and Henry and Varric, and we’ll make a plan. And me and you will get to know each other,” She said to Krem. “Right?”

“Right,” he agreed. “I could teach you some self defense? A good excuse to be around each other a lot, if we’re not telling people.”

Bull smirked. “A very hands-on way to be around each other, too.”

Krem smirked back.

“Nice,” Becky smiled. This… this was going to be good. She was so fucking lucky. Something that seemed easy in all this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a bonus update for the Solstice! (The 21st)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed Solstice!

“Eet iz for apperenzez, yes?” Auralee said in a horribly fake french accent before driving her fist into the center of the training dummy. It let out a sad thud and rustle. “Eet iz nessessairy, yes?” Another punch. “For ze game, yes?” On impulse she spun and tried a spinning roundhouse kick. It had been a while since she had done one, but she could picture exactly how she would need to move, followed through and- it landed perfectly. A satisfying puff of straw flying with the strike.

“Maker,” she heard Cullen’s tired voice. “What has she done now?”

“What hasn’t she done?” Auralee snapped, rounding on him, needing to vent. Cullen would suffice. “Your Spymaster with a fake accent is… _forcing_ my brother to go live with a stranger.”

“She… can’t do that.” he said slowly.

“Oh, she knows her stupid Game. She made it sound ‘necessary’ to keep people safe. So of course Henry is going to think he has to, no matter what he actually wants!” 

Cullen sighed, as if nothing had ever been so exhausting. “I see. And the Herald knows?

Auralee jerked her chin and considered punching the dummy again, but now her ankle hurt because a roundhouse, no matter how awesome it was that she had managed after so long, was murder on hurt joints. “I told her no politics, no games. But what does she do the moment she has a chance?” She did turn and punch the dummy again, managing to dislodge another good chunk of straw. “Give a freakin’ inch, she takes a mile.”

She turned back to see Cullen looking at her in uncertain concern. “I… “ He trailed off with a helpless sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Would… you like to… spar?” He asked haltingly like he was seriously questioning his own words.

“I can’t use a sword.” She sighed, shaking her head, and there was no way she was going to grapple and chance a… heaven forbid another Mark.

“Oh.” He sighed, then more assuredly, “I… could teach you?” 

Auralee shook her head and tapped her left leg. “Ankle’s bad. Old injury.” 

“Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck again and he looked for all the world like a puppy bringing toys to a sad person to try and cheer them up.

“Do you play chess?” Right now she’d take just about anything for a distraction… and she actually enjoyed chess. “I’m passable.”

Cullen actually smiled at that. “I have a board I can set up.” Then he paused and then gave an uncertain glance around. “Ah. Um.”

Oh, right, the rumors. She rubbed her eyes, so tired of this place. “In the tavern? It’s… public enough. Or we can set up outside.” 

“Tavern.” He agreed with a relieved expression. “I… will meet you there?”

Auralee jerked her chin in a nod. “Sounds… good.” 

Cullen nodded again and then turned to head in the direction of his tent. She watched him go and let out another growl of frustration before whirling on the dummy and punching it once more for good measure… also bruising her hand because she punched at an awkward angle and forgot to adjust. Crap.

She shook out her hand and turned toward the gates and… stopped at the sight of Leliana standing there with her hands clasped behind her back. Wonderful. Just what she needed right now. The Spymaster from hell. 

She made herself keep walking and clenched her fists and mouth closed, hoping to make it past. She didn’t trust herself to keep a lid on her anger right now… only that didn’t work as well as she hoped when Leliana spoke just before she passed.

“A fake accent?” 

“You’re Fereldon.” Auralee said tightly, shoving her hands into her pockets to keep from strangling the woman with her own stupid hood, cloak thing. Loose clothing was a fighting hazard. Stop that. 

“That is not common knowledge.” She stated with a perfectly arched brow. 

“No. It isn’t.” Auralee agreed through gritted teeth. “What is common knowledge is I told you to keep your stupid games away from Henry.” 

“I needed-“

Auralee jerked her hand from her pocket and made a slashing motion with her hand, cutting her off. “Let me tell you what you need Leliana. You need Taashath. You need her Mark, you need her brain, you need her heart, but most of all you need her trust.” She pitched her voice lower. “With your little stunt in there, you alienated the only person who can seal the rifts, and bring some stability to this world against you. Now tell me, how is that predictive, Spymaster who is oh soo good at her games?” She spat out with more venom than she thought she was capable of. “You are so fixated on proving a point and getting your way that you have missed the big picture.”

“Taashath understands her place in all of this.” Leliana said flatly. “The three of you are-” 

“Her place?!” She cut the woman off again. “Let me tell you Taashath’s ‘place in all of this.’” Auralee took a step closer to her. “Taashath is a leader and a damn good one, she’ll turn this into something great. You? You are so caught up in your game of secrets and lies that you can’t even see daylight much less the truth.” Auralee shook her head in disgust. “You are useful, to her, and nothing more. But how useful is someone you can’t trust? And if you’ve shown one thing tonight, Spymaster, is that Taashath _can’t trust_ you.”

Leliana’s eyes narrowed and her weight shifted slightly. “And she can trust you?” 

“I didn’t force her to hurt her soulmate for ‘appearances,’” Auralee grit out. 

She actually _scoffed_. “Henry is her soulmate. You are the one keeping them apart. It is not natural for soulmates to be separate. The-” 

“You. Are. A. Fool! A blind, fake accented fool.” Do not punch her. Do not punch her. She was not here to start a fight. No fight.

Leliana drew herself up and flicked her hands across her armor as if brushing off dust. “I cannot tell if you truly do not care for your own alleged ‘soulmate’ or if you are simply pursuing the Commander to gain his trust, but The Herald cares for her soulmate and you should not try to keep them apart.” 

Her hand shot out before she could draw it back, striking the soft hollow of the woman’s throat, five pounds of force; that was all that was needed to collapse the windpipe with a sick crunching sound. Oh crap!

She jumped back just in time to narrowly avoid a knife to her kidney, her shirt had not been so lucky. Crap! Oh crap! Leliana was gasping and her hand was on her throat. Eyes wide and panicked and… “Crap!”

Leliana dropped her knife and tripped. Was she on an exhale when she had hit her? Crap! 

“Crap! Leli?” Why? Did she lose her temper? Why? “Leli, you need to lay back… okay?” 

Leliana was on her knees now, desperately gasping for air but… crap!

“Leli, I’m sorry. I didn’t… that wasn’t supposed to happen. Lay back, okay? I’m going to fix it.” Crap! What if she killed the Spymaster?! Crap crap! 

She reached for Leliana but the assassin grabbed her wrist, her eyes wide and panicked, her other hand fumbling with another blade.

“Leliana, I know how to fix it. I’m going to fix it. Just… lay back and don’t bite me?” She pleaded and pressed on her shoulder. “Your trachea is collapsed and you can’t breathe, just let me… push it open.” 

She kept talking and pleading hoping by some miracle the woman didn’t kill her. It took some doing to get her to open her mouth and force two fingers down her throat, the trachea popped back open like a collapsed wet paper towel roll just like it had when she had accidentally collapsed her little brother’s trachea and then fixed it. Why did she do this? She jerked her hand back, feeling the scrape of teeth as Leliana inhaled forcefully and began coughing violently.

She scrambled to her feet and backed up and then realized there were people standing around, watching her. Including Cullen. Well… crap.

“I guess it was your turn,” mused a man she recognized from the tavern, dressed in a scout’s clothing. 

Cullen moved and she thought she was about to be arrested, but he just… skirted her and knelt by Leliana to help her up. “What… happened?” 

Auralee winced and prepared herself to be dragged away to the dungeon… because she lost her temper and attacked a council member. 

“Just… an argument between… bards…” Leliana wheezed out, taking Cullen’s offered hand to pull herself up. 

What?! Auralee blinked at her and glanced back at the scout behind her who just… stepped back. 

“Oh, my darling,” came Varric’s overly dramatic voice as he pushed his say through the crowd gathering. “Out here being harmless and non-aggressive again, I see.”

“What?” Cullen asked in a slightly strangled tone.

“Oh… calm yourself… Commander…” Leliana coughed again, hand on her throat. “No one died.”

What?! Auralee couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Um… she… didn’t. Die, I mean.” Crap she should just… shut up. 

“Yup, just a conversation,” said Varric, putting his arm around her waist and forcefully began leading her away. “This one needs to attend something in the kitchen. I tried to help out and I’m not sure what I did wrong. Goodnight, Curly, Nightingale!”

Auralee just… let Varric drag her off. No one tried to arrest her. What?! 

“Auralee.” Leliana said and Auralee paused and looked at her, feeling a bit shaky. The spymaster leveled her a watery eyed but still impressively flat look. “Take care of your soulmate. They are Maker sent.” 

She just-

“I sure am,” Varric tossed over his shoulder, his grip on the waist tightening and started walking faster.

Auralee’s thoughts caught up with her as they reached the tavern door and she balked. “Wait. Did she just threaten you?” 

“Only a little, but that’s the least of our concerns,” he said, stuffing her inside and closing the door behind himself. “I need a drink.”

“If I drank, I would join you, but no.” Auralee collapsed into a chair. “Holy crap, I almost killed her!” 

“Which was very impressive.” He inhaled and shook his head. “Very impressive. But now I have another grey hair. That’s two, and both of them are from you.” 

Auralee looked up from her hands, when had she dropped her head? “I give you gray hair?” Because this was something her ‘still in shock that she almost killed Leli’ mind latched onto.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “It was a joke. What in the Void were you doing?” 

Oh… “I… was going to play chess.” She winced and rubbed her bruised hand. “I wasn’t… trying to kill her.” 

He gave her a flat look and took a drink from his flask. “Chess?”

“With Cullen.” That was all. But here she was and- crap. 

“Ah,” he sighed, sounding unhappy and tired. “Curly. Right.”

“I just-” Auralee rubbed her face again, this wasn’t supposed to happen. “She accused me of trying to… seduce him. And… after everything else tonight I just- I hit her.” Crap, she had hit Leliana! How was she not dead? 

“She’s an observant one,” Varric nodded, taking another swig from the flask and then sighed. “But has some pretty big blind spots.”

“She’s just- gah!” Auralee dropped her head back into her hands. “I messed up… again.” 

“You definitely showed your hand,” he agreed. “You can’t pretend to just be a cook anymore.”

She looked up from her hands and gave him a confused look. “What? I am a cook.” Now. 

“Auralee,” he looked at her intensely. “Can’t you trust me by now? You took out both the Curly, who was a Knight Captain in the Kirkwall Circle, and the Spymaster. The Nightingale. The Left Hand of the Divine. Come on.”

She blinked at him. “Um…” That really sounded worse than it actually was. “I didn’t…” Crap. She did… but they were distracted and she wasn’t even… “Crap.”

He held the flask up as if toasting her. “Yeah. Cat’s out of the bag now.” 

Cat?! What secret? That she had self defensive training? “Varric, I haven’t done that since I was a kid!” 

“A kid?” He sounded sad. “Shit. Is anyone coming after you?” 

What? Auralee groaned and dropped her head back into her hands. “I feel like there’s a miscommunication somewhere.” 

“You’re an assassin.” He said cautiously. “A really good one, possibly Qun trained, maybe Crow.” 

“What?! No!” How in the world?! “No no, I’m a house wife… or was… I’m a cook! Why would you think-?” She flailed her hands in utter disbelief. Assassin?!

Varric gave her an equally disbelieving look. “You survived being poisoned nine times, you took down Curly, took down Red, have… a scary amount of knowledge that not even mine and Red’s networks knew, you make scary threats all the time, and Tiny is dead certain that you are running from the Qun.” 

What?! She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut… what?! She tried again. “I’m… I’m not-“ She threw her hands in the air. “I’m the nice one!” How could they possibly… “Assassin?!” She had a sudden horrifying thought. “Oh god, you weren’t joking about thinking I would kill you!” He- she would never- crap! 

Varric squinted at her. “No, I wasn’t.”

“But… I don’t kill people!” How-? Why-? Crap! 

“Really? Because-”

“Once! I mean three, but it happened at the same time but… crap.” That sounded horrible, and not helping her case. “It was self defense! Oh god this is why she poisoned me!” Everything was starting to become painfully clear. 

Varric suddenly sighed very loudly and dragged a chair over to sit in front of her… but out of arm's reach. Crap he really believed- “Look, even if you were trying to leave it behind you, you can’t now… they _know_.” 

But she wasn’t! And… they wouldn’t believe her. _He_ didn’t believe her. Varric… her apparent freakin’ soulmate... was scared of her… she dropped her head back into her hands. “This is- I’m not- I- I just-“ She couldn’t get it out, she was suddenly very aware that everyone was afraid of her. Everyone. Crap, all their looks and uneasy glances and-

She was crying. Look at the big bad assassin, crying. She wasn’t an assassin! But Leli had tried to poison her and everyone was scared and- 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Varric had come over to pat her back… “It’ll be… okay.”

But it wouldn’t be okay, because everyone thought she was an assassin and was going to kill them. She just wanted to cook and take care for her family, that’s all she ever wanted but now she was here and Varric was patting her shoulder like she was a feral cat ready to strike at him at any moment. 

He thought she would kill him. But yet he was still trying to comfort her. Still tried to protect her even though he- and he was here and she just… “Can I… hug you?” That sounded pathetic. Look at the oh so dangerous assassin, begging for a hug! She was pathetic. How could she expect him to-?

His arms cautiously came around her. Oh. He was hugging her. And that made her cry even harder, he was still being… him, even though he thought- “I... was never... going to… kill you.” She got out between sobs, pressing her face against his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  


Taashath had drawn a bath for him and Henry had forced himself to use it because she had gone to the effort of drawing and heating it for him. Though she had used her magic. Any other time he would have been so excited to see her use her magic. Now he was just… numb. He caught himself wondering if he should just… slip below the water and stay there and quickly got out in a splash of water. He couldn’t let himself go there. There was another bed in her cabin already and his eyes kept drifting towards it. Leliana had known he would give in.

He and Taashath ended up sleeping next to each other in her bed though, he just didn’t want to get into the bed Leliana had put in here. It was silly. They fell asleep on opposite edges of the bed. 

He woke up using her as a pillow. She was so very warm. He carefully eased out of bed and put on his glasses. She didn’t move but her eyes opened to slits and he gave her a smile. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he whispered. 

He bundled up and slipped out of the cabin. It was still dark, but that wasn’t unusual. He just… needed to get his stuff before he chickened out. It took him a minute to orient himself and figure out which direction to head. He ended up closing his eyes and drawing the game map in his head to get the direction and walked until he found it. He went to the door and prayed that Auralee wasn’t sleeping with her gun as he carefully eased the door open and tried to walk in stealthily. 

He tripped over a pair of sparkly boots on the floor. 

The room suddenly flooded with light and Henry flinched at the stabbing sensation it sent through his skull. 

“Kaffas! Henry?” Dorian exclaimed.

So much for not bothering them… “I’m sorry. Just tripped.” Again. 

“Hey, you okay?” Came Becky’s groggy voice.

“Yeah. just didn’t have anything to do over there.” He said guiltily. He should have waited. 

“Cuddle?” Becky asked, laying back down. “Me?”

That… sounded good actually. “Yeah.” He toed his shoes off and stacked them neatly by the wall before easing into bed with her. 

“Which spoon?”

“Little.”

“Mm’kay,” Becky happily curled around him, kissing the back of his neck. “Mm’Henry.”

Dorian crawled back into his bed and the lights went out. Handy trick that. Henry breathed out and just… relaxed. And apparently fell asleep again as he was woken by a heavy handed knocking on the door. Henry sat upright quickly, panic curling up in his stomach. Was he… not allowed to come back here anymore? What- He didn’t want to answer the door. 

He was saved from answering by Dorian, who was cursing up a blue streak in trevene as he climbed out of his little nook and stomped to the door and wrenched it open. “Yes? Some people do like their sleep, you know?” 

“Iiiii do,” sang Becky sleepily into her pillow. “Come back.”

“I…” He could see Cullen past Dorian's shoulder once he put on his glasses. “Think I have to go.” 

Becky sat up, barely remembering to cover her chest. “What’s going on?”

“I… apologize for the hour. Serrah Henry and Auralee are normally about at this hour.” Cullen said uncomfortably. 

“Wait,” Becky woke up and noticed the empty bed. “Where’s Auralee?”

Henry felt the panic curl a bit tighter. 

Cullen shifted his feet before answering Becky. “She is- she was last seen going to the tavern with Tethras. It has not opened yet… and I thought she was here?” He said uncertainly.

“Have… you checked the tavern?” Becky asked sitting up..

“I- not personally.” 

“Wait, was that why you came?” Becky asked, getting out of bed and starting to get dressed.

“No. I… wished to speak to Serrah Henry and Auralee before too much time had passed.” Cullen shifted again. 

Oh. He was in trouble then. He got out of bed and then… stood there, unsure what to do. He… was Cullen here to make him go back?

“About what?” Came through Becky’s shirt as she pulled it on.

Henry made himself speak, the thought of being marched back was… stomach curdling. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to- I’m just getting my things.” 

“Your things?” Cullen asked, sounding confused. “I was just- Last night, Auralee… attacked Leliana. I wished to discuss that, and what Leliana had said to you, Henry. We should- You should get dressed, and we can find Auralee?”

If Henry had thought he was panicking earlier, this topped it. Auralee had attacked Leliana?! Was she even still alive? She hadn’t come back! 

“It’s alright!” Cullen rushed. “She’s not in trouble. She-” Cullen sounded amused. “She put her hand down Leliana’s throat and fixed it. Leliana is not even angry, somehow. I will never understand that woman.”

“She hasn’t done that in years.” Henry said distantly. That sounded like when Auralee had accidentally collapsed her little brother’s windpipe and fixed it. “I-” He needed to find her. He edged past Dorian and grabbed his shoes, retreating to pull them on. 

“She _what_?” Dorian asked, sounding shocked.

“I have no idea,” Becky answered, putting on her shoes. “Join us for the shitshow? Always nice to bring a mage on adventures.”

“I do have a knack for ending up in the middle of things,” Dorian said and then went back to his nook to get his robe. “I’ll come with you.” 

Henry wanted to run ahead and make sure Auralee was alright but wasn’t willing to put his back to Cullen just yet, so he trailed behind them anxiously as they headed for the tavern. 

Becky offered him her arm. “I know you can see, but maybe for comfort?”

He hooked his arm through hers with a quickly signed ‘thank you.’ He felt a lot like just… disappearing into his head for a while but he couldn’t yet. Striker was outside the tavern, bringing in buckets of water. (At least he was pretty sure that was Striker, they had similar builds…) 

The man gave them a slightly amused smile. “If you’re going in, Master Tethras asks that you tread lightly.” Yeah, that was Striker’s voice.

“We can do that,” Becky nodded with a smile, opening the door for Henry. He gave Cullen a wary glance before stepping through, then paused and blinked at the sight of Varric sitting on the floor with his back against one of the table legs... with a sound asleep Auralee leaning on him, her cheek pressed against his chest, her arms wrapped around him in a hug. 

“Awwww,” cooed Becky.

Varric gave them a tense tired smile. “So will I survive waking her up?” He asked in a soft whisper.

Henry nodded, relieved to see she was okay. Alive at least.

“Who could be sad getting to sleep on shoulders like yours all night?” Becky whispered back with a grin and Varric rolled his eyes at her.

Henry swallowed and made his throat work as he cautiously poked Auralee’s shoulder. “Hey, Lee. Cullen wants to talk to us.” 

She opened her eyes and raised her head, blinking at him blearily, then dropped her head back down… only to tense and jump back, blushing beet red when she apparently realized she had been using Varric’s chest as a pillow. “I- that wasn’t… I fell asleep!”

“Yeah, you did.” Varric groaned in agreement as he stretched and then rubbed his shoulder. “Not the most comfortable way to spend the night but… not the worst.”

Auralee groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “We… the night?”

“Maybe we should start some coffee,” Becky said, heading to the kitchen to put on water.

Oh, that was smart. And judging by the dark, puffy circles under Auralee’s eyes, some willow bark might be a good choice as well. He glanced uncertainly at Cullen before following after Becky. He had a little stash of willow bark he had lifted from Adan’s he could give to her. 

“How they slept sitting up all night, I do not know,” Becky said, putting water in a kettle. “But I bet her neck is going to be pissed at her about it.”

“Tea.” He said verbosely as he grabbed the little packet of willow bark from where he had wedged it under the counter. 

“See, you’re the sweetest,” Becky smiled at him. “Get something for you? You look… iffy.”

He gave her a smile and a signed ‘fine.’ He was… fine. 

“Oh, yes. I definitely believe you,” She swooped by and kissed his shoulder. “Also, Krem is going to teach me to fly later, be sure to grow some wings and join us.”

He… had no idea what that meant but he smiled at her and nodded in agreement. If Krem and Becky were both there at least the view would be nice, whatever it was. He ground up some coffee beans for Becky and then made up the tea and poured a glass of water for Varric and carefully brought it out, moving slowly to make sure he was seeing where his limbs were so he didn’t bump into something and spill it. 

Becky followed him out with the coffee, moving a bit freer than he could. “It’s weird to see you moving normally. I’m used to Blind Henry.”

“It feels weird.” He agreed. 

He took a sip of the tea where Auralee could see it and handed the mug to Auralee, who was now sitting in a chair at a table and cradling her head in her hands.

“Willow Bark.” He handed the water to Varric. “Water.” 

They both took their mugs with a grateful nod and Auralee took a sip of hers before looking up at him. “You- you okay?”

He gave her a hopefully convincing smile and then looked at Cullen uncertainly and then back at her. “You?” 

She groaned again and dropped her head until it was on the surface of the table. “I nearly killed Leliana last night so there's that.”

“Like your brother?” He asked, slightly curious. 

“Exactly like… it even felt the same too.” Auralee groaned, her head still face planted into the table. “Only way more anger, less annoyance.”

Ew. “Why?” Real articulate there. He really shouldn’t be the one doing the talking. 

Auralee finally raised her head and gave him a flat look. “I don’t know, Henry. What could I ever be angry at Leliana for?”

Oh. She… “You really weren’t kidding about helping me feed bodies to the gaters.” 

“Makers breath!” Cullen exclaimed and Henry winced and turned to see him rubbing the back of his neck. “You… should not speak of things like that… in front of me… please.” 

Like joking about hiding corpses would put Auralee in any deeper water than attacking the Spymaster would… But Henry closed his mouth and clamped his tongue between his teeth. Cullen wanted to talk, he could do the talking. Becky set Auralee’s coffee on the table in front of her. 

“Bless you.” Auralee whispered, taking the mug and sipping it before she ran a hand over her face and sighed. “You needed something, Cullen?”

Cullen cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders slightly. “I spoke to the Ambassador and the Spymaster.” He started, then gave Auralee a hesitant look when she raised an eyebrow at him. “She has decided not to press the… matter of the incident last night and we- I wanted to make it clear that no one is going to be forced to live with anyone against their will.”

That… there was a ‘but’ hidden in there. There had to be… there was always a catch with people like that. Henry bit down harder on his tongue and waited for Auralee to answer him. She was better at handling them. Collapsed windpipes and puppies and all… 

“Well, good,” Becky said. “That was… pretty fucking gross.”

“Gross?” Cullen asked, looking confused.

“Telling people that they have to live together so that a rich guy will give you money,” Becky explained, matter-of-factly.

Cullen paled and looked at them with a horrified expression. “That… I did not-“ he looked at Henry with a pleading expression. “You do not have to-“ his face got red and he looked away. 

“So I don’t have to lay back and think of the Inquisition?” The dry words slipped out before he could bite his tongue again. He felt his own face heat up the moment they were out.

Becky cackled and then slammed her hand over her mouth and Auralee groaned, dropping her head back to the table. “Can I just… not, today?”

“What do you need, Auralee?” Varric asked, quietly.

Auralee just sighed and didn’t lift her head from the table. 

“Right,” Becky said firmly. “Auralee, go to bed. I’ll make soup for the tavern today. People can deal with it today, if it’s a bit boring. Take the day off.”

Auralee raised her head from the table and looked at her in uncertainty. “I… don’t know-“

“No, she’s got a point.” Varric cut her off, which was kind of surprising for him. He’d been walking on eggshells around her for a while. “Take the day to just relax, whatever works for you that doesn’t involve killing anyone. I’ll send over some of my books and you can work on your reading or writing.” 

Auralee blinked at him and then looked down at the table top with a hurt expression. “I’m not killing anyone.” She mumbled quietly. 

“Right.” Varric sighed and shook his head. “Just… take the day like Wifey suggested.” She nodded but didn’t say anything and took another sip of her coffee.

“So she’s not in trouble?” Henry asked, because that was important to know. He needed that laid out clearly.

Cullen shook his head with an expression that made it obvious he was still in disbelief himself. “No. Leliana said she will not be pressing any charges over the… disagreement.”

“Why?” What did she want?

“She said that ‘one ill advised deed deserves another,’” Cullen said and then rubbed the back of his neck. “I… do not understand her reasoning either but she said it was settled… amicably.”

Because that was a deal being passed on. ‘Do what I want and your sister doesn’t get arrested.’ Crap. 

“Well that… huh.” Auralee mumbled into her coffee. “I expected more.” 

“That sounds like you should expect to be murdered,” Dorian put in.

“The Spymaster tried to murder her first,” Varric said with a sigh. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Dorian blinked. “Well, then. It all makes sense. It was her turn, I suppose.”

“Seriously,” muttered Becky. “Okay. So. I need to cook, Auralee needs to go lay down, Dorian needs to go fix his mustache, and Henry… want to help me chop? Sounds like you’re not moving after all. Or do you want to talk to Taashath?”

“I.” He put on a smile and glanced uncertainly at Cullen. “Told Taashath I’d be back in a bit and then fell asleep. I probably should go back.” 

Auralee looked over at him with a defeated expression. “After all that you still-“ she cut herself off and shook her head. “You don’t have to, Henry. Nobody is in trouble.”

Except he kind of did, because while Auralee understood people a bit better than him normally, he knew how these kind of people worked. The kind that thought they had Divine permission or right to have their way. “I told her I’d be back.” 

She sighed and nodded, looking down at her coffee cup and swirling it with a defeated expression. “Still feel like chess, Cullen?” 

Cullen shifted and glanced at them and then shook his head. “Um, perhaps another time? I am needed for drills.” He gave them a sort of half bow dipping sort of nod. “I shall take my leave.” Then he was leaving and out the door. 

“How about,” Becky said, looking between them, “I go tell her you’re going to be here helping me chop because Auralee has the day off. And she can join us?”

He didn’t want to move but he had to because Leliana wasn’t just going to give up and Taashath was nice, it would be okay but he didn't know how to say it and Varric and Dorian were there and he wasn’t even sure how to _say_ any of this or if he could. He inhaled shakily and then burst into tears, his words stuck in his throat. 

“Oh,” Becky said, moving to Henry. “Okay. So. How about we shut the tavern for the day, and just… let’s go home.”

“Crap.” Auralee stood and came over. “Hey, closing the tavern sounds good, soldiers can eat at the mess today. You want to help me with my reading? Taashath can come over and we can just… relax. Figure things out and breathe?”

He grabbed his wrists to keep from scratching and managed a nod. 

Becky offered him her arm out of habit but he shook his head. If he touched someone right now he might just… peel out of his skin.

“Come with me,” Becky decided to sing instead, heading to the door, “And you’ll be, in a world of pure imagination…”

He shuffled after her and tried to blink away the blurriness from tears. Breathe. Move. Don't look at Dorian or Varric. He kept his head down and followed Becky. He didn’t know what to _do_. 

“I’ll let Rasa know,” Varric said, turning to Auralee. “Do… you want me to come with you?”

She gave Henry a searching look before nodding hesitantly. “Um… yeah, we should probably… be seen together.” 

“Well,” Dorian asked. “Might there be a research area here? I think that I will be much more useful outside of the cabin today.”

‘Yeah,” answered Varric, still looking at Auralee sadly. “Head up to the Chantry, they’ll show you where. You go ahead, Auralee, I’ll meet you when I’ve talked to Rasa.”

Auralee gave him a small nod and fell into step next to Henry and they started back towards… their cabin. 

Soldiers and everyone else around Haven were giving them a wide berth and Auralee looked like she was going to be sick by the time they got to the cabin. Finn was dancing in place by the door and Becky gave him a copper and asked him to tell the Herald that they would like for her to come over. Inside the cabin, the fire was still going and… everything was just like they left it that morning.

Henry came to a halt in the middle of the cabin. He… probably needed to pack. 

“Alright, Henry,” Becky said. “Bed or knitting? No need to answer; just do whichever one.”

He opened his mouth but nothing came out so he just put his boots by the wall and then found his knitting and sat on the bed, putting the blanket over his head to make a one person tent. He could think about things later.

  
  
  
  


“Good,” Becky nodded at him and then looked at Auralee. “And you?”

Auralee ran a hand over her face and then looked up at the ceiling and looked close to tears. “They think I’m an assassin.”

Becky paused. Yeah, she could see that. “Varric, too?”

She huffed and nodded, turning to grab a log and put it on the fire and wipe at her eyes with her sleeve. “Yeah… he thinks- thought I was gonna kill him.”

“Shit,” Becky sighed. “Okay. Well. I mean, almost everyone here kills people as both a hobby and a job, so I think that… isn’t as big of a deal as it would be at home?”

Auralee gave her a flat look. “Yeah. That's why Leli tried to kill me. Because it’s not a big deal.” Then she sighed and shook her head. “Sorry I’m just…” she shrugged and ran her hands over her face again. 

“Oh,” Becky didn’t have a clue what to say about that. “You… must be an impressive assassin, then. Because you actually scared them somehow. How the fuck.” She paused. “And then you! Oh, no!” She laughed nervously. “Okay. Well. Varric can…. Untangle that. Somehow.”

Auralee sighed again and stared at the fire. “Yeah, that’s a no, because he thinks I’m some kind of Qun raised assassin running away, apparently dragging y’all along with me.”

Becky looked at her in horror, with another burst of horrified laughter. “I see. Well. I’ve got nothing. Except I’m glad I know you aren’t.”

She looked up at the ceiling again and sighed. “Bull thinks we’re running from the Qun as well, at least that’s what Varric said.”

Wait. Wait, no. “Wait. Is that… is that why he’s been talking to me? Do you think?” She was going to cry.

“Yup.” She popped the ‘p’ and gave Becky a grimacing smile. “He’s a spy, spies do that.”

“Well, yeah,” Becky said, rubbing her eyes. “But not generally when you’re boring. Boring people just get to interact with spies and it’s fine because they’re _boring_ and no one cares.”

“Yeah, pretty sure we stopped being boring when Henry ended up with Taashath’s Mark.” Auralee huffed and rubbed her hands together in a restless gesture. 

“I’m always boring,” Becky said stubbornly. “I need chocolate. And nachos.”

There was a scratch at the door and the lump on the bed that was Henry got smaller.

“Probably Taashath,” Becky said hesitantly. “Though my ‘who is at the door’ guesses are pretty wildly off these days.”

She got up to answer it. It was Taashath. “Hello! Henry is in bed. He’s upset about something, but I’m unsure what. There’s an enormous list of options.”

Taashath gave her a weary sort of smile. “It is a rather large list… You said you wanted to see me? The kid was a little unclear.” She paused and then quieter asked, “Is Auralee alright?” 

“We’re all physically safe, but pretty wrecked right now,” Becky answered. “I think I’m going to go for a walk to cry after we all have a talk.”

Taashath nodded and then hesitated. Becky opened the door wider to let her in and she stepped in and gave Auralee nod in greeting before going to sit on the bed beside Henry. She said something in what sounded like Qunlat and after a pause, Henry’s head popped out of the blanket. Taashath put her hand on the back of Henry’s neck and his eyes closed and he seemed to sag in relief.

Taashath smiled slightly and then looked over at Auralee who was frowning at the fire. “I heard about what happened between you and the Spymaster.” 

Auralee gave her a pained smile. “Pretty sure everyone’s heard by now.” 

“I wonder if Maryden will write a song about it,” Becky tried to add some amount of not-sadness, and then regretted it. “Nevermind. Tea?”

“Yeah.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Varric supposed to-“ There was another scratch at the door. “-show up.”

Becky nodded, and answered the door. “Varric! My favorite Thedosian Author!”

Varric gave her a tired smile and shifted a few books under one arm. “Hey, she still awake or should I just-?” He made a thumbing gesture over his shoulder.

“She’s awake.” She stepped back. “Entrez vous”

“And why does it not surprise me that you speak Orlesian?” He chuckled and stepped in. 

“I don’t,” Becky said. “And I’m almost entirely sure that I said it wrong.”

“Yeah, Orlesian all sounds the same to me.” He laughed and then glanced over at Auralee who was still staring at the fire. “Hey.”

She looked over and gave him an awkward. “Hi.”

“I,” Becky said, shifting nervously. “Was going to make tea. Tea, Varric? We… also need breakfast. I’m going to run to the tavern really quick and make some eggs and bring everyone breakfast, okay?”

People rumbled out various sounds of agreement and she rushed out. In the tavern, the water was still hot from making tea, so she added that to a pot with more water and set it to boiling. She fried up some thinly sliced potatoes and onions, and while those cooked down she found bread from yesterday. She sliced up several loaves, laying the pieces out to toast after the water had started to boil, and she added two dozen eggs to boil. She buttered the toast, added a jar of jam and the salt cellar to a tray with the plates, and then fished out the eggs after she figured they’d cooked long enough. 

She carried all this back to the cabin as quickly as she could, settling the tray on the table with relief. Taash was still holding Henry’s neck, and Varric was sitting near Auralee, but they weren’t speaking.

Wonderful.

“Breakfast!” She announced, though obviously they already knew that. “Though I forgot the tea.”

Henry gave her a weak smile and signed his thanks. Becky started handing out breakfast foods to everyone and they started eating silently… still very awkward.

Henry coughed and then spoke in a strained tone. “I think…” He trailed off and blinked quickly. “I think… if you’re okay with it, Taashath… I think I could stay with you while you’re here? And here when you’re not? That way… both of you… get me?” 

“You can sleep wherever you like, Henry,” Taashath said quietly.

He let out a sharp, short exhale of air but lifted a shoulder. “Both is always the best answer.” 

“Perhaps,” Taashath offered carefully. “When I am here, we can have dinner together sometimes in my room? So that we can speak privately and get to know each other. And… and if you are comfortable, you can stay. So that you don’t have to walk back when you’re tired. It was… I liked having you there. But I don’t want you to feel forced.”

He let out another sharp exhale but nodded. “‘Kay.” 

She looked at him searchingly. Becky wished this was easier. When it was just Henry and Taashath, it was good. Fuck everyone trying to shove their opinions at them, they were making it so shitty.

“Too bad you can’t do pizza,” She added, quietly. Though not quietly enough.

“Boiled potatoes and cabbage.” Henry said just as quietly. Auralee grimaced and let out a quiet whining noise in her throat but clamped her mouth shut.

Becky looked up, making a face. “That’s what you eat at your slumber parties?”

He shook his head but the corner of his mouth quirked up. “Comfort food.” 

Becky started laughing. “No, I like it. Do you like corned beef? I always think of that with cabbage and potatoes.”

Henry looked at her with wide eyes and nodded very quickly.

“Could Auralee make that?” Becky asked, then directed the question directly to Auralee. “Can you make that? I don't know the process except that it does not, in fact, include corn.”

Auralee shook her head. “I didn’t learn that one.” 

Becky sighed and put her hands together like she was praying. “Dearest Google. Please send to me a sign, so that we can corn the beef, and make the Henry happy.” She stopped. “Though I think it’s a brining process, I don’t know details.”

“Who is Google?” Varric asked. “Is that your god?”

Henry let out another sharp exhale. “It is the source of all knowledge and evil.” 

Becky grinned. “Like an oracle. You petition it for knowledge, and hope that your inquiry was correctly worded. But we’ve lost the signal.”

Auralee snorted and then suddenly dissolved into a fit of giggles, her hand pressed over her mouth to try and stifle them even as she laughed. “And-” She laughed. “And half the time-” She inhaled and tried to talk. “Half the time it tries to guess what you’re going to ask before you finish saying it!” 

Auralee was laughing. Becky felt like she won something. Taashath was watching them with a relieved and amused expression.

“Never ask Google about blue waffles,” Henry warned in a serious tone.

Becky blinked. “Why not?”

“Because it’s slang for an out of control syphilis infection that turns-” Henry gestured at his crotch. “Blue or purple.”

“No!” Becky burst out laughing.

Auralee was laughing so hard she had started coughing and gasping for air. Varric was looking at her like he’d never seen her before, looking a bit stunned, and awed.

Auralee was bent over holding her middle before straightening and flapping her hands to fan at her face. “I…. can’t... breathe.” She got out between bouts of laughter. 

“What’s syphilis?” asked Varric.

“An infection commonly passed through sex. Gets real nasty without treatment.” Henry said.

“Oh,” Varric blinked, looking away from Auralee to look at Henry. “Hilarious.”

“No,” Auralee gasped out, dropping her head to her knees, her shoulders still shaking. “No … it’s… not.” 

“Right… very enlightening.” Varric huffed before bending and picking up the books he had brought that were sitting on the floor next to him. “I brought these. Thought they might be a nice change to the history books and which noble was who.” 

Henry suddenly let out a squeaking noise and reached out, making grabby hands at the books. 

Becky swooped in to snag it from Varric, before going to sit near Henry. “I win!” She looked at it. “Wait… is this… Henry!” She flapped at him. “Swords and Shields!”

“Read it!” He said, flapping as well. “Out loud.” 

Varric raised his hands and stood up, “Woah, now maybe not-“

She opened it and started flipping through. “She reached for his - What! Varric, no! You can’t say that!”

“Hey, now, I didn’t tell you to read that out loud-”

“PULSING MANHOOD?!” She flailed. “No! Cock! Say cock! She reached for his cock and brought it to her…. Quivering flower?! Varric! Jesus fucking-”

Auralee burst into another round of giggles and this time fell sideways out of her seat. “OH…. that’s…. nooo.”

“Oh gods,” Henry breathed, leaned over her shoulder to look at the page. “He used the word ‘moist.’” 

“And what words should I use then?” Varric huffed, glancing sideways at Auralee who had flopped onto her back, still giggling.

Becky’s eyes lit up. “She felt flushed. Warm and wanting, she reached for him, pulling him close. He felt so strong over her, and she breathed him-”

“Can we… not?” Taashath said quickly. “Read that outloud?” 

“Oh.” Henry flushed and nodded. “Yeah. Sorry. We can edit later.” 

“Yes, please!” Auralee said, grinning.fanning her face.

“That’s what she said,” Becky sighed.

Varric ran a hand over his face and he- was he blushing? “I brought it as a joke but I’m pretty sure the joke is on me.”

“This is love, Varric,” Becky smiled sweetly. “And an intervention.”

The book was a stroke of genius. Henry was slowly coming out of the blanket and Auralee looked less like she was going to burst into tears. Varric even seemed to unwind a little. 

“So,” Becky said, wincing a little internally, but they had to plan. “What is our evil plan?”

“Find someone to turn me into a deer?” Henry said over his knitting. 

“With fa-angs, dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry,” Becky sang.

“Of course, dear Liza, dear Liza. Can’t forget the fangs or talons,” He said with a half smile.

“That’s as good of a plan as any,” Becky nodded. “We shall continue on as we have been until someone can turn Henry into a deer. I… am going to go on a walk and leave you soulmates to bond or whatever.”

Auralee gave her a half panicked look but…

“It’s just Varric and Taashath,” Becky said gently. “Maybe try to pretend there is no Mark. Talk about writing, or the tavern.”

Auralee winced but nodded and Varric gave her a hesitant sort of smile. “So… Tale of the Champion has no… any of that. Really one of my better works. Hard in HighTown is popular.” 

“Oh… you... brought it?” Auralee asked uncertainly, sitting up and tucking her knees to her chest. 

Good. They were talking. She grabbed a roll of parchment, a quill, an inkpot, and a book, (not Swords and Shields, that one was going on the table to be picked apart) and went down to the dock again. This was her calm place, she’d decided.

Okay. She… needed a list. Probably several lists. Try to get her thoughts in order.

First list. Things she needed to do every day. They’d been too random, she felt… untethered. Tavern. Really, probably she was most useful for clean up. She could go in when she woke up and start breakfast dishes, then through to lunch dishes. After lunch would be a good time to sweep, mop, scrub tables. Then again after dinner. She was up later than everyone, and it could be nice to be alone, making sure everything was scrubbed and ready for the next day. Something mindless, repetitive .That was soothing, she could do that while she daydreamed.

Maybe Krem could join her, it’d be a great time for talking.

Next list. Plans for the Skyhold tavern. Everything was larger in reality, so it would likely be rather large. Three floors at least, and the game actually added a kitchen to it, so that probably meant a reasonably sized kitchen. The Haven tavern hadn’t had one in game, but obviously had one in reality. A kitchen garden would be nice. There were no food gardens in Game Skyhold at all, which was obviously nonsense. Maybe they’d have the downstairs for everyone, and the upstairs for people who wanted more quiet, and there would be rooms to rent. For nights and longer term...

She lost herself in making notes and daydreaming for quite some time. When she finished her last note, she felt far more peaceful.

She’d like her own room in Skyhold. It should be doable, she never liked big rooms, just a space of her own. A space where she could do whatever and not have to deal with anyone else unless she brought them there.

Thinking of the tavern made her think of Bull. Of course Bull was a spy, and would get to know the people who would be close to Taashath. And she felt… fine. At first, it was a blow because she was already in a bad headspace, but now? She already knew he was a spy. So of course he was a spy. And the likelihood of Taashath supporting the Qun over the Chargers was pretty low, so it would turn out okay.

She was glad, though, that she hadn't fucked him.

Even aside from whatever with her, he loved Krem and Krem… was her soulmate.

She definitely got the better end of that deal, but she would do everything she could to be a good soulmate to him. He deserved everything. She got lost thinking about him. His smile, his hands, those shoulders...

“Miss Becky!” Krem’s voice was behind her. She turned to see him half jogging in her direction. He was so fucking beautiful.

“Good morning, handsome!” She called back.

“What are you up to?” He asked, reaching her. She patted the ground next to her and he sat down.

“I was trying to make lists to organize my brain, but I got distracted daydreaming about your shoulders.”

Krem grinned. “You haven’t seen my shoulders.”

“No,” she agreed. “But I have a good imagination. They’ve got to be amazing.”

“It takes strong arms to handle a maul like mine,” he agreed, winking.

Becky’s brain shut down and she grinned like a maniac. “Yeah.”

There was a pause.

“So,” Krem started. “You wanted to train with me?”

“I mean,” she said, trying to pull her brain back to now. “It’s on the list of things I want to do with you, yeah.”

“Uh-huh,” he reached out and touched her shoulder, where her Mark was covered. “You ready to do that now? I have time.”

“Yeah!” She put her things down so she could get up. “I just gotta put this shit somewhere safe and we’re good.”

“You can leave it in my tent,” Krem shrugged. “No one would bother it.”

They walked to the camp, greeting the Chargers who were out. Krem drug her into his tent, to several catcalls. “You can put your things here.” He gestured to his bed, before he started taking off his armor.

“Haaa,” Becky managed, watching him closely. “You need any help with that?”

“Not this time.” He smiled. “I’m going to teach you falls, and the armor isn’t necessary.”

“You just want to watch me drool over you,” Becky laughed. “Which is a great idea, please continue stripping.”

He didn’t, sadly. Just took off the armor, and then brought her to a small clearing where the Chargers liked to practice. He looked amazing in just a shirt and trousers, and she really wasn’t sure how she was supposed to concentrate on anything else.

Until he knocked her over the first time. She was too old for it to be any fun, and she turned off her libido and really paid attention as he showed her how to take a hit, and fall correctly.

She sucked at it, but that wasn’t unexpected.

When they were done, he helped her up one last time, shaking his head. “Well. You did better than some. We’ve got elfroot salve or a potion, so you won’t hate me the rest of the day.”

Becky laughed, grudgingly. “Potion. I can’t reach everything that hurts right now, and if you’re getting your hands on my ass, I want it to be under better circumstances.”

“Only the best circumstances,” Krem nodded, and they headed back to the Charger’s camp.

“Hey,” Bull called cheerfully as they came into view. “Walking a bit stiff there, Becky, my turn to give the massage?”

“Chief,” scolded Krem.

“Fuck, it sounds nice, though,” Becky sighed. “Sadly, I’m thinking we’re at our max on drama and rumors.”

“Yeah, probably,” Bull agreed. “Especially after yesterday. You guys went all out. Auralee seems to make a point of it.”

“Leliana seems to bring it out of her,” Becky nodded. She was not going to talk about it with him. “Water?”

“Yeah,” Krem said. “Hey… do you think… it’s just us here, you want to spend some time with me? In the tent?”

Becky’s eyebrows went up and she grinned.

“Just talking!” Krem rushed. “We… just talking. We should get to know each other.”

Becky’s grin softed to a fond smile. “That sounds great. Gimme something for the pain you’ve rained upon my ass,” Bull laughed. “And get me something to drink and we can curl up and talk about philosophy.”

They ended up in Krem’s bed, with Krem’s head resting on Becky’s belly, facing her knees while she massaged and scratched his head, neck, and shoulders. She had been right, he was beautiful. And, man, she loved that new-lust feeling when you’re starting to be with a new person. Like a drug.

She mostly listened to him talking. He told her about his life, and his family briefly, but mostly he told stories about the Chargers. Not the dramatic stories they liked to tell in the tavern, but the quieter stories, about how he fit in, how it felt to have such an amazing group of people, who respected him. Who liked him. _Him_.

Becky didn’t really have a lot of stories she could share. She told him a few childhood stories, but there was so much… Their story already didn’t make any sense, with spouses and kids, and her being married to Henry, and the alphabet issues, and… everything. It felt like the more she told, the harder everything would be.

She could listen, though. She could listen to him talk all day, if he wanted to talk. It was relaxing. Things with Henry and Auralee were so filled with fear these days, it was very restful to speak with someone and not have any of that brought up at all.

There was a pause. “How long have you and Henry been together?”

“Not long,” she said quietly, tracing his ear with her finger. “Only a few months, before we met you guys. We have some pretty great trauma bonding going, though. From all this.”

Krem rolled over to look up at her. “Only that long? And… I mean, it might sound insensitive, but you’re fighting so hard against…”

“Against annulment?” She said, with a half smile. “Yeah. Well, first of all, fuck all of them for deciding what we should do, without even asking. And also… I really like Henry being my husband. And we’ve… lost enough already. Our feelings, mine and Henry’s, his and Taashath’s, mine and yours… those are our own. I don’t see any reason to let the Chantry get involved. Or a bunch of advisors who haven’t ever thought to _ask_.”

“You’re not Andrastian?”

“We aren’t Andrastian,” she agreed, tracing his jaw. “Are you?”

“Well, yeah. Most people are, really.” He closed his eyes and moved his head to give her better access. “Except the Qunari. And the Dalish.”

“And the Avaar. And the Dwarves. And honestly, probably most mages, really,” Becky said, tracing down his throat. “And I wonder how many non-Dalish elves. Though, I admit I don’t really understand it. What is it an Andrastian believes? That she existed? That she talked to the Maker? That eventually if they can convince everyone to sing the Chant, the Maker might come back and help?”

“That…” he sighed as she traced his collar bone. “That the Chant is true. That if you follow it, you’re doing what the Maker wants.”

“But it’s been edited,” Becky said, watching his mouth. “I mean, you guys know it’s been edited. They took out the entire book of Shartan. You cannot have dissonant verses and think it’s all true.”

He smiled. “Well. There are some nice bits in there. Things that help you get through hard times.”

She traced his bottom lip with her thumb. “Weren’t there dirty bits in there, too? I feel like every sacred text needs dirty bits, and I’m pretty sure I’ve heard them from the Chant, but I can’t remember just now because, did you know you ‘ve got a mouth and it looks delicious?”

“Does it?” he grinned.

“Mm.”

“Well, why don’t you check, to be sure,” Krem managed.

“Hey,” Came Bull’s voice from outside the tent. “Time for drills, Lieutenant!”

“Mother _fucker_!” Becky hissed, before yelling out at Bull. “You did that on purpose!”

“Did what?” Asked Bull, sounding perfectly innocent. “Make a drill schedule months ago to exactly impact what you two are getting up to right now?” 

“Yes!” Becky insisted. Krem laughed and sat up out of her lap. She looked up at him and he was just so-

She crawled over, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. “There,” She said firmly. “You may go now; you are delicious.”

She heard Bull laughing outside the tent, and Krem joined him, before getting up to put his armor on. It was interesting, but less enjoyable to see him put it on instead of take it off. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” He asked, looking down to where she was still sitting. “I can come to the tavern for supper?”

“Yeah,” Becky smiled. “I’ll be there. Though no one else will be. We’re closed for the day because of… everything.”

“Right,” Krem said, frowning. “Well. As long as you're there, that’s alright.”

She grinned. “I’ll be there.”

She gathered up her lists and list making supplies and Bull winked at her as she left the camp, and she made sure to make a ridiculous face at him in return.

She started to head back to the cabin to check in on everyone, but then heard an angry voice calling out for Auralee. She sped up in time to see Auralee head towards the gates with - it had to be Cassandra. And they were having a loud disagreement about Henry and Taashath. She hurried to join in, not willing to leave Auralee alone to have to deal with this bullshit _again_.


	14. Chapter 14

Varric's books were… mostly good. Short, way too short, they didn’t feel like they lasted long enough to savor but that might just be a personal preference. Swords and Shields was actually not bad, the smut was awful and she skipped most of it; it had a pretty good storyline but he needed to work on being more descriptive. 

Of course she didn’t tell him this, she was pretty sure Becky and Henry would do enough critiquing for all of them. She doubted he would take anything she could suggest anyway.

She spent most of the rest of the day just reading, and Varric brought some of his letters over to work on at the cabin. Taashath and Henry just sat on the bed together.

Henry had eventually remembered to give Taashath the arm warmers he had been making for her, and had presented them uncertainly. Taashath had been delighted and had pulled them on immediately, and every time Auralee glanced in her direction she could see her petting them gently with a hopeful expression. That was… good. She hoped they’d be alright, despite all of Leliana’s meddling and plotting.

Auralee tried to ignore Varric and focus on the books…. which were Varric’s so that wasn’t very successful. When she finished the first book she handed it to Henry and started on the next. Trying to pretend she didn’t see Varric giving her a strange look. Tale of the Champion was the best in her opinion, mostly word for word of the game which meant the game was probably Varric's interpretation and highly exaggerated.

She stopped to cook lunch but Rasa showed up with sandwiches and a stew for Henry. Rasa had cheerfully brought in the tray and set it down and had brushed off her thanks with a ‘oh, I helped myself to the food as well.’

_ Rasa _ wasn’t scared of her. Why was everyone else? “Hey Ras’? Do you think I’m an assassin?”

“Oh. Of course!” Rasa laughed. “I didn’t think we were supposed to mention it.”

Auralee felt that small hope that had leaped up in her chest die at her words. “But… you’re not scared of me?”

“Oh. Well.” Rasa shrugged with a small smile and headed for the door. “If you killed me it would be because I…  _ did _ something. Not because of my ears. It’s a nice change. I work hard and mind my own business, so I don’t think I have to worry.” She paused at the door and smiled. “Send a kid if you would like me to bring supper.” And then she left. 

“I wasn’t sure we were supposed to talk about it either.” Taashath tilted her head. “So… where did you train?”

Crap. Auralee closed her eyes and picked back up the book and didn’t answer, instead staring at the pages in defeat. Taashath thought she was an assassin too. They wouldn’t believe her if she tried… Varric hadn’t. 

“Ah. We  _ aren’t _ supposed to talk about it.” Taashath said with a slight tone of amusement. 

“Beres-taar, not Talis.” Henry murmured and Taashath let out a little ‘ah’ noise in her throat.

“You know, I met a Talis once.” Varric started, picking up the conversation and began talking about the Mark of the Assassin events, complete with Hawke’s ‘falling from grace’ line. Though she had difficulty enjoying the story about the assassin. Did he think she was like Talis? 

Henry and Taashath were both listening avidly, though sometimes she saw Henry get that far away look he got when he zoned out, and then he’d startle and blink and look confused. He probably missed chunks of the story.

When Varric was done, Taashath spoke hesitantly. “My father knew a Beres-taar, told stories about her a lot. They were reared by the same Tama. Beres-Taar was his friend when they were children, always… looking out for the other imekari. Father said they were the most loyal of friends.” 

She wasn’t Qun. That was something they just used to explain… Auralee shook her head and closed the book. It was getting late and Becky wasn’t back yet. “I’m… gonna go look for Becky, make sure she’s… good.” She needed to breathe too. To not be reminded that everyone here thought she was some sort of cold blooded assassin.

She was almost to the door when Varric stood up. “You want me to-“

“No.” She said quickly but then winced at how harsh it had come out. “I… sorry, I just…” she sighed and gave him a small smile, he thought she was going to kill him. She shouldn’t have raised her voice. “Sorry, you can… if you want.”

She didn’t expect Varric to shake his head, “Nah, I’m good. Just making sure.” He opened another letter and… ignored her.

Right. She cast Taashath a glance to find her giving Varric a sad look. Because who wanted to be soulmates with an assassin? She sighed and slipped out the door, it was still daylight, and cold. The cold air on her face felt sort of grounding. 

She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs… then her stomach twisted as she was hyper aware of the soldiers and people around giving her a wide berth… everyone except the kids of course. The ones they hired. Finn and a few other kids that looked up hopefully, then continued playing when she didn’t call out to one of them. 

She took another breath and made herself keep walking. Maybe this was a good thing? If people thought she was more dangerous than she was maybe they would leave Henry and Becky alone… of course it was also because of this that Lelianna poisoned her in the first place. Weighing the pros and cons, it seemed best.

She huffed at the thought then made her way toward the tavern. Becky wasn’t there. Striker said he hadn’t seen her since that morning… that meant she was probably at Bull’s.

Bull was relatively safe-ish and she  _ really _ didn’t want to walk over there to find them… doing who knows what, that is something she was happy to remain ignorant to. But she was also not ready to go back to the cabin, and Striker and Rasa had already cleaned the tavern. 

She was just about to force herself to walk back to the cabin when- “Oy! ‘Aven’t seen you in a while. Nasty biz with the big wigs, ya?” 

Auralee smiled and turned to face the archer. “Hey Sera, you left before we could have that contest you challenged me to.” At the archer's answering grin Auralee suddenly knew how she was going to pass the next hour or so. 

Sera pointed out her lack of a bow but she really didn’t want to go back to the cabin to get hers and was pretty certain Cullen would let her use one of theirs and so they headed towards the training grounds.

“So you lot moved fast. I left and you were in a cabin, yeah? I come back and you have the tavern and choked out the spymaster. You gettin’ big?” 

Auralee allowed herself to groan. “None of that was actually planned. Mostly just blew up in their face when they tried to off me only to find out my… soulmate was actually Varric Tethras… he did the rest.” A lot of what they had now was because of Varric.

“Still, blind luck, right? First Heraldy and then Varric, now you run the tavern. Saw the rules you posted. Why? The bit about knife ears can’t get you too many buyers, yeah? Soldiers like their words.” 

“It’s not about-“ Auralee paused. “How did you see the rules? The tavern is closed.” 

Sera cackled. Right, locks didn’t apply to her.

“You know it’s not just ‘knife ear’ that’s banned? No ‘oxmen,’ ‘shem,’ ‘nug humper,’ anything derogatory about anyone. People are people and they should be treated equally all around.”

“Sounds nice an’ all.” Sera said and turned to skip backwards in front of her. “I still haven’t seen your brother. They got him closed up?” 

“To hear them talk, I'm the one who has him closed away.” She sighed and shook her head. “He has difficulty handling… people, especially loud people who are determined to push what they want on him.”

“He’s shy.” Sera decided with a nod, then spun around to point at the training area. “We can get you a bow there? Wanna bet on it? Bet you a silver I can hit center everytime.”

She would lose that bet but… she had a silver and it seemed like a good way to get on the archer’s good side. “I’ll take that bet.” 

Cullen indeed let her take a bow, though he looked… really uncomfortable about it… Nope. Not thinking about it right now. She grabbed a simple recurve, no bells and whistles. Light draw. 

“You hunt with that?” Sera asked with crossed arms and a grin.

“Nah, mines a bit more… but this’ll do.” It’s not like she was going to win. 

“Right.” Sera unstrung her own bow with an eyeroll. “You just want to hand over that silver now?”

“I might as well.” Auralee huffed with a slight shake of her head. “Honestly, I’m just going to try blow off some steam.” 

“Ah. Forget the silver. Let’s just shoot then, let loose, yeah?” Sera sighed. 

“Sounds good.” Auralee smiled and grabbed some arrows from a barrel. “Hey, maybe you can shout out some tips, huh?” 

Tips from Sera were completely unhelpful but it was fun. The woman was a beast with a bow, dead center each time. But she was able to hold her own, hitting the inside ring more often than not. A few other scouts got in on it and Sera was able to win a few bets. Auralee was shooting against a greasy faced recruit who was talking trash. He was pretty good and they were pretty fairly matched. 

Auralee drew back and aimed at the training dummy that they were using… and then heard her name shouted in a very angry tone and she felt a curl of panic and turned to face the threat, the bow still drawn, only to find Cassandra, who came to a sudden halt midstep. 

Crap. She turned back and released, only half aiming at the dummy, and then turned her head back, wincing at the sharp intake of breaths from some of those watching, and plastered a smile on her face. “Seeker Pentaghast.” 

Cassandra looked at her and then glanced at the target, then back to her. “You are Serrah Auralee?” 

“I’m Auralee.” She confirmed warily. “Can I help you?”

Cassandra’s chin raised and her shoulders squared, crap. “I would like to speak to you…. privately.” 

Wonderful… just wonderful. “I’m kinda in the middle of-“ she turned back to gesture at the dummy and then blinked in surprise at the sight of her arrow protruding from it’s… crotch… well, that wasn’t where she was aiming but it definitely reflected her mood.

“It was not a request.” Cassandra said sharply.

Auralee felt remarkably like hitting her over the head with the bow, but restrained herself enough to just give a woman a scathing glare. “Need I remind you that I’m not a soldier, Seeker?” Then added after a second of thought. “And unless I am under arrest you have no authority over me… am I correct?” 

Cassandra’s face flushed slightly. “As a member of the Inquisition-”

“Of which I am not.” Auralee interrupted. “I’m a cook, and tavern keep of a town you just happen to be stationed in. Just a… civilian.” 

Cassandra’s mouth opened and closed before she scowled. “Serrah, I would like to speak with you… please.” 

She glanced over at Sera who looked for all the world like she was one word away from cackling. “You alright if I take a break? I think someone wants to talk to me.” 

“Yeah, go for it.” Sera grinned near maniacally. “I’ll catch you later, yeah?”

“Count on it.” She smiled and handed the borrowed bow to one of Cullen’s recruits, and turned to give Cassandra a mock bow. “I am all ears, pray tell what has you storming in like a druffalo, Seeker?” Okay, she was being a turd but to be fair everything had been pretty crappy lately. 

Cassandra’s jaw worked before she began leading them in the direction of the gates. “I was told you are against the Herald and your brother’s relationship.”

That sounded like Josephine and Leliana twisting it to make her sound unreasonable. “No. I’m against the Council using him as a pawn to be moved about however they see fit.”

“What a wonderful day for a very public conversation about a very private matter,” came Becky’s overly cheerful voice.

“Becky.” Auralee turned to give her a smile, bless her for her perfect timing. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure the Seeker’s definition of private is vastly different from our own.” Then to Cassandra. “Care for a drink, Seeker, the tavern is closed today and it should offer the privacy you wished? Or-” She gestured pointedly towards the Charger’s camp nearby. “-Would you like to talk here?” 

Cassandra looked over at the Chargers and set her jaw. “The tavern might be best.” 

Auralee nodded and started walking for the tavern, smiling slightly at the small sneer of annoyance from Cassandra as she took the lead. Then grimaced when she realized that whole exchange was probably one of the reasons they believed she was dangerous, Cassandra was a terrifying woman and she just… yeah. 

“So… what have you been up to, Beck?” She asked, trying to fill the silence of the walk.

Becky smiled and bit her lip. "I was making lists. Plans for the future, trying to sort out the present. And then Krem came, and he's offered to teach me some self defense, so we started with falls. And then… you know, we hung out, and then I was going to check in with you guys."

Cassandra made her trademark disgusted noise and Auralee shot her a slight glare. “That’s good. Self defense is useful.” 

"I think so," Becky said, looking at Cassandra. "So hi, I'm Becky, nice to meet you."

“Seeker Pentaghaust.” She said shortly. “You are the…  _ wife _ of the Herald’s soulmate, are you not?” 

"I'm  _ Henry's _ wife, yeah," Becky said cheerfully. 

“It feels like people often forget there’s a person under that Mark.” Auralee mused pointedly, that was the reason they were all in this mess.

"Yes," Becky pointed around her in agreement. "And that Henry and Taashath have opinions and goals, which they have stated out loud repeatedly."

Cassandra came to an abrupt halt. “They are  _ destined _ for each other. The Maker ordained it!” 

"And therefore," Becky added sweetly. "Their expressed desires, opinions, and needs are to be ignored by nosey bitches who think they are the Maker. Oh, we know, Cassandra."

Auralee closed her eyes but kept walking at the distant gasp. “So much for privacy.” She mumbled half to herself. 

Cassandra puffed up like an angry cat and didn’t seem to hear her, stopping in the middle of the path.  _ Joy _ . “If you care so much for their desires, why do you refuse to annul? You are standing between them.” 

"Because," Becky said, glaring at her. "Henry doesn't  _ want to _ . And Taashath has joined us for many conversations about the future and also has never said she  _ wants me to _ . Only you guys want that, and this is not your  _ fucking business _ ."

She turned, getting into Cassandra's face. Which was impressive… less so the scout over there that was probably going to report this to Leliana. Damn it. 

"I'm so done with this. Have you even talked to Taashath? To Henry? To anyone who isn't Josephine and Liliana, before you accosted Auralee in the street? Are you really so full of yourselves that you don't even  _ consider _ speaking with the people actually involved? What is  _ wrong with you people _ ? It doesn't even occur to you that someone else might know more than you about the wants of a person you haven't met?"

"The Maker-"

"-said that they are soulmates. Which is amazing and I'm excited about it - Taashath is incredible. Henry is incredible. Together, they do so well," Becky said passionately, completely missing the crowd that had just stopped and was watching them and just kept laying into Cassandra. "Except that nosey people keep interfering, adding incredible tension and fear in the way of their growing relationship.  _ Stop _ . You have to stop. Leave them alone."

"Leliana-"

"Literally poisoned Henry's sister nine times and is absolutely the worst person to trust on this subject. Talk to Cullen; Cullen's nice." Becky finished, stepping back and crossing her arms. “Generally.”

Cassandra was doing a fish impression… as were some of the people gathered. After a moment she straightened her shoulders. “I see. Excuse me.” She turned sharply and headed back towards the gates.

Huh. She might actually be going to talk to Cullen. Auralee huffed and shook her head. “That was awesome,” She smiled at Becky as they started toward the Tavern. She probably shouldn’t be putting herself out there and making a target by shouting at influential people in the Inquisition right now, but hey, at least it wasn’t Leliana. Cassandra was less likely to try and kill her and despite her being ‘brash and believing whatever she was told,’ she did have a good heart. Terrible judgment, but a good heart. 

Auralee sighed again. Everyone had like… an entire book of pros and cons attached to them here.

  
  
  
  


Henry… didn’t know what to do. Leliana definitely wanted one thing. He was sure of that. But… everyone else didn’t seem to. Taashath even was pushing for him to stay where he was. Sort of. It was confusing. He hated not knowing what he was supposed to do.

It was confusing, but yet… when Taashath had come in and put her hand on the back of his neck he had felt like… everything was okay. Like a physical feeling of tension leaving. Auralee had left and Varric had slumped into a chair and ran a hand over his face.

Henry gave him a sympathetic look and then felt another trickle of… peace when Taashath put her hand, warm and large and rough with callus, on the back of his neck. “What is that?” He asked absently, reaching up to put his hand over hers. “Magic?” 

“Oh.” She sounded startled. “It- my parents used to do that. They said that touching your Marks together has some sort of magic that brings peace.” 

Well that was handy. He looked at Varric thoughtfully. Auralee sure could use some peace.

Varric caught the look and shook his head. “Ours is a little inconveniently placed for that.” He sighed and started writing something. 

Right. Putting her hand on his chest would make Auralee so uncomfortable. There was a scratch at the door and Taashath’s thumb soothed over the side of his neck.

“Do you want me to get it?” She asked and he managed a grateful nod. 

She eased out of the bed and went for the door and her hand flexed slightly before she opened it. “Yes?”

“Herald.” That was Solas’ voice. “I heard of the recent… events and wished to see if everyone was well. I did not mean to trouble you.”

Taashath glanced back at Henry with a… probably questioning expression and Henry nodded. Solas was, oddly enough, okay. Taashath opened the door a bit wider. “Come in. He doesn’t like to be cold.”

Solas stepped in and Henry saw him glance over the cabin arrangements, Varric, and him on the bed quickly. Henry managed a weak wave. 

Solas inclined his head slightly. “Ma eth?”

Henry turned that over. ‘Ma’ was you… ‘eth’… that one took a minute before he remembered it meant ‘safe’. He… wasn’t exactly, but he would guess Solas meant from the people in the room if he was using a language he was sure neither of them spoke. He nodded. “Vin.” He gestured at Taashath and then put his hand over his chest. “Um… halani em.” He couldn’t remember the word for ‘she’, but he figured the gesture and ‘helped me’ was clear enough. 

Solas looked slightly relieved. 

Varric gave him a probing look. “How many languages do you three speak?” 

“Sa.” He said with a wobbly but teasing smile. 

“Just the one, they have led me to believe.” Solas said evenly. “‘One and fragments.’” 

"I guess fragments can be handy," Varric said, and then muttered. "And large."

"Disculpa, mi español es mierda.” Henry snorted. 

Taashath blinked. “Was that Nevarran?”

Was it? Henry shrugged. 

Varric nodded thoughtfully and then. “Atrast vala.”

Henry mouthed the sounds and then shook his head. “I don’t know that one.” 

Varric placed his hand on his chest in a mock hurt expression. “You don’t know Ancient Dwarven? I’m offended.” 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not.” 

Varric chuckled and nodded. “No, I’m not. How many ‘fragments’ do you know?”

“I have counted four so far.” Solas supplied. “But somehow I doubt that is all of them.”

Taashath eased back down on the bed beside him. “How many fragments do you know?” She sounded happily curious.

“Um.” Henry started counting on his fingers, every language he knew at least one phrase in. “Nine? I think. Oh. Ten. Maybe.” Oh! Wait! Dovazhul! “Eleven, not counting dialects.” 

“Of course, pesky dialects don’t count.” Varric chuckled and picked up the book Auralee had been reading off the floor and set it on her bed. 

“Oh! Thirteen, I almost forgot some.” He had learned several Japanese phrases from his dad from his navy tour in Japan. 

“Thirteen?” Taashath said in a stunned tone. “Are there even that many languages?”

Henry snorted and patted her thigh. “There are more things under heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy.” 

“You must have travelled much to learn so many pieces of distant languages.” Solas mused, crossing one arm while the other went under his chin, like he was thinking. 

“I could be bounded in a nutshell and count myself king of infinite space, were it not that I have bad dreams,” Henry replied. Gods, he missed getting to watch his favorite Shakespear plays over and over. Nothing sounded better than curling up on a bed with Taashath and Becky and watching BBC’s Hamlet with big cups of hot cocoa and bowls of M&M popcorn.

“With willpower as strong as yours, I do not feel that bad dreams would be too much of an occurrence,” Solas said cautiously.

“Oh, if only.” Henry let out a wry laugh and rubbed his temples. He loved being able to see, but getting reused to his glasses was giving him a headache.

“You having Fade problems?” Varric asked warily.

“He cannot touch the Fade,” Solas said with that same frustrated, curious tone. “He claims he dreams within his head.” 

Henry shot him some finger guns and flopped back onto the bed. 

“Vivienne is hounding me about letting her educate you,” Taashath abruptly said. “I’ve been telling her no.” 

“Thank you.” Henry sighed in relief. “Ma serranas. Gracias. Merci. Danke. Arigato. Th’i-oxalra. Gratias tibi. Go raibh maith agat.”

Varric snorted and shook his head. “Yeah, I think he’s educated just fine, Feathers. Somehow.”

“Yes,” Taashath said, with a smirk, then changed her voice to a posh accent. “But not in proper Orelisian manners, Darling.”

“Fuck the Orlesians.” Henry groaned. “I had to do fucking lady lessons as a kid and never again.” 

“You took lady lessons?” Varric choked. “You? Really?”

Henry gestured wildly at his chest. “Right? But for some fucking reason they decided me growing tits meant I should learn to hold a tiny ass teacup with bitter ass tea in it.” 

“I sympathize,” Solas said, straight faced. “No one should be put through the torture of having to drink tea.”

Henry shot him finger guns again. “It’s pretty good if you cold brew it and then serve it with enough sugar to make it a syrup and ice.” 

“Ice in tea?” Varric asked, confused.

“Tea syrup?” added Solas.

“Mmhmm. Iced tea. Real popular where I grew up; real hot there, you know. I like mine overly sweet, tea is too bitter for my delicate palate.” Henry closed his eyes. This was okay. 

“And where was that?” Varric asked, casually.

“Heck if I know. Geography ain’t my strong suit.” Henry shrugged. “So far south the world could be upended. It was hot, and humid, and I loved it.” 

“You sure you mean South there, Needles?”

“South is that way, right?” Henry waved his arm in a vague direction.

There was a beat of silence and then. “No.” Taashath sounded very amused. 

Varric started laughing. “Glad we cleared that up. You know,” he continued thoughtfully. “I hear there were humans on Par Vollan, before the Qunari came.”

“There still are humans.” Henry said. “Viddithari. Converts. Those who were born there.”

“Those, too,” Varric agreed.

There was an expectant silence, sort of like they expected him to say more but he was done with words. It was nice right now. 

“I have to go back out day after tomorrow.” Taashath said uncertainly. 

“Have you decided who all is going with you?” Varric asked, putting down his quill.

“Dorian has to. It has to be a small party, stealth, you know.”

“Take a warrior just in case.” Henry murmured, remembering the walls that had to be broken in the game. Who knew how that translated in… reality. 

“Tiny is probably the only one who can sneak worth a damn,” Varric said, musingly.

“He is Ben Hassrath,” Henry agreed quietly. “And Varric gives good advice for the rogue stuff.” Varric also advised to ally with the mages, which is why he was nudging for him to go. Taash didn’t trust Ben Hassrath, so she’d ignore his advice. 

“Then I should stay,” Solas said. “So that Henry is not without an ally, in case there are… issues.”

And wasn’t that a weird thought… Solas as an ally. 

“Henry?” Taashath asked. 

“Sols is one of the first I would run to for help.” He agreed, a bit stunned at the realization. So much for staying away from the Dread Wolf.

“Sols?” Varric asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Solas. In elvhen it is pride, in gaeilge it is light. Sol in Tevene is sun, a soul is a spirit.” He waved a hand. “I’m too lazy to use a full name.” 

Solas gave him an… oddly soft smile.

“Too lazy to use a full name but you can play multiple language word associations?” Varric asked, and Henry could hear the unspoken ‘sure’ in his tone. 

“I like words. They’re fun. Saarebasssss.” He drew the word out. “It tastes like copper.” 

“It… tastes like copper?” Taashath asked hesitantly.

“I’m sure it does when they get stitched up.” Henry grimaced. “The word tastes like it, it’s a bloody word.” 

“Ah,” Taashath said, quietly, hand going to her mouth. 

He reached over and put his hand on her thigh again. “I’m glad you’re Vashoth.” 

Taashath looked at him intently, searching his face for something, before nodding. “Yes. It is for the best.”

“So you’re taking Bull and Varric.” Henry changed the subject. Shouldn’t have brought  _ that _ up. “And Sparkles. Pack extra healing potions. Sparkles doesn’t know many healing spells yet.” 

“Me neither, I’m afraid,” Taashath admitted. “I always meant to learn them, but grew distracted with the flashier magics when I was young and foolish.” 

“How old are you?” Henry asked curiously, sitting back up.

“Twenty-six.”

Henry gasped in horror at the thought of someone that young in this kind of shit. “You’re a baby!” 

“How old are you, that you think I’m a baby?” Taashath asked, startled. “You look younger than me.”

“I’m the ancient and decrepit age of twenty-seven,” Henry said airily. “Old and rotting away, falling apart at the seams.” 

Solas snorted. “Indeed.”

“I’m not sure how you’re even sitting up,” Varric drawled in sarcasm so thick even Henry picked up on it. “Old as you are.”

“Look, I didn't expect to survive past fifteen, so every year is an unexpected stretch of time,” Henry laughed.

“Fifteen?” Varric gave him a disturbed look. 

“Rough time.” He shrugged with a practiced smile, not really willing to explain… all of his mental health issues. 

“Auralee is your older sister, right?” Varric asked, thankfully changing the subject as if picking up his hesitancy if talking about that. He was good like that. “She acts like it.”

“Nah. She’s… a year younger? Two years? I can’t remember. She’s younger but she’s got all the common sense. Becky’s older than me and she got all the good looks. Brains, Beauty, and Brawn, that makes an Aqun-Antaam, right?” Aaaaaand right back to qunlat terms. At this rate they were going to think they were all Tal Vashoth. 

Taashath hissed. “That is… one way to describe it.”

“Are you and Auralee siblings by blood?” Solas asked curiously.

“She’s my sister by another mister.” 

A pause. “A shared mother?”

“Nah.” And Henry had enough sense to not mention that he had been married to her brother because things were weird enough without bringing  _ that _ up. “We grew up together.” 

“Ah,” Varric said, nodding. “Having a group you’re raised with could be nice. Always something to play with.”

“Eleven of us altogether,” Henry agreed. “Lee, Pretty Boy, and Fluff were my favorites though.” 

“Fluff?” Solas asked, making a face. “What did they do to deserve that moniker?”

“Fluffy, here rich kitty!” Henry said in a high pitched noise. “She’s fancy. Has a scar on her hand from punching out a window when she got locked in.” He paused and then told the truth. “I couldn’t pronounce what everyone else called her. I had… have… a lisp.” 

“Do you keep in touch with any of the others?” Varric asked. 

Henry felt his eyes start burning with tears again and he wiped at his eyes and inhaled deeply to try and stave them off. “No. They're… I’m too far away.” 

Taashath put her hand on his neck again and he leaned into the magical relaxant. “I… will be leaving in two days, I think. But we shouldn’t be gone too long, and then we’ll close the Breach and… this might be over.”

Henry was not a good liar. He could dance around an answer. Give a half truth or mislead. But when it came down to it… His eyes shot to Solas and he… winced. He tried to cover it quickly and turned to give Taashath a hopefully convincing smile. “Maybe.” 

“Still don’t know who was behind the attack at the Temple,” Varric said, watching Henry. “And the Inquisition has set a much larger goal than just closing the Breach. I don’t see them letting you go for a while, Feathers.”

Henry clamped his mouth shut. “Mmhmm.” 

Varric looked amused. “Yeah, that’s not suspicious at all, Needles.”

Henry flopped backwards onto the bed in despair at himself. “I am better with trees. Worms do not lie, they wiggle and eat and tunnel.” 

“At times like these, I like to imagine Henry dressed in Orelsian finery,” Taashath said, in a distant voice. “Entertaining a table full of nobles. I like to imagine the look on the Ambassador's face every time he so much as opens his mouth.”

Henry paused. And considered it, and then burst into laughter. “Oh gods, that’s a terrible thought!” He put on a fake french accent, a bad one, “Have you been in Orlais before, Serrah Henry?” He went back to his southern franken-accent. “Well, The Winter Palace ain’t burnt to the pavin’ stones, so nah, I ain’t been before.” 

Solas’ laugh filled the cabin, rich and warm. “A shame. I shall make it a point to give you a tour.”

“I know how to start a fire with my glasses.” Henry tossed him a thumbs up.

“You really hate Orlais that much?” Varric asked.

Henry sat up and fixed Varric with a serious look. “The Empress killed and burned thousands of elves because someone  _ hinted _ they knew she had an elf as a lover and didn’t want to look soft on them. The civil war in Orlais could have been avoided if she had just sucked it up and married her cousin when he proposed, but she didn’t want to give up her elf mistress, who, she murdered her entire family to advance herself in the game and thousands more innocent people are dying because of it. Fuck, she  _ fucked _ the elf woman whose family she murdered and lied about, and the elf can’t even say no if she wanted to. The Empress’s Champion was an elf-blooded man who  _ knew _ he was and still went to the alienages and slaughtered every elf he came across as an initiation as a Chevalier and ‘population control.’ If I could do it without throwing the world into chaos, I would  _ burn the Orlesians alive. _ ” He hissed venomously. 

There was a long pause, during which he quickly realized that… was one of his most spectatularly stupid rants yet...

“That,” Solas said carefully. “Is a lot of detail that very few would have access to.”

Henry winced and hugged himself because… yeah. 

“Can you,” Varric gestured vaguely. “Never say any of that again? Because… I don’t know if I can actually  _ afford _ the cost of keeping the assassins away from you with all of  _ that _ .”

“I am so glad I won’t have to deal with any of that mess,” Taashath muttered.

Henry winced again but mimed zipping his mouth shut in Varric’s direction. Only to realize how that looked in Thedas by Solas’ and Taashath’s mirrored grimaces. 

Varric  ran a hand over his face and then huffed.  “I fully understand why Auralee gets so twitchy when people talk to you…” 

Henry let out a slightly hysterical laugh. “Oh you don’t know the half of it. I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees, and the trees say: fuck the Orlesian nobles.” 

“The Emerald Knights planted trees over their dead,” Solas said in a neutral tone. “And those trees would certainly speak such wisdom.”

Henry ran a hand over his face, feeling… a strange sort of overwhelming loss. “So many trees.” He whispered, feeling like crying again at the thought of the Emerald Graves. “So, so many.” 

Another pause.

“Solas,” Taashath said. “I can depend on you?”

“Yes,” he said seriously. That was… wow, actually. 

“Thank you.” Taashath looked relieved and her hand went to his neck again filling him with that sensation of peace. That was handy magic. He approved. 

Solas nodded and then tilted his head as he picked up one of the books Varric had brought, turning it over to inspect the cover. “Interesting. By the end of Hard in Hightown, almost every character is revealed as a spy or a traitor.”

Henry looked at them in interest. He was a shameless eavesdropper. Was it eavesdropping if they knew you were in the room? Or did it count as a performative conversation on their part? Or was it actually just a conversation that didn't include him and so he was by default, eavesdropping? Anyway. He listened.

Varric blinked and then gave Solas a look of amused disbelief. “Wait, you read my book?”

Solas shrugged, setting down the book with the others. “It was in the Inquisition library.” That was valid. Henry was consuming every book he could get his hands on. “Everyone but Donnen turned out to be in disguise. Is that common?”

Varric huffed and raised an eyebrow at Solas. “Are we still talking about books or are you asking if everyone I know is a secret agent?”

“Well, your soulmate would suggest otherwise.” Solas smirked and crossed his arms. “Are there many tricksters in dwarven literature?” Asks the trickster. 

Varric gave him a flat look but then wabbled his hand in a ‘so so’ gesture. “A handful, but they're the exception. Mostly they're just honoring the Ancestors. It's very dull stuff. Human literature? Now there's where you'll find the tricky, clever, really deceptive types.”

“Curious.” Solas frowned slightly… was that disapproval? Probably. Solas had some pretty set ideas on random things.

Varric shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “Not really. Dwarves write how they want things to be. Humans write to figure out how things are.”

“What about elves? Or Vashoth.” Henry asked. “Does the Inquisition have any books by elves or vashoth? I’d love to do a comparative analysis on the different authors. I once did an analysis on books written by men and books written by women that was…” He trailed off, feeling the weight of everyone looking at him again. “Um. fascinating.” 

Varric winced and gave him an apologetic smile. “If there are, Needles, you won’t know it. To get published you either have to be human or have an in with the Merchant’s Guild.” Then he shrugged. “I heard of this one guy though. Published anonymously, sold really well, until they found out he was an elf and then the books were banned and burned. Made a killing though, before they found out.” 

“I want that book.” Henry said quickly, feeling a little furious. “Gods damn this place.” He seethed. “Same shit all over again and again. Can you even imagine what this world would be like if people weren’t always stepping down on other’s necks? Can you imagine what songs and stories would be like if elves, vashoth, humans, dwarves, and spirits could all share them? What about inventions? And math? How advanced would maths be if people didn’t- Ugh!” He let out a frustrated sound and then covered his mouth with his hands because Shut Up Please! 

Taashath’s thumb rubbed the back of his neck again and he could feel himself relax. “That would be nice.” She said softly. She really was going to be an amazing Inquisitor. 

The door opened suddenly and Becky and Auralee walked in. Henry sat up and gave them an apologetic look. “I am so sorry, I talked.” 

Auralee stopped and looked around at everyone in the room, before tilting her head back to sigh at the ceiling. “What did you say?”

Henry winced.

“He explained why he doesn’t like Orlesians.” Varric supplied dryly.

Auralee put her hands over her face. “Oh God. I am going to sew your mouth shut.” 

Taashath made a quick, sudden gesture and Henry realized it was protective at the same time Taashath seemed to realize Auralee was joking. 

“Or,” Becky said, walking over and handing Henry a bowl of food. “We can keep it busy. I can think of lots of other uses for it.”

“I am very good at sucking dick,” Henry agreed, signing a quick thank you over Auralee’s strangled noise. Then he realized. “Oh! It’s fourteen languages. I know a bit of ASL too.” 

Becky signed at him that he was beautiful, before she sat at the table to eat her own meal.

“Good to know,” Varric said, so like the way he said it in the game that Henry was startled.

Auralee pulled her face out of her hands and glanced at Varric. “How bad was it?”

Varric raised his eyebrows, inhaled sharply through his teeth, and shook his head. 

“Son of a biscuit, Henry!” Auralee groaned in defeat and Henry busied himself with eating because yeah… that was valid. 

“His honesty was refreshing.” Solas spoke in a mild tone, though he looked as if he was enjoying her frustration. 

“I just yelled at Cassandra,” Becky said cheerfully. “And I think she actually listened.”

“Oh! Nice! Did you bring up the fact that the Seekers and Templars are super corrupt?” Henry asked in delight, then clapped his hands back over his mouth when Auralee gave him a ‘really?’ look. 

“I did not,” Becky gestured with her spoon. “She had accosted Auralee by the practice fields and was laying into her about you two and your Maker Ordained Destiny. And I am…. So fucking done with that. So. I told her Josie and Leli were nosy bitches and that you guys actually have opinions and desires and she could actually ask you about them. And told her to go talk to Cullen about it, because he was nice. I think she did.”

“The Maker can get fucked by the Dread Wolf.” Henry snarked. Then blushed because that was a less funny… or more funny? Joke with the Dread Wolf in the room. 

Auralee made another strangled noise but Becky grinned. “I bet he’d like that. I bet the Dread Wolf is an amazing fuck.”

“Oh, definitely.” Henry agreed, then blinked innocently at Solas, who looked like he was choking from trying to restrain laughter. “Are you alright, Sols?”

Auralee slammed a book down, which she must have picked up to slam down. “Right. Bed time.” 

“But, mom,” Becky whined. “I’m not tired. I want to have a philosophical discussion about the Dread Wolf’s dick.”

“Well, you know what they say about gods who supposedly trick, right?” Henry grinned. “They are quick with their tongue!” 

Becky lost it, snorting and giggling into her arms on the table. Henry had to cover his face as he burst into giggles at the sight of Solas’ slightly stunned expression. Auralee tilted her head back towards the ceiling as if praying for mercy. Or patience. 

“God, that sounds nice,” Becky sighed. “Also, I want cake. Can we make cake?”

“Cake and cunninglingus does sound great.” Henry sighed. “I can’t have cake.” 

“Well. I think this is a good time for me to take my leave.” Varric sighed but looked amused as he stood. 

“Likely me as well,” Solas nodded, moving towards the door already. He was practically vibrating and Henry would bet he would burst into laughter the moment he was in his cabin.

Taash started to stand up uncertainly. “I should-”

“Stay?” Henry asked impulsively. He felt better with her near. 

“Oh!” Taashath said, startled. “I- I could...”

“You can,” Becky smiled. “I actually… might sleep somewhere else.”

Henry lifted his face out of his hands to grin and wiggle his eyebrows at her. “Going for a ride?” 

“Ha!” Becky said, smiling. “No, but I’ll be with the Charger’s, yeah.”

He gasped. “A creampuff?” 

“Yeah,” Becky said. “I don’t think- I mean, we’re wanting to get to know each other-”

Auralee let another dying whale noise. “Okay. Taashath will stay here, you will go, and everyone will stop talking about sex.”

Becky laughed, and touched her shoulder. “Yeah, alright, alright!”

She crawled up to Henry and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. “Sleep well.”

He returned his face quickly enough to catch her cheek in return. “And you as well.” 

Becky laughed and left with a wave, which left Varric who was gathering up his things. “Guess. I’ll see you two at the tavern tomorrow?”

Henry smiled and nodded. Auralee nodded as well and crossed her arms awkwardly. “Yeah, um… business as usual I guess.”

Varric nodded then made his way to the door with his papers under one arm. “Well, goodnight then.” 

“Um, You too.” Auralee mumbled shifting awkwardly. 

Varric sighed quietly before closing the door behind him and Auralee immediately face planted onto her cot with a loud groan.

Taashath looked hesitantly at her before commenting quietly. “He’s a good man.” 

Auralee raised her head and dropped her chin onto her forearms to stare at the fire with a torn expression. “Yeah… he is.” She sighed just as quietly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Becky left the cabin and then froze. “What the fuck did I just do?”

Sure, Krem had said she could sleep there but-

She started walking towards the tavern. In any event, she had agreed to meet with him for dinner. Things had gone a little sideways after Cassandra, but it’s not like they’d set a time. Not exactly.

She was relieved to see him with Bull, leaning against the tavern wall. He saw her and grinned, causing Bull to turn around to face her.

“We were starting to worry,” Krem said. 

Becky winced. “Yeah, no, I’m so sorry. I left you guys and immediately ran into drama and rather lost track of time after that. Auralee and I did tavern chores, and prepped things for tomorrow, made dinner, and we needed to check in with Henry…” She shrugged and looked guilty.

“No harm done,” Bull said, with a smile. “Drama?”

Becky groaned. “Come on in, I promised dinner.”

She led them into the tavern kitchen, grabbing glasses from the bar on the way - which she filled from a keg in the kitchen. “Hungry?”

“Yeah,” Krem said. “If that’s not too much trouble, I know you already ate.”   
“Naw, no trouble,” Becky said, looking around. She wanted something good, she couldn’t stand to make them shitty food, but cooking in Thedas was always more complicated than she liked. Pasta. She could make her grandma’s noodles with…. Caramelized onions, and cheese. She started a fire in the stove, which was fairly easy as there were still warm coals, Cast iron stoves were awesome like that. 

“Noodles? Cheese?” She asked, moving to get eggs. “Anything you guys can’t eat?”

“We’re soldiers,” smiled Krem, settling at the table next to Bull. “If you put it in front of us and call it food and we can see no obvious poison, we’re going to eat it and be glad of it.”

Becky laughed. “Well. I can hopefully do you better than that. I’m going to make noodles the way my grandma taught me.”

She started with the onions. Caramelizing onions was not a quick process. She cried through the chopping of 2 big onions (“Oh, Krem It is so sad! These blessed onions, giving their lives for you!”), and then put them in a pan to cook down in some butter before starting on her noodles. She made enough to be very generous, but they were, after all, soldiers; Bull had an appetite to match his size. They chatted about foods they’d enjoyed in their travels while she worked. When the noodles were cut, she carefully laid them out on the table to dry a bit while she put on a pot of water to boil. 

She was combining several ideas - noodles from her grandma and German spaetzle. She didn’t have the right cheese, but they did have some rather nice ones, and she thought the noodles would be delicious with caramelized onions, cheese, with some veggies on the side.

She started chopping her vegetables: Squash, zucchini, radishes, some fresh herbs, nice thin matchsticks… she mixed together a little vinaigrette dressing… done. 

“You guys can munch on these while we wait,” She said, dividing it into two bowls and pushing it at them. “The onions take awhile, but they’ll be worth it.”

When the onions were done, she cooked the noodles; they didn’t take very long. They came out beautiful and thick, and she smiled; her grandma would be proud. Bull had asked about the too-large pan for cooking the onions, but it made sense as she scooped out the noodles from the boiling water and put them in with the onions. She added the sliced cheese after, stirring until everything was mixed well, and then adding a lid to melt the cheese.

She scooped out two generous servings and brought them to the table with a smile. “Fancy macaroni and cheese, for my two favorite soldiers. No poison, as you prefer.” 

“This looks amazing,” Krem said, pulling his bowl close and breathing it in. “And smells it. Thank you, Becky.”

“You’re very welcome,” She smiled. She would do so much, to see him looking so happy.

“I’m so glad I tagged along,” Bull said, before taking a big bite and moaning.

“This is really good.” Krem said, his eyes closed in a blissful expression as he took a bite. “Where did you learn to make this?” 

“My grandma taught me the noodles,” Becky said, smiling to remember. “First she just let me cut. She’d make the dough and roll it out, and then roll in into the log and she’d guide my hands to cut. But then she taught me the rest. We used them for soup, though. Cook down a chicken, add noodles. No veggies, just salt and pepper. They’d be so thick and delicious. I loved them. But this? I just made up. Because I don’t have a dead chicken or hours. I know it’s a common way to do a different type of pasta, and you really can’t go wrong with cheese. And the onions make it fancy.”

“Your grandma sounds like she had the right idea about things.” Krem said, smiling at her brightly.

“I loved her,” Becky agreed. “Did you know your grandma?”

“A bit. She took sick when I was small.” Krem said with a shrug. 

Bull moved to dish more food into his bowl. “There aren’t grandmothers in the Qun.” He remarked casually. 

“Of course there are,” Becky said. “They just don’t know. I guess you can kind of assume after it’s been long enough.” In her head, she was hearing ‘secret graaaaanpa man’ and it made her laugh a bit. 

“That’s a thought,” Bull said, frowning. “What happened after you left us earlier? You called it drama?”

“Ugh,” Becky said, thumping her head onto the table. “I missed the start, but Cassandra was bitching at Auralee about Henry and Taashath again. I mean, not again for Cassandra, that was new, but again as in they’re still  _ doing _ this. Is it a human thing, a Chantry thing, or a class thing, to completely ignore the wishes of two people because you must  _ always _ be right?”

Bull laughed slightly. “Might be a mix of all three.” 

Krem nodded his head in a begrudgingly agreeing way. “Probably. Rich people tend to assume they’re always right. Us lesser lot just have to say ‘yes ser’ at the right times to get paid.” 

“I do like paid. Anyway,” she grinned. “I yelled at her a lot about the fact that she’s just listening to Leliana - the worst possible person to listen to on the subject, Jesus fuck - and Josephine, but hadn’t even considered talking to Taashath or Henry about it. I told her at the end to talk to Cullen about it, at least, and I think she did. She certainly wasn’t at the cabin. Because you know. Taashath and Henry have no say, we must just smush their parts together in the Maker’s Name.”

“You yelled at Cassandra?” Bull asked, a laugh in his voice.   
“I fucking did,” Becky said. “Auralee’s the nice one and she’s had to deal with it way too much. Couldn’t make her do that alone again.”

Krem coughed, choking on his pasta and having to get up to get a drink of water to get his breathing back. “ _ Auralee _ is the nice one?” he finally asked as he sat back down.

Becky blinked. “She can’t even swear. Or talk about kissing. She just wants to cook for everyone.”

“Huh.” Bull said, eyeing her blatantly. “You have an odd definition of ‘nice’.” 

“You guys get scared of weird things,” Becky shrugged. “She, what, knocked Cullen down when he scared her, and punched Leliana in the throat when she’d been pushed way past rational by the person who tried to murder her nine times.”

“I don’t think  _ anyone _ dares punch Leliana, honestly.” Krem said, pointing at her with his fork. “I’m a mercenary and she terrifies me.” 

“Yeah,” Becky laughed. “She, ah, wasn’t… it was reflexive. She freaked the fuck out after. And she fixed it!” Becky paused. “Which. Yeah, it’s weird she knew how to do that.”

“Good training.” Bull said with a nod. 

“Yeah!” Becky nodded, smiling. “They made sure she could keep herself safe. She’s been amazing. We’d all be dead without her. She killed three Templars before you guys showed up. I was so scared!”

“Well. You get in a Templar’s blind spot, they're not too hard to take down one at a time.” Bull mused. 

“Their helmets cut off their peripheral vision.” Krem agreed.

“Yeah, what is that?” Becky said, waving her arms. “The scout’s headgear is like that, too. Why don’t you people want to see?”

Krem laughed and got himself another bowl of pasta. They really seemed to like it! Krem had two bowls, and Bull had three, but there was still some left when they were finished. 

“Well,” Bull said, leaning back and rubbing his belly happily. “If you don’t mind, I could take the rest to the boys. I should head out, give you two some privacy.”

Privacy. With Krem. In the evening, no drills to interrupt.

Becky smiled. “That sounds good. I hope they enjoy it.”

And he left. And it was just her and Krem. Somehow it felt… charged. She licked her lips. “Well. I need to clean this up, then.”

“Let me help,” he said quietly, helping her gather up dishes. He washed and she rinsed. Then she wiped down the table, while he swept the kitchen. In no time at all, the kitchen was clean and Krem was there... And she had nothing else to busy herself with. She looked at him a little wide-eyed. For all her comments and daydreams, she hadn’t been with anyone but her wife in nearly 11 years, and she was… incredibly out of practice. 

“Do you need to go back to your cabin?” Krem asked, walking closer.

“No,” she said, a bit too loud. “Actually, Taashath is staying over, so if I went back I would either have to sleep with Auralee or Dorian and that just... “ she realized she was rambling and stopped.

“There are rumors already,” Krem said quietly, reaching out to take her hand “About you and Bull. People will notice if you come back with me.”

“Yeah,” Becky whispered. And cleared her throat. “Will they assume I’m going with him again or that- that I’m being passed around the Chargers?”

“That depends on how close they’re watching,” He sighed. “Which would you prefer?”

Becky laughed. “I’d prefer that they all knew that I was with you. That somehow the universe thought I deserved a soulmate like you. Because I still can’t quite believe it myself.” She pulled his hand to her mouth, kissing his palm where he was Marked gently. “But. As for what would be the thing that would cause the least amount of drama? I honestly don’t know. I don’t understand these people. What do you think?”

“I think,” he smiled. “I’m going to take you to my tent, into my bed, and I will sleep next to my soulmate. I don’t care at all what any of them thinks.”

“Acceptable,” Becky nodded, her stomach fluttering. “But in payment for this incredible sacrifice, I want kisses. And quality time between me and your shoulders, with no judging.”

Krem grinned. “Acceptable.”


	15. Chapter 15

Henry had fallen asleep with Taashath practically laying on top of him, pressing him firmly into the mattress with her weight, and it felt heavenly. She was warmer than Becky (not as soft, but still nice to cuddle). She was also a heavier sleeper, which meant that when Henry tried to wake up, he had to wiggle his way out from under two hundred-plusish pounds of dead asleep qunari. 

And then try not to wake up Dorian and Auralee while he danced out the pins and needles of his legs being asleep. 

After that he woke up Auralee, they went to the tavern, and it was… back to their sort of normal, except it wasn’t normal at all and everything was different. Varric was there, which was the new normal, quietly working over his papers and staying out of Auralee’s way. Henry thought about trying to talk to him, but never got past the ‘thinking about it’ stage while he and Auralee got the tavern running for breakfast.

He just helped where he could, and ate when Auralee pushed a bowl of grits and eggs in front of him. Then he helped Rasa rearrange the storeroom/pantry. Grain sacks, potatoes, dried hanging meat, dried peppers- he wanted a garden. He missed his garden. 

Becky showed up looking blissfully happy around lunch time.

“Good night?” Henry asked over the biscuit dough he was cutting with a glass.

Becky sighed happily. “Yes! And if I thought you might tolerate it, I would spin you in circles and kiss you, that is my mood. You?”

“I might make it through the day without crying.” Henry said, which was pretty good, honestly. 

“Fuck yeah!” Becky cheered, hanging up her cloak on the peg near the door. “Let’s do that! What’s Taashath doing now?”

“I…” Henry winced, feeling a little guilty for leaving her. “Don’t know? She was getting her boots on when I left the cabin. She takes a minute to wake up, apparently.” 

“I like her,” Becky said, joining Henry in cutting out the little circles of dough.

“Me too.” He smiled, a bit shyly. Taashath was… sweet. A lot nicer than him, honestly. 

“I guess there had to be a few perks. To make up for everything else,” Becky made a face. “I cooked for Bull and Krem! And they liked it!” 

“Good for you!” Auralee said with a smile and patted Becky’s arm as she passed. She always enjoyed hearing about people’s cooking successes. 

“Everything about Taashath is a perk.” Henry said sullenly, it was everyone else that was a problem. He stepped to the side to be out of the way of whoever was coming through when he heard the door opening, then blinked and grinned when Becky’s words registered. “Oh, nice! Best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, right? It’s a lot easier than cracking open a ribcage, that’s for sure.” He snorted at his own joke. 

Becky laughed, but there was a shocked noise behind her. Henry turned and winced at the sight of Cassandra. Shit. He reflexively moved closer to Becky. “Um. Hello.” 

“Seeker!” Varric said in a delighted tone looking up from his paper. “Come in and listen to the romance of dissecting your lover!”

“What?” Cassandra sounded horrified and her eyes darted to Henry and Becky before she shifted and cleared her throat. “Serrah Auralee?”

“Here we go.” Auralee sighed tiredly from the stove before turning her attention to Cassandra and putting on a placid smile, “Yes, Seeker Pentaghast? What do you want?”

“I-” Cassandra started and looked around uncomfortably before straightening her shoulders. “Wanted to apologize.”

Apologize? That… was interesting. Auralee’s brows raised like she agreed.

“I should not have… confronted you before speaking directly to your brother and the Herald.”

Or she could have totally minded her own business before and after, but that seemed to be a foriegn concept to Thedasians. 

Becky snorted and crossed her arms, clearly proud of herself. “Talked to Cullen?”

Cassandra shifted. “I… yes. He… was quite adamant I should speak directly to… them rather than Leliana and Josephine.”

“Oh, hey, old dogs can learn new tricks.” Henry murmured, still watching Cassandra warily. He did not trust her anymore than he did Cullen.

“Henry…” Auralee sighed but she was fighting a smile. 

The door opened again. “Good mornin- oh. Good morning, Cassandra,” Taashath said, looking around at everyone carefully. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Auralee said and moved back to cooking. “Apology accepted, Cassandra. I’m cooking, lunch is on me if you’re hungry.”

Cassandra startled and looked like she was torn between moving towards the empty chair next to the table or staying put.

“Hey, Taashath.” Henry smiled at her and felt himself blush at the soft way she smiled back. 

“You hungry?” Becky asked, because she was awesome at stuff like that.

“Yes, actually. I was just coming to ask Henry if he wanted to join me and Dorian for a lesson on healing spells with Solas though. But perhaps after lunch?” 

Oh! That sounded fascinating. He nodded eagerly. 

“You are a mage?” Cassandra asked, suddenly wary, because of course. She had been sensible for two seconds. Time was up. 

“New record.” Varric mumbled, apparently thinking the same thing.

Henry shook his head with an eyeroll. “Just a nerd.” 

“Who wouldn’t think that was interesting?” Becky asked, confused. “They can fix people, just by willing them to be fixed.”

Henry shot agreeing finger guns at her. “Magic is fascinating and I would love to get to take notes.” 

Becky smacked a kiss in his direction. “Have so much fun, tell Solas that he’s pretty. I’m going to go wash the tubs, I think. Be jealous.”

“I get two pretty boys and a badass girl.” Henry grinned and after a moment of hesitation, offered Taashath his hand.

They started for the door but Cassandra made a noise in the back of her throat. “Oh, I wished to speak with the two of you…”

“Maybe later.” Henry said, moving back to Taashath. He fully intended to hide behind her if Cassandra got scary.

“We are spending time together before I have to leave, as has been demanded frequently of us.” Taashath said evenly. “And because we wish to. We can find time to speak later.” 

Becky gave them thumbs up from behind Cassandra’s back.

“It would only take a few minutes-” Cassandra started.

“Cassandra,” sang Becky. “It continues to be not your business, leave them alone.”

“Beeswax. Nunyo.” Henry agreed.

Cassandra gave him a puzzled look and Taashath took advantage of her momentary silence to pull him out of the kitchen and shut the door behind them. “Nobles are so nosy.” she whispered.

“Indeed.” He agreed. “I think we walked out of free lunch though.”

She waved her free hand. “I’ll pay one of the kids to pick something up for all of us. They’re always wanting odd jobs and I have plenty of coin to help them out.” She paused and then said in a conspiratorial tone. “Also, if you pay them regularly enough they make the best little spies.”

Henry snorted in agreement. Kids saw and heard everything. 

Sure enough, an elf kid missing her front teeth came up while they were walking towards her cabin.

Taashath held out a few coins. “If you bring breakfast for four to my place, I’ll have a pair of coppers for you.”

“‘Right!” the kid quickly pocketed the coins. “The Ambassador is headin’ out t’day. Coming this way.”

“Thank you.” Taashath tossed her another coin. “Tell your friends to watch the Spymaster too.”

She nodded quickly. “We already is, the Cook and her fight so we watch out for her.” 

She raced off towards the tavern and Taashath watched her for a moment before resuming their walk. “Your sister pays them, too.” 

“Always make nice with the help and the local kids. They know all.” Henry said, tucking his hands under his armpits to keep his fingers warm. He’d sell his soul for a space heater and some civilized weather. “And are near your food.”

“You’d think people in constant fear of being poisoned would realize that.” Taashath agreed with a sigh.

“Loyalty is stronger than fear,” Henry agreed, thinking of how Rasa had run for help for Auralee. “And kindness breeds loyalty.”

“You say some profound things at times,” Taashath murmured with a bit of wonder in her tone.

“Oh, I’ve got nothing on Sols. You should ask him about the Fade.” 

“Oh,” Taashath said, heavily, but smirking. “I have. It feels like you could put most of what he says to a song.” 

“Nice. It’s like freestyle poetry, isn’t it?” 

“Freestyle poetry?”

“Poetry without a set meter or rhyme. Though I think technically he sometimes drifts into iambic pentameter? I’m not sure.” 

“We had a poet,” Taashath said. “In the Valo-Kas. He was terrible, but he did insist it was poetry.”

“Nice. Well, you know what they say about terrible poetry. It’s the poetry you learn with.” Henry gave her an awkward finger gun, and then sighed, feeling some grief over having lost his poetry books. “I used to write poetry.” 

“Remember any of it?” Taashath asked hopefully, swinging his hand between them slightly.

“Ah… I’m not sure it’s… pleasant. I’m not much for… fluff.” Henry hedged. 

“Life isn’t pleasant, and yet I enjoy it. I’m not afraid of unpleasantness.” She pointed out, which was fair.

“Okay. But don’t forget I warned you.” He closed his eyes to wrack his memory, letting her lead him. There was one that haunted him, written in a dark, angry night. He started slowly, softly pulling the words from his memory.

“I want to wail. I want to wail until the sound of my desperation penetrates the earth and wakes the roots of the fallen trees, the trees that would still stand but for your greed. ‘Till they rise, writhing from the ground that rightfully belongs to them.” His breath caught and he let his still simmering anger bleed into his words, biting them out between gritted teeth. “‘Till they catch your outstretched hands of greed in their coils and wring every drop of “More! More! Better! More!” from your grasping fingers. Wail until my fear summons the hordes of ghosts of the species murdered for your lusts. ‘Till they rise from the scattered bones of their mothers and take back the world that should have been theirs. ‘Till their gnashing teeth and claws outstretched rend the scarred earth from your toxic grasp.” He exhaled slowly and finished quietly. “I want to wail.”

Taashath had come to a halt and he cautiously opened his eyes, unsure of the reception that would have brought. He hadn’t said the whole thing, but… oh shoot. Solas and Dorian were standing in front of Taashath’s cabin. Dorian looked… a bit like he had seen a ghost and Solas… 

Solas looked shattered, and for once his eyes looked… as sad and ancient as he really was. He swallowed thickly after a moment. “That… where did you hear that?”

“It’s mine.” Henry answered quietly, trying not to think too hard about all the stories and poems he couldn’t remember anymore. “I made it. There was more, but that’s all I can remember. The rest is lost.” 

Solas closed his eyes and the shattered expression deepened. “Ah.” 

“I once wrote a poem about a fig,” Dorian said, sounding thoughtful. “I’m afraid it doesn’t even begin to compare. The fig was delicious, though.”

“Figs taste like eating sweetened wasps,” Henry mused. 

“I…” Dorian blinked at him. “Wouldn’t know.”

"Some cultures eat roasted locusts or grubs," Henry added absently. "High protein."

“Indeed.” Solas inhaled sharply and then seemed to collect himself. “I gather you are joining us for our review of healing magic.” 

Henry nodded eagerly. He was really interested. And cold.

“Let’s go inside,” Taashath said quietly, moving past them to open the door. “Henry’s shivering.” 

“As am I. Dreadful weather,” Dorian said petulantly. Henry cast him an agreeing glance. It really was.

“I believe it is mild for the area; the mountains between us and Orlais are nearly uninhabitable for most save the Avvar,” Solas said as they all trooped into Taashath’s cabin. The cot they had put in for Henry was still there, still exactly made. Henry avoided looking at it.

“It is mild for the area.” Taashath agreed.

“The area sucks.” Henry mumbled, moving to sit on the edge of Taashath’s bed. “You should be able to breathe without it hurting. I’m too fucking delicate for a mountain existance. The Avvar are welcome to the mountains, they know how to handle Hakkon’s bite.” 

“You know of Alamarri beliefs?” Solas asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Vaguely. Hakkon, Korth the Mountain father, The Lady of the Skies, Rilla of the Fireside, Bjorn Reed Beard, Uvolla of the Wending Wood, Sigfrost, Imhar the Clever…” Henry shrugged, realizing he was about to go on a long spiel if he didnt’ stop now. “I’ve heard about it a little.” 

“To be able to list their gods from the top of your memory is more than a passing interest.” Dorian commented idly. He was eying the second cot curiously.

“All interests are passing, fellow mortal.” Henry snorted, of course diving right back in. “But yeah, I can list several pantheons from the ‘top of my memory.’ I like the Alammari pantheon because it’s so… natural. Some peoples have nature gods that rule over nature or some shit, but the Alammari gods just…  _ are _ nature. Chaotic and unpredictable. It feels truer than a bunch of gods trying to subjugate the world, you know?” 

“Indeed.” Solas gave a half smile but he felt… approving?

"Pantheons, as in more than one?" Dorian queried, easing himself to sit on the second cot as if he wasn’t quite sure if he should. But there weren't many choices for sitting arrangements. 

"Ghilan'nain, Mythal, Andruil, Falon'Din, Dirthamen, Elgar’nan, Sylaise, June, and Fen'Harel." Henry ticked off on his fingers. "Elvhen. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Persephone, Hades-"

"I think he gets the point." Taashath said with a bit of amusement. 

"Point?" Henry sat on his hands to keep from flapping. It felt awkward to flap around Dorian. Had he been making a point?

Dorian looked like he was about to say something when there was a brisk rapping knock on the door. Henry flinched and glanced at Taashath nervously. She hadn't mentioned anyone else. 

Taashath brushed her hand over the back of his neck before moving to answer the door. Thanks to his glasses, Henry could  _ see _ the slight slump in Taashath's shoulders before she spoke in a polite tone. "Madame Vivienne. What brings you here?" 

"I was told you were having a magical demonstration and wished to offer my expertise. I am one of the foremost trained mages in White Spire. I’m sure I could add some… skill to the mix."

Solas dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling through his nose in a not quite snort. Cute. 

Taashath glanced back into the room before pulling the door open slightly. “Of course.” She seemed stiffly polite, which was fair. “Quickly please, Henry doesn’t like to be cold.” She closed the door quickly behind Vivienne the moment she stepped through and Henry felt a twinge of fondness at the gesture.

Taashath summoned a wisp of flame and then rubbed her hands together briskly before moving to him and picking up his hands and he sighed happily at the warmth.  _ That _ was nice. “Come sit, Solas.” Taashath said, tilting her horns to indicate her bed. “Feel free to take a seat, Madame Vivienne, it is a bit informal of a lesson. Solas was simply going to show Altus Pavus and I some healing spells before we left in the morning.” 

Vivienne raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Solas. “Oh, this should be interesting. I believe you stated that you were self taught, am I correct?”

“Did you know that peacocks fan their tails out to try to intimidate rivals and to attract mates?” Henry blurted out. 

“You know about peacocks?” Dorian leaned forward as he asked, obviously interested. 

Henry gave him a puzzled look. “Of course?” Then realized he was in the mountains of Ferelden. “OH. Um.” He winced. “I have a random assortment of knowledge.” 

Dorian made a ‘hmm’ sound in the back of his throat. “Interesting, did you know my family is the only family in Tevinter with breeding rights? The bird is rare.” 

His mother in law had a peacock show up in her driveway once or twice. But he wasn’t going to say that! “Fascinating.” He said in his best imitation of Solas. 

“If we are done with discussing avian species, perhaps I could show you a basic healing spell?” Solas interjected as he sat on the edge of the bed on the other side of Taashath. 

“It is pointless to show one of those spells without a subject to practice on.” Vivienne said condescendingly. 

“And Serrah Henry is here.” Solas replied smoothly. “I’m sure he has a bruise or scrape he would not mind us mending.” 

He did have a collection of bruises and scrapes, but that was presumptive. Henry pretended to look offended. “Excuse you, as far as you know I could have not run into any walls today.” 

“Possibly.” Solas agreed. “But likely?”

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” Henry agreed and moved to pull his boot off to reveal rows of bruises across his shins from tripping into things. They were in various stages of healing.

Solas made a humming sound then looked to Taashath, “Open yourself, Herald. If you pay attention you can feel how my will directs the threads of magic to convince the skin and muscle to heal.”

“Are you certain you are alright with this, darling?” Vivienne asked, her voice practically dripping in concern he was almost sure was false. Or real. Fucked if he could read her.

Henry went ahead and did his grounding exercise, opening up his senses and letting them drift, cataloguing the energies wisping and buzzing around in the corner of his vision and accepting the swirl of them before focusing on Solas to try and see if he could sense what he was doing. “Of course, hun.” He answered absently.

“Just like that?” Dorian asked in a bit of bewilderment. “No ‘are you sure you won’t explode me’ or ‘will demons fall out of the air and into my legs?’ I’ve been under the impression most southerners are quite terrified of magic.”

Henry shrugged. “I’m sure Taashath and Solas aren’t going to explode me.” 

“That’s quite a lot of Faith to place in strangers, darling.” Vivienne’s tone was disapproving.

“I actually don’t have a lot of faith, sweetling.” He shot back, still fascinated with the way his skin crawled when Taashath and Solas focused on it. “I have superstition.” 

Vivienne didn’t say anything further and was hopefully puzzled by his answer.

“It’s… hard to get magic to… ‘stick’ to him.” Taashath muttered, a furrow between her brows.

“He is naturally resistant to magic. It will help you learn the complexities of the spell as you have to maintain them for longer in order to heal his injuries.” Solas answered just as quietly. “Which he does seem to acquire frequently, so you should have ample time to practice when you are nearby.” 

“Thank you, Ser Snark.” Henry said dryly, then grabbed Taashath’s hand when she started to reach for his leg. “Oh! Don’t touch my knees. I’m violently ticklish.” 

“Yes... I would caution against it.” Solas chuckled, “Hovering your hand should help the concentration but actual contact is not necessary, or recommended.”

Henry watched, mesmerized, as one of the bruises on his shin disappeared with an aftertaste of sunshine. “That is so fucking cool.” He whispered.

One by one they worked on his bruises, Dorian even working on one of them, though his attempt was not as successful as Taashath’s. Henry could feel a slight difference, like silk versus satin. Thankfully Vivienne did not try, he imagined her magic wouldn’t have been as pleasant. Solas also taught Taashath and Dorian how to do a spell to check for internal injuries, and Taashath’s eyes widened when she managed it.

“He is aware, and does not wish it removed.” Solas said quietly before she could ask. Then turned to Vivienne who was standing back by the desk. “I hope that wasn’t too much of a disappointment, Madame De Fer?” Solas asked a tone that suggested he didn’t care at all.

“It was rudimentary, but that does seem necessary for a first lesson.” She said in the same tone. 

Henry did not like her. 

Before anyone could retort, there was another knock at the door with a loud, ‘Open says mee’ behind it. 

Henry grinned. Food! He jumped off of the bed, forgetting he was wearing only one boot, and tripping over the other, then righted himself with a flail and answered the door. “You are a wonderful sight.” He said as soon as he had it open to reveal the same kid Taashath had paid earlier. “Come in! It’s cold as a snowman’s butt out there.” 

The kid came in with a furrowed brow, balancing a tray, another kid darting in behind her with a covered bowl that looked like it might contain rolls or biscuits. “Wha’s a snowman? It one o’va ‘em Avvars?” 

“No, it’s when you roll the snow up into big balls and stack them up, three of them, and then you add sticks for arms and stones for a face and make it look like a person.” Henry said as he made space on the table for the kids to set the food down. He wanted to help, but if he also knew they had better balance than him. 

The one with the bowl set it down with a scrunched nose. “That don’ sound like no man. Just snow.” 

Henry laughed and pretended not to see him stuff a biscuit into his pants pocket. 

“Young man, stealing is a crime,” Vivienne spoke up suddenly.

The kid’s eyes widened and the blood drained from his face as he hastily put the biscuit back on the table. “It wasn’t stealin’! They says-!” He gave the other kid a frightened look but she looked just as scared, even though she stepped between him and the enchanter. 

Henry picked up the biscuit and handed it back to the kid, then took another couple of biscuits and held them out, also stepping between the kids and Vivienne. “It’s not stealing because we let the kids take food whenever they need it,” He said firmly. “It’s part of the deal. They run errands for us, we pay them and let them eat.” 

Vivienne looked puzzled but nodded her head. “I was unaware of the arrangement, my apologies. I only wished to warn them against it. Not many are as lenient.” 

The girl spoke up with a quick head nod. “We don’t take food from ev’ry elses, just the odd uns. We isn’t thieves! Hamish lost his hand tryin’ to get some milk for his sister. We knows better!”

“What. The. Fuck?” Henry said through gritted teeth. 

“It was before you came,” The boy said, still looking hesitant to put the biscuits back in his pockets.

“Did his sister get milk?” Henry asked, feeling his throat tighten with rage and grief.

The girl shook her head. “One of the Sisters took ‘er. Some noble lady wanted a girl. Payed the Sister to take her from ‘em.”

Henry closed his eyes and exhaled. Arson is a crime. Arson is a crime. “What-” He paused. Inhaled and exhaled. “What happened to Hamish?” 

The girl shifted uneasily and glanced at the boy who gave her a rapid head shake. “He ain’t done anything.” 

Right. Because he was one of the ‘big people’ here. Henry sat down on the ground with a grimace as his knee protested. He probably can't get a job so the other kids were taking care of him. “Hey. I want to help, that’s all. I don’t like people to be cold and hungry if I can fix it. How old is he? Maybe I can get him a job at the tavern, yeah? We need a bus boy.” 

The girl chewed on her cheek and glanced between Vivienne and Dorian before answering. “He’s older than us… but he ain’t gotta hand.” 

“Fourteen.” The boy whispered hesitantly. 

“Alright. If you see him, tell him that if he wants a job at the tavern, talk to Auralee and tell her that Henry offered him a job as a bus boy.” He paused, wracking his brain for a way for her to know for sure he sent them. “Um. Have him say ‘The Force Be With You’ so she knows it was really me.” 

“But his hand!” The kids sounded disbelieving. 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll rig something up so he can still work without it. Having missing parts just means you need special tools is all.” Henry reassured them, then tapped on his glasses. “Like these. I can’t see without them. Remember: ‘The Force Be With You.’” 

The girl repeated it back to him seriously and then grabbed the boy’s shoulder, practically hauling him out of the cabin.

Henry grunted and pushed himself to his feet. 

“Darling… you are aware you are hiring a thief?” Vivienne asked gently.

“Yup. Stealing is a symptom of a problem. Punishing a thief doesn’t change that problem. They will still be hungry, or cold, or unsafe, or in debt, or needing medicine. You don’t like stealing? Fix the problem,” Henry said as he moved to look at the tray. A quiche for them and an omelet for him. 

Taashath made an agreeing noise. “That… does make sense. Most thieves I’ve known were simply desperate.”

Henry shot finger guns at her and then brought a plate of quiche to her and sat on the bed beside her with his omelet.

“An idealistic notion, but one hardly-” Vivienne started.

“How has the pickpocketing in Haven been lately?” Henry interrupted her.

Taashath grinned. “The Commander said there has been a dramatic drop in pickpocketing being reported in the recent month.”

“Yup. Because the kids know they can get an odd job and a meal. They don’t gotta risk their hands to stay alive.” Henry pointed at Vivienne with his fork. “Remove the root problem.”

Vivienne tilted her head in a noncommittal way and then looked over the tray as if they hadn’t been discussing the fate of children. “What does your sister call this?”

“Quiche,” He answered stabbing into his food with a bit of frustration. “An’ I got an omelet cuz I can’t have bread.”

“Bread is quite fattening,” Vivienne said in agreement.

Henry really didn’t like her. “I don’t give a single flying fuck about fattening,” He said dryly. “I can’t have bread because it gives me the shits and damages my internal organs.” 

There was a long pause before Dorian spoke in a distracted tone. “Where do the little urchins stay? I’ve seen them around but… not near the Chantry. Aren’t they supposed to be in charge of that sort of thing?”

Henry blinked and glanced at Taashath in question, but it was Solas who answered. “The refugees have set up a large tent for the orphans to sleep in. They fend mostly for themselves, though sometimes the other refugees will help if they can.”

“Because of course the Chantry doesn’t do a shit of good,” Henry seethed and stood up. “Shit. A tent? In this gods forsaken cold? How many are there? I can probably fit a few in my cabin…” He rubbed his face and then yanked on his hair for good measure, trying to focus. Task. List. “Probably only six, but that’s better than none.” 

Taashath shifted on the bed uncomfortable. “There are… more than six. I’ve seen at least a dozen hanging around the tavern.”

“Fuck. I don’t have enough  _ room _ .” Henry fretted.

Dorian spoke up hesitantly. “Please do not assume I am taking part in recent… unpleasantness, but… this is a rather large cabin.”

Taashath brightened. “It is! You could fit most of the younger ones in here.”

“And your sister does own a tavern.” Solas pointed out as he picked at his plate. “It seems unlikely for her to turn any away. And the older ones could take pride in having jobs rather than living on charity.” 

Henry blinked at them both. Both were excellent ideas. Taashath spoke slowly. “I… do not want to pressure you, but if you really wish to, you can stay in here with as many of the children as you can fit. Just… leave room for me when I’m back?” 

He wanted to cry in relief, but just nodded quickly. “Yes. Thank you! I- Yes. I’ll talk to Auralee about the older ones and the tavern.” He paused and then asked uncertainly. “I’d have to talk to Becky, too. But… can she stay here, too? While you’re gone? I mean. She might not want to, but if she did…?”

Taashath gave him a soft smile. “If it means I get you around more often, of your own choice, you can move your whole damned family in here.” 

Yeah, he could do that. He took another bite of his omelet and it somehow tasted better than it had before. Optimism was amazing.

  
  
  
  


Everyone was scared of her. Varric was scared of her. Everyone thought she was an assassin and Varric though she would kill him. For some reason that Varric thought she could hurt him hurt worse than everyone else.

To make matters worse she couldn’t even talk to him, it was awkward and she felt like she was standing on eggshells… she had freakin’ punched him! Varric! She had punched Varric! No wonder he thought she hated him. 

Henry and Taashath had left and they left her with Cassandra… the horribly secret romantic, Cassandra. She, of course, took Varric's presence in the kitchen as ‘wanting to be near his soulmate.’ Likely exactly what Varric wanted everyone to think. And she had even asked when they planned to have the ceremony, in an off handed way of course, but she was a horrible actress. 

Thankfully, Auralee hadn’t even had to talk, Varric took care of that, she just had to keep a stupid smile on her face and nod at he painted them as a love struck couple waiting on friends and preparations. Because in Varric’s probably well rehearsed words: ‘...only getting married once, we want it memorable.’

She was very proud of herself for keeping a straight face but she may have scrubbed the bowl a tad harder than necessary and told herself that he was just playing a game and giving a show… just a show. She smiled and nodded at the right times and just waited for Cassandra to leave. Which she blessedly did after a while. 

When the door had been closed for several moments, Varric muttered a soft curse and sat back in his chair and gave her an apologetic look. “You alright?”

No, no she wasn’t but what was she supposed to say? He was checking on her even though… she sighed and forced a smile. “Yeah.” 

Varric gave her a doubtful glance but… didn’t press. And Becky reached over and patted her shoulder with a sad smile before going over to the stove and putting some water into the small pot she had been using for coffee. 

Auralee gave her a grateful smile and started drying and putting away the dishes. She was almost done when there was a knock on the back door and moved to answer it, wiping her hands on her apron and yanking it open. She blinked at the sight of a young, dark haired teenager (missing his left hand) and two much younger kids she recognized from that morning that came in to get the food for Henry and Taashath. 

Before she could ask what they needed, the teenager blurted out, “May the Force be with you.”

She looked at his missing hand and had to stifle a snort. “Henry sent you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” The teenager said quickly in a Ferelden accent. “They said you were looking for a busting boy and that Serrah Henry gave me the passphrase. I only have the one hand, but I’ll work hard, Ma’am.” 

A busting boy? She stepped back and waved them into the kitchen so they weren’t letting out the warm air. “Do you mean a busboy?” She asked after the door was closed behind them. Last thing she needed was people thinking she was hiring children to 'bust' people.

The smaller kids conferred in a couple of whispers before the girl nodded. “That sounds like it.” 

The kid was shifting his weight uneasily and glancing around. “I'll work hard.”

Auralee nodded and pointed to the table. “Sit down, y’all hungry?”

The teenager hesitated, but both kids nodded eagerly. “Yes, Ma’am! Serrah Henry let us take biscuits but the horned lady didn’t let us stay an’ eat.” The boy supplied as both younger kids scrambled to the table. 

Horned lady must have been Vivienne, because that sure as heck didn’t sound like Taashath, she gave them a smile and went over to the oven and checked on the rolls she was cooking to go with dinner, there were a few on the back row that were ready and she carefully fished them out and then took a few slices of meat off the leftover roast from lunch, sliced some cheese and made each kid a sandwich. 

She set it down in front of them and the two younger kids tore into theirs eagerly while the teenager looked cautious, but still ate ravenously. The younger kids didn’t look as thin as he did.

“What’s your name?” She asked, sipping the coffee Becky had made for her, and slipping to sit across from them. 

He quickly chewed and then swallowed before answering. “Hamish.”

That was a horrible name, sounded like something someone would name a dog… but then again Ferelden so... She smiled anyway, “Well, Hamish, I need someone to go to tables and collect dishes and wipe down tables. I can pay fifteen coppers a day-” She paused when all three kids gasped under their breath before she continued on. “-and you can work your way up from there. How does that sound?”

His mouth opened for a moment but nothing came out and then he nodded quickly.

She smiled and sat back in her seat. “Alright then, we have a basket upstairs and we can rig a sling so you can carry dishes more easily. Finish up eating and I’ll show you how I want the tables cleaned.”

She glanced at Varric and found him watching her with raised eyebrows and raised an eyebrow right back at him. She didn’t know what age they considered kids adults here but likely the boy was considered old enough to fight. Which was sad, but she wasn't about to give him lesser pay because of his hand.

The door opened and Striker came in with an armload of firewood. He paused at the sight of the kids, his eyes lingering on Hamish before he dropped the firewood into the box. “Serrah Auralee? Can I speak to you?” 

She glanced over at him with a furrowed brow, he had been calling her Auralee the last week or so. “Yeah.” She pushed up from her chair and gave the kids another smile. “There's more if you are still hungry.” 

She followed Striker outside and he turned to her as soon as the door was shut. “Do you know that boy in there?” He asked quietly.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Was he one on Leliana’s? He was so young though. “Henry sent him over for a job,” She answered cautiously. “Why?”

“He’s a thief,” Striker said with a glance at the door. “It’s why he’s missing a hand. He got caught stealing from a noble, noble cut it off.” 

Auralee felt a knot form in her gut. He was just a kid… they just… she swallowed thickly and ran a hand over her face. “Crap.” She hated Thedas. They had permanently damaged him… for… She felt herself start to cry and scrubbed at her eyes. “He’s a  _ kid _ .”

Striker shifted uneasily. “I just thought to warn you,” He said cautiously. 

“Crap.” She scrubbed at her eyes again. That was why Henry had sent him over. No hand, no one would hire him. He was so thin. He should still have baby fat. “He’s the new bus boy,” She said before blowing out a breath. “Just… um, look out for him. Make sure he eats enough and no one gives him a hard time, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Striker nodded sharply before getting back to work. 

She waited a few minutes before going back in, making sure she didn’t look like she had cried when she came back in. 

She tossed the kids a smile and went to get her coffee to finish but stopped at Hamish’s nervous: “Am I still working for you, ma’am?”

Right, because he saw the look Striker gave him. Crap. Thedas sucked. “Yup.” She gave him a bright smile. “You got a place to sleep? This place isn’t much but it's warm, especially by the fire.”

“I… don’t, ma’am.” 

Just another thing to add to her list of ‘why I hate Thedas.’ “We’ll get something blankets and you can-“

Henry burst through the back door. “I’m gonna adopt about a dozen orphans,” He announced loudly. 

Becky burst out laughing and quickly covered her mouth. “Sounds like you.”

The younger girl suddenly jumped up from her seat and dashed over, wrapping her arms around Henry’s waist. “She hired ‘em! Thank you!”

“Course she did, nugget.” He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. “Thank you for passing the message on.” He looked back up to Auralee and Becky. “I’m also moving into Taashath’s cabin for the extra room. She says I can bring as many kids as I can fit into it, and you can come if you want too, Becky.” Henry gushed out quickly. “And maybe you would let the older kids stay in our cabin? Oh, right. I just found out all of the orphan kids are just sleeping in a tent in this gods forsaken weather, so I’m trying to get them into warmer, safer places. Oh! And apparently the Chantry will sell them off! So yeah. I’m keeping them.” 

Crap. that list just kept growing and there seemed to be no end in sight. 

Becky had stopped laughing and looked pissed by the end of that speech.

Auralee, Henry, and Becky sat down and started making plans. Striker took Hamish out front and showed him how to wipe down the tables with the vinegar mixture Henry had mixed up and helped rig up the sling and basket so Hamish could balance the basket on his hip with the sling and his shortened arm and pick things up and clean with the other arm. 

It didn’t escape Auralee’s notice that Varric was giving them a soft sort of smile everytime she looked up from their huddle around the table. Then Becky had to mention how cold it was in tents and she winced as she remembered where Varric was currently sleeping… and he was a city dwarf. Crap.

With Henry moving in with Taashath, that left another free bed… not that Henry and Becky didn’t share most of the time anyway but… there was room. But she couldn’t figure out how to bring it up before it was time before the dinner rush.

Supper was just a hearty potato soup, and was a hit. The work of running the tavern quickly took precedence in her mind and before she knew it they were shooing out the last soldier and locking up. Striker, Rasa, and Hamish were staying in the tavern. Hamish had worked himself to the bone in the few short hours he had been there and Striker had to practically guide him to a pallet he set up for the kid. 

Henry and Becky helped clean up the kitchen and… Varic was still there, sitting at his table with his arms crossed. His papers and everything were stacked and he was just… sitting there. He usually left by the time they started closing up. Henry was doing his listing, vague sort of stumble he did when he was about to fall asleep and Becky cheerfully wished Varric a goodnight before guiding him back to their cabin. Leaving Auralee alone with Varric. Who was… sitting there. 

Auralee awkwardly crossed her arms and leaned against the counter trying to drum up her courage to ask him if he wanted to move in… why did that sound worse than it was? “So I-“

“I’m leaving in the morning.” Varric said suddenly, cutting her off. 

“Oh.” Very articulate. But that kinda made her question moot. “Really?”

“Needles told Feathers she needed to take a rogue.” He said, his eyes studying her. 

Auralee pressed her lips firmly together and gave him a tight smile. Now if only she could teach Henry that trick. ‘Keep yo mouth shut!’

“You know, he made that same face when Feathers said she wouldn’t have to deal with Orlesian politics.” He huffed and ran a hand over his face. 

“Dang it, Henry!” She groaned and dropped her head into her hands with a sigh. “So you haven't given me a nickname.” Change the subject? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea, until she realized what she had actually said. Not the best subject. 

He gave her an uncertain smile. “My nicknames are normally the first thing that comes to mind when I think about someone. I’m uh… working on one.” 

Part of her felt disappointment at not getting a nickname like Henry and Becky but the other part knew it was completely valid… there were a few people in the story that Varric never gave nicknames to… most of them were people he didn’t like. Which, ow. Yeah, after further consideration  _ that _ is why she was disappointed. “Ah.” 

They fell into another awkward silence until Varric warily spoke again. “They’re uh… going to expect you to see me off.” 

Oh joy. “And they’ll want… a show.” She sighed then rubbed her face tiredly. Leliana wanted proof of a ‘happy couple’ and had threatened Varric. “Okay, yeah I’ll be there.” What exactly she needed to do she wasn’t sure but she would be there. 

Varric jerked his chin in a nod and stood up gathering his papers under one arm before moving toward the door with a quiet. “Goodnight, Auralee.” 

“Night.” She called weakly after him waiting a full thirty seconds after the door shut before kicking the chair closest to her in frustration sending it skidding across the room and then promptly sinking to sit on the ground with a defeated sigh. Why was she so terrible at this?

It took her a few minutes of silently screaming internally at herself before she was able to stand up and grab her cloak. A quick glance in the front was enough to see that Striker and Hamish had already turned in for the night. Hamish was already passed out and Striker gave her a little wave as she made her way out. He would lock up behind her. 

The walk to the cabin was silent, nobody called out to her, nobody got in her way. Why was it she didn’t notice all of this before? She shook her head at her own obliviousness and went inside their cabin making sure to stomp the snow from her boots before going in. 

Henry was already passed out and Becky wasn’t there… probably went to see the Chargers again. Which left Dorian, his pack was already leaning against the door for tomorrow and he was sitting by the fireplace reading, meaning he paid her no mind when she grabbed her sleeping clothes and ducked behind the curtain they had strung up to change. 

She tried to sleep… she did but just ended up tossing and turning on the bed long after Dorian had finally closed the book and went to bed himself. 

Before she knew it Henry was waking up and shuffling around for his knitting, it was still dark out but there was a knock on the door. Auralee got up and answered it to find Finn. “Herald’s leavin’ in an hour, she paid me to let ya know.”

“Thanks Finn.” She gave him a smile and told him to go by the tavern for breakfast before closing the door and getting dressed. She pulled on her boots and turned to find Henry was doing the same. Then he picked up a piece of firewood and cautiously poked Dorian's foot to wake him up.

Dorian startled awake and reached for his staff, then blinked at him blankly before falling back to the bed with a laugh. "What do you need at this unholy hour?"

"Taashath is leaving in less than an hour."

Dorian was still for a moment before flinging himself out of bed with muttered Latin curses to dress and grab his things. 

It was cold and the sun was barely peeking out, there was fresh snow on the ground, and there was a northern wind blowing which meant Henry was shivering by the time they made it to the stables. Everyone was already there... and so was Leliana, watching silently from the side with the other advisers. 

Auralee hung back as Henry and Taashath exchanged awkward goodbyes and Dorian rushed to get his pack strapped to his horse. 

Varric was fiddling with something on his horse and hadn’t turned around yet, buying her a little time to drum up her courage. They wanted a show and she had to make it convincing or everything he was risking would be for nothing… she just hoped Varric would forgive her. 

She was very careful not to look over at Leliana as she walked over to where he was. “Varric?”

He turned his head and immediately smiled. Practiced. Precise. A good show. “Aura-”

She made herself move before she lost her nerve and grabbed the sides of his face, bending slightly to kiss him. It was meant to be a quick kiss, quick just a touch of lips. What she was not prepared for was for his arms to wrap around her waist, holding her there, and for him to kiss her back! 

While the majority of her mind was flailing in shock, another distant, calmer part was noticing how different it felt kissing someone shorter than herself. She forced herself not to jump back by reminding herself that this was just a show but did pull her face back after a few counted seconds, breaking the kiss. She did not have to fake the way her face was burning in embarrassment at all. “Um... be careful." She dropped her hands from his face and rested them tentatively on his shoulders, because dropping them between them or to the side while he still had a hold of her waist would look awkward, and forced herself to look at him, though at the moment she just wanted to run and hide away in the kitchen. 

Varric smiled, not looking at all off put by what she had done… instead he looked at her in surprised amusement as he squeezed her waist gently. “I’m always careful. You on the other hand… let me come back and find that it was boring while I was away, hm?” 

She forced out a huffing laugh and stepped back when he let go and looked over at Leliana. “I’ll try.” Cassandra was giving her and Varric a soft ‘aww’ look so at least someone bought it. Aaaand Henry was staring at her with his mouth open in shock. Very subtle. 

“Well, looks like a good morning so far!” Aaaand Becky was there too, grinning and walking up with Bull and Krem… joy. Auralee was certain her face couldn’t get any redder than it was now. 

Henry finally shut his mouth and gave Krem and Bull a wave, and Becky a quick side hug. “Morning.” 

“Good morning, dear Henry!” Becky smiled, then squinted at the sky. “Good night?”

“It’s morning.” Henry laughed. “Best time to feed chickens, before they’re awake enough to try and escape.” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Taashath interjected, still giving her and Varric a strange kind of smile. 

Auralee crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. “Yup.” Popping the ‘p’. Ugh, this had been a horrible idea. Now Taashath was going to think she was playing him and then she would hate her. Because she was already protective of him. 

“We should get chickens,” Becky said absently, thankfully unaware of the whole mental crisis Auralee was having.

“For the Tavern, or personally?” Asked Krem attentively. Bull was eyeing her and Auralee felt her face burn warmer even through the scowl she sent him because if anyone could have spotted how fake that kiss was it was Bull. 

“Oh, either. Have you ever had chickens?” Becky continued on with a smile in Krem’s direction.

“I want chickens,” Henry said wistfully. “I miss my chickens.” 

“We had a couple when I was growing up,” Krem said. “And a really mean rooster for a while. He made very satisfying soup when it was his turn.”

“I had a rooster named PurpleLooze. He was a fucking idiot,” Henry said cheerfully. “Pretty and dumb, the perfect mix for a man.” 

“I resent that,” Varric huffed from beside her and she crossed her arms, clutching them tightly to keep the instinctive reaction of an elbow strike under control when his arm went around her waist and his hand lightly set on her hip... still acting. He’d probably spoken right before so she didn’t elbow him or something. 

“You’re not my man.” Henry shrugged. “Or a rooster. You would probably be a Buff Orpington anyway. Or a Bantam. No, not a Bantam. They’re skittish.” 

“Are you comparing me to chickens, Needles?” Varric asked with an amused huff.

“Chickens are amazing,” Henry said with an earnest nod. Dear Henry, dear Hen- crap, now they had her doing it. 

“You’d need him to be one with an impressive chest,” Becky added, helpful as always.

“Thus the Buff Orpinton. Those blondes are the fluffiest ever,” Henry agreed. 

“Oh, Mighty Google,” Becky sighed. “I miss you and your guidance.”

Henry clasped his hands together like he was praying. “Amen.” 

Taashath made an amused sound in her throat and put her hand on the back of Henry’s neck. “We need to head out.” 

Henry frowned. “Am I supposed to kiss you?” 

“If not, maybe a favor!” Becky said brightly. “Sending your Champion into battle!”

Oh crap that would- 

Henry’s eyes widened and his hand went up to hold Taashath’s wrist. 

_ That _ . “She’ll be fine.” Auralee said quietly and hopefully gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Is there going to be a battle?” Bull asked, his head popping over the back of his horse excitedly. 

“Probably not, but it’s terribly romantic.”

“I didn’t-” Henry blinked. “I didn’t think to. I think handkerchiefs are traditional.” 

“Oh, wait,” Becky said, coming closer, dragging Krem by the hand. “The… thingies. You knitted the thingies. Those are absolutely full of goodness, you did great already.”

“I have those on under my armor,” Taashath said with a smile. 

“Anything made by Henry is going to help,” Becky smiled. “Saved Auralee. You are well protected now.”

“Knot magic,” Henry agreed absently. “I should make you socks next. I’m good at those.” 

“I would be honored,” Taashath smiled softly at him and then looked up over their heads towards where Leliana was standing with Cullen, Josephine, and Cassandra. “You should not have trouble this time while I am gone.”

That would be nice. Likely? She wouldn’t hold her breath, but it would be nice. 

Subtle… or not so subtle warnings delivered, Taashath brushed her hand over Henry’s neck one last time before nodding to everyone and mounting her horse. 

Varric gave her waist a slight pat before turning to mount his own horse. And then they were gone riding down the road. 

“That was a sweet goodbye!” Becky said, eyebrows raised. “You’re usually so shy about kisses.”

Henry nodded in vague agreement and she felt her face start burning again. “Yeah… it wasn’t… planned.” Not at all like that. But he had been… sweet, even chaste, about it. She uncrossed her arms and ran a hand down her face… “Can y’all just… forget you saw that?” That would be nice. But likely?

“Never in a million years,” Becky grinned. “But I can not mention it.”

“Mention what?” Henry asked in that tone that left Auralee uncertain if he had actually already forgotten or was being agreeable.

That was acceptable. “Right. Tavern. Breakfast.” Definitely not thinking about a dwarf… 

  
  
  
  
  


Auralee kissed Varric.

Becky thought her night with Krem had put her in a mood that could not be improved, but that? That was beautiful.

She had actually forgotten that everyone would be leaving this morning.

Auralee had waited until they were out of sight before turning and power walking for the tavern. 

“Can you join us for breakfast?” She asked Krem, not wanting him to go yet.

“I can.” He agreed with a grin that made her want to take him back to bed. 

Her brain fizzled briefly, but she managed a nod with her ridiculous smile.

“I need to go get the cabin ready so I can kidnap all of the kids,” Henry said as he turned to head back into Haven. He was shivering violently enough to click his teeth together. 

“Breakfast first?” Becky asked him, hurrying to catch up and pulling Krem along with her by his hand. He didn’t seem to mind. “And then we can help? What are you thinking for beds? Hammocks? Bunks?”

“They probably have bed rolls if they’ve been in a tent, but I’m gonna try and wheedle some lumber out of someone. I can make bunks pretty easy. Get my shoulder muscles back in shape.” Henry shrugged, and after a moment, offered her his hand. 

She took it with a smile. Her men. “I like shoulders. I support any and all efforts that have anything positive to do with shoulders. I can help.”

“I will probably need help wrangling the younger ones, if they weren’t sold off already. I’m terrible with kids that can’t talk in full sentences yet.” Henry grimaced. “Like… very terrible.” 

“Okay, now,” Becky said, slowing down her walking so she could think. “What… have you met all the kids? What’s the range?”

“I have no idea,” Henry sighed and rubbed his face, then tripped over a rock. “Taashath said not to tell the kids until I had the space set up so they didn’t fight. Because that’s a thing? I guess?” 

“That makes sense,” Becky said. “So we need to bring them lunch. And count.”

“The orphans?” Krem asked. “Or… do I need to worry that some really angry parents are going to show up after I promised Bull I would help keep things calm?”

“The orphans,” Becky said. “We’re going to house them, and make sure they have food. Because…” she shrugged. “Because.”

“Because that’s what decent people should do and I am fully willing to set the Chantry on fire if I see another Sister trying to  _ sell _ a child or send a child to be permanently maimed for trying to feed his family,” Henry seethed. “I am able and willing to commit arson.” Henry paused and then looked at Krem. “Also, I have no idea if we’ve met officially before. I’m Henry. Hi, you’re very handsome.” 

Krem laughed. “Hello, I’m Krem. We met before when you first got here, but it’s all been overwhelming since then.”

“That is one hell of an understatement,” Henry agreed wearily. “You wanna help us kidnap a passel of kids after breakfast?” 

“My dad was a tailor,” Krem said. “I can help with clothes for the kids. And,” he added shyly. “I like to make little dolls.”

“Becky,” Henry said firmly. “If you don’t marry him, I’m gonna.” 

Becky leaned up and smooched Krem’s cheek. “Mine. Sorry, love. I’m keeping him.”

“Your help would be appreciated with all of that. I have basic sewing knowledge, but no… fitting? Like, you hand me something and I can sew a strong seam and I can mend, but-” Henry shrugged. “Cutting it out is a bit above my head. And you and Becky are adorable together, I am composing my toast speech.” 

Krem rubbed the back of his head shyly. “We haven’t… made plans yet. But the clothes, that’s easy, they’re kids. Under seven, you gown them. They’ll need stockings, though. We need to see what’s needed first.”

“I’m a fast knitter,” Henry nodded. “And I can teach the older ones to knit too. But yeah, I’m not like… pressuring you two. It’s a…” He waved his free hand vaguely. “Exaggerated method of expressing approval.”

“He’s getting used to that, I would think,” Becky said. “I am mildly dramatic.”

“‘Mildly,” Krem agreed, opening the tavern door for them.

Auralee was already banging away in the kitchen and Rasa was leaning over the earnings book at the bar. She gave them a tense smile and a quiet: “She’s in a bit of a mood this morning.” 

Becky tried to cover a laugh. “Oh, yes. She’s… having herself a day.”

Hamish and Striker were helping knead dough in the kitchens while Auralee cooked.

Becky looked around, trying to figure out what to do. She didn’t do mornings. She was only awake and up right now because Krem had gotten up to meet with Bull before Bull headed out, and she hadn’t wanted to be away from him yet.

“I kind of want a bath,” she said. “You two want to join me?” 

“Hmm? Sure. I’ll help haul water,” Henry agreed easily and headed for the back door. 

Krem watched Henry go. “How would that work, with three of us?”

“Well,” Becky said, as they followed Henry. “We all scrub up, and me and you could soak together? Henry really doesn’t like being in water, so he wouldn’t. But with hot water in there, and the chimney running through, it’s really warm, and he could be comfortable while we talk kid plans. If you don’t want to get in, that’s fine, too. I just feel gross and need soap.”

“It’d be fine with Henry,” Krem said. “But I’d need to grab clothes. I can pick up some for you guys, while I’m out?”

“Our other set is still drying. I washed them this morning before I woke y’all up.” Henry said over the sound of him drawing water from the pump. He frowned. “Or no. I didn’t wake y’all up. I woke Auralee and Dorian up.” 

“Bull woke us up,” Becky agreed. “I want more clothes. We should get those. Maybe after the Breach is closed.”

They took the buckets after Henry filled them, and brought them into the kitchen to boil.

“Auralee?” Becky asked. “I’d like to bring a bunch of lunch to the kid’s tent, so we can do a quick census. We gotta know numbers and status, without scaring them.”

Auralee gave her an absent nod. “I figured you’d want to feed them. There’s left over rolls and biscuits from yesterday if you want to do cheese sandwiches.”

“Perfect,” Becky said. “Maybe some porridge to fill in the chinks, and then toasted cheese sandwiches. I wish broth was easy, that’d be good for drinks.”

She paused, watching the men work. “Wait. I’m an idiot. Hey,” She went over to Hamish. “How many kids? Do you know their ages? We’re bringing lunch today and need to make beds.”

Hamish hesitated before answering slowly. “I… there’s about ten of us, ma’am. Two of the younger ones and eight of the older. There were more before... the Sisters came through.” He looked down and away, then at the dough he was working. “We’ve one babe, she ain’t much trouble though.” 

Becky breathed out slowly, trying to stay calm. This many children and a  _ baby _ and no one fucking cared.

Henry frowned absently. “Can you define what you mean by babe? Are we talking like I need to find a wet nurse baby? Or just can’t talk yet?” 

Hamish shook his head. “Can’t talk yet, we keep her quiet. Can’t walk much either, but she eats normal food.” 

“Okay.” Henry nodded. “We’ll get her in out of the cold and somewhere safe. What about older and younger? What age range are you talking?” 

Hamish shrugged slightly. “Some of ‘em don’t know. But most are about mine or Finn’s age.”

“Finn was one of the ones that brought you in yesterday?” Becky asked, and at his nod tried to focus on math instead of anger. “Alright, so about eight or nine. Those are good ages, easy to feed and entertain; usually eager to help.” 

“There’s the two younger, but all us kids pitch in to help take care of them,” He added quickly. “They’re not any trouble.” 

Becky sighed internally, and tried to smile. “Babies are trouble, love. None of you are trouble.”

Auralee sighed. “They want jobs?” She asked not looking back at him. “Keeping this place clean is a chore.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He said quickly.

“I can hire a couple of them to help me with the younger ones too.” Henry added. “And teach them to sew and knit so they can sell, like, socks and stuff.” He went back out to get more water.

Hamish nodded again, looking somewhat gobsmacked at them. 

“I need someone to wash the dishes you bring back. Someone to keep the fire box filled and sweep up whatever those soldiers track in on their boots-“ Auralee kept listing off odd jobs around the tavern that would occupy a handful of kids. 

Krem smiled. “They can stuff things, too. They can help make their own toys. I’ll be right back.” 

Becky nodded, watching Krem leave. “Younger ones can sort rocks from beans, sift weevils from flour, that kind of sorting stuff. They love that. Give a three year old a mortar and pestle and you will have a very happy three year old and paste of whatever.”

Henry paused on his trek through the kitchen with more water. “Do you know how to make pizza crust, Lee? Cuz if you do, we can probably get baskets for some of them and have them sell hotpockets out to the soldiers at the training area. Not the elf kids, I don’t trust the soldiers to be decent to them.”

Arualee gave him a fond but tired look. “Henry, I made pizza a few days ago.” 

“Oh.” He winced. “I forgot.” 

Auralee huffed and waved her hand. “Yeah, I can make a batch of dough. But I don’t really trust the soldiers around any of the kids to be honest.” She then gave them a serious look. “We need to make it clear that if anyone tries anything with any one them they need to tell us.”

“Yeah. And that we will bring down hell fire on whoever hurt them,” Henry muttered. “Hear, that, Hamish? Anyone messes with y’all kids, you come tell us. Y’all’re ours now. Ain’t no one allowed to mess with you.” 

Hamish’s mouth worked and he seemed speechless for a second before he nodded. “Yes, Serrah.”

Becky smiled at Henry, probably a very soppy smile. She liked him so much. “Okay! So. We will… make lists. Schedules. I mean, they’ve been on their own, we’ll need to be careful how we step in, but if we can set things up so that they feel…” she paused. “Like their work matters. Like they matter. We can squeeze math in with a lot of the things, and reading sessions. Stories for social studies, and art can be everything. We can do this. I need… a bath. And so many lists.”

She checked the water on the fire. Not quite yet.

“I’ll take paper up so we can make lists while you two soak,” Henry offered, then frowned in a reminiscing sort of way. “We’ll probably have to do assembly baths. When we had a ton of kids there was a sort of… one person would wet a kid down, the next would soap ‘em up, the next would rinse ‘em off, the next would dry 'em down and get them dressed. Useful when you don’t have much water or time and a ton of kids.” 

Hamish blushed and mumbled. “I can wash myself.” 

“Of course you can. We’re talking about the little ones.” Becky said reassuringly then paused. “But I think there aren’t so many littles that we’d need to assembly line it. But. So. Many. Toenails. Do we have good nail scissors? Can we make half barrel tubs? Would be nice to have more tubs with so many of us.”

Henry stared at her blankly for a moment before lighting up in a relieved smile. “Oh! Right! I kinda- yeah, habit. Right.” He grabbed a loose sheaf of paper and started scribbling across it. “Nail scissors… half tubs…” 

“Rash cream, combs, brushes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, skin cream because of the cold…”

“Maybe take your water and make lists out of the kitchen?” Auralee asked as she skirted around them with a pan of hot rolls.

“Yes’am,” Becky said. 

It was quite a few trips up the stairs to fill the tub, and they were both grateful for Thedas’ weak gravity while they did it. 

Krem showed up just after Becky had dramatically flopped on the floor, refusing to do another trip down the fucking stairs. 

Becky looked up at him. “Oh, look, Henry. Look at all the muscles that just showed up.”

“Oh, I’m looking,” Henry grinned. “If we had waited two minutes…” 

Becky laughed. Krem smiled, coming in with clothes and a bucket of cold water. 

“But,” Becky said with a sigh. “Auralee is scarier than sore fingers.” The bucket handles weren’t very nice. 

“Amen,” Henry agreed with a laugh before unceremoniously stripping and taking an absolutely rushed bath before wrapping up in a towel and leaning against the chimney before Krem had even managed to fully undress. Becky realized that she had forgotten to even start undressing, distracted by shoulders.

“Ah,” Becky said. “Need any help, Krem? Want help with your hair, Henry, or it’s still good?”

“Still good,” He said as he started spreading papers out and writing. “I can take my glasses off if you two are gonna ‘help’ each other.” He snorted slightly. 

“I’m a soldier,” Krem said with a smirk. “I’m not shy, not around people who understand. But I don’t think we’re here for ‘helping.’”

“Nope, I feel too gross, too into lists, and too fucking tired after hauling all this water, ” Becky said, stripping. She and Krem hurried through scrubbing the worst off themselves before hopping in the tub, facing each other, legs tangled. “Oh, that’s nice. Bit too hot.”

“What’s that stuff called. The…” Henry gestured incomprehensibly. “I forget the word… you put it on your teeth and brush it?” 

“Toothpaste?” Becky asked, picking up Krem’s foot to rub while they talked.

“Yeah. Does that exist down here, Krem? I’ve been making do with stolen baking soda.” 

“Not so much in Haven,” Krem said. “But you can buy special powders at some apacatheries. Most people just make their own.”

Henry made an agreeing noise in his throat. “Alright. Basic necessities listed. Number of kids and approximate ages listed. What other lists do we need? I’m obviously morning shift if we do scheduling.” 

“We need… probably… wraps. We can carry the toddler and baby. And older kids can. And then, yeah, like… a set schedule. Start making kid crews. The morning crew to sift bugs from flour, and help with chopping? Dishes crews, floors…. But we need to meet the kids first.” Becky closed her eyes. “We need a list of tasks. Things to offer. If they don’t want to, that’s cool, but most kids do like to help. And they’re going to be expected to know these things here. Though. I mean. They’re used to just doing whatever, so we need to come up with lists, but then bring them in to make more lists. They know what they do.”

“Yeah.” Henry was writing rapidly with his tongue between his teeth. “Don’ wanna be all authoritarian and shit. Jus’ trying to help.” 

“Yes.”

And so they made lists. Lists of supplies, lists of activities, lists of lessons, lists of lists to be made. Until the water was cold, and Becky’s butt hurt from the bottom of the tub.

After they were dressed and the tub emptied, Becky’s mind blanked. “Henry. Beds. We have to figure out room assignments.”

“The older ones in the cabin.” Henry glanced around the room. “Younger ones in Taashath’s cabin with me. Or us. Depending on where you feel like sleeping for the morning. I-” He paused and stood up, holding his hands out as if mentally measuring something. He sat back down and started sketching, muttering under his breath. “Um. Just one bunk in the cabin if I make it wide, kids can double up for warmth. Probably a low bed and trundle for Taash’s cabin for the littles to nest in.” 

“And that’s-” Becky tried to think of how many kids there were again. “We need to use our cabin, too?”

“I can take the babies and tots in Taashath’s, I can fit the baby in bed with me if we need but I would die. Probably five in our cabin? Hamish is sleeping downstairs already, and if Rasa is okay, probably one of the older girls can share with her cuz I think that’s how things work here, so that’s everyone. That should be it.” Henry rubbed his eyes. “Jesus fuck that’s so many kids. I haven’t dealt with that many in… a long time. Not as many as I thought, but still.” 

“I can share with babies, I’m used to that. And there will be trust issues,” Becky said. “Some will say no.”

“Yeah… We’ll have to make sure they still get fed and shit though.”

“Yup. Be sure they know that the pieces are not dependent on each other. Food without sleeping with us,” Becky took a deep breath. “Okay. Now let’s go feed them and count.”

Krem watched their back and forth, looking amused.

Henry dressed quickly and wrapped back up. “Should we take Hamish? Because of trust issues?”

“Yes.”

“And I shouldn’t go,” Krem said, pulling on the last of his armor. “I’m a soldier. I can get started gathering materials, bringing them to Taashath’s cabin. I can pull in the Chargers to help. Just tell us what to do, Henry.”

Henry clasped his hands together with a grateful expression. “Bless you. Hold up. I’ll need...” He scribbled some more with a frown before handing the paper to Krem. “I’ll need this much of this rough size of wood, each row is a different size and the number of how many I need is there. I know standard cuts probably aren’t a thing here, so I’ll make do with whatever you can get close enough? Lee can give you money for it.” 

“Alright,” Krem nodded. “And tools?”

“Saws, hammers, probably a planer, a file if you can but I’m used to workin’ with less. Chisel.” Henry closed his eyes and fluttered his hands thoughtfully. “Nails… That should be enough. Fuck I would kill for a table saw…” 

“An upside down circular saw,” Becky muttered with a smile. 

Henry giggled. “Yeah.” 

Krem headed out with the list, after kissing Becky goodbye. Becky stared after him like a thirteen year old with her first crush for a moment, before turning back to Henry who was giving her a huge, happy grin.

“So. The mages are coming,” She said carefully. “So most of these lists are for Skyhold.”

“I figured.” Henry started to yank at his hair, then flexed his hand and put it flat on his leg. “What… list do we need to make for when they close the Breach? How… how are we going to get all these kids out of a dragon attack?” 

“I don’t fucking know,” Becky said, scrubbing her face. “I would like to say ‘party at the Chantry!’ but… the Chantry isn’t… Safe or welcoming.”

Henry kicked the floor. “Our cabin is closer to it. We could… pile them in there for a… party and at the first sign of trouble herd them up?” 

“Probably,” Becky paused, looking at Henry. “So socks. They need to make socks. And blankets. There isn’t likely time or supplies for clothing all of them. And they need shoes. Carriers for everyone three and under. Or really fifty pounds or under.”

“Yeah.” He started writing again. “Socks. Hats. Ears get frostbite. Mittens. All of those are beginner knitting projects.” He paused and then frowned. “What if some of the kids are mages? Sometimes they manifest under stress. We need to make sure they’re protected from the Chantry and taught. Jesus fuck this is exactly why I didn’t want kids.” He laughed wryly and rubbed his face. 

“Right? Ugh.” Becky spun in a circle. “But. First. Just getting them to Skyhold. Possibly not all of them, but as many as we can. And then we can do the rest.”

“Yeah. And the first steps to all of that is food and trust.” 

“Food and trust!” Becky declared, and they went downstairs to ask Hamish for his help. “I’m not giving a speech,” she said. “I’m offering food. You guys let them know it’s safe. We’re offering beds. That’s on you guys, too. They’re not going to trust us. We’re offering - open hands. It is up to them to take it. Except the littles, please push on that one, it makes me sick that they’re out in the cold.”

Hamish agreed, looking thoughtful.

Most of the kids that Hamish had mentioned showed up for the lunch, some of them only trickling in after they saw Hamish and whispering urgently with him for a long time. Most of the kids were regulars for odd errands and greeted them cheerfully and eagerly peering into the baskets and pot they had brought out. The older ones seemed quietly suspicious.

An older elf girl brought in the baby, looking nervous as she balanced her on her hip. Becky gave her a smile and held up the fabric strips she had brought. “Would you like me to show you how to strap her onto your back to make it easier to carry her after she’s eaten? They get so heavy.”

“Hamish said you were going to take her away,” The girl said suspiciously, but took the offered food. 

“Nope!” Becky chirped. “We are… concerned. We don’t want you guys to be hungry, so we’re offering food. We want you to be warm, so we are going to offer places to sleep. We will not take her. Not unless you wish it. And even then-” Becky added hastily. “You would all be welcome to see her as much as you could want. You just wouldn’t have to be in charge all the time. We just want to know you’re all as safe as possible. Respectfully.”

“Why?” Another kid spoke up. “We’re too little to be much use.” 

“I lost my kids,” Becky said. “I hope that they are being cared for. You lost your adults. I can care for you. Something to do with a broken heart, eh?”

“I lost my kids too,” Henry added quietly. “And everyone is ‘of use.’ Everyone is important because they’re people. People should help people.” He shrugged. “And it’s fucking cold out here and I hate the cold.” 

“Just call us weird,” Becky shrugged as well. “But you guys have been handling yourself, and we respect that. We’re offering things. And jobs-”

“Paid jobs,” Henry interected.

“Paid jobs, yes, and baby cuddles. But you guys get to say yes or no. Except the littles, but you guys get to watch, and make sure we’re not assholes, okay? I won’t take them, but they do need to sleep safe, and eat.”

They looked at Hamish, who seemed to be their sort of leader. He shrugged. “Can’t be worse than the Chantry.” 

Becky laughed. “Oh, it hurts! The sting! Henry, we’re compared with those assholes!”

Henry clutched his chest. “I am mortally wounded!” 

“You’re weird,” decided a little girl, quickly stuffing her mouth full.

“We really are,” Becky nodded. She turned to the girl. “Go eat and feed the baby. I can show you the carrier when you’re done; it’s the best.”

The kids whispered (or not so quietly spoke in that voice that kids used when they thought they were being quiet but weren’t actually all that quiet) amongst themselves as they cleaned out every bit of food brought out. Becky saw a few sandwiches disappearing into pockets and gathered the general impression that they were ‘pretty alright for grown ups.’ 

“We’ve packed a basket with extras for people who couldn’t make it,” Becky said. “You can stuff your pockets, but eat until you’re full first.”

“If we stay with you, will we still get paid to run for you?” Finn asked around a mouthful of roll. “Or do we gotta run for the food?” 

“Still get paid,” Becky nodded.

“So what do we have to do for the food? Not even the Chantry just gives out food for nothing,” The oldest girl asked. 

“Would you feel more comfortable working for the food?” Becky asked. “Or…. like, working and getting paid and then paying a much discounted rate for the food?”

The girl frowned and jutted out her chin. “I don’t want to be a whore.”

“You know,” Becky said. “When we came here? That’s what I expected to have to do. And I didn’t want to, either. But I would, if I had to. So I hear you. I really hear you on that. And you don’t have to be a whore. I would prefer you are not, unless you decide that as an adult. That is one reason we are doing this, because we do not want that for you. We want you to be safe. We will never whore you out, though food and housing is available, even if you have done, or are choosing to do that on your own. And we have friends with sharp swords for anyone forcing you.”

“I want to find some people to teach to knit. Start making socks and mittens and hats,” Henry said. “If you want, I can teach you to knit and pay you to make stuff for me. I can’t knit fast enough by myself for everything I need.” 

“Yeah!” Becky said. “And there are plenty of tavern tasks. And kid minding tasks. Message running, basket making, Krem said he’d teach sewing… We got you.”

Hamish fidgeted before adding. “I heard them saying that any of us that go with them… they protect theirs. And the Cook punched the Spymaster.” 

Becky smirked. “That was Auralee. She’s not afraid to punch anyone if they hurt one of hers. She’s… like that. Also,” Becky remembered to add. “The Herald is with us on this. She’s offered her cabin.”

“She has. And the Chargers are going to help me make beds in it so there’s room for as many as we can fit in there that want to stay there. Any of y’all that wanna help build them, see how it’s gonna be set up an’ all, you can,” Henry added.

When the food was gone, either eaten or squirreled away for the others, Hamish went back to the tavern, with the elf girl with the baby (comfortably strapped to her back) accompanying him, while Becky and Henry headed to Taashath’s cabin with a couple of the kids trailing cautiously behind them. They hung back when they saw the mercenaries, but Henry pretended not to notice as he started directing, seeming to lose some of his uncertainty as he showed the Chargers exactly what he wanted done with the wood they had brought. 

Becky kept an eye on the kids, making sure they didn’t get hurt on the materials, and stayed out of the way. They did far better about it than her kids ever had. Eventually she joined in, helping the kids under Henry’s direction. They mostly helped hold wood still so it could be sawed or chiselled or nailed. By the time the bunk went up, Henry looked sweaty and happy, and one of the older kids was learning to use a hammer. 

It felt good. Krem and Henry worked well together, and the Chargers were very patient with the kids. So nice to have something they could really do in this ridiculous world. 

By the time Hamish and the oldest elf girl (Heldi, her name was) came out with baskets of supper, the beds were mostly built and were being secured to the walls so they couldn’t tip over when climbed on. 

“Now mattresses. Or… blankets. Or…” Becky thought out loud. “There were … hay… thingies in the Chantry?”

“Yeah, but if I step foot into the Chantry I might start a fire,” Henry said with a grimace. “We should totally hire some mercenaries to steal the Chantry Sister’s beds though,” He said with raised eyebrows at Krem. 

Krem grinned. “I don’t think that would count as ‘not getting into trouble,’ do you? We can do beds with some hay, until we get more supplies. A blanket in a cabin is better than a blanket in a tent.”

Henry sighed in exaggerated disappointment. “No arson and no stealing. A guy can’t have any fun. But I will bow to your good looks and possible sense.” 

“Too bad we’re not in the Hinterlands,” Becky said, looking amused. “All that grass.”

Henry sighed and kicked the snow under foot mournfully. “I miss grass. Well. I guess that means that we find some hay and blankets, the cabins are open for kids to come choose a bed to stay in.” 

“And if you all come help us in the tavern, I’ll try to talk Auralee into making pies.” Becky asked Krem hopefully. 

Krem smiled and kissed her hand. “Of course.”

And so they moved on to the next task.

There were three more kids hanging around than when they started.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for injury to minors and references to underage prostitution

It was hard to focus on things. 

Henry and Becky took care of getting the kids out of their tent and getting them situated. The fact that the Chantry hadn’t taken proper care of them made Auralee want to track down Mother Gisele and give the woman a piece of her mind… but alas, it was not surprising.

Hamish (still a horrible name… maybe she could give him a nickname? Naw, probably not, nicknames weren’t her strong suit) brought in three other kids not much younger than him and she immediately gave them jobs. 

There was Heldi, a Elven girl about fourteen, dark seal brown curls and purplish blue eyes! (Elves could have purple eyes! It was beautiful and amazing.) 

Joe was a boy about eleven, kinda stocky; he was small for his age but thick boned so he was probably dwarf blooded. 

And then there was Bernadette, who swore by ‘Andraste’s dimpled chin’ she was ten but she looked more around eight, missing front teeth and all. She was adorable, and had the barest of Orlesian accents. Her dad had been a Templar who died in the explosion and the other kids had taken her in. The Chantry tried to take her but she ran from them because ‘the Sisters were mean’ when her father wasn’t around and she didn’t want to be a Templar because her dad hated it and he had been starting to forget things because of the 'fifters.’

Another strike against the Chantry. Again not surprising, just disappointing. 

The extra hands were actually nice since Henry and Becky took on responsibilities with the younger kids. The kids all worked hard and didn’t cause any problems. Heldi was an excellent assistant and took to cooking as if she was born to it; apparently her mother had actually been a cook for a noble family so she’d picked up a few things.

Everything ran smoothly for the first couple of days. As per Henry’s suggestion, she had set up two of the older boys, Finn and Joe, with food baskets to sell the Hot Pockets they helped her make to the soldiers, but with strict orders to either stay near where Cullen was training or by the gate where the Chargers were camped. 

It was surprisingly successful. The soldiers were hungry after training and having it right there for a copper was apparently too convenient to pass up. Auralee let the kids keep half of whatever they made, but she was still ending up with a very heavy pile of coppers at the end of the day. And so many rumors. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do about hearing that the Commander was eating more now from the baskets and that one of the Captains had been stripped of his rank and kicked out and that Ser Lars had family in Wycome. The kids seemed determined to talk to her about the stuff they heard, and Finn got such a proud expression when she thanked him once that she ended up just… writing down what they said. Maybe Varric would want it? Although why he would want to know that Adan was seen behind the Apothecary with Minaeve was beyond her. 

Henry and Krem were teaching the older kids to sew and knit. Becky and Henry were teaching all of the kids to read and write, and do basic math. 

Henry had accosted every mage and healer in town for information and then gave the safe sex talk, even going so far as to pick up some of the teas that the Dalish used to prevent unwanted pregnancies. Auralee had somehow ended up in the same room as them when he did it and even though she had  _ had _ kids, she still felt her face was burning up the entire time. She probably looked just as uncomfortable as Heldi and Hamish did, but… Henry had a point. They needed to know how to be safe but. Gah!

Henry seemed exhausted, but determined, and he wasn't zoning out too often. Solas would catch him for a few hours every morning for some tutoring in culture and history and other important stuff, and Auralee was able to witness the absolutely baffled expression on Solas’ face when Henry absently handed him E’lu to hold while he wrote something down. The absolute horrified panicked expression on his face had been nearly too much to keep her laughter in but she managed and even rescued him… because she was the  _ nice one. _

Auralee was getting used to Henry bursting into the kitchen with a crying E’lu and him handing her off before running away. He never had been able to handle crying kids. 

It had been easy to slip into the habit of carrying her around while she worked, dancing in place while she cooked or humming lightly and swaying to get her to sleep. Thankfully, once she was asleep the girl was out like a rock for a good two hours, and she could lay her down on a pallet near the stove to take her nap. Then Henry or Becky would show back up when she was happy and rested to take her back with the rest of the ‘Littles.’ Yup, they were calling the kids that…

Yeah, things were actually going well… which is why she should not have been surprised things went horribly south in one afternoon. 

Henry had dropped E’lu off because she was sleepy and screaming at any of the other kids that got too close to her and Auralee had just gotten her down to sleep on her pallet and was peeling potatoes to put in a roast for supper when there was a sharp knock on the door. 

Auralee looked up and was about to call for them to come in but the door opened before she could… to reveal a woman dressed in Chantry robes. 

“Are you Serrah Auralee?” The woman asked in a meek tone and smiled in a way that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. It was fake and practiced, not enough to reach the woman’s eyes. She was after something. 

She stood and set aside the pot she was using for skins and was about to answer when Hamish and Heldi burst through the door behind her. “Auralee, they-” They stopped at the sight of the Chantry Sister and looked between them both with a betrayed expression. 

Auralee narrowed her eyes at the Sister. “What’s going on, kids?” 

They didn’t answer but Hamish moved over to the stove and scooped up E’lu, putting her against his shoulder; she didn’t even wake up.

“Ah, I see the children did not tell you,” The Chantry Sister said in a disappointed tone, folding her hands in front of herself demurely. “But we have found a home for the child. I was simply coming to collect-“ 

“No!” Heldi shouted suddenly and dashed over to stand protectively between Hamish and E’lu and the sister. 

Oh! 

The Sister made a tsking sound and Auralee immediately disliked the woman even more. “Now, let’s not be dramatic, child.”

Auralee pressed her lips together as the pieces of what she knew fell together, making her stomach knot. “Who?” 

The Chantry Sister turned and gave her a small smile. “Comte De Letre has kindly offered to-“

“How much?”

The woman’s words died on her tongue, her smile falling slightly before it was pasted back on as she continued carefully. “He did of course leave a small donation to-“

Hell no! “Out.” Somehow her voice remained deathly calm in the face of the anger boiling in her gut. Trafficking children… she raised her hand and gestured to the door with her peeling knife when the woman only blinked at her. “Out. The kids are mine now.”

The woman put on a look of false pity. “I was placed in charge of these children’s wellbeing, Serrah. Now, I know you have been sheltering them during this troublesome-”

“I said out!” Auralee shouted, cutting off whatever bull the woman was about to spout. “You left them,  _ children _ , in a tent alone. No food, no extra clothes,  _ children _ , in freezing temperatures and now  _ now  _ you’re oh  _ soo _ caring that there’s money to be made?” She asked, giving the Sister a look of disgust. “Get your hypocritical, pointy hatted, false self out of here before I find another way to bless the stew tonight.” 

The blood drained from the woman’s face before it turned thunderous. “How dare-?”

“Quite easily! Because  _ you _ are no better than a slaver! Out!” Auralee took a step forward, fully prepared to toss the woman out if need be, but turned out the step was threatening enough and the woman stumbled backwards towards the door. 

“You- I will speak to the Nightingale about this!” She spat out angrily before tripping out the door. 

“And I’ll make her another pie!” Auralee shouted after her back before turning to the kids, wincing at the wide eyed way Heldi was staring at her. “Y’all okay?”

Hamish nodded shakily, still holding E’lu tightly to his chest. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She gave them a tense smile before making herself sit down and start peeling potatoes again, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down and definitely imagining the peel as the shrew’s face. 

“You wouldn’t have cooked her… would you?” Heldi asked quietly from behind her. 

Auralee winced at that. Now even the kids thought she was horrible, because she lost her temper… again. “No… Woman like that… she’d taste terrible with potatoes.” She tried to joke. “Besides, I wouldn't want any of you to get a bite of that. Might turn you rabid.”

Finn and Bernadette let out shocked, abrupt giggles from the doorway, and despite clapping their hands over their mouths, kept laughing. 

“Hamish, I need some help clearing out here!” Rasa called from the front.

He moved to put E’lu down only for Heldi to jump towards the door. “I got it.” She dashed out the door and Auralee sighed at the thought of terrifying the girl. 

Bernadette moved to sit on the floor next to her foot and Auralee handed her a slice of raw potato that she happily munched on. Well, at least she wasn’t scared.

...And that was when the next thing happened. 

There was a shout and something crashed in the front right as Rasa pushed open the door with a pale face. “Serrah-”

Crap! 

Auralee immediately jumped to her feet, the potatoes falling out of her lap to the floor as she dashed into the front. Heldi was on the floor, holding her arm which was hanging limp in her lap and there was a man, greasy, bearded man standing over her who… she felt rage as she recognized the piece of crap Varric had shot in the official trailer. 

She threw the nearest thing … which happened to be the peeling knife that was already in her hand, thanking heaven for all the knife throwing contests she had with her brothers growing up as the blade sank into the fleshy part of his thigh.

It wasn’t deadly but it distracted him enough for her to pull Heldi up and get her behind her to Rasa. “What happened?!” She yelled, keeping herself between Heldi and the man who was currently trying to pull out her peeling knife from his leg. Bad idea. 

“He grabbed her and when she screamed he pushed her away.” Rasa spoke shakily. “Her arm’s hurt.” 

The man pulled out the knife with a grunt and threw it on the ground, sending a glare in Rasa's direction. “Knife eared bitch is-“

Yeah, no. Auralee grabbed a nearby potato and chunked it as he was still speaking. He dodged but it wasn’t really meant to hit him. She closed the distance and drove her knee into his gut, when he doubled over she followed that with a hard strike to the back of his head with her elbow… hardest point of the body. Only instead of disorienting him, she felt a crack, the bone giving way. She had hit the soft spot. 

She stared in numb horror as the man fell limply to the ground. She still felt numb when Striker knelt down to check on him. No breathing… he felt for a pulse… no pulse. 

Oh god! 

That was four. 

  
  
  
  
  


He had been studying with Solas when one of the kids burst into Solas’ cabin without even knocking, “Serrah Henry! The Cook killed someone and Heldi is hurt!”

“Shit.” He stood up and automatically picked up Isa, who he had been watching. “Solas, can you help?” 

Solas stood and closed the book they had been using. “I will see.”

“Thank you,” He said and then hurried to follow the kid. Joe. It was Joe. He followed Joe to the tavern and they reached it in time to see a pair of soldiers carrying a limp body out of the tavern. That… wasn’t good.

Henry glanced at the body but didn't recognize him, which wasn’t surprising. He waited until they were out of the way before rushing in. Rasa gave him a wide-eyed look. 

“Serrah Henry.”

Titles. Crap.

“I-”

He hefted Isa on his hip and gave her a hopefully reassuring expression. “Are you hurt?”

“No, serrah.” She shook her head. “Heldi is, she’s in the kitchen with Auralee. Striker is fetching the Commander.”

“Good. Thank you.” Henry moved to the kitchen. Hamish was standing against the wall with E’lu held tightly to his chest. Auralee was standing over Heldi, holding a towel full of snow to her shoulder with a blank expression. “Hey.”

Auralee looked up, still blank. “Dislocated shoulder, I was about to slip it back.”

“That is within my ability to heal.” Solas said carefully, his eyes flicking across the scene sharply. “Though I believe I should wait until after the Commander has arrived to investigate.”

Which… crap. He was right. 

Auralee frowned and though her eyes still looked distant. “Swelling will make it harder to set back in the joint.” She was talking factually and there were hardly any emotions showing… worse than after the Templars.

“I am aware, it will take more effort on my half to mend it properly, but I do think it is important that he see the injury for himself.” Solas paused and then added. “Humans do tend to need to see in order to believe.” 

Heldi let out a shocked snort and Henry smiled. “Yeah. It’s a failing on our part.” He hesitated, unsure how to help Auralee, but before he could decide, there were heavy footsteps through the tavern, coming towards them. He reflexively clutched Isa and shifted so his body was between the child and the doorway. Hamish did the same with E’lu as Cullen came in with two soldiers and Striker behind him. 

Cullen paused and looked over the scene, his eyes falling to Heldi, who had tear tracks on her face and was half hiding behind Auralee. “What happened?” He asked in a surprisingly quiet tone.

“I heard a scream and a crash while I was in the kitchen. I came out to find Heldi hurt and that man standing over her. I threw my peeling knife, hit him in the thigh. He said a banned word and acted aggressive, so I threw a potato and then…” Auralee exhaled. “I rabbit punched him. Misjudged, broke his spine.” 

Cullen blinked and then blinked again before asking hesitantly. “A… potato?”

Bernadette suddenly popped past Henry and excitedly handed Cullen… a potato. “This one. They said they wouldn’t let anyone hurt us kids.”

“Bernadette,” Arualee sighed, reaching out to pull her back gently. “Can you round up the kids and go find Miss Becky?”

“Yes, ser!” She said, apparently unphased, and dashed out of the kitchen. 

Hamish moved uncertainly. “And me as well?”

Auralee gave him a blank look. “You…” She ran a hand over her face. “Yes. If that Sister comes back, run to the Chargers with E’lu.” 

“Sister?” Cullen was looking around as if he were lost, still holding the potato Bernadette had handed him. Hamish took Isa from Henry and then edged out of the back door with both children.

“The Chantry Sister who was supposed to care for the orphans tried to come and take E’lu away.” Auralee said, still in that flat, blank tone. “I sent her away. The kids are ours now.”

Henry hissed between his teeth. “Damn right they are. She wasn’t doing shit besides selling them.” 

“Am I in trouble?” Heldi asked quietly, not looking at Cullen; she was shaking. “I just said no.” 

Cullen straightened slightly. “You said no?”

“He… he said he…” Heldi swallowed. “He wanted another taste.” 

Auralee’s eyes suddenly shot to the girl, no longer distant, now furious. “Another?” 

Heldi lifted her uninjured shoulder. “It… was a way to get coin after Hamish lost his hand.” 

Henry felt a helpless sort of rage well up. She was a  _ child _ . None of that should have happened.

Auralee closed her eyes tightly and swallowed before patting her uninjured shoulder. “No sweetheart, you’re not in trouble. Solas… will you heal her arm please?” She asked, stepping back, “Commander, outside.” 

“Ma nuvenin.” Solas said and stepped forward to Heldi, holding his hand over her shoulder. “May I?” 

Henry automatically moved to follow Auralee. He didn’t want to leave her alone and he trusted Solas with Heldi. Which was a weird thought, but he did. 

Once the door was firmly shut behind them Auralee rounded on Cullen. “A pedophile! A pedophile in Haven. What was he even doing here, Cullen?!” 

Cullen rocked back on his heels slightly. “What is a pedophile?” 

“Someone who rapes children.” Henry said bluntly. “Heldi is a  _ child _ .” 

“Do you even know the damage…?“ Auralee cut herself off and turned, kicking a nearby basket angrily, sending cut firewood spilling and scattered over the path. “Son of…” She stopped and breathed out through her nose three times before sighing. “Well… at least now I don’t feel bad about it.” 

“Is Auralee in trouble?” Henry asked bluntly. 

Cullen gave them both a look before shaking his head. “He assaulted a child and then was acting threateningly. You reacted accordingly... in defense.” He paused and then winced. “This… was not the first incident involving the man.” 

Auralee hissed. “Of course it wasn’t! And you all did  _ nothing _ after he went after Flissa.” 

“She was not hurt. The counci-” Cullen shifted uncertainly.

“Because Varric  _ shot _ him!” Auralee practically shouted. “Who knows what he’s gotten away with when good people weren't around! Crap, we do know! He raped children!” 

“And now he’s dead. Seems more efficient than waiting on your supposed ‘law and order.’” Henry muttered, keeping his arms crossed against the chill of being outside. In his haste he had left his cloak in their cabin. 

“An interesting stance.” Came the accented voice of Leliana.

“And you!” Henry said, suddenly finding someone he was willing to let out some of his rage on. “You would have known. You know everything. You  _ knew _ what kind of person he was. You poison my fucking sister but do nothing about the child rapist? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Leliana raised an eyebrow at him which only made it worse as she placed her hands behind her back. “He was the only surviving son of a Ferelden lord, he could not be eliminated without consequences.” 

“Who. Fucking. Cares!” Henry seethed. “Being born to some useless parasite shouldn’t have a single fucking-” He let out a wordless sound of rage. “I fucking hate your stupid noble system.” He paused and closed his eyes. Inhale. Do not commit arson. Exhale. Do not commit arson. 

“Leliana, now is the  _ worst _ time for you to talk to me or Henry,” Auralee practically growled, her hand going to his shoulder in a gesture of wordless comfort… or to possibly tell him to stop talking.

"I'm sure," Leliana said in a clinical tone. “But you have killed the son of a-”

“Leliana,” Henry gritted out through clenched teeth, baring them at her and focusing every ounce of his rage at her. “If you use this in any way to harm Auralee, I will do everything in my fucking power to be the worst problem in your entire life. I don’t care if I have to burn down the Chantry, scream you are betraying the Inquisition,  _ anything _ it takes to fuck you over, I will do it.” Henry pointed at her, channelling every ounce of his anger and will through the gesture to direct it at her. “If you do anything to her, I will  _ destroy you _ . I have said it. It will be.” 

Lee’s hand tightened slightly on his shoulder but he was too angry to care until she grabbed his wrist and yanked it down with a hissed, “Don’t.” 

He gave her an incredulous look. Leliana was trying to-

“Henry. No,” She said in her ‘I will Gibbs-slap you’ tone, then added, “I didn’t fix her throat for her to die now.”

He grimaced but let his arm fall, though he kept a glare fixed on Leliana. If she tried anything on Auralee, again, he  _ would _ do everything in his power to make her disappear. Varric could be the Spymaster. He’d be good at it.

Leliana looked at him warily before speaking slowly. "I believe because of the complicated nature of this event we should wait for the Herald to decide the matter."

"It isn't fucking complicated," Henry snapped, trying to keep the buzzing anger under his skin like Auralee wanted. "It's exactly as the Commander said, you're just corrupted by the illusion of power." He slashed the air with his hand and felt himself baring his teeth as he turned to Cullen. "Is she under arrest?" 

Cullen was looking at him like he had grown an extra head but seemed to shake himself out of it enough to answer. “I- No. In this case… no.” Then he glanced at Leliana, who raised an eyebrow at him. “We… should probably wait for the Herald to return.”

Henry nodded. "Thank you." He started back towards the tavern door, not even looking at Leliana as he flipped her off. "And fuck you."

"There will be repercussions for this," Leliana said softly. "His family may strike back."

Auralee let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, how will I ever survive an assassination attempt? Again." Her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm as she opened the tavern door. She paused when she found Heldi right there, obviously having been listening.

Heldi moved aside quickly and Auralee shut the door firmly behind her once she and Henry were inside. She then dropped into the seat Varric usually sat in with a heavy sigh. “Well, that went well.” 

Solas hummed and crossed his arms, bringing one hand under his chin. “If by well you mean the Commander is more terrified of you than the Spymaster then yes, I suppose so.”

“Unknown factor.” Henry said absently, then fidgeted by Auralee. “Do… what do you need?” 

Auralee sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “Probably just… come to terms.” she gave a half hearted shrug. “This is apparently who I am now. Death by potato… even though the potato wasn’t actually involved.” She then blinked and huffed in dry amusement. “Cullen still has it.” 

That… told him nothing about how to help, and if he didn’t help he was going to have a panic attack. “Evidence.” Not that evidence had any meaning here where laws only applied to people without a title. “Do you need like… a distraction? Work?” He tried, near desperately. 

Auralee looked over at Heldi and then back at him and Solas. “Unplanned evening off… I guess.”

“I know you love those,” Henry said in an attempt at sarcasm. Solas and Heldi were watching them silently. This was… he had no idea how to help and his hands were shaking as the adrenaline started to ebb.

Auralee looked over at the pile of potatoes that were still on the floor. “Yeah… dinner? With friends, and kids… I don’t want to waste.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Henry agreed. Solas started to move towards the door and Henry impulsively spoke up. “That includes you, Sols.” 

He stopped and frowned slightly before nodding. “If you wish.”

“Yeah.” Henry nodded quickly. “I do. I’m gonna go get Becky and the kids, Krem, Rasa. Striker.” He ticked off on his fingers, eager for a task to distract him from his racing heart. “I’ll be back.”

Striker and Rasa were cleaning up in the front of the tavern and seemed… relieved over the news of supper. Henry went to the gates and invited Krem, which ended up with all of the Chargers heading for the tavern. He found Becky in Taashath’s cabin, crammed in with all of the kids. After some frantic questioning, Becky trooped their kids to the tavern. They left Isa with him when he said he had something to take care of really quick, though Becky was reluctant to leave him alone. Because Thedas sucked. So much.

Henry picked up some paper and rubbed his eyes before he started writing.

_ Taashath. _

_ I realized I only seem to write when something bad happens, so I will be trying to fix that. You should get good letters too. _

_ Anyway. We adopted the kids. Someone hurt Heldi, one of the kids, and Auralee killed him. There was a potato involved. I didn’t ask.  _

_ The Commander says it’s obvious she was acting in defense, but the Spymaster is trying to claim it’s ‘complicated’ because the guy was a lord's son. They have decided to wait on your judgement when you return. _

_ Don’t hurry back, what you are doing is important and we’re all alive. Solas healed Heldi and she’s safe now. Auralee and Leliana are in another standoff. But no one is  _ ~~_ dead _ ~~ _ making any moves. _

Henry paused before slowly and deliberately signing it, ‘yours. Henry.’

He folded it up and hitched Isa onto his hip, making sure her hat was pulled over her ears before he headed out in search of Sera. He had no idea where to find her now that the tavern was closed for the day, but she apparently found him first.

“Hey, wotcha.” 

Her voice startled him and he yelped and turned, shielding the kid with his body before he realized it was her. He exhaled shakily and straightened. “Sera.” 

“Jumpy, yeah? Seems right, things happen around you.” She was watching him with her head tilted. “What are you doing with the kids?”

“Trying to make sure they’re safe and fed.” He shrugged. “The people up top are too worried with the big stuff to notice them.”

“You think you’re a little person?” She snorted.

“Not anymore.” He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. “I was. I’d like to be again. But can I ask you for a favor?”

Her eyes narrowed on him suspiciously. “Maybe… What’s that?” 

He held out the letter. “Could you get this to Taashath? I don’t know who else to trust with it. Varric’s not here. You can read it, of course.” 

“Seems odd, trusting me. We haven't met,” Sera pointed out, but took the letter and started reading it in front of him.

“You’re a Red Jenny.” Henry shrugged again. “Trust you more than the Ambassador.” 

“They call you a man but you got tits,” She said bluntly.

Henry felt his shoulders hunch up defensively. “Sometimes men have tits.” 

Sera blinked and then shrugged. “Well. The more tits in the world, the better, yeah? Well, not like tits as in shite people.”

Henry laughed. “Yeah.” He paused and then frowned. “I feel bad for forgetting until now, but I haven’t seen Blackwall? Is he alright?”

Sera grumbled and kicked the snow. “He called you daft in front of Heraldy and she sent him to the Fallow Mire to protect the scouts the moment she found that mage.”

“Oh.” That was… sweet? “I mean. I am a bit daft. One of those that has their head so far up in books they can’t remember to eat.”

Sera eyed him again. “You shoot?”

“No. I can’t see well. I just… make stuff and cry.”

“Huh.” She looked him over again and then shoved the letter into her pocket. “Make me something. I’ll get the letter to Heraldy.” 

“Thank you. You want a hat or socks? I’m good at those.” 

“Surprise me!” She shouted and then took off. 

“Oh! Wait…” He was going to invite her for supper, but she was already gone. Shoot. Oh well. 

He readjusted the toddler and started for the tavern. He was close to the back door of the tavern when a sharp call made him flinch.

“Serrah Henry!” 

Crap. Cassandra. Headed right for him. He hesitated, unsure what to do, then lunged for the door and ducked inside, slamming it shut behind him and moving away from it. Would she take a hint? Or-? 

The door opened. 

That would be a no. 

Auralee looked up from the knife rack, her hand on one of the paring knives, and glared at Cassandra. “What do you want? Are you… chasing him?” 

Cassandra’s eyes took in where her hand was and then she paused, glancing between them. “I… wished to speak to him about-“

“So that’s a yes.” Auralee sighed then pulled out one of the knives, checking it’s sharpness with the pad of her thumb. “Today has been stressful, Cass. Tomorrow?” 

Or never. Never would be nice too. Henry realized he was shielding the kid from Cassandra with his body, but seriously. She was… scary. Even though she was the same height as him. Still. Scary. And loud. And sword. Isa agreed with him, clinging to his shoulders and peering wide eyed at Cassandra. “You’re scaring the baby,” He blurted out. 

Becky bustled in, Henri slung over her shoulder giggling. “Oh, hello, Henry! Hi, Cassandra. Are we having fun yet?”

Auralee sighed. 

Henry edged towards the tavern. “I really should go help kids. Yup.” He ducked into the main part of the tavern, shamelessly hiding behind Becky and wading into a room of kids and mercenaries. 

  
  
  
  


Cassandra watched him go, looking exasperated. “I do not understand why he runs away from me.”

“Do you have a lover, Cassandra?” Becky asked, slowly spinning in a circle to amuse Henri.

“What? That is none of your-”

“Business, yes,” Becky nodded. “So do you?”

“I do not,” Cassandra gritted out.

“But have you?” Becky asked, spinning the other way. “Tell me all about your past relationship dynamics. I really need to understand. Did you sleep together? Did you flirt with other people? Did you write letters? I want to know all about it.”

Cassandra paused.   
“It’s as much my business as this is yours. Do you like it? When I get fucked,” Becky rotated the other way. “I really like biting. Do you like biting?”

Auralee made that dying whale sound. “Really?! I mean, I understand the point but… gah.”

Becky giggled and winked at her.

Cassandra’s eyes went wide. “I… see. It is not my business.”

“It is not your business,” Becky nodded cheerfully, glad the women finally got it. “He’s just a person. Get to know him if you think you might like to, but please stop chasing him around asking about his love life, or I will return the favor and I have no modesty or hesitation in embarrassing you. He’s mine, and I will protect him.”

Cassandra nodded though there was an amusing flush to her face. “I understand.”

“I’m so glad,” Becky sighed, she was so… tired, and turned to Auralee. “Snacks? The horde is rebelling.” 

“There’s a basket of rolls near the oven.” Auralee gestured with her knife, looking like she was absorbing all of the stress in Haven. “Still warm… tavern’s closed tonight so… might as well use ‘em.”

“You are a bright light in the world, Auralee,” Becky smiled before going over to the basket. “Snag that, Henri, and we will go appease the masses.”

Henri complied, snatching up the basket and sniffing it excitedly. 

“Lemme sniff,” Becky smiled. “Auralee makes the best food, doesn’t she? She’s magic, I think.” Auralee sent her a small grateful smile. 

And then she ducked back into the tavern and a wall of sound. Henry was forming a ring with some of the kids to play Ring Around the Rosie. Krem bustled over to snag three year old Henri from her, and he looked… really handsome. 

“Thank you,” Becky stretched her newly free arms. “They get so heavy. You look delicious this evening!”

Krem gave her that grin that made her want to do things not appropriate to do in front of kids. “So. That thing you said about not wanting kids lasted all of a few days.” 

“Hey, but they’re out of diapers already, and I didn’t have to grow or nurse them,” Becky said, bringing the basket of bread to the table with the Littles. “So, that’s a win. I think.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Krem said, then turned to look at Finn, who was staring at him. “Do you… need something?” Finn blinked and then dashed off to join the Rosie Ring. Kids were so awkward; it was adorable. 

“I need something,” Becky sighed. “If we can manage it. Time away. Will you run away with me, Krem? We could join the circus- no wait,” she gestured to the kids. “This is the circus. We could join a competitive nap league.”

Krem looked over the horde with a wince. “I would invite you to stay the night, but I’m probably already in trouble with the Chief for not… keeping you three out of trouble already. It’d be worse if one of his friends tried something. Me and the rest of the Chargers are on guard duty for a while.” 

Becky sighed and closed her eyes. “Right. Yeah. I mean,” Becky nodded at the kitchen. “What choice does she ever have? It’s no one’s fault. Sometimes a guy needs a potato to the head, you know?”

Krem started to nod, then paused. “Wait. Was there really a potato involved? I thought that was just the kids being kids.” 

“We all choose what we believe in,” Becky said wisely. “Some people believe in the Maker, some the Creators; I believe in Auralee and the Potato. It brings me peace in this hellscape.”

“Fair enough.” He laughed and then after a slightly shy pause, leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Mister Krem, Ser!” Joe interrupted. “Finn wants to know if he can try your sword.” 

“No swords!” Henry called over. “If you want sharp objects go help in the kitchen or make your own!”

“We can make our own?” Came an awed voice.

“Yes,” Becky nodded. “Out of potatoes. But no swords until after dinner.”

They managed to wrangle the kids and a troop of mercenaries through dinner. Solas was in a deep conversation about magic with Karis, Stitches kept the rest of the kids entertained with stories of past jobs, and E’lu made a paste out of her potatoes and threw them once she had consumed enough to distend her stomach slightly. All of the kids ate until it looked like they might be sick and all of them tucked food into their pockets and napkins for later.

And it was fine. It was all fine. Everything was fine.

Auralee didn’t come out of the kitchen. Becky ducked in with a pile of dishes to make sure it was a good hiding (who wouldn't want to hide, her skin felt like it might melt off from the noise alone right now) and not something to be concerned about.

Only to see Auralee and Cullen playing chess. 

“Uh-huh,” she smirked. “I see how you are.”

Auralee waved her hand absently before moving a piece that looked like a rook. Cullen immediately started to move but froze when Auralee sucked a breath in through her teeth, and made a ‘Eh’ sound. Cullen looked over the board with a frown before giving her a narrow look and moving the piece anyway.

“I know that trick.” 

Auralee actually laughed and raised her hands. “Hey, it couldn’t hurt to try, could it?” 

Becky smiled at them, and brought the dishes to the sink. Good. Auralee needed a distraction.

Auralee hummed before making another move. “I have a question. I love the game but… where did it come from?” 

Cullen frowned and took one of her pawns. “I believe it is from Tevinter… it’s an ancient game.” Auralee hummed but didn’t comment and they continued to play silently, seemingly oblivious to the shrieking and singing behind the door. 

It’s weird, Becky decided, that they’d both know how to play chess. Obviously the worlds were connected, though, so… with a shrug, Becky went back into the main room, and got immediately overwhelmed. She went to Henry.

“I have to go, or I might start screaming and not be able to stop,” she rushed with a grimace. “Just for a bit.”

“I feel you. Go get some quiet,” He said with a brittle smile.

“And then you get one after that,” she said, making a kissing sound but not getting in his space. “Can I steal Krem?”

“Take Krem with you and get an orgasm,” He said at the same time.

“Yessir,” Becky saluted. “I will do this thing only because you said so and not because that was my evil plan all along.”

She headed for Krem. “Krem! We’ve got orders, can you come with me for a bit?” She paused. “Those were the orders.” 

Krem blinked and then grinned. “Can’t say no to orders.”

Becky smooched a few kids as she and Krem left - kids were always extra sweet when you were escaping.

They ended up on the little hill Becky had gone to for privacy when she cried. It had a lovely view of the lake while they sat, and a lovely view of the sky when they were laying down. 

They were both very practiced at being quiet.

Eventually though, he escorted her back towards Taashath’s cabin. 

Slowly. 

He kept his arm around her waist as they made their way back, though his eyes were busy scanning over the paths. 

“You guys are going to need real help soon,” Krem muttered. “You can’t keep this up.”

“Agreed,” Becky nodded. “But we’ll get through it until we figure that out. That’s what we do. We just… get through all of this. One thing after another. And another. Always another.”

Krem hummed.

“There is going to be so much potato in the beds,” Becky smiled. “So much potato in the laundry. I think that they are mostly potatoes at this point. Bellies, hair, pockets.”

“Snacks for later,” Krem smirked. 

Becky made a face. “Yeah. Ugh, they need baths.”

“They do,” Krem grinned. “And on that note, I’ll leave you to it. And see you tomorrow.”

“Right,” Becky sighed, leaning into him. “Well, goodnight. Sleep well. Hopefully the night is boring, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She got to press him against the door for the goodnight kiss, so he could watch behind them. Multitasking never tasted so good.

Henry was already there when she went inside, and most of the younger kids were already asleep - passed out, draped in their bed at awkward angles only kids could achieve. 

Becky got ready for bed and crawled in with Henry quietly. “You alright? Need to go out?”

He made an unintelligible groaning noise. “I need uthenera,” He mumbled and then seemed to fall asleep. 

“Oh, that does sound nice,” Becky agreed and then laid down to try to sleep. It was a long time coming.

It felt like 5 minutes after she finally fell asleep that Henry was easing out of bed with a sharply whispered, “Shh, shoes and socks.” 

That meant leaving, which meant quiet and so Becky studiously ignored it.

There was ruckus and loud whispers and a fussy baby, but eventually Henry leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead. “Get some rest, hun.” 

Still mostly asleep, she reached up and pulled him down for a real kiss before sighing happily and rolling over for more blissful unconsciousness.

When she finally did wake up, she felt much better, stretching out and sighing.

Another day! She could do this. She forced herself up, through morning ablutions, and off to the tavern to find food and to see what new drama was unfolding.

It almost seemed like the morning would go well, until a runner came during her breakfast to request Ser Henry’s presence in the War Room. Henry froze in the middle of feeding E’lu, staring at the runner in silent panic with the spoon in front of E’lu’s face. 

Becky sighed deeply. “Well. I guess we’re going to the War Room. You should wear your beard.”

Henry nodded uncertainly and gave E’lu the spoon, which she promptly set down in favor of just sticking her fingers into the bowl of porridge. They passed the kids to Karlis and Cara, two teen girls who helped with the kids and not the tavern, with apologies. 

Henry pulled on his hat and covered his face, then gave her a quizzical look. “Why do they want to talk to me? I don’t do anything.” 

“I never fucking know,” Becky shrugged. “But I’ll be there and I’m in… a mood. I’m so fucking tired, Henry. It never stops. Let’s go see what it is this time, and if it’s bullshit, I will… calmly explain to them why we’re leaving forever and turning into rutabagas.”

"Or why I will be seducing their women and laying a curse on their village," He mumbled and then after a pause, offered her his hand. 

She took it. She liked the feel of his hands. “If ever you want to start with the seducing of women, I volunteer. Shall we sing on the way? I’m sure I could find a way to make We’re Off to see the Wizard work.”

"We can try, but all I have in my head is 'I Just Want To Kill Somebody,’" He squeezed her hand lightly three times in a row as they headed for the door.

“They probably couldn’t handle it,” Becky smiled, squeezing back. “We’ll keep in our brilliance.”

He was still humming under his breath until they reached the steps of the Chantry and came to a sudden halt, utterly still as he stared at the building doors with wide eyes.

Becky lifted their hands and kissed his knuckles. “We’ve got this.”

He gave her a short nod. “Roll me in snow if I burst into flame,” He muttered and then deliberately took a step. 

“I’ll be burning with you,” Becky muttered. “Maybe they’ll start a new religion.”

“In that case we’ll just wallow on the walls and burn it with us,” He joked weakly as they walked up the steps. He paused in front of the doors again and she saw his hand flexing as if he couldn’t make himself push them open. 

“Take off your glasses?” Becky tried, hating to see him so obviously struggling.

“Only thing worse than being in a church is being in a church where you can’t see the preacher coming to run away,” He muttered and then took a deep breath and shoved the door open.

“You can’t miss those fucking hats, though,” Becky smirked. “Even if you were fully blind.”

“They’re followed by the disembodied screams of everyone’s sense of good taste.” Henry nodded his head slightly as they passed Vivienne. “At least her hat is cool.” He patted his hat. “I should make myself more antlers. I miss them,” He rambled. 

Vivienne couldn’t seem to take her eyes off Henry - or more specifically, his beautiful knitted beard. Becky nodded to her, trying to be polite.

“I would like that,” Becky said. “And I want a very flowy white nightgown for running dramatically down halls.”

“I will do my best to get you one.” He paused and then louder, added. “Or two, one for dramatics and one for Krem to rip off of you.” 

Becky’s mind abruptly switched gears, and she forgot to notice the rest of the walk. Suddenly they were in front of the War Room doors, and someone was opening them and then-

“Ah shit. I was too busy thinking about Krem ravishing you,” Henry whispered. His hand was sweating. 

“Same,” Becky hissed back.

Leliana was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Good morning, Serrah Henry. Miss Becky,” said Josephine politely, though her eyes were fixed on Henry’s beard.

“Good morning,” Becky said back, as politely as she could. Brain still stuck on her teeth and Krem’s shoulders.

Henry managed an awkward wave but didn't say anything. Cullen was rubbing his eyes as if he was… very done with something. Cassandra frowned. “What is that on your face, Serrah Henry?” 

He blinked at her. “A hat.” 

Becky just smiled. “How can we help you today?”

Leliana moved so she was standing behind them, and Henry turned and then backed up so his back was in a corner. She tilted her head at him. “The Chantry Sister in charge of the orphans’ care claims that you will not allow her to place the children in homes.” 

“Taashath was with us when we decided to take them in,” Becky said, still smiling. “And offered her own home to the effort. I’m sure she’d be super excited to learn that a Chantry Sister decided to sell off a toddler without even speaking to us. Or the child. Or the child’s siblings.”

“And the tent,” Henry whispered.

“And the tent,” Becky nodded. “The one all the children were stuffed in, unwanted, uncared for. Why the fuck would we trust them with a child?”

“Resources are limited-” Josephine started in a delicate tone.

“Yeah, and we’re housing and feeding them. So fuck you and fuck your Chantry Sister. They’re mine,” Henry said through gritted teeth.

“Join the Inquisition,” Becky sang. “So that when you die, your children will be neglected until they can be sold.”

Josephine looked taken aback and Cassandra gave them an offended look.

“The point is,” Becky said. “That we were not asked. And we do not trust them. So we decline.”

“Why would you not want them placed in homes where they can be cared for, if you are so concerned for their wellbeing?” Leliana asked. She was doing that stupid supervillian thing where they rub their finger against their chin in thought.

“We’ve already found one pedophile in Haven,” Henry said quietly. “How are we supposed to know if some random person who  _ buys _ a child isn’t one?” 

“Makes sense to me,” Cullen said firmly. “The Sister misrepresented the issue when she described it; thank you for your clarification, Henry. Becky.”

Henry nodded and took a half step towards the door. 

“You’re welcome,” Becky nodded. “Was there anything else?”

“I have sent my letter to the Lord,” Leliana said, casually. “Explaining the death of his son.”

“Groovy,” Becky nodded. “Did you emphasize the part where he liked raping little girls, or do you think that’s just expected?”

Josephine made a slightly pained expression. “The Lord has a reputation as a good-”

“I don’t give a fuck about his reputation,” Henry said flatly, but still quietly. “His son was a child rapist. And now is dead. Hope you didn't taint the water supply with his ashes.” 

“Those kids you’re super concerned about now,” Becky said. “They were turning to prostituion to feed the babies, since you permanently disfigured one of them for trying to get milk. He dislocated her arm. In the pub. In front of people. Because you have made sure to let him know you don’t mind him abusing children and women.”

Cassandra made her signature disgusted noise. “You did not tell me this, Leliana.” 

“Then I’m glad we could clear that up,” Becky nodded at her.

There was an awkward silence from Josephine and Leliana which earned a frustrated growl from Cassandra and a… not an all surprised look from Cullen. He just looked tired really.

“There are a few more things we should discuss,” Josephine said hesitantly, not looking at Cassandra. Well they just might have found an ally in the terrifying woman. 

“Get the fuck out of my sex life?” Henry mumbled under his breath. His leg was bouncing anxiously and his eyes were fixed on the floor. 

“We have some important people coming and we were hoping, since The Herald was out that her... soulmate be willing to meet with them,” Josephine tried with a smile.

Becky burst out laughing. That they would even think to ask that. Amazing.

Henry fixed them with an incredulous look visible even behind the beard. “Y’all motherfuckers are insane,” He breathed. 

“No, thank you,” Becky said. “It would not go well. Do… you really think that would be a good idea?”

“I’ve managed,” Cassandra said with a grimace. 

Henry looked at her and then turned his head to look at Becky with that half panicked, half incredulous expression. 

“Lord Henry,” Becky bowed dramatically. “How do you find the mountains? Dreadful! Why, I had to sleep on a bed with peasant sheets! Peasants everywhere, and the food is terrible!”

Henry let out a strangled sound that ended in a snort. “I once slept on the ground outside and got peed on by a cat.” 

“I hear that cat urine does wonders for the complexion,” Becky cooed, ignoring Josephine’s horrified expression. “Is that why you’re so handsome?”

“Oh, that’s the lack of inbreeding and corruption. You know. Because I’m a peasant,” Henry said thoughtfully. “It might also be because I get my shit out through my ass rather than my mouth.” 

Cullen snorted, then tried to cover it with a cough.

“Alright!” Josephine said, throwing her hands into the air. “Alright! I- I understand.”

“It isn’t that we don’t want to help,” Becky said gently. “We’re trying so hard to help in every way we can. It’s that you’re asking for something that he cannot do.”

"Perhaps some etiquette training with Madame Vivienne would be of use?" Leliana suggested, her face completely unreadable. 

Becky shrugged and nodded. “That will not turn him into a diplomat, but manners can be helpful to know.”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from everyone, tapping his toes quickly against the floor. "I'll talk to her." 

Josephine released a breath and gave him a smile. “That is all we can ask for. Thank you, Serrah.” 

When it seemed they were allowed to go, Becky grabbed Henry’s hand and rushed them through town, eyes big, trying valiantly to not burst into hysterical laughter. Until they got to the docks, where she promptly sat down and laughed, legs crossed tightly so she didn’t pee.

Henry collapsed next to her with squeaking sounds making their way through his fingers clasped over his mouth. 

“How are we not dead?” Becky managed, between giggles. She wasn’t sure she was comprehensible, but seriously, how? She had been so stupid, why did she get so stupid when she was upset and tired? “I think they wanted to just… throw us all away, and pretend we never happened, but they didn’t!”

"I don't know!" Henry pulled his hands away from his mouth to flail. "They want me to talk to people!" 

Becky flapped her hand in front of her face, trying to calm down her laughing enough to talk. “It’s… like, they heard you were the soulmate and they expected you to ride in on your valiant-” she snorted and tried to breathe. “Valiant fucking  _ steed _ , ready to charm the aristocracy and start making holy babies. Why? Don’t they know who Taashath  _ is _ ? Why would that be her soulmate? Jesus fucking-” she fell over backward and snorted out more laughter, covering her eyes.

"Fuck, that's probably exactly what they expected!" Henry let out another snort of laughter. "They're exactly religious enough to be stupid like that."

Becky grasped her hands over her heart dramatically. “Oh, I met a stranger in the wood! My own true love! Why, of course he’s actually Prince Charming, who else could it be?” Becky started singing. “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dreammmm..”

Henry sang the next line through his slightly hysterical laughter.

Becky giggled happily and looked up at him. “Well.  _ I _ like you, anyway.”

"I like you too," He said with an eye scrunched smile.

“Sadly, we can never see Auralee again,” Becky smirked. “If she finds out what we just did, she will murder us with a potato.”

Henry's eyes widened. "Ah, shit… she will…" he gave her a wince. "I'm not telling her."


	17. Chapter 17

Henry did not like Vivienne. He didn’t like her in the game, had barely ever taken her out for battles despite reading that she was OP as Knight Enchanter. He didn’t like talking to her. She reminded him too much of the religious figures who had terrorized him growing up, the ones who decided that their faith made it okay to either ignore abuse or contribute to it. Very well written character, not one he liked.

He did not like her here, face to face, as she blatantly looked him over and then sighed.

“Well, I certainly have my work cut out for me.” 

Yeah. Didn’t like that. 

She had wanted to do lessons in the Chantry, and he had said no. He would just be a ball of anxiety there and wouldn’t learn shit.

Then she had wanted to invite him to her private room for lessons. He said no. That was her space and he would just be uncomfortable and cry.

Then she had suggested his cabin, and then Taashath’s and he had said no. Because he didn’t want her in _his_ space. 

So… here they were in Solas’ cabin. Because Solas had begrudgingly agreed to let her into his space. Henry wasn’t sure why, but he was going to knit the guy a scarf in thanks. Probably one in green or blue to bring out his eyes. Something practicalish but pretty; probably a double sided basket weave stitch. That had a nice texture and was sturdy and quick to work up. He’d probably add tassels. Tassels were awesome. And Solas was always so rigidly still when he was around people and it reminded Henry of the way he held himself when he was trying desperately not to fidget. So tassels. For fidgeting. 

Vivienne started to circle him- breaking him out of his nice daydream about making a scarf for Solas -and the hair on the back of his neck prickled as he turned to stay facing her. She sighed. “Do stay still, I’m trying to get a look at you.”

“No. I won’t be changing my physical appearance,” He said flatly. There was no way he was letting her behind his back. It felt like being circled by a wolf and there was a semi-literal wolf sitting at a desk that he was more comfortable with having at his back.

Vivienne let out a perfectly controlled sigh. “Very well. But your clothes-”

“I will only wear practical stuff.” 

“It is rude to interrupt,” She scolded.

He pressed his lips together to bite back an ‘I know.’ 

“What is your definition of ‘practical?’” She asked in an obvious effort to be accomodating.

“Nothing that restricts my movement; nothing I have to worry about messing up while working; nothing that’s gonna wear out too quick. I need to be able to care for kids, do repairs, work in the kitchen, and other physical tasks,” He listed off quickly. 

“Menial labor is really not suited for the soulmate of the Herald,” She said in a way that made him think she was trying to be careful.

“And I don’t give a shit,” He rolled his eyes. “I hardly think it’s wise to look down on the kind of people that keep you alive. You ain’t nothing without people who cook, clean, fix things, and basically take care of you.” He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Look. I’m just here to get the Councillors off my back. I come from a different culture an’ I jus’ need to learn the differences. My culture? It’s impolite to make a transaction without a bit of small talk. But one of my frien’s it was impolite to make small talk when making a transaction. That’s the kind of shit I need to know if y’all force me into a situation I am in no way qualified or suited for.” He rubbed his throat, tired after all of those words. 

“And what would you consider yourself suited for?” Vivienne asked thoughtfully.

“I’m good at math and writin’, so I’m good with books and learnin’. I’m good with my hands. I’m good with buildin’ and makin’ shit.” Henry shrugged. “I’m smart in a bookish way and I’m real good with my hands. I ain’t shit with people.”

“It has been noted.” She said dryly and that was probably meant to be cutting but whatever, he was being difficult so he probably deserved it. “The first step to…” She paused as if bracing herself to say something distasteful. “Being ‘good’ with people is to look put together, and you, darling, do not. I have spoken with the Ambassador and she has wholeheartedly agreed to give me the funds to purchase a new wardrobe for you. A few dresses and-”

“No dresses,” Henry said firmly. “Nothing feminine.” Normally he liked shiny, swishy things, but everyone here was so… _ugh_ that he didn’t want to give them an inch about misgendering him.

Vivienne pressed her lips together slightly. “And what do you have against dresses?”

“Nothing, as long as they’re men’s dresses.” He gave her his best flat look. “But I’ve gathered that men don’ wear dresses here, so I ain’t gonna wear a dress. Call it ‘cultural awareness.’” 

She sighed, but gave a sort of conceding head tilt before turning to the bag she had brought with her. “I do not understand why you insist on pretending to be a man. They’re hardly the most sensible of the genders.”

Henry gave Solas an incredulous look and Solas just gave him a grim little smile and pretended to read his book. Henry ran a hand over his face. “Vivienne. I am a man, and if you pretend otherwise, I’m calling this whole farce off.”

Vivienne paused and gave him an even look. “A farce, darling?”

“I don’ like you. You don’ like me. I’m rude, crude, and socially unacceptable. I ain’t gonna turn into one of you primped up, fake leeches from a few lessons. This is all to make you look good, close to the Herald or whatever.” Henry knew where he stood, and that was ‘inconveniently important’. “So you’re gonna treat me with basic respect, an’ I’m gonna attempt to pick up a few cultural tips, and we’re gonna walk away from each other and pretend to get along. Yeah?”

Vivienne inclined her head slightly. “Very well.” She turned to the bag again and pulled a folded piece of parchment, then held it out to him tucked neatly between two fingers. “Perhaps you will let your… Altus help you with your wardrobe.”

Henry took the paper and shoved it in his pocket to look at later. “If he wants, yeah. He knows how to be shiny.”

“Shiny,” She repeated before letting out a tiny sigh and clapping her hands together lightly. “Well. Let’s begin with the proper way to greet people, I suppose.” 

Only, of course, her idea of how to properly greet people seemed to stem entirely from ranks; how to greet people higher rank than you, those lower, etcetera. And then she got frustrated with him because when she roped Solas into helping him practice, Henry insisted on using the greeting for those of higher rank, and then after a long speech that he honestly tried to listen to but kept zoning out on, he greeted Solas as an equal. And then, to be a dick because he was tired and his throat hurt and she kept making this gods-awful sigh whenever he tripped while trying to bow, he greeted her as if she were lower rank than him. 

It was bringing back bad memories and it was frustrating, because he was trying to do it right, but he was clumsy, and the little movements she demanded were just so hard to do and she would just sigh as if he were stupid when he messed up and-

He hit his elbow on the wall when he tried to do the flourish and she let out that sigh and it just- it was too much. He sat down on the floor and covered his face as he tried not to cry. But that had never once worked and he tried to breathe through the tears and the panicky, sick feeling in his stomach at not being able to do it right.

“Perhaps another time, Madame,” Solas suggested quietly, bless him.

Henry covered his head and tried to stop crying, breathing slowly as he ignored the sounds of Vivienne talking and then a door closed sharply and he flinched at the angry sound.

“Dear Henry, dear Henry,” murmured Solas. “I believe your tears are appropriate; you did well.”

Henry scrubbed at his face, irritated with himself. “I can’t do a fuckin’ bow right, or even without hurting myself. You know how many months I had to practice to just walk right last time they made me do this? An’ this is...” He inhaled sharply and breathed out slowly before he started crying all over again. 

“This is your first lesson, given by a teacher for whom you hold no respect and has demonstrated very little to you,” Solas said, pouring him some water. “I believe that with an appropriate teacher, and given time, you would learn as much as you wish to learn.”

Henry accepted the water and rolled the cup between his hands, staring at it. None of the nobles here would be ‘acceptable.’ He either hated them or they made him feel sweaty. “I jus’... wanna learn enough to stay out of trouble for Taashath. I don’t… I don’t care about noble ranks or any of that stupid ‘I’m more important than you because I was born to this person instead of that’ so it’s just… I don’ wanna accidentally be rude and cause Taashath problems.” He huffed wryly and scrubbed at his eyes again. “Or if I’m rude I wan’ it to be on purpose. Because fuck Orlesians.” 

“A sentiment I share,” Solas agreed. “Perhaps we give up manners for now, and eat?”

“I’m gonna make you a scarf,” Henry blurted out, then winced and nodded. “Yeah. Food. Um.” 

“I would be honored,” Solas nodded, moving away to put on a cloak. “Your gifts are both well made, and protective; excellent qualities, especially these days.”

“S’bout the only thing I’m good for. Makin’ shit,” Henry mumbled and tried to hide the blush at the praise behind the water cup, because holy shit another compliment from Solas.

“I will have to disagree with you on that,” Solas said, frowning at him. “You are ‘good for’ a great many things, and valued by many.”

Henry winced. “Sorry. It’s… old habits. You spend so many years used to the idea you're only good for one purpose… it takes some getting out of…” He waved vaguely at his head with one hand and carefully set the empty water cup down on Solas’ desk. When had he drunk the water?

“It will take time, but one day you will remember.”

“Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot,” Henry quoted absently as he pulled on his necessary cold protection gear. "I can see of no reason the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot-" aaand probably not the poem to start reciting. Henry shut his mouth and hoped Lee didn't hear about that. 

“Gun powder?” 

"Gaatlok," Henry replied, then realized he shouldn't have. "Um. It's… a poem about someone who tried to blow up a monarch and… yeah. Shutting up."

Solas just looked at him, quietly amused. “I see.”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and laughed quietly. “Yeah. I, uh, don’t know why they think it’s a good idea to put me around nobles.” 

They walked quietly to the tavern, and Henry kept his eyes on his feet because he was blushing and that was embarrassing, which made him blush even more. He hadn’t been this red since Becky had kissed him the other day.

Solas stopped just outside the back door of the tavern and looked at him thoughtfully. “Perhaps, if it is agreeable to you, we can meet half an hour before each scheduled lesson with Madame De Fer? You will likely be too… overwhelmed afterwards.” Then he added carefully. “The Fade holds many memories I could share that might be useful to you.” 

“And the trees many secrets,” Henry shot back with a slight smile. Then he blinked at Solas in confusion. “Not that I wouldn’t love to hear you talk about the Fade, but… what?” 

Solas stared for a moment before breaking into a smile and laughing quietly. “I am attempting to offer lessons, less formal lessons.“

Henry processed that slowly, then asked for clarification. “Like… manners lessons but not bitchy?” 

“Depending on your point of view,” Solas smirked slightly. “There was... a slight subversion of manners that was used in ancient times in order to defy the established protocol while still being deemed acceptable to society.”

Henry gaped at him for a minute, putting his limited contextual awareness to use to plug together ‘Dread Wolf,’ ‘totally saw it in the Fade, not actually did it,’ and ‘defy the established protocol’ to make up: ‘I would like to teach you how I used to deal with the Evanuris.’ “Holy shit. Um. yes, please. I would be…” He inhaled and tried to collect himself. “Honored.” 

“Honored!” Came Sera’s voice from the roof, laughing. “I’ll honor you!” And then there were obnoxious kissing noises. “Honor you good!”

Henry burst into giggles and then clapped a hand over his mouth with an apologetic glance at Solas. “Hi, Sera.” He said through his fingers. He was blushing again. 

“Yes,” deadpanned Solas. “Hello, Sera, having a good evening?”

She blew a raspberry at him.

“Yes, I see,” continued Solas. “In that case, Henry, shall we go inside?”

He nodded, and then pulled his hand away from his face to call up to Sera. “I finished makin’ you a face mask like you asked. It’s on the table in my cabin; it’s red.” Then he opened the tavern door and gestured for Solas to come in. She’d find it herself. 

“Henry!” Becky greeted as they came in. “And Solas! So much beauty, I’m overwhelmed.” She pretended to swoon onto a nearby table.

“Becky!” Henry moved to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I only cried a little! And Solas is gonna Honor me!” 

Becky grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. “Ooh, that I’d like to see!”

Auralee groaned and shooed him towards Varric’s table. “No innuendo in my kitchen. Sit.”

Henry sat. And because he actually was feeling a little giddy, barked at Auralee as he did. Becky laughed and kissed the back of his neck, whispering, “Good boy.”

His earlier blush returned with a vengeance as the kiss and praise sent a flush of heat down his spine. He was gonna die of lust. And then he was gonna haunt Becky as a sexy ghost because it would be her fault. 

But first he needed to get her that nightgown.

Yeah.

He glanced between Solas and Becky and felt a little better. 

This was pretty cool. He was going to be alright.

  
  
  
  


Four. 

She killed four people. 

The thought made Auralees stomach turn. Yes, she knew the first three were unavoidable, and the fourth had been a pedaphile piece of crap. But that didn’t change the fact that she killed four people. 

She had joked many times that this was why she hadn’t wanted a job back home, and was content being a housewife. Not that she had actually believed she would actually kill anyone. But then… here she was. 

She tried not to think about it but with so many kids working at the tavern there was less work to keep her mind occupied. Logically, she knew she was being too rough on herself; she was in Thedas now, and here things were different. Still, knowing this didn’t help her conscience any. 

After the morning rush was over, Hamish, Heldi, and Rasa were washing dishes and Strider was cleaning up the front; the roast she was going to use for wraps for lunch was cooked, and she couldn’t cook the tortillas too soon or else they’d stale. 

She was saved from standing there looking lost by Sera busting in the front door with a loud, “Oi, Cook! Your brother gave me a letter for Heraldy, you got one for your dwarf?”

Her-? Right. Because sending letters to your soulmate was expected. Crap. 

She forced a smile and nodded, “Yeah, um give me a few minutes, I’ll bring it to you.” 

Sera jerked her chin in a nod and ducked out but not before snagging a roll off the table.

Auralee moved over to the table Varric used as a desk and she had started using to go over the earnings book after closing. 

Paper, charcoal stick… now what?

She stared at the blank paper for a good three minutes. What could she write? What could he possibly want to hear? She would feel weird and uncomfortable writing anything remotely romantic to him, but she also wasn’t under any illusions that the letter would get to him unread by a certain Spymaster. 

Honesty? Sincere? Crap.

_Dear Varric,_

_Sorry, things are… not very quiet._ _I ~~diden’t~~ mean _ _Things_ ~~_happin_ ~~ _happened, but_ ~~_everithing_ ~~ _everything is_ ~~_fyne_ ~~ _fine for now. Hope you are fine? Hopefully less_ ~~_eventfill evinfal_ ~~ _drama._

She stared at the utter mess she made of the paper; it looked like a six year old wrote it. She hadn’t been practicing her Common letters much, letting Rasa take care of the earnings book mostly. “Perfect,” she sighed and rubbed her face then grimaced at the charcoal on her fingers. Well that just completed the picture.

_Be safe,_ ~~ _yoir_~~ _yours_

_Auralee._

That…. was horrible. And very… um, short. 

She folded it before she could second guess herself - too late- but before she could get up the nerve to change anything, headed outside and handed it to Sera, who was leaning against the door when she opened it and nearly fell on top of her. 

“‘Few minutes’,” she parroted with a grumble but took the note and headed out.

Auralee watched the archer leave with a feeling of uncertainty in her gut. It hadn’t been much of a letter, and a terrible one at that. She blew out a breath and tried not to think about it.

Without anything else to do, she headed for their cabin to fetch her bow, she could practice…. or hunt, she hadn’t hunted for a while. Though the game out here wasn’t exactly prime; she wouldn’t be able to go too far from Haven. 

Henry and Becky were there with Lil’Henri, and E’lu. Henry was showing Lil’Henri to sew with a piece of scrap cloth and Becky had E’lu almost asleep. 

“Hey, yall good with me being missing for a bit? I thought about maybe checking out if there are ram nearby, we could use more meat at the tavern.” 

Becky smiled and nodded, patting E’lu’s back as she swayed.

Henry looked up and then frowned as he stood and moved to her, tripping slightly over his feet before picking up the charm he had made for her from her chest and focusing on it. He dropped it and gave her a wincing smile. “Be careful.” 

She smiled, hoping it came across reassuring, “I won't be gone more than a few hours, near the ridge, best place for rams… I wonder if Druffalo are closer to ram than cattle. Like a Muskox,” She mused, hoping the unknown pondering would distract him from his worry. 

Henry frowned and tapped his foot against the floor. “I mean, taxonomic typing is shit for realistic organization based on actual DNA, but they look closer to bison, which I think are like cattle.” 

She smiled and put her bow one her shoulder. “One way to find out, might have burgers or steak if they are.” Then a thought hit her. “Huh, how hard would it be to rig up a smoke house? Slow smoked brisket.” 

Henry’s eyes unfocused and he tilted his head back, his hands twitching like he was drawing in the air. “Not hard… a bit of digging if you want cold smoked as well as hot smoking.” 

“Probably best for later, though. Right?” Becky murmured.

“Right,” Auralee winced at the reminder; they wouldn’t be in Haven much longer. “Alright, I’ll be back soon.” She waved at lil’Henri and ducked back out the door.

Only to come face to face with Sera; luckily the archer took a quick step back because Auralee was startled enough she raised the lower end of the bow in preparation to jab it into an attacker’s midsection. Auralee winced and pushed it back down and readjusted it back on her shoulder. “Hey, Sera.”

Sera squinted at her. “The Spywhatiz got you jumpy, yeah?” 

Auralee huffed and nodded, glancing around. She hated to admit it but yeah; Leliana was nothing like she was in the game… or maybe she was since none of them were the Herald. “Guess so. What’s up, Sera? I thought you were-?”

“Done! Met your brother, yeah? He’s all jumpy too. He says he made me something, favor for a favor, all proper like. But your cabin is all magicked up and shite and it makes my skin itchy so I don’t want to go in and get it.” Sera crossed her arms and pouted. 

‘Magicked up?’ She frowned and glanced towards Solas’ cabin, wondering if the Egg had done anything or… maybe that was Henry’s- Nope. Not thinking about it. “Just a sec, I’ll snag it for you.” She ducked back in and smiled at Henry, whose head popped up when she opened the door, “Uh, Sera said you made something for her?”

He stared at her for a long moment before scrambling to his feet with an ‘oh!’. He moved to the table and picked up a red knitted item and held it out to her, wiggling it slightly. “Yeah, this.” 

“Guess so.” She took it but paused before heading back out. “Um, she said the cabin makes her feel itchy?” 

Henry shrugged and sat back down by Lil’Henri. “Probably my wards. Forgot she might feel them.” 

“Huh.” Aaaaaand not thinking about it. “See y’all later.”

She ducked back out and handed the thing to Sera, who promptly put it on. It was a bright red balaklava. “S’not bad, yeah?” She took off without waiting for a reply.

Walking out of Haven was like walking out of a confined room with far too many people. It felt like the first day home after spending three weeks on a thirty foot marine trader with her inlaws. It felt freeing. Like she could breath and move without fear of stepping in anyone. 

“Auralee!” 

She closed her eyes and blew out a breath at her name being called from the gate before turning to level a scowl at the speaker. Krem, who hesitated mid step at her expression. Oops. “I’m going hunting.”

“Chief told us to try and keep you three out of trouble,” He said slowly. Cautious. Because everyone thought she was an assassin.

“More like spy and report back,” She huffed then sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

“That too,” He agreed, still in that careful tone. “Dalish is a good shot and quiet. You could take her with you?” He suggested carefully. 

Because of course they didn’t trust her alone in the woods. “I suppose if I said no you’d just have me followed.” She shot him a look. “I just need some time and peace.” 

“Skinner then? She doesn’t speak to humans much,” Krem shrugged. “Look, I got my job. Spymaster has it out for you, Chief doesn’t like that. Take an elf with you to watch your back.” 

“Dagnabit, Bull!” She sighed and turned to start walking, “I’ll wait for her by the old apothecary’s cabin.” She wanted to be alone and she wasn’t going to get even that. 

The apothecary cabin was in a lot worse shape than the game let on, part of the thatched roof was caving in from the weight of the snow, and termites looked to be all up in the stacked wood against it… probably in the cabin wall right there then as well. 

The thought occurred to her to just head out, and if Skinner caught up she caught up but… no. She said she’d wait and she would. She didn’t have to wait long though before Skinner came down the path, scowling at her. But didn’t say anything. 

“Hey, this wasn’t my idea.” She grumbled defensively. “Take it up with The Iron Bull when he gets back.” 

Skinner grunted but otherwise said nothing. Okay. She unhooked her bow from her shoulder and readied an arrow before starting down the trail, she’d jumped up plenty enough game before by just walking through the woods to know its best to have your weapon ready… just in case. 

Skinner, as Krem promised, was quiet, not saying a thing as they eased down the little game trails. It wasn’t hard to spot the druffalo tracks, too big to be a ram, small herd. 

Skinner gave her a strange look when Auralee pointed to the druffalo, then wrinkled her nose and shook her head and gave a ‘you’re on your own’ sort of gesture before jumping up in the nearest tree. Okay, so maybe druffalo were just as hard to take down as the game let on.

Or they were just extremely protective of the herd members… like muskox. Just to be safe she eased over to a tree that looked fairly easy to climb if she had to. Chest and lung shot would be best, she had no clue how thick the hide was and their necks looked thick; an ear shot would be near impossible with a bow and she didn’t trust her skill level to try for one and end up with a miffed bull. 

She settled for the biggest, the bull; the cows would focus on getting away with the calves… hopefully. On second consideration, she followed Skinner’s example and eased into the tree. Just to be sure. Slowly, so not to scare the herd, but they didn’t seem to mind people as long as they stayed a decent ways away. Well, she guessed game mechanics didn’t lie about that. 

It took a few minutes to line up a shot, waiting for the bull to take a step forward with the right front leg, exposing the lung and heart. Draw, breathe in, focus, aim, breathe out, release. 

The bull jerked to the side, side stepping and kicking a few times as if trying to escape the wound before he tried to start running, only getting two yards before collapsing. Not as clean as she preferred but still quick when you consider a recurve bow versus a .243. 

She blew out a breath as the cows started herding the calves down the other side of the hill, a younger looking bull pawed at the ground but eventually eased away as well. Now she had to cut a makeshift sleigh to drag it out on, maybe the- She looked over and her thoughts trailed off at the sight of Skinner watching her with a pensive expression. “What?”

Skinner shrugged and started to slide out of the tree. “I am not helping.” 

“Now you tell me?”

The corner of Skinner’s mouth quirked up as she looked around. “I am here to make sure you do not end up dead. That is all.” 

Auralee pressed her lips together and glanced at the bull, then back at Skinner. “Choice of pie?” 

Skinner tilted her head thoughtfully. “The apple one, with the spices.” 

Inspection showed the arrow did no damage to the bull’s gut or intestines; she didn’t have to field dress it… though she might regret that decision later. 

The sleigh was fairly easy to make. Getting the dagblamed thing onto it was another story, though Auralee was fairly certain the beast should have been much harder to move than it was. Skinner had given her a shocked glance when she had grabbed the horns and started dragging it backward, inching into the sleigh.

Once loaded, she slapped the beast’s shoulder with a tired, “You are making so many burgers.” 

Dragging it back was a chore and a half, though the branch sleigh helped; she was sweating through her clothes by the time they got back to the gate. Skinner dropped her side the second they reached it and Auralee gave her a ‘really?!’ As she ducked into one of the Charger’s tents, but a moment later, Grim stomped out and helped her get a rope in between the bones of its back legs and a makeshift spread bar with a branch. One borrowed pulley later, it was hung up in a tree ready to dress. 

Another promised apple pie later and two of Cullen’s soldiers were cleaning it - and thankfully knew how to clean it properly; last thing she wanted was wasted meat. She saw Henry lurking at the fringes with a few of the kids, and knew that he was going to make off with some of the bones as soon as they were set down. But they were quartering it now and it was cold out. 

She tapped one of their shoulders. “Hey, save some of the bones and leave them at my cabin would you? I got to go clean up.” The man blinked at her then nodded his head with a ‘yes ma’am’ and went back to skinning it, oh- “Do you know anyone who could cure that for me?”

Turned out he could, and would for a week of meals at the tavern. Done.

She was feeling kinda good about everything; fresh meat, warm hide, bones for Henry to… whatever Henry liked to do with them. So she was just heading for the tavern to hopefully get a bath and send one of the kids for a change of clothes when the sole of her boot caught on the ground in front of her, bending backwards and tearing away. 

She stared at it for a second as a knot formed in her stomach. 

It figured. 

Just as something went right. 

She took a breath and bent, pulling a rag she had in her pocket out and wrapping it around the sole, securing it for now, and headed for Segrett instead. 

The boots he had were practical lace ups, overpriced and about a size too big but she could double up on socks. She talked him down enough that she didn’t feel horrible about the money spent, changing into them as soon as money changed hands, and carrying her six year old cowboy boots back with her to the tavern. 

She had been gone longer than she had intended and lunch had come and gone, not giving her much time to prepare for the dinner rush. She skipped the bath and just sponged off, changing into the clean clothes Karlis had run over from the cabin. 

She went back to the cabin and tucked her old boots under her bed and tried not to think about it as she went back to the tavern and worked with Rasa and Heldi to throw together pizzas. Not thinking about it proved impossible though, and she ended up excusing herself early, Striker promised to send someone if they needed her for anything. 

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and started towards the gate to check on that meat, but couldn’t get the boots out of her mind. She kept telling herself she was being stupid. They were just boots…. but, they weren’t. 

She remembered the day her husband had surprised her with them for her anniversary, Seven hundred dollar boots meant to last a lifetime… only not in the weather of Haven apparently. They were beaten and scratched from years on their little farm, barbed wire and blackberry briers, some of the stitching was fraying, little digs and nicks but now…

She couldn’t hold onto them, couldn’t keep them, the machine stitching alone was enough to cause suspicion, let alone the embossing and.... 

She-

“Serrah Auralee?”

She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, before turning to face Cassandra and pasting a smile on her face. “May I help you, Seeker?”

The woman looked at her warily, “Are you… alright?” 

Auralee blinked and realized her eyes must be red from trying not to cry. Great. She jerked her chin in a nod, and took a breath. “Just memories, you needed something?” 

Cassandra’s face softened slightly but only slightly before she spoke, “I wished to know why your brother runs from me, have I offended him?”

Didn’t Becky already explain that? She was pretty certain Becky explained that. “You… could stop chasing him.” That would help, a little bit. 

“I am not chasing him!” Cassandra protested in an offended tone. 

“And maybe not shout.” 

Cassandra blinked and then frowned, but spoke in a quieter tone. “I simply do not understand.” 

Yeah, that’s very obvious. Auralee sighed and pulled her hands out of her pockets to cross them. “Cassandra, you are a very intimidating woman, also you are a near perfect replica of some people who hurt Henry while he was growing up. He has nothing against you personally but the memories are there and as I’m sure you are aware, memories and experiences can make a great impact on how we as people view the world.”

Cassandra scowled. “I do not mean him any harm. I simply… wish to speak with him.” 

Oh for- woman! “And not all mages are murderous.” Okay, that may have been too much.

The Seeker blinked in confusion. “What does that have to do with this?” 

Maybe not enough. Auralee was too far away from the wall to thunk her head against it. “Didn’t your brother’s death color your opinion against mages for a very long time?”

Cassandra’s face darkened and she opened her mouth as if to shout, then deflated. “Ah.” She shifted and then did a stiff half bow. “If you would be so kind as to assure him I mean no harm. Good day.” 

Okay, _now_ that might have been too much. “Cassandra,” she called out and the woman thankfully stopped. “You are a strong woman, just try to not take everything at face value.” What would she understand? What would she-oh! “People are like poems and proses, with a deeper meaning than what is simply on paper.” 

Cassandra paused and then tentatively asked. “You enjoy poetry?” 

Ah, dangit! That was not what you were supposed to take away from that woman! “Prose, mostly.” She really didn’t want to talk about this but she did feel a bit guilty, but really it was the woman’s own fault, you have to practically slap her in the face. “Good night, Cassandra.”

She turned and left, and thankfully Cassandra didn’t pursue that line of questioning and she made her escape. The meat was hanging out, and would be ready to process in the morning. The hide had been stretched out in the sun and… dang it, she could have done that. Oh, well. Several bones were missing so Henry did make away with them. 

That done, she headed back for the cabin, coming to a dead stop at the sight of a dozen bones hanging around the door from intricately knotted strings… well… that... ugh. She shook her head and ducked in the door. “Don’t look now but there’s a witch out there.” 

Bernadette gasped. “A witch? No! No witches here!” She shook her head frantically. 

“It’s me, love,” Henry murmured absently as he turned over Auralee’s boot in his hands.

“You’re not a witch,” Bernadette protested, but it seemed puzzled rather than upset. “You don’t have magic.”

Henry looked up from Auralee’s boot and raised his eyebrows at the kid. “Says who?” 

Bernadette frowned thoughtfully and then shrugged and nodded, putting a finger over her lips. “Oh.” 

Apparently satisfied, Bernadette turned back to a mess of yarn tangled between two needles. 

“What are you doing with the bones?” Auralee asked, moving over to the fireplace to add another log. 

Henry looked at her flatly. “Do you want to know?”

Auralee winced. “No. Not really.” She nodded at the boot he was holding. “Yeah, happened this afternoon. Had to get a new pair from Segrett.”

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, then sighed. “I don’t think I can fix it, not enough to last more than a few days. A cobbler might be able to, but I don’t think that would be…” He grimaced. “Wise.” 

She sighed and rubbed her face. “Yeah, I figured.” A knot settled in her stomach. “I’ll burn them later.”

Henry gave her a horrified look. “What? No! Aren’t these from…?” He waved his hand vaguely. “I can’t fix them, but…” He waved the boot slightly. “I can make something from them. It’s good leather. I can make a wrist guard for when you’re shooting and at least a bracelet or two from them so you can keep it safely.” He blinked rapidly as if trying not to cry. “You… don’t have to destroy it. Just change it a little.” 

That… Auralee crossed over and pulled Henry into a hug. “Thank you, that… that would mean a lot.” They weren’t lost. Just needed to be changed a little. Like they all seemed to be. 

Henry patted her back awkwardly. “Okay. Love you too, sis.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Pants,” Becky declared in realization.

Krem looked up, pausing in fastening his pants. “Yes?”

“I want some,” Becky said. She had two shirts and two skirts to go with a cloak and the knitted socks Henry had been making and... and that was going to be inadequate for a probably month long march through the mountains to Skyhold. “And a coat.”

Coats were important.

“Alright,” Krem nodded, continuing to dress. “Good idea in this climate. You can go to Harrit for the coat and for some good lined leather pants, which are the best idea. Get some for Henry, too, and he might look a little less blue.”

“Poor frozen Henry,” Becky murmured. “We should get some wool. Make some blankets and ponchos, and menstrual pads. And some cotton. I have ideas. I need to talk to Henry, but could you help me go shopping?”

“Of course,” he agreed. He’d finished drills for the day, and they’d planned to join the horde for the evening. “Just tell me what you're thinking and we can get a list going. You like lists.”

They arrived in the cabin with arms full of fabric to find Henry carefully extracting himself from a hug with a teary Auralee. Auralee happily showed them the wrist guard and braided leather bracelet Henry had made out of her old boots, too excited to even wait until they’d put the fabric down. They were really nice; Henry was amazing.

“Awesome!” Becky said. “I didn’t know Henry could do leather work. We’ve bought a ton of fabric, I’ve got projects in mind. Also, we need to get some cold weather gear for us; I was thinking Harrit. I don’t know if we’d be able to get it for all the kids, but if we made extra blankets, and maybe some really nice panchos, that’s… better than nothing.” She paused. “Though uh, do you think we have to provide all the materials?”

“You normally get a discount if you provide materials,” Henry pointed out, flapping his hands excitedly at the fabric. “Plus I’m pretty sure stuff is tight so…” He glanced at Auralee, and then he, Auralee, and Krem started talking about killing animals and yardage, and... Oh, shit-

Becky jumped up to grab E’lu before she hit the floor head first off of the bed. Bouncy kids in an enclosed space - always guaranteed excitement.

“It’s about time for dinner, should we move this talk to the tavern or...?” Becky asked, propping E’lu up onto her hip. “I need to get this monster fed, and then when she goes to sleep, I’m going to put together some nicer menstrual pads - I think wool lined with this cotton, and with garter belt type things to hold them in place.”

Henry blinked and then nodded fervently. “That sounds practical and a great idea.” 

“Though buttons were very expensive, so I’m thinking ties.”

“Oh!” Henry said, coming over to feel the fabric. “We could do that. I mean, I know how to carve wooden buttons. Oh! Or bone! Bones are so fff… Uh…” He glanced at Auralee apologetically. “Freakin’ cool, but it might take some time, so ties at first, but I mean. Buttons eventually.”

“Awesome,” Becky said, and then batted her eyes. “I do love a handy man.”

He winked awkwardly at her and wiggled his fingers. “Everyone loves a man who’s good with his hands! Right, Krem?”

“Alright! Everyone out, that convo is banned around kids,” Auralee demanded, shaking her head at them, but there was a fond sort of expression there so she really was in a better mood. 

Eventually they began to make their way back to the tavern, E’lu running circles around them like a cat hyped up on catnip while Henri and Isa had a very serious conversation about nugs that had them distracted enough that they kept stopping, and had to be called to so they’d keep up.

They met the rest of the kids at the tavern, it being their habit to get in for food before the rush.

Auralee had a ton of ground meat in a big bowl and several eggs laid out that she went over to, looking back at them with a satisfied smile. “Henry, would you cut potatoes into wedges? I’m going to do my best recreation of a Wendy’s burger.”

“Peeled or homestyle?” Henry asked as he obligingly grabbed a basket of potatoes to wash.

“Home style, always; more nutritional value.” She looked fairly happy as she started cracking eggs into the bowl of meat. 

“On it, boss,” He said cheerfully and buried himself into his task. 

Rasa came in and pulled out a fresh batch of round buns from the oven, and Becky helped her set a new batch in to cook. “We aren’t making burgers for the entire tavern are we?” Becky blinked at her in confusion. That would be so much work. 

“Nope,” Auralee popped the ‘p’ as she cracked another egg. “Just our people - kids and Chargers; Rasa and Striker; us.” 

There was lettuce and tomatoes on the table so Becky busied herself with that, washing and slicing. As they worked they somehow got on the topic of different kinds of cheeses. “Port Salut,” Becky said, reverently. “So sweet, so creamy.”

“Feta,” Auralee sighed wistfully, as she was forming patties with the meat, putting an indention in the center of each. “Gouda.”

Henry scowled at the stick he was carving with his knife. “I know how to make cream cheese.”

Auralee blinked and then smiled in realization. “I can make mozzarella.” 

Becky flapped excitedly. “We need a goat! Or a milk cow!” 

“Probably need to wait though.” Henry grimaced and put his knife away before scrubbing the stick vigorously against the table edge to smooth it before using it to twist up his hair and pin it in place. 

“Yeah,” Becky sighed. ‘Later’ had become a familiar refrain; they wouldn’t be in Haven much longer. Best to save resources and effort.

They all lapsed into a sort of knowing silence as they worked. Well, she and Auralee cooked; Henry had started carving chopsticks, which were always useful. Not looking up, he mused, “I wonder if we can get metal or glass, that’d be so much easier to clean. Probably wouldn’t cost too much to jus’ get a few metal sticks from Harritt or sum’in.” 

“I can check on that tomorrow with Herritt if you want?” Auralee sighed as she put another patty on the tray. “I’ve got to order some more arrowheads. I’m getting low, and I want plenty for… hunting.” 

Becky listened as they talked, getting into a rhythm slicing buns.

There was a knock on the back door; soft, but Henry still flinched at it. 

“I got it,” Becky volunteered, squeezing Henry's shoulder in comfort as she passed him to get to the door, cracking it open just enough to see outside and not let too much heat out.

There was an elven woman there, clutching a lute to her chest. She smiled tentatively. “Hello! I am Naomi; I’m a minstrel. Are you Serrah Auralee?” 

“Nope!” Becky smiled, waving her in. “She’s at the stove, glaring at dinner. I’m Becky.”

Naomi walked in, looking around curiously. They had a quick conversation about her background - from the Free Marches, tended to like to travel; her reasons for being here - she was curious about the Inquisition, and she was the type who liked to be where big things were happening; her fees - reasonable; and her expectations - pay and general safety.

All in all, it went pretty quickly. None of them had ever hired a minstrel before, and, really, unless she was a bard and planned to kill them all, it’s not like it was a difficult decision. She played well, her voice was lovely, and everyone loved music.

Maryden had been away all this time; like in the game, apparently she traveled.

Details ironed out well enough, Naomi went into the main room to get a feel for the place; she’d start tomorrow.

The burgers were of course a success. Many questions as to why they were called ‘burgers’ by the kids and also the declaration by Bernadette that it sounded too much like ‘booger, or bugger.’

“If all boogers tasted so good,” Becky began, but then she paused. “Well. I was going to say we’d all have plenty of snacks, but then my mind went down a rather terrifying rabbit hole, so let’s just say that luckily burgers aren’t boogers, though we often wish they were as ever-present, and leave it at that, hm?”

Bernadette just giggled, too busy chewing to comment.

Probably for the best.

Dinner done, Becky, Finn, and Bernadette grabbed buckets of water to bring back to their cabin. They poured them into a big pot by the fire and scurried around the room talking about their day, and squirreling away treasures in the lovely calm manner of a troupe of young howler monkeys.

When the water was warm enough, they formed a line and did quick scrubs of hands, faces, feet, and necks, before coming to Becky to get their hair combed. Bernadette’s was braided for the night, they took off their outer layers of clothing, and they climbed into bed. 

Cara came in at that point and began bedtime stories. E’lu quickly fell asleep in the carrier on Becky’s back, and when Henri looked close to it, Becky scooped him up and said goodnight. She took E’lu, Henri, and Isa back to Taashath’s cabin and got them into bed, telling them stories until she could hear their sweet little snores.

With a big sigh of relief, she flopped back on her bed and did nothing for a while.

Henry came in, looking mostly asleep already, and she smiled up at him while he did his bedtime ablutions and fell into bed, turning to kiss her and then faceplant into the pillow, asleep.

Becky blinked at him and tried not to laugh and wake people up. He was so fucking adorable.

Shaking her head, she got back out of bed, and set herself to cutting out her pieces for pads. There was something soothing about working into the night to the sounds of other people sleeping, she’d always liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been noticed, as they directed the children through their personal care, that the kids had swollen gums, and their hair was dull. With everything going on, and in a cold mountain village, nutritional deficiency was a likely culprit, scurry specifically.

Luckily the surrounding area had plenty of white pine.

“We need more pine needles,” Becky stated to the room at large when she’d finished her breakfast. “I think that’s what we’ll do this afternoon. Learning to forage is always useful, I’ll take all of the Horde that want to join.”

“M’kay,” Henry said absently as he scooted off of the table. “I’ll go with you so you don’ have to wrangle them by yourself.” 

“Nice!” Becky smiled at him. “See what else you see while we’re doing it, hm?”

In the end, Krem and Dalish joined as well; Krem to spend some time with Becky, and Dalish because she knew more than any of them what to forage in Thedas. Between the four adults and the ever-helpful Karlis, it was fairly simple to wrangle the kids that came with them. 

It was a pleasant way to pass time. The kid’s shrieks were muffled by the trees and snow and they seemed to be having a good time. Becky had half a bag full of pine needles to dry, and Henry and Dalish discussed local edible plants and their different seasons.

It was one of those times when everything seemed okay - the day was clear, she was surrounded by people who had become her family, they had a simple solution to a problem, and everyone was safe. It felt very delicate - a moment watching a snowflake shine in the sun just before it melted, but no less perfect for its obvious impermanence. 

She took a moment while everyone was busy to lean against Krem’s back, wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing him in. “I like you.”

Krem laughed. “I like you, too.”

“Good,” Becky said firmly, before blowing a raspberry against the back of his neck, moving away to help Henri, who apparently needed to pee, but was struggling with his pants and starting to panic.

After getting him sorted out, and sent back to play with Joe feeling proud of himself for not having an accident, Becky leaned back against the tree to watch everyone.

Dalish was talking to Krem about something, kids were playing chase, or inspecting interesting things they’d found.

Henry had started dancing with E’lu, humming under his breath as he spun her around, pulling giggles from her. After a minute he passed her off to Karlis and then, grinning, held his hand out towards Becky and started singing quietly. “Hot blood in your veins, never gonna be the same. Tell 'em what you're gonna do. Hands wrapped 'round my neck, something something something…” 

He grimaced even as he started dancing with her. “Oh, you're mad, sugar sweet, from your lips and your teeth, I could die for the likes of you! Bible Black, sing along, put the shake in your bones.” He shimmied his shoulders with a laugh. “We'll be damned, whatever we do!” He spun with her. “I don’t remember the rest of the words!”

Becky laughed, trying to match his steps. “I didn’t know them to start, so you’re way ahead of me!”

Henry hummed through the rest of the song until Krem tapped his shoulder and bowed. “I believe I have a song, may I cut in?”

Henry bowed dramatically, handing Becky’s hand over to Krem. “Naturally, my good man.”

Krem’s song had a trickier beat, but Becky managed to follow along with his dance, only tripping twice - an absolute win. Their dance ended with a kiss to Becky’s hand, and then Becky turned to scoop up Henri and lead him through a merry dance to the beat of his giggles and half sung nursery rhymes.

Henry smiled and hummed as he gathered up a shiny looking plant growing against the ground with Dalish.

Breathless after that, Becky grabbed back up her bag of needles, and started to herd the Horde back towards the tavern for snacks and scrubbing.

Karlis and E’lu were trailing behind, Karliss being extremely patient with pausing and naming things that E’lu pointed and asked about with her sweet little, “Dat!”

Becky had just looped back around to be sure they were still moving when she heard a cry. She’d just peaked around a tree when she saw a soft green glow on Karliss’ hand as she whispered comfort and touched E’lu’s face. From the branch swinging wildly over their heads, Becky guessed E’lu had been holding it to explore, and let it go, getting whacked in the face.

But more importantly - 

Karliss was a mage. That would need to be handled… delicately.

Becky paused, waiting until they had started walking again before loudly tromping over. “You two having fun back here?”

E’lu clapped, and Karliss nodded, possibly with nervousness?

“Good,” Becky said, biting her lip. She had to get this right. “I want you to know that I saw absolutely nothing.” Karliss froze, eyes going wide. Becky continued, “But if it was ever the case that possibly I did see something, and you might want or need any kind of stabbing-free training, Henry and I are safe to ask about that. We can find someone sensible and safe.”

E’lu glanced between them, and then pressed a finger to her mouth.

“Yes.” Becky nodded solemnly. “That exactly.”

Karliss nodded, and, arms tight around E’lu, walked quickly towards Haven, head down.

Becky watched her going, thoughts racing. This was way above her paygrade. She needed to talk to Henry.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Things were… Hm. Auralee hesitated to say things were going  _ well _ as that had not worked out for them last time, but, that being said, she had less trouble getting people to adhere to rules of the tavern. 

Heldi still wanted to work, so she let her; everyone gave the girl and all the kids wide berths. One less thing to worry about. So maybe some good did come out of that whole mess after all. 

Naomi was a welcome addition to the tavern; her music, though not as well known as Maryden's, was pleasant and catchy. She used a guitar! Not a lute. A guitar! Apparently they were Nevaran instruments here. 

She acted very timid around them for the first day or so but quickly relaxed after seeing Rasa snark back at both her and Striker. 

Auralee made a point to stay after closing to step out and ask her a few questions - basic questions like: ‘how old are you?’ ‘where did you come from?’ - things like that, but to also not-so-stealthily ask about the guitar.

It wasn’t a popular instrument in Ferelden, most everyone preferring the softer tones of a lute. Naomi said she picked it up as a child after finding a discarded one in the trash outside the alienage she grew up in.

Auralee knew how to play the piano, one of the instruments she was pressured to learn how to play as a kid, but the guitar was one she had always wanted to pick up but never got the chance. 

Her oldest brother had picked it up after he and Henry had gotten married, and said it had been therapeutic; stress relief that was healthy. 

That she understood. Many days growing up she had banged on the piano when her brothers were being too difficult or utter turds. 

She knew three basic chords: G, D, and C, but that was about it. Naomi seemed surprised about her interest and actually offered to teach her a bit. 

So now she had a new schedule: after closing she would stay an extra hour and Naomi would show her a few chords and melodies with the guitar. Her fingers hated her but it was… freeing, something to indulge and escape with. 

She had been able to pick out ‘Danny Boy’ by ear after the third night, much to Naomi’s shock; even though she hadn’t recognized the tune, she said it was beautiful and would try to teach her chords that would go with the song.

The supply shipment Varric ordered for them came in, and Josephine was… accommodating in allowing her to store the excess in the Chantry. Under lock and key as Auralee insisted; a key that was given directly to her. Not that that made a difference with all the rouges around but hey; last thing they needed was for the Chantry Sisters to take it and use it. A worry that turned out to be correct when Mother Giselle came into the tavern to ask for the key so they could distribute the food to refugees.

She talked a good talk and seemed sincere but Auralee didn’t trust the Sisters behind her any further than she could throw them. And she could stand looking selfish if it meant they didn’t starve on the trip to Skyhold. The Inquisition was helping with the refugees right now; Auralee would help later.

Henry was taking reluctant ‘manners’ lessons with Vivienne and he always came back frustrated and quiet, and with Solas hovering and looking concerned. A hovering Solas was weird, but Auralee could imagine that Vivienne and Henry weren’t mixing well. He was never fond of her in the game and in person? Nope. 

But one day, Henry dragged her into the lesson with a smirk on his face. He was up to something, and that something apparently was a… completely different set of tea etiquette rules than the ones Vivienne was obviously using. Ones that were obviously exact enough that Vivienne couldn’t fault them, but were nothing like her coded rules. Every movement was controlled and deliberate, down to the way he offered sugar. Vivienne had asked him what culture that was from and he had just given her a vague smile and started humming ‘Hallelujah’ under his breath. 

Oh! Auralee started humming ‘Running With the Wolves’ in a return question.

Henry smiled and lifted his tea cup, cradled in both hands, towards her in confirmation.

Solas was helping him. That was awesome and disconcerting all at once. 

Auralee started to write out her recipes on paper for Heldi to follow when she couldn’t be there. She started placing them in a box like her great aunt’s recipe tin; it felt good to write things down. 

She could see Henry writing letters to Taashath too. Simple, meaningless chit chat letters about their days and he was sending them through Josephine. He was also making a log of every letter he sent and when he sent them. She… wasn’t sure why and wasn’t sure she wanted to know enough to ask. His answers were sometimes wildly unexpected and disconcerting. 

It was almost two weeks after Taashath had left that she felt it… what could only be described as a shudder, then a wave of lightheadedness. No one seemed to notice it except for her and she thought she had imagined it until she went back into the kitchen to find Henry rocking in a corner and holding his head. 

He had felt it and so had Becky upon later discovery. It didn’t take long to realize what they had felt when it happened again not a minute later. Taashath had been to the future and back. 

Auralee could only feel relief at the confirmation that their presence didn’t complete yeet all things canon; a fear she hadn’t realized she had until it was over. 

She passed some days teaching the kids to sing some of her memorized Disney songs… which were nearly all of them because she just had that kind of memory; if it was put to a tune, everything stuck. Which led to many educational songs used by her parents. All the kids could count to twenty and by twos; also burst into song about ‘no worries.’

The kids were impressionable, that was for certain… one morning of her and Henry nerding out with Star Trek references had them all greeting each other with the ‘live long and prosper’ hand gesture within the next day. Henry was delighted and absolutely encouraged it. 

Unfortunately, he also taught them songs. Ring around the Rosie, a song about dying from the plague, was one thing, but then he taught them the Hanging Tree. Because of course he did! And he taught them ‘Keep Away’ and ‘Enter Sandman’ and-

Lelianna and Josephine didn’t try any more stunts. Apparently having Henry and Becky in the War Room had not panned out as they had expected. So sad, too bad. 

Krem and Becky seemed to be an item now and she spent whatever time she had while not - and sometimes while - babysitting kids, with the Charger Captain. 

Becky and Henry were making lists of things they needed for the kids during the upcoming trip to Skyhold… it was surreal that it was getting so close. But this is why they planned and prepared.

One morning, she waited in the Chantry longer than usual, and it paid off when Roderick came in for morning devotional- or whatever they called it here. He had startled when she approached him and looked as if he was contemplating running. 

Auralee gave him the meekest smile she could muster and hunched her shoulders. “Chancellor Roderick, may I beg a moment of your time? I find myself in need of…. some answers.” 

She spent all her life in churches and speaking with religious people and leaders. And as she knew it would, the chance at gaining a convert overrode his fear of her new found status as ‘feared assassin.’ 

It cost her most of the morning and biting her tongue at some of the things he was spouting, but she had to give him this: he did truly believe what he was saying. She knew enough to be able to tell when someone was holding up faith when it was convenient. With the right placed words she was able to get him to share about the Petitioners Path or Summer Pilgrimage; something to ‘give her mind something to ponder.’

She walked out of the Chantry with far more understanding of Roderick’s character. The man was not out for standing; he was earnest in his faith, and his point of view of what had happened at the Conclave was understandable. His plan had been crap but his belief and suspicion that Taashath was guilty was understandable. Even Taashath was not completely convinced she was innocent. 

Roderick had been painted as a minor adversary, when really he was just as lost and floundering for answers as everyone else. 

With the location of the paths opening, Henry and Becky started working with the kids on where to go in case of emergency, AKA bell alarms being sounded. Becky had found a hand bell and rang it at random times. The fastest kid got to pick dessert. Fortunately, they were all considered weird enough that no one batted an eye at the ‘game.’ 

Even with all that preparation, it still felt as if they weren’t ready yet when one of the kids burst into the kitchen to announce that the Herald and her party were seen on the road. 

Auralee knew full well Leli’s people would have known far before their kids and the only reason they wouldn’t have been notified was if she didn’t want them there…. likely to spin how she ‘was dangerous and killed helpless patrons.’ Okay, that was likely her just being suspicious but you had to admit, nothing Josie and Leli did was instilling faith.

Auralee gave Joe a warm roll and asked him to find Henry and Becky to let them know; he shuffled in place slightly before holding out the roll back to her and saying that Bernadette had already done it. She gently shoved the roll back into his hands and let Heldi and Hamish take over in the kitchen, calling out to Striker and Rasa that she was stepping out. She asked Karlis and Cara to start filling the bathtub with water. Striker could help with the hot water. 

She had the cloak over her shoulders and was already halfway to the gates when she felt a sudden rush of anxiety. Taashath was back… but that also meant that Varric was back, and the last time she had seen him she had  _ kissed _ him. A glimpse of a scout made her continue walking instead of turning around and walking right back into the tavern as she wanted to do. God, now she had to face the man. After that. 

She was relieved to see Henry and Becky had just gotten to the gates a breath before her. Henry was fidgeting, tapping his foot against the ground and hitting his fist against his thigh. Gently, thank goodness. But he was obviously feeling stressed. Becky was there though, and she offered her hand to him and started talking quickly, distracting him.

Auralee only just made eye contact with Leli who looked… not quite so surprised they were there but not exactly happy about it. So sad, too bad. 

Then they were riding around the corner and Auralee had to fight the apprehension churning in her gut and paint a smile on her face, remembering to make her eyes crinkle. 

They waited as they rode closer, and Auralee saw Taashath’s face… fall when she saw them. She swung off of her horse and started for them quickly and Auralee took a small step back as the women charged straight for her. Crap.

And then Taashath grabbed her into a hug and pressed her face to the top of her head.

Well, this... was unexpected. She stood there awkwardly, at a loss what this was about. But Leli’s mouth was pressed into a thin line and Josephine looked like she was doing an impromptu mental rewrite.

“You brave, stupid woman,” Taashath murmured into her hair.

Auralee’s amusement over the Advisor’s discomfort was immediately pushed away as her mind sped to what Taashath had just gone through… a terrible future. Crap. “I… would rather not... know.” She really didn’t want to know. 

Taashath shuddered slightly and then let her go. “Yes. Alright. I…” She blinked rapidly. “Thank you.” She frowned and then she suddenly turned and moved to Henry.

She watched them awkwardly fumble through a greeting and smiled slightly when Henry stepped forward to give her a brief hug. He pulled back quickly, then hesitated before grabbing her hand and putting it on the back of his neck. He spoke quietly, “Kost.”  _ Peace. _

Taashath sighed and relaxed slightly. “Soon.” 

Auralee kept the wince from her face but her heart hurt for the woman… this was just the beginning. 

“You know… you hide it well.” Dorian’s voice pulled her eyes from them and she gave the man a quizzical look. “You always seem so…. Indifferent.”

Auralee laughed and gave him a bright, practiced smile. “I am screaming on the inside.” 

He blinked at her before shaking his head. “Well, that’s slightly terrifying,” he muttered before moving off. 

Crap. That was meant to be sarcastic. Whatever they had seen in the that future seemed to have not boded well for her… if this was their reaction- 

“Auralee?” 

And then there was… him. 

She made herself turn and smile, her face flushing at the sight of him, praying internally that he didn’t expect another kiss… she didn’t know if she could survive it a second time as she greeted him. “Varric, how was it?”

He gave her a wary and tired look both. “Pretty sure you can tell already by that-” He gestured towards Taashath. “-but we have the mages as allies. So that’s helpful.”

She nodded and shifted slightly before making herself bend and hug him quickly and pulled back with a wincing smile. “I’m afraid that’s all you get until you get… bathed.” That was a good reason right? It gave her an excuse and was reasonable. If rude. 

He huffed a slight laugh and thankfully nodded. “Reasonable.” Thank god! 

They stood there awkwardly, and she knew Leli was still there… watching. Crap. “Um… a lot’s happened… I'm not sure how... you’ll feel about it.” Make her apprehension seem to be over something else… yeah, she could do that.

He huffed and crossed his arms. “Oh? Do tell,” he asked in a tone that suggested he already knew.

Once again she didn’t have to fake her embarrassment. And she crossed her arms self consciously. “We… uh, sorta adopted ten kids.”

He blinked… and blinked again. “I’m… sensing an ‘and’...”

She felt another burst of heat in her face. “And…. I had your things... moved to the cabin?” 

His eyes widened slightly but he hid it with a quick grin. “Well… that will be  _ warmer _ than the tent.” 

“That was… the point,” she said, feeling awkward and unsure at the emphasis he placed on the word ‘warmer.’ Logically knowing it was for the benefit of those listening (there was always someone listening), but… also having to bite her tongue from denying it which would be counterproductive. 

After a moment, he casually asked, “So… anything else?” At her head shake he raised an eyebrow at her. “A potato?”

“Oh… yeah.” She felt her gut clench, she had been doing good not thinking about it, and now she had to talk about it… wonderful. “I…” She couldn’t force the words out and just looked down at her feet.

He sighed and rubbed his face before reaching out and gingerly patting her arm. “We can talk about it later.” 

She nodded and gave him a small, grateful smile, and glanced over to see Josephine greeting Taashath with a practiced smile. “Welcome back, Herald. I’ve taken the liberty of having a bath be prepared at your cabin and once you have rested we can discuss the… particulars of your trip?” 

Taashath nodded. "A bath is appreciated. I can come to the War Room after I have taken a well deserved nap."

Henry narrowed his eyes at Josephine but obviously bit his tongue. He  _ hated _ it when people went into his space uninvited.

“Krem, you had one job.” Bull’s sigh of disappointment made her glance over to see the Charger Captain standing over where the Iron Bull was unsaddling his horse. Poor horse. 

Krem winced. He had E’lu on his hip. "I tried, Chief." 

"He really did," Becky agreed with a laugh, spinning Isa in circles.

“I don’t appreciate the ‘Babysitters,’ Iron Bull,” she shot in his direction, with a pointed glare. “Krem’s just lucky we like’im.”

Bull just shot her a dry look. “Can’t complain about them if you need them.” 

“I appreciate babysitters,” Henry said quietly. 

“Not that kind of babysitting, Henry.” Then at Bull. “Ever heard of asking?” 

Bull just laughed and walked off. 

He just- Oh no, he didn’t! He did. “You turd waffle!”

Becky burst out laughing and Krem raised his eyebrows. 

Auralee shook her head and threw up her hands. “Why does everyone assume I will turn into somekind of Murder Puppy when I'm left alone?” She muttered in annoyance. 

"Because you get caught," Henry announced blithely, coming over with Taashath to stand by her. 

Auralee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “‘Getting caught’ implies hiding… I’m hiding nothing. The guy deserved it.”

"Thus the Murder Puppy reputation." Henry grinned. "You'll notice my reputation is pristine."

“Murder is a strong word, and that’s ‘cause you're off your meds,” She joked back, enjoying the somewhat morbid banter despite herself. “Community service sounds more accurate.” 

Dorian's head snapped towards him and then he shook his head. "Not thinking about that," He muttered and then headed into the village. 

"'Killing in Self Defense and in Defense of Others Puppy' doesn't roll off the tongue as easy," Henry mused. 

“Huh…” Varric said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “‘Murder Puppy’ does have a nice ring to it. Might steal that one.” 

"Almost as nice as Demon Cat," Henry agreed, then shot her a panicked look when he realized what he'd said. Crap 

“Maybe we can get a cat soon… you know, add to the domestic circus,” she joked, trying to keep the tone light. 

"Can it be a black cat? I need it for my aesthetic," Henry said quietly, but he seemed to have lost the thread of the banter.

“I’ll see if we can find one,” Taashath answered before carefully laying her hand on the back of his neck and Henry’s eyes closed and he breathed out a relieved breath. 

Auralee smiled slightly at the thought of him already trusting her that much… not that Taashath wasn’t amazing, but he was not one to trust easily. Normally he tensed up and got nervous if people touched his neck like that.

“Well…” Varric spoke up in an overly loud voice just before she felt his hand take hers. “I don’t know about you three but I think a bath is overdue. And if Sparkler and Tiny aren’t in line I might as well snag that bath.” 

Taashath smiled down at them, her eyes lingering on their hands, and Auralee was proud of herself for not yanking her hand out of his hand. The woman then blushed slightly, as she addressed Henry. “Do you-? Would you like to… join me? Just to talk?”

He nodded. “Sure. Lemme…” He checked his arms and then blinked. “Oh. I don’t have a kid on me. Weird.” He gave Becky a panicked look. “Where’s E’lu?” 

“Krem has her,” Becky answered, pointing at E’lu in Krem’s arms.

“Oh. Right.” He blinked and then gave Taashath a smile. “Yeah.” 

Auralee watched them move off with a slight smile, it was a bittersweet kind of feeling. She was happy he seemed… content at least. 

“I think Dorian’s already upstairs,” Becky told Varric, looking towards the tavern. “He rushed.”

“Ah,” Varric made a disappointed noise but then picked up his pack with his free hand and slung it over his shoulder and they started walking. “Well, might as well put my things away… Cabin you say?”

Auralee felt her face burn anew. “Um. Yeah, mine. Um. Becky and Henry sort of moved into Taashath’s and sometimes Becky stays with the Chargers. So the double bed is free?” And if she thought her face was on fire before she must have combusted now.

Varric’s stride faltered slightly, but his eyebrows rose ever so slightly. 

“There are… a lot of kids in there,” she said quickly. Wanting to kick herself,  _ that _ was not what she was suggesting. At. All. “Henry built bunk beds. There are seven kids…” His hand relaxed its hold on her hand and she allowed herself a small sigh of relief. “I… um have to introduce them to you.” 

“Maybe after I've washed up,” he huffed and then they walked silently the rest of the way. 

Auralee shut the door behind them when they made it to the cabin and upon finding it momentarily empty, leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry…” He turned to raise an eyebrow at her and she winced. “I didn’t ask before moving your things.” 

He huffed another laugh but shook his head and set down his pack at the foot of the double bed. “It’s fine.” 

Right. She crossed her arms and looked away from him as he rummaged through his pack. Probably searching for a set of clean clothes and soap. “So… um, the kids are all around ten through three, except for the two oldest and the baby, but they’re not much trouble. They sleep well, and take care of themselves if they need to go. Becky has them most of the time but sometimes they need me to take care of the youngest for a bit.” She was aware she was rambling but it felt better than awkward silence and a lot had happened and unlike Henry she had only written once… a note really.

“We. um… are keeping them away from the Chantry Sisters… they were selling them. So.” She uncrossed her arms, then crossed them again awkwardly. “They’re ours now.” 

“Have to admit, it will take some getting used to.” He huffed quietly then gestured at the bunks. His back still to her as he went through his pack. “I never had much call to be around kids… well, kids that weren’t pickpockets for the Carta.” 

That… was a sad reality. Auralee felt heartbroken at the thought of all those kids, how many-?

“Here.” He abruptly stood and held something wrapped in an oiled bit of leather out to her, making her startle slightly, but she took it hesitantly and pulled the leather back to reveal a book. 

The title cover was faded slightly but she could make out enough to figure out it was a cookbook and she… stared at it like an idiot. A cookbook. He had gotten her a- “It’s a cookbook.”

He huffed and turned back to his pack. “Yeah. Figured you could make up a new weapon with it.”

“I didn’t kill him with a potato!” She snapped, then immediately regretted it, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see what kind of look he was giving her. “I’m sorry…” She whispered before taking a deep breath. “I guess I’m just… tired of people treating me like… a grenade.”

She heard him sigh and looked up to find him rubbing his face. “Look… I’m trying but you have to admit your reputation is… volatile.” 

She grimaced and rewrapped the book before setting it down carefully with a sigh. “It’s not…” How was this her life now? How was she the dangerous one? “It’s… wasn’t without a good reason,” she said quietly. The Templars would have killed them. The slimebag in the tavern had hurt Heldi. “He was a rapist and she… she’s a kid.” Pedophile meant nothing here.

Varric tilted his head slightly. “And Curly?” 

She blinked and then remembered the incident of throwing him in the snow. She sighed and sat down on the closest cot, which happened to be Dorian’s. “Cullen had been scaring Henry; tried to push me aside to get to him. I didn’t hurt him.” 

He hummed and carefully sat down as well but left plenty of space between them. “And our favorite Spymaster, dare I ask?” He worded it as a joke but his tone was gentle and low. 

“She…” Why was she even answering, like she had to explain her actions? Maybe because she was tired of people just assuming… and he was asking. Nobody else had asked. Nobody. “Besides… the whole poisoning thing…” She gestured at herself. “She… was trying to pressure Taashath and Henry into moving in with each other, you were there. She was hurting them for the sake of appearances. Then…” She winced and looked away with a blush. “Accused me of cheating on you. Trying to ‘seduce’ Cullen. It was just… too much all at once. I lost my temper.” 

He made a humming sound before asking quietly, gently. “Are you?” She startled and then glared at him when she realized what he was asking. He held up his hands with a small huff. “Hey, I’m just asking.” 

“No,” She said firmly and then looked away awkwardly. “He… saw me frustratedly attacking a dummy and tried to help… I have not and never will  _ seduce _ anyone.” Auralee couldn’t help a self deprecating laugh, she couldn’t even flirt; her husband had been the driving force in their relationship. Nothing about her could be considered seductive. 

He was quiet for a long moment before reaching over to pat her knee in a comforting gesture, not lingering; just a few pats and then it was gone. 

It was a strange thing that she only just now seemed to notice that he always wore gloves… always. She never saw him without them. “Aren’t they kind of pointless now?” She asked before she thought better of it and shook her head quickly. “Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

He paused and then exhaled sharply. “Not really.” He pulled a glove off briskly and showed her his hand. There was a red Mark across his palm, a line like someone had been reaching to shake his hand. She was still processing that when he pulled the glove back on. “She didn’t show for the wedding. You’re a bit more honest about that part.” 

Oh… Bianca. She felt her heart break for the man again; he never deserved that. “I’m sorry.” 

“I didn’t exactly give you much choice.” He shrugged, still tugging on the edge of the glove.

Her mind was reeling at the revelation that someone could have multiple ‘soulmarks.’ She winced and chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought before standing and going over to the mantel where she kept the book with her drawing in the flap. She hesitated a second but… Varric actually listened and then revealed something that for him was the ‘story he could never tell.’ She took a deep breath and grabbed it turning around before she could second guess herself to find him watching her. 

She forced herself to take the few steps back to the cot and sit down, open the flap and hold it out to him. “I… this is my… was my family.”

Varric took it from her gently, inspecting it. "You draw this?"

She jerked her chin in a nod and pointed at the kids. “My oldest, Rebekah, my littlest, Seth.” She hesitated again before pointing to her husband's rough drawn image. “Tom.” 

"Good looking family," He said, tracing a finger across the bottom, careful not to touch her lines. "And you can't... get back to them?"

She didn’t know; they arrived just before the Breach so it wasn’t the Breach that pulled them there. She couldn’t blame this on Solas’ screw up. There was no magical discharge, there was Nothing, Nothing to track. Nothing to go off of. 

She had no answer to give, so she shook her head, swallowing down the tears stinging her eyes and threatening to spill over.

He sighed and held an arm out, offering her comfort, if she wanted it. "Well, shit."

She swallowed again and shook her head as she shut the book. “If I hug you I will break down Varric.”

"Right." He dropped his arm. "Then.. how about... I could use a little help on this scene - it's clunky and I can't seem to fix it-"

She knew avoidance when she heard it and that was the least she could do. “First drafts always are. What are you working on?”

“Here.” He pulled a small oiled snatchel from his pack and handed it to her; she lifted the flap to pull out a small stack of paper, all neatly written and much easier to read than her messy handwriting. 

“‘He watched her cross the room, each step confident, unafraid to meet anyone's eyes as she approached, a challenge in her own gaze. Challenge accepted, he thought to himself as she passed his table,” She read aloud and frowned, “I think I'm missing context. Does it start like this?”

“Nah,” Varric laughed and stood, continuing to unpack. “I tend to write ahead, the pieces I find most interesting and then bridge them together. Keeps me interested.” 

“Ah,” She knew how that was, it helped keep her interested so she didn’t get burnt out. “So… this isn’t their first meeting. So either she’s ignoring him or is too focused on other things to notice.” 

“Focused on something else,” He confirmed with a nod as he set aside a pair of… needles, metal needles.

She looked back down at the paper with a smile when she realized who he intended those for. Once again this was why everyone liked Varric. “So maybe hint to that, like, ‘He watched her cross the room, each step confident, unafraid to meet anyone's eyes as she approached, a challenge in her own gaze and she made purposeful strides towards, (Wherever you have her going). Challenge accepted, he thought to himself as she passed his table.’?” 

He didn’t say anything and she looked up from the paper to find him looking at her with a thoughtful look. “You really did write.” 

She wasn’t sure how to react to that. “Um yeah, I never published though.” 

He made a thoughtful sound in his throat. “You know my author's pride was wounded somewhat by some… mirthful critics, so I decided to try another serial. Maybe less… um, scandalous, focus on plot and development more than the-uh.”

“Smut?”

“Yeah.” He huffed and held up a small bundle of mint green fabric. “Think Wifey will like this?”

She nodded and held up the paper. “Soooo, this is a romance?” Okay, she might have added a bit of teasing to her tone, but he did have it coming for teasing her. 

“If he plays his hand right,” He answered without missing a beat. 

She hummed and couldn’t help the small smirk. “So what’s his background? Gambler? Thief? Rough?”

“Hey! Not all of my characters disregard the law,” He defended with a laugh.

“True, there was the City Guard… who bent the laws with great respect,” She teased as she set down the paper. 

“Yes, well, he wasn’t a criminal,” He laughed again shaking his head. 

This was… nice actually. There was much less tension between them as they talked out a scene for his ‘yet to be named’ protagonist, what was meant to be a meeting of somesort went wrong and resulted in a bar fight, which the protagonist and the woman barely get out of. 

It was fun if she was being honest. Varric jotting down notes, though he didn’t want to give too much plot away… that or he didn’t really have the plot set in stone yet.

“You think Sparkler is done now?” He asked after a while closing the satchel and stuffing it into his bag again. 

“If he’s not, I can get Becky to chase him out for you," She joked half heartedly. 

He paused and she thought he might be composing a joke in return, but then he sighed and ran his hand over his face again. “Nah. Sparkler has been through some shit. Let him indulge.” 

Yeah… Auralee wondered if enough time had passed that her leaving the cabin wouldn’t seem suspicious or-

The door opened and Heldi entered with a screaming E’lu. She looked relieved when she saw Auralee. “We fed her and everything, but she won’t sleep, and Henry is with the Herald, and Becky is helping at the tavern,” Heldi said quickly over the toddler’s cries. “I-” She froze at the sight of Varric and immediately clutched E’lu closer to her chest protectively.

“Heldi, it’s alright,” She said, feeling heartbroken at the fact that a  _ kid _ felt such instant fear at the sight of a stranger. “This is Varric. He’s… my soulmate. He’s safe.” She stood up and moved to take E’lu.

He gave her a reassuring smile and a small wave. “Won’t even notice I’m here; just try not to step on me. A common hazard of being a Dwarf.”

Heldi gave E’lu over reluctantly, leaning close to whisper. “That’s the one you’re moving in here?” 

Auralee nodded, still trying to be reassuring. “Him and my friend Dorian. He’s Tevinter, like I said, but won’t be any trouble. I promise.” Heldi still looked uncomfortable with the idea so she added. “If anyone gives you trouble you know…” She fought back a cringe and forced a smile while whispering. “I always have spare potatoes.”

Heldi still looked uncertain, but she was able to smile back slightly before turning and then held her hand up and put her fingers into the Vulcan greeting. “Live long and prosper,” She said quietly. “I’m Heldi.” 

Auralee felt a bit of amusement at the bit of nerdery passed on, but tucked E’lu against her shoulder and started swaying in place to help soothe her.

Varric smiled, though it looked slightly baffled. “Good fortune to you, too. Varric Tethras.” He glanced at E’lu and then at Auralee’s face, then back to the baby with a… undecipherable expression. “Who’s fussy?”

“E’lu,” Auralee answered quietly, shifting E’lu gently down her arm so she was laying. Elf children were so much smaller than her kids had been; E’lu was two but she felt barely one the way she fit in her arms. “Henry says it means ‘secret’ in Elvhen.” 

“Secret… it’s good” He said distractedly, before shaking his head and turning back to his pack.

“Your other things are under the bed,” She whispered, still swaying. E’lu wasn’t crying anymore but was still looking around with wide, red eyes. 

“I have things ready, do you want me to start the roast and pies for tonight?” Heldi asked just as quietly, inching towards the door. 

Auralee gave her a grateful smile. “Only if you want to.”

Heldi nodded quickly. “I like cooking. It’s… better,” She said and then turned and left, closing the door softly behind her. 

Varric was going through his things, setting a few little things out, organizing… though there wasn’t much other than writing instruments, books, and paper. He seemed to habitually travel light… that or Cassandra hadn’t given him a chance to pack when she dragged him from Kirkwall.

She tried to give him some privacy and walked a line with E’lu in front of the fireplace, hoping the white noise of the fire would make her even more sleepy, but the stubborn girl kept blinking at her until she got a little furrow to her brow and reached up to slap a now meaty hand against her mouth in request. She was quickly gaining the healthy baby chub she should have. And she was also bold enough to make demands. 

Auralee huffed quietly and pushed E’lu’s hand from her mouth and hummed a few notes but E’lu was still frowning and looked like she was about to reach up again before Auralee gave in, singing, “Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.” 

The Disney song had been a favorite of her kids and a tried and true way of getting them to calm and quickly fall asleep. It worked its magic before the last verse, but she finished it anyway as she eased the toddler into one of the bottom bunks. “Just look over your shoulder, I’ll be there… always.” She gently pulled the blanket over her and stood back with a small smile.

A soft, muttered curse made her startle, having forgotten Varric was there, and then she felt herself flush in embarrassment when she turned to find him scratching away in his notebook. After a few seconds he glanced up and gave her the sort of smile someone might give if they were caught stealing cookies, as he tucked the notebook away into his duster pocket. “What can I say? I’m a writer. People say… or sing things and I just get the itch to write them down.”

She suddenly realized that songs like that weren’t exactly common here, the closest probably being Maryden’s ‘Sera Was Never.’ She had a host of songs in her head that were completely unknown to the world of Thedas. “I… can write down the lyrics for you… if you want?” She offered hesitantly, the lyrics to a silly song seemed the least she could do for him after everything.

He paused and then held the notebook out to her. “That would be great actually. I think I missed a few lines.” 

She took it and winced slightly when he got out a dip pen and ink. She moved to the small table and slowly, painstakingly slowly, began to write out lyrics in Common, having to hum a few times to remember a few spots. By the time she was done the sheet of paper was a mess, hardly better than the letter she had sent him, but the words were legible… at least she hoped they were. There were also random blots of ink where she had rested the pen without realizing it when she was thinking.

Varric thankfully didn’t comment on her messy writing, as she handed the drying paper to him. He took it with a smile as he looked over it. “Knew I missed a line or two. But you know it will probably end up in my next book, right?” He said cautiously.

She gave him a wan sort of smile, “Pretty sure no one will recognise it so you don’t have to worry about plagiarism.”

“Plagiarism? Or people knowing where it came from?” He gave her a serious look. “You’d be surprised at the kind of things that leave a trail.”

She shook her head tiredly. “No-one in Thedas knows that song other than me, Henry, and possibly Becky.”

His eyebrows went up slightly and she winced, because that might have been too much information, and she could  _ see _ a dozen questions forming behind his eyes before he nodded and looked away. “Alright.”

He turned and did something with the paper to help the ink dry before putting the notebook away. And almost as soon as he did the door opened and in walked a much cleaner Dorian, with a loud. “Well-!”

Auralee quickly whirled and put her finger to her lips. “Shh!” 

Dorian froze mid step and blinked at her. She gestured at E’lu. “The baby is sleeping.” 

Dorian looked at E’lu, looked at the bunkbeds, looked at Varric, and then his eyes widened. “Ah, done a bit of... redecorating have we?”

Auralee nodded. “Henry stole ten kids from the Chantry.” She gestured to the beds. “We’re keeping a few here.”

Varric huffed suddenly. “It's a bit more than ‘a few’ Auralee.” 

“It’s only four in here most of the time. That’s a ‘few.’” She rolled her eyes. She had come from a large family.

He actually chuckled at that. “I’d hate to hear your definition of several.”

“I had ‘several’ kids in the tavern a few weeks ago. All ten of them,” She shot back, relieved he was joking with her. 

“And as expected… I will have to watch myself when I promise to pick up a ‘few’ books. I’m strong for my size but I’m afraid moving a library might be beyond my abilities.” He pulled out three books from his pack and held them up. “This is what most people think of as ‘several.’”

“That’s three,” She laughed, walking over to pick them out of his hand. “A few - you can count them on one hand! ‘Several’ is when you have to add a second hand.” 

“Ah. Makes sense.” Varric huffed.

Dorian spoke up quietly. “Are…?” He trailed off and she glanced over to see him eyeing E’lu like she might suddenly turn into a screaming demon. 

“She doesn’t bite. That would be Isa and Henri. Though they are getting better.” She reassured him. 

“Fasta vass, I wasn’t worried about that until now,” Dorian muttered.

“Language,” She said wearily. Not that it was much use with Henry and Becky watching them. They could already swear in three languages. 

Dorian looked at E’lu again and then at the bunkbeds, then back at her and Varric. “Well… is the bed still mine? Or do I try to climb into one of those… things?”

“Bunk beds.” She laughed at the thought of Dorian trying to clamber into the bunks like the kids did. “And yes, the bed is still yours, and I even taught the kids to stay out of your nook.” She paused and winced. “Mostly.” 

“Mostly,” He repeated slowly. “Ah. Thank you?” 

Auralee frowned at him. “Have you ever… seen a kid before?”

Dorian gave her an uneasy smile. “Not… this close, no.” He looked at E'lu again before shaking his head. "The three of you did take me in for altruistic reasons. How novel."

Auralee frowned at him. "Why else would we have?"

Dorian gave her what could only be considered a baffled look. Varric laughed. "Needles and Wifey went on about how pretty he is and then moved him into your house. What did you think he thought the reason was?" 

Auralee blinked and then shook her head with a laugh. "I… can't decide if Henry would burst out laughing at this or try to wrap you in a blanket and give you cocoa."

She couldn’t tell if he was more offended or intrigued, maybe a bit of both. 

  
  
  
  
  


Taashath was back. She had allied with the mages. She was back. Henry followed her back to the cabin and helped her get out of her armor. Not that he was much help, but she seemed amused by the effort. She had sunk into the tub with a grateful sigh and he had pulled up the chair behind her so she could rest her head on his knees. She was too big to lean against the side like Beck and Krem did. He started unbraiding her hair. She was quiet, but she had said she wanted to talk.

“You said… you wanted to talk?” He asked hesitantly. There were… a lot of things she might want to talk about…

She exhaled slowly. "Not if… you don't want to know."

"If it'll help, I'll listen." There was a tangle in her hair with dried blood in it. He picked up a comb and started picking at it so it could be washed out.

"I… got sent to the future," She said quietly. "It sounds impossible… but it was terrible. The Breach kept growing and red lyrium was everywhere. You…" She shuddered. "They went after you. In case I showed back up."

"It hurt," He said quietly, remembering the nausea and aching that had followed the wrenching sense of disorientation. 

“Auralee... Said she didn't want to know. But... just so I don't overstep, what is it that she doesn't want to know?" Taashath asked softly.

Henry focused on her hair intently, uncertain how to answer that but not willing to lie to Taashath. She’d have too many people lying to her, he didn’t want to be one of them. “What happened in the dark future. I know it was horrible. She doesn’t want to know.”

Taashath turned to look at him intently, her brow furrowed in a frown. “But… how?”

Henry couldn’t meet her eyes. He lifted a shoulder in a shrug, then exhaled. “I… Fuck, there isn’t a good way to answer that.” He grimaced and went back to picking at the matting in her hair. “I know a little about a lot of things? Um. The trees told me?”

“Uh huh,” She said doubtfully, then added in a blunt tone, "They killed Becky and then you killed yourself." 

"I probably would, yes," He admitted. His mental state was… tenuous at best and in a dark timeline...

She shuddered again then shook her head. “I knew… I knew when it happened, my hand… our Mark was gone. Then when we got back it just… came back.” 

"I'm glad it did," He said lamely and dipped the comb in the bathwater to start loosening the blood. 

She huffed wryly and then was quiet until after he helped wash her hair and was combing the water out. Her hair was so pretty, silver and curly.

"How… well do you know Auralee?" 

He blinked and stilled. "We've known each other since… as long as I can remember, honestly. She's the only person who's been able to tolerate me that long. Why?" He regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth.

She was quiet for another long moment before seemingly changing the subject. "Leliana is resistant to the Blight." She paused expectantly but he already knew that. She continued once it was clear he wasn't going to speak. "So are you, Becky, and Auralee."

"That's useful," He murmured. 

"They experimented. On Auralee and Leliana."

Of course they did. He set aside the comb and picked up the brush and balm he had bought from Krem. (Taken from Bull's stash.) He started brushing it onto her horns and she let out a surprised sound in her throat. 

"They… helped me get back here. Sacrificed themselves." She paused and then quietly asked. "Do you know… about her… weapon?"

He froze. Ah shit.

"That's a yes," She sighed, closing her eyes. 

"You can't… you can't tell anyone," he whispered. "They'll take it, take it apart, figure it out and make more. Hundreds of people, dead with a twitch. So much death."

To his relief she nodded with a pained expression. “Just like Varric’s crossbow. Yes, I know. Dorian saw it, too. I made him promise not to mention it.” She paused. "They couldn't get her… hers to work. Couldn't figure out the pieces. She wouldn't tell them how to make them."

Probably also why future him had offed himself. He knew and he knew he’d break. He didn’t say anything, just finished brushing the balm onto her horns like Krem had said, then capped the jar and set it aside.

“Where did you get that?” She lifted her head off of his knees and sat up in the tub, twisting to look at the jar.

“Stole it from The Iron Bull.” He shrugged and stood to get her a towel.

She exhaled a laugh. “You’re odd sometimes, you know?”

“Yeah,” He agreed. “What did I do this time?”

“You’re terrified of the Commander and the Seeker, but you seem to have no fear at all of The Iron Bull.” She took the towel and he politely averted his eyes as she stepped out of the tub to dry off. 

“Oh.” Okay, that probably did seem sort of weird. It was.. A little weird now that he thought about it. But he was… ninety percent certain The Iron Bull wouldn’t… do anything unless ordered to. Cullen and Cassandra had that religious fervor that made people with weapons dangerous. “He’s… I’m used to… that?” He tried. 

“You’re… used to Qunari mercenaries and not human soldiers?” She asked cautiously.

“Um…” Hmm. That sounded even weirder… “In my experience Vashoth mercenaries tend to be… safer than humans?” He tried uncertainly. 

“The Iron Bull isn’t Tal Vashoth,” She pointed out, tilting her head thoughtfully. 

“Not yet.” He shrugged. Then winced. “Um…” 

Taashath paused. “You think he is going Tal Vashoth?” She shook her head. “He would be horrified. He’s too afraid of losing control.”

“I think…” He said cautiously. “That The Iron Bull could go Tal Vashoth with the right encouragement and support system, and that it would… be best.” 

Taashath snorted. “That would be nice. He’s… a good ally, if I didn’t have to worry about the Qun.”

“Yeah,” Henry agreed. The Iron Bull was one of his favorite characters in the game. The first one he had romanced, too. Those horns!! Aaaand, thinking of something else now so he didn’t burn his brain out with that thought. “You want a nap before they demand your time?” 

Taashath nodded and moved towards the bed, glancing over the bunks with a smile. “How are the kids?”

“Noisy. Numerous. Way better off with us than they were.” He fidgeted awkwardly in the middle of the cabin as she slid into her bed. “I’ve been teaching them to knit and read.” 

“Join me and tell me about them?”

That sounded good. He pulled his boots off, knocking his elbow into the bedframe in the process, and then slid into bed beside her. She hesitated before rolling onto her side and pulling him in to be the little spoon. Her hand touched his elbow and he felt her heal the bruise. Handy trick that. 

He talked for a bit about them, but she fell asleep fairly quickly. Understandably; she probably hadn’t been sleeping well since the time sling. And she was warm and he was laying down, so he ended up falling asleep as well. And then was rudely awoken some time later by someone knocking at the door, asking for the Herald. He considered throwing his boot at the door.

Taashath grumbled in Qunlat under her breath and got up to get dressed. He caught her wrist on impulse before she could stand up. “Would you teach me Qunlat?” 

She startled and looked at him. “Don’t you already know it?”

“Some. I’m not… great with languages.” At her disbelieving look he rolled his eyes and went for hyperbole. Or exaggeration. Something of that nature. “The glowing box that gifted me with the knowledge of languages did not impart the complete ability to understand Qunlat.” 

Taashath blinked at him and opened her mouth only to shut it again, before shaking her head with a huff. “I… yes, I can teach you Qunlat.”

He grinned up at her, excited. “Awesome! Thank you!” 

He helped her get her dressed… and by ‘help’ he meant handing her the clothes. She hugged him once more and promised to find him after she’d spoken with the council. Then she was gone. And it was quiet.

Henry laid in bed for a minute, but it was empty. And quiet enough to think. And rapidly getting colder. Becky probably had the kids. He should go make sure she got a break. He dressed and went out in search of her. Only to stop in the middle of the path uncertainly. “If I was a wild Becky, where would I be?” He mused out loud. “Probably under Krem, ideally.”

“She’s infesting my camp with tiny people,” Bull said from beside him.

He jumped, startled, and then relaxed and blinked when he saw who it was. “Oh. That makes sense.” Lots of babysitters.

“You three picked up a lot of kids,” Bull said as he turned and started walking towards Haven’s gates.

“Well, yeah. They needed taking care of, so we started taking care of them. See a need, take care of the need.” Henry shrugged and started after him, half certain he was going to lead him to Becky. “Not my preferred area of work, but someone’s gotta do it, might as well be me.” Ah shit, that was a line from the game. “Us.”

Bull grunted approvingly. “True.” 

They walked in silence for a bit and it wasn’t until they were right at the gate when Bull asked casually, “So, Auralee…. is she not adjusting well?”

“Nope.” Henry popped the ‘p’ sound. “People need to stop being… evil around her.” 

He laughed. “Yeah. That would help. How about you? Change is difficult for your kind.” 

Slightly rude, but true. “I just don’t think about it. Too much to do.” He faltered midstep as he realized there was no way Bull knew they weren’t from Thedas. This conversation made no sense. 

“Right,” Bull nodded, thoughtfully. “You’ve given yourself purpose.”

“I already had a purpose. I’m just… acting on it. I’ve got my code,” He said, tapping his head.

“You don’t feel like it’s less strong, this far away?”

“It’s  _ my _ code.” He shrugged. “It goes with me. ‘I don’t do these things for fear of punishment, I don’t do these things in hopes of reward, I do these things because I know they are right.’ Paraphrased, of course. There’s a whole-” He gestured vaguely. “-thing.” 

“Huh.” Bull hummed thoughtfully before stopping. “There she is.” 

Henry blinked and realized they were in the middle of the Charger’s camp, Awareness nat 1, and Becky was… on her back with a toddler laying on her shins, playing airplane. 

He bumped Bull’s arm with his fist, calling, “Thank you!” as he headed for her, grabbing Henri off of her legs and tossing them in the air and catching them.

“Henry saved me from the dragon!” Becky cheered.

“A dragon!” He gasped. “Oh, I’ll need those scales for armor!” He started tickling the kid, pretending to try and find their scales. He spun them around and then collapsed on the ground next to Becky, pressing their sides together. “Alas, it is but a dragonling.” He turned his head and kissed her cheek. “Need a break? I was thinking I could go take the kids and have them make bread dough. We always need bread dough.”

“Mm,” said Becky, looking at him intently. “They would like that.”

“I got a nap.” He smiled contentedly.

Becky paused. “I’m trying to work out a pun with needing and kneading, but it’s not working because you’re touching me and you kissed me and my brain is gone now.”

“Aww. It was such a beautiful brain too!” He paused and thought. “I… can’t think of a pun either and it’s bothering me now.”

Becky giggled and closed her eyes, grinning at the sky. “I have a need. A need to knead.”

He snorted. “That’s a good one.” He looked up to see Bull looking down at them with an amused expression. 

“Are you going to un-infest my camp, now?” He asked while giving a pointed look to one of the kids that was currently trying to use Skinner as a jungle gym. 

Which, yeah. There were a lot of kids in here following random Chargers around. Dalish was showing some kids some of her… ‘bow tricks’ to entertain them. 

“Is your camp infested, Bull?” Becky asked. “How dreadful.”

“With very tiny, sticky people.” He nodded. 

“God, they’re so sticky,” Becky groaned. “We need a… kid washer. To send them to; hourly.”

“Give me time, a mage, and some tools, and I can probably rig something up where you just pull a rope and water pours out. The mage is to heal me when I inevitably hurt myself,” Henry mused, already constructing how he could rig up a shower. “I bet I could… give me a running supply of water…” At Skyhold.

Becky rolled over, slung an arm over him, and kissed him loudly on the cheek. “You’re amazing and I look forward to all the things you can do. And also showering. And you being sweaty. I’ll make lemonade.”

“Sounds like a date, babe,” He grinned absently, holding her arm against him, his mind caught up on how to scatter water droplets so it was a shower instead of a torrent and how to make sure the-

“Infestation,” Bull reminded. 

“Snuggles,” Becky said firmly.

“You can join us if you want. I think the kids are more entertained with the others than us right now,” Henry offered. “Have they invented springs here yet?” 

“Hug-a-Bull,” Becky sang into Henry’s shoulder, grinning.

“Hug-a-Bull, he’s huggable and loveable,” Henry added with a laugh. He tilted his head to look at Bull. “Have they invented springs over here yet? A, uh, coil of metal that when you compress it, will ‘spring’ back into shape?” 

“Yeah,” said Krem, sitting down beside Becky and resting his hand on her shoulder, sliding it under the collar of her shirt, which was adorable. “You want those for… showering?”

“I mean, the application for springs is vast and varied, but yeah, you can rig up some springs and a lever system to a trap door type thing, man, I’m killing it with the technical terms today.” He grimaced, “So that the door closes when the lever is released. To keep from wasting water which-” He sat up suddenly as he realized he had the basic concept of washing machines in his mind and it was easier to turn a crank than to scrub individual clothes and he could probably use the waterfall to power it eventually. “Oh shit, I can rig up something to make laundry soooo much easier! It’s just a matter of figuring out the axle!” 

“That’ll be handy with this many kids,” Becky said, squeezing him. “But first, needing to knead. Before Bull steps on us.”

“Bull can step on me and I would thank him,” Henry said automatically. 

Everyone laughed.

“Get, Henry,” Becky laughed, poking him. “Chargers need to whack each other with sticks. And there’s paper in the kitchen to start writing notes; I’ll join you to watch kids.”

“Aww, you’re sending me away when all the pretty people start whacking each other’s sticks?” He joked as he stood up. Paper. Notes. 

“Maybe another time,” Bull said, voice deeper than usual. 

“It’s a date.” He sent him a thumbs up, half focused on gathering children, half constructing a mental list of what he might need to make a hand cranked washing machine. He did manage to get the kids to the tavern. 

They lined up to wash their hands with Becky, and Henry glanced around, his eyes landing on Auralee, who was furiously kneading dough, glaring at it as if she could possibly find a rougher way to treat it she would. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Auralee picked up the heavy ball of dough and slammed it back onto the table. “Nothing, not a single thing. Everything’s dandy,” She said sarcastically. 

“Tell that to whoever’s face you’re picturing there.” Henry winced as she slammed the dough onto the counter.

Auralee glared at the dough before looking up. “Bianca.” 

Okay, he was ready to be mad, but- “What did she do this time? Is she causing trouble for him because of the Mark?” 

Auralee huffed a dry laugh, “Oh no; far as I know she doesn’t even know yet. No, she just soulmarked him and then left him at the altar is all. Apparently it’s possible to have more than one soulmark.”

First off. Multiple soulmarks? Second off: “That motherfucking bitch!” He hissed. “I am going to punch her if I see her! Fuck punching her; I’m going to drop a chamber pot on her head and then yeet her off the wall!” 

“Hence the dough.” Auralee pointedly slammed it against the table. “Want some?”

“What’s yeet, Henry?” Asked a curious child’s voice.

“It means to throw something very forcefully because it’s useless. Like if you have a cracked egg from the coop, you might ‘yeet’ it over to the pigs.” He demonstrated mock throwing something, then went back to being angry and talking to Auralee. “No wonder he thinks you’re gonna kill him.” He paused as he realized that kids needed to be entertained. “I was going to have the kids help knead. I’ll make more dough for them.” 

“I’ve got it,” Becky said. “Notes? I want a laundry machine.”

“Right. Notes.” He blinked and moved to the table Varric usually used. There was always paper there. He sat down and started trying to draw what he had in mind for both the possible shower and the laundry machine… springs existed and he knew gears did, so he had endless possibilities. Eventually, he managed to get the thoughts down well enough that he could focus on other things. Namely the kids, and letting Becky have some quiet.

“My brain is back online,” He told her. 

“Welcome back!” Becky wiped her hair out of her eyes with her elbow. “Knead anything?”

He tried to come up with a pun but all he came up with was, “Bread.” 

“I’m closing the tavern tonight,” Auralee announced as she set hot pockets onto the large sheet to cook in the oven. “Heldi made a roast. And whatever leftover dough we have, I can make pizzas for the kids.”

The kids cheered. “Pizza!” 

That was universal at least.

“Oh, I like pizza,” Varric said as he came into the kitchen, towling his hair like he just got out of the tub, and skirting kids covered in flour. 

Henry gave him a smile as he went to take the youngest toddler from Becky. “Hey, Varric.” He  _ was _ aware enough to know not to mention Bianca. 

“Hey Needles, Wifey,” He greeted and then dodged Bernadette as she darted by, and shook his head. “This is going to take some getting used to.” 

“Hello, Varric!” Becky waved. “Just think of them as a herd of cats.”

“Shuffle your feet so you don’t step on them,” Henry advised, and illustrated by shuffling over to snag a piece of roast for Isa to gnaw on.

“Just like Blondie's place.” He huffed before giving them a searching look. “So… who’s idea to move me into the cabin?”

Henry blinked at him. “You got moved to a cabin? Cool, that’ll be better than a tent.” 

Varric looked over at Becky who shrugged. “Warmer, and so very… uh, restful?”

“Huh.” He frowned thoughtfully and then looked over at Auralee.

Auralee who was studiously lining hot pockets onto another baking sheet and... her face was crimson. 

Angry? Or embarrassed? Or needed a break away from the oven? Henry was fairly certain he was missing something. “You need some water, Lee?”

“No.” She turned her back and shoved the finished sheet into the oven and pulled out another one which must have been done. “Cabin’s… warmer. Tents are cold.” She muttered as she worked, not looking at them.

“It’s sooo cold here,” Henry complained, then moved to help redirect a kid’s attention to rolling dough out rather than throwing it. “So why are we closing down tonight?” 

“Private dinner.” Auralee nodded towards the front. “Taashath’s had it rough, so dinner with friends. Relax. Good food. And I don’t want to deal with… the tavern tonight.”

“Can I still sell the pockets?” Joe asked hopefully, already lining hot pockets into a basket. The kids were always eager to earn money to either use or squirrel away. Henry had sewn many an extra pocket into their clothes. And cleaned spoiled food out of said extra pockets.

“We could set someone up outside with a keg to sell drinks," Becky suggested, pulling a fork out of E’lus hand before she could poke her eye. “That way there’s still food and drink out there without you having to worry about it.” 

Auralee agreed easily and it didn’t take too long to set it up. Striker volunteered to sell drinks outside and also keep an eye on the kids. 

Henry didn’t realize he left his schematics on Varric’s table until they came back in from setting up to find the dwarf bent over them.

He twitched towards them protectively, then forced his hands back anxiously. “Um. Those are mine.” 

“My Precious,” hissed Becky quietly.

Yeah. Pretty much. He would laugh but… yeah. He wanted his stuff back and not ruined. Not that he thought Varric would just… destroy his stuff, but the anxiety was there. 

“These are good.” Varric smiled and stacked them neatly together before handing them to him. “Ever want to make a profit, I can set you up with the Merchant’s Guild for ownership rights.”

He forced himself to take the papers gently instead of snatching them away, but he did hug them protectively to his chest, feeling jittery that someone else had had them. “Um. Thanks. They’re still rough.” 

“But workable.” He smiled then tilted his head. “Copies are a good idea as well.”

“I…” He wavered, uncertain what he should do. He was just… messing around. “I haven’t finished.”

“That's talent then.” Varric laughed and then suddenly got serious. “Hey um,” He leaned over to look at the door and then back to Henry. “So was it Ruffles’ or Nightingale’s idea to move me in with Aura?”

He- What? “They moved you in with her? I thought the throat punch had stopped that sort of thing.” Henry frowned. “Does Auralee know?” 

Varric sighed and closed his eyes, “Yeah, she moved my things in. I just want to know… was she pressured to it?”

“Oh. I don’t know? She’s nice like that though.” Auralee had moved his stuff? Huh. “I mean. It is warmer. It’s colder than Korth’s balls up here.” 

Varric narrowed his eyes at him, “Nice? She put me in her bed, Needles.” 

“Oh.”  _ That _ was why her face was red! “She’s the nicest out of the three of us,” He said instead. “Also… we do have ten kids. You could probably bunk with one of them if it bothers you?” 

“I’m just…” Varric paused. “Confused. Which isn’t a frequent thing in my life, until I met Auralee. Now it’s constant.”

“Worm.” Henry nodded. Confusion was his constant companion. 

Varric looked at him, intensely, maybe looking for something. “Yeah. Might as well. Worm.”

“Oh, it’s a slang word. It… is hard to describe but… wry empathy? In a sort of ‘oh, I feel that’ sort of way,” Henry said awkwardly. 

“Huh,” Varric nodded thoughtfully before sighing and rubbing the side of his face. “Well. I guess I’ll figure out this… whole thing. I’ve never crawled into bed with someone who forces herself to smile at me before.”

Ah. “She is… stressed. And trying not to think about the fact that she’s grieving.” Aaaand too much information. Well. In for a penny. “I… she feels protective of you,” He offered. 

Varric gave him a dubious look. “Yes, because she punches people she’s protective of.”

Henry lifted a finger, then dropped it. “I… look. There is a whole lot of complicated… shit that just makes me want to scream but I just end up crying if I make a loud noise, so… Facts. Two squared is four, Auralee is… stressed but nice and under different circumstances I can see you two being best friends.” He fidgeted. “Look. You were there when Taashath Marked me. You saw… me. She’s just… slower to accept things than I am. Different… world view and all.” He paused and frowned. “You were there right? I can’t remember.” 

Varric sighed again and nodded but didn’t comment as Becky walked in with one of the kids on her hip.

“Hey, Varric,” Becky said, watching Henry. “My husband is hot.”

“I wish,” Henry complained. Then realized she was flirting. “Oh. Yeah. You too, love.” 

Becky laughed happily. “But generally he’s also cold.”

“You’re hot then you’re cold, you’re yes then you’re no, you’re in then you’re out, you’re up and you’re down,” Henry sang quietly.

“How can you be hot an’ cold?” The kid on her hip asked.

“He’s hot, as in when I look at him, I get thirsty,” Becky explained. “But doesn’t like the winter weather, and is cold.”

“Do you need water?” The kid asked in childish concern. 

“With my eyes,” Becky grinned. “When I look at him, he’s like a tall glass of water, and when I’ve looked my fill, I feel better.”

“You’re weird,” declared the child.

“Please don’t pollute the kids,” Auralee sighed halfheartedly as she came back in and scooted past them to get to the oven 

“Too late,” Henry said and tossed the Vulcan hand gesture at the kid, who used his other hand to pry his fingers apart to send it back. 

“The Herald and the Commander are here, if you want to go out,” Rasa called in sticking her head through the door. 

He… really would rather not face Cullen, honestly. He gave Becky a pleading look. “Would you protect me from the scary one?” 

“Always!” Becky declared, dramatically. “I shall bite him if he does anything bad. Or hand him a toddler. That will shut down his brain and fix everything.”

“You would probably enjoy biting him though,” Henry pointed out. “Win win?”

Becky nodded happily.

Auralee huffed as she pulled a pot from the back of the oven. “Just think of him as an overgrown mabari puppy. He loses a lot of his ‘scariness.’”

“You do remember your dog tried to bite me," Henry pointed out. Her family had raised bulldogs and one of them had been suuuuper protective of their family.

Auralee huffed again, “Just plant your feet and scream no. He’ll heel.”

“That’s what you said, and I ended up with torn clothes.” 

“I,” Becky said carefully. “Am being very nice to Auralee right now, and I’m going to go into the other room without addressing  _ any of that _ . You’re welcome. Though, if you catch me rubbing his belly, it’s your own fault.”

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Varric just shook his head. “I wonder what you guys would have thought of him when he was in Kirkwall.”

Henry gave him a wince. “There’s a lot of reasons he makes me flinch, buddy, and that’s a lot of them right there.” 

“Henry,” Auralee warned, then gave Varric an apologetic smile. “He’s realized he’s wrong and is trying. That’s all we can ask.”

Henry closed his mouth. Right. Yup. Going out. To see Taashath. He ducked out of the kitchen and then paused uncertainly. 

Becky was teaching the kids a song. “Oh where, oh where has my little dog gone, oh where, oh where can he be?”

Henry looked over to see Cullen watching the group, though he looked distracted. “Found him,” He muttered under his breath before scooping up a racing kid, flipping them upside down, and carrying them, shrieking, over to where Taashath was letting kids touch her horns.

“Hey," He said, lifting the kid he had snagged up to see who it was. It was Henri. He moved him so he was holding him up by his ankles. “Have you seen Henri? I can’t find him.” He lifted the kid up and pretended to drop him, earning another delighted shriek. 

Taashath smiled. “Is he in your hands?” 

Henry lifted Henri up and acted surprised. “So he is! There you are!” He flipped him right side up and set him back on the floor.

“‘Gain!” 

Feeling… well. Feeling mischievous, Henry bent to whisper in his ear. “Go pester the guy with the fur. He’s taller than me and can get you higher up.” 

Henri nodded and raced for Cullen, clamoring to be ‘bupsidown.’

Taashath gave him a skeptical look. “I doubt he will wrangle a child like you do.”

“Probably not. But I will enjoy watching him potentially flounder.” 

Cullen bent to listen, chuckling at the request, and surprisingly, actually picked Henri up, putting him carefully over his shoulder before getting up to walk to Henry and Taashath. “I found a sack of potatoes running around. Did one of you lose it?” He turned to show them Henri hanging upside down against his back, giggling. Oh right! Little sibling.

“Potatoes, is it?” Becky laughed, looking over. “I’m not sure if we should send those to the kitchen, or run far away with them.”

“Or boil them, mash them, and stick them in a stew,” Henry added, also edging a bit away because Cullen was actually very large. Well. With Taashath’s observation about Qunari mercs in mind, it was probably more the Templar thing. 

Cullen pulled Henri back over his shoulder and held him out by the armpits to inspect him, turning the kid this way and that drawing delighted giggles. “Hm, I don’t know. This one looks just a little bit too sweet. Might need to bake it with butter.”

Henri was laughing breathlessly, which was fun. “Don’t eat me! I’m not sweet!”

“You’re not?” Cullen looked him over in playful disbelief.

“No!” Henri giggled. 

“Well, alright then.” Cullen set him down and Henri raced away.

Heldi came over, dropped E’lu into Henry’s arms, then left without a word. Alright. “Are you being a miscreant?” She nodded with baby solemness. Which was none. 

“You’re good with them,” Taashath directed to somebody.

“I am shit with kids,” Henry denied, in case it was directed to him.

“My youngest sister was a handful,” Cullens answered… so that wasn’t directed at him. Oh well. “Thank you for including me, Her- um Taashath.” 

Taashath laughed and shook her head. “I didn’t send the invitation, Cullen.” 

Auralee came out with a large tray, as if summoned by his profanity near children. “Supper time! Someone help me bring these out and then we can all eat.”

“You have muscles,” Becky directed at Cullen. 

“I-“ He started then blushed. “Of course,” He said, quickly moving off to duck into the kitchen to help.

Yeah. Let Auralee deal with him. Henry sat next to Taashath and promptly felt a kid start to climb up his back.

“Oy… where’d the midgets come from?” Sera asked loudly as she bursted through the door. 

“Hey, Boss, how do you plan on getting any sleep with-“ There was a loud screech and Bull tilted his head to it. “That?”

Taashath laughed and shrugged. “Can’t be worse than Shokrakar’s snoring.”

Henry frowned. She needed her rest, especially the first day back. He edged over the Auralee. “Hey, Lee? Can I ask you a favor?” 

“How big is the body and what time frame do I have to hide it?”

“There’s three of them and they’re tiny,” He cracked a grin at the joke. “Would you mind taking the Littles tonight so Taash can get her sleep?” He fidgeted, feeling bad about asking her for that. 

“Eh, three’s not so bad.” Auralee laughed and nodded, then glanced over towards Varric uncertainly. “Um, yeah that should be good.” 

Henry clasped his hands together gratefully. “Bless you for a thousand lifetimes.” 

Taashath made a soft noise in her throat. “How did you do that?”

Henry blinked at her then shrugged and shot a pair of finger guns. “Free will, baby.” 

“Well that explains it,” Dorian spoke dryly, though he was glancing between him and Auralee in intrigue.

Of what? 

Eh, he was too tired to think about it.

  
  
  


Supper was good, she felt a little bad for the short notice closing of the tavern so that they could have the private-ish dinner for everyone. It hadn’t been too much trouble to whip up a ton of pizza dough with the kids and turn the roast into hot pockets for the kids to sell. Striker had even set up outside with a keg to sell drinks (and keep an eye on the kids; Most people still gave them a wide berth, but better safe than sorry.) There was still plenty of food left over to feed everyone except for Leli, Josie, and Cass (Blackwall was still in the Fallow Mire) for a private-ish dinner. Varric had sat beside her again even though he didn’t have to. 

Taashath seemed to enjoy it; just her friends, the kids, and of course Henry. Though Auralee did catch Taashath giving her glances that seemed haunted somehow…. And that did not bode well for the alternate version of herself that Taashath had met. 

After supper and cleaning up. Henry took his and Becky’s group of kids and said goodnight and headed to Taashath’s cabin with her. Becky headed out on her own, not mentioning where she was going, but Auralee would bet it was either Krem or Bull’s place.

It wasn’t until after they left and Auralee was herding the kids towards the cabin, with E’lu on her hip, that she started to feel anxiety over the fact that Varric was walking behind her this time. 

This had been a terrible idea. They only had two more days in Haven, tops, then they’d all be in tents. Why did she do this? A question she asked herself as she opened the door. 

Also a question that fled her mind when she saw Dorian’s eyes widening in slight panic at the sight of them tripping through the door. She did her best to wrangle the kids into quietness… but kids were loud. Henri wanted water; Isa needed to pee; E’lu wanted to be walked; Bernadette and Joe were fighting over the top bunk. 

Eventually, she had the last one in their bunk and was turning to get herself ready for bed, when Joe spoke up. Again. “I need water.”

“You would think they have all suddenly become deserts.” Dorian’s tired and muffled muse came after the sixth time of a request for water. The man had resorted to covering his head with his pillow and blankets. 

That about summed it up. 

Varric was… already sitting on the bed. She quickly looked away and gave Joe the cup of water. After that they were all- 

“I need to pee!” 

It was another thirty minutes before they were… if not asleep, settled. Normally, Becky and Henri had the youngest of the bunch, but they weren’t here right now. Becky off with Krem to give Henry privacy while he was with his soulmate. And… she was here with hers. She was able to get ready for bed. Which was just taking off her boots because there was no way she was taking her bra off and sleeping in her t-shirt and skirt like she usually did. 

There were thankfully still extra blankets and she grabbed one, handing it to Varric without looking at him. “Here… so we don’t have to share… or steal the other’s covers.” Henry’s patented advice for bed sharing. Ugh, she was horrible at this. 

“Thanks.” He seemed… just as uncomfortable honestly. He worked the blanket through his hands for a second before moving to lay down nearly at the other edge of the bed, pulling the blanket over him. “Good night.”

“Thank the Maker,” Dorian mumbled into his pillow. 

Auralee jerked her chin in a nod and forced her feet to move to the side of the bed to blow out the lamp flame, sending the cabin into mostly darkness, save for the fire. Then she felt frozen staring at the bed… it was a stupid fear. She knew logically that nothing would happen. Varric wouldn’t touch her. He wasn’t interested. It was just… she forced her feet to move again and very carefully sat on the opposite edge of the bed and laid down. 

And she laid there, hyper aware of his breathing. There was a good foot between them, they weren’t touching but still she couldn’t make herself relax. She felt like she stared at the ceiling for several hours before her eyes started to drift shut. 

She didn’t remember her dream, only that it was weird and had something to do with a very big yam she was trying to cook. Her dreams were weird.

She woke up warmer than usual as a small hand tapped at her side insistently. “I’m hungry,” came Bernadette’s voice.

Auralee groaned and pressed her face into her pillow…. that was solid… and there was a strange tickle to her face that felt suspiciously like chest hair. For some reason even after this deduction she wasn’t feeling panicked though the logical part of her mind that was waking up screamed ‘panic,’ the relaxed, sleepy part of her mind made her slowly raise her head and open her eyes to find that she had been using Varric’s shoulder as a pillow and, to her further mortification, her hand had somehow found a way under his shirt and was on his chest. 

And yet for some reason she was still not jumping back in absolute panic. Despite her logical mind screaming to get off the man she felt… relaxed. And a strange sense of calm as she looked at him. 

Varric was awake as well and looking back at her; he didn’t seem tense or angry just… confused. He wasn’t touching her, his hands were away and he was just laying there. He let her use him as a pillow and did nothing. 

“You can’t talk to her until after coffee,” Joe whispered loudly.

“But I’m hungry,” Bernadette said and poked her again. 

Her mind snapped back to the reality that her hand was under his shirt and there were kids and- she pulled her hand away and almost instantly the logical part of her brain that was screaming jumped to the forefront. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Varric.” It was out of her mouth almost instantly because… he was still on his side, at the edge and she was the one who had moved. This was on her, because  _ she _ cuddled in her sleep and she had forgotten.

He rubbed the side of his jaw before sitting up and rolling his shoulder like it had gone to sleep on him. “Got to admit, you’re giving a lot of mixed signals.” 

She felt miserable, and her face was flaming in embarrassment, “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

“Auralee.” She clamped her mouth closed at the sound of her name. And Varric sighed again before shaking his head. “It's fine, forget it.”

That was far easier said than done. 

She forced herself to nod and got up, going through getting kids up and dressed. There was a little niggling question in her mind as to why she hadn’t freaked out until after she had pulled away? And why she had stayed like that for so long? 

It had felt… natural. She had been calm and relaxed. And despite knowing she didn’t get much sleep she felt well rested.

She couldn’t look Varric in the eye while she made the kids breakfast and was dreading when Henry and Becky showed up… heaven help her if they found out.


	19. Chapter 19

She enjoyed this early morning light. Which was weird, because early mornings were terrible, and meant for sleeping. 

Krem’s tent, though, was near enough to the soldiers that she always woke up early when she was here. There were perks to that. The perks of a new lover, always up for a bit of fun whenever.

He was laying on his stomach, while she rested her hand on his shoulder, exploring the hills and valleys of his back, enjoying the way the hair glowed in the light.

Taashath was back with the mages.

Everything was about to go to hell.

They had ten children under their care that they had to get out of a burning village away from a dragon. And then through a blizzard. And then through the mountains. And they couldn’t tip their hand too early, or they’d be accused of something for sure, and then what?

She’d thought about asking to leave, maybe take the kids back out to their cabin in the Hinterlands, but then she’d want to get back to Skyhold and that was complicated. 

Everything was complicated.

“I can feel you thinking, you know,” Krem murmured. “My ass that interesting?”

“Your ass,” Becky declared, grabbing a handful. “Is beyond words. Sadly, I was fretting about things that I have no control of.”

“Ah.” He rolled over and pulled her into his arms. “That’s no good for mornings. You’re supposed to be basking.”

“Oh, I was,” Becky said, snuggling close. “But then, you know: Doom.”

“Doom.” Krem nodded. “Want to spar a bit? Distract you?”

“I mean,” Becky said, biting his jaw. “Yeah. But. Probably you meant outside with clothes on. And… I guess, yeah. After breakfast?”

Krem rolled over and pinned her down. “ _ Sparring _ , and then breakfast, and then sparring?”

Becky grinned. “Acceptable.”

Breakfast was shared with the Chargers; toast with eggs baked in the embers of the fire, and beer. She was getting used to it, though it was strange at first. The beer. The eggs were amazing, and toast was never not wonderful.

She was quiet in the mornings, it took her awhile to wake up, but she enjoyed watching Krem with the Chargers.

Her time in Thedas had been full of fear and uncertainty. They didn’t belong anywhere; they didn’t fit. Becky felt like she was just bobbing along, keeping afloat while she bounced from one crisis to another. For some reason, their presence had so upset people that murder had seemed reasonable.

Although, of course, this was Thedas; murder was always the answer.

__ Though somehow in a world full of murder, in a villiage full of people who had killed plenty of people, they were acting like Auralee stuck out. Becky didn’t understand it.

Too many layers, trying to figure out what was the video game mechanics, and what might be reality. If the game was right, of course Leliana tried to kill one of them, and it was strange that they hadn’t tried to kill Becky to get her out of the way, too.

Krem, though. Krem had a place. Krem made sense. The Chargers respected him, and they had systems in place for how the day went, what they did.

It was incredibly soothing to her. They had never been able to fall into a pattern in Haven, not really. Too much drama, too many changing circumstances. She never felt like she understood what was happening, or what she should be doing. It was easier with the kids, because she understood taking care of kids, she was really good at that, but that situation was still settling, and it was about to be incredibly disrupted.

Krem nudged her with his elbow. “Doom again?”

“Doom,” Becky nodded. “And also how much I appreciate you. You’re an amazing shelter in this storm. I have no idea what I did to deserve this, but whatever it was, it must have been really good.”

“Well,” Krem tried to hide his grin in a sip of his beer. “I’m glad. I mean, that is what I hoped we could both get from… all this.”

“Do you get that?” Becky asked, frowning at him. “My life is a tornado full of children and drama, that can’t be a soothing retreat.”

“It is that, yeah,” Krem said, rubbing his mouth thoughtfully. It was very distracting. “But it’s also… it’s manageable, you know? It’s a good thing you guys are doing. I like being able to help you with it. I like being a part of it. It’s really rare to have people really care about the plight of helpless people. It’s, ah,  _ soothing _ to me, to watch you care and fight for them.”

They smiled moonily at each other.

“And all the fucking,” Bull added, from the side. “That’s got to help.”

Becky raised her beer to him in a toast. ”It sure as fuck helps me!”

“So we’ve heard,” Rocky grumbled irritably. “Loudly. At ridiculous times in the morning.”

“Hey,” Becky shrugged. “I will never once apologize for waking up in Krem’s bed and making sure he knows I appreciate every inch of the view. Wouldn’t want him to realize I’m way too old for him and kick me out.”

“Too old?” Bull asked, looking at her weirdly. 

“Oh, yes.” Becky nodded. “I am extremely old. Krem is but a sweet summer child, tragically bound to a creaking winter willow. It’s very sad for him, but hopefully enough orgasms will keep him distracted.”

“I’ll take it,” Krem agreed and then kissed her. “Time for drills for this lot. I’ll see you later?”

“I do hope,” She agreed.

The next couple of days were a blur of focused anxious ready-making. The children all got washed, their wardrobes were checked and added to so that everyone had at least one full set of clothing that could keep them warm on the side of the mountain. Henry and any children interested knitted face masks - passed off as similar to his beards, but made to cover their noses as well, to protect them from the cold. Injuries were immediately tended, skin balms and potions were made and put aside, and Henry made sure to have enough fabric available to make basic slings for carrying the children under five.

She had moments when suddenly she’d pull out of the rush of it, and it felt like coming up for air. Everything seemed unreal for a moment, and she was disoriented. It was… really too much. She was snappish, and short tempered, and she struggled not to yell at people for insignificant things. 

Krem helped with that. She supposed dealing with overwhelmed people was common when you were a soldier, and he was able to keep her focused, and generally relaxed, with liberal applications of massage, talking, hitting things with sticks, and orgasms. He helped her set up a schedule, and checked in as he could to be sure it was working.

She was so grateful.

Henry… tried to help her, but he was shut down. She essentially just had to sit him down with a task and leave him there. Auralee was a giant stress monster as usual, but took care of the tavern.

And then… Taashath took the mages to the Temple. Becky… couldn’t deal. She sat in Taashath’s cabin, holding Henry’s hand, just… waiting. Endlessly. Agonizing. Had they done enough? Would the kids be okay? Would she be okay? She didn’t want to  _ do this _ . She didn’t want to  _ be here _ . She wanted it to  _ stop _ . Or to montage. Or skip ahead. But it wouldn’t. So she sat, crying, holding Henry’s hand and… waited.

The kids had picked up on the atmosphere and were mostly sitting close by in tense silence, watching them warily. The little bags Henry had rigged up for them were packed and left by their beds, ready to be snatched up if the bell sounded. 

When the bell sounded.

Becky hated watching their tense faces, so when she finally could, she wiped her face and tried to… something. “I am afraid. They’re closing the Breach and that is an unknown, and that scares me. I do not know what will happen next.”

The kids nodded.

“If,” Becky said slowly. “If something happens. If a dragon is disturbed in the mountains when the Breach closes, and he swoops down onto the village, we will be okay. Do you know why?”

There was a pause.

“We have our things packed,” said Heldi. “We have warm clothes. There… we know the path, to go on the pilgrimage. We can hide, and escape out the back.”

“There’s food,” added Joe. “In the Chantry. And wagons on the path, to keep them out of the way.”

“Auralee wanted to make sure you kids had food if anything ever went wrong,” Henry said quietly. He hadn't moved in several minutes, just letting her hold his hand.

“Right.” Becky squeezed his hand. “So we are afraid, which is making you guys afraid, but we’ve busted our asses, haven’t we? We’re ready if something goes wrong. And if nothing goes wrong, we’re ready for that, too, hm?”

They nodded, relaxing a bit. “Most grown ups would tell us not to worry.”

“Yeah, well, I think better of you than that,” Becky snorted. “I’m not going to lie to you, not ever. You’re too smart to buy it and I care about you too much to hurt you like that. We’re obviously worried, and you’re going to notice. You can always talk to us about it. You can always ask questions. Okay?”

“Why-” But the question was interrupted by cheering outside of the cabin, and some of the kids ran outside to see what was going on. The rest joined them, when the runners came back to say the Herald was back.

“Saved,” Becky sighed, falling backward on the bed. “I didn’t really want to answer any questions.”

Henry made a vague noise of agreement. “Now what? I know you told me but I can’t remember.” 

“Now we have frantic End of the World sex, I think,” Becky said, putting her hand over her eyes. “Oh baby, oh baby, was it good for you?”

“On the one hand, I feel like I should at least pin you down for the suggestion, on the other hand-” Henry paused as the door opened and a kid ran in and grabbed something, then ran back out. “That.” 

“Jesus fucking- is there a lock?” Becky asked, looking a bit wild eyed at the thought. She would really really like for him to do that. “No. No. Taashath is back. She’ll come looking for you. Fucking. Bah. Kiss, at least?”

Henry hesitated, and then moved so he was on his knees beside her. He grabbed her wrists and held them against the bed and kissed her right on the lips. 

And it was awesome. For 34 seconds, and then another kid barged in.

“You have good lips. We’ll have to do that again sometime without the drama and panic,” Becky sighed. “Shall we go congratulate your beautiful soulmate?”

“Yeah.” Henry pressed his forehead against hers before moving back and releasing her. 

“And then,” Becky said, bringing her brain back. “We wait. And when the bells ring, we herd the kids into the Chantry. And we’ll be okay.”

“As we say it, it will be,” He murmured with his eyes closed. 

Becky snuck another kiss before heaving herself up and offering him a hand. “Shall we?”

  
  
  


Sometimes.. 

Sometimes Henry didn’t like the fact that he could just… check out and not remember anything. Other times… like this. He was pretty glad he had that ability. 

Ten kids. In tents. In the mountains. There were people crying. Taashath wasn’t back yet. That was now. 

Becky was moving through the kids, over and over, touching each one, counting to herself, like she couldn’t believe they were all there, and alright.

He understood that. Henry had yet to let go of E’lu. He followed Becky with his eyes, counting with her in his head. Auralee was going over the food. They had gotten the supplies out… somehow. Henry couldn’t  _ remember _ . Auralee finally rubbed her eyes. “Hope the trip is short,” she muttered and then stalked off towards a scout with a bow. “We’ll need to supplement.”

One, two, three, four…. Ten kids. Henry flinched and moved to shield E’lu when someone big appeared next to him. Red. Cullen. 

“Henry,” Cullen said, hesitantly, and then turned to Becky. “Becky. Soulmarks disappear upon death. Can…? We need to know.”

“Oh,” Becky said, eyes going big. “Henry, can I look at your neck, love?”

Henry nodded. He had forgotten about that. Of course he had. He tilted his head forward as Becky moved behind him to unwrap the scarf from his neck. 

“It’s still there,” Becky said, firmly, kissing the top of his head. “She’s alive.”

Cullen let out a relieved breath and moved off to do… Commander stuff. Loudly. After a moment, gold flashed in the corner of his eye and he looked up to see Josephine approaching cautiously. 

“Ambassador,” Becky greeted politely, putting her hand on Henry’s shoulder.

“Serrah Becky. Serrah Henry.” Josephine glanced around. “Is… Serrah Auralee with you? I… have a request but do not wish to... overstep.” 

“I’m not sure,” Becky shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“Your soulmark, Serrah Henry. It… is proof she still lives. It…” Josephine paused uncertainly. 

“I just looked,” Becky said. “It’s there.”

Josephine gave a wan smile. “Yes, it’s… hope. If I could ask you to perhaps sit out where people could see it? Could… see she still lives?” 

“That… could be nicer than people asking constantly,” Becky mused, petting Henry’s hair absently. “But he gets cold. We could… wrap… something…”

“I… can be cold for a bit,” Henry offered. “It’s… she’s important.” 

“It’s a good idea,” Becky smiled at Josephine, who looked relieved. 

Henry shifted E’lu on his lap and then twisted his hair up, pulling a hat over it so his neck was bare and the green hand print on it was obvious. He took his discarded scarf and wrapped it around E’lu. “Where… do you want me?” 

“There is a place, at the main fire.” Josephine gestured. “I made sure there was a log large enough that someone could sit with you.”

He nodded and stood up, then did another head count. Ten. And Becky. He couldn’t leave her alone with all of them. They were quiet and scared now, but kids were kids. They’d bounce faster than the rest of them. “Anyone want to come sit with me? There should be light enough to knit?” 

Several kids jumped up and got their knitting out of their packs. Krem walked over as well, with Dalish. “Hey. We’re set, figured you could use some help with the kids.”

Henry nodded, feeling the vague aching in his throat that meant he was running out of words. “Yeah. I’m… I have to go…” He flicked his fingers at his neck. 

“Let’s move the kids around the main fire?” Becky asked, lookin over to it. “Henry’s soulmark needs to be seen, but I don’t want him alone in case people try to talk to him.”

Krem nodded and they managed to re-herd the kids over to the fire. Auralee showed back up to help, grim faced and with a bow on her back. Henry floundered, uncertain where to sit until Becky helpfully showed him where to go. His back was to the main area and it made the hair on the back of his neck prickle, but he could bear it for a while. He held E’lu close and let her play with his fingers. 

“Good time for a big group sing-a-long,” muttered Becky. “I hope she gets here soon.”

“When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold hard earth. No grave can hold my body down, I’ll crawl home to her,” Henry sang softly. Singing was easier than talking. 

“Oh, I like that one,” Becky murmured. “You know all of it?”

He wavered his hand. He had been working on memorizing it before… all of this, but learning new songs was hard. He only knew parts. 

“Meet Me on the Battlefield would be a good one,” Becky sighed. “But I don’t have the range.”

He shrugged. He didn’t know that one. Auralee did, and she had the range too, so he glanced at her hopefully. She started to shake her head so he took E’lu’s hands and put them together like she was pleading. Auralee sighed and moved to sit down near him, picking up Isa and holding her in her lap. She closed her eyes and started singing. “No time for rest. No pillow for my head. Nowhere to run from this. No way to forget. Around, the shadows creep, like friends, they cover me. Just wanna lay me down and finally. Try to get some sleep.”

Henry hummed along as she sang. His voice was too deep for the song, but he… liked it. It… fit. So well. 

“We're standing face to face with our own human race. We commit the sins again, and our sons and daughters pay. Our tainted history is playing on repeat, but we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead.” 

He could sense people staring at him and he wanted to go hide, but nobody came close. They were just looking at the Mark. 

“When I was younger, I was named, a generation unafraid. For the heirs to come, be brave! And meet me on the battlefield. Even on the darkest night. I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage…” 

Auralee sang, her voice cracking once at one point but with it cold like this and without the cover of trees, her voice carried eerily. “Everything could stay the same, or we could change it all. Meet me on the battlefield.”

E’lu was asleep by the end, thank goodness. She was so tiny. Henry tucked her closer against his chest to try and share body heat. They were all so tiny. 

Eventually, Becky and Krem started gathering up kids to take to the tents set up for them. It was late and they needed to sleep. Henry stayed on the log, waiting. Being watched. He was getting tired, but… this helped people. He could do that. He was so tired. Auralee took E’lu from him when he started listing. He wasn’t good at staying up late. He startled when someone moved near him, but it was just Bull. 

He lifted his hand in a half hearted wave. 

“Hey,” Bull said, quietly, sitting next to him. “You fall asleep here, you might end up rolling in the fire. They’ve got a spot for you in the tent.”

He shook his head and pointed at his neck, then at his eyes, then out at the people, some of them were blatantly staring at him with painfully hopeful expressions. He put his fist on the flat of his other hand and lifted it, then remembered Bull didn’t know ASL. “Helps.” 

Bull grunted. “Alright. I’ll sit here with you. Feel free to lean in if you’re falling asleep, I’ve got you.”

That… sounded wonderful. He touched his chin with his fingertips and brought them down in thanks before just going ahead and leaning against Bull and closing his eyes. Bull radiated heat like Taashath did. He was warm. And smelled nice. Like summer. He missed summer.

He woke up curled up on Bull’s lap, hugging one of his thighs and using it as a pillow. There was shouting, and crying again. He sat up and looked around frantically. Where were the kids? Becky? “Beck? Lee?” 

“Easy. They found the Boss. She’s alright,” Bull said gently, a hand soothing over his back. “She’s okay. Kids are okay. You did good.”

He did good. They were alright. He did good. He felt a rush of relief and… started to cry. He scrubbed at his face and box breathed, trying to stop the tears. It wasn’t time for that yet. “Wh- what now? What… what do I do?” 

Bull shrugged and his hand continued to rub his back. “Boss might like to see you when she's up.”

She might. Or she might not. Or they might not want him in there. Or… 

“No direction. Too many choices, piled up, crushing, drowning, can’t breathe, I’ll get it wrong, I always get it wrong, just tell me tell me tell me what to do.” 

Cole. 

Cole!

“You… know me.” Cole tilted his head. “You think I’m like you. Go to her. She will want to see you. Sit by her bed and wait.” He tilted his head again the other way. “Comb her hair. She likes it and it’s soft.” 

He could do that. Go and sit, comb her hair. Her hair was soft. It felt nice. He signed a thank you. Cole would know what it meant.

“I do.”

He smiled and then stood up, his bad knee clicking painfully as he did. He glanced at Bull, who was frowning thoughtfully. “Thank you.” 

Bull smiled and nodded. “Anytime. I’m heading to my own bed now.”

Henry followed Cole to the tent, strange he didn’t say anything, he-

“He didn’t see me. I didn’t let him.”

Ah. Made sense. Probably best to wait to reveal his presence until after Taashath backed him up. Cole opened a tent flap for him and Henry ducked inside. Taashath was on a cot, just like in the game. Solas was sitting next to her, holding her hand and studying it. Leliana was there in the corner and Henry froze, uncertain if he should go in with her there. Cole nudged him forward so he inhaled slowly and made himself go in.

Solas glanced up when he came in, his eyes sliding over Henry’s shoulder to Cole briefly. Henry cautiously picked his way over to the head of the bed and- Oh. Cole pressed a comb into his hand. He sent a mental thank you and a physical smile and knelt down to start unbraiding Taashath’s hair. It was wet and cold and smelled like ash. It felt… weird to do this with Leliana watching, but Cole said it would help.

He carefully lifted her head enough for him to get all of her hair out over the pillow, then started combing through it, wiping the comb off each pass to help dry her hair out faster. It was too cold for wet hair. It was… soothing. Repetitive and silent. 

He startled when Solas spoke quietly to Leliana. “She will wake soon.” 

Leliana nodded, and left the tent and Henry relaxed slightly as soon as she was gone. He picked up Taashath’s hair and started braiding it back up out of the way, then… didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“Here.” Solas handed him a small jar. “For her face and hands, the wind has damaged her skin and this will help it heal.”

He took the jar gratefully and opened it, automatically sniffing it. Elfroot, of course. Honey? Probably beeswax. Grease. He dipped his fingers into it and started carefully spreadding it onto Taashath’s face, like he used to put sunscreen on his kids. A swipe from brow to nose tip. Two across her cheek bones. One over her chin, one across her forehead and then gently spreading it out. He cautiously tasted it, not the best, but nothing bad, before applying it to her lips. She was starting to stir, her eyes moving under her lids and little twitches of her mouth and fingers. 

She looked… so vulnerable. He spread his hand over her chest and closed his eyes, imagining a light spreading from his chest and out through his hand, covering her in warmth and protection. He did this for Becky when she slept in the same bed as him and it seemed to help. He imagined he felt Solas as well, still holding Taashath’s hand, and went ahead and spread it to him, too. It was so cold, everyone could use some imaginary warmth. 

Solas inhaled slightly and then he felt a… something old and warm pressing back. 

“That’s so cool,” he muttered. He hadn’t been able to do energy work too often with other people on Earth, and having people…  _ sense _ it here was just so cool. He carefully closed himself back off and opened his eyes. Taashath looked like she might be about to wake up. 

Solas stood and tucked Taashath’s hand under the blanket. “She will wake soon. In no small part to your… aid.”

“At least I’m good for something.” Henry huffed and then, after a long moment of dithering, moved to pick her hand back up and put it on the back of his neck, holding it in place. Her fingers were cold. She let out a soft sigh and her muscles relaxed as the soulmark magic started to work. “They’ll want to send a religious person in,” he said quietly. 

Solas huffed slightly. “That would be their theme.” 

“Blood in the water,” Henry agreed. 

There was a movement at the door and Mother Giselle ducked in, careful not to dislodge her hat. Solas stepped back, using the movement to fall into a deferential posture. “She will wake soon. There was no lasting injury.” He turned and left.

Leaving Henry with Mother Giselle. Lovely. 

The woman moved to sit nearby, eying him with a soft smile. “It is wonderful the Maker has returned your Match to you, is it not?” 

He didn’t answer. He was… too tired. 

“We have not had the chance to speak before. I am Mother Giselle.”

“Henry.” He closed his eyes. He wouldn’t leave Taashath alone, but he really didn’t want to talk to her. 

“So I’ve heard. An odd name for-”

“Look,” he cut her off quickly before she could finish the phrase he had heard hundreds of times. “If you call me a woman, I will throw you out. I’m a man.”

There was a pause before she spoke carefully. “I meant no offense.”

He nodded, but yeah. It was there.

There was shouting outside. He recognized it from the game, but still flinched at the angry voices, pressing Taashath’s hand tighter to his neck. She stirred and moved as if to sit up. Henry shrank down when Giselle suddenly moved closer with a hushing noise.

“You need to rest.”

“Henry?” Her fingers tightened slightly on his neck and he gave her a weak smile. 

“ _ We are well, _ ” he said in the qunlat phrase she had taught him.

“They’re fighting,” she murmured, her eyes closed.

“They do that. They have time now.” He stole and summarized Mother Giselle’s lines. “You’re a big damn hero.” 

“The socks you made for me are extremely warm,” Taashath said with a slight, adorable nose wrinkle.

“Good. I wanted them to be.” All of her fingers and toes were accounted for. 

“And so they were.” Her thumb rubbed the side of his neck but her eyes flitted to the tent entrance. They were still shouting. “I should go help.”

“Another heated voice…” Mother Giselle started, and Henry checked out for the conversation, focusing instead on the feel of Taashath’s hand on him, and on the way the fine hairs around her horns were starting to curl and wisp as they dried. This part always grated on him, the religious figure coming in and shoving her faith onto someone who wasn’t Andrastian.

“-and the more our trials seem ordained.”

“Because everyone loves a god who will purposefully cause problems,” Henry muttered, coming back into reality at exactly the wrong moment.

Taashath snorted, and then her eyes widened and she shushed him. Right. As Andrastian as they needed to be to get paid. 

“It can be hard to accept. What we have been called to endure-” Mother Giselle tried.

Henry sighed and gave her a flat look. “Can you perhaps try to convert her when she’s not exhausted and stressed?”

“I…” Giselle looked thrown.

“I know you ‘mean well’, and sure, the people need their faith, but they also need a place to go and food,” Henry said, using up as many of his words as he could scramble for. At least these ones he had thought over and over on while playing the game so he didn’t have to flail for them. 

Taashath shushed him gently and her thumb rubbed over his neck again. “ _ We are well _ ,” she murmured in qunlat, then switched back to common for Giselle. “Faith aside, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. And Henry is right, we need shelter and food for your faithful.” She started to stand up and Henry moved so she could lean on his shoulder. 

Mother Giselle looked… so tired. He gave her hat a grimacing sort of smile. “You should sing. When she goes out. For your faithful.” 

Taashath leaned on him as they left the tent and endured the song. Henry thought he saw Auralee singing as well, though he just stayed silent and held Taashath up. He was relieved when Solas stalked forward and spoke shortly. “A word.” 

Ass. Henry huffed in amusement, and then pulled Taashath’s hand off of his shoulder and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. “I’m glad you’re back. Go on.”

She gave him a curious look, but nodded and moved off to follow Solas.

Henry went back into the tent and curled up on Taashath’s bed and was asleep instantly.

  
  
  
  
  


Auralee felt numb.

Everything had happened so fast, even though they had been prepared, it still felt as if a rug had been pulled out beneath them. And then there was just no time to think, she moved automatically. Henry, Becky, kids. Safe. Chargers were a big help. Food. Blankets. 

The checklist in her mind had worked as a guide as they evacuated… but now camp was made. Kids were taken care of. Henry was safe. Becky was safe. And Taashath was back. Now she felt like she had just woken up from a bad dream. She knew adrenaline played a big factor in the feeling but it was no less jarring. 

Giselle sang her song and it was just like the game except for Henry standing next to Taashath. She couldn’t bring herself to kneel like everyone else had done but she did bow her head out of respect. 

Once it was over she watched Solas walk off with Taashath and smiled. Grateful that their presence had not changed his willingness to allow them to use Skyhold. 

She took a deep breath, letting the feeling of the cold mountain air filling her lungs ground her, and decided to get together some scouts with hunting experience together to supplement their food supply. She had gotten a bow from one of Cullen’s recruits for that reason.

Just as she turned to leave though, she forced herself to stop at the sight of Leliana standing a few feet away, scrutinizing her with her hands behind her back. 

“You were well prepared.” The words were spoken without inflection… but her eyes (windows to the soul) were sharp and suspicious. 

Auralee was tired, tired and also floundering with uncertainty despite knowing their destination. Mountain trekking in extreme conditions was dangerous and no joke. And she had ten kids, Becky, and her autistic brother to keep alive. “Old habits die hard.” 

Leliana didn’t say anything to that so Auralee took it as a dismissal and started walking only to be stopped by- “Several of my scouts went missing.”

Auralee winced slightly and glanced back at her. “I’m sorry.”

She seemed… surprised by that but then frowned. “What did you three see?”

That was a tricky question. Auralee frowned back and shifted her weight, the bow on her back pulling her hair slightly as if giving her an answer. “How many of your scouts are hunters? Not just knowing how to pick a lock or pocket, and move without being seen but… real hunters?” 

"Enough. Why? What secrets does a hunter hold?" 

Auralee would bet that meant 'none' and gave Leliana a wincing smile. “For several days, people in the tavern were talking about how the game was suddenly just walking right up to Haven. This morning, birds were flying away. Do you know what it means when prey animals knowingly walk past a predator?” 

“I suppose it means there is something more dangerous behind it,” Leliana said, looking out towards the snow covered mountains. 

Auralee pointed at her. “Exactly. And then tonight… nothing. Not a sound, not a bird, not a wolf. Nothing.” She tapped her bow. “Hunters know this. They read the animals, the signs, to know how best to prepare.”

Leliana nodded thoughtfully, eyeing her closely. “Thank you for your advice, then. I will find a hunter or two to add to my people.” 

Auralee huffed and shook her head. One or two wasn’t going to cover it. “A hunter per unit would serve better.” She then cocked her head with a frown because… “You have been sending the farmers to Cullen. Keep a few. Farming and hunting go hand in hand, they know how to hunt and read the land as well.” 

“You could have suggested this earlier.” Leliana arched an eyebrow. “Lent your knowledge to the Inquisition.”

Auralee rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help it. “I have nine or so reasons to think you wouldn’t listen, Leliana. And that’s only the ones I’m aware of.” 

“I was unaware you had such experience leading armies,” she said with a sweet smile that was almost certainly faked. 

“I don’t, just trying to survive.” Auralee nodded towards the carts they held their food. “I’ve got enough food to feed everyone for maybe three days on short rations. If the hunting is good, which it should be with all the animals that headed up here to get away, it should stretch further. If you have any Dalish or Avvar in the ranks, have them start foraging. Cold makes people hungry. Hungry people get cold. The snow could kill more than that army.” 

Leliana tilted her head slightly, eyeing her closely. “Why do you care for our fate?” 

Auralee gave her a dry look. “Why would I not? You seem to be of the opinion or at least expect me not to care for anyone or anything, Spymaster.”

“You have attacked two out of three of the leaders of this organization,” Leliana said delicately. “And have been quite against beneficial arrangements.” 

Auralee again graced her with a flat look. “You are looking at me through the lens of a game I do not play.” She held up one finger. “With the information you have, find the common denominator.”

Leliana pressed her lips together in a flat smile. “Of course. I know things do work quite differently where you are from.” 

Auralee rubbed the side of her face in exhausted exasperation. “Leliana… I’m tired. We lost people. If you have a question, Ask. I’m not playing this game.”

Leliana said nothing, only looked at her calculatedly.

Okay. She turned and started walking past her, leaving some space between them for reaction time. If she didn’t want to-

“You called me ‘Leli’.”

She halted at Leliana’s voice and turned her head to look at the woman with a furrowed brow. When had she-? Oh. Ah crap! 

“Do we know each other?” Leliana’s gaze was sharp and searching. 

Auralee gave her a tight lipped smile; she knew the Leliana from the game. This Leliana… not so much. “I’ll try not to let it happen again Spymaster.” 

Leliana’s eyes narrowed, but she just inclined her head and turned and walked away with a murmured something in presumably Orlesian.

Auralee sighed and started walking again. Kids. Food. Worry about stab-happy woman later.

Snowshoes would have been nice, and completely overlooked in their scramble to get everyone ready. Oh well, She’d get together with Henry and the kids to make some as soon as he could function. 

She planned as she picked her way over the snow, making sure to keep a good eye on her path. Snow was far easier to track game in then the hard clay ground and underbrush they had back home. And it wasn’t long before she spotted a group of rams…. There were druffalo, too, but there was no way she would be able to get one of those back through the thick snow by herself and field dressing would attract predators. So she chose a ram. 

The shot was slightly too far back, lung shot missing the heart, and the ram ran, but blood on snow was again far more easily tracked than blood on clay. 

She carried the ram back on her shoulders, legs freezing and aching from slogging through snow, but she had meat. The sun was rising, and she dropped the ram off at the main fire before searching out Cullen.

Cullen was already gathering hunters from his ranks, pairing them up, not wanting to risk losing someone. She volunteered. Cullen had a map and they were each assigned sections. They’d make a large net in a sense. However by the time all the plans were made and she knew exactly how she fit in, half the morning had passed and they were packing up to move… 

She helped load the kids with Henry and Becky in the back of a cart. Then… she walked, pulling off her gloves to hand them to an older lady she remembered seeing in Haven but had never caught her name. 

By the time they stopped to set up she felt exhausted, but now was when she needed to meet up with the other hunters. After checking in on Henry. He was safe. Becky was safe. Kid’s accounted for. Cullen said they’d meet up at the south side of camp. So strapping on her bow to-

“You need to sleep,” Varric said from beside her before his hand touched her arm. He pulled her closer and lowered his voice. “If you’re avoiding me, I can stay out tonight on watch, but you need to sleep.” 

Auralee blinked at him and then realized how much she was actually dragging when getting her eyes to open back was difficult. But there was still too much that needed to be done. “I’m not avoiding you.” She just hadn’t seen him, there was too much that needed to be done. “I’ll sleep when I get back.”

“You’re going to hurt someone.” He let her pull her arm away from him. “I’ve seen it before. You’re going to either get lost and fall asleep in the snow, or you’re going to hurt someone.” 

She shook her head. “I’m-“

“When did you eat?”

She snapped the mouth closed, and was suddenly painfully aware that her stomach was empty. She hadn’t eaten anything for supper, missed breakfast… and was just about to leave without supper again.

“Needles and Wifey need you. Eat. Sleep,” he said gently. But firmly. 

She sighed, he was right but… she looked over at where the other hunters were supposed to meet up. “I told Cullen I’d-“

“I’ll take care of it,” he cut her off and gave her what she could only describe as a pleading look.

Crap. She sighed nodded and, if she were honest, the more she thought about sleeping the more tired she felt. It didn’t feel real, like walking in a dream, like her brain suddenly decided to shut down now that she was aware of what she needed. 

Varric basically had to lead her to a place to sit down and push a bowl into her hands. And she was too tired to feel awkward about it, just obediently ate the… watery bland stew. It was hot, so that helped her get it down.

As soon as it was gone Varric practically dragged her to a tent… everything felt like she was looking through a fog, logically she knew sleep deprivation, but it was like going into shock and knowing you're in shock but unable to change what your body is doing. She was in a fog, she knew why she was in a fog but she could not get rid of the fog. 

Varric didn’t have to tell her to lay down, she just… dropped onto the bedroll, and rolled onto her back covering her eyes as the wave of exhaustion that hit her. “Ima’ idiot.” She could have seriously gotten hurt. 

Varric huffed and dropped a blanket over her. “Seems like I attract that sort.” 

She sighed, pulling the blanket up and rolling on her side. Yeah… yeah he did. “M’sorry, you d’serve b’tter.” What did he see in Bianca? Was it just because a Mark said so?

Varric was quiet and then she felt him pat her shoulder. “Get some sleep. You’re talking nonsense. Always a bad sign.” She heard him leave before she could get her brain to process that. 


	20. Chapter 20

Henry was cold. And exhausted. And stressed. His knee was aching constantly and his muscles were sore from shivering. He walked at the edge of the caravan, harvesting thin branches and using them with the rawhide strips from the hunters to make snowshoes with the kids. When his knee hurt too badly he would sit in the cart and knit while he sang or read to the kids. Taashath would come by when she could and they would practice his Qunlat. One day he just… sat in the cart. He didn't remember that day. 

Today, Becky had gone off with Krem for some stress relief. They had stopped for the night and Auralee had gone off hunting as usual. She generally went out hunting every other night and slept in the cart for the beginning of the day. The Chargers were watching the kids, and Taashath was off talking important stuff with the council. 

“Henry.” 

He looked up from the… tree he had apparently been staring at, at the sound of Bull’s voice. He hummed to let him know he was listening and pulled his hand off of the bark.

“Walk with me.”

He nodded and moved after him. Becky was safe and the kids were being watched. Bull gave him a sharp look when he fell in step beside him. “Just like that?”

Henry shrugged. Why not?

Bull paused and then huffed. “I’m planning on getting you in my tent and then seeing if you want to fuck.” 

Henry faltered midstep in surprise and then caught up. Hell yes. Bull grinned. “That a yes?”

Henry nodded eagerly. 

“ _ Nice _ ,” Bull almost growled and the sound  _ did _ things for Henry. 

They ducked into his tent and almost immediately, Bull pulled his hat off and tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling tight. Henry grinned. This was gonna be great.

“You got a safe word?” Bull asked before biting at his neck. 

“Qamek. Or…” He reached back and tapped Bull’s arm three times. “You?”

“Katoh.” 

With that pleasantry out of the way, Henry found himself straddling Bull’s lap and holding onto his horns while they kissed roughly, Bull’s hand tight in his hair and holding his hip. It was exactly as amazing as he had imagined, until Bull moved his head to the side and exhaled directly into his ear, making him shudder, just like…

His husband.

He tapped on Bull’s arm three times and instantly Bull’s hands left him.

His husband… Who wasn’t here, but was out there still. Maybe.

“Shit. I- I can’t.” He felt like being sick. He felt like crying. He felt like curling up in a ball and ceasing to exist. He reluctantly let go of Bull’s horns and scrubbed at his face. “Shit. Sorry. Nothing… nothing you did. You… you’re amazing.” Too amazing. Fuck. “I just…” He looked up to see Bull watching him carefully and gave him a strained smile. “This was stupid. I’d break my heart on you anyway.” 

Bull huffed and tried to joke. “Funny thing to say to a guy you’ve known for a few months.” 

Henry groaned and eased off of his lap to try and push his until now dormant libido back into hibernation. “I know you more than you’d think, Hissrad.” He pressed the tips of his fingers against his eyes under his glasses.

There was a pause and then Bull shifted. “Still. A few reports and a few conversations don’t mean a broken heart.” 

“Oh, it’s more than that.” So much more. Bull was  _ exactly  _ his type. “You were Ashkaari…” He waved his hand vaguely. “The thing with Vasaad, Krem… Shit, I fall in love too easy anyway but you’re… you.” 

“I don’t remember you,” The Iron Bull said cautiously.

Henry made himself look at him, curious. “Would you?” He wasn’t exactly memorable. Would Bull have remembered him among a swarm of humans that all looked basically similar if they had met before? 

“If you were close enough to know all that? Yeah,” Bull said, firmly. “I would.”

“That’s gotta be nice,” Henry mumbled and yanked at his hair. “Being certain you’d remember.” He had almost forgotten his own fucking husband. 

“It helps,” Bull nodded. “And so… what am I forgetting?”

“Nothing. I just- Right mix of chemicals.” Henry gestured vaguely at his head. He missed his meds. 

“Did we meet?”

“Technically no.” Aaaaand he needed to shut up.

“Technically.” Flat tone. Uhoh.

“If you ever kill me, could you make it quick? I’m not too fond of thinking about it too long.” He groaned and flopped backwards and put his hands over his eyes.

Bull huffed a laugh. “I’d like to say yes. That’s certainly more my style. But Henry. You know things you shouldn’t know, and I gotta ask myself why. And how.”

He opened his mouth-

“And don’t say the trees told you.” 

Ah. He shut his mouth and shrugged, still keeping his eyes covered. It helped. “There’s a reason Auralee stresses whenever I talk.” 

“Oh, we’re all very aware,” Bull smirked. It was an audible smirk. A smirking tone. Henry would like to learn how to audibly smirk. 

Well. If Bull didn’t kill him at this point, Auralee would. In for a penny… “Hey, you said you knew an Aqun-Antaam? How? I was like… fifteen before I found out there were more like me.” 

“Really?” Bull frowned. “That’s pretty old. How did they not notice?”

“Oh, they noticed. They just didn’t tell me.” He shrugged. “Got all the…” He gestured vaguely. “Training and shit, but they didn't tell me.” 

“I suppose the training is supposed to be self explanatory.”

“Everyone assumes that kind of shit,” Henry grumbled. “They expect me to just… understand things and notice. It doesn’t work like that! For fucks sake, I had to teach myself how to smile!” He paused. “You’re distracting me. The Aqun-Antaam you know. How and what were they like?” 

“They fixed up my knee,” Bull shrugged. “They didn’t really pay much attention to me, more interested in how the metal worked.”

“Ah.” That made sense. No magical healing, the Qun would have to experiment with actual surgical advancements. 

“Yeah,” Bull sighed. “When did you get out? How did you get out?”

“Found a pretty man and somehow got him to love me.” He paused, his brain catching up with the fact that Bull should have no concept of him getting out of his parent’s house and religious atmosphere. “Um…” There was… a very likely possibility they were having separate conversations…

“Where’s he now? Becky’s a lot of things, but a man isn’t one of them.”

“Gone. With my kids.” 

“Shit,” Bull grunted. “I’m sorry.”

“Not like… dead gone. I hope. They’re… safer where they are.” He shrugged and then gestured between them. “I almost forgot about him. Thus the… tap out.” 

“Ah,” Bull nodded. “Reminded you. Good to know. Which thing?”

“The ear.” Was a weird thing to remember, but his brain was fucked up. “Gods, my brain. I haven’t seen my fucking kids in forever and all I can think about is how to put together an axle with a chain and pedals.” 

“Brains are like that,” Bull agreed. “You can’t do anything about your kids, or that situation, so you focus on the things you can manage, things you can do now. Compartmentalizing.”

He nodded. Yeah. It didn’t make him feel any less guilty no matter how much he knew that.

“Like, I can’t bring your man back,” Bull watched him carefully. “But… I can avoid your ear. Maybe if you were on top…?”

“Sorry. I remembered now. It’s celibacy for me,” Henry complained. He felt terrible about working Bull up and letting him down. But no matter how he could rationalize it, he had promised his husband, and… in the end, it was up to his conscience and his conscience said he had to be faithful. He could make as many excuses as he wanted, but he just… had to do what he felt was right. Even if it sucked.

“Damn,” Bull muttered. “But alright. Let me know if that isn’t working for you.” A pause. “What about Becky?”

“You’d have to talk to her and Krem.” He shrugged. “I know she thinks you’re hot.” 

“No,” Bull half smiled. “You two don’t…?”

“Until you grabbed my hair I had forgotten sex was a thing that could happen with me,” Henry groused. “I lost my…” He gestured at his head again. “My chemicals. Everythings gone down the shitter without them, including my libido.” 

“Interesting,” Bull grunted. “That somehow makes the Advisor’s frustration hilarious.”

“People shove me and I dig my heels in,” Henry grumbled. “Just barge in and tell me what they have planned for my life and I’ll stick up both middle fingers and say ‘fuck you.’ I’ve had enough of people controlling my life.” 

“If they’d left it alone,” Bull chuckled. “You’re sleeping with the Boss, Becky’s with Krem most nights. I am not saying a word of that to anyone, this is too entertaining.”

“If they had left it alone, I would have happily moved in with Taashath, Becky would have gotten to be with the man of her dreams without my drama, and yeah.” Henry laughed. “But now they made it a Thing and attacked my sister and like hell am I gonna make anything easy for them. Hell, I even figured out how to be maliciously compliant with a fucking tea cup.” 

“Are you two even married?”

“By Discord.” 

“I don’t know what that is, but it doesn’t sound married by any Thedan standards.”

“What is married? Is it a dragon tooth split in half? A gold ring? A piece of paper?” He evaded. His definition of marriage was complicated.

“Fucked if I know.” He shrugged. “You know how it is in the Qun. Marriage is weird.”

“Yeah, it’s so weird. I’m married as far as I’m concerned.” Henry shrugged, wishing he had gotten his wedding ring tat before all of this, then had a stray thought. “You know anyone that does piercings? I’d love to finish getting my metal.”

“I can,” Bull shrugged. “It’s not complicated, I’ve done it for other mercs.”

“Hot,” he breathed, then grimaced. “I’ll have to save up for the gold. Anything less than fourteen karat gold gives me infections.” 

“Sure. You just bring me your jewelry when you’re ready.”

“Thanks.” He stared at the top of the tent. “So kill me later then?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bull nodded. “Hopefully it won’t come to that. I don’t think it should. You… you gotta learn to say less.”

“I’m almost three decades old and I still haven’t learned that trick. It’s a jumbled shitty mess up here, man. And I won’t realize that some Ben Hassrath in Par Vollen is gonna be reading about this until… shit. Right now.” Henry blinked and then rolled over and pressed his face into the ground, wishing he could just sink into it. “Shit.” 

“Now, there’s a pretty picture,” Bull rumbled. “And some sense. Good.”

“With that, I’m going to leave you with the knowledge that I know for certain I could have fit all of you in me, and I’m going to flee and hope Auralee doesn’t ask what I’ve been up to.” He started to get up and then paused as he got an idea. “Actually, could you leave a hickey up high on my neck where she can see it? Then she absolutely won’t ask.” 

“You’re killing me, Henry,” Bull groaned, pulling him into his lap so that Henry could definitely feel - ah. And then Bull’s mouth was on him and  _ damn _ the man was good with his mouth. 

Henry was feeling weak kneed and out of breath when Bull let him go and he could feel he definitely would have a hell of a love bite for days. “Yeah. Same. I.” He paused and breathed, shaking his head. “Yeah. Um. Fuck.” 

“You,” Bull said, panting a bit. “Should go. Unless you’ve changed your mind. Because I’m taking care of this by myself if you don’t want it.”

That… was a thought that- Right. Fidelity. Out. “Thank you and Sorry for leaving you high and dry,” Henry blurted out.

“Hey, I’m good,” Bull smiled easily. “No fuss.”

“This is why Qunari are so much easier to deal with than humans.” Henry mumbled and booked it. 

Then came to a sudden halt outside of his tent, different pieces suddenly clicking together and- “Becky!” 

He stumbled towards their tent and realized he had left his hat behind but oh well. He found Becky leaning against a tree just out of the glow of the fire.

“Becky, I may have just- I think Bull thinks we’re Vashoth,” he whispered urgently. 

“What?” Becky hissed back.

“I said too much, knew too much, but then he asked, like…” Henry racked his brain, trying to remember details. “Asked how I got out and shit!”

Becky stared at him briefly before bursting out laughing. “ _ Fuck _ !”

Henry covered his face. “Oh my gods… he thinks we’re vashoth… He thinks I’m vashoth… and I- ‘the right mix of chemicals’ fucking hell.”

“Tal, right?” Becky asked.

“Right, yeah. Tal Vashoth. True Gray. Taashath is Vashoth because she was born outside the Qun.” Henry gave her a helpless look. “And I shouldn’t know that.”

“Well.” Becky took a deep breath “Okay. So that’s… that’s a thing. And we will figure that out later. Because right now I can’t deal with that. Also, you smell like a mix of Bull and you and I would like to drag you into the trees, what were you doing?”

“I…” Henry tilted his head to show his neck. 

“You- he-” Becky stuttered. “You lucky bastards!”

“But unfortunately, I have remembered I am married and I’m gonna be celibate for life because I don’t think I could ever… even though he’s gone… I left Bull with a hard-on and it was the hardest thing I’ve ever not done, but yet I can't.” 

Becky snorted. “Was it, Henry? The hardest hard-on?” And then she shook her head. “And I’m sorry. Can I help? Hugs?”

“Hugs. Yeah. Unless you want to go help him with that.” 

Becky pulled him into a hug. “Bull can manage it. It’s you I care about.”

“I care about you too,” he said and hugged her back. “I don’t… think I can ever have sex with you. Not because you- You’re fucking gorgeous and amazing, but I just feel… wrong about it now.” 

“That’s okay.” Becky squeezed. “I don’t require it in any way. We’re solid.”

“Thank you.” He exhaled, relieved. “At least you have Krem for that.” 

“Yeah,” Becky nodded. “Apparently I’m the only one getting full use from a soulmate.”

Henry blinked and pulled back. “You have a soulmate?”

Becky blinked back. “I- what the fuck, Becky? Yes! Henry! Krem! How did I not tell you? Oh, my god. I was going to and then things happened and then I… I forgot I didn't. I was naked! Several times! You didn’t see! Oh my god!”

“Krem?! Holy fuck you’re so lucky! That’s amazing! I didn’t notice!”

Becky pulled down her shirt to show him. “He’s so amazing, Henry! It’s… we’re not telling anyone!” She looked around quickly “I do not want that kind of bullshit drama in my business.”

He made an excited tea kettle noise and then clamped his hands over his mouth, then pulled them away. “Yeah! Absolutely! Bull knows, doesn't he? He’s laughing at the Council.” 

“He knows." Becky nodded. “He was there when we found out. He sat us both down for a talk about it at the start, to be sure we understood each other and what we wanted things to look like. He’s laughing at them  _ so much _ . I love Bull. He’s terrible.”

“I do, too. I told him I did, too.” Henry paused and winced. “I… told him a lot of things and he… I left my hat there. I think we’re gonna pretend we banged.” 

“He enjoys that,” Becky laughed. “He likes to pretend we did, too. He’s a troll.”

“Were I an unwed man,” Henry sighed and then tucked his face into Becky’s shoulder. “But alas. We will have to hook him up with Dorian.” He paused and then lifted his head, suddenly remembering Taashath’s confusion about him not knowing Qunlat. “Holy shit, Taashath thinks we're Tal Vashoth too!”

Becky burst out laughing and pressed a loud, smacking kiss to his cheek. “Fuck!”

  
  
  


Auralee took shifts with the hunters and they took turns hunting; every other night Auralee would be out hunting, unless it was snowing. If it was snowing they made do with whatever they had on hand. They had been stumbling across old mining camps, complexes, and caches. Sometimes blankets, sometimes food, lots of dry wood. It kept them going. Most hadn’t packed their stuff up like they had. 

Striker joined the hunting trips as well, sometimes going out with her and helping lug back whatever they managed to kill. 

Rasa was helping out at the healers tent but did stop by to check in.

Naomi's guitar was found in the back of a cart wrapped in oiled leather… but Naomi wasn’t accounted for. Last time she was seen she was attending the celebration. No one saw her after the alarm was sounded. Guilt gnawed at Auralee’s chest for not asking her to join them in the Chantry. But now…. there was nothing she could do except keep moving. 

It was about the fourth day of traveling when she realized the tent she had been sleeping in wasn’t just hers but actually Varric’s, too. They had been assigned to sleep in the same tent, appearances and all. He was never there though, and she found out later from a hunter that he had taken to setting up Wicked Grace matches with the soldiers every other night. Building up morale during the night and sleeping during the day on one of the carts. 

She wasn’t stupid enough not to realize that he was doing it to give her her own space. It was sweet and sounded like something he would do, but it didn’t really sell anything to a certain Spymaster who was always watching. 

So that night when she was not out hunting, she decided to seek Varric out. Leliana had threatened him; if she didn’t sell this it could hurt them. He was being nice and she appreciated it… but she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if anything happened to the lovable dwarf. She was pretty sure all his fans would demand her blood if anything happened to him. And by fans, that included Henry and Becky. 

She found him surrounded by soldiers and scouts, indeed holding a Wicked Grace game. There were a few other games going on as well as it seemed Varric hadn’t been the only one with a deck. Some of the soldiers greeted her with respectful sounding ‘ma’am’s as she walked past them. She recognized them from the tavern and gave them an awkward nod. 

Varric looked up at the noise and his hands stopped in the middle of shuffling for a brief moment before he put on a smile and resumed. “Auralee! Come to join the game?” 

That was a good enough invitation. She smiled slightly and walked over, thanking the soldier that scooted over so she could sit next to Varric. She sat down and he looked over at her with a smile but it definitely looked more surprised than pleased. 

She watched him finish dealing the cards before asking with a small laugh for the benefit of the scouts around them. “So this is why I couldn’t find you?”

“Want me to deal you in next round?” he asked casually, picking up his cards.

“Oh… um, no.” Auralee shook her head and tucked her legs underneath her. “I don’t know how to play.” 

He hummed absently and placed a bet. “Not off killing nugs tonight?”

She frowned at him unsure whether to be offended or… on further consideration, definitely Offended. “I’ve been downing rams.” 

He chuckled and passed a card. “It was a joke.” 

Uh huh. Auralee started to stick out her tongue at him but that kinda teasing felt… awkward. Everything felt awkward if she were honest with herself. 

She watched quietly as the hand played, drawing and passing cards until someone threw down a ‘Angel of Death’ card that looked nothing like an angel. Varric won; of course he did. 

“So that card means the games over?” She asked for lack of anything else to say. Yeah, it was obvious what it did but hey. 

“They not have Wicked Grace where you’re from?” One of the soldiers asked with a little too much interest that pinged her ‘spidey senses’.

She shrugged, “I played chess mostly.” Any other games like Risk, Monopoly, Clue, Farkle, Yahtzee, even Rummy, they wouldn’t recognize. 

“That game is too much for my head.” Another soldier laughed. “Give me a deck of cards and a pint over any thinking game.”

“Hey, there’s an art to cards,” Varric protested, gathering up the cards to deal again. 

“If you cheat,” one of the losing soldiers grumbled, tossing his cards over.

Varric leveled him a flat look. “Come again?”

Auralee frowned at the soldier. Did they accuse Varric of cheating? Did he?

The soldier’s eyes widened slightly before he lifted his hands and leaned back. “Meant nothing by it.” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Varric shook his head and chuckled. “Everyone knows I’m a liar, not a cheat.” 

And just like that the tension was gone and everyone was laughing again. Auralee found herself enjoying watching the game, picking up on which suits beat which. The game was actually fairly simple; same gamble that poker was. Chance was part of the factor if you didn’t keep track of cards you received and passed, and judging by the cards he was passing and holding Varric was. 

The soldiers joked and told stories, a few about how hard Cullen worked them, but they still held respect for him. Varric told a few stories about the Champion and from what she could tell, this Hawke was a green Hawke. Albeit a… rebellious green Hawke. It sounded like Henry would like him.

She didn’t realize how late it was getting until she started listing slightly. 

“Well, looks like it’s time for me to get the Missus to bed,” Varric said suddenly before his hand patted her shoulder. 

That woke her up, her head shooting up to look at him, barely having the presence of mind to keep most of the surprise from her face. “You don’t want to keep…?” She waved her hand vaguely at the game. 

He chuckled and shook his head before standing. “I’ve just about cleaned them out already.” Then he held out his hand in an offer to help her up. 

She felt her stomach lurch slightly in anxiety but shoved it down and grabbed his hand, letting him help her up and to keep up appearances kept a hold of it as Varric waved goodnight to the group and they started walking towards the tent. 

Varric didn’t say anything until after they ducked inside, only then did she let go of his hand and sat down on the bed roll.

He sighed. “I take it you needed to talk?” He asked tiredly, not moving any further into the tent.

Talk? Auralee winced slightly. They hadn’t really… ever talked. They avoided, gave a show then avoided. It was awkward and- “I don’t… like how awkward this is.” That did not explain a thing and by the blank look he was giving her he agreed. She groaned and rubbed her face, she was tired and terrible at this. “I just… don’t want you to… hate me.” That was worse. 

“I don’t hate you,” he sighed. “I just… I have no idea what you want from me. You act like you’re afraid of me half the time, but you force yourself to touch me and I-” He rubbed his hand down his face. “I don’t know what to do.”

Auralee winced again and pulled her knees up against her chest. “I-“ What could she say? That was all true but… before this stupid Mark they had joked… laughed and talked like friends. They made it the whole trip to Haven, getting along. Then because of... that Mark everything changed. “I- can we just…. pretend it never happened?” 

Varric laughed a bit wildly. “What would that look like?”

Auralee looked at her hands and lifted a shoulder awkwardly. “I… was a friend before… Then-“ She winced again. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Then.” He paused before sighing again, moving to sit down on the far side of the bedroll. “I would like to be your friend. I would like… I would like you to talk to me. Because, I gotta tell you, I haven’t got the slightest idea what you’re thinking most of the time, and it makes everything… harder. But these Marks aren’t for no reason. Life gets weird, but we should be able to be friends. Just talk to me.”

‘Just talk’; if only it were that easy. 

He watched her and then nodded. “I’ll start. I’m not used to sleeping with people. It makes me twitchy.”

She gave him a small smile and nodded, she could do that. “I like to cuddle or... be cuddled when I sleep.” And then she felt her face flush. 

Varric huffed and nodded with an amused smile. “So I’ve gathered.” He then started chuckling, “At least with you it was less like getting crushed by a bear, Hawke was horrible. We used to draw straws to see who would tent with him when we did a job on the Wounded Coast. But then he and Anders hit it off and, well, the rest was history.”

Auralee found herself snorting at the thought of Varric being used as a teddy bear by Hawke. He didn’t say anything else and she supposed it was her turn now. “I like earthy colors, rich browns, greens, dark blues.”

He smiled again, apparently pleased that she had offered the, though small, personal bit of information. “Red and gold; fortunately they also happen to be my House colors.”

She huffed out a small laugh. “Of course.”

“Alright, let’s see…” He rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. “I am uncomfortable in tight places? The Deep Roads was a nightmare.”

She blinked because that… was personal. And… a weakness that could possibly be used against him. She had already known but… He was showing a vulnerability. To her. Who he thought...

She swallowed and looked at her hands, uncertain what she should tell… her fears were fairly small and she got over her fear of the dark as a kid… Physical maybe? “I… broke my ankle a few years ago.” No, he would have already figured out that injury. “I… have a condition… sores in my gut.” Would they even understand the concept of Crohn's? “Infection and inflammation. Lots of pain if I don’t keep on top of it.” 

“Anders used to tell a few of his patients onions helped with swelling,” he mused and then asked quietly. “Is that what that onion stuff is for?”

She nodded. “It helps. Also why… it took me so long to realize I was being poisoned.” She winced at the memory of the pain in her gut, stabbing and- she shuddered. “Unfortunately the symptoms were the same.” 

He was quiet for a long moment before sighing. “Right. You need to get some sleep, but… tomorrow. We can try a conversation. Friendly like.” 

“You make it sound like-” She cut herself off, because they  _ did _ think she was an assassin. She groaned and rubbed her face. “Did you know that I’m considered the nice one?” 

Varric laughed. “Henry said that. I’m wondering why.”

She laughed and leveled him with a serious look. “Don’t make him mad. He can hold a grudge for  _ years _ . And doesn’t forgive much.” 

“Now  _ that _ I can believe.” Varric chuckled and began pulling off his boots.

Auralee felt a sudden spike of anxiety but shoved it down quickly and focused on pulling off her own boots. 

“You just got twitchy again,” he said slowly and she looked up to find him watching her. “What did I do?” 

She looked away and shook her head. “Nothing, you didn’t do anything I just…” She took a breath. “I’ve only ever… slept with one person before. I’m-“ She huffed a laugh and put her boots aside before rubbing her face. “Henry calls me a prude. I have a high sense of modesty.”

“I’m not going to do anything to you,” Varric said seriously. “Or expect anything.” 

“I know.” She did. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind but… “I grew up with a lot of things being hammered into my head. And it's hard to… just shove aside everything that was made law…. that probably doesn't make any sense.” 

“Ah,” he said with a nod. “It does, considering. But I’m not going to do anything or ask for anything like that. You’re… safe from me.” 

She couldn’t hide the relief she felt at those words, she let out a breath and felt her shoulders drop. “I… guess that was part of it, too.” She turned and gave him a small smile. “Leliana’s been watching and she threatened you and I knew I had to keep up appearances and the kiss… I guess I was afraid you would take it as-“ She looked away unsure how to word it or if that would offend him.

“Invitation. I get it. I won’t. Acting is acting.” Varric paused, then ran a hand over his face. “Henry said you felt… protective of me. Didn’t believe him.”

“Henry needs to learn to shut up.” She groaned flopping onto her back. All those years trying to get him to talk… It was like a toddler. “Never thought I’d say that till here.” He didn’t say anything so she pressed her lips together and rolled over to give him the most open and honest look she could. “Varric. You are a good man. You are someone that anyone would be lucky to call friend and… I like you… I just made a mess of everything because of my own insecurity and a lifetime of ‘never do’s’ pounded into my mind but I like you and I… would probably kill Leliana if she touched you.” 

He gave her a startled look before smiling and shaking his head. “There you go talking nonsense again. Get some sleep, Aura.” 

She started to open her mouth to deny there was no nonsense when it hit her, ‘Aura’ not Auralee. “Aura?” She asked quietly, inside part of her wanting to jump in excitement. Did he give her a nickname? An actual nickname or was he just talking lazy like Henry did?

“I’m pretty certain the nickname I thought of would get me punched again, so yeah - Aura. You do have a… presence.” He smiled uncertainly. 

She smiled and- a nickname! How could something so small feel so big? She threw away her earlier reservations and hugged him. He stiffened and his arms hovered for a moment before he hugged her back with a soft laugh. “Alright.” 

She pulled back and swiped at her eyes because, yes, she had started to cry. It was stupid and silly, it was just a nickname. “Ugh… sorry.”

“It’s alright, Aura. Really though, you need some sleep. You have a lot of sticky, tiny people who will be wanting your attention tomorrow,” he said with a shrug. 

“Yeah…” She nodded and then glanced at the bedroll… “I… can put the packs between us?” 

He looked at the packs, obviously thinking about it. “Nah. It’s… really cold and I’m getting used to it.” He looked at her. “Unless you want them there; then yeah, we can.” 

She looked down at her hands and shook her head. “I- no. But I might… roll next to you in my sleep, I’ll try not to but-“ Why couldn’t she be like a porcupine when she slept?

“Like I said, it’s cold.” He shrugged, then added. “Besides, I’ve seen Henry fall asleep before. He just piles up with whoever happens to be there like a stack of cats. I know it doesn’t… mean anything to you.” 

That was the whole problem, sleeping with someone did mean something to her, that's why this was so awkward. But he was trying to be very understanding about… everything. She nodded and gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you.” He smiled but didn’t answer as he laid down and pulled the blanket up. 

She was tired but after about half an hour of still being awake she asked quietly “What was the other one you thought of?” He started to shake his head letting her know he was still awake as well, so she quickly promised, “I won’t punch you. I promise.” 

He turned his head and looked at her for a moment before obviously trying not to smile. “Um. Potatoes.” 

She raised up on her elbows and frowned at him. “Wh- You-?”

He huffed a laugh and shook his head. “I told you they weren’t good nicknames. Good night, Aura.” 

“Uh huh, good night Varric.” She laid down shaking her head at him… “Potatoes…. really?!” He laughed again and she may have mumbled a bit more about how that was a horrible nickname before she finally relaxed, feeling lighter than she had in a long time by the time she fell asleep.

Three times that night she woke up pressed against Varric, and quickly rolled away hoping he hadn’t known, a hope that turned out to be wishful thinking when she woke up the forth time with her arm on his stomach and she started to try and move away, but his hand came up and gently pushed her head back down. “It’s alright, just go to sleep. Just stop moving.”

She reluctantly laid her head back down to his shoulder, but her sleep addled mind couldn’t focus far past the fact that he was warm and the air was cold. 

The next time she woke was to the sound of kids screeching at each other outside of the tent and she pulled the blanket over her head and grumbled turning her face to the… that was Varric’s chest, complete with chest hair that tickled her nose. She made herself pull back slowly and gave him an embarrassed look and mumbled a “sorry” as she sat up. 

“I prefer it to you rolling around all night to be honest,” Varric mumbled sleepily, reaching up to rub his eyes and then rolled his shoulder. 

She winced at the reminder of how many times she had woken up to pull away from him. “I’m sorry.”

He blinked at her for a moment before holding out his hand and in a dead serious tone. ”Hello, Sorry, I’m Varric.”

That…. no. No. Auralee felt her face flush and she grabbed her boots and scrambled out of the tent. Varric had made a- no. Not thinking about it. He was probably old enough to- nope. She shook her head and yanked on her boots, her socks were now wet but-

“Can we have pancakes?” Finn popped up under her elbow. 

She almost said yes out of habit but then bit her tongue, because no, they couldn’t. “We have to eat with everyone else, sweetheart. I’m not cooking.” 

Finn’s nose wrinkled up. “They can’t cook.” 

“No, they really can’t, but we have to be careful with food until we find somewhere safe to stay.”

He sighed but nodded. “How long?”

She hesitated and then shrugged. “I don’t know, sweetheart.” She took his hand and they started walking toward Henry’s tent. He was normally up by now and getting kids bundled for the day. He was there, wrapping a scarf around a wiggling kid, but he winced when he saw her and ducked his head so he was mostly hidden behind the kid. 

Becky was there, too, tending a scraped hand. “Good morning!” 

“Morning,” she said distractedly. Henry didn’t usually look like that unless… she sighed and leveled him with a tired look. “What happened?”

The kid ran off the moment Henry released him and Henry flinched and grimaced and shrugged as he looked away from her… unfortunately revealing the side of his neck that had a-

“Hey, Henry,” Bull called out as he walked over. Auralee had a sinking suspicion she knew exactly what Henry had done. Or rather, who. “You left your hat at my tent last night.” 

Henry gave her a wincing, apologetic look and slunk over to get his hat, pulling it tightly over his head. “Thanks.” 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Henry…” She had seen this coming. She really had. It was never a matter of if so much as when but- “Ben freakin’ Hassrath, Henry.” 

Henry winced and gestured at Bull with a helpless look. “But… he’s pretty.” 

‘Pretty.’ Auralee gave him a flat look. “That applies to almost everyone around here! It's something in the water. That doesn't mean jump them.” Okay, she may be venting a little but. “Come on!”

“But… his rack!” Henry said, again gesturing to Bull.

Bull grinned, looking highly entertained. 

“Is very impressive, I know. And also attached to a freakin’  _ Ben Hassrath _ ! Can I not get any clearer?” 

Henry winced again as Bull laughed. 

“You didn’t yell at Becky,” he practically pouted. 

“Oh, please don’t aim her at me,” Becky whispered.

“Becky can keep her mouth shut,” Auralee said in exasperation. “Also I have not known Becky as long as I have known you and you talked.” She pointedly accused. She threw her hands up in Bull’s direction. “Didn’t he?!”

Bull shrugged. “A bit. But there was mostly biting.” 

Henry made a contented humming noise and touched the massive freakin’ hickey on his neck. “Yeah.” 

“No. No details,” Auralee groaned before leveling a glare at Bull. “Leave him alone. If anything gets back to the Qun that could hurt us I will personally saw off your horns, grind them to powder and feed them to you, got it?”

Bull looked her over before nodding once. “Understood.” 

Henry made a distressed noise in the back of his throat. “Not the horns!”

“Not the buttons!” Becky said, quietly but delighted.

Henry snickered under his breath. “Not the gumdrop buttons.” 

Auralee whirled back to Henry. “Henry. Do I have to set you on a blanket like a puppy?” 

Henry opened his mouth, looked Bull over from toe to horns, and then grimaced. “Honestly? Probably.” He waved his hands in Bull’s direction. “I mean… Look at him.” 

She opened her mouth to scold him again only to freeze when- 

“Unique threat. Mind if I steal it?” Varric asked, stepping out of the tent behind her.

Henry blinked and then looked between her and Varric before grinning. “Oh. I-” 

“That’s different and you know it,” she cut him off, feeling her face flush, knowing  _ exactly _ what he was about to say.There were way too many people around and she couldn’t very well deny that nothing happened between her and Varric. At a loss, she held up her Marked hand and pointed at it. “Different!”

Henry narrowed his eyes evilly. He was evil. Why were they friends? “Well, Bull gave me a mark too.” He pointed at the hickey on his neck.

This had to stop. “Henry…” She bent and scooped up a handful of snow. “Run.”

That had been the start of a truly epic snowball fight, kids joining in eagerly, soldiers being pulled in by default and, at one point, Auralee had managed to dump a handful of snow down the back of Solas’ shirt. The screech of surprise he made was well worth getting literally buried in snow directly after. Worth it! 

  
  
  
  
  


“Three things that bring you joy,” Becky asked the kids piled in the tent for the night.

“Warm socks,” Bernadette said, thinking carefully. “A door that closes, and…” She frowned in thought.

“Pizza!” Lil'Henri shrieked, far too close to Becky’s ear. 

“A bed near a fire,” Hamish mused, quietly.

“Up!” Demanded E’lu, trying to crawl up Becky’s back.

They continued to come up with things, speaking over each other, fielding demands from Lil'Henri and E’lu, as they tried to wind down into bedtime.

They were all tired at this point, nightmares were common, and the toll of the journey was high. Trauma packed on trauma; these kids lost their families in the Conclave explosion, and now were once again tossed out of their safe spaces by violence.

There was a brief scuffle as Lil'Henri decided to jump on Joe’s head, and Joe decided punching him was a reasonable response.

“Finn,” Becky tried, when the noise had dropped slightly. “When you are King of the Blue Mountains, what color will you pick for your bedding?”

Everyone paused, and thought about this. 

“Green!” Lil'Henri yelled. “My favorite color is green!”

And he jumped on Finn’s head. 

Becky reached over and dragged Lil'Henri to lay across her lap, bouncing her knees and rhythmically drumming on his back. Sensory seeking behavior; must input sensation. He went limp and sighed happily.

“Red,” decided Finn. “With gold threads in it. I want a big bed, with curtains. The curtains should be red, too. And lots of pillows.”

“That’s quite lovely,” Becky nodded and let Lil'Henri sit back up once he was done with touch..

“I want a little bed,” Cara said. “Big beds take too much work to dress. A little bed in a room near the kitchens, so it’s always warm.”

There was much discussion after this, most children wanting to plan their special space. Isa was quiet, though. Becky tried to remember the last time she’d heard Isa speak. Lil'Henri had calmed down enough that Becky scooped him up, smooched his cheek, and laid him down in his little spot.

“Isa, sweet Isa,” Becky sang, holding out her arms. Isa glanced up at her and then away. Hm. “Now Isa’s special bed should be woven of branches, I think. A delicate pattern she can trace with her fingers when she’s thinking. Her bed should be made of only the softest down, with a beautiful purple quilt on top.”

“She needs her nuggy,” Lil'Henri announced, flailing his hands out. 

_ Ah _ .

“Did you lose your nuggy, Isa?” Becky asked. There had been so much to keep track of.

Isa started crying. Becky sang her name again with her arms out, and Isa crawled over to sit on her lap. Becky hugged her up tight, rocking her while she cried. 

“We need to make a list,” Becky said quietly. “Of what we lost. When we get where we’re going, we can replace it.”

“When will we get there?” Hamish asked.

Becky sighed. “It will feel like forever, but it will be soon enough. We’ll all get there, and it will be safe.”

“The dragon will come,” Joe muttered.

“Nah,” Henry finally spoke up. “Dragon won’t. Trees say so.” 

Becky smiled at him. “And the trees are wise. Plus,” She kissed the top of Isa’s head. “We won’t be by the Breach anymore. That’s where all the excitement happens.”

There was a pause while this was processed.

“I wanna talk to th’ trees,” Bernadette demanded.

“Eh,” Becky said, grimacing. “Knowing shit isn’t always great, babe. Not the kind of things the trees speak of.”

Henry nodded in adamant agreement. 

“But-”

The tent flap opened and Krem stuck his head in. “Sorry. Doing tent checks. Everyone accounted for?”

“Yeah,” Becky smiled. Krem smiled back before nodding and heading off to do the rest of his work.

“Tent checks mean it’s getting late. Everyone set?” There was a quick flurry of activity as people got water, a group went out to pee, and then everyone settled back into their normal heap of bodies.

“Alright,” Becky said, laying down, still snuggling Isa. “We’re all here. We’re all safe. We prepared, we worked together, and we’re all okay. Now it’s time to sleep, and tomorrow we will get closer to our safe home. So. What do you feel in your body? Does anyone have pain?”

There was some discussion, but they had done an injury check earlier and everyone was okay.

“Everyone get enough to eat?”

Again discussion, but yes; they had. 

“And our chests; anyone feeling tight, trouble taking deep breaths?”

That did get some yesses, as it did every night since she’d thought to ask, the second night out here. 

“Okay. So we’re going to breathe, right? And I’ll tell a story. Deep breaths like Henry taught you.”

When their breaths had calmed into a relaxed rhythm, Becky slowly described a journey to a lovely home. She included the preparations before, like the ones they had done in Haven. They prepared, they worked together, they went out a long walk, until they found a beautiful castle. She walked them through finding a safe home, and setting it up. Nothing exciting, nothing but simple steps from one home to the next. 

She hoped it helped. It helped in her head. Lists: These are the things they had done to prepare; these are the things they were doing; these are the steps they needed to take to get to their new safe home; these are the steps they would take when they got there. Repeat. Focus. Comfort of a plan; comfort of repetition. 

It took her longer to fall asleep, but she managed eventually. Going through lists until everything was fuzzy, and then - sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

As the days passed, Auralle felt that things… got better to be honest. Varric made an effort of talking to her and she made the effort to talk back. They tried to pretend there wasn’t a Mark. 

Auralee made a point to show up at the Wicked Grace matches, learning the game, but not quite brave enough to join in.

Then she and Varric would go back to the tent and talk until one or the other would fall asleep. He never made her feel awkward about waking up draped over him in some embarrassing position… he just pretended it never happened. 

Henry smiled at her a lot more and Becky had commented that she seemed to be doing better. And in all honesty, she was.

Varric’s easy-going accepting attitude was a big part of that. He didn’t expect anything from her and now that they actually talked… she was doing better. A lot better. Giving him a hug, or holding his hand stopped feeling awkward. They were friends… at least she hoped they were. 

She was feeling pretty good about it. That was… until while she was digging for a clean shirt to change into one night and her book fell out of her pack, landing open on the ground. The drawing she had made was staring back at her felt like a silent accusation. The ever present guilt in her chest jumped to the forefront once again. The wrist guards Henry had made from her boots felt heavy on her wrists. 

What was she doing?

She was married. 

She had kids and a husband and- she closed her eyes and breathed against the tears, thankful that Varric had already left the tent to give her privacy. 

She picked up the book and closed it, holding it against her chest, swallowing down the grief and guilt over what felt like a betrayal. She didn’t even know if they could even get back and here she was… sharing a tent with another man while she was still married and-

“Your vows said ‘till death do us part’,” Cole murmured urgently as he appeared in front of her making her jump slightly.

She nodded and gave him a pained smile and tried to wipe her eyes. She had wondered when he’d show up. “Hey, Cole.” 

“You know me too, but not as well. You don’t have to worry about hurting him,” he said in that abrupt way of his. “He lived and died fast, your grandchildren don’t hurt to think about you.” 

She shut her eyes and tried to breathe as she pieced together what Cole had said. ‘Lived and died fast’, parallel, but moving at a different speed. Something quantum that Henry would understand.

“Wibbly wobbly,” Cole’s Dr Who reference made her open her eyes to look at him staring at her with an adorable confused furrow to his brow.

“Yeah.” Grandchildren… they were gone. Her heart ached with a new loss, she had been fairly certain she wouldn’t see them again, but now… now the confirmation… And a fresh round of tears stung her eyes. 

“Wait, no, I got it wrong.” He reached out for her head to… No. She caught his wrist and shook her head.

“No.” She wiped at her face with her other hand. “Sometimes tears are healing, Cole. Tears- Tears are good sometimes and I- I don’t want to forget.” 

“If you forget you’ll still hurt when you smile at him.” He tilted his head slightly, confused. “Either way you hurt.”

“But a hurt that can heal. Like setting a bone, or cutting out infection.” She gave him a teary, pained smile. 

“Sometimes healers have the bloodiest hands,” he said distantly then blinked. “You haven’t heard him say that yet.” He blinked and then looked puppy hopeful. “Did I help, then?”

She nodded and let go of his wrist before patting his shoulder, he was so skinny. “Yes. Eat something.” 

“‘Food is love’.” He blinked at her and then poofed away.

She had a piece of jerky in her hands. 

She laughed. But the laughter turned to tears quickly as she curled up with the book against her chest. Th- they were gone. Her kids. Her husband. Gone. ‘Lived and died fast.’ She allowed herself to cry. To grieve. There was nothing and no one to go back to. She was- 

“Aura?” 

Crap.

She sat up and scrubbed at her eyes at Varric’s concerned tone. “Yeah, I’m-I’m good. Just-“ She tried to calm the hitching in her breaths and fight off the urge to burst back into tears. “M’fine.”

“Ah." He looked around, eyes landing on the book she was still holding to her chest. “I'll get you some tea." And he was gone. 

She scrubbed at her eyes and tried to get a hold of her breathing. She hoped he didn’t go get Henry, because he was at his limit right now with everything. She saw him with a blanket over his head in the back of the cart just yesterday and hadn’t been able to get him to focus on a conversation in days. 

She blew out a breath and stuffed her book back into her bag, tying it closed and tilting her head back with closed eyes. They were gone. She didn’t know why this was happening; to her, to Henry, to Becky. None of it made sense. But at least… at least she wasn’t alone. 

The tent flap rustled and she turned to see Varric easing in with a steaming mug in his hands. She sniffled and wiped her face one last time before trying to smile and accept the mug from him when he held it out. “Thanks, m’sorry about that.” 

"Nothing to be sorry for. Or ashamed over," he assured her in a gentle tone as he eased over to set on his bedroll and dug some papers out of his pack. Wasn’t he-?

“No Wicked Grace tonight?” she asked, rolling the mug between her palms. 

"Nah." He shrugged as he pulled out an ink bottle and quilt, frowning at the slightly bent feather before looking up and giving her a slightly smug smile. “Gotta let them have time to nurse their wounded pride."

She smiled back and took a sip of the tea, tasted like the pine needle tea, tucking her legs underneath her as she watched him work on writing responses to several letters. 

They stayed like that until she finished her tea and set the empty mug down next to her. He was still scratching away at the paper. She blew out a small breath and started playing with the edge of her sleeve that was beginning to fray. Part of her wanted him to talk… not that the silence was exactly awkward, but more… something else to focus on. “Any-? um… anything interesting?”

Varric shook his head but didn’t look up from the paper. “Just letting people know I’m still alive, so the vultures don’t swarm down prematurely.”

Auralee winced at that and looked down at her hands at the reminder of how much he was risking already for them, if he was worried about people taking over his assets at the slightest rumor of his death. “You- um. Will you be okay? I mean-“ She reached up and rubbed her face before looking over to find him looking at her with an indiscernible expression. “I’m sorry.” None of that made sense.

He went still for a second before shaking his head and waving his free hand. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

That’s easier said than done. She blew out another breath and looked up at the canvas above them before falling backwards on her bed roll with a groan. “Do you always have to be so selfless, Varric?” 

“Me? Selfless? Bah!” There was a shuffling sound and she looked over to see him putting away his ink and wiping his quill clean. 

“Yes, you.” She rolled her eyes and threw an arm over her eyes. “You’re not fooling anyone.” 

He made a small huffing sound and there was some more shuffling as he packed things away. “I'll have you know I fool quite a lot of people, about a great many things.”

“You really don’t.” She chuckled and then moved her arm just in time to see him tugging off his boots. She rolled over and tucked her arm under her head for a pillow and then as had become sort of a ritual for them before going to bed. “First pet that was actually mine was a cat. Calico. One pure yellow leg. Named her Peggy, short for Peg leg.” Something personal. 

“Huh, had you figured for a dog person.” He huffed and set his boots to the side. 

“I like both dogs and cats, birds too.” She never had a bird, her sister had a bird… well, until the cat ate it. “I had several dogs, a cat was just my first pet.” 

He hummed and laid back threading his fingers over his chest and looked up at the canvas. “No pets. Mother sneezed and her eyes got puffy when she got around anything with fur. And nugs… well that was dinner.” 

Auralee snorted and grinned. “My family raised rabbits once, told everyone not to name them because they were for meat. My sisters didn’t listen. They named one General. I was a little vindictive when I was younger because they were a bit of tyrant older sisters.”

“Oh boy.” He was already smiling, probably figuring where the story was going.

“I asked if we were having ‘General rabbit’ for supper. They never forgave me and to this day never ate rabbit again.”

His shoulders started shaking in repressed laughter and he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as some of his laughter escaped. “That’s horrible, and somehow hilarious. And now I’m envisioning a gap toothed, freckled you being a terror.” 

“Hey! My teeth were always straight, thank you!” she huffed in mock offense.

“But you didn’t deny freckles,” he laughed, giving her a smug look.

“Not like I can deny these.” She rolled her eyes and pointed at her face. Being in the sun for the last six days had really brought them out again. 

“They suit you.” He laughed then drummed his fingers in thought. “Ah, let’s see. Junior once dumped a bucket of grease on Hawke’s head after he wouldn’t stop teasing him about his crush on Daisy.”

“Sounds like typical siblings, but that doesn’t count.” Auralee chuckled and poked his arm. 

There was a there and gone falter to his smile and she suddenly remembered the Tale of the Champion… crap. He had killed Bartrend. 

“I’m sorry, Varric.” Crap, how could she have forgotten?

He turned his head to look at her. “For what?”

“Shouldn’t have brought up-.” She winced and looked up at the canvas. “Crap.”

“Uhhuh.” She heard him shift a little and looked to see he had put one arm behind his head and was watching her. “You know, a lot of people have freckles. I can handle the trauma of discussing yours.”

That… if she didn’t already know that he regretted killing Bartrend from the game, he would look completely indifferent. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head, her heart hurting for the man and the crap he’d been through. And he just… thought he deserved it and pretended nothing bothered him. “Varric?”

“Hmm?” 

She just… he just deserved so much more than this world gave him, and- “Can I hug you?” 

Varric was quiet for a moment, just looking at her with that unreadable expression. After a second he made a huffing sound and raised his arm in acquiescence, waiting until she had her arm around him and laid her head against his shoulder before he chuckled. “You know, there are easier ways to get close to the chest hair.”

“Varric.”

“Hmm?”

“Hush.”

She held onto him and he didn’t say anything else, after a while he lowered his arm and actually started hugging her back. 

His shirt was loose again and she could see the mark on his chest. The stark color against his skin. She remembered wondering why it was a color mark or if certain colors meant anything? 

She was too sleepy to realize that in her musings she had reached up to touch it, she didn’t register Varric’s intake of breath, only that she was tired and warm and- sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They had stopped while there was still light. Henry was both relieved and irritated. He was glad of the light to be able to work, but everything felt so slow. He wanted to be in a building, out of the cold. 

Right now wasn’t so bad; He was bundled up near the fire with two makeshift notebooks he had sewn together from loose paper and was actually out of his head for a bit. Taashath was teaching him Qunlat, but he had very bad experience leaving translations laying around, so he was using his favorite number sequence to code it. The qunlat words went on page ‘zero’ of the first book in Qunlat letters (which were latin letters, which was hilarious- Taashath had put her hands on his face and made an unintelligible noise that was both frustrated and amused when he told her he knew how to write ‘Qunlat’ letters), and the translation on page one of the second in his personal runes. Page one in the first, page two in the second, page three in the first, page five in the second. The skipped pages he filled with notes and doodles, everything in his personal runes. 

Sure, it was probably just him being paranoid, but he didn’t like people being able to translate his stuff. Solas was sitting next to him, speaking with Taashath about magic over his head as he sat between them, leaned against Taashath for warmth. Henry paused from studying his translations fairly often to jot down quick notes on what was being said. Lee was off doing… Lee stuff, he couldn’t keep track, she would be there and then not, time was a lie. Becky was helping some of the kids with their reading.

Henry smiled fondly at her and started drawing, humming under his breath as he snatched a bite of happiness and drew his ‘fursona’ as his friends called it. A deer’s head, snarling and baring sharp fangs, a werewolf’s body, deer’s hind legs, and a shaggy mane down the spine. 

Solas startled him as he was detailing the antlers. “What is that, if I may ask.”

Henry blinked at him, waiting for his brain to catch up, then handed him the makeshift notepad, ruthlessly shoving down the anxiety at handing it over. “Me.” 

Solas blinked. “I see.”

That… sounded like the tone people used when they didn’t see at all. “It’s… how I… really am? Like…” He shrugged uncomfortably. “How I feel most comfortable. I used to have antlers I wore everywhere.” 

Solas gave him a long look before handing the pad back with a rueful sort of smile. “Ah.”

“May I see?” Taashath asked. 

Henry nodded and showed her the drawing with a wincing smile. “It’s me… or at least how I like to see myself. I feel more comfortable…” He waved his hand vaguely above his head. “I dunno. Just, sometimes you feel like somethings missing when you look in the mirror.”

Taashath gave him a soft sort of smile. “You think you’re missing horns?” She touched one of hers absently.

He shrugged and looked away, embarrassed. “Yeah. Like… sometimes when I chew I feel like my teeth are too small, or my arms don’t reach far enough. Like… like I should be able to think and change my shape, because sometimes I need teeth and sometimes I need to sway in the wind. It’s just.... Me being weird.” 

Henry hesitated, then flipped the pad over to the last page and offered it to Solas, hoping for a subject change. “You want to draw? I know there ain’t much chance now.”

“Ma serannas,” Solas said as he took the paper and began drawing with quick strokes. “I believe I have some knowledge of the… discomfort with your physical form. In the Fade, nothing is fixed as it is here in the physical.”

“Everything is perception, memories and emotions, flowing without time or matter to hold it in place,” Henry agreed.

“You…” Taashath started, then paused with a frown as if unsure how to ask her question.

“I can’t touch the Fade. I dream inside my head, but I’ve heard a lot about it,” Henry winced. 

Solas made an abrupt coughing sound that sounded like he was trying to choke back a giggle.

Taashath leveled him with a dry look. “The trees?”

Henry nodded solemnly, politely ignoring Solas’ muffled laughter. “The trees.”

She rolled her eyes but it seemed fond. “You’ll have to teach me to hear them some time.” 

Henry felt his smile falter before he pasted it back on. “I can try when you have time.” 

Solas exhaled shakily as if he was trying still not to laugh, then handed the paper back. Henry took it and then abruptly felt like crying as he looked at the drawing. It… was him. The same picture he had drawn, but in the elvhen style like the murals at Skyhold. He hovered his fingers over the drawing, not wanting to smudge it. “Ma serannas, arani.” 

“That’s beautiful,” Taashath murmured. “It’s funny, but I can see him. It’s completely different, but it still feels like him.”

“A person’s spirit is not defined by their physical shape,” Solas spoke softly, the same tone he used when he spoke of the Fade in the game. 

Henry picked up his charcoal and moved to the lower half of the page and started drawing quickly in stylized lines. Six legs, six eyes, chains breaking between teeth, white fur- he paused and looked at the drawing before shutting the makeshift book quickly. Bad idea.

He looked up to see Solas staring at him intently and he couldn’t help looking away. Really bad idea. That was not a conversation he was prepared to have. He turned to Taashath and asked brightly in his fledgling Qunlat, “ _ How long do I have you _ ?”

She wrinkled her nose and sighed. “Not much longer. I have to go back to being visible pretty soon.”

“Heavy is the yoke of leadership.” Solas huffed quietly before looking up towards the mountain, “I do not think it will be too much longer.”

Hopefully. Though ‘too much longer’ was so subjective. Henry had no idea how long they had been travelling. “I hope you can find a few more moments of peace,” he wished her, mentally sending her a wisp of comfort.

She paused and then let out a slight laugh before putting her hand on the back of his neck and pressing her forehead to his affectionately. “ _ Thank you _ .”

He smiled at her as she said goodbye to Solas and left to be the boss again. Leaving him with Solas. Who had seen him draw Fen’Harel. Lovely.

“I could not help but notice the drawing,” Solas said, looking casually around. “If your hiding it meant that you did not wish to discuss it, I will understand, but I find that I am curious.”

Oh boy. Hiding implied guilt. Henry shrugged and flipped the book open to the page with the drawing, trying to project the same air of casualness. “You never know when someone’s going to decide you’re demon possessed.” 

Solas laughed softly. “When it is convenient for their goals, I believe.” He paused, looking at the drawing. “An interesting figure. Another of you?”

Henry laughed, more a short, amused exhale of air than a real laugh. “Nah. I like wolves, but I’m not…” He frowned, searching for the words. “I mean, teeth, yeah, but not the…” He waved his hand vaguely. “I can’t find the word, it’s like an impression.” 

Solas rolled off what felt like a familiar phrase in elvhen, nodding.

Henry nodded. “Not sure what you said, but yeah. Feels right.” 

“Tell me about this person then? You drew it quickly, with familiarity.”

Henry stared at him for a moment, frozen while he searched for what option to go with… ah, fuck it. Let’s hit the pride first, evade after. “Do you know about the Dalish gods?” 

There was a pause. “I do, yes.”

“It’s my interpretation of one of them. Fen’Harel, the Dread Wolf. I mean, I’m not Dalish but I have a fondness for tricksters and chaotic beings. A lot of the time, the ones people call ‘liars’ are the ones that just… don’t fit the hierarchy. Or actively fight it.” He shrugged and closed the makeshift book again. 

Becky plopped down beside him. “Did I hear you talking about Fen’Harel? I was swooping, but I thought I heard his name, and then more words, and then fighting, but I missed the middle.”

Henry kissed her cheek before flipping back to the drawings he had made to show her. “I drew myself, then Solas drew me, then I drew what I think the Dread Wolf looks like, then I veered into spouting anarchist ideas.”

Becky inspected the picture. “Oh, he looks awesome! I hope he had an elvhen form, too. For all the orgies.”

Henry snort-laughed and shoved his hand over his face to try and muffle it.

Solas looked at Becky curiously. “I am afraid I am unfamiliar with the tales of Fen’Harel’s… orgies.”

Becky shrugged. “I made them up. But. I enjoyed it and have decided they are true. Rebel Gods are often depicted as animals, but also as sexy people, and so.” She shrugged again. “Orgies. Probably a bit Roman of me.”

“Loki was sometimes drawn as a wolf, and we know he fucked,” Henry added with a grin. “I mean, he had what… nine kids? The serpent, the great wolf, the twins, the undead, the half giant, the serpent… wait, I said that already.” He frowned. Where was he in that sentence? “The horse…”

“I am not really read up on it,” Becky frowned. “But there does seem to be a lack of demigods and children in the Dalish stories of the Creators. Solas, do you know about any Evanuris kids?”

Solas started to answer but-

“Serrah Henry.” 

Henry froze at the sound of Vivienne’s voice before slamming the papers closed and shoving them under his leg to hide them. He stared at her and tried to comprehend the image of her looking composed and put together in the middle of a muddy, snowy mountain campsite. She was magic. And scary. 

She was looking at him like she was expecting something. He had no idea what. After a moment she let out that little sigh he hated so much. “Do you remember our lesson on introductions?”

Oh. Oh! Oh. Right. He grimaced and gave her a hopefully apologetic glance. “Sorry, but my knee hurts too much for me to do that the right way right now. This is Becky, my wife, and Solas, my friend. Solas, Becky, this is Madame Vivienne.” 

Becky looked nervous, and nodded. “Hello.”

“Serrah Becky.” Vivienne inclined her head politely.

Solas smiled placidly. “Good evening, Madam Vivienne.”

"I had sent for fabric, for your wardrobe. But perhaps you would find another use for it now,” Vivienne said.

Henry looked at Solas, surprised she was- wait. That was directed at him, not Sols. He narrowed his eyes at Vivienne. Did she just… ignore him? She ignored him completely. Fine. Silent treatment can go both ways.

There was a long silence as Vivienne waited for an answer and Henry refused to give her one. Solas was radiating suppressed mirth and Becky just looked awkward.

“Fabric is always useful,” Becky said, smiling a bit.

Henry kept his glare up and let Becky handle it. He was too cold to be nice. 

“It is,” Vivienne said firmly. “I will have it delivered to your tent.” And then she sashayed away

Henry threw another glare at her back, but Becky elbowed him and he gave a begrudging and hopefully too quiet ‘thank you’ to her back.

“How does she look so  _ clean _ ?” Becky asked, quietly.

“Probably magic,” Henry muttered. “I want magic.” 

“Me, too,” Becky said fervently. “Solas, you have magic; can you make me clean?”

Solas wiped his hand down his face and smiled. “I am afraid, having been around you enough to understand who you are as a person, you are far too filthy to ever be considered clean.”

“Oooooooh,” Henry pointed at her in delight, “Burn!” He snickered, “And yeah, pot and kettle, but burn!” 

Becky just laughed, delighted.

Their tent happened to be right behind them, so Henry saw a man bringing in the bolts of fabric. That was… so much. So much, and he could make more gowns for the littles and some jackets maybe, he knew how to make quilted fabric that would be nice and warm, and-

Becky picked up a bolt of red wool, pulling an edge over her head and grinning at Henry. “Lookit, Henry! Can I get a hood made of this?”

He grinned and got up to tug playfully on the makeshift hood, starting to sing one of his favorite songs. “Owooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood!” He playfully bared his teeth and clicked them together.

Becky giggled and batted her eyes at him.

“Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me!” He pulled her closer by the hood and kissed her cheek before play biting at her shoulder.

Becky pretended to die of melted knees and Henry caught her and spun her slightly.

“Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should. Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.” He grinned and then threw his head back, inhaled deeply and howled as loud as he could.

As soon as his howl ended, Becky pulled him into a kiss - rather more involved than expected with an audience, but he didn’t care, because she was kissing him, and he had howled and that always made him feel better and she tasted amazing.

She pulled back for breath and he launched back into the song, feeling elated it was going like this. “What full lips you have,” He touched her lower lip with his thumb. “They’re sure to lure someone bad, so until you get to grandma’s place, I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.”

“Yessir!” Becky bit his thumb and he inhaled shakily before impulsive returning the bite to her neck.

What were the words? “What a big heart I have. The better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood, Even bad wolves can be good.” He howled again, but softer than before.

“Nice,” Bull’s voice came from behind him. “Got any songs about dragons?”

Henry turned to look at him with a smile, keeping his hands on Becky because she was warm. “Auralee knows one about a dragon attack, you can bug her for it. Most of the songs I know are about death, war, revolution, and sex.”

“Oh?” Bull smirked. “No sweet love ballads?”

Henry felt a little awkward, but also playful and not too bad, so he kissed Becky again and started singing. “I'm so addicted to all the things you do when you're going down on me in between the sheets. Oh, the sounds you make, with every breath you take, it's unlike anything when you're loving me.” He paused and then sighed. “Ugh, that’s all I remember.”

Becky grinned and kissed his jaw. “Oh, but I could try to jar your memory, were boundaries not boundaries. ‘Henry and Becky Do Thedas, Alternate Universe, one-fifty-kay, Slow burn? What Slow Burn?’”

Henry laughed and reluctantly let go of Becky so he could gather up his papers before the spy poked at them. “Indeed. Though I doubt I could write anything with only one hundred fifty thousand words. So short!”

“I am sorry to interrupt,” Solas said. “But the red wool is getting dirty, and with night coming on, it would be prudent to find a place for this very generous gift.”

“Oh, shit, yeah.” Henry blinked at the fabric, tucked his papers under his elbow, then clasped his hands together towards Becky. “Would you find a place for it because you are a goddess of organization and I will carry it for you?” 

“You should probably consider writing a letter of thanks,” Solas suggested. Henry wrinkled his nose but nodded in acquiescence. 

“We could… use it as pillows and blankets tonight, and then identify uses for it tomorrow?” Becky suggested, because Becky was full of things like good ideas and good jokes.

She agreed, and so he helped her, after putting his papers somewhere safe. He would work on his Qunlat some more tomorrow. Right now… right now he was feeling okay and he wanted to help for as long as he could.

After they had settled, fed the kids, got the kids in bed, and were in bed themselves… Henry had a realization and propped himself up in bed on his elbow to poke Becky. “Did I really sing Red Riding Hood in front of Solas?” he hissed in horrified amusement.

“You sure fucking did,” Becky laughed. “After drawing him a picture of his fursona.”

He collapsed back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. “Oh gods, if the spy don’ kill me, the god will, and if he don’, Lee will.” 

“But at least you know I won’t.” Becky patted his shoulder. “I think it’s funny.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Skyhold. It sat cradled on a mountain above a river valley, the sun setting beautifully behind it. 

It was enormous. It was beautiful. It had walls and they would finally be able to stop this endless fucking journey. The game made it look difficult, but a bit picturesque, traveling through mountains with refugees and wagons. But wagons don’t off-road well, and the pace was agonizingly slow.

And cold. So cold. Keeping the children warm enough was hard, and they were all bone weary by the first week. Seeing the castle, the end of the journey, a place she knew they would be safe brought back some life to them all; a breath released, a hope answered. They had made it.

Except.

Except it was evening, and there was still quite a lot of valley to cross to get to the base of the bridge. 

And as it was mentioned in one of the books but not the game, you accessed the bridge to the castle not by mountain path, but by lift from the valley floor. Becky hoped it was dwarven made - the lift down to the Titan had seemed okay. One built by humans and left to rot this long? No thank you.

Auralee and Varric went ahead with a group to scout out the castle and assess safety. Seemed cool, but Becky was glad not to join them.

Though they all shuffled around setting up camp again, same as they had been, the atmosphere was far better. The end of the journey was literally in sight.

Apparently someone had been hauling around enough alcohol for a party, because the number of annoying drunk people was surprisingly high. Becky and Henry had set up their tent near the Charger’s again, which usually was comforting, but the Chargers were celebrating with enthusiasm. 

Becky and Henry were sitting with the kids, eating another delicious bowl of Traveler’s Soup, trying to pretend the noise wasn’t making them want to stab strangers and dear friends alike.

“Drunk people,” Becky muttered.

Henry flinched at a particularly loud shout and then stabbed his spoon into his bowl irritably. “If I have to be near more drunk people for much longer I am going to start a Soylent Green fad.”

“Oh,” Becky sighed. “I miss Soylent. But yes.”

They frowned at their dinner. Someone started to sing, very loudly and aggressively.

“Henry,” Becky said. “We run the tavern. Why do we run the tavern? Are we going to keep doing that?”

“I sure ain’t,” Henry shuddered. “I want a garden and chickens. Fuck cooking.” He paused and then groaned dramatically. “Ah, shit, Lee is gonna want to do it again. I refuse. Adamantly.” 

“She doesn’t really want to run a tavern, anyway,” Becky said, leaning forward so Isa could attempt to climb her back. “She just wants to cook. We can just do fast food or some shit.”

“You’re a genius,” Henry gave her a light kiss on her cheek. “I’ll make it happen.”

“If we aren’t in that tavern,” Becky mused. “We can set up somewhere else. Away from practice fights.”

“Dibs on the barn!” Henry said suddenly, his eyes widening. “Ain’t it like… open and should have like space for gardens and shit?” 

“Fuck yeah! They won’t have horses up there, there’s a fucking lift. They’ll be in the valley. I bet they get a whole town down here. Do we want to be in the town down here?”

“They won’t let me do that, I don’ think.” Henry sighed. “They’re gonna want me up top with Taash.”

“We gonna live in a barn?” squawked Joe. “Can I have my own stall?”

“Are you a horse?” Becky asked. “I’m not assigning stalls until we see it, we don’t know what it looks like, or if we’ll be allowed. But if they try to keep us out, then yes. You are a horse. I am a goat. We belong in the barn.”

“I’m a deer,” Henry added. “And Lee is a chicken.” 

Becky burst out laughing.

“I wonder if it might be plumbed,” she said, starting to make a mental list. “It’s next to the wall right by the waterfall, right? We could make it work right away, and then maybe some kind of mud, to make it better in the weather? Make a work kitchen for Auralee, and a shop for you. And a garden.”

“Perfect,” Henry sighed wistfully. “Maybe a fence and wards. It’ll be near the shops and stuff so we’d need that.”

“Sounds real nice,” came Bull’s voice behind them. “What about the baths you were planning?”

“Oh,” Becky said, frowning. “If it is plumbed, I wonder if we could do a little bath house nearby. Maybe a sauna.”

“Not it.” Henry touched his nose, then paused and blinked. “But I would kill for a sauna actually.” 

“Think there would be room?” Bull asked, sitting down and picking up E’lu for tickles. “By your house or would you want it further away?”

There was a loud banging noise as someone accidentally knocked into a pile of armor. Becky winced. She tried to distract herself with more plans. Plans and not sounds.

“If I have to share it, it’s gotta be outside my ward lines,” Henry groused. 

“Maybe against that back wall still,” Becky said, she was getting a headache. “Get water easier that way. Near the shops, so that makes sense.”

“Mm,” Bull said, looking thoughtful. 

“The shops should be across the path thingy,” Henry said, closing his eyes and muttering quietly, lifting his hand like he was drawing in the air. “Stairs, path… barn, wall is crumbled, then I think the stairs to the…” He froze then looked at Bull with wide eyes. “Oh. Uh.” 

Bull grinned. “There it is.”

Fuck.

“Ugh,” Becky said, smacking him. “Bull. Why do you always gotta be like that.”

“Hey,” Bull shrugged. “You’re discussing it publicly, I was just interested, so I joined in. Where will me and the boys be? Are there not already baths?”

“The trees are surprisingly vague on plumbing,” Henry said dryly. “But knowing you and your boys, you’ll be parked near the tavern by the gate for drinks and rumors.”

“Sounds accurate,” Krem’s voice said, and Becky leaned back to see him walking over. “Chief, over here causing trouble?”

“Yes,” Becky said firmly.

“He’s being all Ben Hassrath-y,” Henry complained. 

“Just waiting for one of them to admit that they can turn into a bird,” Bull shrugged. 

“I can turn into a bird,” Becky said promptly. “A black one with a single red feather.”

“I can turn into a shrike,” Henry grinned. 

“Auralee turns into a piebald raven,” Becky added.

“No, she’s a chicken,” Henry disagreed.

“Send in the raven,” Becky decided to sing. “With blood on its wings.”

“That sounds so familiar…” Henry frowned. “One of Lee’s songs?”

“A fucking good one, too,” Becky nodded. “She can be a piebald chicken. That’s okay.”

“No one likes my songs,” Henry pouted, “But yes. She’d be a barred plymouth.”

“There was the one with the ‘how will you be remembered?’ In the garden?”

“The one about how you’ll be remembered when you die? Or the one about the world ending so we should dance?” 

“How you’ll be remembered when you’ll die. To the Mercenaries. I liked that one a lot.”

“Oh, wait. I was thinking of the one from Black Veil Brides. You know, ‘In the end, as you fade into the night, who will tell the story of your life,” he sang hesitantly.

“Yes! I don’t remember much, but Damon was hot.” Becky paused. “I wanted to fuck Damon. Ugh. He’s not here.”

“Oh! Motionless In White! ‘Forged in blood, etched in bone, the sacrifice, the war we know-’ I know a lot of their songs!” Henry wiggled and flapped his hands slightly, then sighed. “And I wish he was here too, but he was sorta me so it’d be weird for me to fuck him.” 

“Mm, would fuck you, too.” Becky stared at the fire, imagining Damon. Which made her think of magic. Which made her think of- “Oh, shit, Henry, we gotta talk.”

“What-” Henry paused and then glanced at Bull and Krem, who were watching in fascination, and then firmly clamped his mouth shut.

“Krem, my darling dear, can you watch the Horde for a bit while I go drag Henry out behind a tree?”

“Of course,” he said, looking curious. “Though they’ll want their bedtime soon.”

“Yeah, we won’t be long,” Becky grinned. “You’re the best, thank you. Henry, won’t you please join me for a romantic stroll?”

He stood up and kicked his leg slowly a few times so his knee clicked before offering her his arm. 

They walked a short way away- she needed privacy but not to be eaten by a wolf. “Can I press you against this tree?”

“Uh, sure,” he said with a frown, then made a face of realization, “Oh, like spy shit, yeah.” 

“You could press me, either way,” Becky shrugged. 

“I’ll be the press-ee this time,” he said and put his back against the tree. 

Becky grinned and pressed herself close, putting her hands against the tree behind his head and kissing his neck for good measure before whispering as quietly as she could, “Karliss is a mage. She healed E’lu on a walk in Haven.”

“Oh,” he breathed and tucked his face into the crook of her neck. “Should we ask Solas to teach her? I don’t trust any of the others really.”

“I don’t know,” Becky sighed, leaning against him. “I told her she could come to us to ask for help, but maybe we should be more proactive?”

“Probably…” Henry groaned slightly. “I dunno. I just keep thinking how scared I was in the closet. Just… make sure she knows she has options, people to teach, people to protect her.”

“Maybe ask Taashath? Without naming names? She’d know better.”

“That’s a great idea.” Henry relaxed against her slightly. “I’ll try to catch a moment with her to ask.”

Becky smooched him loudly on the neck. “Good. Good. Thank you. Bull knows too much and we can’t stop talking and we’re all going to die, but hopefully the kids will get taken care of and not shipped to Circles.”

“Yeah.” Henry kissed her on the lips, “Though, I mean… if he hasn’t killed me yet, we might be okay.”

“Oooh, kisses!” Becky grinned. “I mean yes. Being alive. Yes. That is definitely the focus here.”

They did eventually get back to the camp. 

At bedtime that night, they spun wild stories about what they would find in the castle, and the amazing home they would build. Some time was also used on a detour to explore ideas for Auralee’s food booth, and a potato bar was a definite favorite.


	22. Chapter 22

Skyhold castle was only accessible by lift. 

Which was super modern of them.

Except that it wasn’t; it was old, it was so old, how fucking old was--

Deep breaths. 

The lift was large enough to fit a cart, which was pretty cool, except how heavy was the cart, and how old were the chains - they did use chains, right? Not rope because again, old, and-

Breaths. Breathing.

Becky and Henry, along with the children, were stuffed into a cart and put into the lift. Apparently there was concern about children on the bridge, and she and Henry benefited from that worry by getting to not walk across it themselves. Solas and Krem were with them, standing beside the cart, talking to each other about something. The children had been informed that Becky and Henry were completely terrified of heights, and that they should take panic cues from Krem and Solas during the trip.

And then they were up. Krem, Solas, and some soldiers pulled the cart out of the lift before sending it back down for the next batch of people.

Becky let out a breath in relief. They’d made it up.

Becky was less relieved when she looked out across the bridge and oh, fuck, that was a long drop. And where were the handrails? And when was the last time this had any kind of inspection? Sure, in the game no one was mentioned falling off of it as it collapsed dramatically, but you could also jump from the aviary to Solas’ desk with no pain.

Henry went very, very pale when he peeked out at the bridge and clutched E’lu to his chest with a distressed noise. 

“Yes, quite, I agree. Can we pass the baby to someone who can be calm and you and I can panic together until we die?”

“Karlis?” Henry said, his voice cracking.

Karlis swooped in and took the toddler, quietly. Bless her.

“The bridge is quite safe,” Solas said reassuringly.

“Sure, for you,” Becky muttered, climbing onto Henry’s lap and hiding her face in his neck. “But I’m going to die. There’s wind. And also gravity. And probably like, giant brooms that will come for us.”

“Fucking gravity,” Henry croaked, she could feel him shaking slightly. 

Krem climbed into the wagon, pulling a cloth over the three of them, sliding his hand in her shirt to touch her soulmark and- “Oh, fuck, that’s good,” Becky groaned, pressing into his hand in case that released more of that soulmark magic. “Someone get Taash for Henry? Or did she have to ride ahead dramatically?”

Becky hadn’t seen Taashath this morning, busy keeping small children out of a terrifying frozen river - why were kids always drawn to death like moths to a flame?

“That,” Krem said, kissing her head. “Come on, you two, lean on me, I’ve got you.”

Henry squeezed her tightly and buried his face into her shoulder as he leaned closer to Krem. “Tell me if I’m dead.” 

It took seven hundred thirty-five thousand years to get across the bridge, but they did, in fact, get across the bridge. And if she felt giddy with relief and immediately started kissing Krem, then oh well. They were under a blanket, alive, and his mouth was soft; no one could really blame her. 

Henry slid out of the cart and spread out on the ground shakily. “I. Am never leaving this place again. Sorry. I’m here forever.” 

She pulled away from a very amused Krem, removing the blanket, to agree fervently with Henry. “Yup. This is it. The End. If I die young, bury me here because even my corpse says no. Is it... Bury me in cotton? What’s that song?”

“If I die young, send me away with a love song. Sink me in the river, at dawn… Wait, no. I got the lines mixed up,” Henry muttered and shakily sat up. “There’s something about a bed of roses.”

Becky started singing it, humming the lines she forgot. “Alright. Let’s go claim us a fucking home, my darling men.”

She looked up, trying to orient herself. They had stopped just inside the… whatever this area was. They were out of the way, and people were pouring in behind them.

Skyhold was enormous. Far bigger than the game, which made sense. Too much effort for a game where it wasn’t necessary, but in reality…. Wow. The general shape of it seemed right, and she thought she’d probably be able to find her way around from the game map, but it covered so much more land. 

The game had tried to emphasize the sheer size of the place, and how there was always more space, more rooms, just  _ more _ . And there really did seem to be. Room for a town. Room to grow.

It wasn’t in very good shape, especially anything wooden, but she didn’t know much about that kind of thing. The people of Haven were very capable, and she knew that more people would come pouring in when they heard about it; Skyhold would be rebuilt, and she would get to be a part of that. 

She felt awed. Suddenly small, but somehow also important - she would be a part of this. They would be part of the founding of what would become an amazing… castle? Settlement? What was it called?

Auralee came out towards them. She had been part of the advance party, scouting ahead to check for unwelcome surprises. She looked grossed out. Varric was beside her. She came over to them and shuddered. “There... were so many spiders.” 

Henry looked up in interest. “Oh? What kind?” 

“Dead, now,” Varric said with a shudder matching shudder. “They made this hissing, cracking noise when-“ 

“Please stop,” Auralee groaned, looking completely grossed out.

Henry’s face fell at that. “Oh.” 

“Not giant spiders, right?” Becky said, backing away from them. You don’t talk about normal spider sounds. 

“Giant” Varric nodded apologetically.

“‘Kill it with fire’ giant!” Auralee agreed with an emphatic nod.

“Did you know that jumping spiders have about the same intelligence as a dog?” Henry said absently. “You can train them, I had a-”

“Henry, no.” Becky gripped Krem too tight. No no no no no. No.

“Oh jumping spiders are fine, jumping spiders are cute.” Auralee shook her head and Henry. “These were not jumping spiders. Not pet material.”

“We can’t leave" Becky whined. "And there were giant spiders, they might come back, this was their home, and we have to live here now. Nothing is good. Nothing will ever be good.”

Henry paused and blinked at her in concern. “Not even Krem’s ass?” 

She paused and thoughtfully reached down to grab a handful of said ass. She relaxed. “Oh. Right. Okay, we’re good. Thank you. You get me.”

Krem rolled his eyes and helped her out of the wagon. “Glad to help.”

“Oooookay! TMI. Please Wait to molest each other until I’m gone,” Auralee begged awkwardly. “I found the place where the- uh, where we should set up. It’s a lot bigger than… before.” She winced with a glance at Varric. “I’ll just show y’all.” 

“Or!” Henry piped up brightly. “We can go that way!” He pointed in the opposite direction and scurried off, scrambling on all fours for a few moments before somehow lurching to his feet.

“Oh, you weren’t with us, but we decided to completely change all of our plans and move into the barn!” Becky said, cheerfully. This was… this was good. She’d been thinking about the barn since they decided to no longer run a tavern. If it was anything like in the game, she had Ideas. “Come to where it’s private and we can talk about it, but there were drunk people and we decided we were done with drunk people, and you should have a taco cart! Or a potato bar!”

“Wait! What?” Auralee blinked at her and then looked in the direction Henry had run off in. “So y’all just-? And he-? Y’all?” She closed her eyes and then blew out a long breath. “Okay so, scrap that. Barn?”

“Yes.” Becky scurried after Henry, Krem helping her down some of the rubble scattered across the weird slope, finding him in front of a large, wooden… hm. “We… kind of might as well… tear it down and start over, huh?” Becky said, looking at the ‘building.’

Henry was looking up at it thoughtfully. He moved to the wall and pushed on it with a hum, then absently moved to the ‘doorway’ and slipped in over a crumble of wood and stone. There was a loud sound of scuffling and some muttering before he poked his head back out with a grin. “It’s better inside.” He disappeared for a moment, and then a - was that a spider leg? - came flying out of the doorway. He poked his head back out. “It’ll take some looking, but…” He slipped back inside, still talking indistinctly.

“Welp. He’s gone,” Auralee sighed as she reached up to rub her face, then grimaced at the grime on her hands. “I need a bath.”

“I think that applies to everyone at this point, Aura,” Varric huffed, placing Bianca on his back. “But yeah, you could use one.” 

“Do you think they’d mind if we took this?” Becky asked, poking around in a pile of rubble. “They’re going to want horses down in the valley, it makes zero sense to haul them up and down that lift.”

“Finders Keepers!” Henry yelled excitedly from the barn.

Becky laughed, and followed Henry in to see what he was doing.

He was pulling cobwebs and… she didn’t know what that was but it was nasty looking, off of a-

“Oh! Bull could fit into that tub!” This was amazing! They could all bathe! 

“Yeah!” Henry enthused. “It’s a water trough! I’m keeping it.” He glanced around. “We should… divide the kids up. Half with you, half with me. Teams to start carting rubble out of here… clearing and scavenging first, we need chalk. Chalk to write our names all over this and some gardening area around it, names all over and I will bite anyone who tries to take it from us.” He seemed to be talking without paying attention to what he was saying, his eyes darting around the area delightedly. 

“I do want it,” Becky agreed. And then sighed. “I suppose that means we need to put our stuff outside it and bust ass so it’s safe enough before bed.”

“I can do that,” Krem smiled. “You guys figure out this place, I can get the Chargers to help get the kid’s stuff to the stalls outside, they’re in better shape , and get some buckets of water ready for you. Anything to get a roof for these kids, right?”

Becky kissed him with a grin. “Right. Perfect. I’ll be over there to help soon, just want to explore this a bit first. And then explore the general area. And then scrub. Ugh.”

Henry picked up something from the floor and peered at it before sticking it in his pocket. “This is going to be so much fun.” He grinned and started climbing the ancient looking stairs, stopping to kick… gunk off of each surviving step and cut through giant cobwebs before testing each one with his weight. 

Auralee sighed beside her. “Well. We probably need to find him some tools. And a broom. And a babysitter. Probably take shifts.” 

“You do have a lot of kids,” Varric mused. 

“I meant for Henry,” Auralee laughed, crossing her arms and started to lean against a wall only to jerk away when it made an ominous groan. 

“I found a skeleton!” Henry announced happily from the second floor. “Looks herbivorous!” 

“Down the rabbit hole he goes,” Auralee finished in a singsong tone. 

It was… good. This was good. Becky smiled softly, watching Henry run off, the happiest she’d seen him. Haven had felt chaotic, and they’d always known it would end in violence, but Skyhold? Skyhold had been the dream she’d been waiting for. It was going to be work - an enormous amount of blood, sweat, and tears- but this was going to be theirs. Their home, their labor of love for the Inquisition. And with a safe place for the kids, space for a garden - she’d made lists with Henry, they had  _ plans _ for a garden… 

This would be good. She was ready. She was excited. She was… pretty grossed out and a little bit hungry.

She looked up the stairs and nearly followed Henry, but then turned and went to the stalls instead. They were in better shape than the barn and would be a good place to put littles while they worked on harder things. Not good for sleep, though, the roof still had holes, and there wasn’t hay. Still, less obvious hazards and a door were very important.

She moved out of the barn, looking at the area around it. The area was nice; bigger again than the game had shown it, but the barn was still in the corner of the wall; there was space between the wall and the barn, but no one would have a reason to be in those areas, giving them more privacy. The ground was pretty level, and didn't look too rocky outside of a large rock that the kids were playing on, the big kids keeping the littles entertained and out of the way until the area was declared safe. Becky smiled; they were such good kids. Looking around more, she noted there was good sun in parts, and shade in others. She didn’t know anything about gardening, but variety probably was good. 

She went back inside the barn. The inside was dark, there were windows (holes, not glassed), and the large barn door, giving plenty of light, and the walls were mostly intact. The stairs… were not, but that was fixable; Henry had used them, but probably they should get blocked off until they were fixed, so the littlest kids wouldn’t be able to kill themselves on them without some effort. It wouldn’t be too much work to get this bottom floor cleared out and clean enough for them to all pile in to sleep for the night.

Having a safe room to sleep with the kids again-

She slipped out the side door and sat down against the outside wall, tears streaming down her face. The relief at finally being here was just… there weren’t words. She knew the Inquisitor would make it, and the named characters in the game, but her? And the kids? Henry, and Auralee? That was unknown.

But they made it.

Eventually, she calmed down enough to hear the voices inside. With a big sigh, she stood, wiping her face on her shirt before facing everyone. It was Krem with the Chargers, their supplies, and most of the kids. “Well, my lovelies, we have claimed us a barn.” She smiled. The kids peeked inside, curiously. “We need to make teams. I need big people to help clear out broken things, then I’ll need a scrubbing team and a setting up team; we are going to be sleeping indoors tonight!”

  
  
  
  


Henry was having a rather good time. He liked building. He liked being physically busy. And he and Becky had made plans and now he could make them happen. He had worked to draw up a plan with the exact layout he could see now, and had organized the Chargers and the older kids to get things cleared out. There was a lot of random stuff. Two troughs that would be tubs, some old tool heads that just needed new handles, lots of bones. His collection was growing. Cole was bringing him bones and feathers that he found as well, leaving them with shy smiles and accepting Henry’s hugs. Henry really loved the kid.

He hadn’t been able to see much of Taashath. She was taking care of Inquisition stuff while he worked to carve out a place for his family. He had taken one of the larger bones and drawn a large circle around the barn and area he wanted around it, placing a simple ward with the focused thought of ‘Mine’ for a bit of self comfort. It was hard work, good work. He fell asleep with aching muscles and a smile. He even found time to hum just for fun rather than only to entertain kids. He felt… useful. 

Becky was being amazing, reigning herd on the kids too little to help. Striker and Rasa had stuck around even though they technically didn’t work for them anymore and helped them get everything settled while waiting for things to fall into place for their new normal, while Auralee, Krem, and Bull had been following Henry from job to job, every now and then ordering him to stop to eat or sleep, which was irritating, but Bull had that commanding… growl down perfect and Henry ended up doing what he said and then basking in the rumbling praise that came after. And having him help move things. Auralee would hand him things and he would eat them while ordering the others around. They had the barn cleared enough for Becky to organize the kids into thoroughly cleaning it, and once it was ready, Henry could start repairing and remodeling in earnest. 

Henry was helping lever rubble out of the pathway to what would eventually be the main kitchen. He was allowed to keep any of the rubble he wanted, and he wanted it all. He had walls to build, kitchens to pave, chimneys to make…

The person helping him carry a particularly large piece of stone suddenly stopped and started saluting and- 

Henry barely managed to jump out of the way. “For fucks sake, warn a guy before you drop your end! You could have crushed my fucking foot!”

There was a slight, delicate gasp behind him and he turned to see Josephine there. Lovely. Just what he needed. “Did you need something?”

“Serrah Henry. I… oh, how to put this delicately…?” She gave him a smile that faltered when he didn’t return it. “It is a bit… unseemly for the Herald’s soulmate to be working as a common laborer.”

“Ambassador… I  _ am _ a common laborer,” Henry replied slowly. He did not have time for this.

“Perhaps before, but-”

“No. Ambassador. I am a lowborn, common laborer from the backwoods with no formal education, no connections, no lineage, and no patience and no matter how many times you ‘serrah’ me, that ain’t gonna change. Now, if you’re done implying that the people who keep your frilly noble ass alive are ‘unseemly’, I have shit to do,” he snapped. He had absolutely no patience for this, not when he was a blue collar worker on Earth, not here.

There was a snort and he looked over to find Auralee’s shoulders shaking as she walked over quickly, obviously trying to keep a straight face Which meant:

“Alright, pick your end back up, with your knees, not your back, kid, and let’s try this again," he addressed the person-who-he-should-know-the-name-of, squatting to grab his end of the broken… something. Auralee could handle Josephine. 

They managed to get it out of the way and to where he wanted it, when a strip of jerky and a potato was shoved at him.

“What did you say to get Ruffles all in a snit?” Varric asked, sounding amused.

“Thank you,” he directed at the person who had helped him and waved as they headed back before he answered Varric. “I let her know I don’t give two shits about her delicate sensibilities,” Henry grumbled, turning to look at Varric and stretch his shoulders. Solas was there too, looking over their progress with his hands tucked behind his back.

“I’m trying-” He took a bite of the potato when Auralee reached over and nudged his elbow. “I’m trying to get this shit sorted and help get that shit sorted out and she wants me to act like I have class. I ain’t got class.” He swallowed and gestured at the barn. “What I do got is one floor of this place cleared out and a shit ton of remodeling to do.”

“You seem to be in your element,” Solas commented and moved towards the plans Henry and Becky had drawn up together. 

He took another bite and nodded. “I am. This is my kind of thing, building. Fixing. Was my job.”

“Really?” Varric asked as he moved over to where Auralee had sat to eat a sandwich. There was an apple sitting on her leg and Varric grabbed it and took a bite, earning a disgruntled sound from Auralee. 

“Hey, you owe me for those onions,” he laughed and then took another bite from the apple as he sat down next to her. Dude was getting more comfortable with her. And distracting her from probably scolding him for yelling at Josie.

“Yeah. I mean, I did all sorts of shit, but building was my main thing.” Henry shrugged.

Solas picked up Auralee’s charcoal stick and began drawing on the plans. Henry moved over to see what he was doing. Adjusting the angle of some of the walls Henry had carelessly sketched out. Eh. whatever. He chewed on the jerky and watched, then pointed when Solas started to make a stupid change. “Nah, I need that angle to stay just like that.”

Solas paused and glanced at him. “I fail to see the significance? It would be more pleasing to the eye if it ran slightly to the left.”

“It needs to be like that to catch the sun and warm up in the late day, keeps the area around it warmer at night,” Henry explained, pointing up at the sun in the sky and then over to where it was shining directly on that spot in the yard. “I don’t got magic to heat gardens up, so I gotta think practical. I don’ know how cold it’s gonna get at night here in the summer, so I gotta think about trapping heat, blocking heat out, gotta think of water, I mean, I ain’t gotta clue how much rain this area gets, so I gotta think about a reliable source of water, reusing gray water is best for that sorta thing. I’ll set up some gravel and sand filters for-” he paused when an apple core hit his shoulder and he frowned at Varric, who pointed at Auralee. She raised her eyebrow at him and did a zipping motion over her lips. Oh. Right. 

Solas raised his eyebrows at Auralee. “At least it was not a potato,” he said softly.

Auralee gave him a flat look. “Har Har Har.”

Solas handed the charcoal stick to Henry, who took it carefully so they didn’t touch. “It seems you have put much thought into the matter.” 

“Gotta think shit through before you do it.” Henry shrugged and kept eating, shoving the food to the side of his mouth to talk. “Which is funny comin’ from me, but talkin’ and doin’ is two different things. Hopefully it won’t take me too much longer to clear things out and then start building. Maybe a month before it’s ready to run.”

“They might not wish for you to be living in a barn,” Solas said, suddenly serious. 

“Well, they can go fellate a cactus.” Henry shrugged. “I ain’t climbin’ those stairs, and I claimed this bit and I’m keeping it. I’m a bit territorial.” 

Solas was smiling. A faint, barely there expression, but a smile nonetheless. “You are building a home here.”

“Yeah.” Henry looked over the barn and the bit of territory he had marked out. Becky and the kids would be safer here. Auralee would be safe here. He’d be safe here. They weren’t leaving. There wasn’t going to be dragons in the sky or explosions. Just him and his people in a corner of Skyhold. “Yeah, I am.” 

“There’s gonna be so many bones,” Auralee mumbled, shaking her head, “Like a hagraven’s cave.” 

“Oh. absolutely,” he said delightedly at the mental picture and moved back towards the barn. He had useful stuff to do. Rubble to clear, wood structures to check and mark for replacing, there was a loft that needed to be cleaned and turned into rooms and chimneys that needed to be built. He organized that with his helpers and was working on fixing some of the cracked steps, humming under his breath contentedly, then breaking into quiet song as he worked. 

“I had a thought, dear, however scary about that night, the bugs and the dirt. Why were you digging? What did you bury, before those hands pulled me from the earth?” Henry sang quietly. “I will not ask you where you came from. I will not ask you, neither should you. Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips-” Movement caught his eye and he looked up to see Solas watching him with a perplexed expression. Henry tossed him a smile and finished the chorus. “We should just kiss like real people do.”

“I knew that look, dear, eyes always seeking, was there in someone that dug long ago. So I will not ask you, why you were creeping. In some sad way I already know. I will not ask you where you came from. I will not ask you and neither would you.” 

“That’s creepy,” Bull said, and Henry startled and looked at him. When had he switched with Auralee? “I’ve never heard that kind of song before.”

“It’s from the bog man.” Henry shrugged. “I like his music.” He moved up to the next marked step to fix. 

“It is…” Solas paused, seeming to choose his words carefully. “Haunting.”

“Sometimes it’s nice to pretend you’re real.” Henry exhaled slowly. “Sometimes you gotta. Pretend until you forget you’re pretending.” 

“Five squared?” Solas asked after a pause.

Henry blew out a breath and gave him a half smile, appreciating the gesture. “Twenty-five. I’m… doin’ alright. Got this.” He waved at the project. “This is my thing.” He paused and frowned. “I’m… a little surprised Auralee is letting both of you at me at the same time without supervision.” 

Bull chuckled. “Now there’s a thought.” 

Solas rolled his eyes.

Henry paused, processing that in his mind. “Yeah. That’s… that’s a thought. A very nice thought.” He shook his head to clear it. It didn’t help. “Taarsidath-an halsaam.” He muttered under his breath.

Bull made that amazing rumbling sound under his breath.

Solas shook his head and huffed. “We have both been threatened, quite creatively, if we ‘goad’ you into revealing more than is safe for you.” 

Huh. That had Auralee written all over it. “Huh. Well, since we’re not having a threesome, wanna help me?” 

“I am afraid that building is not my area of expertise,” Solas declined, ignoring the threesome comment.

Liar. Henry rolled his eyes and told Bull what to do. He was useful. The first flight of stairs from the floor level to the second level of the barn were fixed by the time he heard Taashath call his name. He looked up from the floorboards he was replacing, feeling vaguely puzzled. “Taashath?” 

She was at the door and she smiled at him. “Do you have time for a break? I have dinner and haven’t been able to see you with everything that’s happened.”

“Oh, I’m-” he started to say just a minute but Solas interrupted him.

“I believe it is time for you to have your rest,” Solas said idly from where he was digging through the basket with Henry’s bone collection.

“Please don’t throw any of those out,” he asked anxiously.

Solas paused and glanced at him before inclining his head. “Your collection is safe.” 

Henry nodded and stood up and moved towards Taashath. "Hey there. Conas ata tú?"

" _ I have missed you _ ," she answered in qunlat as she smiled and hugged him. She smelled like sweat, but it was sweeter and richer than human sweat. She inhaled over his head, then laughed quietly. " _ You smell of the sea. _ "

He wrinkled his nose. "Been working up a sweat."

“Looks like.” She glanced around the barn. “You all have done some impressive work so far.” He started to move to show her the progress, but she didn’t let him go. “Supper.”

Right. That. He followed her to a place behind the barn that was quiet and out of sight from where most of the work was going on and sat down at the crate with food on it. It was simple potatoes and meat but it was still hot. “So whatcha been up to?” he asked before tearing off a piece of meat and shoving it into his mouth. 

She sighed. “Unfortunately, speaking with nobles. Josephine has me on a tight rein, meeting and soothing ruffled feathers and trying to spread the word that I’m alive. She asked me to ask you to help, and I might have upset her because I may have laughed. In her face.” 

“Your reaction was reasonable,” Henry snorted and took another bite. Turns out he was very hungry. 

“I’m aware.” She sighed again and picked at her food. “But we have word that our missing scouts have been captured by Avvar in the Fallow Mire. I’m going to be heading out soon to try and find them. I’m not… comfortable leaving you three without more allies.” She looked uncertain, so he reached out and patted her wrist. 

“We’ll be alright.” 

“I… my kith was headed to Haven before it fell. I managed to get word to them a couple of weeks ago and they’re coming here. They should be here in about two weeks.” Taashath fidgeted. “I…”

Henry flapped his hands in excitement. “Can I meet them?”

She looked relieved. “Yes. I… was hoping you’d keep them near, like you do the Chargers. They could protect you and yours. I’ll be sending the Chargers out on jobs once they arrive, but for now, Bull and the Chargers have been officially charged with your protection.” 

Henry blinked at her. “A whole mercenary company? For us?” 

Taashath laughed. “The last two times I left you on your own, something has happened. I… would like to avoid that.” She shook her head. “Time is going by so quickly. We’ve barely known each other six months and yet… I care about you.”

“I care about you too,” he reassured her. Then his eyes widened. Six months. “Shit! I have to get Auralee married!” 

  
  
  
  


Auralee felt like she could breathe, they were finally at Skyhold. Some soldiers lost some fingers or toes to frostbite, though despite that, nobody died on the way except for a few of the more severely injured from the battle. That in and of itself had been a miracle; who knows how many people had died in game due to lack of provisions. 

It made the events of the game much darker than she ever realized. 

But now they were at Skyhold. No looming threat of death, either by sword, poison, or starvation. They were here. 

The barn area was coming together under Becky and Henry’s directive and hard work. Auralee helped where she could in clearing things out, and blueprinting what Becky wanted. Henry was in his element and she could tell he felt more useful in these last few weeks then he had their whole six months in Haven. He had dug out his facemask from Earth and had started wearing it, making a few others from scraps and keeping his face covered, only removing it when he was alone with someone he trusted. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that development. Not sure if it was just his coping or… just feeling out of place again or… well, it could have been a hundred different reasons. At least he wasn’t hiding under a blanket in a corner. He was setting down roots, working and… doing more than he ever did in Haven. So, if he wanted to wear a mask, she wasn’t gonna argue. 

Becky also seemed to be doing better here than in Haven. She was somehow even more bright, excitable and just… happy. They were both happy. 

Auralee tried to broach the subject of what she had learned from Cole but… every time she would try to get the words out it felt like a knot would form in her throat. 

And the one time she was able to swallow past it and get out a “I need to talk to y’all-“ 

Henry had looked at her and somehow knew exactly what she was about to bring up, though the tears she had been fighting at the time were probably the biggest hint. “I don’t want to know.”

“But-“

“Lee, I don’t want to know.” He stood up and started walking away. “I’ll make you some tea.” 

She looked over at Becky who looked between her and where Henry had walked off before giving her a nod and standing. Auralee followed her out of the barn and they walked for a while until they found themselves on one of the walls, somewhere they were certain they were alone. 

Telling Becky hadn’t been easy, she stuttered though most of it and that probably didn’t help… and could only end with a small. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh.” Becky nodded, before walking away, sitting against the wall and crying quietly, looking out at the mountains.

And... that was that. Henry studiously refused to hear anything about it, and Becky… was Becky. 

Now… now they rebuilt. They rebuilt and they pushed on. So much easier said than done. At least… in her case. 

She went to the tent and pulled out Naomi’s guitar, strumming through the chords she had learned, until Varric had shown up. Thankfully she wasn’t crying this time.

They were putting together a workshop for Henry next to the barn where the stalls had been. He tucked a bed up in the loft area and could mostly be found working in the shop below. He loved building things, and between that and the garden they had planned, he would probably be content… and chickens. He definitely needed chickens.

Varric had gotten a list from Becky of things they needed and she made sure chickens and carpenter tools were on the list…. now they were just waiting for the shipment. It was going to be massive. She had worried, but he had waved her off with reassurances that he could afford it easily. Which he probably could but… She still promised to repay him once she could. He had given her a look she couldn’t figure out before muttering something that sounded noncommittal and walking away.

Until then, She started working on a list of things she could contribute to their little corner, helped Henry build a oven with bits of rubble, there were plenty of old chunks of stone and cobble, they mortared together to make a decent outdoor oven. Pizza was now a must for the kids. 

A BBQ spit was her own little project, against the stone wall she dug out a good four square feet of ground two feet deep, and built a smoke house like she had learned to do back ho- well, back on Earth. She could cure and smoke their meat. 

Henry had been able to salvage some of the wood they were throwing out of the main keep and now they had a workable table, bench chairs, and a few small bed frames. They weren’t pretty, but they were sturdy. Henry had scowled at them and muttered he would do so much better when he had time. 

Varric had started holding Wicked Grace matches in the main room of the tavern every other night, since it was good for morale. The tavern wasn’t officially open yet but that didn’t stop people from gathering. She tried to make it over to watch when everyone had stopped working on the barn for the day. 

It was during one of these matches that she was watching, still not having picked up the confidence to join in, that Henry burst in with a piece of paper, shoving it at her, unknowingly bringing a halt to the game as everyone seemed to be interested. “Would you wear this?” 

She blinked and took the paper. There was a drawing and it… looked exactly like Galadriel’s Dress from Lord of the Rings. That was… way fancier than what she needed- oh shoot. She shook her head. “I don’t want to go to Halamshiral.”

Henry shuddered, his expression hidden by his mask. “Me neither! This isn’t for that. Would you wear it? It’s sort of traditional.”

Traditional? Why in the world would she need a dress like that if not for ‘Wicked Eyes Wicked Hearts’? “Not for us,” she huffed at him. “For the Lord of the Rings, maybe.”

Henry waved his hand. “Details. Would you?”

She glanced at the drawing. He had already raised the neckline, and had obviously gone to a lot of trouble on it and seemed to be excited about it, so… “Yeah, absolutely.” 

“Great!” Henry took it back with a grin and spun around towards the door tossing back over his shoulder. “I’ll send Krem by to get your measurements!” 

Auralee shook her head with a smile and turned back to the game only to find Varric looking at her with raised eyebrows. “Measurements?”

“He designed a dress for me, apparently,” she huffed with a shrug, they used to do that growing up and it was relaxing sometimes. Something familiar.

Varric’s face closed off and he sat back. “Ah. That’s… something you want?”

She frowned at the sudden change and shook her head. “It’s not really practical, I don’t need it and wouldn’t get it for myself, no, but it makes him happy. He likes to make things.” 

He frowned before sighing with a nod, “Glad I added that extra case to the list.” He muttered as if talking to himself as he picked his cards back up and turned his attention back to the game. 

Henry burst back in before she could ask what he meant. “What’s your favorite color? I know it ain’t pink or pastels.”

“Isn’t the dress supposed to be white?” Auralee laughed, turning on the barrel she was using as a chair to give him a look of fond exasperation. “If you’re going ‘canonical’ or ‘traditional’, it’s supposed to be white.”

“Oh, I know about the dress color. Lord of the Rings and all that, I mean like…” Henry waved his hands wildly. “Oh, never mind. Earth tones.” He disappeared back out the door. He popped right back in. “Would you kill me if I made a coronet with it?” 

“Henry, just have fun with it.” She shook her head, but then rolled her eyes. “You know what? Surprise me.” 

“You’re sure?” 

She nodded and turned back to the game. “Absolutely. You know me and you know the lore.”

He let out an excited squeaking noise and dashed off. 

“Don’t make me regret that!” she called after him. In hindsight that might have been a poor decision. 

“Who are the Lords of the Rings?” one of the scouts asked, leaning forward in interest and… yup, that one had joined shortly after she had begun sitting in. Leliana’s.

She unfocused her eyes so she was looking at nothing as she started quoting the movie in the same haunting tone the actress that played Galadriel had. “Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne.” She blinked and then shook her head with a shrug. “But it was just a myth.”

She was probably going to regret it, but if it got back to Leli like she expected, it would be hilarious. The scout was looking at her wide eyed and she smiled at him, and on impulse, pulled her wedding ring out of her shirt, dangling it from the string so the diamonds inset in the gold caught the candle light. “Supposedly they’ve all been long destroyed or lost.” She tucked the ring back into her shirt. “If they were ever real.” 

There was a dead silence around the table, Varric was staring at where the outline of her ring still showed through her shirt and she laughed, snapping her fingers playfully. “Eyes up here.” 

He blinked at her, and then huffed. “Sounds like a story there.”

“Says the storyteller,” she laughed then looked over at the others around the table. “But enough about myths and legends, I thought we were here to play?”

Varric chuckled and played the Angel of Death card, bringing an end to the round. “ _ We _ are here to play,  _ you _ have yet to touch the cards.”

And that was how she finally dipped her toes into the murky but fun waters of gambling. She was horrible. But it was fun. 

Varric called an end to the game early that night before she had even started falling asleep. He had set up his tent not far from the barn, where the garden area would be eventually. She was still sharing with him. Her future bedroom in the barn hadn’t been started yet, the kids’ spaces being prioritized. 

She ducked in and began pulling up her boots without looking up. “I wonder how Leliana will take that bit of B.S.” 

There was a pause and then Varric chuckled. “That was a pretty neat poem for B.S.”

“Oh, it’s really from a story Henry and I know. But without context… His face!” she laughed and flopped back onto her back, covering her face with her hands. “I was half tempted to start fondling it and calling it ‘Precious’,” she giggled, knowing Varric wouldn’t get it but that was still hilarious. 

There was another pause before he shook his head. “It’s pretty. The ring. I know a few goldsmiths who would be tripping over themselves to look at it,” he said, lowering himself down onto the bedroll with a small groan and started taking off his own boots.

Well, that put a little bit of a damper on her mood. Her laughter subsided at the observation. “It’s not for sale… not unless-“ She sighed and scrubbed at her face, she had been prepared to when it meant their survival but it hadn’t come to that. 

“I wasn’t saying you should sell it,” he said quickly. “Just… it’s good work.” 

She nodded, her husband had wanted to give her something pretty… but durable. She felt the threatening sting of tears behind her eyes at the thought and shoved those emotions down with a deep breath. “Yeah… you quit early, you’re not getting old are you?” she asked teasingly to distract herself. Push on. Heal. 

Varric gave her a flat look. “‘Getting old?’ This coming from the one who usually falls asleep in her chair and has to be guided to her bedroll?”

“Hey, I work, you…” She feigned a puzzled expression. “What do you do?”

Varric gave her an offended look and looked as if he were about to make a joke but then his face fell and he sighed and shook his head and yanked off his boot. “Nothing, I write and hope things sell and nothing blows up.” 

Auralee sat up at that. That wasn’t the effect the joke was supposed to take. “Hey, writing is effort,” Auralee offered, uncertain what was bothering him. She had been hoping for maybe the joke from the game banter. “I’ve written so much my head hurt before. Sometimes you just feel like you can’t write another word, or figure out how to get it moving… turns out all you need is to take a break… or start something else.” She shrugged again and nudged his shoulder slightly. “Your mind will finish the story when it's ready.” 

He gave her an oddly soft look before smiling. “Yeah. Get some sleep, Aura.” 

She smiled back, hoping that whatever was bothering him wasn’t too serious. “Okay.” She laid down and got under the blankets. It wasn’t as cold here, something she suspected had something to do with enchantments, but it still felt like fall-ish weather which was still cool for her Deep South self. 

She fell asleep fairly easily, waking up only once when she rolled over next to Varric, but it didn’t register beyond his arm going around her shoulder and mumbling something about it hurting. She shifted down to his chest just in case his arm was going to sleep, but that's all she remembered. 

The next few days were a flurry of activity. Striker had re-enlisted, his record cleared by Cullen, and they were feeling the loss of extra hands. Nothing they couldn’t manage, but Auralee missed his help. 

The supplies came in; Henry and Becky were like kids at Christmas; Henry actually jumped in place and flapped his hands excitedly at the sight of the chickens. Then promptly tackled Varric in a brief hug. There were three hens and a rooster and he took great delight in naming the rooster Harellan. Harellan and his three ladies: Fen, Emma, and Aria. He was not as funny as he thought he was. 

She gave him the flattest look she could manage.

"My youngest once told me that roosters fart out eggs,” Becky informed them. "Do let me know if that occurs."

Becky and the kids loved the chickens, and enjoyed combing the garden every morning to gather slugs as chicken treats. Auralee despaired of them treating chickens like pets. She had named a grand total of  _ one _ chicken in her life and regretted it and had regretted it. 

Among the supplies was apparently the fabric for the dress Henry was designing, and she was subjected to many, many measurements by Krem, several of which made her want to burst into flame even though he was… profesional about them. 

Henry and Becky started scampering off every spare moment to talk to Krem and Dorian and Taashath, whispering and exchanging notes. Krem, Henry, and Cara were stitching on the pretty creamy yellow fabric and Rasa and Heldi were often seen bent over small embroidery projects. She even walked in to see Henry and Hamish chattering over a bunch of jars and stuff, looking similar enough to manic scientists that Auralee just backed away and didn’t ask. Becky and the other kids were in on whatever Henry was up to, scurrying around and Auralee felt… relieved to see them all looking happy and not scared.

With the supplies in, Josephine put together a celebration. Auralee only went because Henry went for Taashath. Krem and Becky danced until Becky collapsed breathlessly into a chair. It was fun, the food was passable for once, like they actually put effort into it. Though she missed bbq… and boudin, and gumbo… soul food in general. She only managed to pick at it, her stomach turning anxiously at the food she hadn't made, paranoid over being poisoned again. In the end, all she was able to eat was a few bites off of Varric’s plate. 

Henry hadn’t lasted long with the noise but Taashath hadn’t needed a reminder and Auralee saw them leave, probably in search of quiet for him. They’d had to bring him into the main hall through the side entrance, guiding him through the smaller flights of stairs and hallways to get him here without panic. They’d have to take him out the same way.

Arualee got up to leave as well but she caught sight of Varric drinking…and yeah she knew he drank but she hadn’t seen him…  _ drink _ drink since the night she had… yeah. 

She decided not to bother him and after making sure Krem saw her leave, went back to their tent to sleep. She was woken up to Varric coming back in, he hadn’t stopped to take off his boots and just… fell onto his side. 

She wasn’t sure what to do, he stank of hard liquor… like really bad. How did people stand that stuff? Although, they probably said the same about her coffee. He didn’t say anything or move so she thought he was asleep. That is until she sat up and looked over to see his eyes open, staring at the canvas.

“Varric?” she asked carefully, she had no clue what to do with a drunk person, she never drank, her parents never drank, her husband had never drank. The people she knew who had drank, didn't around her. People at the tavern usually had friends that would cart them out so she really didn’t deal with them other than to tell rowdy ones to quiet down.

He ran a hand over his face, then reached out and messily patted her arm. “Go to sleep.”

Yeah, that was unlikely to happen now. “You okay? Need anything?” She bit her tongue on the suggestion of a bath because not only would that be a pain to do now but might not be the best thing to say. But good grief he stank. 

“Uh… Boots?” she asked carefully when he didn’t answer. She was terrible at this and momentarily thought of going to get Henry or Becky but… she looked at him and dismissed the idea. He probably wouldn’t appreciate her running out to drag people in to see him right now.

He sighed, sounding exhausted as he spoke in an absent tone. “Yeah. I don’t think I can do it.”

Auralee never thought she would ever in her life wish for experience dealing with drunk people…. yet here she was. “Do you…um, want help?” 

“Help.” He seemed to muse over the word. “I don’t think you can.” 

Okay….. It was a pair of boots… though she got the feeling they were talking about two different things. She hesitated but moved to try and get his boots off. “Don’t kick me.” 

He made a pained sound. “I would never hurt you, Aura.”

What was she supposed to do with this? This was a perfect example as to why she never drank. She patted his leg awkwardly. “I know. Henry kicks because he’s ticklish, that’s all,” she tried to reassure him. God, she was really horrible at this.

“What‘re we doing?” he slurred, his hand going to his face. 

“We are-“ She tugged gently at his boot but it didn’t budge. “ _ Trying… _ to get your boots off.” She really… had no idea what to do with a drunk person.

“That’s nice of you,” he tried to pat at her but missed. That was… she was not going to laugh because this was just… awkward and sad, she was really horrible at this. “I’m so tired.”

“Okay.” She wrestled one boot off and set it aside and prepared herself to wrangle the other one. Seriously, it was like he was wearing two sizes too small. “Just a moment and you can sleep.”

“I want…” he flailed a hand out as if searching for his words. “I just want something to be easy. Just something. Sometime. Why can’t it be?”

She successfully pulled off his other boot with slightly less trouble than the first and gave him a sympathetic grimace as she set it with the other. “I really don’t know. Whoever says life is easy is selling you something.” When in doubt: quote Princess Bride. Although that was ‘pain’ but she was definitely not saying that to Varric right now. 

He laughed a bit. “That’s true.” He paused for a bit before sighing. “I’m so tired.”

He still stank but at least his boots were off. “You can sleep now… I think.” She never saw him take off more than his boots so hopefully that was it. 

“I’m sorry, Aura. Potatoes. “ He laughed a bit and rolled over, slurring a bit more. “I’m sorry.”

Aaaaand there it was. Potatoes would never be the same, they were now her bane. Even though Varric had obviously not meant to say it. “It’s okay. Just…” She sighed and shook her head. “Just sleep it off?” That probably shouldn’t have come out as a question. 

“I’m sorry I’m never good enough,” 

Auralee froze at the words and just was about to ask what he was talking about when he started snoring. 

She sighed and ran her hands over her face before pulling the blankets up over him.  _ ‘I’m never good enough’ _ . Those words from him broke her heart. Varric was exactly what everyone needed, always going the extra mile and doing things just because he could. 

She sat down next to him, ignoring the smell, and sighed as she reached out and rubbed his arm gently. He was so hard on himself, and didn’t realize the difference he did make just by being what everyone needed…. but in being what everyone else needed, how much of  _ Varric _ was lost or shoved aside along the way? 

She laid down and after a moment rolled over and wrapped an arm around him, hugging his back awkwardly. He probably wouldn’t remember it but she felt like whatever was on his mind that would cause him to want to drink like this, he deserved a hug. She sighed and pressed her cheek to the back of his head before whispering. “What do you need?” 

Her only answer was a soft snore, but she hadn’t really expected one. If he remembered anything the next morning, Varric didn’t let on. Not that she expected him to.


	23. Chapter 23

Repairs to the barn were going a lot faster than Auralee had expected them to, mostly because of the Charger’s help and Henry’s planning. 

With the Chargers of course, there was Bull; Auralee had glared at him the first time she saw him in the barn. She knew he was a spy, a good one. Henry knew it, but for some reason that did not change the fact that he would gleefully accept climbing onto the man’s shoulders to reach a board that needed replacing or… any excuse the two thought of. Because of course Bull encouraged him. There wasn’t really anything she could do, though. She just had to come to terms that no matter what she did, Henry would always be drawn to him. She had delivered her threats of dismemberment and that was all she could do at this point.

She still hadn’t moved into the barn, part of her dreading it emotionally, unsure if she was ready to handle the heartache of calling another ‘barn’ home. Varric hadn’t asked her to leave the tent and didn’t seem impatient to get his space back so… she was putting it off. 

Her husb- Her Tom had remodeled a barn into a house for them. Not as big, but theirs. It hurt to remember, so she was putting off having to move into it. 

There were a few soldiers that came by, patrons from the tavern in Haven, they asked if she was planning to cook at the new tavern as well. Her answer had not had the result she was expecting, she certainly had not expected offers of jobs as their platoon’s personal cook. Huh, she guessed her food had really been a hit. She declined, of course.

After a long talk with Rasa, Henry, and Becky, she did make up her mind to indeed run a food stand as Becky had suggested. The income would be welcome, it’d be something to keep her busy, and there would be much, much less drunk people. Rasa was happy to agree, wanting the extra help with the dumpling stand she was running with the kids. 

Hunting around Skyhold was plentiful, she doubted anyone had tapped into the game in decades. She had enough saved up from the tavern to buy refuse meat off the hunters, not quite ready to venture out of Skyhold to hunt until she was certain Henry and Becky were indeed safe. 

She was able to get ribs for fairly cheap; they were from too close to the gut, but she knew how to tell if meat was tainted. The first rack of BBQ ribs was for them and them alone. She made a sop out of vinegar, onions and other spices that had come in their shipment. It wasn’t her dad's recipe but it was something… and a hit with the kids. 

Cara kept picking at the ribs, trying to pull the meat off of the bones with a fork. Auralee chuckled and picked up another rib. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, it’s delicious,” Cara reassured her. “I just… am having trouble eating it neatly.”

Henry snickered. “Ain’t no way to tear meat from bone with your teeth neatly, hun.” 

She pointed at him with her rib. “Exactly. You can wash off afterwards, just go for it. Tonight we are uncultured barbarians.” 

“Tonight we are wolves!” Henry laughed and when she rolled her eyes at him with a ‘really?’, he bared his teeth at her and fake growled. At least he didn’t wear a mask inside the barn.

Bernadette lit up. “I want to be a wolf, teach me how to growl like that!”

Any chance of a quiet meal ended at that point, Henry teaching the interested kids how to properly growl, moving into howling lessons when they’d finished eating - which took longer than it should have, with all the dramatic growling around ribs.

Cara and Karliss watched wide-eyed, far too demure to join in, but Joe and Bernadette had enough enthusiasm for everyone.

Becky helpfully giggled into Krem’s shoulder, watching everyone fondly.

Varric hadn’t shown up but Auralee saved him a few, just in case he was hungry. He had been spending more time at the tavern which had opened up for evenings. Thankfully he wasn’t coming back drunk, or smelling, taking the time to wash up before coming back. She hadn’t said anything about the way he smelled that morning but he was the observant type.

He came in pretty late and blinked in surprise when she slid a covered plate toward him. “Saved you some, didn’t know if you ate.” 

He blinked again then shook his head with a huff, “I think my standards of tavern food has been raised to the unreasonable. Whatever was in that bowl… felt like it was staring at me.”

Auralee winced and nudged the plate towards him. “Yeah… pretty sure they use the same base every night and just keep adding ingredients and water.”

Varric looked up from the plate and raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t? Pretty sure that’s how it’s done.” 

She gave him an offended look. “No. I made new stock with the roast juices every night. The leftovers I sent with Rasa and Striker.” See this is why people died of food poisoning.

“Huh,” he said thoughtfully and then looked around for a fork.

“Um, yeah, you eat it with your hands.” She laughed and then held up a rag, “I’ll damp this so you can clean up after.”

Watching Varric eat ribs was hilarious. He was a mess when he finished and she was trying not to laugh at the sauce and grease on his face as she handed over the rag for him to clean up. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “That bad, huh?” 

She pressed her lips together, trying to keep a straight face. “Yeah… just a bit.”

He laughed and cleaned his face after setting the plate aside. “That was good.” 

“Thanks.” She smiled and laid down, weaving her fingers behind her head. “My dad taught me how to cook.” Personal. 

“Eh, neither of mine could cook to save their life.” He laughed and laid on his pallet with a sigh born of a full stomach of good food. “And... I continued the tradition.” 

They shared a few more personal stories before finally calling it a night. Though she noticed Varric was beginning to act more impartial, like he was distancing himself. She didn’t want to admit that it hurt, that it felt like they were losing ground on the tentative friendship they were trying to build.

She woke up before him for a change, aaaand carefully moved her leg off of him, face still burning in embarrassment even though he was still asleep. Why did she have to be a cuddler?

Breakfast was simple grits, and fire baked biscuits. She’d have to see about bartering some more meat from the hunters. Shouldn’t be too hard though. 

As had become the new normal, most of the Chargers, tagging along with Krem and Bull, ate breakfast with them outside the barn in the kitchen area. Taashath showed up when she could, looking more tired each time but bringing smiles and bits and bobs from the castle for Henry to use. Auralee didn’t mind feeding so many people in the mornings since they brought food to share. It made it easier to feed the kids. Becky was groggily leaning against Krem, still not used to mornings. The older kids were helping feed the younger ones, though she had to help out with Elu, who was determined not to eat the grits. A few sleight of hand bites with switching out the biscuit with grits did the trick though, and soon she was happily devouring half the bowl. 

Varric came out not long after everyone was making their plate and Auralee snagged him a biscuit before the Chargers could wipe them out, handing him a plate of grits with it before he sat down. 

Henry ate with the shawl Cole had given him over his head, and once he was done, he put his mask on before pulling the shawl down so no one saw his face. The Chargers were obviously puzzled by his weird new habit, but no-one had asked yet. 

“So what’s on the agenda today?” she asked, leaning forward to pour herself another cup of coffee.

“Gotta work on the roof a bit,” Henry shrugged and his legs started bouncing absently. “I’ll be in the shop mostly, mak’in a new…” He paused and tilted his head. “Not a beam, a… support thing… what’s the word? Wood thing for the roof to attach to?” 

“Uh… no. Don’t get on that roof.” Auralee shook her head. “Your balance is horrible.” 

Henry leveled her a bland look. “I gotta fix it. To fix it, I gotta get on it.”

She frowned at her cup. “Wood shingles or thatch?”

“Probably thatch at first, cheaper, but I’d like to switch to a wood roof with thatch on top, keep the heat in better.” Henry gestured vaguely. “It’ll take me awhile to get the shingles made though.”

“Get the materials together and I’ll get up there. I’ve got better balance and can take a fall.”

Henry gave her a look that she could tell was a smirk despite the mask. “I dunno, sis, out of the two of us, only one has broken a bone…” He waved his hand dismissively. “Plus I done fixed a shit ton of roofs, I’m fine.” 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “You know roofing is tough on knees right?” 

He gave her a dry look. “Yes. I do happen to be a manual laborer with experience. Ain’t my first job.”

“Mine either, but I’m less likely to trip standing still,” she teased, taking another gulp of her coffee before it got too cold. Nothing worse than cold coffee when you're expecting hot.

“Anything you can do I can do better!” Becky sang in amusement.

Henry stood up and passed his plate off to Heldi. “I know how to do my job, Lee.” His voice was tight as he started to stalk off.

“Now, That’s not what I was sayin’!” she called after him before shaking her head with a sigh and rubbing her face. Was it so bad she didn’t want him hurting himself? You would think he thought she- Oh. “Well, crap. I’ll be back.” 

She stood up and set her coffee cup down and mumbled a quick goodbye to the watching people before she headed towards where he stalked off. She found him in his shop, aggressively planing a board. 

“Henry, I wasn’t saying you can’t do your job.” She sighed and gave him a pleading look. She missed his meds.

He was quiet for a few more strokes of the planer before he stilled and sighed. “I… think I know that.”

She nodded. “Henry, you are talented and smart and a great worker. You know more about wood work than I do,” she said honestly and held out her hands palm up. “I worry. There’s no paramedics to call; no hospital, no life saving surgery. You take a fall and someone doesn’t know what they’re doing and move you wrong, you're crippled. I worry. Not because I don’t believe you can do it, not because I think you're inept. But because I can’t…” She blew out a breath and gave a pained smile. “You and Becky are all I have left. So I worry.”

He scrubbed at his eyes. “Yeah. I know, but it’s hard to get my brain and my… shit together. I’m sorry.” He blew out a shaky breath. “I was gonna have Dalish spot me, if that helps.” 

“Yeah, I know.” She nodded and gave him a relieved smile. “And it does, if we can get extra rope I'd feel even better about that if you were harnessed.”

“Already riggin’ one,” he huffed. “I might be an absent minded hick, but I ain’t completely stupid.” He winced. “I meant that teasing.” 

She chuckled. “I know.” Then hesitated before dropping into a deep southern twang. “Already riggin’ one.”

He rolled his eyes and let out a weak laugh. “A world away and people still mimic my accent.” He put down the planer and scratched at his wrist. “I’m… sorry for getting upset. I know you aren’t… like that.” 

“Already forgiven.” She smiled, hoping it was reassuring. “You know I can never hold anything for long.” 

His shoulders relaxed slightly. “You really don’t. Thanks. Gods, I miss my meds.” He huffed and adjusted his mask under his glasses.

“We’ll manage.” She reached out slowly and bumped his shoulder. “Anyway, I just wanted to clear it up. Wasn’t gonna let this fester. Because, nope, we ain’t going four years without talking again because of a misunderstanding. Nope, nada, nein, no! N. O! I ain’t gonna do it!” 

He burst into laughter. “Ah, shit, yeah. I’m a little better about that nowadays.” 

“Just a bit.” 

Henry fidgeted from one foot to the other before awkwardly gesturing to the wood. “Uh. Do we need to hug? Or…?” 

“Only if you want to,” she assured him. “How’s touch today?”

He winced obviously enough to show above his mask. “I really don’t; the, like, thought is there, but my skin is full of ants. I’m hugging you in spirit.”

“I’ll take it.” That explained part of his reaction then. Overstimulated nerves on top of trauma.

He fidgeted again before going back to the wood. “There’s a pair of cooking chopsticks in the kitchen area for you.” 

“I’ll take that too!” She laughed and headed for the doorway but stopped and pointed at him with a mock serious expression. “Hydrate!” 

He laughed and saluted. “Ma’am, yes, ma’am!”

They were fine.

  
  
  
  


A few weeks after the ‘thank goodness we have food again’ celebration, Becky was helping Henry and Auralee set up the kitchen, which was in a building near the barn but not attached to help lesson fire risks. It was almost done, the basics usable and just the finishing touches needed. She had designed the stove, with a lot of help - it was based around a stove a Youtuber from Mexico used in a cooking show she liked. Clay, with a large metal cooking plate, it was designed to be fuel efficient, and easy to make.

There was a sound nearby, but people were often in and out, so no one paid it any mind until Josephine picked her way into the kitchen and smiled brightly. “Serrah Henry? Would you come with me please? We-“

“Oh! Josephine!” Becky tried to stand in a dignified manner; Josephine made her feel like a toddler fresh from a mud puddle no matter what she did. “Oh, shit! I was going to- I got distracted. Uh. Sorry! I’m sorry I just interrupted!”

“What’s up, Beck?” Henry asked, glancing anxiously between her and Josehine. 

“They, uh.” Becky fidgeted a bit. Should she let Josephine say? But she might not say it in a helpful way. “Asked everyone to come to the courtyard. For an announcement.”

Auralee made an ‘Ah’ sound as she placed the massive skillet on the stove and pulled some of the straw it had been crated in from her hair. “Figured that wouldn’t be long.”

Henry’s eyes widened. “Already?” 

Becky shrugged and looked helpless. Not much she could say in front of Josephine.

“Yes, well, I guess it doesn’t come to many people’s surprise.” Josephine said with a small bit of disappointment in her tone but it quickly turned hopeful. “We were hoping Henry could join us for the announcement? The Herald is going to be there and might appreciate her soulmate being present?” 

“Oh!” Becky said. She could steer this right. “Good idea. We should stand up on the battlements, maybe, so she could see him and Henry wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the crowd.”

Henry nodded quickly.

Josephine gave a wincing sort of smile. Definitely not what she was hoping for. “We were… hoping he would stand with her?” 

Henry paled, the dark material of his mask making it even more apparent. “On the stairs? With no rails?” 

Josephine paused uncertainly as if she hadn’t accounted for the hesitancy. “Well. Yes?”

“I… can’t even walk across even ground without falling down! If you want me dead you can just… I don’t know, stab me in my sleep? It’s less terrifying,” Henry blurted out sarcastically though he was starting to get fidgety.

Becky burst into inappropriate laughter and covered her mouth. “We’ll wave a flag or something so she’ll see us. You can point us out. But if you want a good event, Henry in a panic, crying and crawling up the stairs probably doesn’t set the right mood, hm?”

Auralee sighed, and slapped her hands together to get rid of dust. “It’s not that he doesn’t want to be there for her, he’s scared of heights, Ambassador.” 

Henry nodded and pointed at her in fervent agreement. “Unreasonably and inconsistently.” 

Josephine paused and frowned. “Have… you been in the main castle?” 

“Back way through the kitchens,” Auralee nodded, brushing some straw from her shirt. “He had a wall to lean against that way.”

“Oh.” Josephine blinked and looked… uncomfortable.

“I… can stand at the bottom of the stairs? But… I might cry if people start shouting.” Henry started tapping his fist against his thigh anxiously. 

“If,” Josephine said, thinking. “You stay to the right of the Commander’s office, I will tell Cassandra to point you out before we begin.”

Henry nodded in relief. “Yeah. I can do that.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled and turned to pick her way back out, dodging the normal herd of racing children.

When Josephine left, Becky turned to Henry. “Should… I feel… I want to warn Taashath, but I don’t think I can, can I? I hate this whole surprise thing.”

Auralee shook her head. “We can’t, not without raising a whole lot of questions about how we knew.” 

“Can’t let her run,” Henry grumbled, irritably adjusting his mask. “But… we’ll need to be there for her after. So she can rest. No titles.” 

“I’ll cook,” Auralee said and gave him a smile. “We can do it.”

“We can have it here, friends only,” Becky said, happily. “We’ve got space here. We could even have it upstairs if we wanted to be very sure it was private.”

They made their way up to Cullen's office, though Henry took some time on the stairs. He ended up crawling up them on his hands and knees, muttering about his hatred of heights the whole way. He also hugged Becky and bumped his forehead to hers in celebration when they reached the top. 

Auralee patted his shoulder in fond amusement and pointed out Cassandra walking with Taashath. “Here we go.” 

Henry waved. The crowd was far larger than the game had indicated. Everything was far larger than the game had indicated. Larger and louder. 

Becky watched Casssandra point out Henry, and Taashath’s smile when she saw him. “Alright, she knows you’re here, but you can duck into Cullen’s office if you need to have a moment, alright? You’ve got options that aren’t stairs.”

Henry nodded and gave her a grateful glance. 

It was just like the game, only Taashath looked more irritated over the sword before taking it and they were too far away to hear what she said clearly. But she smiled when she saw them waving. 

The crowd below cheered and Henry flinched at the noise. Becky rubbed his back and he smiled with his eyes at her, moving closer so their sides were pressed together. She tilted her head to rest on his and smiled. “She’s going to be amazing.”

He made an agreeing hum.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Krem. He was smiling, out of his armor; the sun lit up his skin and he took her breath away.

“Thought I might find you lot up here,” he smiled, coming to stand near her. “Able to see but also hide.”

“Yeah,” Becky agreed. “We’re nosy, but sensible.”

“Sensible,” Auralee huffed under her breath with a slight eye roll.

People were starting to disperse, Taashath trying to move up into the main Hall, but being thwarted by people wanting to talk to her.

“What are you up to?” Becky asked Krem, after making a face at Auralee. “Auralee says we’re going to be doing private dinner instead with Taashath.”

“I have things I need to do, I just wanted to check in,” Krem said, touching her soulmark with a squeeze to her shoulder. 

Auralee sighed before hooking her arm through Henry’s. “Come help me with dinner or do you want to find Taashath? We’ll give her a private dinner without all that noise.”

Henry looked down at where Taashath was still being swarmed by the crowd, and shook his head. “I- I’ll help you and find her later.” 

Becky smooched Henry’s hair before letting Auralee take him. “Alright! Then we’re off to see to dinner, the wonderful dinner of Oz.”

Krem nodded, used to not understanding everything she said. “I’ll find you tonight?”

Becky grinned and nodded eagerly. “Sounds great! Stay with me tonight? My room now has a door and is not a tent.”

“Absolutely!” Krem grinned, and saluted with a wink before heading off in the opposite direction from them.

She paused to watch him walk away, always a pleasant sight, before sighing and turning to go back to work. She caught up to Auralee and Henry, not a great feat as Henry was clinging to Auralee for dear life, muttering about handrails with his eyes screwed tightly shut. Becky absolutely agreed with him about handrails, this place was a death trap.

“Nearly there,” Auralee informed him, giving Becky a grateful smile when she went to Henry’s other side, hoping to make him feel more secure. 

Once they made it to the bottom without falling, Becky cheered and gave Henry a congratulatory kiss on the temple. “We have mastered the stairs; we are the stair masters.”

Henry laughed, snorting, but still looked back at the stairs in irritation. “Handrails. I’m making lots of handrails.”

“I love and support you in all that you do,” Becky said primly. “Especially that. Though I still am not going up those murder stairs in the front of the Hall. Who the fuck thought that made sense? No.”

“People with more magic and less… body.” Henry made an expression beneath his mask that scrunched his eyes. “Who cares about a fatal fall when you just… poof.” He shrugged, then sighed wistfully. “I wonder if I can become a spirit. That would be great. I would so haunt mirrors.”

“Well, that’s horrifying.” Becky opened the door for him. “But sounds hilarious if you’re not the one being haunted.”

“Even if it’s sexy haunting? Like ‘oooooh, I’m wearing the thigh high boots and nothing else, oooooh’.” He snickered. 

Becky licked her lips. “Well. In that case, hello, come haunt my mirror, Henry.”

“Aaaand, changing the subject. Again,” Auralee sighed, shaking her head. “You know this wouldn’t be as terrible if he wasn’t, you know, my  _ brother _ .” 

“Don’t haunt Auralee,” Becky said, heading over to set the water for the broth on to boil. “Or is it better to haunt the ones that wouldn’t like it? I guess that's intent dependent.”

“I would want to be a consensual spook. Unless it was like… Celene or Mythal. And then I would be screeching in their ears when they tried to sleep.”

“Celene, I’m wearing the boots! The boots, Celene!” Becky grinned, continuing in a terrible French accent. “No! Not zee boots!”

“Not zee bootz!” Henry snickered.

“Ghosts in ya head,” Auralee huffed with an eye roll.

"Ghosts in me 'ed!" Henry echoed delightedly, obviously a joke between the two of them. 

Auralee started slicing thin strips of meat from a chunk of ram. “I think I can throw together a pizza for the kids, get them fed early, then send them out to play, then we could do dinner upstairs in the barn, that way she gets a bit of peace from the kids.” 

“Yup! Perfect. I love our giant barn,” Becky said with a smile.

The kitchen they had built was about the same size as the one in Haven, but had a much better layout and would be far more comfortable to work in, though sometimes when the wind blew just right it got a bit cold. They could have workstations organized exactly right, no more shifting bread things over when it was time for chopping. Meat could be completely separate from everything for easier germ containment. Also far less likely to trip over kids, they set up a little corner area for littles to be able to “help” painlessly.

Henry had been vocally impressed when she had set the Little’s up with bowls of dried beans and rice to sift through, sorting out the little stones and bits of debris modern food didn’t have. It was helpful for them to do, and thankfully out of the way. They could come in as they had the urge, sort, dump the clean beans into the right bin when they were done, and take the rocks outside with them when they left.

Heldi and Rasa had taken to cooking up dumplings as soon as the kitchen was functional and had the mid-range kids, watched over by Hamish, go sell them to the soldiers training down by the yards. Henry didn’t like it and had shown her the plans he had for a food stall on the ward lines so they weren’t out of ‘his territory’.

When food things were far enough along, Becky and Henry went to the second floor to set up a space for Taashath’s private party. They had to haul up tables - the stairs, floors, and a few of the rooms were complete, but nothing else.

Rasa and the older teens agreed to watch over the kids and Becky hoped to be able to mostly stay at Taashath’s party for the evening. Barring drama, it should work out just fine. Hopefully. 

Auralee sent Finn up to tell Taashath about the dinner plans.

They’d just finished setting up the last of the chairs when the door from the floor level opened. Two men walked in, one tall and fair, one shorter with black hair, looking curious, and then froze when they saw that there were people in the room already. One of them was tall, with short blonde hair and a lovely red beard. The other was shorter, with black hair and bright eyes, a smear of red across the bridge of his nose - soulmark.

“Hello,” Becky greeted as she hurried down to shoo them away. “The tavern is over by the gates, this is our house.”

“Pardon us,” said the taller one. He grinned, showing teeth. “We were searching for a friend of ours.”

Henry paused and tilted his head slightly. “Could you say something again?” 

The men glanced at each other before the tall one shrugged again. “I… immediately have no thoughts or ideas of what to say.”

Henry squinted at him and tilted his head the other direction, holding his hand up as if hiding the lower half of his face before his eyes widened. “Oh! Anders! And Hawke!” He then clapped his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled squealing noise through his mask and fingers. 

The shorter one pulled the tall one behind him in a protective gesture. “And you are?”

Henry stuck out a hand, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. “A huge fan of Ander’s and Justice’s work!” 

Becky snorted and shook her head. “Hi, I’m Becky, and this is my husband, Henry. This is our barn. I’m guessing Varric sent for you?”

Henry wiggled the fingers on his extended hand hopefully. “Varric is awesome.” 

Anders was looking at Henry with an odd expression. “Fans? Have we met? Are you from Kirkwall? You recognized me from my voice?”

Henry froze and then dropped his hand. “Ah. Um.” He gave her a panicked look. 

“I think it was more-” Becky paused and squinted. “No, I’ve got nothing. We expected Hawke to show up, and you sound Ferelden, and therefore you are Anders. I mean, not tonight, we didn’t, but you guys look… as expected, kind of. Hawke’s soulmark is pretty distinctive.”

Hawke shot Ander’s a flat look at that. “It is.” 

“It really is,” Henry mumbled, then grimaced. “Look, my arson loving fanboy heart is dying here, can I just… shake your hand before Auralee comes in here and reminds me I’m not allowed to blow up anything?” 

“He’s harmless,” came Varric’s voice from the side door. “Just accept whatever it is that he said. Hawke, Blondie, good to see you.”

“Varric, you always did manage to surround you yourself with interesting people.” Anders laughed, resting a hand on Hawke’s shoulder in what she guessed was an attempt to calm him down. 

“He recognized him by his voice,” Hawke said, the tense line of his shoulders easing slightly at Varric’s reassurance. 

“Henry has a very… special memory,” Becky shrugged. “But it was from Ferelden, not Kirkwall. A long time ago. Wardens are seen and are remembered by a lot of people that they never even notice.”

“That’s… true,” Anders said, glancing at Varric again, and then at Henry’s hand. He reached out and took it, squeezing firmly, and then pulling back. Becky saw a flash of red on his thumb. It looked like he had swiped at Hawke’s face and then Marked him. That was adorable, and probably extremely annoying. ‘You have something on your face…  _ forever _ .’

Henry squeaked delightedly, glancing at the palm of his hand before pulling his hand to his chest. “Thank you.” 

“Henry!” came Auralee’s voice up the stairs. “We’ve got a broken chair, and a bruised forehead on a five year old who thought he could fly, help!”

“Just a minute! I’m contemplating hero worship!” he called back. 

“What?” came Auralee’s frazzled voice. “Henry, people are going to be showing up in ten minutes and I need this chair!”

“Go be handy, love,” Becky pushed his back gently. “They’re not going to disappear. And Auralee will murder you.”

Henry gave her a disbelieving look. “They can and will disappear and if I were unwed I would be soooo handy,” he muttered, but moved towards the stairs. 

“Henry!” came a very sharp call, and then, quieter. “Get off the railing, what are you -”

Becky winced. “I’ll go with. Varric, don’t let them disappear before Henry can properly bask. I’m going to go wrangle demo-uh- kids. See you for food, we’re doing a Taashath-friends-only thing up here so she can have some space after all that, I think. Still need to ask her about it.”

Henry paused halfway out the door before looking at Anders. “Do you know what a molotov cocktail is?” Then he winced. “Right. Fixing things. Not arson.” He disappeared. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Henry,” Becky laughed, following him down. “Don’t make me channel Auralee, because I will.”

“I just want to…” he trailed off and flailed his hands wildly. “Hug him. Vigorously.” 

“I feel you,” Becky agreed. “But you’ll get a better chance if he’s not terrified of you.”

Henry blinked at her. “Why would he be scared of  _ me _ ? I’m like… all neurosis.” 

“And you know too much, and you act like you’re friends, and people want to kill him, darling.”

Henry’s shoulders fell. “Shit. Yeah. I’m creepy.” He paused thoughtfully and moved towards the broken table. “If anyone asks, his name is Alp.” 

“Not Alf?”

“Anders is a mountain range. So are the Alps,” Henry explained. 

A herd of children stampeded through and Becky sighed and then yelled. “Children! To me!”

There were giggles and then they all gathered around her, trying to look serious. “Tonight is a big night. We’re trying to make a nice, peaceful meal for Taashath. If you break another thing or get in her way, Auralee will be serving Child Pies for dinner tomorrow. Let’s go outside and run you so you survive the night.”

“I like pie!” piped a little voice.

“And I would like you in a pie, you are so sweet,” Becky nodded. “But still. Out. Now. Come on.”

And she herded them away, and into the gardens.

  
  
  
  
  


ANDERS! HERE!

Henry managed to fix the chair. It was a simple loose leg, brace and nail it. Done. Bumped forehead needed kisses and a bit of elfroot salve. 

ANDERS WAS HERE!

He helped make up rolls from the dough and absolutely did not mention that ANDERS WAS UPSTAIRS to Auralee because she would forcibly restrain him and he really, really… was super creepy, but… yeah. ANDERS!

He was fidgeting. And not as much help as he should be. He tried, he really did, but Auralee looked relieved when Taashath showed up and she shooed him out of the kitchen. He practically dragged Taashath to the second level and she was laughing quietly at him. 

“What’s the occasion?” she asked, glancing at his face with an odd expression. Probably because he had his mask on in the barn. Or perhaps because he was acting weird.

He glanced around and saw Hawke and Anders standing with Varric near a corner. Super secretive. ANDERS! “Friends! But I have no idea what their names are because-” He waved his hand wildly around his head. “Stuff.” 

“Stuff,” echoed Taashath, raising an eyebrow.

“It is… so unorganized up there.” He winced. “I remember my name sometimes. But-” He gave Varric and the people he absolutely did not know their names a smile. “Y’all stayin’ for dinner?” 

“Not tonight,” Hawke said, eying Henry and Taashath. “We were wanting to find a place to sleep, we’ve had a long day.”

Varric sighed and rubbed his chin before- “Hey Feathers, you know that friend I told you about?” Henry was bouncing excitedly on his toes. Varric huffed at him but waved a hand toward Hawke. “Meet Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall.” 

“You…?” Taashath started to ask Henry, before shaking her head and extending her hand to Hawke. “Taashath. Nice to meet you, Champion Hawke.”

Hawke took her hand and shook it firmly before stepping back. “Well this was not the setting I expected, Varric. You’re usually far more theatrical,” he directed at Varric with a teasing tone. 

“That was the plan,” Varric sighed dramatically. “But you had to find your way to Needles before I had it set up.”

Anders laughed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. ANDERS! “No theatrics, not a chest hair to be seen; you’ve changed, Varric.” 

Henry tried not to wince at Varric’s quiet chuckle. “Stick around this bunch long enough and you will find a lot changing.”

“We don’t mean to,” Henry muttered, then added hopefully. “We have rooms. They’re not furnished, or even really finished yet, but you can set up in them and there won’t be anyone besides me and mine around. We’re still piling for now. They lock too, so, like… security.” He paused and added another important fact, reaching out to grab Taashath’s hand and swing it between them, announcing proudly, “This is my soulmate.”

"I thought you said that Becky was your wife?" Hawke asked with a slight head tilt.

Henry nodded. "Becky is my wife, and Taashath is my soulmate, and my wife has a boyfriend and I have several unrequited crushes." He glanced at Anders. Because… ANDERS! 

Anders coughed, but definitely looked amused. “See, not everyone hates me.”

"I most fervently do not hate you," Henry agreed. "Also, Becky said I was creepy, so… sorry."

“Well… this is a pleasant change. Is this how you feel when someone recognizes you, Garrett?” Anders huffed. “I’m used to the more: ‘Murdering mage we must end him’ response.”

Henry wrinkled his nose, then remembered. "Oh, Varric, when Cass finds out, hide behind Auralee." After a thought, he added. "And when she finds out, I'm hiding behind you."

“Wait… you’re Anders? _The_ _Anders_?” Taashath asked with wide eyes before abruptly grinning. "I now understand why Henry does not know your name. I'm very happy to not be meeting you right now."

"I've been going by Lars of late; a beard and no feathers and most people have no idea who I am." He shrugged, then glanced at Henry. "Except him, who apparently recognized me by my voice."

Because it was ANDERS!

"He would watch over and over, listening. He wanted to hug you, hide you, keep you safe," Cole said quietly, and Henry looked over to find him sitting cross legged on the railing. Cole smiled at him. “Hi.”

"Hey, kid." He waved. 

"You want to hug me too."

"If you want." Henry lifted his free arm in invitation.

"I think… yes. It’s a good day. It helps you to hug people," Cole said, then moved and hunched awkwardly to hug him. He counted to fifteen under his breath before letting go.

“That’s…” Anders started cautiously.

“Cole. He’s a spirit and he’s my friend,” Henry agreed with a smile. 

“Not what I was going to ask, actually.” Anders blinked.

“What did you think of the last Arishok?” Varric asked randomly, focusing on adjusting his gloves.

Henry squeezed Taashath’s hand and tried to remember. “He had what… eight? Twelve horns? So many horns. I was jealous.” 

“You hated he had to die,” Cole murmured quietly.

“Yeah,” Henry sighed. Then realized this was not a good thing to be talking about. “I… um.” He looked up to find Hawke’s lips pressed together pensively. “Um… food? We were going to eat…?” Subject change? Yes? 

Taashath shook her head as if startled. “Right. This is supposed to be an evening for me away from…” She flicked her free hand towards the world out there. “Demands. You are welcome to join us.” 

Hawke looked back at Anders and then to Varric who nodded tiredly. “I guess since they know you’re here there’s no point in hiding you.” He sighed then scratched the back of his head and sent Henry a hesitant look. “Aura’s not expecting me there is she? I-“

“Of course she is?” He frowned at Varric. “She counted everyone up like… ten times to make sure she had enough estaat.” 

Taashath made an excited sound in her throat. “ _ I enjoy her estaat _ !”

She did this, said random things in qunlat for him to reply to in order to practice. “ _ And I as well _ .” 

“I don’t believe I've ever tried that,“ Anders hummed thoughtfully. 

“It’s… something,” Varric mumbled, rubbing his face like he was stressing. 

“He doesn’t want to make it real by saying it out loud,” Cole whispered. Henry gave him a nod. He understood that. But no one reacted so he probably was doing that thing so he wasn’t heard.

“Then we talk about something else,” he suggested. 

But Hawke was looking at Varric in concern, and he opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud. “Henry?” 

“Ma’am?” he called back out of habit from being raised southern. 

“Where's the extra potholder- ah nevermind, got it! Come help me carry stuff up?” Auralee called up and it sounded like she was coming up. “Who’s bright idea was it to have it up here?” 

“Comin’!” He lifted Taashath’s hand to brush a quick, fabric blocked kiss over her knuckles before letting go. “Be right back.” 

He met Auralee on the stairs and took the giant stack of bowls from her. “I think it was your idea. We have two extra for dinner.” 

Auralee gave him the flat look he had expected. “I was being facetious.” 

“Oh.” He laughed. 

Auralee looked around him and then… froze. glancing at Varric, then at Hawke, then at Taashath, then back at Varric. “Crap.” 

“Yeah,” Varric sighed then gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry it's short notice but-“

“Cassandra’s gonna kill you,” she cut him off. 

“I was warned. Needles told me to hide behind you,” he said dryly.

Auralee blinked at him then looked at Henry with a bone dry tone, “Really?” 

“I mean, they’re all scared of you. Might as well use it.” He shrugged unrepentantly. “I’m not brave enough to punch her so he can’t hide behind me.” 

Taashath laughed and came over to take the bowls from him. “I can also join the ‘protect Varric from the Seeker’ group if it helps.” 

Auralee sighed as if accepting her fate of being a shield and then gave Hawke a smile. “Hey, I’m Auralee... anything you can’t eat?”

“I once tried a boot that didn’t agree with me,” Anders said thoughtfully. 

Henry gestured at him excitedly. “This is Lars!” 

Auralee blinked, then her eyes narrowed suspiciously, she tilted her head “Lars? Any connection to Tatooine?”

Henry took a moment to process that. That was hilarious. Also an Earth- “Oh! No. No relation.” He bounced slightly on his toes in excitement. ANDERS!

“Um, no. Though it seems I now have someone to answer my questions for me,” Anders laughed. 

Hawke huffed and shook his head. “I’m not used to being the one ignored, honestly. It’s odd.”

“The only people Henry would be more excited to meet than you would be…” Auralee paused and then her eyes widened as she looked Anders up and down again. Then turned sharply and fixed Henry with a sternly pointed finger. “No. Absolutely No!” 

“But-!” He wasn’t planning anything! “But he’s-” 

“I know who he is and I can and will lock you in a room if I have to!” Auralee threatened before turning to point her finger at Anders. “If anything blows up, if Justice is a turd, I will skin you alive.”

“That’s rude.” Henry frowned at her, furrowing his eyebrows so it was visible above his mask. “I wouldn’t blow up anything here. Taashath would foot the bill.” 

Auralee’s hand suddenly covered his mouth, her eyes darting to Hawke. “What the heck are you thinking?! Why did you bring  _ Him _ .  _ Here _ ?”

“To be fair, for the past two years nobody has recognized him,” Hawke pointed out. “Until him, and I’m getting the impression that might be an exception.” 

“Oh that’s a great reason to march right into a religiously founded faction, the same faction you- you know… blew up!” Auralee shook her head, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

Hawke blinked and glanced at Varric, “Uh-“

“Idiots, you’re all idiots! Cassandra will be on a warpath if she sees him.” Auralee groaned and took away her hand (before he decided to try and bite it) to rub her face. She then pointed her finger at Hawke. “You... are an idiot, and better not make me fend off Cassandra alone if this goes south.” Turning to Varric, she sighed, “You… help me with the broth, and I will forgive you.” 

“She yells because she cares,” Cole said to Anders as Varric hurried towards the stairs. “She is the shelter.” 

“That reaction is a little more what I’m used to,” Anders said stiffly. “But yet still unexpected.” 

Henry winced. “I’m afraid it’s mostly me.” He wiggled his fingers. “She uh. Knows I have pyromaniac impulses.”

“Really?” Taashath asked curiously.

“He likes to watch things burn down into ash,” Cole added, going to start arranging chairs. “He says sometimes you have to burn something to the ground so something better can grow.” Cole paused and tilted his head. “Yes. She isn’t doing… that. She is just worried. It’s very hard to protect everyone. She cares for you too.” 

Henry bounced slightly. “Can you hear Justice?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh! That is so cool!” Henry flapped his hands. This was… too awesome. He wanted to talk to-

“No!” Auralee called out, not even fully back up the stairs.

“You have no idea what I was thinking,” he pouted at her and moved to take the tray with ingredients from her. 

“I don’t need to know,” Auralee huffed, but then looked over at Hawke and Anders with wince. “You’re not idiots, I’m sorry. I know you came to help Varric. I’m just…. stressed.” 

Varric moved past her with another tray of ingredients. “Aren’t we all.” Then to Hawke, “Come help with the food before-”

There was a crash and Auralee shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Help me bring an end to this chaos so we can eat, please.” 

“Come help me tie these monsters to chairs so they’ll sit still and eat!” came Becky’s voice from the downstairs.

“Coming!” He gave Anders another excited glance and then went to help wrangle kids into sitting down to eat while Auralee did her fancy cooking stuff. She had the power of Effort. Once the kids were organized, it was easier to let the older teens monitor and keep them from starting food fights or… other kid stuff. 

Rasa and the older kids had the kids and their dumpling stand handled and promised to fetch Auralee if there was a problem. By the time everyone showed up Auralee was setting the estaat out for everyone to serve themselves. 

She sat down in the chair next to Varric and laid her head on the table. “Wake me up when the stampede is over with,” she joked tiredly.

Henry glanced around the table. Solas, Dorian, Varric, Cole, Anders, Hawke, and Taashath were all there with them. He moved to the empty seat next to Taashath. “The days start coming and they don’t stop coming,” he said, fairly certain she wouldn’t get the reference, but it was a good one.

Auralee raised her head and blinked at him before apparently giving up and then waving everyone towards the small table where everything was placed. “It's to serve yourself. I have no energy.” 

Taashath moved happily to start filling her bowl. “You’ve done an amazing job, as usual. The food up in the castle is so...” She grimaced. “Human.” 

“If you ever see a little cake with gold dust, don’t eat it,” Henry warned her. 

“Henry…” Auralee sighed. “Shush and eat.” 

“Okay!” Becky huffed as she came up the stairs with Krem. “Monsters have been handed off to the lesser-monsters. Hello!” They settled side by side with Becky next to Cole. “Did you throw your giant sword off the battlements yet, Taashath?”

“I considered it,” she snorted. “But didn’t want to risk them giving me another one.” 

“Why was it a sword?” Becky asked, starting to fill her own bowl. “Do you know how to use one?”

“It’s a symbol,” Henry said. “I’m fuzzy on the details, but it has a lot to do with the Chantry and the fact that their entire religion is based on domination and war.”

“A symbol for ‘oh look, she wasn’t a mage, this is her sword,’” Becky snorted. “And domination. Sorry. Wrong subject.”

“Like Tyrrda.” Henry pointed at her. “Bright Axe actually refers to her being a fire mage.” 

“Really?” Dorian looked up from his bowl.

“Uh-huh.” Henry nodded and snagged some onions. “The Alammari word that y’all think means ‘axe’ actually just means ‘hafted weapon’. She was a fire mage.”

“Oh,” Taashath said. “If- that will make a few scholars' heads explode if that researcher comes back with a staff instead of an axe.” 

Henry snickered under his breath. It really would.

“Who is Tyrdda?” Hawke asked, copying people in assembling his soup.

“Oh, a legendary Alammarri woman dating back from when the Magisters supposedly stormed the Golden City,” Henry said as he focused on ladling broth into his bowl. “She was a fierce warrior, and had a spirit lover, though she eventually married a dwarf and had a son.” 

“Henry. I’m begging you. Shush and eat,” Auralee groaned, her voice muffled by her hands, her head currently buried in them.

“You,” Hawke looked confused. “Don’t like Avaar?”

She lifted her head to give him the flattest look. “I love the Avvar, I wrote about the Avvar. I just don’t want to hear about the Avvar.” 

“Godendwlid dharlin,” Henry whispered, gleeful that his mask hid his grin. Which… shoot, how was he going to eat without showing his face?

“Oh,  _ that’s _ how you say that!” Becky burst out excitedly. “I’d been wondering.”

Auralee groaned again, “Just. No. Not now.” 

“I believe that is a mixture of two languages, Henry,” Solas pointed out as he added carrots to his bowl. 

“Allammari and elvhen, yeah. Couldn’t remember the elvhen word for ‘pretty’ off of the top of my head.” He could duck his head each bite? But then his mask would probably fall and get dirty.

“Pretty darlin’?” asked Anders, smirking.

“Pretty puppy. Dharlin means puppy in elvhen. It’s an inside joke,” he corrected absently. He wished he had thought to grab a shawl or something. He’d put on his mask to protect him from some dust while working and had immediately felt a bit more relaxed at the feeling of being faceless. Now that he was somewhere he was allowed to be comfortable, he didn’t want people looking at him anymore. He liked wearing the mask, being somewhat unseen except for what he presented. 

Varric actually started laughing suddenly. “Hawke! They called Curly ‘Puppy’.” 

Hawke choked on his estaat and Anders burst out into laughter that made Henry want to hug him. Vigorously. 

“Not to his face!” Auralee grumbled, elbowing Varric lightly in the side.

“Because his face was in the snow, I believe,” Solas interjected with a small smile.

“That-“ 

“Aura here put Curly on his face into the snow,” Varric said, slightly gleeful, cutting off Auralee’s denial. “He ‘ma’am’s her now.” 

“Cullen? This is the same Cullen? Knight-Captain Cullen?” Hawke asked in disbelief once he stopped choking. 

“Yup.” Varric was grinning openly, almost as if he were bragging, “Hey, you remember the Nightingale?”

“Varric-“

“Aura threatened her with a pie.” 

“Pie is delicious?” Hawke questioned, looking between them.

“For context, Leliana tried to poison her with nine different poisons, failed, and then Auralee made her a pie,” Taashath said with a smirk. “Ate it right in front of her after surviving all the poisoning attempts and told her to enjoy. I heard about it in detail. She also managed to slip past all of the Commander’s guards and into his personal tent and bullied him into eating pancakes. Terrified him. Leliana spent forever trying to convince me you were threatening him.” 

Auralee leaned back in her chair and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. “Ugh, sometimes that woman…” she grumbled.

“Why would she assume you were threatening him? Beyond the…” Anders gestured with his spoon. “Pies?”

“Oh, I’m scared of him,” Henry admitted. “He made me cry and Lee dropped him.” 

“‘Dropped him’ as in…” Hawke made a gesture to the floor and Henry nodded excitedly. 

Solas answered, seeming very amused by the whole conversation. “He attempted to push her aside and she used a unique movement to throw him to the ground and then pinned him down until he agreed to be peaceable.” 

“I apologized,” Auralee mumbled, taking her glass of water with a scowl.

“Of course you did.” Becky nodded. “That’s manners.”

“Then she throat punched the Nightingale,” Varric laughed, earning another glare from Auralee.

“I fixed it!” She threw her hands in the air. “She was being a… very difficult.”

“She definitely earned it,” Taashath agreed, then hesitantly reached over and put her hand on the back of Henry’s neck. He smiled and put his hand over hers, pressing it closer. 

“Then she-“

“Varric, not another word!” Auralee hand shot out and covered his mouth. “My mistakes are not for entertainment.” 

“I don’t think the Potato Incident counts as a mistake.” Henry frowned thoughtfully, basking in soulmark feel good. “He  _ definitely _ deserved it.” 

“Yes. He really did.” Becky nodded, helping Cole with his soup.

“Ugh.” Auralee pulled her hand away from Varric’s mouth and stared at her hand before looking at him in disbelief. “You bit me?”

“That’s what sh-” Henry started.

“Henry. I know where you sleep,” Auralee cut him off, pointing at him with her ‘I’m seriously considering yelling’ gesture.

Varric was laughing pretty hard and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “Hey, what was that you said to the kids? ‘No blood, no foul’?”

“That-“ 

Taashath burst into laughter and Henry looked over the table of people relaxing and having fun. This was a great idea. Cole slipped up to him and arranged a shawl over his head, arranging it so the sides hid his face when he bent his head and he could tuck one side into the other to cover his face while talking. Henry sent a mental thanks to Cole and got a bright smile in return.

They eventually had mercy on Auralee and changed the subject to other things, and Henry delightedly hung on Anders’ every word. He loved his voice.

They had stopped eating and were just talking when Hamish came up the stairs with a fussy E’lu. “Auralee? She won’t go to sleep even when we sing to her.”

“Sharp pain, mouth aching. She hurts. The hurt is too big for her,” Cole said in concern.

“Yeah, she’s probably cutting again,” she said tiredly, standing up and taking E’lu gently. Hamish booked it as soon as she was out of his arms, heading back down. Smart kid.

Henry picked up his napkin and dipped it in his water glass before holding it to Taashath. “Would you freeze this?” 

Taashath blinked, then touched the cloth and ice spread over it. He held the frozen cloth out to Auralee. “Here, this’ll help.” 

“Perfect.” She handed it to E’lu, who immediately started gnawing on the cloth. “Thanks.”

“I’ll clean up,” Becky offered.

“I’ll help. Good night,” Henry said. Teething kids were awful and he would definitely do dishes for her so he didn’t have to deal with it.

Auralle gave them grateful looks and then turned to everyone. “Well, after I get this one to sleep. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, it was good meeting y’all.”

Hawke stood and nodded his head. “It was a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“I’m sure,” Auralee huffed sarcastically. “See you tonight, Varric? Or you catching up tonight?”

“I’ll be in eventually,” Varric answered, not looking directly at her, or at anyone really. “Hopefully after you get E’lu knocked out.”

“Alright, Night y’all!” she called out as she disappeared down the stairs. Cole flitted after her, hovering over E’lu with a concerned expression.

Hawke and Anders were both staring at Varric and Hawke looked like he was about to say something when Dorian spoke in interest.

“What a… unique way to use magic.” 

“I do that for my kith’s children.” Taashath shrugged. “Magic can be quite useful in caring for kids.”

“It is a blessing beyond belief to be able to just… wave away a skinned knee,” Henry agreed fervently. “So many skinned knees. I spend half my time sewing patches over pant legs.” He suddenly remembered a question and whirled towards Solas, having to catch the shawl to keep it over his lower face. “Is it possible to like… conjure water? Y’all can do ice, so just… unfrozen ice? Because I would hire a mage just to fill bathtubs if that is possible.” 

“It is possible-”

“Varric?” Hawke cut in, his tone inquisitive and his face disbelieving. “‘In eventually’?”

“Have you ever tried to sleep when a baby is crying?” Varric deflected, reaching for his glass then frowning at the water. 

“You can’t,” Becky agreed with a long suffering sigh. “I am so glad I have my own room now, and that she has so many people to choose from when she needs to cuddle.”

“Me too,” Krem agreed, winking.

“You haven't told them? The wedding is tomorrow,” Taashath asked in surprise and then winced as if realizing she probably shouldn’t have said that.

Anders suddenly laughed and then rubbed a finger in his ear. “Sorry, sorry, I thought you said wedding?” 

Dorian looked between them before leaning back in his chair. “Well. I sense some dramatics,” he said under his breath.

“Not helping, Sparkler,” Varric sighed before setting his glass down and then undoing the shirt ties at his neck. “The Inquisition really does bring people together.” He joked weakly as he revealed his soulmark. 

Hawke seemed stunned, his eyes flicking from the Mark to Varric’s face over and over. 

Anders blinked. “You really did say wedding.” 

“Are you gonna be here for it?” Henry asked excitedly.

“I don’t think that-” Varric started hesitantly. 

“ _ Lars _ doesn’t have to be up on the platform,” Taashath reassured. 

“That’s not what-“

“We’ll be there,” Hawke said firmly then looked over at Varric with a disbelieving smile. “You really- Maker, I thought you liked her but I didn’t realize how much.” 

“Hawke…” Varric sighed tiredly and then rubbed his face. “She’s…” he let out a defeated sort of breath. “Yeah.”

That was… good. Really good. Henry knew Varric was going through with this to keep them safe, but if he actually liked her, they could at least be married friends. 

“Wow… that-“ Anders gave a shocked laugh and then shook his head. “Now I’m glad I came.”

“Why didn’t you write?” Hawke asked, obviously vibrating in excitement but doing a good job keeping it in.

“You were in hiding,” Varric said dryly. “A Seeker was breathing down my neck, and then there was a hole in the sky. Dragons. You know, small stuff.” 

“Did you tell anyone?” Anders asked, reaching into Hawke’s vest and pulling out a flask, Hawke gave him a disgruntled look. 

“Daisy and Riviani. I figured word would get around.” Varric reached for the flask and made a grasping motion. 

“Oh, Aveline is going to kill you,” Hawke laughed, shaking his head. 

“She can get in line.” Varric snagged the flask and took a drink. A long one. 

“I would say we needed to celebrate but three makes a poor party and that food-“ Anders blew out a breath. “Makes me just want to curl up and sleep a day or two.” 

“And the wedding is right after breakfast,” Henry added. “So it’s an early start.”

Taashath gave him an uncertain glance. “Are you sure she wants me to-?”

“Absolutely.” Henry nodded. Better for Taashath to officiate than Giselle. Or Roderick. “There is a room downstairs that is empty, y’all can help yourself to it.” 

“It will eventually be a pantry, but we were sleeping in it before Henry started the actual rooms,” Becky commented.

“That is kind of you,” Hawke gave him a grateful smile

“Well then,” Varric said, pushing back from the table and standing. “Since you two have a place to stay tonight I’ll take my chances at being faced with crying kids and head to bed.” 

Anders and Hawke looked at each other when he left. “Varric?”

“Kids?” 


	24. Chapter 24

Henry woke up, as usual, before everyone else. He extricated himself from the pile of kids he had been using for warmth, washed up, and got dressed. He even braided his hair up, though he’d happily let Becky redo it later. He left the kids with Rasa and hurried out to find Auralee. It would take time to get her ready. 

He stopped and turned back around. Bath first. He hauled and boiled water, getting a steaming hot bath ready and waiting, scented with dried rosemary, sage, and thyme. He… wouldn’t tell her the meanings. Love, health, and happiness. It was just for good luck, they’d get their legally protective contract and then go back to being awkward friends. It smelled good at least. 

Becky next. He knocked on her door. “Becky, I’m so sorry but I need your help. I’ll make sure you can nap later.” 

There was a shuffle of movement and a moment later Krem appeared, his hair tousled and his clothes rumpled. He looked delicious. 

“I was just going,” he said with a yawn. “Drills.” 

Henry nodded and waved. “Good luck.” He peered past Krem and bounced on his toes anxiously. “Beck?”

Becky hummed happily from her bed. “Yeah, babe?”

“Can I come in? It’s the big day and I need your help, but I think I also cut short your time with Krem so I owe you cuddles and back scratches.” 

“Now see,” Becky grinned. “I want to be like, ‘Let us away to prepare for the day!’ but you offered back scratches, and it’s illegal to not immediately accept those and draw them out as long as possible.”

“We can multi-task. Plan, strategize, and have back scratches,” he said as he moved into her room, shutting the door behind him and tucking his facemask into his pocket.

“How do you want me?” Becky smirked, lifting the blanket to invite him in. “And what are you strategizing?”

“All the time?” He grinned and climbed onto the bed with her. “But however gives me access to your back, I guess. And I need to somehow get Auralee clean, caffeinated, dressed, and painted. I was hoping you could do her hair? I only know two kinds of braids.” 

Becky rolled over to present her back. “Alright. Well, you got the bath going?”

“Yeah, so you could have a few more minutes of sleep.” He started raking his nails up and down her back like he liked.

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Becky sighed. “Well, the dress is done, so she needs to bathe before getting into it, that’s just polite. And breakfast in the tub is efficient, she can have her coffee in there. And you can’t have the dress on without the hair, that’s not fun. So we can get her ready all on the excitement of the dress, I think.”

“She won’t eat in the tub,” he said, alternating rubbing the flat of his hand down her back and then drawing his nails up her back. “She doesn’t like to be nude.” 

“Oh.” Becky blinked. “Huh. Well. She can eat while I do her hair. Or separately. I don’t know the time except to know I just got laid and then he left and then I was joined again for back scratches, but I think it’s early. I’ll just need to get my hair stuff.”

They talked through plans a bit longer, but then it was time to get up. Becky sighed, but climbed out of bed, kissing Henry before getting dressed. “Thank you, that was blissful. Let’s do this.”

It was. Henry covered his face again. Let’s do this.

Henry pulled Becky along by her hand towards the tent Auralee used. Outside there were still torches lit on the wall as it was still somewhat dark with that early morning mist they tended to get in the mountains. He felt really bad about waking her up so early, but he knew he would need help. He was a terrible event person. He let her go long enough to duck into the tent, grabbing the ankle near the entrance. “Lee, C’mon, it’s time to get up and go.” 

The ankle was yanked away. “Needles!” 

“Varric?” He blinked. Did he have the wrong tent? He started to apologize, then paused when his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw… Auralee cuddling Varric. He backed out of the tent and looked at Becky with wide eyes. “Holy shit.” He flapped wildly. How had he not noticed this?! This was good! Then ducked back in. “I am so sorry to interrupt this, but I need to get Auralee moving.” 

“Rasa knows how to… do stuff,” Auralee grumbled sleepily into Varric’s shoulder. Her hand was up under his shirt. Holy shit! 

“I’m leaving that in her capable hands, but you have other important things and I need to get you ready,” Henry blurted out, then grabbed her ankle (not the bad one) and tugged. “Come on, before I start singing at you.” 

“If you fry scream I’m throwing the boot at you,” she groaned but sat up and then… blushed bright red, yanking her hand out from under Varric’s shirt and looking between Varric and Henry in embarrassment. “I… um-“ 

Henry squinted deviously at her. “I will say nothing if you come with me and do what I say.” This was the perfect ammunition to get her to the stage without having to argue with her over every detail.

Auralee rubbed at her face and sighed. “Just… let me get my boots on. I’m… sorry, Varric.” 

Varric closed his eyes tightly, before opening them to stare at the top of the tent. “I get it,” he said quietly. 

That was weird, but Henry grabbed Auralee’s boots and tossed them to her. “We’ll see you later, Varric.” 

“Right,” was all that he said. 

Henry practically dragged Auralee out and grabbed Becky’s hand, pulling them both back towards the barn. He had her dress there, and the makeup he had made. Taashath had the rings.

“What is going on?” Auralee grumbled running a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it’s rumple state. 

“Coffee,” Becky said and hurried ahead.

“Coffee.” Auralee nodded and let him pull her along. 

Becky had the water set to boil in the fireplace when they got there. Henry took Auralee to the baths which were in a small room against the back wall. “Scrub up, I’ll get your things.” 

“What-?”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, happy to head off the argument. “So, you and Varric are-”

“Alright, I’m going,” she cut him off hastily, blushing. “Nothing happened.” 

“I’m sure. Bath.” He gestured at the tub, which was probably cold now, he should- but there was a curl of steam from the surface that made him pause. Huh. He must not have been as long as he thought.

He turned his back pointedly and went to get her things. Dress. Hair stuff. Makeup. Shoes. 

“Was the water warm enough?” Karlis asked on his way back, making him jump and fumble with the shoes, thankfully not dropping them. “Was it too hot?” she asked, fidgeting nervously. 

It took him a bit too long to connect her question with the fact that she was a mage and the bath was still hot. She looked even more nervous by the time it clicked. “Oh! Yes! I mean, no, it was perfect,” he stumbled over the sentence and gave her a proud smile. “It was perfect, thank you. You did great.” 

She gave a relieved smile and he awkwardly hesitated. “I gotta get her ready. Thank you.” He skedaddled before she could try for a hug or something. 

He took his time before knocking on the wall. “Safe for me to give you your clothes?” 

“Let me towel off… Did you put my seasons in here? Smells like a turkey baste,” Auralee asked in exasperation.

“Um. No. I put mine in there. I do not touch your cooking stuff without direct permission.” 

“You planning on cooking me or serving me up?” she asked in an amused tone. That was good. Way less freaking out than he was expecting, honestly. 

“It smells good,” he defended. “And yes.” He was. Serving her up for her arranged marriage with the least amount of stress for her. 

“I have coffee!” Becky announced as she came into their view. “And I went ahead and boiled eggs so we can eat something as we work.” 

“You are a light amidst the darkness,” he said and bumped his forehead against hers gratefully before they headed upstairs to Becky’s room for privacy.

Auralee was giving them weird looks once she was dressed and carefully eating her egg over a cloth so she didn’t get anything on the creamy yellow fabric. “You could’ve gone with sage, or chocolate brown, pale colors are impractical and so,  _ so _ easy to stain. What-?”

“So you and Varric-?” He had worked too hard on that dress to listen to complaints.

“Ugh, Shutting up.” She shook her head and sighed in defeat. 

Becky combed out her hair and started working on a really pretty intricate crown of braids, weaving in the little white flowers he had dried for this. She’d been practicing her hair sewing, and looping the flowers into it on some of the older girls, so she’d be able to do this just right without fumbling. 

Henry waited until Auralee finished eating before sitting in front of her and laying out the little tubs of makeup and the brushes. He had made the brushes himself, cutting off bits of his own hair for them to make sure they were soft enough for her sensitive skin. He was not going to tell her that though.

“What is that?” Auralee eyed the tubs uneasily.

“Makeup.” 

“Uh-uh no.” She shook her head, thankfully not dislodging the flowers. “I don’t trust medieval makeup. Absolutely not.”

“Of course not! I made this. Eyeliner made with ground coffee and oil.” He held up the tubs as he told her the ingredients in each one. “Mascara made with purified charcoal, oil, and a bit of potato starch. Lipstick made with beeswax, oil, and embrium petals.” He paused and warned her. “Don’t lick your lips, it will make your tongue go numb, but it was a lighter color than the beetroot. Blush made from dried beetroot and flour, don’t worry, it’s pale. And the tiniest amount of… some sort of crushed crystal, but that’s for your hair, not your face. Solas promises it’s safe.”

Auralee blinked at him. “Make my tongue- why would-?”

“Embrium is used for pain relief and reducing inflammation,” he cut her off and dipped a brush into the eyeliner; they didn’t have time to answer every question. “But it is also a very pale pink when reduced. I figured you’d rather have tingling lips than scarlet lipstick. I have the bright red if you’d rather, though. Close your eyes.” 

“Henry, I don’t think-“

“So is that a nightly thing with Varric, or-?”

“Gah, you’re horrible.” She closed her eyes and he carefully started lining her eyes with the brown liner. “And yes, pink. No red.”

“Don’t cry, or all of this will run horribly,” he warned her, voice quiet as he concentrated.

“Oh? And here I was planning on becoming positively weepy,” she snarked but held still.

Just a touch, nothing gaudy. Subtle, just enough to make the eyes stand out. Frame the face. Eyes, cheekbones, and lips. 

Becky smiled softly as he worked. “Lovely. Just bring a hanky.”

He painted her face, and it looked pretty awesome in his opinion. Becky sprinkled the crystal dust into her hair and it caught the light wonderfully; made her hair shimmer. The whole effect was stunning. He very carefully took her wedding ring and took it off of the leather string, replacing it with the silver chain Taashath had given to him, and hung the ring so it laid right below her collar bones, then grabbed the shard of mirror he had and tilted it to show her. “Acceptable?” 

She blinked at her reflection for a moment before her eyes narrowed. “It's pretty… why am I wearing it?”

He stared at her for a long moment before putting his face in his hands and letting out a long whine. “I forgot to tell you. Oh, gods, I thought I told you and now…” He gave her a plainitive look, they didn’t have time for him to explain now. She’d get upset, he’d cry, they’d have to start over on the makeup- “Can… we just do this and you hate me later?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Henry…?” 

“I’ll be getting dressed as soon as you’re done. Me and Krem made me a suit in this really dark brown that is almost black,” He told her quickly trying to change the subject. Gods, how could she not know?! He hadn’t been subtle at all! They talked about it last night- shit, right after she left. But how had he forgotten he hadn’t told her? Someone had to have told her!? Later. Stress later. “I’ll have a lot more eyeliner though. I made some with charcoal for me. And some black eyeshadow. And I’ll be wearing a black mask. We’ll contrast nicely. I’ll be with you the whole time.” 

“Wha-?”

“I have a blue dress,” Becky said in a cheerful tone, cutting her off and thankfully saving him, bless her. She twirled, making the skirt flare out. “Krem made it for me and Henry dyed it. Crafty people are magic.”

“And don’t worry about the yellow. I’ll be dying it brown or green or something after today. Make it look like a completely new dress,” Henry reassured her. 

Auralee gave him a pained groan. “You’re not going to pitch ideas for costumes for the winter palace to Josephine are you? I mean the suits were horrid but-”

“I want to dress like Elrond sooooo badly,” he grinned, happy to latch onto the subject. She was going to be so mad at him… “I have to get dressed. Sit there and look pretty.”

He moved to help Becky get themselves dressed. He had just finished her makeup when there was a knock on the door. “Come in unless you’re planning on killing us!” Becky called out. 

There was a pause and then Anders- ANDERS- stuck his head in. “I’m not. I…” He trailed off and looked over them, his eyes widening. “Woah.” 

Henry quickly turned away and scrambled for his mask, putting it on as Auralee groaned, looking up at the ceiling. He was very proud she did not rub her face. He was also proud of his mask, black and embroidered with brown stylized teeth and securely covering half of his face.

“What is it?” Hawke asked and elbowed past Anders, then froze, his eyes widening. “Woah.” 

“Now that-” Henry pointed at them. “Is the reaction we want. Stuffy nutcracker suits, or ‘woah’?” 

“I like this reaction,” Becky said, twirling slightly so her dress flared. He had braided her hair up with fresh elfroot to make a crown for her and she was gorgeous.

“Uh…” Hawke shook his head as if to clear it and then gave Henry an uncertain glance. “I might have suggested celebratory drinks…um, how functional do you need him?”

“Um. Quite?” Henry grimaced. This… was not getting any better. Varric had to know… right? 

Ander’s unknowingly mimicked his grimace. “We might need some help getting him to… these standards.” 

“I got him,” Becky said firmly.

“Bless you,” Henry said, handing her a brush and a cup of mint tea. “Make him swish.” He shook his head at Hawke. “Drinking before breakfast? Really?” 

“I was not party-” Anders said defensively, then let out an ‘oof’ when Hawke elbowed him. 

“You are, of course, in my good books.” Henry scrunched his eyes so it was obvious he was smiling. “Go make yourself even prettier.” 

“Is that possible?” Anders raised an eyebrow.

Henry looked over him very slowly and almost licked his lips, but remembered they couldn’t see it. “No, I suppose not.” 

Anders grinned and looked at Hawke. “I like him.” 

Becky hummed and smacked an air kiss in his direction. “I do, too.”

“Can I get changed?” Auralee asked in a pleading tone. 

“Not yet,” Henry said, then flapped his hands at Becky. “Go rescue the dwarf.” 

“On it!” She saluted, turning to Hawke. “Following Hawke. I’m following Hawke. There had better be no slavers or giant fucking spiders.”

“I feel like I should take offense to the insinuation that I attract trouble,” Hawke laughed and shook his head before offering his arm. 

“You do,” Anders called after them as they left, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms with a grin.

Anders was still there, looking at them. Henry looked right back, feeling pleasantly confident behind his mask. 

“I don't recognize that style,” Anders said finally.

“It’s a dress of the Lord of the Rings,” Henry informed him, gesturing at Auralee. “Probably not appropriate, but they’re not here to stop me, so I’m gonna do it anyway.”

“Tolkien didn’t actually describe the dresses to detail,” Auralee mumbled sulkily.

“No, but I’ve seen them. And this is-” Henry held his finger and thumb barely apart. “Soooo close. Come on, princess. Let’s get moving. We have to go the long way because I’m terrified of the stairs.”

He paused. “Oh! Shoes!” He went to the bag and pulled them out. They weren’t white, because that would be horribly impractical, but they were soft brown leather slippers with flowers and vines embroidered in pretty rings all over them in earthtones. Deep greens, browns, rich reds and golds… Rasa had been delighted to be allowed to embroider them for the occasion. He sprinkled some of the crushed crystals onto them before dropping to slide them onto Auralee’s feet. 

“There.” He held out his hand and helped her stand up, moving to tug a few wrinkles out of the fabric. 

“Maker, that is… stunning,” Anders said quietly. 

Auralee actually blushed and looked away. “Um… thanks.” 

Henry grinned, feeling proud of himself. She really was stunning. He held out his hand and did a playful bow, tucking his other hand behind his back properly like Solas had taught him. “Ma’tarlan?”  _ My lady? _

She rolled her eyes at him but took his hand and took a cautious step in the new shoes. “Ma masa.”  _ You ass.  _

“Taim,” he agreed in Irish. He was an ass sometimes. And… this might be the last time she was willing to joke with him because he had forgotten to tell her and now she was going to hate him.

“You know Elven and Starkhaven?” Anders asked curiously, moving to open the door for them.

“I know a little about a lot of things.” He shrugged, keeping an eye on the hem of Auralee’s dress. Krem had hemmed it short enough to not drag the ground, but- Oh good, she kicked out slightly to flare it out before setting her foot down. 

“So it seems.” 

Henry paused when they reached the stairs and moved to help gather up Auralee’s dress so it didn’t drag the steps. “What I don’t know: is how to not get lost on my way through the back entrance to Skyhold. We need a child to guide us.” 

They ended up snagging Bernadette, who excitedly led the way through the kitchens several hall ways and up a few sets of stairs and- Hey they were in the rotunda! He dropped the hem of her dress and rearranged the fabric before looking around. Solas was there, standing at his desk and holding a book, though he was blatantly staring at them. Henry waved. “On dhea.” 

Solas started to speak and then blinked. “You… The design is fetching.” 

Henry flapped at Auralee. “Hear that? You got a compliment from Sols.” 

Auralee was blushing but she made a dismissive. “Pretty sure that was for the dress.” 

“But you wear it well,” Solas said, closing the book and setting it down. “I did not realize the time.” 

“She’s a lord of rings!” Bernadette announced brightly. 

“She is,” Henry agreed. “Would you go check if it’s time to go out yet? Ask Becky if you see her and come tell us.” 

Bernadette nodded seriously and then dashed out the door. 

“I believe I may need to blend into the guests,” Anders sighed. 

“Probably,” Henry said, disappointed to see him go. “Stay safe, Lars.” 

Anders paused. “You put such an odd inflection on my name.”

“It’s the name of someone…” He paused when Auralee poked him sharply. “Um. someone we knew. Stay safe.”

Anders snorted and then moved out of the Rotunda. 

Auralee was silent for a minute and then closed her eyes and spoke quietly. “Henry… what did he mean by  _ guests _ ?”

“Did you really think I wrestled you into makeup for a fashion show?” He gave her a pleading look that would be blocked by his mask, but he was feeling nauseous because he had forgotten to tell her and now it was too late. 

Solas made a quiet humming noise. “I believe I should perhaps leave you two for a moment.” He slipped out of the rotunda.

Bernadette came back in and bounced. “They’re ready!”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He looked at Auralee and gave her a bracing pat on the shoulder and linking their arms tightly. She was going to kill him. If she was nice enough to. “Time to get you married.” 

She gave him a wide-eyed, panicked look. “Henry, no!”

  
  
  
  
  


Becky followed Hawke out of the tavern and up treacherous steps to the battlements, Henry’s handrails couldn’t come fast enough. Fortunately, Hawke was awesome and let her hold on to him. 

There were no slavers, giant spiders, or rabid Chantry zealots. Possibly this wasn’t the real Hawke.

Varric was sitting on a crate, leaning against the wall of one of the corner rooms, looking like he hadn’t slept all night, drinking.

“Good morning, my handsome dwarven prince! You are looking a little worse for wear,” Becky said cheerfully. “Hawke, please go get me a bucket of water, some soap, and a towel.”

Hawke looked nervously between them before nodding and heading off to do that.

Maybe Hawke was following her for this adventure. Maybe that’s why there was no bloodshed. 

“Good morning, Wifey,” sighed Varric, and then he looked up at her, and blinked, confused. “You look…”

“I know, right?” Becky grinned, getting close enough to take away his alcohol. “My tits look fantastic in this dress. Henry and Krem made it.”

Varric glanced and then rolled his eyes. “They did a good job.” Then he frowned realizing she had taken the bottle. “Wifey,” he sighed, shaking his head but didn’t try to take it back.

“Auralee’s dress is fancier, but it would be.” She sat on a crate near him. “So. You drinking because you don’t want to get married, or you’re drinking because you’re afraid she’ll run and it’s going to hurt?”

“She already left.” He covered his eyes, rubbing them in what looked like an attempt not to start crying. “Needles came to get her this morning. She did at least say she was sorry.”

“Henry and I have spent the morning getting her ready,” Becky said quietly, he really thought she had disappeared. “We- you know how she is; we did it so you two didnt have to stress, but… unless you run, you’re getting married to your soulmate today, Varric.”

He looked at her with an expression that  _ hurt _ . “She doesn’t want me.”

Becky blew out a breath and leaned back, reaching out to squeeze his arm. “So. Henry and Auralee grew up together. They know each other really well. I’m… new. I know Henry better and find Auralee quite confusing, frankly.”

Varric laughed at that.

“But,” Becky continued. “She cares about people, her people. She cares about you. Henry said you two were sleeping together? Cuddled up? That’s… she wouldn’t do that, Varric. Not if she didn’t want to.”

“She forced herself to kiss me,” Varric disagreed with a shake of his head and running a hand through his hair, the pony tail in the back looked about to fall out. “This show of affection is important to her.”

Becky grinned, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. “She sure did. And it is. Why?”

He paused again, obviously a bit slow from drinking.

“Because she cares about you,” Becky pointed out raising a finger. “She wants to keep you safe. And you guys might not have the romance of the century, people might not write books about it but-” She looked around, trying to pull an example to mind. “Me and Henry. We’re married, right?”

“Yeah.”

“We don’t have sex. I think we’ve kissed romantically… two or three times? But would you ever doubt our feelings for each other?”

“No.” Varric frowned at his hands, looking thoughtful. “No one could.”

“Marriage and relationships vary. And you and Auralee will find your way. Eventually this pressure will ease, things will settle in. And in the moments when it’s just you two, in the middle of the night, where no one else could notice, even you - you reach for each other.”   
“That’s the soulmarks,” Varric said with a defeated sigh. 

“Yes,” Becky agreed. “It is. You will always reach for each other. You will always find comfort in each other. There are no factions working against you two. Just-”

Hawke showed up with the water, a bundle of clothes, and some kind of bread balanced on top. “Got it!”

“Just wash,” Becky finished, handing him the bottle Henry gave her. “Rinse your mouth with this. And change your clothes. Get the stink off. Get ready for your wedding. It’s happening.”

He looked at Hawke and then back at Becky, looking a bit lost.

“Varric Tethras,” Becky said firmly, looking him squarely in the eye. “You are incredibly handsome. Your voice is delicious. You are kind, you are intelligent, you will move mountains to protect your people. You’re a bit of a shit, but you are one of the best people I know, and if she hadn’t got dibs I would be desperately trying to get you for myself. You are excellent. You are loved. She’s so fucking lucky to have you. It’s going to be okay.”

Varric laughed and held up his hands. “Okay! Okay! I’ll go! Just… stop complimenting me!”

He headed into the room to get ready, and Hawke grinned at her, ducking in after him to help.

“I can come wash your back if you need help!” she called through the door to be annoying. 

She heard Varric groan and Hawke laugh. Mission accomplished.

She looked out over the battlements. Oh, fuck, they had to go down the stairs next. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Auralee was going to kill them… after the initial ‘OH MY GOD, I really married him’ panic subsided. 

She wanted to kick herself for being so naive. After their talk after Haven fell she had hoped everyone would just forget about it. A freakin’ mountain was dropped on a village… ancient Darkspawn wreaking havoc… blighted dragon! Come on!? Well… it had been way longer than six months, so much had happened… She had stupidly thought it was over with, but no.

When Henry had let go of her on the dais, her first instinct was to run. She wanted to run so bad. But… Varric would have been ruined if she had. Leliana would have gone after him for the stunt and… no. That thought was what kept her rooted in place. In the end she couldn’t no matter how much she wanted to run. He was her friend… they had become friends over the last few months and she could never forgive herself if she let him destroy himself over this.

So she had stayed rooted there. She had read the words on the cards Henry had shoved into their hands when Taashath prompted her. “I do promise to protect and shelter you. To be a friend in times both bright and dark. May we find peace and trust together.” There were several ‘aww’s even when he repeated the same from his card. 

She had exchanged silver rings with Varric when prompted. She slipped the ring (how did they get rings?) on his hand and felt in a daze of ‘What just happened?’ as he fumbled with the ring on hers. 

They had not asked her to kiss him. Instead, Taashath had clasped their hands together and declared them married. The room had cheered, polite clapping and noise. Henry had winced at the sound and then had moved to touch her elbow with a whispered, “I’m so sorry. It’s gonna be okay.”

She didn’t have a chance to answer him before they were practically swarmed by well-wishers and then whisked away to a room. There was food, but between nothing looking appealing, not having seen it prepared, and in her current state of dazed distress, how could she eat? 

Varric seemed to feel the same way. He didn’t touch anything. Laughed in a dazed sort of way when Hawke had made a joke. Kept looking at her like he was… waiting for something to happen. She had no idea what Thedas weddings were supposed to be like, so she just sat there, hoping for some direction. Was she supposed to say something? Was he? She felt overwhelmed and disoriented. Taashath made a speech, something about friendship and finding hope in dark times…

And then Varric was standing up and there were people talking to them, other dwarves that she’d never seen before but identified themselves as part of the Merchant’s Guild… oh, witnesses. She pasted on a bright smile and nodded when spoken to and clung to Varric’s arm uncertainly. She didn’t know any of these people. Henry and Becky were off to the side and everyone else was just… on the other side of the room. 

She had to remind herself that crying out in relief when Josephine asked if they were ready to leave would probably be taken the wrong way. Varric said words. He was good at words, and then Josephine had escorted them to a room for the ‘wedding night’. 

They had stood there awkwardly after the door closed before she made herself let go of Varric's arm. “I…” She didn’t know what to say. What could she say? Words stuck in her throat and she couldn’t figure out how to get them out without sounding pathetic. 

Varric didn’t say anything but moved over to the bed, really the only furniture in the room except for a small table that looked to have a tray of something on it, one dresser, a tub in the corner, with a chamber pot - ewww. She felt what she knew was an irrational spike of fear and she scolded herself for it as he sat down and dropped his head into his hands, then he sighed and looked up, looking at her like he couldn’t believe she was there. Just. Staring. 

She felt self conscious, and shifted her feet, making the dress rustle. And crossed her arms. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she finally asked. He was just… staring.

He blinked and then looked away, and then looked right back at her before huffing and running a hand over his face. “I thought you’d be halfway to the Korcari Wilds by now, but there you are, dressed like something out of a story… and I…” He shook his head and then ran his hand through his hair, his fingers catching in the braids someone had put in. “You showed up.”

She winced and rubbed her arm awkwardly. “You would have been ruined if I…” If she had run. ”If I didn’t.” Might not be best to mention that Becky and Henry had done everything under her nose… if she was honest with herself she should have realized. She really should have. Henry hadn’t been subtle. She shifted her feet. “I couldn’t do that to you,” she said lamely. 

He closed his eyes and then sighed again before looking back at her, his eyes looking over her with a strange glint to them. “You look beautiful.”

She felt her face heat up again and looked away with a small laugh. “Henry and Becky’s doing. I just sat there.” She gave another weak laugh and then grimaced. “I… don't have any clothes to change into.” 

He looked at her again with that strange expression before glancing around the room and then pointing at a bag in the corner. “That yours?” 

She could have kissed Henry… after she buried him alive, but: details. “Yes,” she sighed in relief and went over to dig out her clothes then froze looking around the room… one big square room. Crap. She stood self consciously and looked over at Varric… it looked like he had flopped backwards on the bed and was now looking at the ceiling. “Um, I should probably change?” 

“Naw, I think you’re alright how you are,” Varric snickered. “But you should put on clothes that can be sat in without getting dirty.”

That… she laughed a little and wondered if she should ask him to turn around or… he was looking at the ceiling. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, unsure what to do. In the end she walked around the bed and ducked behind it and shimmed out of the dress as quickly as she could and redressed in her normal clothes, relieved that the braids Becky had made had survived it. They really were pretty.

Varric’s amused voice came from the bed. “Shall I cover my eyes, then? Or the bed is enough?”

She felt herself blush in embarrassment and stood up. “I- Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” he assured her. “I don't know what I’d do if you started acting any differently.”

She huffed a small laugh and carefully folded the dress before putting it on the dresser. Then turned back to find Varric looking at her, he looked… tired. “You okay?” She asked carefully. 

“You know,” he said, frowning. “I think I will be. Stranger things have happened.” He gestured between them. “We can’t leave right away, you know. We need to… They need to think we’re…” He seemed to struggle for words and then gave up. “I need a nap.”

She winced and glanced at the door. “They… aren’t expecting… proof, are they?” Crap, why hadn’t she thought of this? Medieval laws and customs were… crap.

“Proof?” He squinted up at her. “What… how would they have any more proof?”

She winced and then gestured between them with another wince… “Um, confirmation we… slept…  _ slept  _ together?”

Varric eyed her, carefully. “I… I mean, I know there’s customs in some places about blood and sheets, but you’ve been married before. You’ve had kids. Unless I’m an absolute monster, I don’t really see how there would be any kind of… proving. Unless… I mean, no one’s going to-” he shut his mouth. “No. Just being in here for a reasonable amount of time - I’ve got to have my pride somewhere, please - will do.”

That was a relief. She let herself relax slightly and then glanced around the room. “Are… we supposed to stay here now or… are we kicked back out to the tent?” 

“I say claim it,” he said, looking around. “It’s not much, but it’s not a tent.”

“Henry was making a room up for me, in the barn.” She sighed, walking over to sit on the other side of the bed. It was… fairly soft. “Want to wait and see what he does with it before we choose?” It felt weird talking about where to stay but… they’d expect them to stay together, right? 

“We can stay here while we wait,” he shrugged. “Someone can have it if we leave.”

She nodded and looked over at him… she was actually married to him. It was strange and… “Varric? Are you… do you-? I mean-” She sighed and looked at the ceiling in frustration. “I’m sorry, I’m not-“ She felt the threatening sting of tears. He married her… to protect them but- he- they never wanted this and now he was stuck and she wasn’t- he probably hated this… and she- “Please don’t hate me.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He sat up and took her hand. “None of that now. We’re okay, Aura. I don’t hate you, and I think you don’t hate me?”

She shook her head and scrubbed at her eye hating how pathetic she sounded, then groaned when the mascara bled onto her hand. Wonderful. She was emotional and melting.

“Right.” He dug out his handkerchief and handed it to her. “So we’re not the romance of the century, that’s fine. We’re friends, and we want to keep each other safe. That’s more than most people have at the start of a marriage, right? We’ll figure this out. We have space now to figure this out.”

‘Figure this out’ whatever this was. She used the handkerchief to try and clean her face but judging by the way he looked like he was trying not to laugh she had only made it worse. Varric took it from her, and went to the ewer on the dresser to get it wet, and then he cupped her chin and gently washed her face. His hands were callused and felt rough against her skin, but he was smiling in amusement the whole time. “I didn’t realize watching the kids for Wifey was preparing me for this. Any potatoes in your hair?”

She made an offended noise and swatted at his hands playfully taking the handkerchief. “Go take your nap. I’ll finish.” She sighed, shaking her head. He laughed and started to take a step back but she couldn’t help but lean forward and hug him tightly. “Thank you.” He did this for them. To keep them safe. 

She felt him sigh, before he kissed the top of her head in a gentle, comforting, gesture that made her want to start crying all over again. “You’re welcome,” he whispered before patting her back and stepping back.

He took off his boots, and shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in just a light undershirt and pants. “Join me? For a nap… you look reasonably clean now.”

“Reasonably?” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I doubt it’s all coming off without a proper bath but that’s not happening for a while.” He chuckled, sitting on the bed. “So, nap, we both get a little sleep before we rejoin everyone and Hawke drags us out to celebrate.”

If she were honest with herself a nap sounded amazing. And there was nothing else to do in the room so she would have just been sitting on the bed waiting for him to wake up anyway. “Okay.”

She hadn’t put on her boots yet so it was easy to just lay down next to him… but it felt weird. “Can I-?” 

Varric lifted his arm before she finished the question.

She laughed laid next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and smiling when he wrapped the arm around her shoulder. 

“Can we sleep now?” he asked in amusement. 

She nodded and they laid there. She tried to sleep but her mind was whirling with everything that had happened. She was married… again. But not. It-

Varric sighed and reached over to take her hand and move it up to his chest. She started to pull away but… the rush of calm and relaxation she felt almost immediately made any objection die on her tongue. 

“Go to sleep,” he whispered, tiredly pulling her closer.

She was staring at her hand in disbelief, then pulled it away and… the calm feeling was gone. “What-?” She put it back to his chest and let out a small ‘oh’ sound when the rush came back. “What… is that?” 

“What’s what?” he asked sleepily, petting her hand on his chest.

She looked between his face and the marks then remembered Henry constantly putting Taashath’s hand on his neck and- “Oh… OH!” 

He opened an eye. “Oh?”

She looked at him and then at his chest then shook her head and laid her head back down. “Nothing. Sorry.” God, she was an idiot. “Um goodnight-afternoon...ish.” 

Varric frowned but didn’t say anything. After a little while he was snoring lightly and she… couldn’t stop lifting and replacing her hand. It was so weird and- she was such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auralee: wedding?What wedding?  
> Henry: I forgot to tell her and she will hate me forever!  
> Becky: *humming mission impossible theme song*
> 
> Hair sewing: https://youtu.be/epz7n8uYXQY


End file.
